My Life As A Succubus
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: My second longest series that details the everyday life of one teen half-succubus and her girlfriend.  Special appearances by the characters of Azumanga Diaho and Morrgan and Lilith from Darkstalkers.
1. The Teacher 1: Desperation

New school year, new students, and a new teacher, but there are many rumors that surround this teacher...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS

Lesson One: Desperation

We open in a classroom full of female students, some sitting and some standing, all chatting away about various things. Some, about there summer break and how great it was. Others complaining that it wasn't long enough, not wanting to spend another entire year at school, but alas, here they were, back for another 300+ days of school. Then a small girl, with short red hair, dressed in the normal school uniform and looks to be about 16, nervously stepped into the room. A majority of the class paid no attention to her, but a girl standing near the back of the room with a group of friends saw her and motioned to her to come over to were she was. The girl smiled and walked to the girl that called her over.

"Whassup, you must be one of the new transfer students here." states the girl that called the new student over to her. She has short blue hair, and looks to also be 16.

"Uh, y-yeah..." states the girl nervously.

The blue haired girl gives the new girl a big smile as she replies. "The names Kumi, Kumi Ishitaki. So what's your name?" states Kumi.

"A-Alex, Alex Cook." replies Alex.

"So, Alex, where ya from?" asks Kumi.

"Texas." replies Alex.

"Texas! USA Texas?" asks Kumi shocked.

"Yea, my family moved from Texas to here in Japan because both my mom and dad got a new job here." replies Alex.

"Well, that explains why you speak English. Do you know any Japanese?" asks Kumi.

"Not enough to communicate." replies Alex with her head down a bit.

Kumi put her right hand on Alex's right shoulder. "Don't worry, most of the students here can speak English well enough to communicate with you." states Kumi.

"That's good." replies Alex smiling in relief.

Just then, another girl walked into the class. She wore all black, and more earrings on her ears than anyone needed to have. She had black lipstick on also, and the sun could do her pale skin some favors as well. She wore black jeans and a matching sleeve-less shirt, and her shoulder length hair was black as well. Needless to say, she looked VERY out of place.

"Whoa, who's the creepy looking girl?" asked Kumi.

"Oh, her? I met her earlier today, her names Lynn. She may not seem like it when you first look at her, but she's really nice." explains Alex.

"Really? Why don't you call her over then?" suggests Kumi.

"Ok, I will..." states Alex as she tries to wave Lynn over to were she was.

After a moment, The girl notices Alex. She smiles wide as she rushes over to were Alex is.

"Whassaaap!" exclaims Lynn as she wraps her left arm around Alex's shoulders once she gets close enough to her friend.

"Looks like you two are good friends huh?" states Kumi.

Lynn suddenly notices Kumi. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The names Lynn." states Lynn.

"So Lynn, you do know you're supposed to wear a school uniform, right?" asks Kumi.

"Yeah, but I like the attention of all eyes on me. Didn't you guys see the way people were looking at me when I walked in? I loved it!" states Lynn.

"Speaking of which, what would you call that look you have going on there?" asks Kumi.

"It's called Gothic, or Goth for short. I just like the look, heh, I don't have any connections to the dark side or anything like that." states Lynn.

"Anyway, What about the teacher of this class?" states Alex.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot of things about her. I know that she's new." replies Kumi.

"The most unbelievable thing I've heard is that the teacher's a witch." states Lynn.

"What? There's no way that can be true." replies Alex shocked.

"I heard that in her previous school she worked at that the students in her class were having sex with other students in the class." states Kumi. This statement leaves both, Alex and Lynn speechless as they both gasp.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opens and a young woman, looking no older than 22 walks into the room, with short brown hair. She wears a long red skirt and a black sleeve-less top, similar to Lynn's. She goes to the front of the class and faces the students, smiling.

"Well, are you girls going to sit or are you going to stand for the entire period?" asks the teacher.

The students who are standing promptly find a seat and sit down. including the three who were just talking. The teacher saw a few of the nervous stares she was receiving from the students and smiled wide, almost evil-like.

"Now..." begins the teacher as she walks to the front of her desk and sits down on it.

"... I know most of you have heard the many rumors that surround me. And I'd just like to say, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You all are going to love me, like the many others before you. So with that out the way, back to the issues about those nasty little rumors..." states the teacher as she starts to rock slightly as she sits on her desk. "Every... last... one…" She quickly points her left finger to the open door and in suddenly closes shut. shocking the students, except for Lynn, it amazed her. "is true..." states the teacher. "Heh, the names Naki Kanomi. But you all can call me Naki if ya want." states Naki.

"Do you girls have any questions?" asks Naki.

A longhaired blonde raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked Naki.

"So it's true that students have, uh, um..." states the girl before blushing a deep red.

"Sex?" asks Naki calmly.

"Y-Yea..." replied the girl.

"Yep! As true as you are." states Naki smiling.

Alex then raised her hand. "Yes? What's your question?" asks Naki.

"What subject do you teach?" asked Alex.

"Ooh, I was waiting for someone to ask that!" states Naki before she hops off the desk.

Naki then goes back behind her desk.

"That's a very good question you asked Alex." states Naki.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" asks Alex.

Naki wave off the question. "That's not important, what is important is that class is going to start... riiight... abouuut... now!" states Naki as she looks at her watch on her left wrist.

Suddenly, all the girls' tense in their seats as a strong urge to pee attacks their bodies.

"Great, now class, your assignment for today is to prevent yourself from wetting yourselves for as long as possible." states Naki. Naki got a big 'What!' from the entire class. "You heard me, you must hold yourself for as long as possible. You can use any means necessary, as long as it doesn't involve you getting up from your seat. The first person to get up from their seat gets a zero for the day, so as long as you participate, you'll receive credit for the assignment." explains Naki.

Moans and groans could be heard in reply.

'She can't be serious!' thought Alex. 'I won't be able to hold myself for the entire hour.'

'I can't believe this!' thought Kumi. 'Naki wants us to prevent us from wetting ourselves for a whole hour? If feels like I've been holding it for an hour already.'

'Heh, I love this teacher already!' thinks Lynn. 'I can hold it for an hour easy.' After the initial shock, Lynn was pretending to be like her classmates, moaning and groaning.

Naki sat down in the chair behind her desk as she continued to watch the squirming bodies of her students as they tried to prevent wetting themselves. She was thoroughly enjoying the sight, and she made no attempt to hide the fact that it turned her on as she leaned back in her chair and began to fondle her breasts with her hands.

As the fifteen-minute mark neared, a few girls' bodies gave out on them as the continuing urge to urinate finally broke free. Wetting the panties a deep yellow as the golden fluid flowed from the aching urethra. Wetting there skirts also. The girls moaned in relief and blushed deeply as they relieved themselves. Soon overflowing their chairs, causing the fluid to fall to the hard floor with a splash.

"Hmmm, 15 minutes, not bad but you're going to need to work on holding yourself longer." states Naki, now simply leaning on her desk watching the girls.

"Y-Yes Miss Kanomi..." replied a few girls as there bladder's empty the last bit of urine from there bodies.

"Good, now just stay there and watch your classmates." states Naki. All of the 5 girls then said 'ok'. 'Ok, the first fifteen minutes are up. Let's kick it up a notch.' thinks Naki as she snaps her fingers.

The remaining girls gasp and tense further in surprise as the strong urge gets even stronger.

'Ah! I can't take much more of this!' Thinks Alex holding herself between the legs with her hands and tightening her legs around her hands.

'Oh man, where did this sudden stronger urge come from?' thinks Kumi doing the same as Alex, with the addition of shaking.

'Whoa! I wasn't expecting that!' thinks Lynn as her pretending begins to switch to realism as she tightens her legs closed. She doesn't have her hands holding herself yet. 'But, its nothing I can't handle. I'll still make it the rest of the time.'

Naki continues to watch in growing interest at her squirming students.

Nearly fourteen minutes later, a number of girls, which includes Kumi. Moans loudly as their hold gives out on them. Causing them to soak there white panties yellow as they peed, a faint hissing could be heard over the moans of the other girls that continued to hold on. The splashing sound was heard again as urine fell to the floor from the girls overflowing chairs.

"Not bad, thirty minutes. You girls did good. Now once your done I want y'all to watch the remaining 7." states Naki. After the 6 girls sighed in relief as they finished they nodded. 'Now, lets see how many of you can take the next round.' thinks Naki as she again, snaps her fingers.

The remaining girls groaned loudly as an incredibly strong urge assaulted their aching bladder.

'Ok, t-this is bad' thinks Lynn as she quickly puts her hands between her legs and squeezes tightly. Now she wasn't pretending.

'AH! I can't take it anymore!' thinks Alex with her head on her desk. 'I can't stop it, it's coming out!'

Alex wasn't the only one whose body finally gave out on them, as five of her other classmates hold caved in. They peed hard wetting themselves, staining their underwear yellow. The waterfall from there chairs lasting longer that the two previous wettings. Their panties and skirt totally soaked by the time they finished.

"Aww too bad you guys, you were halfway there." states Naki. Naki then stands and walks over to Lynn. "However... it seems there's one left standing." states Naki.

"Heh, d-don't I get something for being the last one?" asks Lynn.

"Ya sure do." states Naki as she waves her left hand over Lynn's desk, and the desk part disappears leaving the chair Lynn's setting on.

Naki then stands in front of Lynn and removes her skirt to reveal her red silk panties, she tosses her skirt on the desk of one of the students. She takes Lynn's right hand and has Lynn cup her hand over her crotch.

"Mmmm, if you came make me come before you wet yourself, you'll get extra credit.

"O-Ok." replies Lynn as she starts to rub her hand over Naki's crotch. Causing her to moan and place her hands on Lynn's shoulders to support herself up.

Lynn tensed as she felt her urge taxing the hold on her body. 'I'm not going to last much longer doing two things at once.' thought Lynn. 'I need to make her cum quick.'

After a few moments of rubbing, Lynn reached into Naki's panties and inserted her middle and ring finger into her. Naki moaned and tensed a bit at this. The class was watching this scene with growing arousal. The next 5 minutes was spent with Lynn pumping her fingers in and out of Naki wet vagina. Lynn then felt her hold beginning to slip as she felt a few drops of urine make there escape, causing a small wet spot to form on her panties under her jeans. Lynn groaned loudly as she continued to hold herself, cutting off the escaping drops of urine.

"Ah! I don't know how much longer I can hold it in." stated Lynn in desperation.

"Don't g-give up now Lynn, I'm almost there..." replies Naki as she now had her head over the girls right shoulder panting.

Naki's statement encouraged Lynn to hang on. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer as drops of urine again began to make their escape. Lynn stopped the escaping urine, but unfortunately had trapped some urine in her narrow urethra, causing an unpleasant burning sensation. Lynn found Naki's G-spot and started to attack it vigorously with her fingers, causing the teacher to tenses sharply as bolts of pleasure coursed through her body.

"Ooh yes! Keep going, keep doing that!" stated Naki as her body was beginning to tremble.

But a few moments later, Lynn groaned loudly. "I can't take it anymore!" replied Lynn as a forceful stream of piss began to wet her panties, then her jeans quickly.

Naki came soon after Lynn began to wet herself moaning loudly as she stiffened up. Coating Lynn's hand with her cum, thick and sticky. Lynn nearly completely drenched her jeans above the knee before the flood fell out of her chair to the floor. Lynn leaned her head on Naki's right shoulder as both experienced release of a different sort.

As Naki came down from her cloud of bliss, a small trail of her cum made its way down her left leg to the floor were it made a small puddle at her feet. Where she soon fell to her knees in sudden exhaustion in front of Lynn. Who quickly lifted her head up as Naki's shoulder had left her face when she dropped to her knees. The girl was still peeing however, as Naki saw when she looked up at the girl's crotch. Seeing the fabric of her jeans glistening as urine continued to make its way to freedom from her tired urethra. When Lynn finally did stop urinating, a big puddle of urine was under her.

"Just a few more seconds and you would have done it!" giggled Naki.

"I know..." replied Lynn disappointed in herself.

"Oh well... Naki picked up her skirt she had tossed on one of the student's desk. "better luck next time." states Naki walking back to her desk as she puts her skirt back on.

Then Alex suddenly realized something. "Hey, what are we supposed to do about are wet clothes? We still have other classes to go to."

The entire class realized this also.

Naki quickly waved off the classes concern. "Don't worry about it, I won't let you girls walk around school like that." replied Naki as she then snapped her fingers twice and the class found themselves as dry as they were when they stepped into the room.

The floor was also dry as well. The students looked at themselves in amazement, as their clothes were dry.

"You will always leave this room the same way you came in, and no one outside this room can hear what's going on in here, now then..." states Naki. "Can I expect to see these beautiful faces tomorrow?" asks Naki.

"Wow, so this class is just about the pleasures of the body?" asked one girl excitedly.

"Yep! Its better than Sex Ed!" replied Naki smiling.

"This class is going to be easier than Gym to pass!" exclaimed another girl.

"Count me in!" replied the majority of the class.

"Us too!" replied the rest, which included Alex, Kumi, and Lynn.

End

Lesson One: Desperation


	2. The Teacher 2: Pleasure

Naki gets a nervous girl to tell a story about her first time.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

Lesson Two: Pleasure

The classroom was noisy with the chatter of female students. Nearly every one talking about the yesterdays events. They all were wondering what was in store for them today. Then Lynn walked into the room, dressed in a long black skirt that almost reached the floor, she also wore a black long-sleeved shirt. She saw Kumi in her seat near the back of the room talking to some of her friends, after a moment, Kumi's friends left for a different part of the room, near the front to talk with others. Kumi saw Lynn walking toward her and smiled when she saw her.

"Hey, whassup?" asked the dark haired girl smiling as she sat in the empty chair across from the blue haired girl.

"Nothin much, just talkin with some of my friends." replied Kumi.

"Oh? What about?" asked Lynn grinning.

"Heh, you know, about what happen yesterday." answered Kumi.

"Yeah, that was fun. Man, I can't wait to see what were going to do today!" stated Lynn enthusiastically.

"Wow, you're really excited about it aren't you?" asks Kumi.

"Oh yeah, just the thought of it makes me wet." replied Lynn as she placed her right hand into her crotch and made low moan as she closed her eyes.

"Man, you really do like others looking at you, or you never would be doing that in a classroom of students." states Kumi.

"Ooh yes, I love it." replied Lynn.

"Hey, what about Alex? Is she ok? I heard something happened to her." asked Kumi.

Lynn opened her eyes and removed her hand from her crotch. "Alex? Oh she's fine." replied Lynn.

"Well do you know what happened then?" asked Kumi.

"Yeah, she said that she ate some Sushi and it screwed up her stomach." replied Lynn.

"Oh, heh, Sushi can do that to ya if your not used to eating it." states Kumi.

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Lynn.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asks Kumi.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." replied Lynn.

"Well how come your skin suddenly looks much better? It's not all pale like it was yesterday." asked Kumi.

"Oh, That was make up, it was such a chore getting it on. So I decided to skip putting it on every morning before school. But I forgot to put my lipstick on though." replied Lynn

Outside the classroom, Miss Kanomi, wearing blue jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt, was nearing her classroom when a sudden stomachache struck her. She gripped her stomach with her right hand in discomfort.

"Oh crap, looks like my snack I had caught up with me. Ooh, I got to get to the restroom."

Naki quickly made her way around the corner and ran right into a small redheaded girl, causing the girl to fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have looked were I was going." states Naki as she helps the girl to her feet. Naki also saw that the girl wore glasses.

"No, Its my fault, I was running and I shouldn't have been." replied the girl as she then raised her face to see the person she ran into.

"What the, Alex?" asked Naki a bit surprised.

"Huh? Miss Kanomi?" replied Alex.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." states Naki.

A quick blush claimed Alex's face before she quickly looked to the floor.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, Naki then then raised the girls head by her chin. you look cu-" Naki wasn't able to finish as she was reminded of the reason she bumped into the girl. She had a look of discomfort on her face.

"Miss Kanomi? What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Just, something I ate. I'm going to be a tad late for class." states Naki as she quickly places her free hand over her mouth as she rushes past the small girl and into the bathroom that was about two yards from where they were standing.

"Oh, ok then." replied Alex.

Alex then heard the unpleasant sound of from the bathroom shortly and quickly made her way to the classroom. As she neared the room, Alex saw a neatly dressed middle-aged man walk toward her. The man spoke in Japanese, causing Alex to look at him confused. The man saw the girls confused look and asked what was wrong, still in the language Alex didn't know very well.

"Uh... Hello?" states Alex lowly.

The man looked at the small girl surprised for a bit, then cleared his throat before speaking again. In English this time. "Please forgive me miss, you must be one of the new transfer students here, right?" asked the man.

"Um, yea, my name is Alex Cook." replies Alex.

"I'm Mr. Lazzioski, the principal, the students here just call me Mr. Lazz." Replied the principal.

"Oh, Ok... Mr. Lazz." states Alex.

"Well, do you know a miss *****?" asked Mr. Lazz.

"*****? Hmmm, I don't think so." replied Alex.

"Oh, I see." states Mr. Lazz.

"Oh! I may know who your talking about, hold on a minute." replies Alex as she opens the door to the classroom and walks in.

The redhead entered the classroom where she soon saw Kumi and Lynn talking. She quickly made her way over to the two girls.

"Hey! We were just talkin about you." states Lynn when she notices Alex.

"Hey, I didn't know you wore glasses. You look cute with those on." adds Kumi.

Kumi's statement caused Alex's blush from earlier to return. "Y-Yeah, I misplaced my contacts this morning. Uh, Lynn? What's your last name?" replies Alex.

"Huh? Why?" asked Lynn.

"It's just that the principal is looking for a miss *****." replies Alex.

"So you just assume that ***** is my last name?" asks Lynn eyeing Alex.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." replies Alex quickly.

"Nah! I'm just mess'in with ya." states Lynn as she gets up from her seat.

"So ***** is your last name?" asks Kumi.

"Yep, it sure is." replied Lynn.

Lynn leaves the room to meet the principal outside. Although she guessed what it could be about. 2 minutes later, Lynn returned into the room with an annoyed look on her face as she went back to where Alex and Kumi were. Alex was no sitting in the seat Lynn was in before she left.

"What's wrong with you? You couldn't have gotten into trouble on the second day of school could you?" asked Alex.

"I got to wear a school uniform starting tomorrow or I'll get suspended." replies Lynn.

"Well, It is school policy ya know." States Kumi.

"Yeah Yeah, I know, but dang, it's the second day and there already getting on people about the dress code." states Lynn.

Suddenly, Naki walked into the room and went in front of her desk and sat on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my lateness class. Something came... up. -giggle-" states Naki.

"Came up?" asked Kumi to herself. Alex simply giggled to herself.

"Well, are you guys going to get to your seats so I can start class?" asked Naki. At that, the students quickly found their seats.

"So, with out further delay, Let's start class shall we? Ok, I going to ask a few question first, and I want a show of hands in reply to the questions." Naki then raised a finger, signaling the first question. "Ok, first question, how many of you have had a sexual experience with ether a boy or girl?" asked Naki.

Only 5 students raised their hands, Lynn being the only one to fully raise her hand straight in the air. And smiling wide for that matter. The other girls only raised there hand halfway, with their cheeks a nice shade of red.

"Ok, how many of you masturbate?" asked Naki.

Lynn's hand was the only one still raised as the four other girls dropped their hands in embarrassment. The remaining students didn't raise their hands, also in embarrassment as red appeared on there cheeks. Lynn was also blushing as well though.

"Aww come on, Miss Kiddo there doesn't have a problem with raising her hand. Don't be embarrassed." states Naki encouragingly.

Slowly, the hands begun to raise. Within 30 seconds, nearly every student's hand was raised.

"Good, that's what I, huh?" states Naki as she sees a student that hadn't raised her hand.

This girl had light green hair and was looking at her desk in embarrassment. She was in the second seat of four, in the third row of five rows of the class, next to Alex's seat on the right. Naki hopped off her desk and walked to the girl on her left side. Naki then bent down beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Naki.

"I... I don't masturbate." replied the girl lowly.

"Really? You never have?" asked Naki.

"Well, technically..." replied the girl.

"Technically? What do you mean?" asked Naki.

"Well, it started with me and a friend- Wait, your going to give me a little story?" asked Naki cutting the girl off.

"Uh, yeah." replied the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Naki.

"Sakura Inshi." replied the girl.

"Miss Inshi, go stand in front of the class please." states Naki.

"Huh? What for?" asks Sakura.

"Come on, just do it." replies Naki.

"O-ok."

With that, the girl got up from her chair and stood in front of the class, a few feet in front of Naki's desk. Naki then walked behind Sakura and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders lightly.

"Class, Miss Inshi here is gonna share a story with us!" stated Naki happily.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura blushing deeply.

"Class, what about it? Wanna hear Sakura's little story?" asked Naki smiling.

The entire class quickly agreed.

"Look at that Sakura, all your classmates want to hear your story." states Naki.

"B-B-But." stutters Sakura.

"Come on, don't keep your audience waiting. Or... could it be that, that friend of yours is in the room?" states Naki grinning.

Sakura didn't reply.

"Oh come on, who is it?" states Naki as she lightly caress' her right hand over Sakura's neck.

The girl quickly flinched away from the touch.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you..." states Sakura. instead of saying the name out loud, Sakura turn around and whispered it into Naki's ear.

"Ooh, Really?" states Naki quickly glancing up at the class.

Naki quickly turns Sakura back around to face the class, she wasn't getting out of the story she was going to tell.

"Just pretend she's the only one in the room." states Naki. Sakura saw the stares of her classmates and sighed. She realized she wasn't getting out of this. "Ok, I'll tell... One day, I was hanging out with one of my friends at her place. Then later on, we started fooling around and, one thing lead to another and..." trailed Sakura.

"And..." states Naki as she calmly kneels down behind Sakura pulls down her skirt, revealing her white panties. This of course, surprises the girl as she tries to cover herself with her hands.

"What are you doing?" exclaims Sakura.

"Just continue you little story." states Naki as she pulls Sakura's hands away.

"... O-Ok... My friend and me ended up exploring each other's body. I remember that night vividly because, that was the first time I experienced an orgasm." states Sakura as she smiles from the memory. Sakura then heard a couple low moans. She quickly looked up to see nearly every girl with their hand in their skirts. And under the shirts of the other girls, movement could be seen under their shirts. Proof that they were playing with their breasts.

"Well, would ya look at that? Could it be that there doing that because of you?" asks Naki.

"I-I don't know." states Sakura.

"Take your shirt off." requests Naki. Sakura didn't protest against Naki's request and removed her shirt to reveal her white bra covering her small breasts.

"Good" states Naki as she then quickly removes Sakura's bra. Sakura gasped as she quickly tried to cover herself but Naki again removed her hands from her chest.

"Take your undies off." states Naki.

"What?" replied Sakura.

"Take your panties off. Your going to give yourself some attention down there." states Naki.

"B-But I'm scared." replies Sakura.

"Scared? Of what?" asks Naki.

"Well, a day after the night with my friend, I wanted to do the same thing by myself. And when I put my fingers in me I felt a very sudden pain. I thought I did something horribly wrong when I removed my fingers to see blood on them. Since then, I haven't tried it again, and I haven't allowed my friend and me to do what we did before." explains Sakura.

"I understand, class, how many of you know what happened to Miss Inshi that day when she was by herself?" asked Naki.

Every girl raised the opposite hand she was using to pleasure herself. Although that probably went without saying.

"Miss Inshi, you did nothing wrong. That pain you felt was normal." states Naki.

"Really?" replies Sakura as she looks as though a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Yep, I'll explain to you what happened later, but first, take your panties off." states Naki as she lets go of Sakura's hands.

"Uh, c-can you do it for me?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Oh, of course, I'd be happy to Miss Inshi." states Naki as she drops her right hand down in-between Sakura's legs.

Naki lightly runs her middle finger up on Sakura panty-covered wet labia. This touch causes the girl to gasp and tense up sharply.

"Hey, look at this. My finger is a little wet." states Naki as she brings her hand in front of Sakura. The girl sighed lightly in reply. "Heh, let's get those cotton panties off..." states Naki as she kneels down behind the girl. Naki then takes the sides of Sakura's panties in her fingers and slowly peals the fabric off down Sakura's body. Slowly revealing the green patch of pubic hair on Sakura's body, before allowing the girls wet labia the cool touch of the air from in the room. Causing Sakura to coo at the feeling. Sakura now stood there in front of the class completely nude, save for the shoes she was still wearing.

"Now class, what should we do with Miss Inshi?" asked Naki as she stood back up.

"Huh?" asked Sakura surprised. She had totally forgot where she was for a quick moment. She opened her eyes to she the erotic stares from her classmates.

Kumi then quickly raised her hand. "She should make herself come." suggested Kumi smiling.

"Ok, class, do you want her to do that too?" asked Naki.

The rest of the class agreed as some simply nodded there head and some spoke a yes.

"Well Miss Inshi, you heard them, they want to see you masturbate." states Naki.

"B-But, I'm too embarrassed to." replied Sakura looking forward.

Naki then took Sakura's right wrist in her right hand. "Don't worry about that, you'll forget being embarrassed once you start." states Naki.

"But I-Ah!" states Sakura as she's cut off from Naki using her hand that holds her own to place it on her crotch.

"Now, just start rubbing your hand over your labia..." states Naki as she moves Sakura's hand up and down over the girl's crotch. This makes Sakura begin to moan. Then Naki feels the girls hand begin to move on its own. She smiles and removes her hand from Sakura's, allowing her to pleasure herself with her hand.

Naki began to caress her left hand over Sakura's left side while she moved her right hand to the girl's right breast and lightly squeezed it. Producing a low moan to leave her lips.

"Miss Inshi, you know your masturbating in front of the class don't you?" asks Naki.

"Ooh, I don't care, let them look. It's, ah, been too long since I tried this." replies Sakura as she then moans with a pleasurable look on her face.

Meanwhile, the other girls were busy pleasuring themselves as well. Some were looking at the 'show' in the front of the room, Kumi was one of those girls, while others had their eyes closed while their hands pleasured there bodies. A good majority of the girls had their hands in their panties pumping their fingers in and out of the folds of there wet labia. And of course, they were all moaning.

Then Sakura inserted her fingers into herself and began to move them in and out. This was a new feeling to the girl, as she felt no pain from her action this time, just pure pleasure. She started to pant and moan loudly from this stimulation. A few minutes pasted and a few of the students orgasm finally came to them as they moaned loudly and stiffened up in their seats. Kumi and Alex were part of that group.

Naki felt Sakura beginning to shake and she wrapped her left arm around the girl's waist to help her stand. Naki then began to pinch a pull on the green-haired girl's breast, producing a moan from her. Then a little amusing event occurred. As Lynn's orgasm claimed her, causing her to squirt a clearish fluid from her urethra, soaking her white cotton panties. A chain of orgasms occurred as one girl came right after another.

Sakura heard the moans of pleasure from her classmates and with a few more pumps of her own fingers, her moment arrived as well as she stiffened up and an intense wave of pleasure attacked her body. She moaned loudly as she felt herself ejaculate. The sight of seeing fluid sputter out of Sakura shocked all but two girls in the room, Lynn and Kumi. As Sakura's orgasm died out a few minutes later, her cum had lightly coated the insides of her legs and various sized dots of her cum are on the floor beneath her. After the initial shock wore off, a few of the girls quickly raised their hands.

"Yes?" asked Naki looking at one of the girls in the front row as she held Sakura's barley standing body.

"How was it possible for Sakura to be able to pee during her orgasm?" asked one girl.

"Yeah, it looked like she really enjoyed it too." added another girl.

"That wasn't pee that came out of Miss Inshi here." replied Naki smiling.

"Well what was it?" asked Alex.

"Are you girls telling me that none of you know that you guys can ejaculate?" replies Naki.

"Ejaculate?" asked a couple girls.

"Yeah, girls can come just like a guy. Some girls ejaculate in little amounts and some can really gush that ejaculatory fluid when they come. And the girls who experience ejaculation feels a much more intense orgasm." explains Naki.

"Can all girls come like that?" asked a girl.

"Yep, every female has the ability to ejaculate." states Naki.

"Show us! Show us please!" asked nearly the entire class except foe Lynn.

Naki glances at the clock to her left. "Sorry, there's not enough time. The class period is just about to end." states Naki.

The disappointed groans of the class could be heard.

"Hey, but don't worry, I'll show you guys how tomorrow." reassures Naki.

The class cheered happily at this. Sakura then regained her composer enough to stand on her own.

"Hey, how ya doin?" asked Naki.

"Ooh, great." replied Sakura somewhat tiredly.

"Hey, class, with the ten minutes we have left. How would you girls like to come up here and take a gander at the remnants of Miss Inshi's orgasm?" states Naki.

"W-What?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Sure!" exclaimed the class as the got up from the seats.

Sakura face went bright red.

End ^_^

Lesson Two: Pleasure.


	3. The Teacher 3: Ejaculation

Naki teaches the class how to make a girl squirt.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

Lesson Three: Ejaculation

Lynn now dressed in a school uniform, walks down the hall of the school. As she rounded the left corner, she saw the green-haired girl, Sakura, in the doorway of the girl's bathroom. Lynn saw Sakura look side to side cautiously then went inside the bathroom. Bitten with curiosity, Lynn walked to the bathroom door slowly. She then hears another girl's voice, she instantly knew who this other girl was.

'Kumi?' thought Lynn.

"Are you sure you want to do this here in the bathroom? School's about to start." comes Kumi's voice in the bathroom.

"Yes, just until the bell rings." replies Sakura.

"Ok..."

A muffled moan could then be heard.

'I really should let those two have there privacy.' thinks Lynn as she removes her left ear from the door and begins to leave. 'Beside, I need to get to class anyway...' thinks the girl.

Lynn enters the classroom and sits in her seat. About a minute later, Alex walks in. Lynn and Alex smile at each other as the redhead finds her seat. The bell rings a few moments later, and Naki walks into the room. Miss Kanomi is dressed in a black mini-skirt and a white sleeve-less top. Similar to the outfit Tifa wears in Final Fantasy 7, without the huge breasts. As Naki was about to close the door, Kumi and Sakura quickly made there way to the door. Naki smiled at the two.

"You two are late." states Naki.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." replies Sakura lowly as she blushes.

"No, its both of our faults." adds Kumi with a faint blush.

"Well, whose fault it is doesn't matter. Just get to your seats." replies Naki smiling.

"Ok" answers both Kumi and Sakura.

The two get to there seats and Naki closes the door, then walks to the middle of the room, in front of her desk.

"Well, let's get started ASAP shall we? First, I'll need a volunteer, who-" Naki couldn't finish as Lynn quickly, and quite energetically, interrupted.

"ME! ME! Oh please pick me!" exclaimed Lynn as she frantically waved her right hand high in the air.

"Whoa, easy there! Give someone else at least a chance to raise there hand. Anyone else wanna volunteer?" states Naki.

Not a single student raised her hand.

"Nobody? Well, Miss Kiddo, got on up here." states Naki. In the rush Lynn made to get out of her seat, she nearly fell to the floor. Once out of the chair, she quickly made her way to Naki. "My goodness, where's the fire?" asks Naki as she puts her hands in front of her, thinking that Lynn was going to run right into her.

"I'm sorry, but I just LOVE being the center of attention. Besides, you only had two students to choose from, Me or Sakura, and I know Sakura doesn't want to come back up here." explains Lynn.

'Hmmm, there's something different about this girl.' thinks Naki. 'I sense something within her, but it so faint. I'll have to examine this girl, but right now's no good. Maybe a Private Lesson...' thinks Naki.

"Hello?" states Lynn as she waves a hand in front of Naki's face.

This makes her come out of her thought. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking of something." replies Naki blushing.

"Of what?" asks Lynn.

"It was nothing. Now, I want you to take your skirt and panties off." states Naki.

Lynn does this quickly, happily exposing herself to the class. Allowing them to freely look at her cleanly shaven crotch.

"Good, now sit on top of the desk." states Naki.

"Hey, can I take my shirt off too?" asks Lynn.

"Sure, go ahead." replies Naki. Lynn removes her shirt to reveal her bra-less chest. Lynn had nice small breasts. She then lifted herself onto the desk, then slipped her shoes off. Now, beside her white socks, Lynn was completely nude.

"Ok, now what I want you to do is spread your legs, or better yet, slide back to the edge of the desk and place your feet on top of the desk. That way, you will simply be resting as your legs are spread." requests Naki.

"Ok."

Lynn does as she is instructed and moves her butt near the opposite edge of the desk. She then pus her feet on top of the desk and spreads her legs as wide as she comfortably can, completely exposing her labia to the entire class. The feeling of being on display turned Lynn on exponentially, and a few girls near the front of the class saw Lynn's labia start to moisten. Naki then went to Lynn's right.

"Ok, now that Miss Kiddo is in the proper position. I'm going to show how to make a girl ejaculate. After I show you, your going to pair off into groups of two's and make your partner ejaculate." states Naki. "Now, you're going to take your pointer and middle finger, and insert them into your partner. Naki puts her two fingers at Lynn's labia. Then your going to angle your fingers up as you enter." explains Naki. She demonstrates this as she does the motion above Lynn's labia.

"Come on, at least put them in me!" whines Lynn.

"Just wait, I'm try to teach." replies Naki smiling. Lynn simply groans in reply.

"Ok, where was I again?" asks Naki.

"You were at the part were you said to angle your finger up when we enter are finger's in our partners vagina." answered a girl.

"Ok, thanks. So after you put your fingers in a certain distance, you should feel something that feels oval shaped. As some of you probably know, that spot is called the G-spot. It's a highly sensitive spot in the vagina, and if properly stimulated, like I'm going to do with Miss Kiddo here. Naki pauses as she winks at Lynn. Can force fluid out when a girl reaches orgasm." explains Naki.

Naki finally inserts her fingers into Lynn waiting vagina, incredibly wet with her juices.

'Wow, this girl is tight, I'd barley be able to fit four fingers into her.' thinks Naki.

Lynn gasps in pleasure at this as she tenses a bit then relaxes. Naki then located Lynn's G-spot as her fingers hit it, causing Lynn to jump at the quick jolt of pleasure. Naki smiled at this.

"Now once you've found the spot, you can ether tap it, or rub it. But remember to use the pads of your fingers, no nails. Now I'm going to start rubbing the spot." states Naki as she starts to move her to fingers in and out, stimulating Lynn's G-Spot. Lynn started to roll her head back slowly, closing her eyes as she moaned in pleasure.

"Now, one more thing, when your about to ejaculate, you'll feel a strong sensation to urinate. This is normal since the fluid comes out of the urethra. So don't fight it." states Naki.

"Ooh, faster, go faster." requests Lynn.

"Ok, now that you know what to do, let's see it shall we?" states Naki.

Naki increases the speed of stimulating Lynn's spot, causing her to pant and moan. Naki continued this for about a minute before Lynn started to pant and moan harder and louder, respectively. Naki then increased her tempo to rapid action. Lynn was now leaning back on the desk supported by her arms moaning loudly.

"Ah! I'm... going to cum!" exclaimed Lynn.

Naki then quickly switched to tapping Lynn's G-Spot and proceeded to suck on her left breast. Lynn then frozen up as her moment came, surprising a good deal of the class as they saw Lynn squirt a clear, narrow stream of ejaculatory fluid out of her into the air since she had leaned back. The stream reached about three feet in the air before the fluid unfortunately/fortunately showered a girl in the first seat of the middle row. That same girl was again showered with Lynn's cum as she squirts again. The five subsequent squirts were just short of the girl and continued to lose range with each squirt. As the last of Lynn's orgasm pasted, if not for Naki catching her, she would have fell backwards and onto the hard floor from exhaustion.

"Whoa, we can't have you hurting yourself." states Naki.

"Again?" asked Lynn tiredly.

"Ok, everyone, pair off into groups of two and do the same thing I did." states Naki.

The students quickly raised from their seats to find a partner. Kumi and Sakura quickly partnered up.

"Hey, can we go again?" asked Lynn.

'Now's my chance.' thought Naki. "Hey, how would you like to get a 'private lesson' from me at my place?" suggests Naki.

"Really? A private lesson?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah, I'll give you my address at the end of class." states Naki.

"Excuse me." states a voice, interrupting the two. The two look to the direction of the voice, Naki to the right, and Lynn directly in front of her.

"Yes Alex?" asks Naki.

"I, uh, don't have a partner." replies the red head blushing.

"Oh, well Miss Kiddo here will be your partner." states Naki.

"Yeah, I'll be your partner." replies Lynn.

"Thanks." states Alex.

"Miss Kanomi?" comes a girl's voice.

"Yeah?" answers Naki.

"What about these chairs? There in the way." replies the girl.

"Crap, I forgot about that. Dang, this is just great. What am I going to do?" thinks Naki out loud.

"Hey, you're a witch, right? Just make the desks disappear." suggests Lynn.

"Oh yeah! That's right, I AM a witch." states Naki.

"How did you forget you're a witch? Wouldn't that be like forgetting who you are?" asks Alex as she finishes removing her shirt.

"Oh come on, Haven't you ever forgot something like that?" asks Naki sweatdropping.

"No, never." replies Alex.

"Me neither." adds Lynn.

A second sweatdrop joins Naki's first as she hears the two girls reply.

"Me neither." comes the simultaneous reply of the class.

Naki's face gets red in embarrassment. She quickly snaps her fingers and makes the desks disappear.

"Just get started with the lesson! Don't worry about me." states Naki quickly before turning around.

"What's this? Is Naki embarrassed? Who would have thought?" states Lynn as she giggles a little. The rest of the class begins to giggle as well.

Naki giggled at herself as well, albeit a low one.

'Heh, yeah, who would have thought?' thought Naki. As her face still glowed red in embarrassment.

End

Lesson Three: Ejaculation.

**-End of class-**

The students have left the room and Naki and Lynn remain in the room.

"Here's my address." states Naki as she hands Lynn a small piece of paper.

"Thanks." when should I come over?" states Lynn.

"Two a clock on Friday." answers Naki.

"Friday? You mean I'm not coming over later today?" asks Lynn.

"Is something wrong with Friday?" asks Naki.

"No, Friday's fine, I was just hoping that we'd meet later today." states Lynn.

"Ok, so Friday it is then." replies Naki.

"Ok, See ya then." states Lynn as she walks out to go to her next class.

'Yes, Friday. That's when I'll find out who you really are.' thinks Naki.

Dun dun dun :P


	4. The Teacher 4: Lynn's Secret

Lynn visits Naki at her home and Naki finds out a strange secret about Lynn.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, WATERSPORTS, SCAT, FISTING, BONDANGE, URETHRAL INSERTION

Private Lesson: Lynn's Secret

The Dark-haired girl, Lynn, walked up the steps to her homeroom teacher's house and knocked on the door. Excited about the 'Private Lesson' she was going to get. Lynn was dressed in a black skirt that reached her knees and a simple, black sleeve-less shirt. Her teacher, Naki Kanomi, opened her door and greeted the 17-year-old. Naki wore a plain blue jeans and white T-shirt combo.

"Hey, you know your 15 minutes late right?" asked Naki.

"Heh, yeah, my sense of direction kinda sucks." Replies Lynn using her right hand to rub the back of her head as she sweatdrops.

"Well as long as you made it here. Come on in." states Naki as she steps aside and extends her right hand into her house.

"Thanks..." replies Lynn as she walks into the house.

Naki closes the door and locks it.

"I was kinda surprised when I saw that you live in a house rather than an apartment. Being a new teacher and all." states Lynn as she walks around a bit.

"Well, I have my ways..." replies Naki smiling.

"Reeeally?" states Lynn as she turns around and eyes Naki.

"Heh, shall we get started?" replies Naki walking to the girl.

"Oh yeah! Let's start, what do you want me to do?" asked Lynn.

"Hold on a sec..." replies Naki as she walks down the hall to her left.

Naki comes back about a minute later with an 8oz. cup of liquid.

"Drink this." states Naki as she offers the cup to Lynn.

"What is it?" asks Lynn as she takes the cup in her right hand.

Naki thinks for a quick moment. "Uh, it's juice, it wouldn't be very nice of me not to offer something to drink to a guest would it?" replies Naki.

"Heh, no I guess you wouldn't." answers Lynn before she drinks the 'juice'. Lynn then gives the now empty cup back to Naki.

"Good, Now while I go throw this away, I want you to remove your clothes, ok?" states Naki.

"Sure." replies Lynn as she begins to remove her shirt.

When Naki returns from the kitchen, she sees Lynn nude, patiently waiting while sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for waiting." states Naki. She then sees the teen begin to get up. "Wait, stay on the couch." states Naki quickly.

"Oh, ok." replies Lynn as she sits back down. Naki then reached into her right pocket and removed a small three-inch rod. It had a centimeter of thickness, white in color, and had a pointed tip at one end. Actually, the small rod looked strikingly similar to the handle of a paintbrush. To tell the truth, it WAS the handle of a paintbrush, one that had a white plastic handle. Naki had removed the brush and cut three inches from the handle to the piece she now held in her right hand.

"What's that for?" asked Lynn as she saw the object.

"Tell me, have you ever inserted something into you urethra?" asked Naki.

"Well, the thought crossed my mine a few times, but I could never find anything that I thought would fit." replied Lynn.

"Well, today's your lucky day. I'm going to insert part of the rod into your urethra." states Naki.

"Really? Great!" replied Lynn happily as she lifted up her legs and spread them on the couch, giving Naki a clear view of the her hairless area between her legs.

"Good." states Naki as she got to her knees in front of Lynn.

Naki used her left hand to feel the softness of the dark-haired girl's labia. This made Lynn moan as she felt Naki playing with soft folds of sensitive skin between her legs. As this teasing went on, Naki saw Lynn's labia begin to swell and moisten from arousal. A few moments later, Naki spread the teen's southern lips to reveal her vagina. Naki gently inserted her index finger into Lynn, hearing her moan in reply. The older woman then rubbed her finger along Lynn's urethra, this caused her to coo at the feeling. Naki then took the small white rod in her right hand and put the pointed tip at Lynn's urethral entrance.

"Ok, here it goes, you ready?" asked Naki.

"Yeah, go ahead." came her reply.

With that, Naki proceeded to push the rod into Lynn's urethra. Who cringed at the uncomfortable feeling of this. As Naki slowly pushed the object further, Lynn felt the width of the rod increasing, stretching her urethra. Naki pushed until the rod was about an inch in, and would not stretch her urethra anymore since the one-centimeter radius was fully in.

"How does it feel?" asked Naki.

"Incredibly weird." replied Lynn.

"Heh, I would imagine so." states Naki.

"But it doesn't hurt though." adds Lynn.

"Well that's good, want me to start going in and out?" asked Naki.

"Sure, go ahead." replied Lynn.

"Ok, I'm gonna start." replies Naki.

Naki then began pulling the rod out of Lynn's urethra, causing her to make a low moan. Naki pulled it out until the very tip of the small rod was still in the opening. She then slowly pushed it back in, making Lynn coo in pleasure.

"Ooh, it won't make me come but it feels really good." states Lynn as Naki repeats her action a few times.

"Well that's good to know." replies Naki.

Naki continued her actions for a few minutes, hearing Lynn moaning softly. After a while, Naki finally removed the rod completely, causing Lynn to groan in protest slightly.

"Don't worry, I have much more in store for you. Now just sit tight until I come back, I won't be long." states Naki as she gets up and proceeds down the hall that leads to the kitchen.

But she doesn't enter the kitchen as she opens a door on her right and enters the room. Lynn saw Naki leave the room a moment later carrying what appeared to be a decent sized container with a trigger-like handle in her right hand. She also saw a small thin clear tube in her left. Naki made her way to the kitchen and Lynn heard the faucet being turned on and something being filled with water. Naki returned a moment later, with the previous empty container now full of water.

"What's that for?" asked Lynn.

"Heh, you'll see..." replies Naki as she walks to the girl on the couch.

"Lift and spread your legs again like before." states Naki as she kneels down in front of Lynn again and places the water filled device on the floor beside her.

Lynn replies with an "Ok" as she lifts her legs back onto the couch and spreads her legs wide.

"Good, now what I'm gonna do is insert this small tube here into your urethra about an inch. Then I'm going to connect the other end to the handle of this." explains Naki as she refers to the container of water with the handle attached to it.

"Oh I got it! Your going to put that water directly into my bladder right?" asked Lynn.

"Mmm-hmm, that's right. I'm going to see just how much liquid your bladder can hold." replies Naki.

"Ok, You can start whenever you want." states Lynn.

"Wait, How long has it been since you've urinated today?" asked Naki.

"Uh, when I woke up this morning about 9 o'clock, then again at noon." replies Lynn.

"And what about a bowel movement?" asks Naki.

"Bowel movement? Why?" replied Lynn a bit surprised at her teacher's question.

"I just want to know." asks Naki as she lightly places her right hand over Lynn's labia.

"W-Well, I haven't had on today, yet." replied Lynn blushing.

"Ok, since its been about two hours since your last urination, you must have some urine in your bladder by now, correct?" asks Naki.

"Yeah, what about it?" replies Lynn.

"I want you to empty your bladder." states Naki as she removes her hand from the teen's labia.

"What? Right here? On your couch?" asked Lynn surprised.

"Yeah, I want you to relieve yourself right there on the couch, and keep your legs spread." replies Naki.

"Well, ok, if you say so..." states Lynn.

Lynn then relaxes her muscles. "Gimme a sec..." adds Lynn.

A few moments later, Naki heard Lynn moan quietly. Then the teen began urinating, sighing in relief as she felt the fluid leaving her bladder, down her urethra, and out in a small arched stream. As the couch got wetter and wetter, the dampness reached under Lynn and she felt herself sitting in the warm wet material of the urine-soaked cushion. Then, to Lynn's shock and surprise, she felt Naki's mouth on her labia. This made Lynn tense a bit, pinching closed her urethra. But it soon falls limp, and Lynn couldn't stop the relaxing release of the fluid from her urethra and began to urinate into Naki's mouth. As much as she wanted to, the pleasure from her urination and her teacher's mouth on her, prevented her from finding her tongue to protest. Naki drank the yellow fluid as quickly as it entered her mouth, "Mmmming" at the taste. As Lynn finished peeing, Naki removed her mouth from Lynn's labia.

"Mmm, that tasted good." states Naki as she runs a finger around her mouth to get some of the urine from that area and puts her finger in her mouth. "Now, let's fill you up." states Naki.

"I can't believe you just drank my piss." replies Lynn.

"Hehe, you should try it sometime, its not as bad as you may think." states Naki as she uses her left hand to insert the small clear tube she had into Lynn's urethra.

The dark-haired girl moaned as Naki inserted the tube into her urethra.

"There, it's in far enough. Now all I have to do is connect the other end to the handle of this container of water." states Naki. "How much are you going to put in me?" asks Lynn before getting hit with a sudden strong sense of drowsiness.

She fought it back though.

"As much as your bladder can hold." replies Naki as she connects the tube to the handle of the device with water.

"Ok, here it comes." states Naki as she then squeezes the handle of the container.

Lynn jumps momentarily as she feels the liquid enter her bladder.

"Ooh, it's warm." moans Lynn.

"Well, I didn't think that having cold water would feel to good." replies Naki.

"Ooooh..." moans Lynn.

Naki then begins to see a bulge begin to form on Lynn's abdomen. The teen just continues to moan from the sensations of the water filling her bladder. A few moments later, Naki looks away from the growing bulge on Lynn's abdomen, and looks at the clear container of water. She notices that the water lever has dropped about an inch and a half.

'Interesting, she can hold a good amount of water in her bladder.' thinks Naki.

Naki then heard Lynn start to groan, and squirm slightly.

"N-Naki, I don't think I can hold anymore." states Lynn.

"Ok then, I'll stop." replies Naki as she relaxes her grip on the handle of the water-filled device, stopping the flow of water into Lynn's bulging bladder.

Naki also removed the small tube from the teen's urethra. This caused a quick spurt of water-which will now be referred to as urine- to escape before Lynn pinched back the rest.

"Are you going to be able to hold it in?" asked Naki.

"Y-Yeah, I can. I'm fine." replied Lynn as she felt her drowsiness come back stronger. and her eyes started to become heavy. "Ooh, why am I feeling so sleepy? I can barley keep my eyes open." states Lynn as she visibly looks very sleepy.

"Maybe it could have been something you drank." replies Naki smiling.

Lynn now looks as though she could drop at any second.

"Something... I... dru..." slowly replies Lynn before she falls limply to her right as her drowsiness finally claims her.

"Great, now that she unconscious I can get to work..." replies Naki as she picks the teen up in her arms. 'Wow, she's lighter than she looks.' thinks Naki as she holds Lynn's sleeping form in her arms.

Naki carries Lynn to her basement, which looks more like a laboratory than an actual basement. Then she lays the girl on an examination bed, then goes to get a large coil of white rope from off a desk near her computer. Naki raises Lynn's arms above her head and bounds them together by her wrists, then she cuts the rope with about 2 feet of rope left from Lynn's bound hands. Naki then wraps rope above and below Lynn's left knee, and cuts off 4 feet of slack. She repeats this for Lynn's right leg.

"Ok, now that I got the ropes on her, its time to get her to hang from the ceiling." states Naki. "Now let's see... Where is that spot on the ceiling?" asked Naki to herself as she scanned the ceiling with her eyes. "Dang it, why did those things have to blend in with the paint on the ceiling?" complains Naki.

-A moment later-

"Oh! There it is!" states the brunette as she finds the spot on the ceiling with three small white colored loops protruding out of the ceiling. The loops were spaced out in a horizontal line.

Naki points her right index finger to the sleeping Lynn and raises her hand, raising the tall girl from the bed. Naki moves her under the spot, which is located in front of her computer, about five feet away. Naki then motions with her other hand and the rope that hangs from Lynn's bound hands begins to move up to the middle loop in the ceiling. Naki ties the rope on the loop and repeats her action with the rope attached just above and below Lynn's knees. Lynn now hangs comfortably from the ceiling, with her legs nicely spread, revealing the shaved area between her legs.

"Now, all I need is a small blood sample and I'll be set..." states Naki as she turns around and opens a drawer in the desk that her PC sits on.

She removes a needle, one used to draw blood. Naki removes the plastic covering the device and tosses the now useless plastic covering away in a nearby small trash can.

"Its a good thing I didn't hang her any higher, or I wouldn't be able to use her arm to get the blood I need." states Naki.

She then runs her left hand over the right cheek of Lynn's butt.

"I'd hate to but this needle into her nice little as*. It's so firm and smooth..." states Naki as she squeezes the right cheek of Lynn's butt.

Naki removes her hand after a moment and picks Lynn's left arm to get the blood from. Once she gets the small amount that she needs, Naki places her right thumb on the sight where the needle punctured her skin. She then reaches into her back pocket with her left hand and removes a Band-Aid, which she then places on the minuet hole on Lynn's arm. Naki then goes to and sits in the chair in front of her PC, and puts the blood she got from Lynn onto a small silver device connected to the side of her computer.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." states Naki as she quickly get up.

She walks over to something like a cabinet, opens it, and takes out two devices Hospitals use to give enemas. She walks back to Lynn and gives the sleeping girl two enemas. This makes another bulge form on the girl's stomach, exerting pressure on her full bladder. Naki then goes back to her computer and begins to work.

-10 min later-

"Hmmm, this is quite interesting..." states Naki to herself as she smiles.

Naki then reaches into her right pocket and takes out her cell phone, dials a number, then spins around in the chair to face Lynn as she places the phone to her ear. A moment later, a female voice comes from the phone.

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"Hey, Cindy, its me Naki." replies Naki.

"Yeah? So what's up?" asks Cindy.

"I'd like to ask you a question..." replies Naki.

"Ok, shoot." states Cindy.

"What are the chances of one finding a person with succubus blood in them?" asks Naki.

"Pretty much 0, to my knowledge, Succubi don't even exist anymore." replies Cindy.

"So, your saying there's no possible way for someone to have that type of blood?" asks Naki smiling as she looks at Lynn.

"Well, there one way that its possible, but even then its highly unlikely." states Cindy.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asks Naki.

"Well, somehow, if the person has a dormant succubus gene in them it's been shown that, that particular gene could come out of its dormant states when the girl reaches her teen years. But that's only occurred way back when Succubi existed, there's no way this could happen in today's age." explains Cindy.

'Looks like I have a very rare find here.' thinks Naki smiling.

Naki then saw Lynn begin to stir and moan a bit.

"Ok, thanks for the info, bye." states Naki as she gets up.

"Ok, cya later." replied Cindy before Naki ended the call and placed her phone back in her right pocket.

"Have a nice nap?" asks Naki. "Mmm, where am I? And why am I hanging from the ceiling?" replies Lynn.

"Your in my basement." states Naki.

Lynn raises her head and opens her eyes. "Basement? It looks more like a-ah!" replies Lynn as she cut off by her bladder forcefully reminding her of its bulging fullness.

Since her legs are spread, Lynn has a hard time holding the urine at bay. But she somehow manages to hold it back.

"Oh, my bladder! It hurts." states Lynn in discomfort.

"I'm sure it does." states Naki walking till she's a foot away from Lynn.

"Please, get me down so I can go to the bathroom." replies Lynn.

Naki then placed her right hand over Lynn's labia, forcing a gasp from her.

"W-What are you doing? I gotta pee!" states Lynn as she begins to squirm.

As Lynn fight's back another strong urge to urinate, her squirming causes her stomach to emit a sick-like growl and Lynn feels her intestines cramp with a sudden but familiar pain.

"Oww, my stomach hurts. Lynn then feels a different urge strike her and she tenses up. Ooh, my bladder is bad enough, but not this! Please, let me go to the bathroom." pleads Lynn.

"Nah, you can go right here." replies Naki.

"What? Peeing isn't the only urge I'm having right now." states Lynn as she fights for control of her body releasing it's solid waste.

"Heh, I know." replies Naki.

Lynn succeeds in gaining control, only for her bladder to scream at her.

"Ah! The urges are coming back to back! I won't be able to last like this." groans Lynn as she attempts to clench her urethra shut.

But a few drops still find there way out as they wet Naki's palm a bit. Naki smiles and inserts two fingers into the girl's vagina. Lynn groans and tries to move her hips to get the fingers out, but only succeeds in thrusting her hips into Naki's fingers, making her groan louder as this action taxes her hold. Naki very slowly begins to pump her fingers, making Lynn groan and squirm in desperation. Lynn managed to outlast the spasm of her bladder, but her squirming again caused her bowels to spasm strongly. Lynn tensed hard in trying to prevent the contents within her rectum escape. When Lynn did manage to hold back the urge, she was sweaty and exhausted. She didn't have much energy left to fight, and Naki's action with her fingers wasn't helping the matter.

"P-Please... let me go to the bathroom." begs Lynn tiredly.

"Would you honestly be able to make it in time?" asked Naki.

Tears were now starting to fall from Lynn's eyes from the strain her body was going through to prevent her dual accident.

"...No..." replied Lynn lowly.

"So just give it up and pee and sh*t yourself." replied Naki as she pressed on Lynn's bladder from inside her vagina, and she used her left hand to press into Lynn stomach.

Lynn groaned loudly and tensed sharply as both urges assaulted her tired body. Lynn knew she couldn't hold back both urges at the same time, so she choose to hold in the contents of her bowels. So without any attempt to hold back the urine, Lynn peed HARD. A torrent of clear urine burst from her limp and tired urethra. Since Lynn had her legs spread while in the air, the torrent of urine hit Naki, drenching her face, hair, and shirt. Naki did nothing to prevent the urine from wetting her, which it did for about 1 1/2 minutes before the hard stream began to lose pressure, to a low stream falling from over Lynn's vagina before falling to the floor, then a small trickle.

"Oooohhhh! That felt soooo good!" exclaims Lynn as she laxes up from exhaustion.

"Yeah, it sure did, I'm completely soaked." replies Naki as she removes her fingers from Lynn, then took two steps back.

Lynn quickly cringed as she felt her bowels try to release its contents.

"N-Nooo! I'm too tired to fight back! Its coming out, I can't stop it!" exclaims Lynn as she feels her waste forcing its way down her rectum.

Lynn tried one last final attempt at holding the contents at bay. but that took the last bit of energy Lynn had to hold it back. Then it finally happened, as Lynn's clenching anus finally gave up the fight, a brown liquid forcefully left Lynn's anus for about two seconds. She managed to clench back the rest momentarily.

"Heh, liquid sh*t. You must've had an upset stomach huh?" asks Naki smiling slightly.

Lynn just groaned in reply again before her anus fell limp again, allowing the last bit a liquefied waste freedom from her body before Lynn regained control and clenched her anus shut once again. Now that the liquid sh*t was gone, the solid type was traveling down her rectum. Upon feeling this, and the fact that she already had begun to lose control, Lynn simply gave up fighting it and started to push.

Lynn "Ahhh'ed" as she felt the solid waste leaving her body in one long piece of feces before it broke off and fell to the floor after it reached a foot in length. This continued for about 30 seconds before Lynn appeared to push harder and the waste left her body much quicker before being pinched off by Lynn's anus involuntarily. Lynn pushed more out for a few moments before groaning, as she no longer seemed to be defecating.

"What's wrong?" asks Naki.

"I-It's too big, I c-can't, push it out." replied Lynn groaning.

"Really? You want me to reach in there and pull it out?" asks Naki.

"N-No! D-Don't, I'll get it out myself." replies Lynn.

"Ok then, start push'in." states Naki.

Lynn took a deep breath and pushed HARD, hard enough to force a small spurt of urine from her urethra, causing it to burn. A very small amount of urine began to trickle out Lynn's stinging urethra as she continued pushing. She then felt the big piece of bodily waste at her anal exit. Lynn took a quick breath and used any energy she had left to slowly push the big 1 1/2-inch in diameter piece of waste from her body. Lynn started to groan as she felt it stretching her anus as it slowly made its way out. Then finally, causing Lynn to "Ahh!" loudly, the huge hunk of sh*t finally made its exit, falling to the floor with a thud.

Completely spent of energy, Lynn nearly passed out as she let her head drop limply, breathing slowly. Naki then walked up to her and lifted her head by her chin.

"Good girl, I'm gonna let you rest right now. So you can go to sleep if ya want." states Naki.

Lynn's eyes droop closed and Naki could hear the low breathing of the girl's slumber.

-About 2 hours later, about 5 o'clock-

"Mmmm..." moaned Lynn as she begins to stir.

Lynn started to move her arms and legs and quickly found out she couldn't move them more than two inches. She also felt that she was laying on something soft. Lynn slowly opened her eyes to see that her arms and legs were bound to the bed she was laying on, still nude by the way. She was spread out in a form similar to an X. Lynn looked around and assumed that she was in Naki's bedroom.

"Naki must really like silk." states Lynn to herself as she felts the silky bed cover under her. The teen then sighed 'What I'm I tied up for now?' thinks Lynn as she tests the strength of the ropes by pulling on them. "I'm kinda thirsty now, actually, now that I think about it, I have drunk anything besides that drink from earlier." states Lynn. She then looked directly at the ceiling and gasped in shock at what she saw. "A mirror? Naki has a mirror above her bed?" asks Lynn to herself as she sees the mirror above the bed reflecting her image. The mirror was big enough to show the entire bed.

Lynn looked at herself in the mirror, her arms and legs tied to the bed. As she continued to stare at her reflection, tied up and spread on the bed, she began to get aroused. Her nipples stiffening and her labia moistening. A few moments later, Lynn was trying to rub her legs together, but the ropes prevented this simple act. She also pulled on the ropes that bound her hands wanting to play with the stiff nipples of her small breasts. Lynn groaned at the raising level of arousal flowing through her body, that she couldn't give herself the simple pleasure of touch. A few minutes later, Lynn's nipples had reached the peak of arousal while her labia was soaking and literally dripping with her arousal juices. A decently sized wet spot, about two inches in diameter, had formed on the red silk bed sheet from Lynn dripping wet labia.

Naki found Lynn in this state as she opened her door and walked in.

"Hey, sleep well?" asked Naki.

"I need attention! Please, touch me, touch me anywhere!" replied Lynn desperately.

"My goodness, what's got you so worked up? Wow, your labia is dripping wet." states Naki as she walks to the bed. She's currently on the left side of the bed.

"The ceiling..." replies Lynn. Naki looks up and smiles, then back to Lynn.

"Oh yeah, my mirror. Your this turned on simply looking at yourself?" asks Naki.

"Yes, please, touch me somewhere." pleads Lynn.

Naki places her left hand above Lynn wet labia and feels the high degree of high raising from the area. Naki then retracts her hand from Lynn's crotch.

"You're incredibly hot down there, but I'm not going to give you the pleasure of touch just yet." states Naki.

Lynn groans in desperation and starts to squirm, trying vainly to free her hands from their bounds.

"Are you thirsty?" asks Naki.

"Ooh... y-yes." moans Lynn as she feels her arousal climbing higher and higher without any aid besides her sight.

Naki then removed her jeans then her red silk panties followed. She then got on her bed and sat up on her knees, which were at Lynn's sides. Naki's shaven labia was just above Lynn's face.

"I shave too, see." states Naki. Lynn just looks up at Naki, her eyes pleading for the pleasure of touch. "I hope you like it warm." states Naki rubbing the small bulge of her bladder with her right hand.

"W-What? Your going to pee on me?" asks Lynn shocked.

"That all depends one if you decide to drink it or not, you are thirsty aren't you?" replied Naki.

"B-But..." states Lynn.

"You better make up your mind quick, or your going to be wearing it. All over your face..." replied Naki.

Naki then reached her left hand behind her and stroked Lynn's inner right thigh. Making the girl moan as a shot of pleasure coursed through her body from this simple action.

"Cooperate, and you'll get more..." states Naki.

"Ooh, ok, ok, I'll cooperate." moans Lynn in reply.

"Good, here it comes..." replies Naki as she laxes up her urethra and closed her eyes.

Just as Naki felt the urine traveling down her urethra, to her surprise, she suddenly felt Lynn's mouth over her labia. This caused the teacher to gasp in surprise and delight before her urine began to freely exit her urethra and into Lynn's waiting mouth. Naki moaned as she relieved herself in Lynn's mouth.

'Naki was right, it doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would.' thinks Lynn as she drinks Naki's urine. 'But I wouldn't want to do this again."

After about a minute later, Naki finished urinating. Lynn removed her mouth from Naki's labia and placed her head back on the bed. Where she saw in the mirror above them, her mouth had a shine of wetness from her act seconds ago. Her body hadn't let her forget about its need for pleasure, and Lynn began to groan and squirm again. Trying to free her hands from the ropes to pleasure herself.

"Well, since you cooperated so well, I'll give you your reward." states Naki as she gets off the bed to her left.

She goes to one of her dressers and opens the second drawer, Naki takes out a two-foot long, slender blue vibrator. With a diameter of about a quarter of an inch.

"What's that for?" asks Lynn in mild shock at the length of the vibrator.

"Tell me Lynn, how far have you stuck a dildo into your vagina?" as she walks back to and on the bed. She's now at the girl's right side and she's on her knees, sitting on her legs.

"As far as I could it to go." replied Lynn.

The teen gave up on struggling with the ropes at this moment. Realizing that no amount of pulling was going to free her hands, besides, she was just wearing herself out. But she still squirmed as her arousal kept raising, her body desperately craving any type of outside stimulation.

"Heh, or so you thought..." states Naki.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asks Lynn.

"I'm going to show you a new level of pleasure..." replied Naki as she finally, albeit slowly, entered the long dildo into Lynn's extremely wet and aroused vagina.

Lynn moaned loudly and tensed sharply as she felt herself almost come right then and there. She was on the very brink of orgasm, but Naki knew that if she kept her action extremely slow, Lynn wouldn't get the orgasm her body was craving for. For three long near-orgasm minutes, Naki slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of Lynn's vagina. The vibrator was wide enough to rub the walls of Lynn's vagina. Naki had her left hand pressed down on Lynn's right leg to stop her squirming. Only leaving her uncontrollable moaning to convey the ecasity her body was under. One more agonizingly pleasure-filled minute passed, and as Naki slowly entered the vibrator for the last time, she pushed it in as far as it would go before the vibrator hit a 'wall' deep inside Lynn. The teen moaned again, this time from how deeply the vibrator was in her.

"P-Please... I, come... want to..." moaned Lynn, her level of pleasure was now beginning to effect her speaking ability. She was trying to say, "Please, I want to come."

"You'll soon get what you want..." replied Naki as she begun to push the dildo against the 'wall' in Lynn's vagina.

Lynn begins to groan from this.

"W-What are you doing? It won't go any further..." replied Lynn feeling the pressure.

"Yes it will." stated Naki as she started to push a bit harder.

"Ah, no, it won't. Please stop." replied Lynn. Lynn's arousal now started to drop because of fear.

Lynn then felt the 'wall' beginning to give.

"Trust me, it will." replied Naki.

Naki then did one swift push on the vibrator and finally broke through the wall. Causing Lynn to gasp loudly in shock as she felt the dildo swiftly proceeds further into her, but she was further shocked when she felt no pain and Naki pushing the long vibrator in deeper.

"W-What happened? It doesn't hurt... i-it feels pretty good actually." states Lynn as she feels her arousal level raising to its previous high level.

"I pushed past your cervix into your uterus." replies Naki starting the in and out motion again. Making Lynn moan.

'My uterus?' That's deep as hell!' thought Lynn.

"You ready for that orgasm?" asks Naki smiling.

"Yes! Oh please yes! Make me come!" replied Lynn eagerly.

"Ok then, here ya go..." replied Naki as she reached down the nine inches of the vibrator protruding from Lynn and clicked over a switch on the bottom.

As soon as the vibration started, Lynn's body immediately froze. While the vibration in her vagina was something she was used to feeling, the vibration within her cervix and uterus was completely new to her. Lynn came immediately, her vaginal muscles spasming wildly, and she moaned loudly as she experienced the most powerful and intense orgasm of her 17 years of life. Almost as soon as her moment hit, Lynn quickly raised her pelvis and ejaculated and amazing five-second long hard, clear stream of her cum from her urethra that had a distance of just over six feet. Soon after her 5 second long stream, her pelvis momentary fell back to the bed before it quickly raised again and a second, 3.5 second long stream of her cum ejected itself from Lynn's urethra. Lynn's body fell back to the bed and relaxed for a second before tensing up again as a few short, small spurts of ejaculatory fluid forced its way out. A few moments later, Lynn was done squirting her cum, but that didn't mean her orgasm had ended, oh no, her orgasm continued as the deeply inserted vibrator continued to vibrate deeply within her. Lynn writhed against her bounds in extreme pleasure as her vaginal muscles contracted powerfully. The electricity of pleasure assaulted her body like nothing else. When Her orgasm finally did seem to pass 5 minutes later, Lynn's chest rose up and down quickly as she lay limply on the bed with the vibrator still going strong within her. She simply began to moan from the still high amount of pleasure it gave, and squirmed in pleasure. Lynn then felt the vibrations stop suddenly and the dildo being pulled out.

"No! Don't! I want more!" whined Lynn as she felt the entire object leave her.

"More? After an orgasm like that you want even more?" asks Naki a bit surprised.

"Yes, please I want more." replied Lynn eagerly.

Naki placed the vibrator on the floor to her right. Then a thought suddenly hit her, reminding her of her earlier discovery.

"Ok, you want more, I'll give you more..." states Naki as she places her right hand on Lynn's drenched-with-juices labia. This makes Lynn moan and tense a bit. "Look up at the mirror." states Naki. 'Heh, watch as my hand disappears into you.' thinks Naki. Lynn does this and sees Naki rubbing on her labia.

Naki lowers her hand a bit and brings all five of her fingers together and pushes her hand into Lynn, who quickly groans as she feels herself being spread before Naki's hand completely enters her.

"Heh, would ya look at that, and here I was thinking that I was going to hurt you by doing this, But your so wet my hand just sled right on in your tight vagina." states Naki.

"I d-don't think anything bigger would fit." replies Lynn.

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." states Naki. "But your right, without stretching you out, not much besides my hand will fit in you. By the way, would you like to use your hands now?" states Naki.

"Yes! Please! Replies Lynn. "Ok then..."

Naki opened a nearby drawer on her left side and removed a small knife and cut the rope keeping Lynn's right arm away from her body. As soon as the rope was cut, Lynn's right hand quickly made its way to her aroused right nipple. Lynn's left hand did the same when Naki cut the rope tying her left hand to the bed. Lynn was finally giving her breasts and nipples attention and she loved it. Naki meanwhile, started to pump her hand into Lynn's wet vagina. Lynn moaned from the stimuli she was getting. She pinched and pulled her aroused nipples, sending quick jolts of pleasure through her body with each pinch and pull. Lynn began to squirm again slightly as she felt her second orgasm slowly building from Naki pumping her hand into her vagina, with wet noises coming from the pumping action. Lynn felt Naki add rotating her hand left and right as she entered and exited her vagina. This made Lynn tense and moan as she felt Naki's twisting hand attacking the walls of her vagina. As Naki's hand had sped up to a nice fast pace, each rotating pump of her hand added a new jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body. As her level of pleasure began to sharply rise, so did the moment of her second release, which made her squirm more and more as she felt her orgasm nearing. After three minutes of squirming later, Lynn felt herself on the edge of her release, and just before it hit, Lynn stopped the pinching and pulling of her left nipple and shot her hand down to her incredibly aroused clit which had been ignored this whole time.

She was only able to pinch the small nub once between her fingers before her orgasm hit. Although not as intense as her previous orgasm, this one was still no average release. Lynn stiffened up sharply as her orgasm hit. Her vaginal muscles squeezing Naki's hand tightly as they involuntarily contracted powerfully, but Naki still managed to move her hand in and out of Lynn's spasming vagina. The teen then felt her cum sputtering out of her urethra. This was caused from Naki pumping her hand into Lynn repeatedly. Lynn's ejaculation lasted for about 20 seconds before the sputtering began to die down, and so did Lynn's loud moaning and squirming. A few moments later, her orgasm passed and she lay on the bed limply. Naki then slowly removes her hand making Lynn produce a quite moan. Naki's hand shined with Lynn's vaginal juices as she retracted her hand.

"More..." replied Lynn tiredly.

"You have got to be kidding!" replied Naki surprised.

"You've had two powerful orgasms and you STILL want more? Aren't you exsaust-" Naki then remembered something that caused her to stop. "Here, knock ya self out." replied Naki as she grabbed the vibrator at her side and reinserted it deeply into Lynn's vagina, passed her cervix and back into her uterus, and turned on the vibration. Making Lynn tense and moan in pleasure.

Then a ringing is heard outside of the room.

"Huh? What's that? That doesn't sound like any phone I have." stated Naki.

"I-It's mine, it must be my mom. Could you go get it for me please? It's in my skirt." asks Lynn.

"Ok, sure. One sec..." replies Naki as she leaves the room.

Naki goes to her living room where Lynn's clothes still are, on the floor near the couch. She reaches into one of the skirt pockets and removes the cell phone. Naki then presses a button and puts the device to her right ear.

"Hello?" asks Naki.

"Where's Lynn?" replies a woman's voice.

"She's here, you wanna speak to her?" asks Naki.

"That may not be necessary, are you Naki Kanomi?" replies the woman.

"Yes, I would assume this is her mom, correct?" asks Naki.

"Yes, that's correct, I'm Suzan Kiddo, and Lynn has told me a lot about you." replies Suzan.

Naki sweatdrops. "Oh? Like what?" asks Naki.

"Like how much of a 'pleasure it is to be in your class." replies Suzan.

"Uh, heh, what do you mean by that?" asks Naki nervously.

"Don't play innocent Miss Kanomi, Lynn has told me what goes on in your classroom." replies Suzan.

"Uh, well you don't sound upset about it..." states Naki.

"I'm not, I'm glad really. Now my sweet Lynn has someone besides me to get her sexual fill." replies Suzan.

"What?" exclaims Naki in shock.

"My Lynn love being the center of attention, and sex. You could say, it's in her blood..."

End ^_^


	5. Kicked Out

After being kicked out of school for the day for fighting, Lynn returns home with Alex, where their new born relationship may already come to a crashing halt.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, MILD VIOLENCE

School was going to begin in less than 30 minutes as some students were outside the open doors of their classrooms. Some were in the rooms, some were in the hall. Regardless though of where they were, they were all chatting away about various things. They all had their little groups too, a few guys would be talking and laughing to each other while the girls did the same in their groups. There were a few boy/girl groups as well.

A tall dark-haired girl by the name of Lynn was in one of the girl groups chatting away. For some odd reason, Lynn got the feeling to stop talking for a moment and look to her right at a tall blonde with long hair smiling while talking to her friends.

"There's the little dike now. Heh, watch this..." states the blonde to her three friends as a small redheaded girl walks up the hall. Carrying a few various books in her left hand.

The blonde swiftly placed her right foot in the girl's path, tripping her to the hard tiled floor, causing her books to spill from her hands to the floor.

"Watch were your going!" stated the blonde to the redhead.

"... I'm sorry..." replied the girl as she collected her books from the floor.

The dark-haired girl quickly began walking to the scene.

"Oh no you don't! Don't apologize to her Alex. She tripped you on purpose." states Lynn as she walks passed Alex to the blonde, who eyed Lynn up and down quickly.

"And who the hell are you?" asks the girl.

"Her friend, and that's all you need to know." replies Lynn.

"Oh, so your the dikes bit*h, huh?" asks the blonde.

That remark made Lynn visibly angry.

"Apologize to her, or I'll beat the fu*k out of you." stated Lynn as her fists clenched.

"Apologize? You must be kidding! I'm not apologizing to a fu*king dike." replied the blonde.

"Lynn, you don't have to do this, just stop already." requested Alex now on her feet.

"I'm not stopping until you get your apology. Even if I have to beat it out of her." replied Lynn cracking her knuckles.

"Can you hear? She's not getting an apology from me you freak." states the blonde.

Lynn quickly grabs the collar of the blonde's school uniform at the statement.

"What the fu*k did you just call me?" asks Lynn angrily.

"You heard me, all dikes are freaks, and freaks belong in the circus. Where they-

The blonde was quickly silenced by a swift right hook from Lynn. Causing her to drop like a bag of bricks to the floor. A crowd of students had quickly started to form after this. Lynn hovered over the shocked girl now holding her jaw with one hand as Lynn looked at her angrily.

"Get the fu*k up! I wanna beat your a*s properly!" exclaims Lynn.

The blonde simply looked at Lynn in disbelief that she actually hit her. She had never been in a fight before so she knew she wouldn't be able to win a one-on-one fight.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking anymore? I couldn't have broken your jaw." states Lynn.

The blonde simply looked at the floor. Lynn then started to crack her knuckles again.

"I'll tell you one thing, you better get the fu*k up before I start kicking the sh*t out of you." states Lynn smirking.

Alex then placed a hand of Lynn's shoulder from behind firmly. A little bit too firmly as Lynn mistook Alex's hand for one the blondes friends trying to attack her and quickly turned around and socked Alex right in the side of the face with her left hand. This caused Alex to stumble back some with her right hand on the side of her face, stunned but she didn't fall.

"Who the hell are- 'gasp' Alex! Oh I'm SO sorry! I didn't know that was you!" apologies Lynn as she sees who she punched.

"Ah, It's ok, I shouldn't have been behind you." states Alex.

"The dike deserved it." came the blondes voice as she sits on the floor.

"You bit*h!" exclaims Lynn as she promptly kicks the girl hard in the gut.

But Alex stops her from continuing as she grabs her left arm and pulls her away, leaving the blonde on the floor holding her stomach.

"Lynn no! Just stop it already!" pleads Alex.

Just then, a familiar female voice is heard in the crowd of students around the three.

"What's going on down here?" came Naki's voice as she made her way through the crowd to the three students. She wore a simple looking one-piece red dress with no sleeves.

"That girl hit me for no reason!" quickly states the blonde.

"No reason my a*s! That bit*h was picking on Alex and insulted me!" states Lynn.

"Whoa, slow down! Lynn, you actually hit her?" asks Naki.

"Yea I did, and if that bit*h says one more bad thing about me she'll be eating through a straw. I've done it before and I'll do it again." replies Lynn eyeing the blonde.

"You wouldn't dare dike, not with a teacher here." states the blonde as she gets to her feet.

The blonde is sent back to the floor as Lynn quickly frees herself from Alex's hold on her arm and gives the girl another right hook.

"Get up bit*h, I don't care if the fu*king principal is here. I'll still whoop your a*s!" exclaims Lynn.

Naki quickly pulled Lynn away from the girl.

"Lynn stop it right now!" exclaimed Naki.

"But Naki-

"Don't 'but' me, Lynn, Alex go to my room. And you Christy, go to the office." states Naki.

"What did I do?" asks Christy on the floor holding the side of her face again.

"Don't you give me that, I know your one of the top trouble makers in this school. Now go to the office." states Naki.

Christy got to her feet and Naki looked at the crowd around them.

"... And what are you all still doing here? Don't you all have somewhere to be?" asks Naki.

A few groans were heard as the crowd started to dissipate. Naki then turned her attention to Lynn and Alex, who was hiding the side of her face that Lynn accidentally hit her on from Naki.

"I'll be with you two in a moment, I have to make sure Christy goes straight to the office." states Naki taking the blonde by the arm.

-A few minutes later, in Naki's classroom.-

Lynn and Alex are both standing near the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Lynn's currently has her back to Alex.

"I'm really sorry that I hit you Alex. I thought that girls friends were gonna try and jump me when I felt that hand grab my shoulder." apologizes Lynn.

"I told you before, it's alright. I should've said something before I touched you. Besides, my jaw isn't that swollen anyway." replies Alex.

"But it's swollen none-the-less. I'm going to get some ice for you." states Lynn walking to the door.

"But Ms. Kanomi told us to stay here and wait for her." states Alex.

"Don't you worry cutie, I'll be back before ya know it." replies Lynn before a blush claims her face, embarrassed for some reason, and quickly leaves the room.

"Cutie?" states Alex to herself.

Outside, Lynn hits herself in the head with the palm of her hands.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! 'sigh' I can't believe I called her that out loud. I just hope she didn't notice...' thinks Lynn. "Well, there's no use thinking about it now. I'll just go find so ice and get back before Naki does."

Lynn then starts walking down the hall to her right.

"Hmmm, I'm sure the Teacher's Lounge has some ice, I'll go check there."

Lynn found the door to the lounge and was about to try and open it when it suddenly opened to reveal, unfortunately for Lynn, Naki. Who had a small bag of ice in one hand.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to wait in the classroom." states Naki.

"U-Uh, w-well, I got to get some Ice for Alex." replies Lynn.

"... And why does she need ice? I saw nothing wrong with her." asks Naki.

"Well, I kinda hit her by accident earlier." replies Lynn sweatdropping.

Naki stares at Lynn a moment before handing her the bag of Ice in her hand.

"Here, take it. I'll just get a second one. Now go back and stay in the room until I come." states Naki.

"Ok, thanks." replies Lynn before going back to the classroom.

-Back in the room-

"I'm back Alex, and I got the ice." states Lynn as she closes the door.

Alex, who was now by one of the three big windows at the side of the room turned around and replied.

"Thanks." stated Alex as she walked to Lynn and attempted to take the bag but Lynn quickly moved it away.

"Wait, let me..." states Lynn blushing slightly.

"What?" questioned Alex.

"I feel bad about hurting you, the least I can do is help you feel better." replies Lynn.

"Oh, well, ok." states Alex.

Lynn placed the bag gently on the slightly swollen area of Alex's face, on her right side and saw the redhead close her eyes and sighed in the pleasurable chill the ice gave.

'She's such a cutie.' thought Lynn looking at Alex's face. 'I wonder...' thought Lynn as her blush deepened.

Lynn slowly started moving her face closer to Alex's, intending on kissing her. Alex opened her eyes slightly and was quite surprised at what Lynn was attempting and quickly backed away.

"Ah! What are you doing?" asks Alex.

"I... I can't hide it anymore. I like you Alex, I really, really like you." replies Lynn blushing and looking at Alex smiling.

"You do? So that's why you called me cutie earlier?" asks Alex.

"So, you actually heard that huh?" replies Lynn looking embarrassed.

"Of course I heard it." states Alex.

Then Alex turned her back to Lynn to prevent her from seeing her smiling.

"I'm flattered that you feel that way about me but... how do you know if I don't already have someone?" questioned Alex.

Lynn was surprised by this question.

"I... I never even thought about that..." replied Lynn.

For some reason, Alex found herself suppressing a giggle.

"So you expect me to just say I feel the same way about you and start hugging and kissing you like in one of those Shoujo-Ai fan-fics?" asks Alex.

"Well, kinda, yeah." replied Lynn embarrassingly.

Alex managed to put a stern look on her face before turning around and walking to Lynn.

"I have only one thing to say to you..." states Alex firmly.

"What?" asked Lynn fearing the worst.

"First, close your eye's." stated Alex.

"Uh, ok..." replied Lynn nervously as she then closed her eyes.

Alex's facial expression softened as she looked at Lynn and a smile formed on her face as she raised her face to Lynn's. Alex was about a half a foot shorter than Lynn was, so she had to lift herself slightly on her toe's to surprise Lynn with a kiss fully on the lips. It was now Lynn's turn to back away in surprise.

"W-Wha! I thought..." replied Lynn quickly.

"Heh, I just wanted to screw with you for a minute." giggled Alex.

"That's mean, you had me thinking you were already taken." pouted Lynn playfully.

"I know, I like to mess with people sometimes." replied Alex.

Unfortunately for the two, they couldn't continue as the classroom door opened to reveal Naki walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Well, let's get this over with shall we?" states Naki.

Naki sees the two girls looking at her with their faces a bit red.

"Did I interrupt something?" questioned Naki raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, n-no, no you didn't." replies Lynn.

"Good, let's get started. You admit to hitting Christy right Lynn?" asks Naki walking to and behind her desk and seats in the chair.

"Yep, so how long am I out for? 3 days? A week?" asks Lynn almost playfully.

"Try two weeks." replies Naki.

"Two weeks! Why the hell am I being kicked out for two weeks?" asks Lynn.

"You may not want to hear this, but you're more to blame than Christy is." replies Naki.

"How the fu*k is that? That bit*h started it." exclaims Lynn.

"Watch the mouth Kiddo. That whole scene in the hallway wouldn't have happened if you hadn't got involved." states Naki.

"So I should've just let Alex get picked on?" asks Lynn.

"Let me put it this way, would Alex have a swollen jaw right now if you hadn't got involved?" asks Naki.

Lynn couldn't find anything to say to this. She knew Naki was right but she didn't want to admit it.

"Isn't two weeks a bit much though? Even if I did hit her?" asks Lynn trying to change the subject a bit.

"Well... if you don't want to be kicked out for two weeks then there is something else you can do but I doubt you'd agree to do it." states Naki.

"What is it?" asks Lynn.

"Well, you and Christy have to apologize to each other." replied Naki.

"Oh HELL no! Ain't happen'in. I'd rather be kicked out for two weeks." states Lynn.

"You would seriously want to be kicked out rather than apologize?" asks Naki.

"Yep, I'm not apologizing to her." replies Lynn.

"Come on Lynn, don't be like this. You do owe her one." states Alex.

"I don't owe her sh*t!" states Lynn.

Naki then looked at the watch on her left hand.

"Well, we have some time before school starts. I'm going to let you think about this Lynn. Hopefully you'll change your mind." states Naki as she leaves the room.

"Lynn, come on. Can you honestly say that you'd want to be kicked out for two weeks rather than apologize?" asks Alex.

"Yep." was Lynn's reply.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" asks Alex.

Lynn didn't reply.

"It's stupid and you know! Just apologies, your being as stubborn as that girl was." states Alex.

Lynn looked away from Alex for a moment, then to the redhead's crotch and a smile crossed her face as she looked Alex in the face again.

"Ok, but under one condition..." states Lynn.

"What?"

"I'll apologies if you agree to cut down that forest ya got growing." states Lynn grinning.

"What? No, I'm not doing that!" replied Alex.

"Well, I'm not apologizing. Come on, all that hair down there has to be uncomfortable."

"What does the amount of hair I have, have to do with apologizing to Christy?"

"No shave, no apology, simple as that. You're the one that wanted me to apologize so badly. If you want me to do something I don't really want to do, I think it's only fair that you have to do something you don't want to do. So, what will it be." states Lynn.

"... Ok fine, I'll do it. But I'm only doing it once." replies Alex.

"Great, I'll help you do it tomorrow during the weekend at my place, ok?" states Lynn.

Alex just looks at Lynn, a bit upset.

"Aww, don't look that way. Look on the bright side, it'll eventually grow back." states Lynn as she places a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Ms. Kanomi, you can come back in now." calls Alex ignoring Lynn.

The door open and Naki walks about two steps in.

"Have you decided?" asks Naki.

"Yes, I'm gonna apologize." states Lynn.

"Good, ok, you can come in now..." states Naki turning to the door.

A moment later, the blonde from earlier, Christy walks in, holding a bag of ice to the left side of her jaw. She walks to face Lynn and Alex until she's about two feet away from them, she doesn't look to happy ether.

"Christy's going to apologize to Alex then to you Lynn, then you to her Lynn." states Naki.

"Ok, fine with me, let's get this over with." states Lynn as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Ok Christy, start." replies Naki.

"Ok, Alex, I'm sorry for tripping you in the hallway, and calling you what I did." states Christy as she then extends her free hand.

Alex however, doesn't shake her hand and instead hugs Christy.

"Apology accepted!" replies Alex before ending the embrace, leaving Christy a bit surprised and blushing slightly.

Christy then turns to Lynn.

"I'm sorry that I insulted you and called you a freak."

Christy extends her hand to Lynn and a few seconds pass before Lynn grins and grasps the girl's hand and firmly shakes once.

"... And I'm sorry for fu*king you up a bit. I could have handled that situation a lot better than I did." replies Lynn.

Christy had begun to frown at Lynn.

"While not the best apology, it will do. Now that this is done, Christy, your mom is probably waiting on you now. Go back to the office. Lynn, Alex, you too, the three of you are going home." states Naki.

"What?" chorused Alex and Lynn.

"I just said I was sorry and I'm still being kicked out?" asked Lynn.

"What did I do?" asked Alex.

"Relax, it's only for one day, and Alex, the reason your going to is because you were involved." answers Naki.

"But my parents leave for work after I leave for school, there's no one home to come get me." states Alex.

"Don't worry, I got a car, I'll drop you off." replies Lynn.

"You would? Thanks."

"Ok, you three, let's go..." states Naki.

-Awhile later, Alex is in Lynn's car with her-

"Hey, I got an idea!" states Lynn.

"What?"

"You'll be all lonely in that house alone. How about we go to my place? I'm sure my mom would love to meet you." states Lynn.

"Are you sure it's ok? She won't mind?" asks Alex.

"Of course it's ok, my mom loves visitors." replies Lynn as she opens the glove compartment and takes out her cell phone.

She dials a number and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to bring a friend over... Yeah, I got kicked out again... yeah, I know... ok, ok, I get it... thanks, I think your really going to like her... k, cya soon." converses Lynn.

"Again? You were kicked out before?" asks Alex.

"Yeah, back in my old school, I used to get into constant trouble. But I still managed to keep my grades up, hehe." smiles Lynn as she starts up the car and begins to pull out of the parking spot.

"Really? Well, that makes two of us..." states Alex

Lynn suddenly stops the car.

"Y-Your kidding right? YOU, used to get into fights? You don't look like you could eeeeever win a fight." asks Lynn shocked.

An annoyed look quickly crossed Alex's face at Lynn's last statement. But she decided to ignore Lynn's previous statement.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it..." states Alex.

"Whoa, wait a minute, if you can fight, why didn't you get up and clock that blonde at least one good time when she tripped you?" asked Lynn.

"You don't know how hard it was for me not to do exactly that. I didn't want another bad rep, I just want to start with a clean slate."

Lynn resumes moving the car and drives to the exit of the parking lot.

"You're talking like you've had a few meetings with the Men in Blue or, the MIB." giggles Lynn.

After an awkward silence, Lynn quickly looked at Alex.

"You have, haven't you? asks Lynn.

"Can we drop the subject please?" replies Alex.

"Ok, we'll talk about something else." states Lynn as they leave the parking lot into the street.

-A few minutes later-

"Hey, what's your favorite sexual position?" states Lynn.

"H-Huh? What kinda question is that? Why ask that so suddenly?" asked Alex shocked.

"Just wanna know. Mine is the one where my pussy is rubbing on another girl's pussy. Oh it feels so good, every girl has to try it at least once in my opinion, even if they're straight."

"Ok then, I guess my favorite would be anyone that has me being licked... down there." states Alex blushing.

"How would you get pleasure from that with all the hair you got growing down there?" asked Lynn giggling.

"It can be done..." states Alex looking annoyed.

"Sorry cutie, but I'm not going down on you unless you shave. Heh, I'll go down and come back up with a mouthful of hair. It wouldn't be so bad if you at least kept it trimmed..." states Lynn.

"Why are we talking about this again? I already agreed that I'd shave it off. Just drop it and change the subject."

"Ok, ok, change of subject, hmmm... Oh, hey, do you know what a Succubus is?" asked Lynn grinning.

"Uh, no, what is it?"

"A female sex demon."

"D-Demon?" asked Alex in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Yeah, there evil demons that go after humans and fu*k them until they die. Although they mainly go after men, they like cute young girls like you." explains Lynn.

"What! B-But why?" asked Alex.

Lynn then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex.

"I can't believe how gullible you are." laughed Lynn.

"Huh? So all that was a lie?" asked Alex.

"Most of it, anyway, I got you back from earlier."

"Most of it? You mean some of that was true?" asked Alex.

Lynn just smiled at Alex and continued driving.

"Hey come on, how much of that was true?" asked Alex.

"What's the weirdest place you've done it before?" replied Lynn.

"What? What's with these sudden, out of the blue questions?" asked Alex.

Lynn just laughed.

About 10 minutes later, Lynn drove into the driveway of her house. Lynn turned the car off and the two girls left the car, Alex having a good deal of red on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you asked me that!" states Alex.

"Well have you?" asked Lynn.

"So what if I have?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know. Come on, let's get inside." states Lynn walking to the nicely sized house.

"What's with you and 'just wanting to know'?" asked Alex as she followed Lynn.

"I'm a curious person, that's all." replies Lynn smiling.

"Ya sure curious 'bout some things, I'll tell ya." states Alex, but her speech had changed a bit.

"Huh? What's up with your voice?" asked Lynn turning around to face Alex.

Alex's eyes widened in embarrassment, but didn't say anything.

"Hey! You have an accent don't you?" asked Lynn excitedly.

"Uh, y-yeah, I do..." replied Alex normally.

"Why were you hiding it all this time? You sound cute with an accent." smiles Lynn.

"I thought other's might tease me about it. So I practiced talking with out it before I came here to Japan."

"Oh, I see, anyway, let's go in." states Lynn walking up the five steps to the door of the house.

Lynn unlocked the door with the key in her left pocket and walks in, Alex follows shortly after.

"Mom, I'm home." calls Lynn.

"Ok sweetie, I'll be right there." comes Lynn's mom's voice from above, revealing she was upstairs.

"Ok. Hey, Alex, you want some juice or something?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah, Juice sounds goods, thanks."

"Alrighty, one order of juice com'in right up!" giggles Lynn as she then left for the kitchen.

As Alex stood for a moment, she heard someone coming down the stairs that were near the front door. She looked up and saw the person's bare feet then a towel wrapped around the person's body. The woman's full person was visible to Alex as she neared the bottom of the stairs. This woman's hair, which was blonde, was wet and clung to her head, neck and shoulders. Showing that this woman must've just come from the shower. Although covered, Alex could clearly see that this woman was quite well-endowed.

The woman then noticed Alex, Who saw the woman's face quickly light up in joy. Alex was surprised as the lady quickly rushed to her and cupped her face in her hands.

"Ohhh! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" exclaims the woman.

Alex was at a loss for words at the moment to reply. But she was blushing.

"...And your even cuter blushing!" states the woman.

The woman swiftly placed both of her hands on Alex's chest, directly on her small breasts through the shirt she was wearing. This made Alex squeal cutely in reply as she quickly backed away covering her chest with her arms.

"Oh, your breasts are nice and soft too..." states the woman stepping to Alex.

"W-Wait, who are you?" asked Alex quickly.

"Why, I'm Lynn's mom. Suzan's the name... and YOU?" states Suzan as she quickly grasps Alex's butt with a hand on each cheek and pulls the small redhead into her.

Alex gasps in surprise from this.

"And you have such pretty red hair..." states Susan as she lifts her left hand from Alex's butt to run her fingers through the young girls hair.

"Uh, thank you?" replied Alex.

"Hey, hey, why so tense? You gotta relieve that stress sweetie..." states Suzan as she wedges her right leg in-between Alex's. Then Suzan raises her leg high enough into the girl's crotch that Alex was on her tiptoes.

Needless to say, Alex was very much surprised by this as she gasped, but found she hand her hands on Suzan's shoulders.

-A moment later-

"Hey, don't just stand there. Here, let me help you..." states Suzan as she placed her hands on Alex's butt again and pulled the girl up on her leg, pleasuring her between the legs in the process. (Which was the idea anyway) This made Alex gasp in pleasure, Suzan smiled when she saw that Alex start to do this on her own after Suzan did it twice more.

"There ya go... just relax and let you worries fade away..." states Suzan as she keeps her left hand on the girls rear, aiding Alex's action while you other hand ran through her red hair.

As Alex continued this for awhile, she started panting more than moaning.

"Is your cute little body going to come?" asked Suzan

"Y-Yes..." panted Alex in response, feeling her body tensing.

Then, all of a sudden...

"What the hell!" came Lynn's voice as she came from the hallway leading to the kitchen, holding two clear glasses of orange colored juice. The one in her right hand being slightly less full than the other one.

"Ah! L-Lynn!" exclaimed Alex in surprise as she stopped her action, but her body was close to orgasm and begged her to continue, which she fought back with a low groan.

"I leave to go get you something to drink and I come back to see you getting it on with my mom!" asked Lynn in shock.

Suzan lower her right hand to the girl's rear again and forced Alex to resume her previous pleasurable action, forcing a gasp from her as she quickly felt herself on the verge of orgasm.

"Don't stop now cutie, you're so close..." states Suzan.

"Ah! L-Lynn, I-it's not wh-at it l-looks- AH!" Alex couldn't finish as her orgasm came.

She griped Suzan's shoulders hard as her body stiffened up with climax, wetting her white cotton panties in vaginal fluids. Alex's body involuntarily jerked a few times before going limp against Suzan's body, where she jerked a few more times before going into a state of total relaxation as she laid limply on Suzan sighing.

"That's it, just relax... revel in the pleasure of your body." states Suzan as she caresses Alex's left thigh with her right hand.

"Mom, I can't believe you. She just got in the house." states Lynn as she places the drinks on a nearby table.

"I know, but she's soooo cute. I just couldn't help myself, you know I'm a sucker for cuties." replied Suzan joyfully.

Lynn sighed and turned her attention to Alex. Who was still on Suzan's leg, lying on the older woman.

"Hey Alex." states Lynn.

"Mmm, yeah?" moaned Alex softly in reply.

"Since we're here, how about we do today what we had planned for tomorrow?"

"Ok, sure."

This peaked Suzan's curiosity.

"Hey, what is it the two of you had planned?" Could I join?" asked Suzan.

"Sorry, it's more of a one person thing. I'm going to help her shave her pubic hair." replied Lynn.

Alex was to far relaxed to catch Lynn's reply about her, but Suzan smirked at her daughter.

"That's a one-person thing, another person isn't needed for that." states Suzan.

"Uh, true but, uh..." replied Lynn sweatdropping.

"Heh, so it wouldn't be a bother if a third joined." states Suzan.

It's at that remark that Suzan lower her leg from Alex's crotch and out from in-between her legs. This caused the girl to moan a bit from the absence of Suzan's leg and reached her right hand under the skirt of her school uniform and cupped her hand over her wet, panty-covered labia and sighed pleasurably.

"I'll take this cutie upstairs, you get the stuff." states Suzan taking Alex's left hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Hey, why can't I take her and YOU get the stuff?" asked Lynn.

"Because, I'm your mother and I said so." came Suzan's reply.

"Da*nit." states Lynn

"Watch that mouth Lynnie." replies Suzan at the top of the stairs.

This caused Lynn to frown.

"Don't call me that!"

A short time later, Suzan leads Alex to the bathroom, which is still a bit steamy from Suzan's earlier shower.

"Ok, you might want to take your clothes off." states Suzan.

"Where should I put them?"

"Oh, put them in the hamper over there by the door." states Suzan as she points to the decently sized container besides Alex on her left. "Oh yeah, If there's any clothes in there, just take'em out and put them on the floor next to it."

"Ok"

Alex proceeds to remove her clothes, her shirt is the first thing removed, revealing her white undershirt. The redhead lifted the lid of the hamper and blushed a deep red at what she saw in it.

"What is it cutie? What'd you find?" asks Suzan as she stepped beside Alex and looked in the container.

Suzan's eyes widened in shock and joy.

"Oh! I was looking for this all day yesterday!" exclaims Suzan happily as she reaches into the box and removed a strap-on with a six-inch vibrator. "Thanks for finding it for me sweetie." adds Suzan.

"Uh, your welcome." replies Alex as she drops her shirt in the now empty box.

Alex's undershirt, bra, and skirt followed the shirt into the hamper. During this, Suzan placed the strap-on in a small closet-like area in the room.

"Oh, you have such cute breasts too." states Suzan as she quickly, but lightly pinches both of Alex's nipples with her finger's.

Making the girl gasp in surprise and sudden pleasure before backing away covering her breasts with her arms.

"H-Hey! Let me finish undressing first! Jeez, can't you keep you hands to yourself?" quickly replies Alex.

"Oh, ok, I'll stop until your done." states Suzan.

So Alex turned around, a smile then crossed her face and she bent over low as she removed her panties, lower than actually necessary. The redheads smooth, round rump was directly facing Suzan, who had a difficult time keeping her hands to herself as her right one hovered over Alex's right cheek. Suzan then saw the girl wiggle her rear at her and thought to herself...

'The little cutie's teasing me!'

Alex stepped out of her panties and placed them in the hamper and stood up. Suzan quickly retracted her hand. Alex also removed her shoes and placed them beside the box. She now just had her socks on, which she decided to keep on. Alex then turned to face Suzan, who immediately noticed the girl's crotch.

"Wow, that's some forest ya got there. It looks so thick... when was the last time you shaved?" asked Suzan.

"Uh, I don't." replied Alex blushing.

"Well, that would explain why there's so much. Ohhh! Your gonna look so cute with it all shaved off." states Suzan.

"You really think so?" asked Alex. Cutie, I know so. My Lynnie was the same as you, if not worse. It looked like a furry little animal was between her legs before she shaved." replied Suzan repressing a giggle.

"It wasn't that much." states Lynn at the doorway of the bathroom, with a small empty bowl with a small cloth and a shaving razor in it.

"Great! Your here, cutie, would you be a dear and sit on the counter here?" states Suzan as she indicates the large counter next to her that the sink is part of.

"Ya know, I do have an actual name. It wouldn't hurt to use it once and a while." replies Alex as she lifts herself on the counter.

Suzan smiles

"Ok cutie, now sit back until your back is against the wall and spread your legs."

Alex does as she told and Lynn walks behind Suzan rather than between her and Alex to reach the sink beside Alex. Lynn then removes the two objects from the bowl and turns the water on. She nearly fills the bowl with warm water and leaves the container in the sink as she turns the water off. Lynn then opened a drawer below her and pulled out a can of lather.

"Ok, let's get started..." states Lynn happily.

"This won't hurt will it?" asks Alex nervously.

"Don't worry cutie, as long as you stay still it won't cut you." replies Suzan running her right hand up Alex's inner left thigh.

Lynn sees Suzan's hand and frown slightly.

"Mom, give it a rest! Wait until we're done at least."

"Fine, hurry up and get her lathered up then." replied Suzan.

Lynn took the small towel and submerged it in the water before ringing it out over Alex's pubic hair. She repeated this two more times before Alex's hair was dripping wet with water. Suzan then took a fine-tooth comb from a drawer in the counter and proceeded to comb through the hair of Alex's pubic hair.

"Hey, you must treat this area well. I don't feel hardly any resistance to this comb." states Suzan as the comb glides through the hair smoothly.

"Well of course I take care of myself down there." replies Alex.

"Ok mom, I'm about to lather her up." states Lynn.

"Ok"

Lynn then takes the can of shaving cream and applies one thick line of the cream down Alex's crotch. Lynn placed the can aside and then began to spread the cream over Alex's pubic region, quickly becoming thicker and thicker as Lynn continued until the area was covered in the thick white lather.

"Now just sit still and I'll be done in no time." states Lynn picking up the razor and dipping it into the bowl of water once.

Don't you mean, we'll be done in no time?" asks Suzan as she takes out a second razor from a drawer.

"What? Mom, I can do this myself."

"Oh I'm sure you could, but do you honestly expect me to just sit here and watch as you give this cutie a shave?" asked Suzan.

-sigh- "Fine, we'll be done quicker if we both do it anyway." replies Lynn.

So the two began shaving Alex pubic region, revealing more and more smooth flesh with each stroke of a razor, and the tender lips of her labia began to show as well.

"Hey, Lynnie, how about we leave a small line of hair up the middle of her pubic area?" suggests Suzan.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, rather than shaving her bald, we'll just leave a small vertical line of hair. That would be so much cuter than shaving her bald. What do you think Alex?" replies Lynn.

"I'm fine with it, go ahead."

So within a total of about 7 minutes, except for the thin line of hair on Alex's pubic region, she was completely hairless. Her labia area was clearly visible from the absence of her hair.

"Wow, It looks great." compliments Alex looking down at herself.

"Doesn't it though. Now I just have to put some oil on the area and make it nice and shiny." replies Lynn before kneeling down and opening a cabinet and taking out a small bottle of baby oil.

Lynn streams the oil onto Alex's freshly shaven crotch and then uses her right hand to spread the oil over the area.

"Ooh, that feels good..." sates Alex moaning a bit.

"I'm sure it does without that forest in the way." replies Lynn.

A moment later, Lynn finished spreading the oil.

"That'll be ten dollars..." states Lynn holding out a hand.

"Wha!" replied Alex surprised.

"Just kidding, it's totally free." states Lynn giggling.

Hey, you two hungry?" asked Suzan.

"Yes!" chorused both girls.

"Well, I'll go put something on and fix you girls a little snack." states Suzan as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

"Come on, get dressed again while we wait for my mom." states Lynn.

"Wait a minute, we're alone right now." replies Alex.

"And? What about it?" asked Lynn not realizing what Alex meant at the moment.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we were going to something before Ms. Kanomi walked in on us." replies Alex smiling.

"Heh, so what are you saying? You wanna 'do it' right here and now?" asked Lynn returning the smile.

"Uh, y-yeah..." replied Alex as a blush claimed her face.

Lynn then placed her right hand on Alex's oiled labia, producing a sigh of pleasure from the redhead. Lynn quickly removed her hand and looked it.

"Oops, looks like I put too much oil on you down there. How about I put the extra, here..." states Lynn as she cups her right hand over Alex's left breast and rubbed the oil into the soft mound. Causing Alex to moan softly at this action. Lynn then started to giggle as she removed her hand.

"This is no good, now you got one normal breast and one that's shiny.

"What are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"Heh, I'm going to even you out." replies Lynn as she starts to undress.

Removing her skirt first, revealing her panties and Alex gasped when she saw them.

"Pink? You wear pink underwear?" asked Alex.

Lynn blushed a deep red at Alex's question, then started to remove her shirt, then the white shirt under it.

"Yea, I do. I hardly ever wear white ones." states Lynn now in her bra and panties.

"Wow, I would have never guessed you wear pink undies. Is it your favorite color or something?"

"Yep, it sure is."

Lynn removes her underwear and kicks her clothes off to the side. Then grabs the bottle of baby oil from the counter and puts it in both of her hands and aims the open tip of the bottle at Alex, smiling. Who then puts up her right arm in front of her, as if trying to guard herself.

"You wouldn't." states Alex.

Lynn smiled and squeezed the bottle firmly, Alex gasped in surprise as a stream of the oil was forced from the bottle onto Alex's arms, hand's, chest, stomach and upper legs. When Lynn finishes spraying Alex, she looked at the bottle and saw that it was now half full. It was nearly full when she started.

"Aww, I can't believe you did that! Now I'm covered in the stuff." complains Alex nearly dripping with the oil.

"Get off the counter." requested Lynn.

Alex complied and stands up.

"Here..." states Lynn handing the bottle to Alex.

Alex didn't question Lynn and quickly took it and pointed it at Lynn much like she did to her. Lynn then spread out her arms and smiled.

"Whenever your ready..."

Alex returned the smile as she firmly squeezed the bottle, streaming the oil all over Lynn's body. Starting at her chest, then her arms, legs, then Alex made Lynn flinch as she squirted some of the oil on her pubic region, which made Lynn giggle as well. Alex stopped only when the bottle was empty, and Lynn was covered in more oil than she was.

"Man, we're covered in the stuff." giggles Lynn as she places her hands on Alex's shoulders and started rubbing the oil over her skin.

Alex also began rubbing the oil over Lynn's body. She started with her breasts rather than Lynn's shoulders. Within about two minutes, the two girls had each other totally covered in the oil from the neck down.

"Look how shiny we both are!" giggled Alex.

"Yeah, but watch this..." states Lynn as she embraces Alex in a light hug and starts to move her body up and down.

Their bodies rubbed against each other with very little friction. Making it very pleasurable for the both of them as they moaned in unison.

"Oohhh, that feels great!" moans Alex.

"D-Doesn't it though, me and my mom do this sometimes, but we actually end up using like two whole bottle of oil. Sometimes we use the kind that heats up. Oohh, and THAT feels incredible." replies Lynn.

"Really? You d-do this, with your mom?" asked Alex through her panting from there dual action.

"Yeah... My mom and me have hot steamy sex together. Is that a problem?" replies Lynn smiling.

"Ah, n-not really. Just strange..." states Alex groaning slightly from pleasure.

"She really worked my a*s good the other day though when she had that strap-on, I couldn't sit or sh*t right for like two days." smiles Lynn.

Alex simply smiled back before groaning again, while between their legs, a warm trail of wetness had begun to make it's down their legs from the aroused vagina's.

"Don't tell me you're about to come already." states Lynn upon hearing Alex's groan and feeling her body shaking a bit.

"Y-Yeah... the feeling is just... Ah! T-too much." replies Alex feeling herself on the verge of orgasm.

As Alex closed her eyes and waited for that huge wave of pleasure, Lynn smiled and did one long, slow rubbing of her oil-slick body against Alex's and used her right hand to run down the middle of Alex's back slowly.

Alex soon found herself shuddering in pleasure as a long drawn out moan left her lips as she felt her moment arrive. Feeling her vaginal muscles contracting powerfully and her body taken by numerous spasms. Alex felt the wetness between her legs increasing dramatically . About a minute later, Alex's climax of pleasure died out and she felt her legs very weak. The redhead slid down Lynn's body to her knees and set on her legs as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm coursing through her.

She leaned forward and Alex's forehead rested directly on Lynn's pubic region, allowing her a good smell of Lynn's arousal.

"Ya know, You've come twice to my zero, I'd like to have at least one on the board..." came Lynn's voice.

"Ok..." replied Alex as she looked up at Lynn with a blush across her nose.

Alex then used a finger of her right hand to stroke the lips of Lynn's labia, which was swollen from arousal. This earned the redhead a low moan, Alex then looked up at Lynn again and saw that she was using her hands to play with her small breasts. Alex smiled at this and without looking, used the hand she was using to stroke her labia, to slowly insert her index and middle finger into Lynn. Drawing a quick gasp from the dark-haired girl as she tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"How do you want it Lynn?" asked Alex as she began a slow pumping of her fingers.

"Mmm, faster, go faster..." moaned Lynn.

Alex did so, but not by much.

"No, faster, go faster than that!" states Lynn impatiently.

"Have some patience will ya." replies Alex smiling.

"I got rid of that a long time ago." smiles Lynn.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm gonna go slow."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"'cause, for some strange reason, I come quicker than if you were going fast."

"Really? That's pretty weird. It should be the other way around." states Alex continuing her slow pumping, joined by her thumb in lightly tapping Lynn's sensitive clit.

Lynn gasped in surprise at Alex's new, added action. She had her right hand on Alex's left shoulder while her left hand on her chest with her hand in a tight fist. Lynn's eyes were closed in pleasure as well.

"A-Alex, come on, go f-faster." requests Lynn, almost begging.

"Hehe, I want to see you come though." replies Alex smiling.

"C-Can't YOU have some patience?" asks Lynn.

"But I'm the one in control, it doesn't matter if I have patience or not if my goal is to make you come."

Lynn simply groaned in reply and pleasure as the sensations assaulted the wall to her climax. Within a few moments, Lynn gave up trying to postpone her orgasm, figuring weather she delayed it or not it had the same result in the end.

"I give up, make me come!" states Lynn feeling her climax nearing.

"Great. That's what I wanted to hear." smiles Alex.

At this, Alex stopped the tapping of Lynn's highly aroused clit in favor of long, slow rubbing actions with her thumb as her two finger's made there way into Lynn, so her pleasure was two-fold. As this action continued for about three minutes, Lynn felt the wall to her orgasm weakening and starting to crack.

Alex heard Lynn grunting and groaning in pleasure, and the wetness of her hole increasing. The redhead felt her fingers being squeezed tightly inside Lynn as she continued with the slow but highly pleasurable actions.

"Ahh! I... can't take this, m-much longer..." states Lynn before cringing.

It now felt like a battering ram was attacking the weakened wall to Lynn's release. Each hit cracked the wall, bringing it one hit closer to braking and releasing the Heaven behind it. Alex slowly retreated her fingers before once again slowly plunging them into Lynn and her thumb attacking the clit. This caused a powerful hit to the wall from the ram, a deep dent as Lynn writhe in pleasure and dropping to her knees, no longer able to stand under the pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Alex's head and pulled her close as she felt her moment so close that she felt a small amount of her cum drip from her urethra. Lynn was also trembling uncontrollably.

The dark-haired girl felt an incredible pressure in her abdomen. Lynn knew this pressure well, it was her girl-cum bursting to be released. Which one more strike of the ram would do.

As Alex withdrew her fingers for the last time, so did the ram from the wall. After reaching a distance of 100 yards, the ram shot forward like a bullet towards the wall. It hit with such force that it and the wall exploded, releasing an intense blinding light.

The force of Lynn's climax knocked her backwards onto the floor, with Alex still in the now tight embrace as she felt her orgasm arrive. Forcing her girl-cum from her urethra with incredible force as Lynn screamed loudly in ecasity. Lynn's ejaculation didn't come in squirts though, oh no, it was one VERY long stream that lasted the entire duration of her orgasm, completely and utterly drenching Alex's hand and a good deal of the floor.

It took two entire minutes for Lynn's climax to end. Needless to say, she was VERY exhausted, her body felt like it had became numb. Her head limply turned to one side and her eyes were closed as if she had passed out.

Alex then lifted herself up slightly on her arms.

"Wow! That has to be a world record! Your were squirting the entire time you were coming!"

Alex then noticed Lynn's slow breathing.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"...Gimme... a sec..." replied Lynn tiredly.

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey you two, I made you some sandwiches downstairs. There plain but you can add whatever you want from the frig." comes Suzan's voice through the door.

"I forgot all about that, I'm really hungry now." states Lynn.

"Well let's clean up and put our clothes back on." replies Alex.

"Don't bother getting the stuff off the floor." states Lynn as she slowly gets to her feet.

"What? But we can't leave the floor wet."

Lynn walks to near the toilet and grabs a bit of toilet paper and wipes her labia clean of her cum.

"Trust me, it's fine. Let's just get dressed and go downstairs." states Lynn as she disposes of the paper in the toilet and begins to put her clothes back on.

"Well, ok, if you say so." replies Alex as she did the same, removing her clothes from the hamper.

The two girls got dressed and as Alex opened the door, she saw Suzan just outside the door. She was wearing a light pink sleeve-less shirt with blue jeans. Although she wore socks, Suzan hadn't put on shoes yet. There was also a blow dryer in the blonde woman's right hand, which Suzan noticed Alex glance at for a moment.

"My hair is still a bit damp."

"Oh ok, thanks for the snack." replies Alex as she walks past Suzan and down the stairs.

Lynn attempted to follow but Suzan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, have you shown her yet?"

"Shown her what?" replies Lynn.

"These..." states Suzan as she lifts her hand from Lynn's shoulder to her head about one inch above her ears.

Lynn quickly jerks away with her hands on her head.

"I can't."

"Do you intend on showing her?"

"No, I don't." replies Lynn lowly.

"Lynn, you can't hide this from her. Don't you remember what happened last time? If you do love this girl, she WILL find out about them sooner or later."

"But... what if she doesn't love me back anymore because of this? What if she calls me a freak, or monster?" I don't think I'd be able to take hearing that from her." states Lynn, verging on crying.

"It's a choice you'll have to take honey."

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be this way. After my 15th birthday, my life went straight to hell! And it's all your fault, it's your fault that I'm like this!" yells Lynn as tears freely begin to fall from her eyes.

Suzan simply looks at her daughter, not saying anything. Then after a moment...

"If you're looking for me to say sorry, then you're mistaken."

"What?" replies Lynn surprised.

"Lynn, I love you. You my daughter and I'm proud of what you are, you should be too. So I'm not going to say I'm sorry for bringing you into this world, I'm very happy that I did." states Suzan smiling at her child and wiping her tears from her face with her fingers.

After a moment

"'I'm sorry mom, for yelling at you."

"Ok..."

Unknown of the two, Alex was at the bottom of the stairs listening.

"What was that all about? What would I call her a freak or monster for? It can't be that bad... hmmm, maybe Lynn has a..."

A blush quickly claimed Alex's face at her though.

"What am I thinking? I already saw her nude, she doesn't have one of those. Well whatever it is, I shouldn't press the issue, I'll let her tell me or show me whatever it is when she's ready." whispers Alex.

The redhead heard Lynn coming down the stairs and quickly made her way to the kitchen to wait for her.

When Alex did see Lynn arrive in the kitchen, she was surprised to see that it didn't look like Lynn was in an emotional conversation with her mom. She had a smile on her face like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, you haven't started eating yet." stated Lynn.

"Uh, I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? You didn't need to do that." smiles Lynn.

"Well, I just wanted to eat with you, that's all." states Alex returning the smile.

(This wasn't a total lie since Alex preferred eating in the company of others.)

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something I wanted you to try." states Lynn happily as she walked past Alex and opened the refrigerator.

"Oh? What?" asked Alex in wonderment.

Lynn removes a decent sized container of liquid and closed the frig door.

"What's that?"

"It's a special home-made drink that me and my mom make sometimes." replies Lynn as she gets a glass cup from the cupboard near the frig.

"Really? Is it good?"

Heh, you tell me..." replies Lynn as she pours a full cup of the milk-like liquid and offers it to Alex.

"Hey, this looks like milk." states Alex as she takes the cup in her right hand.

"Yeah, it has milk as one of the ingredients." replies Lynn placing the container on the counter.

"What else is in it?" asks Alex before taking a sniff of the liquid and quickly retreats her nose after one sniff. "Whoa! This stuff has a pretty strong smell. It kinda smells familiar though, I can't quite place my finger on it..."

"Um, it has a little bit of sugar and something else that I can't pronounce. But there's a secret ingredient that gives it the unique taste." smiles Lynn.

"What is it?"

"Drink some first." states Lynn.

"I don't know..." replies Alex nervously.

"Oh come on, it's nothing bad. You may end up liking it." states Lynn trying to urge Alex on.

"Well... Ok, I'll try it." replies Alex as she then lifts the cup to her lips.

Alex looked at Lynn nervously for a moment then took a two-second sip of the drink. Lynn could tell from looking at Alex's facial expression that she was swirling the fluid in her mouth, testing the taste. Lynn then saw Alex raise and eyebrow and nodding her head slightly 'Mmmming' at the taste before swallowing.

"This stuff isn't too bad. It pretty good actually." states Alex as she takes another sip before downing the rest of it.

"Really? So you like it?" asked Lynn smiling.

"Yeah, I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Are you sure?"

Alex then began to get suspicious.

"I said yeah, why do you keep asking me that?" Wait a minute, what's the 'secret ingredient?" replies Alex.

Lynn smiled and whispered it in Alex's ear. Whose eyes widened in shock.

"What? That's disgusting!" exclaims Alex.

"Is it really? You said so yourself that it was good." replies Lynn.

"But still, that's just... ewwww! And the fact that you refrigerate the stuff... You just don't do stuff like that." states Alex looking disgusted.

"Heh, you should try it when it's heated." replies Lynn.

Alex quickly placed her free hand over her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Really? Well, there's a second bathroom at the end of the hall." replies Lynn.

Alex quickly rushed down the hall to the other bathroom.

-A few minutes later-

Ahh, I feel so much better!" states Alex to herself.

As Alex made her way up the hall back to the kitchen, she heard the faint sound of someone crying from the kitchen.

"Huh? Is that Lynn?" whispered Alex.

Alex walked far enough to peak into the kitchen. She saw Lynn sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter with her hands on her forehead as she faced the counter. Lynn was also crying, while not very loud, it was loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Lynn?" whispered Alex.

"She right..." begun Lynn, loud enough for Alex to hear. "...Alex will find out sooner or later, it's just a matter of time..." states Lynn.

'What could be bothering her so much?' thought Alex worried.

Alex then saw Lynn sitting up and wiping her face of the tears that trailed down her face.

"I might as well get this over with, I... I'm going to tell her, or better yet, show her." states Lynn.

'It looks like that's my queue.' thought Alex.

The redhead then proceeded to walk out normally.

"I feel much better now."

Lynn then swiveled around in her chair, nervousness written all over her face.

"Alex, t-there's something important you need to know about me." states Lynn.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think you better sit down." replies Lynn referring to the seat beside her.

"Ok." states Alex as she sits down.

Lynn then lends over and kissed Alex lightly on the lips. As she pulled away, a fresh trail of tears traveled down her cheeks.

"Close your eyes." requested Lynn.

"What?"

"Please, just do it." replies Lynn.

"Ok"

Alex closed her eyes and momentarily felt Lynn's lips press against her own once again before departing. Alex heard Lynn say, "Keep them closed." as she left the seat and heard Lynn turn on the faucet. Alex could tell something was put under the water but couldn't figure out what. Then an 'Ah' was heard from Lynn as the faint sound of something being detached from something was heard. Alex then heard a flapping sound and was very curious at what it could be. She didn't recall seeing a bird in the house, despite her curiosity, Alex stayed true to her word and kept her eyes closed.

"Ok... you can open your eyes now."

When Alex opened her eyes, she got the shock of her life. She nearly fell out of the seat as she saw a pair of three-inch long, black wings protruding from Lynn's head.

"What the hell? Are those real?" exclaims Alex pointed at the wings on Lynn's head.

"Yes, they are..." replied Lynn.

Lynn took a step toward Alex, who quickly got out of her seat and backed away.

"Don't come near me!" exclaims Alex with fear evident in her eyes.

This caused a hurt look to cross Lynn's face.

"Alex, I can explain..." states Lynn taking another step.

"NO! Get away from me..."

Then, before Alex could stop herself, Lynn heard the dreaded word pass Alex's lips.

"... You freak!"

Lynn looked as though her heart had been shattered into a million pieces as the wings on her head drooped and her bottom lip began to quiver as a fresh round of tears brimmed her eye.

Alex realized her mistake and tried to take it back.

"L-Lynn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Lynn abruptly cut her off, but her voice wasn't loud, it was low, hurting.

"Yes you did, and it's true. I AM a freak, I'll always be!" Lynn screamed the last part before running past Alex, out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

Alex fell to her knees and put her hands to her face as she started to cry herself.

"You idiot..."

Back on the second floor, in the bathroom, Suzan heard her daughter running up the stairs and entering her room. Curious as to what's going on, Suzan left the bathroom and knocked on Lynn door.

"Lynn, what's wrong?" asked Suzan.

"She's scared of me, are you happy now?" answered Lynn from behind the door.

"Lynn, is it alright if I come in?"

"NO! Don't come in." quickly replied Lynn.

"What? Why?"

"I can't stand having these things on my head anymore. I'm going to get rid of them for good."

"For good? What are you talking about?"

There was no reply

"Lynn?"

Again, no answer. Suzan began to think about what Lynn said, 'I'm getting rid of them for good.'. She thought about this for a moment before realization hit at what Lynn was going to do.

"Lynn no!" exclaimed Suzan as she quickly opened the door.

Suzan guessed what she was going to see but didn't want to believe it. She saw her daughter on her bed sitting cross-legged, crying with her eyes closed as with her left hand, Lynn held the left wing on her head and in her right hand, the girl held a knife at the wing base.

Suzan immediately rushed over to her and grasped Lynn's right hand and pulled it away from her. Suzan made Lynn release her hand from around her wing also with her other hand. Lynn then dropped the knife on the bed.

"I can't take this anymore. I... I don't want to be like this anymore." cried Lynn as she placed her head on her mom's chest.

"Lynn..."

"This is the second time, the second time that someone I love has rejected me because of these stupid wings. I wish... I wish I was dead." states Lynn through her crying.

"Lynn, don't say that." replies Suzan as she releases Lynn's hands and places her left hand on the back of the girls head and rubs her back gently.

"Why not? The same thing is just going to keep happening. It's better if I just died.

Suzan got an annoyed look on her face and was about to say something when...

"That's not true!" stated Alex at the doorway to Lynn's room.

"What?" asked Lynn as she lifted her head from Suzan's chest.

But the older woman was completely blocked her tear-blurred vision of Alex.

"Lynn, it wouldn't be better if you died. I still love you, It was just a shock when I saw those wings on your head." stated Alex.

"You... still me?" questions Lynn as a faint smile crossed her face.

"Yes, I do, and I'm really, really sorry for calling you what I did."

Alex then walked to the end of the bed, behind Suzan, who was still holding Lynn.

"Can I see your face?" asked Alex.

"Ok, mom, can you..." replies Lynn.

"I understand."

As Suzan released the embrace of her daughter, Lynn covered her wings with her hands as she pressed them to the sides of her head. Suzan closed the door as she left, Alex then sat on the bed where Suzan once was. Lynn couldn't have yourself look at Alex as she looked down at the bed. Alex reached out her right hand lightly and cupped the side of Lynn's jaw and lifted her head to face her. Lynn's eyes where now looking away.

Alex scanned the room quickly with her eyes and spotted a tissue box on Lynn's dresser. She got up and got some tissue before sitting back down in front of Lynn. Alex proceeded to wipe the tears that had trailed Lynn's face.

"There ya go..." states Alex as she finishes wiping the tears away. "Can I see them again?"

Lynn then shook her head no slowly.

"Please?"

Lynn closed her eyes and slowly removed her hands, uncovering the small black wings.

Alex carefully reached out her right hand and touched Lynn's left wing, causing it to twitch suddenly.

"Wow, they really are real." states Alex.

Lynn slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

Alex saw the small wings extend to there three-inch length. The redhead then felt the soft webbing of the wing.

"So, I take it your not human huh?" asks Alex smiling.

Lynn couldn't help but smiles when she heard Alex's question.

"I'm half human." replies Lynn opening her eyes to look at Alex.

"What's the other half then?"

"The other half, is Succubus." replies Lynn blushing.

"Succubus? I remember you saying that in the car ride." states Alex.

"Yeah, as hard as it may be to believe, I'm... half demon." replies Lynn embarrassingly.

"Really? Uh, your good right?" asks Alex looking nervous.

"Basically, yeah."

"Basically? What do you mean by that?" asks Alex puzzled.

"Well, you know what libido is don't you?"

"Yeah, its another word for sex drive right?" answers Alex.

"Right, shortly after my 15th birthday, mine went from almost nonexistent to nearly completely out of control."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." smiles Alex.

"It was, I could hardly control myself. I nearly killed one of my best friends." replies Lynn looking sad at the memory.

"Really? Would you mind if I asked how?"

"I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Ok, I won't make you tell if you don't want too." replies Alex.

"Well, now that I think about it, I will have to tell you. I won't be able to explain completely." states Lynn.

"No you don't, I can wait until your ready to tell on your own."

"Really?"

"Really, Really." replies Alex smiling.

Lynn then giggled for a moment at Alex's reply.

"So, you've seen Shriek too huh?" asked Lynn.

"Jeez, who hasn't? Anyway, don't change the subject, there's still something's I want to know." smiles Alex.

"Like what?"

"If your part demon, you must have some special power or something."

Lynn immediately sweatdropped at the statement.

"So what kind of powers do you have? Super strength like Superman? Oh, or maybe speed, like the Flash." states Alex eager to know.

"It's nothing like that." replies Lynn blushing.

"So you DO have a special power! Come on, tell me, I want to know." states Alex excited.

"Ok, ok, I uh, can steal a persons energy, but-" replies Lynn before Alex cuts in.

"Oh! Like Rogue from X-Men?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah, something like that." answers Lynn sweatdropping again.

"That SO cool!" exclaims Alex. "Hey, a thought just hit me."

"What?"

"If your half Succubus and those are female only, wouldn't that mean, your mom is..." trails Alex.

"Yeah, she's a full blooded Succubus."

"But she looks like a normal human person, and why doesn't she have wings on her head like you do?" states Alex.

"She does have wings, two pairs actually. She can make them disappear so no one can see them."

"Oh, so how do you hide yours?" asks Alex.

"I'll show you..." replies Lynn as she gets off the bed and walks to her dresser. "First of all, I dyed my hair black to hide them better."

"Oh, so you do dye you hair. I started to wonder about that when I saw your mom, she's a blonde. So that means-" Lynn cuts Alex's statement short as she relied.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a blonde. Anyway, back to what I was getting to... I part my hair horizontally."

Lynn does this on her left side with her right hand, then takes a small bottle off the dresser with her left.

"Then I put a little hair glue where the part is." states Lynn as she does this before replacing the bottle to the dresser. "Now I just press the wing into the glue, let my hair down and press my hand to my head for about a minute while the glue dries."

Lynn then repeats the process for her other wing.

"Wow, if your not looking for them, you can't even tell there's something under your hair." states Alex as she sees how well hidden the wings are.

A moment later, Alex begun to smile and repressing a giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Lynn.

"It's nothing, I just thought of something funny."

"What?"

"Ok, I just thought it was strange, first I find out one of my teachers is a real life witch and now, my girlfriend is half demon. I just thought it was amusing." answered Alex.

"Amusing huh?" asks Lynn smiling as she sits back on the bed, to the right of Alex.

"Yeah, it is."

Lynn continues to smile as she gives Alex a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." replied Lynn.

"Huh? For what?" asked Alex puzzled.

"For coming back to me, I almost did something horrible to myself. So I thank you, I thank you for continuing to love me after finding out my secret." replies Lynn smiling but at the same time on the verge of crying.

Alex smiles back and wraps her arms around Lynn in gentle hug.

"... And I will continue to love you, no matter what." whispered Alex.

End


	6. We Won't Get Caught, Trust Me

Sarah gets turned on by the possibility of getting caught... but what happens when she gets caught, not ONCE... but TWICE? Will she learn something new?

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

**-**School bell rings**-**

"Ok everyone, make sure you do the homework, and don't forget to study for Monday's test." stated a familiar short-haired brunette teacher to her students as they quickly left the room to enjoy there weekend.

As the number of students dwindled rapidly, the teacher noticed two female students lagging behind the rest as she began to collect her things, preparing to leave

"Hey you two, get a move on. I'm not staying after long today." stated the teacher as she pulled the strap of her purse on her right shoulder.

"We're gonna stay here a minute, if that's ok with you Ms. Kanomi." replied the red-haired girl as she stood next to her friend, who had black hair that reached just past her shoulders. She was also sitting at her desk, looking away from the teacher with a blush on her cheeks.

"Stay here? Why? It's Friday." replied Naki puzzled.

"Uh..." answered the girl, breaking eye contact with the teacher and blushing slightly.

"Whatever, just lock the door when the to of you leave." stated Naki before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Great, we're all alone mow. So Amy, have you decided yet?" asks the redhead.

At this, the dark-haired girl looks up at the other and smiles nervously as a drop of sweat appears on her head.

"Why does it have to be here though Sarah? Why in a classroom?" replies Amy as she twiddles her thumbs nervously under her desk.

"Why not?"

"Well, we might get caught..."

"Get caught? Is that what your worried about?"

"Pretty much..."

"Oh come on, after all the other places we've done it before? The fear of being caught makes it exciting. Besides, we haven't been caught yet..." replies Sarah proudly.

"But this is school, there's still a bunch of people around."

"Heh, there were tons more at the basketball game last week, and no one knew we were under the bleachers..." smiles Sarah.

"Well, that's true but..."

"Oh, and what about two days after that? When we were in the bathroom during lunchtime, and I had that strap-on?" states Sarah grinning.

"My heart was pounding the entire time! People kept walking in, I thought we were gonna get caught for sure."

"Heh, but we didn't, and I'm still surprised at how flexible you are. I could probably never do what you did with your legs to make it look like I was the only one behind that door in the bathroom stall." Replies Sarah as she moves behind Amy and puts her left hand on her left shoulder and her right hand cupping Amy's right breast through her school uniform top.

"I-I had to, people would have known something was going on if they saw two pairs of legs at the space at the bottom of the door." replies Amy tensing ever so slightly as she felt Sarah's hand on her breast.

"But I gotta hand it to you though Amy, when you came and that girl walked in. Man, the look on your face you had when you forced yourself not to moan was totally priceless!" stated Sarah as she began to massage the small mound of flesh under Amy's shirt in a circular motion.

"My moaning was coming out through my tears when I started crying from preventing myself from audibly moaning."

"But did it not feel incredible though?" asked Sarah smiling as she then moved her head down to the right side of Amy's neck and caresses her tongue over the milky skin of the younger girl's neck.

This caused Amy to gasp as she tensed in her seat.

"Ah! N-Not there! T-That's..."

"That's what?" smiles Sarah before repeating her action.

Amy gasped and tensed again in her seat, now feeling herself beginning to get wet between her legs.

"I-It's m-my..." stutters out Amy.

"It's your what Amy? Say it." breaths Sarah on Amy's neck before trailing her tongue across the side of Amy's neck slowly, and dropping her left hand from her shoulder and to Amy's left inner thigh and moving her hand up towards her crotch slowly.

Amy had now begun to shake slightly as she felt the wetness between her legs increasing and dampening her white panties a bit.

"M-My spot, t-that's my s-spot." replied Amy tensing in pleasure while craning her head towards Sarah's.

"Who then started caressing Amy's inner thigh with her left hand as her right traveled to the bottom of her shirt before going under it back to her right breast. Sarah undid the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts under her shirt before lightly pinching Amy's right nipple.

Amy gasped loudly as she threw her head back and stuck out her chest, her right knee also hit the bottom of the desk as she tensed up. It looked as though Amy had an orgasm, but that was not the case. The pinch to her nipple caused a high amount of pleasure to shoot through her body.

"Oh I love it when I make you do that Amy." sighed Sarah as she begun to massage Amy's right breast again.

"H-Huh? Make me d-do what? Questioned Amy upon settling down.

"I'll make you do it again, just wait a sec..."

Sarah then circled her index finger around Amy's nipple teasingly, she then pulled her left leg out a bit, and spreading her legs open as her skirt had been bunched up to her waist. Basically exposing her panties completely under the desk. Sarah slid her hand up Amy's inner thigh until she was a mere centimeter from the area between her legs.

Sarah teased the area near Amy's crotch with her fingers. Amy made a cute moaning sound as she felt Sarah's actions and began to squirm in the redhead's hand. Sarah's right hand trailed across Amy's chest to her left breast and quickly, but gently pinched her left nipple as she moved her mouth from the girls neck up to her right ear and started to lightly nibble on Amy's earlobe.

Amy's previous action of appearing to climax was repeated again as with an 'Ah!' she threw her head back again, pulling her ear from Sarah's mouth. She thrusts her chest out forward again and quickly brought her hands up from under the desk and gripped the sides of the desk as she tensed sharply. Sarah smiled at her again.

"That's it. It looks like you're about to come, but you don't, and get right back into the moment."

Amy begun to relax again after a moment, she was breathing at an increased pace and a blush from both arousal and exertion was on her face.

"Hey, stand up for a sec." requested Sarah.

"O-Ok..."

Albeit slowly, Amy gets to her feet, Sarah then leads her to the left side of the desk and quickly pulls down Amy's skirt.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" replied Amy shocked.

"I want easier access..." smiles Sarah as she removes her own skirt, dropping it to the floor before stepping out of it. "Now turn around..."

Sarah then grabbed Amy by the shoulders and turned her around with her back facing her.

"Now, lean onto the desk." states Sarah.

"Like this?" replies Amy as she leans over slightly to place her hands in the middle of the desk.

"Perfect..." states Sarah as she places her left hand back onto Amy's left shoulder and quickly reached her right hand between Amy's legs from behind and cupped her hand over the dark-haired girls panty-covered labia.

Amy gasped in surprise from this sudden action and tensed momentarily. She also leaned more on the desk as she dropped to her elbows and her hands gripped the edge of the desk in front of her. Sarah moved her mouth near Amy's left ear.

"Ya know, I'd like to be touched too. I want you to feel how wet I am." whispered Sarah, breathing on the girls ear as she removed her left hand from her shoulder to pull her white panties down. Sarah didn't completely remove her panties though, she simply pulled them down enough to clearly expose her labia.

Amy shuddered slightly as she felt Sarah's warm breath on her ear and her hand beginning to rub her own wet labia through her panties.

Sarah moved to the front of the desk, which was at Amy's left side. Who opened her eyes a bit and looked over to Sarah, appearing to be nude from the waist down as Sarah's panties where down to her knees, which were under the desk. Amy moved her left hand from the edge of the desk to the folds of skin of Sarah's labia. Who tensed for a quick moment before relaxing to the touch. After a moment, Amy quickly inserted her middle and ring finger into Sarah's vagina, causing her to tense suddenly and smile.

"H-Heh, I said touch me, but this is good too." stated Sarah as she began to rub Amy's labia in a circular motion.

Causing her to coo in pleasure as she began a slow pumping of her finger's in Sarah's vagina. Who had placed her left hand on the left lower corner of the desk, which, if one sat in the seat beside it, would be the upper right corner of the desk.

As the two continued there actions on each other for close to three minutes, Amy's labia was now nearly entirely visible through her wet panties and Amy's finger's, which were working in Sarah's vagina, had increased there tempo to about a pump a second, making Sarah produce a low long moan as a trail of her vagina's arousal juices had traveled down her inner thighs. A wet sound had also begun to accompany each pump of Amy's fingers.

"Ah... A-Amy, I'm going to come pretty soon..." panted Sarah as her body began to shake.

"Already! You're no fun at all. You come way to quick and easy." complained Amy.

"N-No, you just c-come too late." smiles Sarah as she begins to prod Amy's vagina with her fingers through the wet material of her panties.

"R-Real funny..." sarcastically replies Amy.

"Heh, A-At least... I d-don't make a mess... ohhhh... w-when I c-come." retorts Sarah shaking more and more each second.

Amy frowned slightly and quickly withdrew her fingers before swiftly plunging them back into Sarah hard, and forcefully hitting her G-spot as well. Causing her to go wide-eyed for a moment in surprise before squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her body tense tightly, and her vaginal muscles clamping on Amy's fingers hard as a wave of pleasure flowed through her body. Making her shake uncontrollably as she moaned long and low. Her moan wasn't low because of her having to be quiet, Sarah simply didn't see the need to scream her lungs out when she climaxed, a good long, low moan was good enough for her. But that doesn't mean Sarah never had a loud climax before, it was just rare that she'd be very loud during an orgasm. It simply depended on the force of the orgasm, what would make one girl scream, would most likely make Sarah moan slightly louder and longer. Amy on the other hand, was a screamer...

"Oooohhhhh... That was wonderful." moaned out Sarah as her climax dissipated from her body.

"You should yell when you come, instead of being all quiet about it." states Amy.

"But you lose some of the feeling of it if you yell, it makes it feel so much better if moan instead. It's like, your keeping the feeling of climax within your body when you moan through it." replies Sarah as she starts to rub Amy labia again.

"But t-that's to hard to do for me."

"Hmm, then you could do that one thing, what was it called again? Oh yeah... p-r-a-c-t-i-c-e." replies Sarah smiling.

Amy thought about what Sarah spelled out for a moment before quickly frowning.

Ha, ha, ha, very fun-Ah!"

Amy was cut off as Sarah quickly reached her left hand under her shirt again and pinched her left nipple and moved her right hand up her labia and rubbing her clit protruding into the panties. This caused Amy to gasp and tense up. She then removed her fingers from Sarah's vagina and placed her hand back to the desk to support herself over it.

Sarah then cupped her hand over Amy's left breast and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Stand back up straight again." requested Sarah as she removed her right hand from in-between Amy's legs.

Amy complied and stood up straight.

"Now step back like two steps..." stated Sarah as she stepped back on her right foot.

Amy followed suit and stepped her right foot back then her left when Sarah moved that one. Sarah pulled her panties the rest of the way down to her ankles and stepped out of them, then placed her right hand on the desk behind her and hopped onto it.

The redhead then patted her right leg, indicating for Amy to sit on her lap. Which she did as she lifted herself onto Sarah using her hands to lift herself as she placed them behind her on the desk. Sarah's left hand, which had been on Amy's left breast during the position change, pinched her left nipple again before Sarah began rolling it between her index finger and thumb. Causing Amy to moan softly in pleasure and lean back onto Sarah.

"That's it... just relax..." quietly states Sarah into Amy's right ear as the younger girl nearly rests her head on Sarah left shoulder.

After a moment, Sarah moved her right hand to Amy's right inner thigh, and rubbed the skin there.

"Spread your legs for me Amy."

Which she did without question, Sarah spread her legs also. Allowing Amy's legs to rest on hers, Sarah's legs rested on the corners of the desk. The two were also facing the classroom door. The redhead then stopped the action of her left hand and dropped it to Amy's left inner thigh. Now with both her hands on the girl's legs, Sarah began trailing her hands up and down her inner thighs slowly.

Amy felt Sarah's hand travel up her thighs so close to the wet area of her panties that she was sure that Sarah was going to touch her there. But then her hand retreated down her legs, away from that area. Amy knew Sarah was doing this on purpose, making her tense with anticipation as her hand neared her crotch then groan as the hands retreated. Sarah did this a number of times, occasionally even trailing a finger over the very edge of her panties. Amy felt herself getting wetter and wetter from Sarah's teasing, her labia now clearly visible through her panties. She was also squirming a bit from her desperate need for Sarah to touch her, there...

"C-Come on Sarah, touch me... there. Touch my pussy." pleaded Amy.

Sarah smiled and moved her right hand from her leg to about an inch from cupping the girl's labia.

Say it..." stated Sarah smiling.

"Come on, not now, I'm so wet. Just touch me." whined Amy desperately craving Sarah's touch.

"Say it first..." replies Sarah grinning.

"Please?"

"You forgot the first part." states Sarah as she continues to caress Amy's left inner thigh.

"...Pretty please? I said it, come on, touch me..."

"Ok, ok, since you asked so nicely..."

Sarah placed her hand back on Amy's labia through her wet panties, causing her to gasp in pleasure and tense as she pushed her pelvis forward into Sarah's hand. Shortly after Amy's reaction, Sarah begins a vertical rubbing with her hand, in turn, making Amy moan her name lowly.

"That's music to my ears Amy." replied Sarah as she then moved her mouth down to Amy's exposed neck and licked the skin there.

For the third and final time, Amy's imitation of climaxing was repeated. Her body tensed sharply and began to tremble vigorously as a long moan left her lips before settling back down.

"That's three times... your about to come aren't you?" asked Sarah smiling.

"Y-Yes, I'm not going t-to be able to, hold it back much longer..." panted Amy.

"Then, I guess it's time to go inside. What do you think?" asked Sarah as she runs her middle finger up and down the slit were the lips of her labia meet.

"Ohhh... please do Sarah."

Sarah removed her hand from Amy and slid it under her panties from the waistband. For the first time since they started, Sarah's hand met the wet folds of skin of Amy's labia as she gently cupped the area for a moment. Amy moaned pleasurably from the touch, and tensed when she felt Sarah's middle and ring finger enter her waiting vagina. Sarah's index and pinkie fingers had left the fabric of the panties through the left and right leg-holes, respectively.

The redhead then brought her left hand from Amy's leg, back to her left breast and began pinching and rolling her nipple in-between her fingers as she started a slow pumping of her fingers in Amy. Who moaned and squirmed slightly as waves of pleasure flooded her body.

"Ohh, Sarah, l-lick my neck s-somemore please." moaned Amy.

Sarah replied by doing what Amy requested. She slowly trailed the tip of her tongue across the skin of Amy's neck, back and forth. Causing her to tense suddenly and her body start to shake strongly. Sarah then felt and heard a thick stickiness on her fingers as she continued to slowly pump them into her.

"You're coming, aren't you? I can feel your sticky cum on my fingers as I pump them into you, I can hear that beautiful sound it makes too." whispers Sarah before resuming the licking to Amy's neck.

"Ah! "I-I'm... g-gonna..." replies Amy feeling her body stiffen up.

Suddenly, right before Amy climaxed, the classroom door opened quickly. Shocking both girls as they gasped and their faces went beat red as a woman dressed in a sweatshirt and pants walked in.

"Hey it's op-"begins the woman before being shocked into silence at the sight in front of her.

A second after the woman's interrupted statement, Amy's orgasm hit. Causing her to throw her head back in pleasure as she moaned loudly but blushed deeply in embarrassment. Spasms of pleasure invading her body as her thick, white cum made it's way out of her vagina onto Sarah's hand and stated contained within her panties, for the moment...

An obvious blush had now appeared on the woman's face, she closed the door behind her to prevent anyone else from walking in.

"Uh, M-Ms. Kinochi, I-I can explain..." stated Sarah.

"I don't think that would be possible. You've been caught red handed..." replies Ms. Kinochi as she walks to about a yard from the two. "But I don't think red is the color that's on your hand is it?" smiles the woman.

"Uh..." replied Sarah smiling embarrassingly.

"It looks like I was right all along." states Ms. Kinochi happily.

"Huh?" replied Sarah puzzled, joined by Amy's "Wha?" as she looked at the woman a bit tired.

"I always suspected that you two were 'together', your always the last two out of the locker room during PE, your always near each other and your practically inseperatable. I even spied the two of you kissing once."

"What? When?" asked Amy.

"Heh, never-mind about that. "I'll let you two finish up, I have to visit the restroom." replies the teacher as she walks back to the door where she pauses for a moment. "Oh yeah, that climax looked great." adds Ms. Kinochi before leaving.

-A moment later-

"I'm sorry Amy."

"Don't be, it was bound to happen sooner or later, besides, Ms. Kinochi didn't say anything negative, so it's alright. Let's keep doing stuff like this." states Amy smiling.

"What? You mean you're not mad?"

"Why should I be? I didn't deny doing this. I'm as much to blame as you are. By the way, you want to see it?"

"Huh? See what?" questioned Sarah puzzled.

Amy smiled and placed her right hand on Sarah's right one, which was still under her panties. Her fingers were also still in the cum laden hole of her vagina.

"Oh, 'that' it." replies Sarah smiling.

Sarah then removed her fingers and hand from under Amy's panties. Her two fingers and the palm of her hand was covered in a thick, white, sticky substance.

"Your cum is so thick Amy, creamy too."

Amy then grabbed her wrist with her left hand and moved Sarah's hand to her mouth where she licked herself from Sarah's palm and fingers.

"It's too bad you don't squirt. I'd love to taste your cum Sarah."

"Heh, it ain't that bad, I don't need a new pair of panties of have a mess to clean up after every-time I come. Besides, I can give myself multiple orgasms, after you come your too tired to continue. I'd take small multiple orgasms over a large tiring one any day."

Amy slightly pressed her right hand into the soled crotch of her panties and heard the small squishing sound.

"Mmmm, I really made a mess in my panties. Ohh, there's so much there. Hey, Sarah, you dare me to walk home with my panties full of my cum." states Amy smiling.

"Oh I so dare you to do that." replies Sarah returning the smile.

"Ok..." stated Amy as she carefully got off of Sarah's lap to her feet.

Amy then picked up Sarah's panties from the floor and started folding them up.

"Hey, what are you doing with those?" asked Sarah as she hopped off the desk.

Amy now had the pair of panties in a small rectangle.

"If I have to walk home with cum soaked panties, then..." begins Amy before quickly placing the decently clean panties in her cum filled ones, directly in the crotch area.

"H-Hey! What are you doing! I have to wear those!" states Sarah shocked.

"Nuh uh, you're walking home with no panties." replies Amy smiling.

"What! But it was windy this morning and it still is, I can't go outside with just my skirt on and no panties." complained Sarah.

"Well your panties are soaking wet in my cum now, you still want'em?"

Sarah then frowned.

"Oh you little... fine, you win." replies Sarah as she then picked up her skirt from the floor and put it back on. Amy did this as well.

The two picked up their backpacks and left the room. As they turned right down the hall, a tall black-haired girl was leaning her back on the wall with her eyes closed and her arms folded over her chest. Her right foot on the wall while her left foot stuck out in the hallway slightly. Far enough out for Amy to trip over, which caused the girl to open her eyes at the sudden strike to her foot and quickly grabbed Amy from falling to the floor.

Amy gasped and tensed when she was caught, and also blushed a deep red. Amy had this reaction because of the manner in which she was caught, the other girls left hand had grabbed her right wrist, but her right hand however, had firmly grasped her crotch. Amy felt her cum quickly ooze out of her panties and trail down her inner legs.

"Amy, are you all right?" asked Sarah quickly as she helped her stand up straight.

The taller girl removed her hands from Amy and looked at her right hand, somewhat puzzled.

"Uh..." replied Amy.

"Your lucky Lynn caught you. Hey, why is your face so red." states Sarah.

Lynn then looked at Amy and smiled.

"I felt something go squish."

"Huh?" replied Sarah.

"My right hand caught the majority of her fall..." states Lynn.

"And?"

"Well I caught her so fast, I didn't have time to think how I wanted to, so my right hand grabbed her between the legs." explains Lynn.

"Ah, I see..." replies Sarah before thinking 'I bet it's running down her legs now." as she looks at Amy smiling.

"A-Anyway, what were you standing there for?" asked Amy.

"I had detention." replies Lynn.

"What for?" questioned Sarah.

"Disruptive talking. I kept bringing up the sucker conspiracy." replies Lynn.

"Conspiracy?" questioned Amy before being joined by Sarah's "With suckers?"

"Yeah, there's this big government conspiracy with the 'innocent' candy, sucker."

Amy and Sarah looked at Lynn totally unconvinced.

"A government conspiracy with suckers. Oh man, this is too crazy NOT to hear." states Sarah smiling while she places a hand to her forehead and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I gotta hear this too." adds Amy.

"The government is secretly teaching girls to be lesbians." states Lynn.

"What? Have you freak'in lost it girl?" states Sarah.

"Wait, wait, hear me out. Would ether of you rather have a normal round sucker or one of those long ones?" asks Lynn.

"A normal one?" answers Sarah "Yeah, a normal one." adds Amy.

"And would you rather lick or suck those kinds?"

"Lick, why?" questioned Sarah.

"Heh, those round suckers represent the clit." answers Lynn smiling.

"Your a true idiot, ya know that?" states Amy.

"Am not! This is true!" replies Lynn.

Sarah quickly makes a time-out gesture with her hands.

"Hold up, Lynn, are you saying that every-time I'm licking a sucker, I'm practicing licking a girls clit?"

"Yep, exactly." replies Lynn.

"You need help Lynn, seriously, 'cause something's wrong in your head." states Sarah smiling.

"Nothings wrong with me, why won't anyone believe me?"

"Because your crazy, a girls preference of sucker they like of the fact of them licking or sucking a sucker doesn't mean there going to be or are a lesbian." replies Amy.

"Yes it does."

"Wait a minute Lynn, why would the government want girls to be lesbians?" asks Sarah.

"How the hell should I know, but I'm on to'em." smiles Lynn.

"Do you even have proof?" asks Amy.

"Of course I have proof, just about all the girls I know who licks suckers are gay."

"Like who?" asks Sarah.

"Well, there's Alex, that one tall blonde in our third hour..."

"There's two blondes in third hour, one with short hair and wears glasses, the other with long hair and no glasses." replies Amy.

"The one with glasses, what's her name?" asks Lynn.

"Mina? Your saying Mina's a lesbian?" asks Sarah shocked.

"Yeah, that's her name. I-" began Lynn before being cut off by Sarah.

"Now I KNOW you've lost it, Mina can't be gay, I saw her with a guy two days ago." interrupts Amy.

"Well she must play both sides of the field then, 'cause I saw her with a sucker one day and let me tell you, she was really workin that candy. She didn't know I was there but the way she was licking that thing even turned me on and she was even making moaning sounds." replied Lynn.

Amy and Sarah looked at Lynn thinking about weather to believe what they heard.

"Oh, and know that I'm thinking about it, have ether of you ever have X-rated thoughts while licking a sucker?" asks Lynn smiling.

"W-What? No, of course not." replies Sarah, blushing though. Amy simply didn't answer but blushed as well.

"Ohhhh, that reply doesn't sound to sure. Are you lying Sarah?" asks Lynn grinning, she was blushing too, slightly however.

Amy calmly began to ease away from the two as Lynn began to focus more on Sarah.

"Um, can't we go back that conspiracy?" replies Sarah sweatdropping.

"Oh no, this is interesting. So, what do you think about?" asks Lynn walking to Sarah while she stepped back.

"N-Nothing..." replies Sarah blushing deeper and soon finds herself against the hallway wall.

"I bet you really do think about a girls clit when your licking a sucker, don't you?" asks Lynn as she puts her hands on ether side of the wall where Sarah was on, basically trapping her.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? And where's Amy!" states Sarah discovering Amy's quietly left them.

"Looks like she dipped out on us." replies Lynn smiling.

"But she has my panties." replied Sarah quickly.

Lynn's eyes widened for a quick moment.

"Oh really? So your not wearing any?" states Lynn as closes the gap between there bodies, about three inches apart.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? Were out in the open."

"Oh come now, surely YOU aren't scared of being caught?" replies Lynn as she places her hands on Sarah's shoulders and presses her body into her's. The small mounds of there breasts pressing into each other through there school tops.

"B-But we're basically in the middle of the hall. A teacher's bound to come through here." states Sarah in defense but finds that this is starting to turn her on.

"That's what makes it exciting, even you know that. Heh, I bet this is turning you on isn't it?" asks Lynn as she places her forehead to Sarah's, there lips extremely close to each other.

Sarah made no reply but began to feel her body get hot.

"Let me find out then..." states Lynn as she drops her right hand to Sarah's skirt. Instead of going under the skirt, Lynn presses her hand into it and grabs Sarah's crotch. Causing the girl to gasp quickly in surprise and tense up momentarily.

"Ah! S-Stop." states Sarah but she can't help but feel a wave of pleasure flood her senses for a moment.

"I can feel your pussy through your skirt. And I can definitely tell you're not wearing underwear." replies Lynn into Sarah's left ear, tickling the skin there.

"Can we at least go into a room?"

"No, I like it out here." states Lynn as she then starts to rub Sarah's labia through her skirt, causing her to groan back a moan, and making a wet spot on her skirt from her wetness. "I can feel how wet you are, it's coming through your skirt."

"No, t-that means my skirt is wet now." replies Sarah, her blush almost at it's peak redness.

"It sure is, I'm going to make you come on your skirt. You'd like that, wouldn't you? The fabric rubbing your sensitive lips, making you squirm, getting you hotter and hotter..." states Lynn seductively into the girls ear as she rubs Sarah skirt on her labia.

"Ohhhh... L-Lynn..." Moans Sarah tensing a bit.

"You like it don't you? You want to come don't you?" states Lynn.

"Y-Yes, It feels s-so good... I-I'm going to come soon..." moans Sarah beginning to shake.

"Dang, already! You don't last long do you?" replies Lynn surprised and locates Sarah's clit and rubs the skirt on the sensitive small nub.

Causing Sarah to tense hard and gasp as her orgasm arrived, sending waves of pleasure through her body from her crotch outwards. Lynn felt Sarah's labia quivering in her hand. Again, a long low moan left her lips as she climax flooded her body until her moment faded. Sarah was still standing on her own power as well.

Lynn blinked and looked at Sarah with a puzzled look on her face.

"What the hell was that!" asked Lynn with a hint of aggravation.

"Huh?" replied Sarah totally puzzled.

"All I get is a moan? Where was the scream, or a muffled one?" asked Lynn.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't scream when I come, I moan." replies Sarah.

"Don't lye to me, I may not be Amy, wherever the hell she is, but you couldn't give at least one muffled moan?" asks Lynn removing her hand from Sarah's crotch.

"I'm not lying, I really do moan instead of screaming. Anyway, once Sarah comes, she's too worn out to continue, I can come more than once with out being worn out." replies Sarah.

At this, Lynn smiles again.

"Oh really? Multiple orgasms huh? And since you claim to moan instead of scream..."

"Uh, What are you thinking?" asks Sarah nervously.

Lynn promptly drops to her knees in front of Sarah, who gasps.

"No, get up. Now's not the time for that!"

"Oh I think it is, a moan is quieter than a scream. I'm going to make you come again... and again... and again." smiles Lynn.

Lynn anticipated Sarah's reaction and quickly grabbed the girl's upper left leg with her right hand hard, right at the moment when Sarah tried to run away.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, Where do you think your going?"

"Ow! You're hurting my leg. Let me go."

"Not gonna happen..." states Lynn as she lifts Sarah's skirt with her left hand. "Hey, there's not a drop of cum on you or on the inside of your skirt. You don't squirt ether?" asks Lynn sounding disappointed.

"No, now let my leg go." replies Sarah.

Lynn then grinned wide.

"Oh have I got a surprise for you..."

"Huh? What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make you scream weather you want to or not." replied Lynn as she shoves her index and middle finger of her left hand into Sarah's well lubricated vagina. Causing her to gasp and tense in pleasure. "Let me just find the spot..."

"S-Spot? What spot?" asks Sarah tensing as she felt Lynn beginning to pump her fingers.

"Your G-spot, it won't take long..." replies Lynn.

"Ah, and neither will me coming!" states Sarah tensing suddenly.

"Wow, just a few pumps will make you come? I'd love to see you with a vibrator." replies Lynn as she increases the tempo of her fingers.

Seconds later, Sarah's third orgasm of the day struck her, making her stiffen and shake as a groan that turned into a moan left her lips as pleasure pulsed through her body. As she came down from the high, she quickly jumped in shock as she felt Lynn's fingers hit something highly pleasurable inside her.

"Found it." announces Lynn.

"Ah, W-What was that? What did you do?"

"That would be your G-spot. Now for that surprise..." states Lynn as she begins to attack the spot within Sarah.

Sarah's eyes went wide in shock as a high degree of pleasure attacked her body, It felt nearly as great as an orgasm. Within about a thirty seconds, Sarah was shaking again.

"Ah! I'm going to come again!"

Lynn felt Sarah's vaginal muscles clamping down n her invading finger's as Sarah's climax attacked her shaking body. However, Lynn didn't stop the assault to her G-spot, if anything, she attacked it harder. Sarah's last climax was just beginning to die out when another soon found her, causing her to moan louder than her previous ones as she her shaking legs could no longer hold her weight and she began to slide down the wall to the floor. Lynn readjusted her position accordingly as Sarah now sat on the floor writhing in pleasure from Lynn's finger's continuing their assault.

"Ah! L-Lynn... s-stop... I...Ah!"

Sarah was able to finish before a sixth climax hit her, She writhed and moaned louder. She felt like she was going to go crazy, she never had orgasms in such close spaces of time. Even still, Lynn's finger's continued the pleasurable torture. At the moment her sixth climax started to die, Sarah felt an unbelievable urge to urinate.

"Lynn stop, I g-gotta pee!" desperately stated Sarah, not wanting to pee on her friend.

"That's what I was waiting to hear..." replied Lynn.

"N-No! I c-can't stop it!" stated Sarah try so hard to prevent what she thought was pee.

"Come on, scream, you know you want to. Scream when you come." urged Lynn.

Sarah felt a something rushing down her urethra and in the most forceful orgasm she has ever felt, a loud scream of intense pleasure left her lips as she felt herself ejaculate for the very first time. Lynn quickly removed her fingers as Sarah's clear cum streamed out of her urethra in a huge arc for about three seconds, nearly reaching the wall across from them, nine feet away. The stream suddenly stopped before a second, 2 second long stream of nearly equal reach left her urethra. Sarah shook violently as weaker spurts of cum left her. It took her a considerable time to recover, and was completely worn out when she did. She then felt something pulling her right arm, she wasn't 'all there' yet but she definitely felt herself being pulled across the floor.

Lynn was pulling Sarah into a nearby empty classroom, Lynn knew someone was going to come doing the hall after Sarah's scream. She sat Sarah against the wall of the room and locked the door.

"Ohhhh... Did... did I just squirt?" asked Sarah tiredly as she started to come back to reality.

She was answered with a 'Shhh' from Lynn.

Sarah then heard someone running up the hall, until the steps stopped right behind her.

"What the, I know I heard a scream." came a females voice. "Huh, there's water all across the hall. There's no leak here... maybe a student had some water. Hmm, but school let out about an hour ago... and it appears to be a decent straight line...

Lynn then heard the person walking to the door of the room her and Sarah was in. The doorknob rattled quickly and Lynn was glad she locked it.

"Hmm, I better just go tell someone about the water on the floor so it can be cleaned up."

The lady then walks off down the hall.

"Phew, that was close." sighed Lynn.

"That was great Lynn, I had a squirting orgasm! Thank you so much." states Sarah.

"Heh, don't mention it. It was my pleasure."

Sarah attempted to get to her feet but her legs were too wobbly and she ended up on her knees.

"I can't stand up."

Lynn then smiled at her.

"Great, now you can't run."

"Wha? What are you gonna do now?" asks Sarah.

Outside the room Sarah's voice could be heard.

"Ah! that's so dirty! Don't put your hand there!"

End :p


	7. Lockerroom Desperation

After getting hurt in a volleyball game, Sarah, 'treats' her girlfriend, Amy

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, WATERSPORTS

-Whistle blows-

"Ok girls, you can begin." calls out the female coach/teacher.

And thus commences the volleyball game between the girls. All dressed in their normal white top trimmed with red and red gym shorts with a one inch wide white line down the sides. After about 10 minutes, the game was getting very intense. Loud grunts were heard as the ball traveled over the ether side of the net dangerously fast.

"I got it!" called out a girl with short black hair. The girl jumped up high, unfortunately, too high. She wasn't able to hit the volleyball back though as it quickly took a southern dive. The fast traveling balls path was stopped abruptly by the girls mid-section with a deep thud. "AH!" moaned the girl loudly as she fell back to her feet and dropped to her knees holding her stomach.

A number of girls circled around her to see if she was ok. One girl in particular with red, average-length hair broke through the crowd and knelt down in front of her.

"Oh Amy! I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you." states the girl.

"Ah, its ok Sarah... it was my fault. I shouldn't have jumped so high."

Sarah was about to respond but the gym teacher quickly came through the crowd of girls.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok Amy?" asks the teacher.

"Yea, but my stomach hurts like crazy." replied Amy.

"Ok, why don't you go to the locker room and I'll be their shortly." states the teacher.

"Wait, let me take care of her Ms. Kinochi. I'm the one that hurt her." suggests Sarah.

"Hmmm... yeah, ok. Then the teams won't be uneven." replies Ms. Kinochi.

Sarah helps Amy to her feet and proceeds leave the gym to go to the locker room. Ms. Kinochi quickly walks over to Sarah before she opens the door and speaks into her ear. What the teacher says causes a light blush to appear on Sarah's cheeks and a smile.

"Heh, that goes without saying." replies Sarah.

The two enter the locker room and Sarah tells Amy to sit on the bench.

"Ok... I really like it that you came back here with me Sarah." states Amy sitting on the bench.

"Don't mention it, I need to take care of my girl when she's hurt right?" replies Sarah as she kneels down in front of Amy and runs her right hand through her short hair.

"Yeah, especially when it's the person I love who caused it." states Amy as she giggles a little but quickly groans in pain as she holds her stomach.

"Lift your shirt up." requests Sarah. "Ok."

Amy lifts her shirt up enough to show her pink bra. She also reveals the big reddish circular area over her stomach area.

"Man, that ball hit you pretty hard. Does this hurt?" asks Sarah as she places her right hand on the red area.

Amy tenses up a little at the touch. "Y-Yea, just a little." replies Amy.

"Ok, what about this?" asks Sarah as she runs her left hand along Amy's right thigh.

Amy looks at Sarah smiling. "No, that doesn't hurt at all." replied Amy.

"I see, what about this?" asks Sarah as she runs her tongue over Amy's belly, on the red area.

Amy tensed up for a different reason other than pain.

"Hehehe, That tickles." replies Amy.

"Heh, lay down on your back." states Sarah.

Amy complies and carefully lays down on the foot-wide, one-inch thick piece of wood, and Sarah's knelt down to the right of her. "What are you going to do to me Sarah?" asks Amy playfully.

"Ms. Kinochi told me to make me lover feel better, and I intend on happily doing that." replies Sarah.

"I remember the first time she caught us 'in the act'." states Amy removing her shirt while on her back. She drops it on the floor.)

"Yeah, you were about to pass out from embarrassment." replies Sarah slowly undoing the front clasp of Amy's bra.

"What about you? Your face was as red as a tomato." asked Amy smiling.

"Why are we talking about this? Let's just drop the subject." replies Sarah as she then licks Amy's stomach.

"Hehe, what's wrong Sarah? You were embarrassed, its ok to admit it." states Amy smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah... Although it was a shock when Ms. Kinochi ran over to us saying how happy she was that we were in love. THAT was REALLY embarrassing." replies Sarah as she moves up to Amy's breasts and licks the left nipple. Causing Amy to gasp in pleasure. "Now, let's quit talking about our gym teacher so I can focus on making you feel better." states Sarah.

"Hehehe, Ok, make me feel good Sarah." replies Amy as she runs the fingers of her right hand through Sarah's hair.

"Heh, If you can giggle like that then your stomach must not hurt that much anymore." replies Sarah as she runs her right hand up Amy's thigh and under the side of her gym shorts.

"It must be you healing me this quick. Your touch must have superpowers." states Amy as she giggles a little.

"Superpowers huh? Well how does this make you feel?" asks Sarah as she removes her hand from Amy's thigh and sends her fingers under Amy's gym shorts from the front.

Sarah glides her fingers under her panties and runs her fingers over Amy's wet labia. Causes her to tense and gasp in pleasure.

"Ohhh, It makes me feel wonderful Sarah." moans Amy.

"I thought it would." replies Sarah as she then runs her tongue over Amy's belly again. This time giving her bellybutton some attention while she starts to rub Amy's labia a bit faster.

"Mmmm, that tickles and I feel good. Ohh, Sarah your amazing." states Amy giggling a little.

"You're going to feel much better real soon Amy." replies Sarah as she stops licking Amy's stomach to go up to her nicely sized B-cup breasts and puts her mouth over her left nipple and begins to lightly suck.

This causes Amy to gasp in pleasure. Sarah then inserted two of her fingers into Amy's waiting vagina. She tensed and moaned as she felt Sarah stick her fingers as far as she could comfortably get them to go, seeing how she was perpendicular to Amy's body. Sarah then started to pump her fingers into her slowly, causing her to moan again.

"How does your stomach feel now?" asks Sarah lifting her head from Amy's breast.

"Mmmm, much better." replied Amy. By now, her eyes were closed.

"I bet you... do..." replied Sarah as she looked down at Amy's stomach. Near her arm were her finger were busy. Sarah saw that a bulge was beginning to grow. Curious, she pressed her arm down slightly over the bulge and saw Amy start to squirm slightly. However, Sarah figured her squirming was maybe because of what her fingers were doing. So she started to lick Amy's belly again, making her gasp and moan at the same time. Sarah licked her way onto the bulge of Amy's stomach and applied some pressure with her tongue and saw and felt Amy tense up.

"Just as I thought, Amy has to pee. Hmmm, I wonder if she would like it if I made her wet herself." thought Sarah. Sarah then heard Amy moan a bit louder than before and her fingers were being squeezed. "But first things first..." thought Sarah as she applied her mouth to Amy's right nipple. She begins to lick and suck her nipple and started to increase the speed of her fingers. Which were dripping with Amy's juices.

About 2 minutes later, Amy moaned Sarah's name once before she arched her body up off the bench she was laying on. She tensed up as her orgasm reached her. Sarah felt Amy's vagina squeezes her fingers tightly. A moment later she felt a forceful jet of fluid drench her fingers. Amy was able to find her tongue as she started to ejaculate, and she let out a loud moan.

"What was that?" stated a girl near the gym exit doors with long blonde hair.

"What?" replied her friend with brown hair.

"I though I heard something from the locker room." states the blonde.

"Now that you mention it, Sarah and Amy are still in there. I wonder what could be going on in there." asks the brunette.

"Hey, let's go see." suggests the blonde.

"Ok."

The two go through the door and see that to door to the locker room is ajar. They walk up to the door and peer into the room. Both girls gasp at what they see.

"I don't believe it!" whispers brunette.

"Aww, that's so sweet. There in love." whispers the blonde.

"What?" whispers back the brunette.

"Come on, let's leave these two alone." whispers the blonde as she takes her friend by the arm and goes back out to the gym.

"Their gay, two of our best friends are in love with each other. Agh, why didn't I notice it? The way those two look at each other all the time. Its so obvious!" states the brunette once back in the gym.

"Well, I'm happy for those two. They make a wonderful couple." replies the blonde happily.

"I'm never going to be able to look at those two the same way again." states the brunette.

"But aren't you happy for them Sara?" asks the Blonde.

"Yeah, I guess so Andrea. Still though, its weird knowing that your two best friends are in love with each other." replies Sara.

"But it's so sweat though!" states Ms. Kinochi suddenly, surprising the two girls.

"Ah! How long were you standing there?" asks Sara taking a few quick steps back.

"A few seconds, but I know exactly the two you guys are talking about." states the teacher grinning.

"What? You know about Sarah and Amy?" asks Andrea.

"Mmm-hmm, I walked in on them in one of the empty rooms when school was out for the day." replied Ms. Kinochi.

"Really? Care to give any details?" asks Andrea.

"You little perv, I'm not going to give you any details." smirks Ms. Kinochi.

Sara hits Andrea lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah you perv, wait until gym's over with first." replies Sara smiling.

Sarah lifts her head up from kissing Amy, She removes her right hand from under Amy's gym shorts allowing them to slowly become wet from her drenched panties. She trails her dripping fingers up Amy's body; up past the bulge she hasn't forgot about, up between her breasts, finally to Amy's mouth. She sticks the two fingers that were just inside Amy, into her mouth. Amy gladly sucks the fingers clean and Sarah licks the rest of her hand clean.

"Mmm, as much as I'd like to just lay here, I got to go use the bathroom." states Amy.

Sarah helps her up and presses Amy's back to her chest as she holds her just below her breasts with her left arm.

"What are you doing?" giggles Amy.

"Just stay here for a bit." states Sarah giggling back.

"Ok, just for a little while." replies Amy as she leans back onto Sarah.

"How's that area between your legs feel?" asks Sarah.

Amy rubs her legs together as she replies. "Mmmm, wet and sticky. Just the way I like it." states Amy.

Sarah puts her right hand lightly over Amy's wet gym shorts. "Oh, it's so messy down there." states Sarah as she lightly presses her hand against Amy's wet crotch. Causing Amy to moan as her cum contained within her shorts is slowly forced out and down between her legs.

"Ohhh, that feels good..." moans Amy.

"I'm sure it does Amy..." replies Sarah as she presses harder and begins to rub. Amy tenses and moans from this as she feels the rest of her cum that can, quickly ooze out under the pressure.

"Now, lets see you squirm, shall we?" thinks Sarah as she lightly begins to caress her left hand over Amy's stomach. After a moment, Amy moans quickly as she puts her left hand over Sarah's, which is over the bulge of her stomach. Sarah then rubs Amy's crotch harder, which causes her to moan and start to squirm in her lover's hold.

"Oh, Sarah... I'm sorry, but I really got to go." states Amy as she closes her legs together with Sarah's hand.

"Not yet, stay a little longer..." replies Sarah as she moves her left hand up to Amy's breasts. She lightly cups and massages her right breast, drawing a moan Amy.

"I can't stay much longer. Heh, come on, I'll be back shortly." states Amy. Sarah replies by placing her mouth over the right side of Amy's neck. Then she begins to lick up near the bottom of Amy's jaw. Causing Amy to make a slow gasp.

"Ah, Sarah come on, cut it out. That tickles, and I really gotta go." states Amy as she begins to squirm. Sarah continues to lick Amy's neck while her left hand pinches her left nipple and roll it between her fingers. Drawing a sudden gasp from the girl as it sends a wave of pleasure through her body. Then Amy quickly puts her right hand over Sarah's right one, which was between her legs.

"Ah! Sarah I serious, I really have to go." states Amy now trying to squirm free.

"Just a little bit longer..." replies Sarah holding on too the girl.

"No, I got to go." states Amy still squirming to get free. Sarah presses her middle finger into the crotch Amy's wet gym shorts and pinches her nipples. Causing Amy to tense up and moan. Sarah feels Amy press her hand on her right hand. Sarah looks at Amy's face from the side and sees her face contorted a bit while she presses on her hand.

"Sarah please, I can't hold it much longer." states Amy as she holds herself.

"You want relief don't you?" asks Sarah as she moves her left hand down to Amy's stomach. She places her hand over Amy's.

"Yeah." replies Amy.

"Ok." replies Sarah as she begins to press on Amy's left hand, applying pressure on her full bladder.

Amy tenses from this. "Ah! W-What are you doing?" asks Amy quickly.

"You want relief right? I'm going to help you." replies Sarah as she presses harder on Amy's left hand.

"Ah! Hold on, I can't wet myself." states Amy.

"Why not? You've already soaked your gym shorts. What's a little urine gonna do?" asks Sarah as she starts a rubbing action with her finger that was pressed into Amy's crotch. Amy tensed up from this.

"Hey, don't do that." states Amy squirming.

"It looks like you like it." replies Sarah.

"Oh course it feels good, but I can't... hold myself if you continue doing that. Ah!" states Amy as she feels Sarah increase the pressure on her bladder. This added pressure causes Amy's bladder to spasm. She tenses up as much as she could in Sarah's arms as she tries to ride it out.

"Come on Amy, Just let it go. You'll feel so much better." states Sarah as she begins to rub Amy's crotch with her right hand.

This causes her to groan as her spasm continues. "But... I can't..." states Amy. Struggling through the spasm.

"Why not?" asks Sarah as she then presses farther into Amy's abdomen. Causing her to groan in discomfort as she feels the urine in her bladder trying to force its way out.

"Amy, you're making my effort to make you better difficult." teases Sarah. Amy giggles at Sarah's remark before groaning. Sarah then feels a warmer feeling on Amy's crotch.

"Ah, I can't hold it anymore. I'm losing it." replies Amy feeling her urine slowly streaming out. (Seconds later, Sarah and Amy's hand was slowly dripping with a golden colored fluid.

"That's it, just let it go." states Sarah as she presses one final time on Amy's bladder.

This rips what little hold Amy has away from her as she moans loudly. Sarah feels a very warm sensation on her hand as Amy starts to pee forcefully. Drenching her panties and gym shorts. Amy falls almost totally limp in Sarah's hold as she urinates. She removes her hand from over Sarah's as she allows herself to pee freely. Seconds later, a stream of golden fluid falls down and in-between Amy's legs. Amy feels the warm fluid cascading down her legs and into her socks and shoes, but the condition of her footwear is the last thing on her mind as she continues to relief herself. This continues for about 2 minutes before the stream slows to a thin stream, then finally, a slow trickle.

"Feel better now Amy?" asks Sarah as she continues to hold Amy with her right hand cupping her crotch.

"Yeah... thanks for making me better Sarah." Replies Amy.

"Don't mention it! It was my pleasure." giggles Sarah.

"Hehehe, Well, I think we should clean this up before our classmates come in here." replies Amy.

"Ok, It's bad enough our teacher knows about us." states Sarah.

End


	8. Karaoke

Lynn 'tricks' her two friends, Sarah and Amy, into playing a hold-it game, joined by her friend Alex at a Karaoke bar, but things don't go quite as Lynn had planned...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daiho or any of it's characters.

The scene opens in Lynn's (Black hair, shoulder length) room. The girl is on her bed, laying on her stomach while flipping through a magazine and talking on the phone, which she has the base on the bed beside her, for easy access. She raises her feet from the bed occasionally as well, it's obvious she's in a good mood. Lynn has also neglected to put on any clothes as well, so she just has her pink panties on.

"Uh huh... yeah, I know..." converses Lynn as she then flips a page of her magazine. Her eyes widen slightly as she spots an ad for a game called Dance Dance Revolution. "Hey, since your always trying to lose weight, have you tried DDR?"

After a moment, Lynn's giggles.

"Of course I know, Tomo told me all about that. Personally, I think you look fine, some people would like a little something to hold on to, if ya know what I mean... N-No! I'm not saying your fat! Hold on, I didn't mean it that way."

For the next five minutes, Lynn's tries to convince her friend that she doesn't think she's fat. After that time, Lynn hears a beep from the phone.

"Hey, hold on, I got someone on the other line..."

"Hello?" asks Lynn after she presses a button on the phone.

"Hey, Lynn, It's me Alex." states the girl on the other end.

"Hey, wassup?"

"Me, Amy, and Sarah are going out to have some fun, you wanna come?"

"Where too?"

"They won't tell me, they say they want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise huh? I'm cool with that. So when are we going?"

Lynn heard Alex giggling for a moment, then the doorbell.

"Now?" replied Lynn surprised.

"Yep, are you ready?" answered Alex.

"No, I don't even have any clothes on."

"Really? So you're sitting in your room naked?" asked Alex, from her tone, Lynn could easily tell she was smiling.

"No, I'm wearing my panties."

"Those pretty pink ones?" asked Alex.

This question made Lynn blush.

"U-Uh, I'll get ready. Gimmi like, five minutes."

"Ok, we'll be waiting out here for you."

Lynn pressed the button on the phone again.

"Hey, Koyomi?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah?" replied Koyomi.

"I gotta go, my friends invited me to hang out with them." states Lynn as she gets off the bed.

"Ok, I have to go too. I gotta go kill Tomo."

"Heh, sure you will. I'll see you later, bye."

It was actually seven minutes Alex Amy and Sarah had to wait before Lynn meet them outside. She wore a simple, black sleeve-less dress that was about three inches from the ground. Alex (Redhead, short) wore a navy blue shirt with a matching skirt. Amy (Black hair, shoulder length) had a relatively plain looking green sleeve-less dress that reached just above her knees. Sarah (Redhead, short) was the only one that wore pants, blue jeans to be exact and a white T-shirt.

"Hey, so you ready?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah, where are we going?" replied Lynn.

"It's a surprise." answers Amy smiling.

"Ok fine, let's go." states Lynn.

"All righty then! Let's go!" exclaims Sarah energetically.

As the four walk off, they reach a building where Amy and Sarah stop, causing Lynn and Alex to stop to.

"Well this is it." states Amy.

Lynn looked up at the sign on the building just above the doors and immediately, numerous drops of sweat appeared on her head. She looked very nervous.

"Oh no..."

Alex also looked up at the sign, but had the opposite reaction to Lynn.

"Karaoke? We're going to do Karaoke?" asked Alex happily.

"Yep." replied both Amy and Sarah.

"Uh, guys... I don't do Karaoke." states Lynn.

"Why, it's fun." questioned Alex.

"I, uh..." replies Lynn adding blushing to her nervous look.

Amy and Sarah looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't worry Lynn, you can just watch if you want." states Sarah.

"Really? Ok then." replies Lynn appearing relieved.

"Let's go have some fun!" states Alex cheerfully as she then grabs Lynn by her left hand and pulls her into the building.

After a few minutes, the group gets a room. There are three couches, two near the wall and the other in front of the Karaoke machine about three yards away. Alex quickly runs to the player and picks up the microphone.

"I wanna go first!"

"I have no problem with that." replies Sarah.

"Me neither." adds Amy.

The three sit on the couches, Amy and Sarah sit together on the couch to the left of the machine, while Lynn sits on the one to the right. Alex quickly finds a song she likes and begins singing. During which, the other girls saw that Alex was having quite a bit of fun, moving her body and her free hand with the beat of the music.

A few minutes later the three praise Alex by clapping a little after she's done.

"That was great Alex!" states Sarah

"Yeah, you looked like you really had fun." Adds Lynn.

"Thanks, I love Karaoke. I used to do it a lot back home in Texas." replies Alex.

"Well it's my turn now." states Amy as she stands up.

"Ok, here ya go..." replies Alex as she hands the mic to Amy.

Alex then sits next to Lynn, on her left side.

"Lynn, are you sure you don't want to join? It's really fun." asks Alex.

"Nah, I'm good. I like listening anyway." replies Lynn.

"Ok, suit yourself, just more fun for us!" states Alex happily.

A moment after Alex and Lynn's little conversation, Amy smiles as she finds a song she likes. She starts singing it a few seconds later, it was a slower song than the one Alex picked, and it didn't take long before Alex, Sarah and Lynn to realize that it was a love song. It was obvious to who Amy was directing it to as she looked at Sarah the entire time she was singing. Who's cheeks had a slight blush on them as she returned Amy's gaze.

Alex quietly and slowly placed her right hand on Lynn's left leg through her dress, which caused her to look at Alex.

"That's so sweet. Maybe I should do that on my next turn." stated Alex before turning her look from Amy and Sarah to Lynn, who blushed at Alex's statement. Alex was blushing as well.

"You don't have to, really." smiles Lynn nervously.

Alex then smiled at Lynn, this wasn't her normal smile. Lynn knew this smile, she only did it when she was planning something. She then felt the hand on her leg start to advance up her leg across the fabric of the dress.

"N-No, what are you doing?" asked Lynn quietly as she put her left hand on Alex's, stopping it.

Lynn then saw Alex wink at her and then get off the couch and drop to her knees in front of her. Lynn blushed deeply when she saw what Alex do. She looked up at her two friends across from her, they were still focused on each other as Amy continued to sing, not paying attention to what was going on across from them.

"Alex no, This isn't the time or place." whispered Lynn.

Alex simply continued to smile at her, then freed her right hand from under Lynn's and raised her black dress up. Upon looking up Lynn's dress, Alex licked her lips slowly and responded with. "Already ready huh?"

"Alex, there's other- ah!" states Lynn before being cut off to a low gasp as Alex put her head under her skirt.

Lynn's blush was now at its peak redness. Alex's head moved up and down slightly under her dress, Lynn tensed a few times as she placed her hands on Alex's head.

'Doesn't Alex know were not alone?' thinks Lynn as she closes her eyes from the pleasure of Alex's tongue. 'Ah! There not paying attention to us right now, but they will when Amy's done singing.' Lynn then bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning as she tensed for a moment. 'Ohh, but Alex is so good at what she's doing...'

About two minutes later, Amy's song ends. The girl simply drops the mic and leans over to kiss Sarah on the lips.

"Guess it's my tur-" begins Sarah as the kiss ends and she looks across from her and smiles.

"Hey, It looks like we got another show going on." whispers Sarah.

"Huh?" replies Amy looking at Sarah puzzled.

"Looks like your singing had an effect on more than just me." states Sarah as she points behind Amy.

Lynn's hands were now at her sides, her head lowered and her eyes closed from the action of Alex's tongue. After a moment, Lynn lifted her head and opened her eyes and saw Sarah and Amy looking directly at her, smiling. Her eyes went wide in embarrassment, but that expression quickly changed as she cringed for a moment. Lynn quickly placed her hands back on Alex's head as she started to shake.

"A-Alex..."

Lynn managed that before she found her ability to speak gone as only pants and moans left her lips. About thirty seconds later, Lynn was trembling, She was on the verge of orgasm and didn't care who saw her. Then that massive wave hit her as she arched her back against the back of the couch and threw her head back moaning in bliss. Lynn's body shook strongly on the couch before settling down with her head still leaning over the edge of the couch.

Alex then removed her head from under Lynn's dress, her mouth glistening with the wetness of Lynn's cum as some had trailed down the corners of her mouth to her chin.

"Mmm, you taste so good Lynn. I was really thirsty too, you squirted so much of your cum in my mouth." states Alex smiling upon getting back to her feet and placing her knees on the couch, each one beside Lynn as she sat on the older girl's legs.

"Ohh, did you forget? We're not alone." replies Lynn as she lifts her head to look at Alex.

The look on Alex face could only be described as priceless, she had truly forgotten where she and Lynn were.

"So, do you like being watched?" stated Amy giggling

Alex calmly got off of Lynn and turned around to face her two friends, her face red as can be.

"N-Not all the time." replied Alex.

Alex saw Sarah circle her mouth with her index finger, clearly indicating to Alex that something was around her mouth. The girl placed a couple fingers around her mouth and went wide-eyed.

"Heh, well while your cleaning your mouth off, Lynn, I think your turn was next." states Amy smiling.

"H-Huh?" replied Lynn shocked.

"It's your turn, get on up there." states Sarah.

"B-But I can't!" quickly replies Lynn.

Sarah then gets up and walks to Lynn and pulls her up by her right arm.

"Come on, you're not getting out of this. We want to her you sing."

"But I can't, really!" states Lynn trying to pull free of Sarah's hold on her arm.

"What's wrong? Can't sing or something?" asks Amy from the couch.

"E-Exactly! I can't sing, let me go." states Lynn as Sarah pulls her closer and closer to the Karaoke machine.

"You can't be any worse than Yomi. Actually, I don't think anyone could be worse than Yomi." states Sarah.

Lynn then looks behind her to Alex, whose just about done wiping Lynn's cum from around her mouth.

"Alex! Help me, come on. Don't have them make me sing." pleads Lynn.

"Actually Lynn, I'd like to hear you myself. You can't be as bad as you think." replies Alex.

Lynn sighs and drops her head in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Sarah let's go of Lynn's arm, allowing her to pick up the mic from the floor, taking a deep breathe a moment later.

"Let's get this over with..." states Lynn as she sorts through the songs on the machine.

She finds one and selects it.

While Lynn wasn't too good, her performance wasn't bad ether. However, Amy was trying to repress a giggle but failing.

"You were right Lynn, you really can't sing." stated Amy giggling.

Lynn immediately frown at Amy before Sarah added...

"Give her some credit Amy, she's better than Yomi."

"All Lynn needs is a little practice that's all." replies Alex.

Lynn then dropped the mic and folded her arms over her chest.

"I may not be able to sing, but there are plenty of other things I'm good at." states Lynn.

"Like what?" asks Amy.

"Like sports, video games, games of will and endurance-" states Lynn counting them on the finger's of her left hand before being interrupted by Sarah.

"Games of will and endurance? What kind of games would those be?"

Lynn smirks and raises an eyebrow at Sarah's question.

"Would you like to play one?"

"Come on Sarah, let's beat Lynn at something she's good at. It'll be so fun." states Amy.

Sarah smiles and nods.

"Ok, let's play."

"Are you sure? Once you two start you can't back out." states Lynn holding out her right pinkie finger.

"What do you think we are? Chicken? I have no intention of backing out, whatever the game is." states Sarah as she wraps her left pinkie around Lynn's and they shake on it.

"Yeah, me neither." adds Amy repeating Sarah's action.

"Good..." replies Lynn before turning to Alex. "Hey, you wanna play too?" Lynn then walks to her and whispers into her right ear... "I'm gonna make them pee there panties."

Alex's eyes widen for a moment before a smile comes across her face.

"Sure, let me just go get some water. Hey, you two want some water?" asks Alex.

"You read my mind, I was about to go get something to drink too, thanks." states Sarah.

"I'd like some too, thanks." adds Amy.

"Ok, I'll be back."

Alex leaves the room and returns about four minutes later with four bottles of water.

"Lynn, I got you one too." states Alex as she passes the bottles out to the three.

"Thanks, we have to have it be a fair game..." replies Lynn.

Amy downs her bottle within two minutes and ah's loudly.

"Man, that was good. I guess I was pretty thirsty." states Amy with a hand on her stomach as she sits on the couch.

Sarah just drinks about half of the water.

"I already drank something before I left home. I'll just beat Lynn then head to the bathroom."

Lynn then smiles as she starts to drink the water in her bottle and thinks... 'This is going to be SO easy. Both of them are going piss their panties good.'

Alex did like Amy and downed her within a short amount of time.

"Come on Lynn, let get started." states Sarah.

"Heh, but we already have." states Lynn smiling.

"Huh? How? We haven't did anything." replies Sarah puzzled.

"Alex, you want to get Amy?" asks Lynn as she walks to Sarah and places her left hand on her right shoulder.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" asks Sarah.

Alex smiles at Lynn question.

"I'd be happy to." states the girl as she walks to Amy still sitting on the couch.

"Huh? What's going on?" asks Amy.

"We're playing the game." states Lynn as she places her right hand on Sarah abdomen through her jeans and presses in.

Sarah quickly tenses at the sudden dramatic increase in her urge to pee and tries to back away from Lynn but she quickly moves her left hand from her shoulder to grasping the back of her neck, keeping her were she was as Sarah was surprised by Lynn's sudden strong grip.

"Ah! What are you doing? TRYING to make pee!" asks Sarah quickly.

"Heh, you catch on quick." replies Lynn smiling.

During this quick scene, Alex, who was standing in front of Amy, quickly turned around and sat in her lap with her back pressing into her chest. She quickly placed her right hand under Amy's green dress and pressed her hand into the crotch of her panties. This caused Amy let out a gasp of surprise at Alex's actions.

"What are you doing? I thought we were playing a game." states Amy.

"-giggles- But we are..." states Alex lustfully as she lifts herself from Amy's lap for a moment, pressing herself into Amy, in turn pressing her into the couch, preventing her from getting up. She raises her right hand up Amy's panties only to send it under the fabric and her middle and ring finger in-between the folds of the girl's lower lips.

Amy gasped at Alex's intruding fingers as she felt them slid into her smoothly.

"Hey, your already wet, that's good." states Alex.

"What! You can't be serious!" exclaims Sarah with her hands on Lynn's shoulders trying to push the older girl off of her but failing at it.

"Come on, it's not as fun if you don't try and make me pee." replies Lynn as she presses her finger's into Sarah's abdomen again.

Causing her to gasp and tense up quickly at the increased need on her bladder to release its fluid.

"O-Ok fine, I said I wasn't going to back down, and I don't intend to." replies Sarah as she gains control of her bladder again.

Lynn smiles and quickly turns Sarah around so her back faces her. Lynn also has her left arm around Sarah's waist and puts her right hand into her jeans slightly, resting her hand on the girl's abdomen. Sarah's hands were free to do anything she wanted.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Sarah.

"What? You thought I was gonna make it easy for you? If I'm going to wet myself, it's going to be AFTER you do." replies Lynn grinning.

Alex's finger's reached as far as she could get them to go in Amy's vagina, which she began to pump the digits into slowly.

"Ah! S-Stop! I have to go." states Amy squirming under Alex's body.

"That's the whole point Amy." smiles Alex.

"What! Your going to force me to wet myself!" asks Amy shocked.

"Exactly, I WANT to make you pee. Heh, don't feel too bad, at least you aren't wearing jeans like Sarah over there is."

"But you can't do this! I DON'T want to wet myself!"

Amy tried to push Alex off of her with her hands on the girls back, but Alex used her free left hand to grasp Amy's left hand from her shoulder and press it to the seat of the couch. With the leverage Alex had with her legs pressing her body on Amy's, the girl would not be able to push her off, especially with only one free hand.

"This has to someway be rape, I just know it." whined Amy trying in vain to push Alex off of her.

"Heh, Yeah I'm sure it is." replied Alex as she used her two fingers in Amy to stroke her urethra, attempting to forcefully, yet gently coax the fluid from its containment and down the narrow tube.

Although she couldn't deny that Alex's finger's felt good, Amy really didn't want to wet herself. She tensed her muscles when she felt her urine trying to free itself, which caused her to stop her squirming so she could focus and groan from the effort.

"I can't lose to you. I won't let myself lose to you." stated Sarah as she felt Lynn's hand pressing into her bladder.

"Oh, I'm scared. I'll like to see you try something..." replies Lynn.

Once Sarah got reasonable control over her bladder again, she got an idea of how to reverse the situation in her favor. Sarah brought her right arm out forward slightly and quickly sent her elbow behind her, attempting to hit Lynn in the stomach. However, the older girl saw this coming and quickly removed her hand from Sarah's pants and caught her elbow before it hit her.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that now." smiles Lynn.

Sarah also smiled as well, Lynn did exactly what she wanted. Almost as soon as Lynn's statement ended, Sarah swiftly raised her right foot and sent the heel downward into Lynn's foot hard.

"OW!" exclaimed the girl as she removed her left arm from around Sarah's waist and raised her injured foot to her hands.

Sarah used this moment when Lynn was momentarily stunned to quickly grab her left hand from holding her foot and move behind her, twisting her arm behind her. Lynn was forced to return her foot to the floor to keep her balance, but even that was taken as Sarah tripped her right foot with her own and pulled Lynn's left arm down. Sarah had quickly forced Lynn down to her knees, all this happened within 10 seconds.

"Ah! You're cheating! You can't do this!" states Lynn as she places her right hand on her left shoulder.

"Doin' it and you can't do anything to stop me." replies Sarah as she pulls Lynn's arm up slightly, causing a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Ah!"

"I told you, I'm NOT going to lose to you. YOU'RE the one that's going to lose."

Alex smiled as she saw quick position change that Sarah and Lynn had. However, Alex then flinched a moment later as she suddenly felt her need to pee raise. Amy hadn't noticed Alex's quick action as she fought with her own bladder

"Alex come on! Don't do this, please. I don't want to pee my panties." whined Amy.

"That's too bad Amy, 'cause you're going to. You'll see how great it feels afterwards and hey, you might want to do it again." states Alex as she continues to caress Amy's urethra with her fingers.

Amy groaned and tensed her body harder as she felt her fluid trying so hard to leave her body and she wouldn't let it. Alex however, secretly hoped Amy would lose it quick, because with her legs pressing her body onto Amy's and her hands tied at the moment, Alex wasn't doing too much to hold herself other than clenching her urethra.

"Hey Sarah, did you know Lynn is pretty limber?" states Alex to the girl in front of her and to her right slightly.

"Oh really?" replied Sarah smiling as she held Lynn to her knees.

Alex! What are you doing? Don't give her any idea's!" exclaims Lynn.

"I'll keep that in mind Alex. So Lynn, you ready to piss yourself?"

Sarah places her right hand down to Lynn's abdomen through her black dress.

"Oh course not!" replies Lynn.

Sarah feels her own need pressing on her bladder as she closes her legs together.

"Stand back up." states Sarah.

"Why should it?"

Sarah promptly lifts Lynn's left arm again.

"OWWW!" exclaims Lynn before she then places her left foot flat on the floor and pushing herself to her feet.

"There, that wasn't to hard was it?" smiles Sarah placing her right hand on Lynn's stomach.

Lynn doesn't respond but looks upset at the way this is going.

"Fine, you don't have to say anything, but since you can't fight back I'm going to tell you something. If I hadn't reversed the situation, I would have pissed myself really soon. As a matter of fact, thanks to what you did, I still might wet myself in a few minutes, but your accident will happen before mine."

Lynn then begins to slightly fidget, enough for Sarah to notice her movement.

"What's wrong Lynn? Having trouble holding it?" teases Sarah as she lowers her right hand to Lynn's abdomen through her dress and presses her finger's into the area.

Lynn groaned and tensed up at this.

Amy suddenly let out an 'Ah!' as Alex's fingers were finally achieving their purpose as she felt her urine traveling down her urethra. Amy's body shook in the vain attempt at trying to prevent what she knew in the back of her mind was GOING to happen.

"Alex I'm b-begging you! Please s-stop!" pleads Amy as tears fall from her eyes.

Alex smiled despite her own urge.

"No, you're going to wet yourself and like it."

Alex does remove her fingers then her hand from Amy's panties, but the action of Alex's finger's leaving her vagina causing a quick shot of pleasure to strike Amy. This robbed her of the little hold she had and Alex felt Amy's body go limp against her own and 'Noooo...' from the girl as her fluid drenched her white panties. Seconds afterwards, the urine reaches Amy's skirt and the back portion of that is soaked as well. Alex relaxes her legs and sits on Amy's lap as she continues to wet herself. By the time she finishes, the entire crotch of Amy's panties is stained yellow and the back of her dress has a foot and quarter circled area of urine from her rear end outward.

Alex then released Amy's left arm and placed her left hand to her crotch and holds herself and squirms in Amy's lap as she fights back her urge.

"Heh, that's going to be you Lynn." states Sarah as her and Lynn both see Amy's loss of control.

Sarah then lowers her right hand further, down to Lynn's crotch and cups her labia through her black dress. The older girl tensed and quickly placed her free right hand over Sarah's pressing on her crotch.

"Move your hand..." states Sarah.

Lynn slowly shakes her head no.

"I said move your hand." repeats Sarah as she twist and pulls up on Lynn's left arm still behind her back. This sends a shot pain to her shoulder again.

"OW! Ok, ok! I'll move my hand!" quickly states Lynn in pain as she swiftly removes her hand from over Sarah's.

"That a girl. Now, I want you to pee yourself."

"T-That's, not going to happen." replies Lynn fighting her urge.

"Oh yes it will, and with you not wearing underwear, I could just rub the fabric of your dress on your pussy. You'll pee on yourself from pleasure." smiles Sarah as she begins doing that action.

Lynn quickly groaned and pressed her thighs together hard. Sarah's action was indeed pleasurable, and it interfered dramatically with Lynn's ability to prevent herself from wetting herself.

"Come on Lynn, just let it go. You know you can't hold it much longer." states Sarah as she herself presses her thighs together. Sarah was intent on having Lynn wet herself before she did.

Lynn was now beginning to shake.

Alex sighs in relief as her urge settles back down to a reasonable degree. She then lifts herself from Amy's lap and turns around to face her. Alex's left hand remained on her crotch as she leaned over the couch, supporting herself up by her right hand as she looked at Amy. Who didn't look very happy, she had an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Now don't you feel better?" asks Alex smiling.

A sour look suddenly crossed the other girl's face. Alex was shocked as she swiftly felt Amy strike the left side of her face in a painful slap, forcing Alex to look to the right for a moment before looking back to Amy, surprised.

"How dare you do that to me! Everyone doesn't like peeing their underwear yanno! I have to walk home too!" exclaimed Amy.

"Amy I'm sorry, I thought you would like it." apologizes Alex.

"I said I didn't want you to do it like a hundred times! But you still continued, that's rape."

Alex then felt a spasm from her bladder stood up straight as she placed both of her hands to her crotch and begun to universal 'pee dance'.

"I'm really sorry Amy, I won't do it again, I promise. Can you forgive me?"

"... Maybe." replied Amy looking away from Alex.

"Well, at least that's not a no..." states Alex smiling slightly. "Ohhh, I really gotta go."

Alex begins walking to the door and Amy quickly gets up and walks in front of Alex.

"What are you doing? I got to go." states Alex.

"Are you serious! You think I'm gonna just let you go after you forced me to piss myself?" replies Amy.

"Ah!" groaned Lynn as she felt her bladder's urge beginning to overpower her hold. She started to tremble vigorously as she felt her fluid slowly making its way through her weakening urethra. "No, t-this can't be happening! I'm t-the one that's supposed win."

Sarah then felt the materiel of Lynn's dress that she was rubbing on the girl's labia slowly getting wet. She smiled at Lynn loss of control.

"Looks like I win. You're starting to wet yourself."

Sarah released Lynn's left hand from behind her and quickly moved her hand to Lynn's abdomen and pressed her hand into her bladder hard. Lynn gasped and quickly cringed as she tried in vain to stop the urine from slowly leaving her. But the more she tried, the amount of urine leaving her would just increase. Lynn knew she lost but still continued to fight the fluid in vain as it continued to wet her dress more and more. Sara then pressed on Lynn's bladder even harder, and it finally happen, with another gasp, Lynn's hold went completely limp, allowing her urine unrestricted access through her urethra and out the small tube onto the front portion of her dress.

Lynn's urine darkened the area of her black dress where the fluid reached as she trailed down her dress. Since the urine was leaving freely, it didn't take long for it to reach the bottom of her dress and stream to the floor. Once she was done urinating about 40 seconds later, Lynn let out an 'Ahhhhh!' as she had a pleasant look on her face. Sarah wiped her right hand of some of Lynn pee on her dress, which Lynn didn't seem to mind. Sarah then quickly cupped her crotch as she began to dance where she stood.

"At lest you have the benefit of wearing a dress Lynn, black at that. I'm wearing BLUE JEANS." groaned Sarah.

Lynn then turned around dropped to her knees.

"I wanna see you wet your jeans." states Lynn.

"O-Ok..." replied Sarah as she removed her hands from her crotch and placed them in her back pockets as she then started to rub her thighs together.

"Come on, don't try and hold it, just let it go." states Lynn after a moment.

"Ok, ok I'll just let go."

After a quick moment, Sarah visibly relaxes as she lets out an exhale of breath. The crotch Sarah's jeans almost immediately began to darken as her urine flows from her urethra and trails down the inner area of Sarah's jeans.

"Ooooohhhhhh! That feels SOOOO much better!" moans Sarah pleasantly.

"It looks like it feels good too." replies Lynn watching, as Sarah's pants are soaked.

"Amy come on, d-do unto others as you would want done to you." states Alex nervously as she started her dance again.

"Screw that, you're going to piss yourself too." states Amy as she moves in front of the door. "... And your not leaving until I see you do."

"W-what? You're just going to stand there? At least try and force me to pee." replies Alex as she begins to blush.

"No way, I'm going to stand here and wait until you loss it yourself."

"Aw, that's cold Amy." Alex then turned around a bit to look at Sarah and Lynn. Who were both setting on the floor and watching this event. "Hey you two, force me to wet myself."

Sarah simply shook her head no, while Lynn smiled.

"Nuh uh, this is between you and Amy." replied Lynn.

"Aw not you too. Come on, I can't just lose it! That's so embarrassing!" complained Alex.

Alex got no response from her friends and her urge was getting so bad to the point where she began to hop one foot while holding herself, alternating between her left and right foot.

"Oh I can't believe this is happening! I'm gonna wet myself without anyone messing with me." whined Alex.

Sarah and Lynn then joined Amy by the door.

"Hey Alex." states Lynn.

"W-what?" answered Alex.

"Lift your skirt up before you wet yourself, I want to see your panties get wet." states Lynn.

"O-Ok, fine." replied Alex as her blush darkened and she lifted the front of her skirt revealing cotton white fabric of her panties. She also started to bite her lower lip as she continued to fight the urge as her hands were no longer pressing on her crotch.

A moment later, a groan was heard from the redhead as a yellowish color started to appear in the crotch of her panties. Then an 'Ah!' left her lips as her hold broke and her panties were stained a deep yellow as her urine left her aching bladder. Her fluid quickly traveled down her legs, into her socks and finally to the floor.

"Oooohhh, it's so warm..." moaned Alex as she felt her pee going down her legs.

About 30 seconds later after she started, Alex finishes and calmly drops to her knees.

"Heh, too bad the floor s carpeted, or we'd be able to get our pee up." states Lynn giggling a little.

Sarah then gasped.

"Oh yeah! We have to clean this up! What are we going to do?" asked Sarah concerned.

"Like sh*t I'm going to clean this up, I'm going to call my mom to pick us up." replied Lynn."

"With what? That dress doesn't have any pockets." states Amy.

Lynn then smiled.

"Who said I had my cell phone in a pocket?"

Alex then gasped.

"Don't tell me it's where I think it is?"

"Heh, it's the next best thing to a pocket, and it fits my cell perfectly." smiles Lynn.

End ^_^


	9. Chance Meeting

Lynn and Alex go shopping and meet one of Lynn's old friends, which leads to meeting two other girl's... one being Lynn's ex-girlfriend...

(ANIME) SHOUJO-AI

Alex and Lynn are in a mall. Alex wears a black T-shirt with blue jeans and Lynn's dressed in a one-piece simple black dress that nearly reaches the floor.

"Hey, why do you always wear a dress? Don't you have any pants or shorts or something?" asks Alex as the two walk past a gaming store.

"H-Huh? You say something?" replies Lynn turning her attention from the store to Alex.

"I said, Why do you always wear a dress, don't you have any pants or something?" asks Alex.

"Oh, well... honestly..." begins Lynn starting to blush. "... the draft..."

"Oh, that's the only reason?"

"Well no, but it's one of the main ones."

Alex then suddenly gasped for some reason.

"I just realized, I never asked you where you lived before you came to Japan." states Alex.

"Yes you have... at least, I think I told you at one point." replies Lynn scratching her head in thought.

"I don't recall ever asking or you telling me."

"Oh, anyway, I'm from Hell."

"What!"

"Yep, Hell Michigan." replies Lynn smiling.

"Huh?"

"In the state of Michigan, there's actually a place called Hell. Hehe, it's always amusing to see a persons reaction to me tell them where I'm from."

"Oh" replies Alex feeling dumb at the moment.

"Hey, let's check out the games they have." states Lynn suddenly pulling Alex into the gaming store.

About 30 minutes later, the two leave the store, Lynn carrying a small bag.

"I didn't think they'd actually have any english games, but it's great they do, I won't need to replace my PS2." states Lynn.

"But isn't the game you bought at least 1 or 2 years old?" asks Alex.

"So?" I only played it in a demo, the game kicked a*s, just like the first Devil May Cry."

"Oh, well I'm not good in those action games-"

"Ain't that the truth?" interrupts Lynn. "I totally served your a*s in the Halo game that was set up."

"Geez take it easy, I never played the game before." replies Alex in defense.

"But seriously though, you don't stop in a wide-open area when your playing with a top-notch sniper." states Lynn proudly.

"Hey, I got you at least once."

"That was a lucky shot, besides, you had a rocket launcher..."

"Your just mad a noobie got you. Oh yeah, I got you a second time too."

"That one didn't count, you just started throwing random grenades at me."

"Hehe, but it was funny when that pretty blue one stuck to you though." states Alex giggling.

"But it wasn't too funny when I started chasing you was it?"

"That was mean, you kamikaze maniac."

"Hey, you're the one that kept whining about my perfect sniping..."

Alex choose not to reply and walk off, Lynn smiled and quickly caught up to her.

"Let's go find something to eat." suggests Alex, looking at Lynn.

"Ok, you have anything in mind?"

Alex was about to answer, when she saw a dark-skinned girl came behind Lynn and tap her right shoulder. The girl had and even coloring of smooth dark skin, she wore form-fitting blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt that came just about her exposed belly-button. She also had short, loose black hair.

"Lynn?" asked the girl.

Lynn turned around and a quick look of surprise crossed her face before replying with, "Who wants to know?" smiling.

"Hey it is you!" exclaims the girl happily as she hugged Lynn. Girl, what you doin here in Japan?"

I was about to ask you the same thing, anyway, I live here now." replies Lynn.

"Fo'real! I was invited here on a trip. Summer break just started a week ago for me."

"Um, hi." states Alex beside Lynn.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Alex this is my friend, Shami, Shami, this is my girlfriend, Alex." states Lynn.

"Girlfriend huh? I still say you need a guy, but it's cool though. She's cute."

"T-thanks." replies Alex blushing.

"Well then, you two shopping?" asks Shami.

"Yep, I already bought something too." replies Lynn lifting her bag.

"Think I can join you guys? Being the only sista, or better yet, black person here, it's kinda freaky. And I keep getting stared at by creepy old men." states Shami.

"Sure." replies Lynn.

"Great, the other's are gonna be so surprised when I tell them I met you." states Shami.

"Other? What other's?" asks Lynn.

"The others I came with, Sara, Amy, Amy's mom, Janet, and Miki (MeKa)." replies Shami.

"MIKI!" exclaims Lynn, drawing numerous stares.

"Lynn quickly gains a blush and notices an exit to the mall, she leads the two girls out.

"Miki's here!" asks Lynn.

"Whose Miki?" asks Alex.

"Lynn's first girlfriend." replies Shami.

"Oh..."

"Where is she?" asks Lynn.

"Back at the hotel, she and Amy wanted to stay there today." replies Shami.

"K, then we just have to find Janet, who is Janet by the way?" asks Lynn.

"Um, Janet's... a new friend." replies Shami, before taking a cell phone from her right pocket. "Hey Lynn, you got a ride?"

"Yeah, I'm driving now."

"Good..." Shami then dials a number and puts the phone to her right ear. "Hey, meet me at the Gamestop near the mall exit... oh, ok, I'll be there in a sec." Shami ends the call and places the cell back in her pocket. "Janet's waiting at the store we we're by, let's go."

The 3 girl's return into the building and meets Janet, who instead of waiting at the store, is walking down the hall to were Lynn, Alex, and Shami entered.

Lynn and Alex quickly recognized the girl as Janet as she smiled happily and rushed to them.

First and foremost, Janet's most noticeable feature was her hair. Her hair was shoulder length, curly, and a rainbow of colors.

Her clothes were just as colorful as her hair, wearing tie-dye shirt and jeans. Even her shoes were tie-dye! She also looked to be about Lynn's age, give or take a year.

"Wow..." simply stated Alex a bit surprised by Janet's look.

"Dayum girl, you stand out more than Shami." states Lynn.

"you got jokes White Chocolate?" replies Shami.

"White Chocolate?" questions Alex.

Lynn quickly began to blush.

"It's a nickname." replies Lynn.

At this point, Janet speaks up.

"Hey, Shami, who are they?"

"White Chocolate's name is Lynn and that's her friend, Alex." replies Shami.

"Lynn? Your Lynn?" Asks Janet to Lynn.

"Yeah, you know me or something?"

"Kinda, Miki's told me a lot about you."

Really? Like what?"

"Well, she said you were caring, nice, spoke your mind to a fault, ,you know, stuff like that."

Shami then speaks.

"Hey, it's almost time for me and Janet to leave, you wanna come?"

Don't you have a ride coming to get you two?" asks Lynn.

"We have to call Amy's mom to pick us up." answers Janet.

"Ya know, I have a car, I could take you guys." suggests Lynn.

"And meet your old girlfriend?" teases Shami.

"N-No, I just want to do something nice..." replies Lynn blushing.

"Sure, whatever you say." states Shami.

Shami and Janet decide to take Lynn's offer and the four get to the moderately sized hotel and go in. They go to the 4th floor by elevator and go to a door labeled 413 and walk in. Janet immediately states, "We're back!" upon walking in.

The door across from them and out steps a young looking woman with long black hair, in just a T-shirt and yellow panties. She doesn't bother to look at the group as she walks to her left and into the kitchen.

Lynn has a pure stunned look on her face as Janet follows the woman into the kitchen and Shami goes into the room the older woman just left. Alex sees Lynn's face and questions, "Lynn, what's wrong?"

"It's her, that was Miki." replies Lynn in a whispered tone.

"THAT'S Miki!" replies Alex talking lowly as well. "She looks like an adult."

"She's 3 years older than me, so she's 20." replies Lynn.

"Oh, well, I'm going to look around." states Alex Leaving Lynn's side into the room.

Lynn then takes a breath and walks to the kitchen, where she sees Miki and Janet kissing! Lynn was too shocked by this event to do or say anything.

Janet currently had her back to Lynn as a moment later, their kiss ended and Miki lifted her head from Janet. After a moment of looking at Janet, she looked past her and gasped in utter shock.

"Lynn!"

"You, and Janet?" replied Lynn finding her voice.

Janet then looked behind her.

"Oh yeah, we met your old girlfriend."

"Janet, can you leave us for a sec?" asks Miki.

"Sure, you two probably have a lot to talk about." replies Janet before leaving.

Miki then walks to Lynn.

"I can't believe your here."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Janet..."

"Oh, we're not really together if that's what your worried about."

Miki then placed her right hand on Lynn's left shoulder, which quickly steps back.

"Lynn, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for what I did in the past."

"Y-you are?" asks Lynn appearing to verging on crying.

"Yes, can you please forgive me?"

Lynn suddenly hugs Miki.

"Yes, I forgive you!" replies Lynn beginning to cry.

"Lynn..." states Miki smiling, placing her right hand on the back of Lynn's head.

Lynn then looks up at the slightly taller girl and they soon began to kiss. It only lasted a few seconds until Lynn quickly ended it.

"What am I doing! I have Alex." states Lynn.

"Lynn, forget Alex." replies Miki starting another kiss.

Lynn immediately begins fighting the action, but only 5 seconds in, submits and returns the kiss fully, even moaning into it. Their hands soon began to trail across each other's body, Miki's left hand rested on Lynn's lower back with her right on her rear. Lynn's hands were also in a similar position on Miki.

Hearing a gasp quickly interrupts them though from going any further.

Lynn turns around and is shocked to see Alex looking at them, looking hurt at the sight.

"Alex, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" exclaims Lynn swiftly pushing her and Miki apart.

Alex then quickly rushed out of the room.

"Well that takes care of her, come on Lynn, let's be a couple again." states Miki.

Lynn then glared at Miki angrily.

"A couple of what? You haven't changed at all. I'm sorry, but you had your chance with me 4 years ago. I've moved on, I suggest you do the same."

Lynn then went for the door, not before Miki grabbed her by her left arm though.

"Wait Lynn, I still love you."

"... Let me go Miki." stated Lynn firmly, not bothering to turn around.

A disappointed look crossed Miki's face, then she released Lynn's arm.

"I hope she makes you happy Lynn."

Lynn walked to the door and replied with, "She does..." before walking out.

End.


	10. Chance Meeting part 2

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

"Hey Alex..." states Lynn as she exits the kitchen to see Alex standing at the back of a couch in the area. "I'm really sorry about what you saw, I-"

"Don't worry about it." interrupted Alex.

"Huh?"

"You haven't seen her in a few years, what you did is kinda understandable. I probably would have done the same thing if I meet Alexandra again." admits Alex.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." replies Alex blushing slightly.

Just then the sound of a toilet flushing is heard from the bathroom to their right and Shami walks out a moment later, and notices Lynn staring at her.

"What?" questions the dark-skinned girl.

"Did you just make the bathroom inaccessible?"

Shami quickly giggled for a moment before replying.

"Hehe, no, I just needed to piss."

"Oh, well where is Sara and Amy?" asks Lynn.

"Sara's in the other room..." replies Shami referring to the door to the right of the bathroom door. "And Amy was with her mom in the room across the hall the last time I saw her."

A knock then came from the main door and a girls voice stating, "Hey guys, open up."

"That sound like her there..." Lynn then smiles and walks to Shami and whispers into her right ear. 'Does she still like to play games?'

"Yeah, why?" replies Shami.

Lynn simply smiles and looks to Alex who returns the look with one of puzzuledness before Lynn goes to the door and opens it and quickly walks out.

"Hey Amy." greets Lynn.

"Lynn! It's great to see you! What are you doing here!" replies the girl happily, She looks to be about 16 and wears loose blue jeans with a navy blue T-shirt, and she has short blue hair, dyed of course.

"I live here now, but-"

"You do! That's SO cool!" exclaims Amy almost jumping up and down. "I wish-"

"Geez, chill out for a sec girl, I'm trying to ask you something."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. What do you want?"

"Well, I have a new girlfriend and I wanted to ask you if you'd want to have a little fun with her, she really cute too." states Lynn smiling.

"Sure, ok, what'd you have in mind."

"You have any sunglasses on you?"

"Yeah... Oh I know what you want me to do." states Amy smiling wide.

"Good."

Lynn and Amy return into the room, which Amy now wears a pair of sunglasses. Shami, upon seeing Amy quickly realizes what's going on a grins.

"Hey, Alex, this is Amy." states Lynn.

Alex blinks in mild surprise but quickly reaches out her right hand to Amy.

"Hi Amy, I'm Alex."

Alex suddenly blushes at her action, assuming Amy couldn't see her gesture, but was surprised when Amy used the appropriate hand to grasp her's and shake her hand.

Amy realizes her mistake and calmly tries to play it off by stating, "We're next to the couch right?"

"Um, yeah." replies Alex.

"Ok, come with me..." states Amy as she walks past Alex but with her still holding her hand, takes her into the room to the left of the bathroom door.

Shami then playfully groans, "I'm surrounded by dykes." Causing Lynn to laugh.

"Hey, can you do me a favor Alex." asks Amy.

"Sure, what?"

"Lead me to the bed."

"Ok."

Alex then brings Amy to the bed and they sit on the edge of the foot of th bed.

"Thanks, do you mind if use my hands to feel your face, just to get a mental image of what you look like." asks Amy.

"I don't mind, go ahead."

"Thanks..."

Amy then places her right hand on Alex's left shoulder and Alex closes her eyes as Amy's left hand rests over her face and begins to carefully move her finger's across her forehead, nose, eye's, cheeks, lips, and chin.

"I can tell, you're very cute."

"Heh, thank-you." replies Alex blushing.

Alex then feels Amy's hand lower, to her neck, then further down to her right breast.

"Ummm..." states Alex blushing redder.

"I hope you don't mind, I'd like to have an image of the body the face belongs to."

"Can you take the glasses off?" asks Alex.

"Are they bothering you?"

"Not really but... ah!" replies Alex before feeling Amy's hand squeeze her breast.

"There soft, but not too much so." states Amy smiling.

"The glasses take'em off." states Alex.

"You know, most people would be uneasy looking at the eyes of a blind person." replies Amy as she quickly descends her left hand to the crotch of Alex's jeans, drawing a quick gasp from her before Amy suddenly pushed her to her back and leans over her.

Alex quickly uses her right hand to remove the glasses from Amy's face.

"I knew it! Your not blind!" exclaims Alex looking at Amy's eyes.

"Me shaking your hand gave it away huh?" asks Amy as she presses into Alex's crotch and rubs the area that lays hidden under the jeans. drawing yet another gasp from Alex.

"Ah! Yeah, did Lynn put you up to this?"

"She sure did."

Amy then started kissing Alex fully on the lips as she rub the girl's labia through her jeans. It wasn't long before Amy made her climax, her body going ridged as she moaned out loud in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body.

"Hey, did Lynn ever tell you where her 'spot' is?" asks Amy smiling.

"H-Her spot?" questioned Alex as her orgasm rippled through her body.

"Yeah, Miki told me that it drove Lynn wild whenever she licked her feet."

"Really? No wonder... I've notice Lynn takes unusually good care of her feet."

End.


	11. Pleasent DayDreams

Naki falls alseep in the middle of class, and dreams about her teacher when she was younger (an actual event), but Naki's kinda a verbal sleeper...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH)

The students in Naki's classroom were busy with their schoolwork. The class had an ample amount of time for the assignment, a little over 40 minutes to be exact.

Unknown to the class, Naki didn't get much sleep the day before, which just may have been the reason for the easy work. Anyway, Naki caught herself starting to dose off numerous times.

Then she thought the thought well all have at one point.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a teenie-weenie bit...'

Almost immediately when Naki closed her eyes, she drifted right off into slumberland. She had her head propped up on her hands while her elbows rested on her desk. Before she drifted off, she was 'admiring' a few of the girl's in her class.

5 minutes later, the class heard Naki mumble something in her sleep. A few students snickered and pointed at her, other's simply ignored her. The students then heard a somewhat clear statement from Naki...

"I can't... We'll get caught..."

A longhaired blonde whispered to a girl to her right, "I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"It's probably some crazy sex dream. You know how perverted she is, she's like the female version of that Kimera guy, but less creepy." was her whispered reply from longhaired brunette friend.

"Hehe, yeah, you're right, she'll just look at you and keep on walking. But did you know, she also likes guys too I think."

Meanwhile, a smile appeared on Naki's...

A young girl was standing in a classroom much like Naki's, dressed in a cream-colored blouse and a grey school skirt. Her clothes weren't particularly 'eye-catching', she also had shoulder-length brown hair. She also looked to be only about 15.

Strangely, this girl was sitting on a large desk at the front of the empty room. It was clear the girl was nervous as she swayed forward and back a bit and her fingers tapped the edge of the desk.

Then, out of a small cloud of smoke, appeared a young man in front of the girl, he appeared to be about the age of 30-35.

"How's my girl doing today?" asks the man.

"Fine, and you?" replies the girl smiling, but still looking nervous.

"Are you wearing the little present I gave you?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself." Suggests the girl.

"We'll get to that later, first, do you know the reason I called you here today?" replies the man.

"Um, no, what is it?"

"It has recently come to my attention Naki, that you don't seem to 'submit' to me. Your always trying to be in control of any situation your in."

"So? What's wrong with that?" asks Naki.

"Nothing really, you just seem to have a control issue. Which will need to be worked out."

Here, Naki hops off the desk, and gives her teacher a firm look as she begins to slowly back away.

"What are you talking about?"

She's replied with the man quickly grabbing her by her hair and roughly pulling Naki in-front of the desk and almost slamming the right side of her face to the desk and her arms are suddenly bound behind her by ropes.

"Stop! Let me go!" exclaims Naki.

"Naki, my dear girl, you must learn that there are some things you can't control. You won't be able to stay in control of every situation." States the man as she continues to press Naki's to the desk.

"Stop it!" screams Naki trying vainly to squirm free.

"Why don't you stop it yourself... oops, you can't, you never pay attention in class. The first magic spell I taught was one to save yourself from this very situation. You only have yourself to blame."

This promptly silenced Naki, it was true, Naki was so proud of her natural magic ability, she often slept through class.

This was the first time in her life that she was stripped of her control over a situation. She very much wanted the event to happen but not without her control.

"Now let's see here..." begins the man as his left hand trails up Naki's left thigh, under her skirt. "... oh, looks like you are wearing my gift to you. You really like it don't you, the silk rubbing on your soft sweet lips between your legs."

He then caresses Naki's labia through her red silk panties, the man feels the material wet even before he starts rubbing.

"It's gets you hot and horny doesn't it Naki?" states the man.

"Y-Yes…"

"So are you going to submit to me or are you going to struggle?"

"I'll... submit..."replies Naki blushing deeply.

"Good, now, my sweet Naki, instead of panting from pleasure, I want you bark like a dog."

"What! You can't be serious!" replies Naki shocked.

"It's called Role-play." States the man as he unzips his pants and pushes his erect manhood into Naki after flipping up her skirt and moving aside the crotch of Naki's red silk panties.

Naki quickly 'Ah's!' at the penetration into her already wet vagina.

"What did I say Naki?" warns the man.

"W-Woof, woof..." states Naki embarrassingly.

"Did she just say 'woof'!" whispers the blonde to her friend.

"Yeah... I think she did..." replies her blue-haired friend.

"Just what kind of dream is she having?"

"Good girl..." compliments the man as he finally releases Naki's head and grasps her bound arms.

When Naki's teacher drew his member out slightly, causing Naki to whimper like a puppy a bit, he pulled on her arms as he thrusted back into her, basically, he pulled Naki's body into his manhood as he drove deeper into her, making the small girl yelp quite realistically.

"T-Teacher..."moans out Naki as he continued the thrust into her for a few moments.

"What is it?" questions the man.

"The, w-woof... dog thing isn't... woof, working for me. Can we t-try something else?" asks Naki.

The man smiles and pulls out of Naki.

"Ok..." he states as he pulls Naki up and her sits in a chair that suddenly appears behind him.

Naki then turns around and sees her teachers cock pointing straight up at her.

"Well, hop to it. Or should I say, kneel to it." smiles the man.

Naki smiles and promptly kneels in front of him, though her arms were still bound, she made do and began licking the length of her teachers member. He then places his right hand over her head and rubs.

After about a minute of licking, Naki placed her lips around the head and as she was about to go down, her teacher stated, "Suck it good."

At this, Naki stopped and raised her head and looked away from the man, unwilling to continue.

"What's wrong?" asks the man.

"I..."

"Oh I see..." begins the man. "... You were willing up to the point that I told you to suck it huh? You really have a control problem."

"I'm sorry, I just don't take orders very well." apologizes Naki.

"Naki, you love me right?"

"Of course, you know I do." replies Naki.

"This is a give and take relationship, sometimes I do things that you want that I may not like, but I don't complain."

"But I just don't like being ordered..."

"That's not a problem, I'll just not order you then..." states the man as her grasps Naki's hair again.

Naki is quickly surprised as he forces her head up and shoves his cock into her young mouth.

"You need to learn a lesson in obedience my young love." states the man as he places both hands on Naki's head and begins to move her head in and out of his cock.

This continues for about 5 minutes before the man 'Ooohhh's' and about 10 seconds later, pulls her mouth off his cock before shooting his white cum all over her face.

Naki meanwhile was panting quickly. The man smiled and told her to stand, which Naki obeys and stands, He remove her panties gasps himself at the sight of Naki red silk panties soaking wet with her arousal.

"So, you actually liked that huh? Your about to come from just sucking my cock. You slutty little girl..."

-RING!-

Naki was suddenly jolted awake, promptly rubbing her mouth of a small amount of drool and yawned as her class began to file out of the room, giving her strange looks that really confused her. The longhaired blonde was the last to leave and stated, "Was it good?" smiling before she left.

This left Naki quite puzzled.

"-sigh- I was just about to fu*k him too... I do miss him though."

End.


	12. Alex's Problems

Alex decides she has to go... in more ways than one!

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS, ANGEST

"Ooooohhhhh..."

A small red-haired girl sat in her chair unable to stay still. She was in a large room full of people. They, including her, were all dressed up. To this girl, Alex, her mom made her come to this stupid thing, two hours of just sitting there listening to some stranger ramble on and on about something that was completely foreign to her.

Alex was dressed in a blue sleeveless dress. Her mom was across from her in a matching dress.

'This is so stupid...' thought the girl as she calmly had her hands on her lap, trying desperately to push back her unbelievable need to go to the bathroom.

'My mom is SO stupid! I don't even want to be at the fu*king 'gathering'.'

Despite her thoughts, Alex's facial expression was one of concern, concern that she might wet herself.

'I can't believe this! If I wet myself, my mom is going to KILL me. But I will if I don't start holding myself, but I can't do that with this room full of people.'

'Man, I'm so fu*king screwed. I've been holding it for like an hour.'

Alex then began to squirm in her seat, causing her mom to whisper, "Stay still."

Alex replied with a frown.

"Don't you give me that look!" whispered her mom.

'Why don't you just shut the fu*k up.' thought Alex.

Alex looked away from her mom and calmed her movement.

10 minutes later, a recess was announced and Alex couldn't have been happier. She quickly got up from her chair but was stopped by her mom.

"Wait, I want you to meet some people."

'Fu*k that.' she thought and quickly walked to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

As soon as Alex made it past the door, she leaned on the right wall and firmly grasped her crotch with both hands.

"Holy sh*t! I hope I can make it to the bathroom! Better yet, I hope I can 'find' it!" states Alex in desperate need for a toilet.

Thankfully, there weren't anyone in the hallway, yet...

"Ooohhhh, I need to get going before people start coming out here..."

Alex got off the wall and made each step carefully, now that she had her hands between her leg, she was afraid to remove them and made her way down the hall holding herself, she hoped no one would come by.

Alex then gasped as she heard the door she came out of up the hall open, she quickly noticed a hall to her right and ducked behind the hall there and groaned.

'Ooohh, fu*k, I can't hold it much longer, I need to find the bathroom quick!' thought Alex as she clutched her crotch hard and shaking.

Alex forced herself from the wall and down the hall, looking for the woman's restroom desperately. About five minutes of bladder torture, she saw the most beautiful sight she could ever see. A hanging 'Restroom' sign pointing to two doors about five yards away.

'Heaven!' thought Alex happily as she hurriedly made her way to the doors.

'NO!' she thought as when she made it there, both doors had an 'Out of order' sign on them.

She tried frantically to pull the girl's door and found it locked, she didn't care at this point and rushed to the boys door and pulled, also locked.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!" cried Alex as she slid to the floor, her right hand still on the doorknob, but her left clutching her crotch.

She then felt a spasm from her bladder and removed her right hand from the door as she placed it to her crotch and laid on the floor groaning, she had her back to the door and in the fetal position, her eyes closed in concentration.

Through her bladder's spasm, she partly opened her left eye and spied a drinking glass on the floor under the door in the room behind the door. Only one thing crossed her mind when she saw it, 'RELIEF!'

She slowly got to her feet and inched her way towards the door, put a hand to the door and was glad it was unlocked. She opened it and found it was an unoccupied kitchen, some food already cooked, apparently, there was going to be a dinner after the speaker's speech.

Alex quickly dropped to the floor, barely closing the door as a powerful spasm attacked her bladder. She reached out to the glass and sat it up, managed to pull up her dress, revealing her panty-less crotch as she greeted her teeth as she fought her bladder. She squatted over the cup and used her left hand to angle the top of the cup to her urethra, and not a moment too soon as her hold left her and she began peeing hard into the cup.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh... That feels soooooooooooo much better!" moans Alex as she urinates into the cup.

About 10 seconds later, Alex looks down to the cup.

"Uh oh, it's filling up and I'm not done yet..."

Alex reached her right hand behind her to the counter and found a used pop can, she quickly brought it down to the cup.

She clenched her urethra for a moment, stopping the flow and moved the full cup out of the way and placed the pop can where it was and resumed peeing into the hole of the can.

She looked at the wineglass she filled with her urine and saw that it was a deep yellow. As a matter of fact, it looked just like a glass of wine that was on a nearby counter in front of her. Her glass was also very warm.

She then shuddered as she finally finished peeing, the pop can was also full too.

"Ahhhhh, finally..." states Alex as she stands up.

She places the two warm containers on the counter that she was sitting in front of.

The door quickly flung open to reveal a red haired woman, made as hell.

"Alex Macoy Cook!" exclaimed Alex's mom.

"Ah!" replied Alex shocked.

"You leave to get pop? And what's that!" asks her mom as she quickly takes the wineglass from the counter. "Alcohol!"

"Mom no, that not it!" replies Alex.

"What is it then? Pee? Don't give me that sh*t." she then goes to what appears to be a refrigerator and puts the glass in there. "Hurry up and drink your pop while we get back to the back in the room." states Alex's mom as she firmly grasps her daughters left hand and pulls her out of the room.

"W-Wait!" states Alex blushing deeply.

"What the fu*k is it! And hurry and drink your pop."

"Um, well..."

Your fu*king hopeless..." states her mom before grabbing the can from Alex and putting it to her mouth. "Drink it already!"

Alex went wide-eyed for a moment and shook her head no.

"Don't make me force you, I will and you know it."

"Fu*k you!" replies Alex.

Her mom answered with a hard slap to her right cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little Bit*h! You know what.." she then drops the pop can to the floor at Alex's feet. "... Fu*k it, don't come back, I'll come get you when the speaker's done talking. Until then, enjoy your moment of freedom, 'cause when we get home, that as* is mine."

"I don't care if you never come back!" exclaimed Alex as tears trailed her face.

"Just enjoy your time..." replied her mom as she walked off.

"Stupid Bit*h..."states Alex lowly as she picked up the can.

Alex then turned around and walked the other way, she took three steps before breaking into a run, crying. She took a right the next hall and bumped into someone, She didn't bother to look who she ran into and quickly ran past the person and out some double-doors to the outside. She continued running, her vision blurred from the tears.

She felt like she was running forever, then, for seemingly no reason, blacked out.

When Alex woke she felt herself lying on grass, She had a killer headache as she groaned.

"Awake huh?" asked a familiar voice.

"That voice... Lynn?" replied Alex groggily.

"Last time I checked." replied Lynn giggling from behind.

Alex then sat up slowly, opened her eyes and saw that she was in a very large field, on a hill as well, not a soul was there besides her and Lynn.

"Where am I?"

"Like it?" asks Lynn as she sits next to Alex.

Lynn was dressed in a black dress.

"I followed you after you ran into me..."

"T-That was you?" asks Alex shocked.

"Yep, my mom dragged me to that stupid meeting too. Anyway, I found you in the middle of the parking lot, just lying there. I picked you up and carried you to my car. As fast as you were running, I figured you wanted to get as far from that building as possible for some reason, so I drove us here. Isn't it kinda romantic? With that huge-as* moon right in front of us? I come here sometimes when I want to be alone or think about stuff." states Lynn.

"Thank you Lynn..."

"No problem, but can you tell me why in the world you were running?" asks Lynn.

"My mom..."

"Your mom?"

"I hate her, she never lets me do anything! She won't let me forget what I did in the past, and we're always fighting with each other! I just can't take it anymore!" replies Alex suddenly crying again as she leans onto Lynn.

"Hey, don't worry, you can forget all your problems here, just cry them all away..." states Lynn as she wraps her arms around Alex.

"I... can't take it... the bruises... they hurt..." cries out Alex.

"Bruises? They hit you?" asks Lynn surprised.

"Y-Yes..."

"How long have this been going on?"

"Too long." cries Alex.

"Why do you stay there then?"

"W-Where else am I gonna go? I don't h-have a job, so I don't have any money. I don't have any relatives that live here... I wouldn't last two days on my own." states Alex sadly as she continues to cry on Lynn's left shoulder.

A sad look crossed Lynn face as she placed her right hand on Alex's head, fearing that she couldn't do anything but hold her.

"B-Before I met you, I was in my r-room one day, I... I felt that I just couldn't go on anymore... I... had a razor blade, in my right hand..."

"Alex..." stated Lynn.

"Lynn... it hurt... it hurted so much, but... I felt... relief. Soon, the pain faded, and so did my other pain... I felt... I felt, free. Like nothing mattered anymore. Then, everything began to fade, everything... my room, the floor, my feeling of touch, my sight... everything faded. I was, at peace..."

"A-Alex..." stated Lynn, crying as she tightened her hold on the red-haired girl.

"Lynn... Then, I met... Him. He told me it wasn't my time, but I didn't want to go back, I begged Him not to send me back... to that awful place. But it was no use, He told me that I would meet someone that would help me through my problem. Lynn... you're that person."

"What!" asked Lynn shocked.

Alex pushed herself off Lynn to face her.

"Lynn, I know you're that person. I can feel it, Lynn... please, help me... I don't want to go back to that house."

Alex then hugged her again and resumed crying.

"Please Lynn, help me!"

'But, what can I do?' thought Lynn.

Lynn then hugged Alex tightly.

"I'll help you Alex. I'll help you."

'But how am I going to do that?'

"Thank-you Lynn..." states Alex as she moves to look her at the face, smiling.

No words were spoken at this point as their heads neared each other, then, their lips until they met. In a kiss full of love and passion for the other. After a moment, Lynn broke the kiss and was about to say something when Alex quickly placed her two finger's of her left hand over her mouth and shook her head no.

Lynn nodded and Alex removed her finger's, allowing them to kiss again. As they kissed, Lynn brought her right hand up and slid the left strap of her dress off Alex's shoulder. Alex also did the same to Lynn's dress strap.

Lynn then slid off Alex's other one and eased the top of the dress down, uncovering Alex's small breasts to the mild chill of the night air. Alex removed her arms from the dress so Lynn could push it all the way down to her waist. Alex repeated this process on Lynn.

Soon, both girls bare chest was exposed, their nipples stiff from both the night air and from this moment.

As they still kissed, Lynn's lips began to trail south, down to her neck, placing kisses here and there. Then continued south, giving her collarbone a few kisses as well. Alex was enjoying every moment of Lynn's lips.

Then Lynn reached the area between her small breasts, kissing that area as well. Alex shuddered in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Lynn's head as she fell back onto the grass, taking Lynn with her. Who didn't mind as she continued her kissing and gave a loving kiss to each peak of her breasts.

Alex moaned in delight as she felt Lynn's warm tongue wash over her right nipple. Lynn gave each peak equal attention with her tongue.

After about four minutes of attention, Alex felt Lynn's tongue leave her breasts and continued south down her body, to her belly button. Where Lynn licked her tongue into the small crevice, causing Alex to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

Lynn then gripped the sides of Alex's dress and pulled it completely off of her body, now Alex didn't have any clothes on what so ever. But she didn't care, there were in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Alex was nude on the grass with the one girl she loved.

No with her way clear, Lynn continued south, down to the secret place between Alex's leg's. Lynn gave one slow lick to that spot and Alex stiffened sharply in pleasure as a loud moan left her lips. Lynn smiled at Alex's sudden release and crawled over the smaller girl's trembling body and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

The two now were lying on the grass facing each other, Lynn now nude as well.

"Lynn, can we stay here? I want to see the sunrise..."

"Sure, we can stay as long as you want."

Thank-you Lynn, thank-you so much."

Alex then hugged Lynn tightly, who gladly returned the hug. There bodies in full contact with each other as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms, under the big round Moon in the night sky, lit up by the twinkling stars.


	13. The Tape

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS, SCAT, RAPE, TENTACLES

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers.

Starting scene-

Alex is visiting Lynn at her house. She wears a white T-shirt and a tan colored pair of shorts. By the size of the bag hanging over her right shoulder, plans to spend a few days here as well. She meets Lynn in her room whose lying on her bed watching the TV across from her, Lynn's dressed in dark blue shirt with a matching long skirt.

"Hey, there you are... jeez, what's with the huge bag?" asks Lynn as she sees Alex walking in.

"Well, I wanted to bring a few things with me..." replied Alex.

Lynn then gets off the bed and walks to Alex, taking the bag from her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks Lynn, concern evident in her face.

"Yes, I'm sure... I need to be away from them for just a little while. I waited till they left for work, so they still don't know I was there." replied Alex.

"Ok, as long as sure you want to do this. Now, lets see what ya got here..." states Lynn before dropping the bag to the floor and unzipping the top.

"Lynn wait."

"Huh?" replied Lynn looking up from the bag.

Alex then lowered herself to the floor where Lynn sat and quickly kissed her. Lynn was a bit surprised by this but promptly began returning the kiss, both of them closing their eyes to enjoying the kiss more.

Alex then slowly ended the kiss a few moments later, Lynn opened her eyes and smiled.

"The bag can wait." states Lynn as she pushes the bag aside, then begins to lick and suck on the left side of Alex's neck, causing her to gasp in delight at the feeling.

Alex then brought her right hand up to Lynn's head, moving her fingers into her dyed black hair. It only took a second for Alex to find what she was looking for and started to pull her hand out. Lynn suddenly shot her left hand up to Alex's right, but she didn't stop her licking and sucking on her neck. Lynn then grasped Alex's hand lightly and began to slowly pull.

"I'm sorry Lynn, did I pull too hard?" asks Alex.

"Don't worry about it." replied Lynn as she aided Alex's hand in slowly pulling her wing from under her hair.

Alex then smiled at Lynn's exposed left wing. "They're kinda cute..."

At this, Lynn stopped her action and pulled back, looking at Alex.

"Cute? You think there cute?" asks Lynn surprised.

Alex then reached her left hand up to the right side of Lynn's head and pulled out her right wing then reached up with her right hand and stretched out Lynn's two wings and smiled.

"Yeah, they make you look cute."

"I think that's the first time I've heard that." replies Lynn blushing.

"Well it's true. Hey, tell me, can you fell me touching them?" asks Alex.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just curious." replies Alex releasing Lynn's wings, allowing them to return to a folded position.

"Curious huh?" smiles Lynn.

Alex returned the smile and quickly Lynn for a moment before stating, "Ya know, I brought a change of clothes for a reason other than spending the night here."

"Oh? What would that reason be?" asked Lynn.

I'll give you a hint... I've been holding it all day..." states Alex blushing.

"Holding it? Oh, you mean you have to pee?"

"Yeah, I can barely sit still. I can't believe you haven't noticed how tense I've been." replied Alex.

"So what are you saying? You want me to make you piss yourself?" asks Lynn smiling.

"I'd love it if you did..." replied Alex lustfully.

Lynn quickly, yet gently pushed Alex onto her back as she kissed her. Alex submitted herself to her and allowed Lynn to pull up her shirt, revealing her pink bra. Lynn stopped kissing her and resumed her teasing of Alex's neck as she moved her left hand up Alex's right breast and squeezed lightly, causing her to moan softly.

"Ooh, Lynn.."

"I want you to still try and hold it, ok?" asked Lynn.

"Ok."

"I want to feel you squirm under me, then feel your body go limp as you piss yourself."

"Sure thing, I'll make sure I'm nice and tense for you." smiled Alex.

"Good, now start with the squirming..." states Lynn as she descends her left hand down Alex's body, under the waistband of her pants a little to press firmly into her abdomen.

Alex did indeed begin to squirm from the sudden increase in pressure to urinate, tensing up sharply with a quick inhale of breath.

"Yeah, that's it..." states Lynn lovingly.

Lynn then began to apply varying degrees of firm pressure to Alex's bladder with her hand as she starting kissing her, feeling Alex squirming against her actions, yet returning her kiss, her eyes closed in concentration.

Lynn ended the kiss a moment later as she stop the action with her left hand, allowing a sigh to pass Alex's lips, before she slid it down under her panties, to the area between her legs, causing Alex's to flinch for a moment.

"Oh what's this, your already wet." states Lynn before smiling. "Your such a naughty girl, you're turned on from being desperate to pee."

Alex smiled back; "Yep, I love it, the feeling of a full bladder feels so good. The throbbing pressure, the tenseness of my muscles, it feels great. You wanna know a secret Lynn?" asks Alex.

"Yeah, what?"

"Occasionally, just like today, I won't go to the bathroom at all. I'll wait while my bladder fills and fills as the day goes on, but, the thing is, I still go through the day like any other. Soon, I'm walking around with full, throbbing bladder, it feels so good."

Around this time, Lynn begins to rub Alex's Aroused labia under her panties, drawing a cooing sound from her.

"Ooh, Oh yeah, by that time, if I'm at home, I go to my room and masturbate to the feeling of a throbbing bladder."

"How do you do that?" asks Lynn, a bit surprised by Alex's statement.

"Mmm, It's easy, just put your other hand over my bladder." states Alex.

"Ok."

Lynn did so and placed her right hand under the waist of Alex's jeans to her abdomen.

"Now what?"

Keep doing what you are with your left hand but start rubbing, pushing, or poking at my bladder, basically stimulate it in some way.

"Oh, I see now..." states Lynn as she pressing into Alex's bladder while she continued to rub her hands against the soft folds of skin of Alex's labia with the finger's of her left hand.

Alex promptly began to tense and moan from this, a few groans in there as well.

"Oooh, nice, I like that reaction." states Lynn.

Lynn continued her actions with a moderate pace before Alex started to squirm more and more from her actions. Then she slowing began to arch herself off the floor.

"Um, are you going to come of pee?" asks Lynn.

Alex didn't respond to Lynn's question but after a few more moments, quickly stated; "Pull your left hand out, quick!"

Lynn quickly did so with out question and almost immediately, Alex's body locked up as a long moan left her lips and Lynn looked to her pants and found that her jeans were rapidly getting drenched as a deep dark wet spot came from her crotch. Alex's was still tensing as her pants continued to become wet, while it puzzled Lynn, she didn't know whether Alex was cumming or peeing.

Soon though, Alex's body unlocked and dropped back to the floor limply as more and more fluid wet the jeans, Alex's breathing was calmer now as well. At this point, Lynn realized Alex was indeed wetting herself.

"Wow, it's still coming out, your bladder must've been packed as hell." states Lynn as she sees the darkening area continuing to expand.

"Oooohhhhh... It feels so good. Almost like an orgasm..." moans Alex.

"Well, I don't know about that now, but..." replies Lynn. "But seriously, are you gonna ever stop peeing?" asks Lynn as she notices almost the entire front of Alex's pants a deep navy blue.

"Well... I can hold a lot of water, thanks to me always holding it in." replies Alex. "Oooohhhh, that's the last of it." states Alex as she feels her bladder completely empty, the spreading wetness of her jeans slowing.

"Well I guess you better go change huh?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah, I guess so, wearing wet, cold peed pants isn't my cup'a tea." replies Alex as she sits up and reaches for her bag, taking out a dry pair of jeans. "I'll be right back." states Alex as she gets up ant leaves the room, heading for the bathroom.

With Alex now gone, Lynn smiles and starts looking through her bag. "Now, lets see what's in here... Hmmm, clothes... a toothbrush... Oh what have we here?" states Lynn smiling as she pulled out a piece of pink, frilly lingerie

"I never would have thought Alex would have underwear like this, heh, lets see what else is in here..."

Lynn replaced the underwear and dug her way deeper into the bag, reaching the bottom and feeling something hard, and gripping part of it, pulled it from the bag. Her eyes lit up with excitement at what she had.

"Score! Video tapes! Let's see if there are anymore in there..."

Lynn placed the VHS tape on the floor beside her and reached to the bottom of the bag again, finding only two more tapes, which she pulled out.

"Hmmm, two of them are labeled 'private' and the other is blank. Now if I were to put something on tape that I thought was private, I definitely wouldn't state that on the tape itself... So, lets see what exactly is on here..." states Lynn grinning as she stood up and walked to her TV and placed the tape in the VCR under the TV, pressed 'play' and sat on her bed waiting for the tape to start.

There was a bit of static in the beginning but after a moment, the video started. It started by showing a very close up view of an unknown, dark-skinned girls face looking into the camera. There was a bit of shaking then the video froze in place as the girl looking into the camera. "There, it's set..." stated the girl.

Lynn then saw the girl step back a few steps, clearly showing that she was nude, she had very long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She then turned around and walked beside the bed that was behind her, revealing a young, also nude, Alex sitting on it. To Lynn's surprise, Alex's red hair was very long, just like the other girl's. Some of it was even lying on the bed.

"It looks like Alex liked older girl's, her friend looks like she's about my age. Heh, looks like she's a Ganguro girl." states Lynn smiling.

On the video, the other girl then got on the bed besides Alex and began kissing her, pushing her onto her back.

At this point, Alex returned to Lynn's room.

"I'm back, your mom said she'd wash my jeans and panties." states Alex.

Lynn simply smiled at her and pointed to the TV that was in front of her but to the left of Alex. "Whose that?"

"Huh?" questioned Alex as she walked to the TV and immediately blushed deeply at what she saw. "How did you get that!"

"It was in your bag, with two other tapes." replied Lynn.

"In the bag! So that's where they were!" exclaims Alex.

"What? You misplaced them?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah, it's been a year since I lost those." replies Alex continuing to blush.

"A year? How old is the tape that's playing?"

"Two years old." replied Alex.

Then, a sudden gasp was heard from the Alex on the tape. The two looked to the screen to see that the other girl had two fingers inserted into her.

"So, whose the girl?" repeats Lynn.

"That's Alexandra, my old girlfriend."

"Alexandra? Isn't Alex a short version of that?" asks Lynn.

"I guess, but my name is Alex, not Alexandra." states Alex.

"OK, how old was she in this?" asks Lynn as she sees the girl on the pumping her fingers into Alex with a moderate pace, causing Alex to moan in pleasure as Alexandra licks and sucks on her left nipple.

"Um, she was 16, going on 17 at the time." replies Alex.

"Wow, and you say this is two years old? Wouldn't that make you 14?"

"13 actually, my birthday was in a few days."

"Wow, you sure like the older ones huh?" asks Lynn smiling.

"..."

Lynn then began to laugh; "Once you go black you never go back!"

Alex found herself laughing as well at Lynn's remark.

"Hey, wanna watch this together?" suggests Lynn.

"Um..."

"Come on please?"

"Well ok."

"Great, come sit next to me." states Lynn patting the bed on her left.

Alex complies and sits next to Lynn, holding her stomach for some reason. Lynn notices this and questions; "What's wrong? Your stomach hurts?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, really, I'm fine, let's just watch the tape." replies Alex.

"Ok then."

As the two watch the tape, with Alex blushing through the whole thing. Alex feels Lynn place her hand into her pants from the waist, down to her pussy and inserting her middle and ring finger into her. After the initial surprise, Alex smiled at Lynn, who was smiling at her and did the same to Lynn. The two then proceeded to finger each other as they watched the tape.

On the tape, Alexandra was between Alex's legs, it was obvious was She was doing. Alexandra was pleasuring Alex between the legs with her tongue, causing the younger girl to squirm and moan in pleasure.

The present Alex was also moaning from Lynn's fingers, she forced herself to keep her eyes open to watch the video. Lynn was also in pleasure as well, but her moans were silent as her mouth was slightly opened, a relaxed look set upon her face as she too forced herself to keep her eyes open to watch the video.

They continued their actions on each other for about three minutes till Lynn began to groan and tense. The Alex on the tape was also beginning to groan and tense as her climax was arriving.

Alex smiled faintly as she heard Lynn's groan and sped up her pumping fingers into Lynn. Who wasn't paying Alex any attention as she grimaced for a moment and placed her left hand on her stomach, she didn't let up on pleasuring Lynn though.

Only a minute later, the Alex on the tape let out a loud grunt then a moan as she climaxed. This was followed by Lynn's own climax as she lend forward with her body tensing as she felt herself squirting her cum onto Alex's hand. Lynn trembled in pleasure as her climaxed invaded her body before going limp, momentarily stopping her action to Alex.

Who groaned lowing for a different reason as she rubbed her stomach, then she gasped for some reason and quickly pulled her hand from Lynn and pulled Lynn's hand from her as she quickly stood up and stopped the tape.

"What's wrong Alex?" questioned Lynn as she came down from her climax.

Alex made no effort to hide holding her stomach now as she pleaded; "Lynn please, don't watch the rest of tape."

"Huh?" Why?"

"Please, just don't.." states Alex before groaning harder and quickly making for the door as she held her stomach harder. "Sorry but I got to go use the bathroom!" Alex then quickly left the room.

"Hmmm, don't watch the rest huh?" states Lynn to herself.

Outside the room, Alex hadn't completely closed Lynn's door and turned around and peered into the room for a moment. She spied Lynn next to the VCR, pressing what she assumed to be 'play'. She wasn't surprised by Lynn's curiosity, she didn't explain why she didn't want her to watch it.

Alex placed her left hand behind her, on her rear-end as she watched Lynn as she sat back on the bed. Alex couldn't hear the TV but saw that Lynn was smiling, but as she expected, Alex saw Lynn's smiling fade to a look of surprise, then shock as Alex saw Lynn place her right hand over her mouth.

Up the hall from where Alex was standing, looking into Lynn's room, a familiar brunette woman saw Alex. It was Naki, Alex and Lynn's first hour teacher, who was also a witch. Naki was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a red shirt. The teacher smiled as she saw Alex's left hand holding her rear-end.

"This will be quite fun..." thought Naki as she walked behind Alex slowly.

Soon, Naki was right behind Alex. She swiftly placed her left hand over Alex's mouth and pulled the shocked girl into the nearby bathroom.

Alex thrashed wildly trying to get away from the perceived stranger, her streams were severely muffled under Naki's hand.

"Hey, hey, you better calm down Miss Cook, or..." stated Naki soothingly as she placed her right hand over her stomach.

At her teacher's voice, and remembering she has to use the bathroom, Alex immediately calmed down.

"Good, good, now tell me, are you wearing underwear?" asks Naki.

Alex slowly shook her head no.

"Well that a shame, looks like I'll just give you some..." states Naki as she lowers her right hand to Alex's crotch.

Alex then felt her pelvis area tingling.

"There, Just call them a present... Besides, your going to sh*t them anyway." states Naki.

A mumbled "HUH!" came from Alex.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make you crap yourself."

Alex resumed trying to squirm away but Naki held on to her. Alex then promptly stopped a moment later, groaning and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Don't bother holding it, remember, I'm a witch, if I wanted to, I could make you sh*t yourself whenever and however I want."

Alex simply groaned in discomfort.

"Hey, you've read plenty on those Hentai manga's on the Internet right?" asks Naki.

Alex quickly shook her head no, blushing.

"Hehe, don't lie to me, I know you do. Your a perverted little girl who would love to be one of those girls that gets fu*ked by a tentacled monster... I could grant you that desire. Just voluntarily crap yourself."

Naki then removed her left hand from over Alex's mouth, she didn't try to get away though, which Naki smiled at.

"I see I've sparked your interest... now..." began Naki as she lowered her left hand to Alex's rear-end and pressed her hand there. "...Do it..."

"B-But..." whined Alex lowly.

"Hey, your going to crap yourself one way or another, it's going to happen. If I force you to, then you don't get to experience that perverse desire of yours..." urged Naki.

"..."

"Heh, you want to be fu*ked by a slimy creature with tentacles that can shoot a bucket full of cum into you quicker than you can say, I'm coming... or be forced to sh*t yourself by your on teacher and miss out on your desire." states Naki.

"..."

Alex now started to groan as she held her stomach, her body trembling a bit with uncertainty.

"Hmmm, maybe you need a little incentive..."

"W-What are you gonna do?" finally replied Alex.

"Look at the floor, around your feet." stated Naki.

Alex did so and after a moment, to Alex's surprise, saw what appeared to be a transparent blue tentacle coming up from the floor and gliding soundlessly up and under the left leg of her jeans. Alex then suddenly gasped and froze up.

"Heh, something wrong?" asked Naki smiling.

"I-I don't k-know why, but... the feeling of it on my skin... it's almost t-too much..." replied Alex.

"And you know what? If you just sh*t yourself, it will go to the area you want most." stated Naki as she placed her right hand over Alex's which were on her stomach.

"B-But I can't, it's t-too embarrassing, pee is o-one thing but... this is sh*t we're t-talking about..."

"I know, and if feels even better when you sh*t than it does when you piss. So come on, I want to feel that hot mass leave your body and pack itself against your a*s. I love the feeling of your cheeks tense with the effort of holding it, but just let it go, your little friend on your leg wants you to, it wants to penetrate you, and you want it too. Why deny it?" urges on Naki as she rubs her left hand over Alex's rear.

Alex simply continued to groan as her intestines were starting to cramp painfully from the effort to hold her waste in. Alex then gasped in shock as she felt a second, slimy tentacle snaking it's way up her right leg, sending immense pleasure through her body simply from the contact on her skin, like the other one was doing.

"Oh look, it's friend came to join in..." states Naki. "...They want you Alex, and you want them. Stop denying what your body so desires and give in, give in and sh*t yourself." states Naki.

Tears were now forming in Alex's eyes, tears of the effort she was using to hold the huge mass contained in her a*s and trying to fight back the pleasurable sensation of the tentacles on her legs, which were now halfway to her thighs. The tendrils were winning this battle, Alex knew that, no matter how much she fought it, she knew it was simply a matter of time...

"Ok, Ok! I'll do it... I'll do it..." replied Alex as she continued to groan.

"Great, anytime your ready..." states Naki.

Alex waited for a moment to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to do. Then she let it go, the soft mush-like crap exploded from her tired anal opening. It only took a quick 3 seconds for the first round to finish, her new panties were completely ruined, a bulge had quickly began to form on the backside of her jeans.

Alex then let of a soft grunt before thick logs were now leaving her body, packing themselves against the sh*t that was already there. Alex could help it as an 'Ahhhhhh!' pasted her lips. The bulge was now getting bigger and bigger.

With the 2nd round now done, the last one was the liquid type. It sprayed from her a*s with little effort and she soon felt it running down her legs, followed by a few chunks of her sh*t as it glided down her legs.

"Mmmm, it's so big a warm." states Naki as she feels the hot packed mass under her jeans.

"W-Wait, there's more on the way..." replies Alex as she shook slightly and more soft feces glided out of her rectal cavity and out her anus, making the large bulge on her jeans firmer and slightly bigger.

By the time Alex finished, there was a puddle of liquid a*s waste on the floor which Alex was standing in, in her white socks, and a moderate amount of chunks of her sh*t gathered around her feet.

"There, now doesn't that feel so much better?" asks Naki smiling as feels the compact but soft mass under her jeans.

"Ooohhhhh... yes, it does..." replies Alex.

"Well, a deals a deal..." replies Naki as she goes for the door.

Soon, the owner of the tentacles raises from the floor to reveal a large slimy monster with a numerous amount of tentacles. "Play nicely you two." smiles Naki as she leaves the room.

"W-Wait a minute!" exclaims Alex before being quickly lifted from the floor by a number of tendrils and swiftly being stripped of her clothes. "AH!"

Alex's scream was quickly silenced by the creature forcing a tendril into her mouth, then swiftly into her pussy. Alex's let out a muffled scream as she felt the beast immediately began to pump her full of it's cum, tons of it spurting out of her.

Alex was at the complete mercy of this creature. She then felt numerous more tentacles invading her pussy and began to thrust in and out of her on there own accord, pleasure coming to her in unbearable tidal waves as she was stretched open by there number.

It didn't take long for Alex to climax, and quite hard as her body locked up while suspended in the air and another muffled scream left her.

She couldn't fully enjoy her climax though and the creature unlocked her body for her by stretching out her arms and legs and once again feeling the beast shoot a huge torrent of it's cum into her. Alex had quickly begun to cry, not from pain or anything like that, but from the intense sensations of what was happening to her.

She then felt one of the small thin tendril's insert itself into her urethra and shoot it's cum into her bladder. Then, to her utter shock, felt a thick tentacle force it's way deep into her a*s and fill that area with it's cum. These actions brought on Alex's second climax as she trembled vigorously in the monsters strong hold.

Although two orgasms were her limit, the creature was far from done as she felt two tentacles latch onto her erect nipples and began a forceful, yet painless sucking on the two buds. Causing Alex to moan in pleasure as she also felt the one in her a*s beginning to thrust into her rapidly, as well as the ones in her pussy.

Only one minute later, Alex felt the tendril invading her tightest hole thrust itself extremely deep with her rectal cavity and shoot it's torrent of cum even deeper into her. Alex could've sworn it felt like cum had reached into her intestines. While she cringed at the action inside her rear, Alex also felt the numerous tentacles in her pussy shoot forward, thrusting themselves through her cervix and shoot cum into that area. Alex felt like a firehose had been turned on full force within her as she felt the monsters cum filling her uterus, filling and filling until a large bulge was beginning to form on her abdomen.

The creature then quickly pulled out each tentacle in her a*s and pussy at the exact moment her 3rd climax struck, causing the cum within her to come gushing out of each hole as she screamed in pleasure as loud as she could with one tendril still occupying her mouth.

After she was empty, the tentacle in her urethra was pulled out, causing Alex to begin peeing out the white cum.

After her orgasm, Alex hung in the air limply, exhausted in the creature's hold. But at feeling even more tentacles invade her body than before, realized that the monster was still far from done as she was once again filled to the brim with it's cum.

Awhile later...

Back in Lynn's room, she was now watching TV as she lay on her bed. She looked towards the door and began to wonder what was taking her so long. So she left her bed and made her way to her door, when she opened it, she was surprised to see Naki.

"What are you doing here?" asks Lynn surprised to see her teacher here.

"Your mom invited me to come over."

"Oh, have you seen Alex?"

"Yes I have, she's still in the bathroom." replied Naki smiling.

"She's STILL in there! It's been an hour and a half!" exclaims Lynn.

"Well maybe your should check on her?" asked Naki smiling.

"Yeah, I'd better do that." replies Lynn as she walks past Naki and to the bathroom door.

Naki followed her as she opened the door then exclaimed; "WHAT THE HELL!" as she saw Alex's nude, limp, cum covered body lying on the large tentacle monster.

A tendril suddenly wrapped around Lynn right wrist and tried to pull her in, surprisingly, Lynn stood where she was fighting against the creature's pull.

"What the hell is that! Naki what's going on?" exclaimed Lynn

"Don't bother fighting it Lynn, even with your demonic strength, you won't be able to fight against it for long."

"WHAT! I don't want to be fu*ked by this thing!" replied Lynn.

Suddenly a second tendril latched around Lynn's left ankle, pulling her to the ground.

"AH! Help me!" exclaimed Lynn as she held on to the edge of the doorway with her left hand.

"Hehe, why should I? Your going to love it anyway." replied Naki.

"No the hell I won't!" exclaimed Lynn before more tentacles wrapped around her waist.

"Oh I think you will..." replies Naki as she squats down next to Lynn's hand holding on to the doorframe.

"You wouldn't." states Lynn.

"It's already done." replies Naki as she grasps her wrist and pulls her hand free. "Have fun." adds Naki before letting her go.

Lynn was swiftly lifted into the air much like Alex and stripped just as quickly. The creature wasted now time and quickly filled Lynn's every hole, shooting her full of its cum. Lynn couldn't help but scream in pleasure as she immediately climaxed. Splashing her own cum all over the monster.

After Lynn regained reasonable control of her body, she fought against the creatures hold screaming a muffled 'STOP! LET ME GO!'

"It's so much better when they try to fight against it... Looks like you need more before you give in..." states Naki as she looks on.

Now, the tendrils of the creature began pulse as it continuously pumped Lynn with cum, causing her extreme pleasure beyond her control as she felt her body being filled to the brim with cum. A few moments into this event, a gush of cum left Lynn's mouth.

Naki raised on eyebrow at this sight and made and away gesture with her right hand and the creature withdrew the tentacle from Lynn's mouth while it continued to pump her full of cum. Then, a quick moment later, Lynn's cheeks bulged out and more cum quickly gushed from her mouth.

"Nice..." smiled Naki "Your being so filled it's coming out of your mouth!" states Lynn giggling.

"N-Naki, call this thing off! S-Stop it!" ordered Lynn as she continued to struggle against the monster.

"Lynn, my dear girl..." began Naki as she walked to the tentacled creature. Lifting the girl into an upright position while it now began thrusting the tendrils in and out of her, causing her to groan against the pleasure. "... You may be half human, but you're still very much a succubus..."

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Lynn.

"Hehe, Lynn, there's no need to hide it from me." replies Naki smiling.

"I... don't know what your... talking about..." states Lynn groaning as she feels another climax on the way.

"Oh really? Then what, prey-tell, are these?" asks Naki as she raises her right hand and grasps Lynn's left, still exposed wing. "It's not Halloween."

Lynn had a look out surprise on her pleasure crossed face.

"Heh, so don't fight what your body was basically made for. Let yourself go and become the moment, embrace it for all it's worth."

Lynn's body then froze up as she climaxed again, her own cum jetting from her urethra as she moaned/screamed in forced pleasure. Then she went limp in the creature's hold.

"Just stop resisting, I know your body craves this. You know it too, you know it first hand don't you? Your mom told me about you nearly killing someone from you lust. Heh, you couldn't control yourself then so you eventually learned to repress the desire..."

Lynn then tiredly lifted her head to look at Naki.

"It's sad really, like a tiger in a cage. You've made your body a prison for your natural desire. I'm trying to help you Lynn, let me."

"N-No... I, c-can't..." groaned Lynn as the beast continued to rape her body.

"What are you waiting for?"

Lynn's mom was standing against the wall up the corridor and around the corner from the bathroom, listening to the event when a female adult voice, familiar to her, began talking to her from the dark corner of the room to her left.

"..."

"You're going to let that witch rape your daughter with that monster?"

"Why are you here?" asked Suzan. She was a longhaired blonde wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"Heheh, you know us, we go were we want." answered a little girl's voice.

-sigh- "You even brought 'her'." Replied Suzan.

"AH! I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Lynn as she climaxed hard, her cum jetting from her body to the floor as she screamed in pleasure.

"Don't lie to yourself, you can take much more... and you will." states Naki.

At this point, Alex began to come to, moaning a bit...

"Oh, your girlfriend is waking up. Will you share this moment with her?" asks Naki.

"... Y-Yes..." replied Lynn.

Alex was quickly shocked into alertness as the creature reinserted a tentacle into her pussy. Then lifted back into the air as Lynn was turned around to face her.

"Lynn! What are you doing here?" asks Alex shocked to see her.

"...I... you can't have all the fun." replies Lynn smiling faintly.

They were then moved closer to each other and their arms freed as they interlocked hands then began to kiss. Alex tensed as she then felt a second tentacle enter a*s. As they begun to share in this event, Naki smiled and quietly left the room.

Naki the walked up the hall where Suzan still stood, Naki didn't notice her.

"You walk a dangerously thin line." states Suzan sternly, surprising Naki to the point of almost falling down.

"Sh*t! You scared the living daylights outta me!" replied Naki holding her chest with her right hand.

"You may know Lynn's secret, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did." states Suzan.

"Hey, don't get so bent out-a-shape, geez, she started liking it after a while." replied Naki.

"And your lucky for that..." states a girls voice as it's owner is revealed as she emerges from the dark corner of the room.

She wears a red and light purple skintight suit that starts just about her non-existent bust. a diamond shaped cut out in the middle of the suits chest area. She has bright pink, short hair. Naki immediately notices the large red wings on her head, and the even larger red wings coming from her back.

"Your..." stated Naki in shock.

"The names Lillith, Lillith Aensland."

End.


	14. Returning Home

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), MILD INCEST

Alex, a small shorthaired redhead stood directly in front of her parent's house, with a large bag over her right shoulder. She looked quite nervous and scared at walking the small amount of steps to the door. Alex took a deep breath, then walked up the steps to the door and opened it...

"Hey Lynn..." began Alex as she and Lynn were in her room.

"What is it?" replied Lynn.

"Today at school, I met my mom."

"Really? What happened?" asked Lynn a bit worried.

"Well, the most important thing she said was that, ether I come home today... or don't come back at all."

"Wow, what are you gonna do?"

"I... I don't know. I'm sure I'll be grounded for life for running away if I go back, but..."

It's at this time Lynn's bedroom door opens and in walks Suzan, Lynn's mom.

"She gave you a choice huh?" ask Suzan.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you, go home Alex."

"What, you don't want me here?" asked Alex looking a bit hurt.

"Alex, how long have you been here, away from your parents?" asks Suzan.

"A week staring tomorrow."

"And don't you think your parents are worried sick? I mean, if Lynn were to go missing for some reason for a long period of time, even though I know she could defend herself if need be, I'd still be very worried about her."

"I'm sure you would."

"So as cute as you are, your not my child. So go home and face you punishment."

Suzan then left the room.

"I guess I'm going then..." states Alex lowly.

"You want a ride?" suggests Lynn.

"No thanks, I need the walk to think."

"Wait, isn't your home like, at least 3 miles away."

"Don't worry, I enjoy walking, and it's 4 1/4 miles away."

"But I can't let you walk 4 miles all by yourself, at least let me drive you half-way."

"Ok, half-way." replies Alex smiling.

Alex gathers all her things and puts them in the bag she used to carry them, then allows Lynn to drive her half-way to her home before leaving and walking the remaining distance.

"M-Mom?" calls out Alex timidly as she walks into the house.

After a moment, Alex's mom's voice comes from upstairs, "Come to my room."

A slight grim look quickly crossed Alex's face, she dropped her bag off to the side of the front door and walked up the nearby stairs.

She walked into her parent's room and saw her mom sitting on her bed, dressed in just sweat pants and a white T-shirt (basic sitting around the house clothes). Alex then saw a familiar object lying beside her, a thick leather belt.

"Close the door and come sit next to me." states Alex's mom.

Alex did so and sat next to her mom, the belt between them.

"Alex, I'm sorry..."

"H-Huh? Shouldn't I be saying that?" replies Alex shocked.

"I'm both sorry and thankful, I thank you for running away when you did, because if you hadn't, I would have probably never realized that I've become my mother."

"You've become your mother?"

"Yes, I couldn't stand her. We would always fight... I had quite an ugly attitude when I was about your age too, and like you used to, I got into fights all the time. Looking at you, I realized a long time ago that history was repeating itself. You know you have an ugly side too."

"Y-Yeah, I know, but only you seem to make really mad now a days." replies Alex smiling nervously.

"Heh... Alex, I'm going to ask you something, I want an honest answer."

"Ok, what is it?" asks Alex looking at her mom.

"Who also looks to her daughter in the eyes and asks, "Do you hate me?"

Alex quickly broke eye contact and looked to the floor.

"No..."

Alex's mom lifted her head by her chin and turned her to resume looking at her.

"Is that an honest answer?"

Tears quickly began to appear in Alex's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"At least we still have a chance..." replies her mom, smiling to hide the hurt of hearing her daughters reply.

"Huh?"

"Alex, what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone, not your father."

"What?" asks Alex as her mom removes her hand from her chin.

"Numerous times, I said I hated my mother, but it was confined to my mind. But when I was I was really mad at her, I'd actually say it to her. I'm sure it hurt her when I said it to her, it hurt me to say it. Anyway, one day I screamed that I hated her when we were fighting with each other. I then went to my room, since it was nighttime, I stayed there until the next day to go to school. At about 9:25..."

Around this time, the older woman began to cry a little.

"Around that time in the morning, I was called down to the office, where I learned that my mom was killed in an accident, someone ran a red light and hit the driver side of my mom's car, they said she died instantly. I immediately broke down on the spot and started crying, the last thing I said to my mom was that I hated her, I felt so bad that I just wanted to die."

The older woman fought off breaking down in front of her daughter.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." states Alex trying to comfort her mom.

"It feels a little better now that I've finally told someone. Anyway, I made a promise to myself to never turn out like my mom, which obviously didn't happen. So now, I'm going to start over with two new promises..."

Alex's mom then grasps the leather belt between them and stands and faces Alex, who sighs like she knew this was coming and positions herself on her hands and knees on the bed and lifts up her skirt to expose her white panties, then closed her eyes.

Unknown to Alex, her mom giggles to herself and smiles at her daughter's action. "My first promise is I will try to control my anger better, second..."

At this, Alex felt the movement of the bed from her moment's movement, then heard and felt something drop in front of her. She opened her eyes to the leather belt. She looked to her left and was shocked to see her mom in the same position she was in, with her pants down to her knees, exposing her own white panties.

Alex quickly sat up and left the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"My second promise is to never use violence to discipline you again, but I give you the opportunity to discipline me for the way I've treated you." replies Alex's mom not looking behind her.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes."

"B-But I can't, I can't spank my own mother." replies Alex.

"Yes you can." states her mom as she grabs the belt and tosses it to Alex who catches it. "After all the years I have to you, I know you can do me at least once, hell, some kids would love an opportunity like this."

Alex then had a thought that caused her to blush deeply.

"D-Does it have to be painful?"

"That kinda the point of a spanking."

Alex then folded the belt in half and walked right behind her mom, squatting down a little and stared directly into her mom's crotch. Not only did Alex see a slight wetness where the older woman's labia were, but she also smelled her mom's arousal.

'Why is she...' thought Alex.

What Alex was about to attempt could quite possibly land her in scorching hot water, and she knew it. But come on, the position Alex's mom had herself in was just... perfect.

Suddenly, the older woman looked behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Alex quickly stood up embarrassed and blushing.

"I, uh... um."

"Were you just sniffing my-"

"N-No! I wasn't." lies Alex.

"Well, ok then, hurry up before your father get home." replies the older woman as she returns her sight to her front, blushing deeply. She knew Alex was lying.

Alex was quite puzzled, why did her mom dismiss what she saw her doing so easily? And why was she apparently aroused for some reason, and her strong willingness for Alex to spank her?

Suddenly, it hit like a freight train, 'This is some kinda kinky fantasy my mom has! To be 'disciplined' by her own daughter!' thought Alex.

Alex decided she better start and applied one quick strike of the leather belt to her mom's panty'd rear, and quite hard too.

The older woman quickly tensed and inhaled sharply from the sudden sting of pain.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." states Alex before applying another stinging hit.

"AH! What is it?" the older woman with her eyes closed and a faint smile on her face.

"I'm gay."

"Your WH-AH!" exclaims her mom as she interrupted by a hard strike of the belt.

"I like girls." replies Alex as she instead of hitting her mom's rear again, lightly hits her labia with the belt.

Who immediately tenses in shock and pleasure before opening her eyes and turning around to face her daughter.

"What do you think your doing?"

"What? Your the one with the kinky mother/daughter fantasy." replies Alex.

"Fantasy? What are you talking about?" asks her mom looking slightly nervous as she blushes and sweatdrops.

"Come on, first, you really want me to spank you, so you figure out an 'innocent' way for it to happen. Second, your aroused, I don't even need to explain that one."

"Ok, ok, you caught me, but I never intended it to go to the touching of private parts."

"Oh, I'm sorry then." apologizes Alex blushing.

"It's ok, but what's this about you liking girls? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"When did you realize it."

"Well, i don't quite remember, i think I was around 8 when I began to have strange feelings around other girls."

"8! Why didn't you ever tell me?" asks her mom shocked.

"Well, when i actually learned I was a lesbian, I was about 12, and with the way you reacted to stuff, I was afraid."

"Oh, well, that's understandable. But while I'd have been shocked, I wouldn't have flipped out, I have a pretty open mind about sex."

"Really?"

"Yes, I even experimented a bit when I was young." replies the older woman smiling.

"T.M.I. mom... I didn't need to know that." replies Alex looking grossed out.

"Hehe, yanno, I still have a few toys if your ever interested."

"Um, I think we've started to bond a bit to far..." replies Alex sweatdropping as she quickly heads for the door."

End ^_^


	15. Such Embarrassment

You won't believe what Alex's mom brings to her daughters room to have her try out.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), MASTURBATION, TOYS

Alex, a red-haired girl of 16 years of age was laying on her bed. It was nearly noon and Alex just had her PJ's on, with consisted of a simply long white T-shirt just barely covering her panties, She had just an inch of the shirt as extra that covered her crotch.

So, with her manner of simply lying on the bed, her white panties were clearly visible.

A knock then came from Alex's closed bedroom door and the girl quickly sits up and pulls the shirt down to cover herself as she sits up.

"Yeah?" calls Alex.

"It's me." replies Alex's mom. "Can I come in?"

"Um, sure, it's open."

In steps her mom, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, carrying a blue shoebox with the lid on. She closes the door behind her as she sits on the bed beside Alex to the girl's right who now sits at the side of the bed.

"What's the box for?" asks Alex.

"I've been thinking, do you have any toy's of your own?" asks the older woman.

(FYI- Alex's mom will from this point on be referred to as Lucy)

Alex immediately begins to blush.

"W-What!"

"Do you have any toys, you know, dildos and stuff." replies Lucy.

"MOM! You can't ask me something like that!" exclaims Alex embarrassed.

"Oh come on, we're both girls, you can tell me." encourages Lucy smiling.

"But, you're my mom..."

"Well, think of me as your friend right now. Come on, you have any or not?"

Alex groans momentarily.

"I... don't own any..."

"Well..." begins Lucy placing her left hand on her daughter's right shoulder. "I'm going to help change that."

"Huh?"

Lucy places the shoebox in-between them and then removes the top of the box to reveal it full of varies colored and sized vibrators.

Alex's face then went to its peak redness at the sight as she gasped.

"Go ahead, pick any one you want." states Lucy smiling.

"H-Huh!"

"I'm giving you one, but I want you to test a few of them out."

"...Huh?"

Poor Alex was still in a state of embarrassed shock.

"Ya can't just choose any kind of vibrator, go ahead, try a few out."

"T-Try? A few?"

"Yeah..." Lucy then picks out a slender blue vibrator. "Here, try this one."

"Right here in front of you!" replies Alex shocked.

"Oh no, no, no, nooooo, I'll give you your privacy..." states Lucy as she stands. "Just came get me when you're done." Lucy then tosses the vibrator to Alex, who fumbles with the object for a moment before holing it. "Have a great time."

Lucy then leaves her daughters room, leaving Alex looking the vibrator in her hands, blushing.

"I can't believe my mom, first she's mean as hell to me, now she's giving me vibrators..."

Alex then stands up.

"Well, I guess I'll do it."

Alex then removes her panties and leaves them on the floor, keeping her shirt on as she lies on her bed, careful not to knock the box off her bed with her left foot.

Alex then places the tip of the blue vibrator at her lower lips and slowly begins to insert it, stopping suddenly for a moment to lubricate it with her tongue though before replacing it to her crotch. She then inserts the vibrator and moans softly as it glides into her, only inserting 4 of the 6 inches of the dildo into her.

But Alex frowns slightly...

"This one's too small, it's too smooth too..."

Alex removes the vibrator and places it to the right of her on her bed and sits up and grabs the shoebox.

"Hmm... hey, this one looks good..." states Alex as she takes out a 6 inch long vibrator that's thicker than the previous one and sections of it bulges out in a sphere shape.

Alex then lays back down and slowly inserts the vibrator into herself, her hole already lubricated.

"Ohhhhh, yeah, This is a good one..." moans Alex as she also inserts this one in 4 inches, feeling its odd shape rubbing her inner walls.

She then begins to pump the dildo in and out of herself, moaning from its pleasure it gave. Alex then clicks the switch at the base of the vibrator and gasps as she feels the intense vibration start.

"OHHHHHH, yes! That feels great." states Alex as she begins to pump the vibrating object into her.

Soon, and quite soon, Alex climaxes hard. She groans through it as she removes her hand from the vibrator and her vaginal muscles soon push the vibrating toy out her through her orgasm.

"Ohh... That's defiantly a keeper, but I wanna check out some others..." states Alex as she recovers from her climax moments later and sits up.

"Hey, this isn't a vibrator..." states Alex as she takes out a large 7-inch dildo which imitates the look of an actual erect penis. "I don't know it this would fit... but there's only one way to find out."

Alex moves the box to the floor beside her bed and sits on her knees and places the base of the large dildo on the bed under her and slowly lowers herself into the dildo.

Alex quickly groans as she feels the large head of the dildo trying to press into her, stretching her open.

Alex quickly began to think that she wouldn't be able to fit the dildo into her, but a bit of the tip was in.

"Maybe I need to just loosen up..."

Alex sighed and relaxed her vaginal muscles and tried to push herself down into the dildo.

She gasped an 'Ah' as she continued to feel herself being stretched, almost when Alex dicided to give it up, the head of the dildo quickly entered her and she gasped loudly in surprise at the stretching of her vagina.

"I finally got it in, well the hard parts over with..."

Alex then pushed herself down to take as much of the large dildo into her as possible, she managed to get only three inches of the 7-inch monster into her.

"Ohhh, it's so big..." moans Alex as she begins to slowly pump herself onto the large dildo.

It takes a time frame of 2 minutes before Alex is able to get a moderate pace going at pumping the largeness of the dildo into her, her vagina having stretched enough to comfortably accommodate its size.

"Ohhhhh, fu*k a vibrator, I want this." moans out Alex.

Alex continued for about 2-3 minutes more before her second orgasm struck, causing her to quickly stiffen and moan in pleasure as her vaginal muscles spasms pleasurably. Through her climax, Alex tried to continue to pump herself into the dildo, but was only able to continue for a short time before she was robbed of her strength and fell on her face to the bed. The dildo remained within her though because of its size.

As Alex trembling died out, she began to pull the object out as laid face-first on the bed, but Alex soon realized a problem.

"Huh, hey, the head won't come out!"

Alex rolled onto her back and tried to pull the large dildo out but was failing at it.

"I can't believe this! I got it in but I can't get it out!" states Alex beginning to panic.

Actually, Alex would be able to get the dildo out, but with her panicking like she was, each time she tried to pull it out, she would clench up, preventing want she was trying to do.

"Nnnnnngh!" groaned Alex as she again attempted to pull the head of the dildo from her but continued to clench up. "This can't be happening! It can't be!

Alex then groaned at a thought she had, but it was possibly her only option. So with a monster dildo lodged in her, and her face red with embarrassment, called out,

"Mom! I, need your help!"

End


	16. Holy Water

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS, BLOOD, RAPE, BDSM, BONDAGE

"Hmmm, there must be some way I can have my way with Naki without her control..." states Lynn thinking aloud in her room.

Lynn was wearing just a plan black dress that reached just passed her knees.

Lynn then heard the doorbell ring and called out, "I got it!" and exited her room, went down the stairs and opened the front door. She was quite surprised when she saw Naki at her front door, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Naki? What are you here for?"

"Your mom called be over, we're just going to chill and talk." replied Naki walking in.

"Oh, well, my mom is upstairs." replies Lynn closing the door.

"Ok, I'll wait down here for her." states Naki walking to the nearby living room and sitting on the couch.

Lynn simply walked back up the stairs, stating, "Mom, Your friend is here." as she walks past her mother's room.

"K, thanks." replied Suzan through her door.

Lynn quickly arrived back in her room, bored, she decided to play a video game, Devil May Cry 2. It was going good until Lynn got to a boss...

"Sh*t, that hurt..." states Lynn to herself.

After a moment...

"What the hell? I already beat this boss once and he's owning my a*s... oh well, I got plenty of healing items."

A few more moments later...

"Aw come on..." groans Lynn. "I can't believe this, well it is on hard mode after all..."

Lynn pauses the game and goes into the items screen and something catches her attention...

"What the... I got 4 Holy Waters... I don't even remember buying any, maybe I picked them up on the first time through." Lynn then smiles. "What the hell, I might as well use one."

Lynn does so, bringing the boss' life down to a centimeter instantly from where it currently was.

"Wow, that's some water." smiles Lynn.

As Lynn proceeded to shoot the rest of the boss's life away, a thought suddenly hit her.

"I got it! Holy Water!"

In Lynn's sudden thought, she had not paused the game, and saw an attack heading straight for her on-screen. Lynn suddenly realized she didn't heal and didn't react in time.

"Son-of-a-Bit*h!" exclaimed Lynn throwing her controller down as she saw her character get killed. "You can survive getting impaled but ya can't take a few laser beams."

"Oh well, I finally figured out how I can get Naki."

Lynn went back downstairs to walk near her mom and Naki chatting while watching TV. Naki looked to her and smiled.

"Hey, Lynnie."

Lynn immediately blushed a deep red and exclaimed, "MOM!"

"I'm sorry Lynn." replied Suzan smiling, I accidentally referred to you with that name while I was talking earlier."

"Hey Lynn, who's Mr. Bear-bear?" teases Naki continuing to smile.

"MOM YOU DIDN'T!" exclaims Lynn in total embarrassment.

"Hehe, I sorry honey, but some things you need to let go."

Naki then replied, "What? She still has it?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" states Lynn.

"Awww, how cute, Lynnie still sleeps with a little teddy-bear!" smiles Naki.

"Mom I can't believe you!" screams Lynn before rushing up the stairs."

"Aw honey, don't be like that..." replies Suzan getting up and following her. "You know you're too old to still-"

"SHUT UP!" came Lynn's voice.

Suzan and Naki shared a silent chuckle before Suzan stated, "Wait there for a sec Naki."

"Ok."

Suzan then went up the stairs and Naki almost immediately bust into laughter.

"Come on Lynn, I wasn't trying to embarrass you." states Suzan catching her daughter in the hall.

"Well you certainly did a da*n good job doing it." replies Lynn.

"How can I make it up to you?"

Lynn then sighs before replying, "Forget it, just tell me where that bottle of Holy water you have is."

"Why do need that?"

"I want to use it to mess with Naki, I've never seen her forced into anything or loss control of a situation, so I'm-"

"Oh I see, the water is in the first drawer of the dresser to the right of the door when you enter my room."

"k, thanks." replies Lynn walking to her mother's room as Suzan goes back down the stairs.

Lynn finds what she's looking for in a small inch and a half vial. She returns to the first floor where Suzan is missing.

"Where's my mom?" asks Lynn.

"She said she had somewhere to go all of a sudden, she told me to stay with you till she got back." replies Naki.

"Oh, anyway, would you mind playing a little game with me?"

"What kind of game?"

"A sex game."

"Really? Of course." replied Naki smiling.

"OK, one question though, can you do the splits?"

"Which type?"

"The one where your legs are positioned left and right."

"Yeah, I can do that, why?"

You'll be needing to do the splits for this game. Follow me..." states Lynn walking from the living room.

"Ok."

Lynn leads Naki into their houses basement, which is like a lower level living room, complete with couches and a TV. But the two walked past that area to another room, it was a much smaller one with a long table against the left wall with two black straps hanging off the side.

Naki then noticed another table to the right lined with various introments of pain, a few multi-lash whips, claps of various sizes, needles and other things.

"Lynn..." states Naki worried for some reason.

Naki quickly turned around when Lynn closed the door behind them.

"Strip." flatly stated Lynn.

Naki proceeded doing so, asking, "What kind of game is this?"

"I'm going to torture you."

"Ha, torture me? I'd like to see you try." laughs Naki continuing to undress.

Naki soon strips down just to her white bra and red silk panties.

"It will happen, weather you submit quietly or not. I'm going to get payback for the time you drugged me." states Lynn.

"Drugged you? I thought you were ok with that, your bringing it up now?"

Lynn walked in-front of Naki and placed her right hand of the woman's left shoulder. Naki looked puzzled at first but suddenly felt her energy robbed from her, dropping her to the floor.

"What... did you, do... to me?" asks Naki in extreme tiredness as she sat up on her hands and knees, barely able to keep herself up.

"I'm half-succubus remember?" replies Lynn smirking.

"You little bit*h..." groans Naki.

"Well, let's get you set-up now..." states Lynn picking Naki up.

A few minutes later, Naki's hands are tied behind her and she's sitting on the left table, her legs spread wide, held in place with the black straps, keeping Naki's creamy white thighs exposed.

"You better let me go." states Naki.

"Or what? Your too drained to do anything." replies Lynn reaching her right hand into her dresses only small pocket at her right hip. "Do you know what 'this' is?" asks Lynn taking the small vial from her pocket.

"No, what is it?"

"I certain liquid that witches don't like." smiles Lynn.

"Your bluffing, there's no way you could get any Holy Water, besides, that's only in movies." replies Naki matter-a-factly.

Lynn the twists off the vial cap walks right in-front of Naki, faintly draws in a breath and focus' her stare on the vial.

"What's wrong?" asks Lynn smiling. "You look concerned for some reason."

"..."

"Yanno, I hear this stuff burns like hell for witches and us demons." states Lynn as she trails the vial across Naki's left cheek, causing her to squeeze her eyes closed and tensing up.

After a moment, places the cap back to the vial and trails the object to Naki's panty-line.

"Why don't you hold this for me..." states Lynn before moving aside the crotch of Naki's panties and inserting the vial into Naki's vagina, causing Naki to gasp in shock.

Lynn completely inserts the container and covers Naki's labia.

"There, I'm sure you'll keep it safe." states Lynn smiling as she pats Naki's labia through her panties.

Lynn then turns around and picks up one of the multi-lash whips in her right hand and turns back around.

"Now, let's get to the pain..."

Lynn then applies a hard sting of the whip to Naki's left thigh, who immediately tenses from the pain. Lynn then proceeds to apply a series of alternating hits to Naki's thighs for a solid minute, causing her skin to begin reddening.

Naki was of course tensing and flinched with each strike, but refused to give the younger girl the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain.

"Won't scream huh? Then I'll just keep on..."

Lynn continued for another minute, she then noticed Naki's closed eyes starting to water.

"Awww, are you gonna cry?" teases Lynn. "Is the big bad witch gonna cry?"

Lynn applied yet another strike to Naki's tender left thigh, finally breaking skin.

"OW! Stop please!" exclaims Naki as hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hehe, So I finally broke ya." smiles Lynn.

"Please, I don't like pain." cries Naki.

Lynn was taken back from this confession.

"Don't like pain! Oh... HELL NO! As many times you've hurt other people, I'm gonna torture you good."

Then, to Naki's shock, Lynn stuck her thinly covered crotch with the whip hard.

"OW! Stop, please!" begs Naki shaking from pain and crying.

"I'm gonna make you cry like I baby..."

Lynn then proceeded a 30 second whipping session to Naki's thighs, only 5 seconds in Naki began crying unrestrained. Naki continued to cry when Lynn stopped, allowing her bloody thighs the sting of the air. Lynn then noticed Naki's crotch.

"You slut, your enjoying this!"

"No I'm not..." cries Naki.

"Well why are you panties so fu*king wet?"

"It's an embarrassing reaction my body has."

"Your lying..." states Lynn before whipping her crotch once.

"OW! No I'm not! Please Stop, or I'm gonna..." cries Naki.

"Gonna what?" smiles Lynn before whipping Naki's sensitive crotch once more. "You can't do I da*n thing."

Naki screamed once more from pain and trembled vigorously. Lynn raised the whip for another strike but stopped when she looked at Naki's panties and saw fluid flowing out.

"Hehe, I've whipped the piss out of you." laughs Lynn.

After the flow stops, Lynn tosses the whip behind her.

"Well, I've had enough of whipping you."

Lynn then reaches into Naki's tender vagina and removes the vial.

"Let's see if what I heard is true about this stuff." states Lynn twisting of the cap.

Lynn then places the open end of the vial over Naki's belly-button, much to her scared glare. Lynn carefully allowed a small drop of the water to fall to Naki's navel. Almost immediately, Naki seized up and cringed at the painful burning as a small amount of steam rose from her navel. Lynn herself cringed at the sight.

"Da*n, that looks like it hurts... I won't put anymore on you, since it also would have the same effect on me."

"Well what are you going to do to me now?" asks Naki.

"Now?" questions Lynn suddenly sweatdropping. "Um... I didn't quite think this far into my plan..."

Naki's tough personality quickly came back at this statement.

"Are you fu*king serious? You better untie me right now!"

"Are you crazy? If I do that your gonna try and get back at me, I don't like pain ether."

"So your just going to leave me like this!"

"Um, yeah..." replies Lynn edging towards the door.

"Like hell you are." replies Naki as she tugs on the rope that bounds her hands together. "I've recovered enough energy to use my magic..."

Lynn saw a small red light come from behind Naki before to her shock, Naki's hands were free.

"Oh sh*t!" exclaims Lynn before rushing out.

"Oh no you don't..." states Naki freeing her legs and quickly chasing after Lynn.

When Suzan returned home, she saw Naki sitting back down on the couch in the living room, fully dressed.

"Hey, Naki, where's Lynn?"

"In the kitchen right now, that girl can certainly hold a grudge. Let me call her out here for a sec..." replies Naki before calling Lynn from the kitchen to the living room.

Lynn comes back into the room, still dressed in her black dress but very red in the face, shaking visibly and obviously under some kind of stress as her hands were in tight fists.

"Hey honey, did you have fun with Naki."

Naki then asked, "So you knew?"

"Yeah, she told me she had something planned for you, so I dicided to leave for a bit." replies Suzan.

"Oh really? You should have told her to have her plan fully thought out, so she wouldn't be undergoing what she is now."

"Really, what happened? Lynn does look pretty tense right now."

Naki then stands and walks next to Lynn.

"Well, after she 'tried' to torture me..." lies Naki. "She tried to run, but I caught her and fitted her with, 'this'."

Naki slides the straps of Lynn's dress off her shoulders to allow the dress to fall to the floor, revealing a pair of small suction-cup-like vibrators attached to Lynn's breasts. Addition to the breast vibrators, Naki had also managed to wrap nylon rope around Lynn's body, which went between her legs and between her labia.

Suzan then stated, "That does seem to special, you just wrapped rope around her and put vibrators on her nipples."

"Hehe, that's all you can 'see'..." replies Naki smiling. "But what you can't see is the vibrator that's in her pussy and a*s."

"Heh, well how long has been wearing this?"

"Just over two hours, the batteries should run out in about two more."

Lynn suddenly let out a gasp as fluid gushed from her pussy and she fell to her knees.

"Nice, but what's keeping her from removing the stuff?" asks Suzan.

"It's simple really, I just put a spell on it that, if she tries to remove it, a small non-lethal electric current is passed through her body." replies Naki as she grabs Lynn's left arm and pulls her up to her shaky legs.

Suzan then smiles as she walks past them into the house and replies, "You've fu*ked yourself good this time honey."

Once Suzan's out of view, Naki suddenly clutches Lynn's throat with her left hand.

"Listen here, if you EVER, try to do to me what you did earlier, you'll be begging for this type of orgasm after orgasm torture. I may not like pain, but I can certainly dish it out." warns Naki.

"Y-You k-know Naki..." trembled out Lynn from the pleasure of the vibrators. "I can s-still just s-suck the energy r-right from your body."

"Heh, true, but that's all you got, strength and the ability absorb a persons energy, but you can't do magic. You're just a half-breed."

"A h-half-breed that can do this..." replies Lynn placing her right hand to Naki shoulders and quickly draining her energy, once again dropping her to the floor before Lynn calmly puts on her dress with renewed energy and goes back into the kitchen.

"Fu*k..." groans Naki as she sits on the floor exhausted.

End.


	17. Alex, Lynn and Alex?

What's better than one 16 red-headed loli? TWO 16 red-headed lolis!

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), PAIN, INCEST

Lynn currently stood in her room talking to her girlfriend, Alex. Lynn currently wore just a white shirt and pink panties.

"Hey Alex, I just realized something." states Lynn walking aimlessly throughout her room.

"What is it?" replied Alex over the phone.

"I haven't visited your place yet."

"Hmmm, your right, you've never been over here. Would you like to come, I don't think my parents would mind. Allie has her friends over all the time."

"Allie? Who's Allie?" asked Lynn quickly stopping her walking.

"Oh, I never told you about her? She's my sister."

"Sister, you have a sister?" asks Lynn surprised.

"Yeah, I never told you about her?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well, you can meet her when you come over."

"Great, I hope she's just like you." states Lynn smiling.

Lynn just hears a nervous chuckle over the phone.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll be waiting."

Lynn dresses herself in a short navy blue dress before driving herself to Alex's home. Alex opening the front door, who's dressed in a blue skirt and light blue shirt, greets Lynn.

"Hey Lynn!" states Alex quickly giving Lynn a light hug.

"Hey Alex." replies Lynn returning the embrace before Alex releases her. "So where's your sister?"

"She's in the kitchen, I'll go get her." states Alex heading off the kitchen.

Lynn meanwhile closes the front door behind her as Alex calls her sisters name. After a few moments, Alex comes back, stating, "Allie's not in the kitchen, would you mind if I go look for her?"

"K, can I wait in your room though?"

"Sure, it's up the stairs and the second room on the right."

"Thanks."

Lynn then walks up the nearby stairs and finds Alex's room, which contains two beds, a T.V, and an abundance of Anime posters.

"Whoa, their anime freaks." comments Lynn walking into the room. "Hmm, but I wonder which bed is Alex's..."

Lynn then walks to the closer, right bed and sits down in the middle of it, but quickly stands again upon hearing paper under her. Lynn lifts the cover and too her shock, finds a 'dirty mag' under the sheets.

"Hehe, holy crap! One of them has porn!"

Lynn then starts scanning the room with her eyes for a moment.

"Time to start look'in for more of the goods." states Lynn grinning.

Lynn quickly looked under the bed but didn't find anything related to what she wanted. Lynn then looked under the other bed, seeing only a DVD case, taking the case, Lynn was surprised at what she discovered the empty case being.

"Cool they got Hentai dvd's too."

But Lynn was quickly shocked when she heard, "Who the hell are you!"

Lynn's shock quickly went away when she saw Alex at the door.

"Oh, that's you Alex, don't scare me like that. You look different though."

Alex did indeed look different, not only was she wearing a white shirt and blue jeans now, but her red hair had an independent braid on her left side (think Lain from Serial Experiments Lain, or Shion from Xenosaga) and she also spoke with her southern accent.

"Alex?" questioned the girl, before smiling a little. "You must be Lynn."

"Huh? Of course I'm Lynn, and what's with the sudden change in appearance?" asks Lynn.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, yea... you find your sister?"

"... No, not yet. Hey, whattaya say we do a little something?" suggests the girl smiling and walking to Lynn.

"Heh, what about your sister? She could walk in on us." replies Lynn smiling also.

"Hehe, I've got a feeling she won't be too shocked."

"Well, ok then."

"But can feel your head for a quick sec?"

"Feel my head?" questioned Lynn giving Alex a funny look. "If this is about the wings, all you have to do is ask, you know that."

"So it's true?" asks the girl surprised.

"Your starting to creep me out Alex, is something wrong with you?"

"N-No, of course not... can I see them?"

Seconds later, Alex walks into the room stating, "I couldn't find her Lynn- Allie!" before gasping. "There you are."

"HUH!" asks Lynn shocked. "Twins? You have a twin!"

"Um, yeah, I kinda left that part out." replies Alex sweatdropping.

"Well da*n sis, you just had to interrupt me and my lovers alone time." smiles Allie.

"What?" laughs Alex. "Lynn's not yours, she's mine."

Allie then grins and states, almost daring, "Prove it."

"Your such a perv." replies Alex.

"Come on, prove to me that she's your lover, or I'm just going to take her from you."

Lynn then cuts in and states, "Hey, what about a three-some?"

Allie then smiles and looks at Lynn, "Ohh, she's a little freak too."

"I like other freaky stuff too." replies Lynn returning the smile

"Oh, like what?"

"Ever heard of watersports?"

"Oh a pee-play fan."

"Anyway..." states Alex. "I have no problem what Lynn suggested."

"Me neither." replies Allie.

"Hehe, how lucky am I?" states Lynn smiling. "I got twins! ^_^"

While Alex closes the door to her room, Allie takes it upon herself to remove Lynn's dress for her, moving the straps from her shoulders, causing the dress to fall to the floor, revealing Lynn only wearing her pink panties.

"Wow..." states Allie. "You got a fu*k'in hot body!"

Lynn quickly got red in the face from this comment.

"U-uh... t-thanks."

Alex then came in with, "Aw, don't embarrass Lynn like that Allie." grinning.

"I'm not trying to embarrass her, but look at her breasts, there the perfect size!" comments Allie quickly walking behind Lynn and cupping her hands over Lynn's breasts, causing her to gasp for a moment. "Ohh, there so soft."

Alex then walked in front of Lynn and placed her hands on head, and moved her fingers under her raven hair to her scalp.

"Would you like to see them Allie?" asks Alex smiling at Lynn.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, let's see those wings of yours." States Allie grinning.

"Lynn?" states Alex looking at said person.

"I'm ok with it, but one condition, keep it a secret. I don't want it made public."

"Ok, ok..." states Allie. "I understand."

Allie then calmly began to massage Lynn's breasts, causing her to tense for a moment. Alex then pulled Lynn's wings from hiding under her head.

"See?" states Alex smiling.

"Whoa! She does have wings!" gasps Allie suddenly stopping her massage. "Wow, a real live Succubus."

"Correction." states Lynn. "Half-Succubus."

"Hey, have you ever played one of those Darkstalker games?" asks Allie.

"Yeah, and let me guess the next thing your going to ask me is about is that, since I'm real, are Morrigan and Lillith?"

"Are they?" asks Allie.

"Allie come on." states Alex removing her hands from Lynn's head. "There video game characters."

"Not so fast Alex..." states Lynn smiling. "Just because they're in a game, doesn't mean there not real."

"Wow, is there any way I can meet Lillith?" asks Allie excitedly.

"Well, Lillith and Morrigan come and go as they please, I have no real way of contacting ether of them. But tell ya what, the next time I meet Lillith, I'll tell her you want to see her."

"Awesome!" replies Allie.

"Um..." begins Alex. "I thought we were going to have a three-some, not talk."

"Oh yeah, that, hehe." replies Allie.

Lynn then looks to her left and spots the dirty mag on the bed and smiles.

"Before we get down to business..." states Lynn removing Allie hands from her chest and sitting on the bed, picking up the mag. "Whose is this?"

"Alex's." states Allie smiling, causing her sister to blush. "I prefer video."

"Oh, so that was your Hentai I found." states Lynn smiling.

"Yep." replies Allie.

"So what's your favorite?"

"Hmm, my favorite is a tie between Bible Black and Night Shift Nurses..."

"Guys..." groans Alex. "Are we just going to talk or are we going to start with the three-some?"

"Hehe, I think someone's horny." states Allie smiling.

"Well I'm horny too." state Lynn. "Heh, I still can't believe you have a twin Alex."

"Well believe it." states Allie smiling as she gets on the bed to Lynn's right and cups her right hand over Lynn's right breast. "I'm starting to get a little eager too."

Lynn replies, "Which part you want me to start on first?" smiling and reaching her left hand to and on Allie's right breast.

Alex then walks to Lynn and pulls her hand from her sister, stating, "Not so fast Lynn, were going to focus solely on you for now." Alex follows her statement by pushing Lynn to her back on the bed.

"Yeah..." adds Allie. "Alex told me that you squirt when you come..." Allie then slides her right hand from Lynn's right breast down her the crotch of her panties and lightly rubs her middle finger over Lynn's pussy through her panties, causing her to emit a relaxed-like moan. "I've seen plenty of those female ejaculation pr0n videos, but I don't know too many girls who actually have squirting orgasms, besides my sister, who even then, rarely squirts when she comes."

"Well then, i certainly won't disappoint you. I squirt every-time I come." replies Lynn.

"Great, would you mind squirting into your panties though? I'd really like to see that."

"Sure."

Alex, who was still standing, finally got onto her bed, to the left of Lynn and lowered her head to Lynn's left breast and began to lick her already erect nipple.

"Mmmm..." moans Lynn from the sensation before Allie does the same as her sister to Lynn's other nipple.

Allie had begun to stimulate Lynn's pussy with her right middle and ring finger by rubbing slow circular motions against her labia through Lynn's panties.

As Lynn gladly accepted the attention/pleasure for about two minutes, the twins then placed there mouths to Lynn's now pleasure sensitive nipples, causing her to gasp in pleasurable delight as she two different sensations to her hard nubs. Alex had begun to lightly suck on Lynn's nipple when she placed her mouth to them, while Allie on the other-hand, had begun to carefully nibble on her right nipple, which because of Allie's light bitings, grew far more sensitive quicker than Alex's sucking of her left one, which caused Lynn's pleasured squirming to favor her right nipple more-so than her left.

Allie could also feel the fabric of Lynn's panties rapidly becoming saturated from Lynn's arousal fluid from her pussy and sped up her circular ministrations to Lynn's labia, making Lynn moan more and more.

Alex quickly realized Lynn was favoring the pleasure to her right nipple and paused her actions to Lynn's left one to look at her sister, and smiled as she also realized what Allie was doing.

"I guess I should have mentioned it earlier to you Lynn..." states Alex as Lynn squirms in pleasure. "Allie's a biter, she loves nibbling on my nipple too."

"A-Ah... but it's starting to hurt a little..." replies Lynn continuing to squirm from pleasure.

"Yeah, she'll nibble till it hurts most times..." states Alex smiling. "But when she stops and starts licking...hehe..."

Alex then return her lips to Lynn's left pleasure sensitive nipple and she herself starts to apply her teeth to Lynn's nipple.

Just seconds after Alex started her biting, Allie stopped hers, causing Lynn to sigh in relief from her now oversensitive, reddened nipple being allowed the cool touch of the air. Lynn then nearly seized up as she felt Allie's cool tongue lightly licking at her highly sensitive nub. While Allie's saliva on her tongue stung slightly, thanks to the sensitivity of her nipple, it caused Lynn to feel a high degree of pleasure that traveled throughout her entire body, but seemed to gather in her crotch area, causing Lynn to quickly close her legs around Allie's right hand.

"AH! I...I t-think I'm going to come!" groans out Lynn as she starts to shake.

Allie, instead of verbally replying, quickly placed her mouth over Lynn's throbbing right nipple again and started to gradually apply harder and harder to her aching nipple between her teeth.

"Ow..." Moans Lynn feeling the painful sensation of Allie's careful biting.

Allie was feeling the pressure of Lynn tightly closed thighs squeezing her hand, signaling Lynn's imminent climax.

"Ahhhh... nngh..." groans Lynn as she shakes harder. "I am, I am going to come!

Allie had soon stopped applying further pressure to Lynn's hurting nipple, not wanting to actually bite it off, but with the tip of Lynn's nipple that passed Allie's front teeth, had the pained pleasure of feeling Allie tongue flicking over it quickly.

This seemed to push Lynn right at the edge as she immediately arched herself up slightly and started to shake violently. Lynn was doing this on propose, she was attempting to hold herself RIGHT BEFORE she would come to intensify it when she did come. She felt her girl-cum bursting against her tightly tensing, but failing urethra. Had it not been for Allie's two fingers absently pressing against her urethral opening, Lynn would have already lost her hold and drench her panties with her cum.

But even the pressure of Allie's fingers couldn't stop some of her cum trailing out of her urethra, wetting her panties.

Lynn managed to allow her cum to build up for 30 loooooong seconds before the pressure of so much fluid broke through her hold and Lynn began cumming through her still clenching muscles. Allie also felt the stream attacking Lynn's panties. Just two seconds after Lynn's cum broke through her hold, the remaining high amount of pressure crumbled her hold like a brick wall and Lynn moaned out loudly as she came powerfully and unrestricted, utterly and uberly soaking her panties and Allie's hand as her cum ruined her panties and quickly began to soak the bed under her.

Lynn has soon went limp from pleasure as she her girl-cum continued to squirt from her body into her panties as Allie removed her drenched hand and her mouth from Lynn's nipple, followed by Alex.

"Wow!" gasped Allie in surprise at her drenched hand and seeing the bed under Lynn's convulsing body as she continued to squirt cum, although in a lower volume.

It took Lynn a total of five to seven minutes to fully recover, and when she did, she looked quite worn out.

"Holy sh*t Lynn!" exclaimed Allie. "That was fu*king amazing! Thanks to you, Alex needs a new bed-sheet."

"..."

Lynn didn't reply as she was still feeling light tremors from her powerful release.

Allie then began feeling all round Lynn's darkened pink panties and gasped, "Whoa, you've completely soaked every inch of your panties. Do you come like that all the time?"

"... N-No..." was all Lynn managed to stutter out at the moment.

Alex then said to her twin, "Allie, let her rest for bit. After coming like that, I'm sure Lynn needs to rest for a while"

"Yeah, your right. If that was me, the last thing I'd want is someone asking me stuff."

End ^_^


	18. Lynn's Unfortunate Problem

Lynn's a little, 'backed-up'

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), SCAT, WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Azumanga Daiho.

"Ohhh fu*k, I can't believe this..." groan Lynn.

Lynn was in the girl's bathroom during school on the toilet. She was groaning in discomfort, she was trying to have a normal bowel movement but nothing would come out. Lynn knew she had to go, but... nothing.

"Why won't anything come out?"

Lynn then heard the bathroom door open, and someone walking into the stall next to her's and to her surprise, heard a loud expulsion of gas from the visitor, which amplified by the bowl of the toilet. Immediately after Lynn heard the deep sound, it was followed by a rapid series plop sounds to the water, followed by another loud shot of gas.

"Ohhhhh sh*t that felt good!" exclaimed a very familiar voice.

Lynn timidly called out, "Naki?"

"Huh? That you Lynn?" replied Naki.

"Y-Yeah..." answered Lynn blushing.

"Heh, never thought I'd meet a student in this situation." giggles Naki.

"Well, my situation is a little backed-up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to- Oh, hold on a minute..." replies Naki before another round of splashes in the toilet stall next to Lynn was heard. "Oh yeah..." moans Naki.

"Well you certainly don't seem to be embarrassed." states Lynn.

"Hehe, why should I be? It's a bathroom, if I'm loud I'm loud, I'm not going to hinder my BM just because I'm sharing the restroom with someone."

"I wish I had your bravery, I've been here for almost ten minutes and I can't get anything out." replies Lynn.

"By the way, what class do you have this hour?" asks Naki.

"Ms. Yukari." replies Lynn.

"Yukari Tanazaki right? I met her, she's a fun woman to be around. I challenged her to a drinking game the other day."

"Really? Who won?" asks Lynn smiling.

"She did, I ended up throwing up." giggles Naki.

"Hehe, that must've been pretty embarrassing."

"Nah, I was too drunk by then to care."

"Speaking of which, have you ever been embarrassed? I don't think I've ever seen you vulnerable like that."

"Occasionally..." replies Naki before her rear exploded in a large long fart. "Mmmm, that was a good one... Hey Lynn, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"No, I mean really, how old are you?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Your half demon, they lived to be like a thousand right? So how old are you really?"

"Seventeen." repeats Lynn.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well." sighs Naki.

"What about you? Witches live a long time too." asks Lynn.

"Five-hundred, twenty-seven years young." replies Naki smiling.

"Wow...

"You manage to get anything out yet?"

"Nope." sighs Lynn.

"I really feel bad for you, but I have something that'll help... Here, use this..." replies Naki before Lynn sees Naki's hand under the stall divider to her left.

Naki's finger's held a small capsule in plastic wrapping, Lynn takes the object.

"Thanks, I just wish I had something to wash it down with." states Lynn.

Naki then laughs, "Oh no, no, noooo, you don't swallow it."

"Huh? Well How am I supposed to use it then? ...Wait, don't tell me..." replies Lynn groaning.

"Yep, it's a suppository, it dissolves inside you and softens the fecal matter, it also helps relaxes the muscles and aids in pushing."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice..."

Naki then heard Lynn removing the plastic wrapping.

"Make sure you insert it all the way in." states Naki.

"Ok..."

After a few moments...

"Ok, it's in, now what?"

"Give it a minute, when it starts working, you should feel a tingling in your butt and a warm sensation."

Lynn then heard a soft grunt from Naki and a few plop sounds from her toilet.

"Mmmm, I think I'm almost done."

Just then, the bathroom door opened again and in walked another girl, Lynn heard a door rattle a little and Naki announced, "Occupied." then a small girl's voice stating, "Oh, I'm sorry."

'That sounds like Mihama.' thought Lynn.

The small girl chose the stall to the left of Naki's and entered that one. After a few moments, the steady sound of fluid meeting water was heard for a few moments. Then a small "Ahhh." before it stopped and the toilet was flushed. The girl washed her hands and left.

Naki then heard Lynn "Ohhh".

"Starting to work?"

"Yeah, I think so, the tingling feels good. I can feel it starting to move..."

Naki then heard Lynn moan as a piece of her waste plunked into the water.

"Ohhhh, This feels great! Thanks Naki." moans Lynn.

"No Prob."

Lynn then continued to moan.

"Mmmm, it's all just easing out so smoothly... Just one long piece!"

"Heh, liken it huh?" smiles Naki.

"Fu*k ya! It's like, Nirvana for my a*s!"

"Well, that's an interesting description."

"Ohhh, Naki, you gotta give me more of those things." moans Lynn.

"Sure thing, swing by my place around 6."

"Holy sh*t this feels great!"

Naki then heard sound of fluid meeting water again.

"Mmm, it feels so good I'm fu*king peeing."

"Hehe, careful, you might make yourself climax." jokes Naki.

"Heh, I don't think that's going to happen." smiles Lynn.

"Well, I've had no activity for awhile, I think I'm done. I'll see you later on today." states Naki as she unrolled some toilet paper and wipes herself.

"Ok, I'm just about done too, see you later."

Naki then left the stall, washed her hands and left.

End.


	19. The Plan

Chiyo-chan is invited to a classmates home, but her classmate only has 'wet' intentions in store for her...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH/CLASSIC), WATERSPORTS, BONDAGE

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Azumanga Daiho. This is just a work of fiction

"And it looks like Chiyo-chan has done it again. With a 100% on her test, she's the highest scoring student in the class again." states Yukari to her class.

"You don't have to announce it like that." replies Chiyo-chan.

Yukari doesn't reply as the class start to congratulate the small girl. But a few girls toward the back of the room weren't too happy.

"Stupid test, I could've got a hundred too." states a girl in her chair. She was dressed in the normal red and white school outfit and she's a shorthaired brunette. "That little brat, thinks she's so special 'cause she's here in high school." mumbles the girl. "Hmmm, What if there was a way I could embarrass her? Yea, a way that I can prove to every one that she's still just a little kid." thought the girl. "Hmmm... now what could do to embarrass her?"

The girl sat there thinking for a moment, coming up with ideas but throwing them out. but suddenly...

"I got it!" exclaimed the girl loudly, attracting the attention of the entire class.

"What the hell Sumie! Don't shout like that while I'm teaching!" yells Yukari.

"Oh, uh, sorry." apologizes Sumie sitting back down.

"Ok then, where was I?" states Yukari resuming her work.

"Yea, it's a great plan!" thought Sumie.

The bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. Sumie and her friends were in the back of the room talking.

"Sumie, what were you yelling about earlier?" asked one of the three girls there.

"I came up with an idea to embarrass the little 'prodigy' we have in the class." replies Sumie to the longhaired redhead in front of her.

"Really? What is it? I want in!" states the black haired girl to her right.

"Yea, me too!" came the voice of the girl to Sumie's left.

"Me three!" replied the girl in the front.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting this kind of response." stated Sumie.

"Well all three of us don't like the kid any more than you do." replied the girl in front.

"That is true. Ok, my plan is to make her wet herself and tape the whole thing." explains Sumie.

"That's mean." states the girl to the right.

"That's nasty." states the girl to the left.

"That's perfect." states the girl in front grinning.

"So your with me Nanyo?" asks Sumie.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't help." stated Amber from Sumie's right.

"Well I won't, I may not like the girl, but taping her wetting herself just doesn't sit well with me." states Molly.

"Fine, the three of us will humiliate that little girl. Just don't warn her." states Sumie.

"I have no intention of doing that." replies Molly.

"K, thanks." stated Sumie.

"So, when and where do you want to do this?" asked Nanyo.

"I was thinking about tomorrow after school at my place. My parents will be gone, will you two be able to make it?" replies Sumie.

"Yea, I'm good for tomorrow." replies Nanyo.

"Me too." states Amber.

"Good, now there's one more thing to do..." states Sumie as she walks to Chiyo-chan talking to Osaka, Kaori, and Chihiro.

"Excuse me, Chiyo-chan?" asks Sumie.

"Yes?" replies the small girl.

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow after school?" asks Sumie.

"Can I really! I'd love to!" exclaims Chiyo-chan.

"Yea, I want to get to know you better. See you tomorrow Chiyo-chan." states Sumie as she walks off.

"Did you hear that you guys! Sumie invited me to her place." happily states Chiyo-chan.

"Yea, we sure did. Congratulations Chiyo-chan." replies Osaka giving the girl a thumbs up.

"But that was very sudden though." states Kaori.

"Yea it was." agrees Chihiro.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" asks Chiyo-chan.

"Well its no secret that Sumie doesn't really like you." states Kaori.

"Yea, and now she suddenly comes up to you and asks if you want to go to her place." adds Chihiro.

"Are you guys saying that Sumie has some kind of trap or something for Chiyo-chan?" asks Osaka.

"Well..." states Kaori looking at Chihiro, who is also looking at Kaori.

"Wait a minute guys, maybe she really just wants get to know me." replies Chiyo-chan. "Well, that is possible." states Chihiro.

-The next day, at Sumie's house.-

Chiyo-chan walks with Sumie to her house. Once there, Sumie tells her to make herself at home while she goes into the kitchen to get some drinks. A few minutes later, Sumie has four cups of punch on the counter in front of her. She moves one off to the side as she reaches into her right pocket and pulls out a small packet. She rips it open and pours the powder into the cup. She pauses for a moment before pulling out another packet and pouring its contents into another cup of punch. She stirs the two drinks and sees them changed to a slightly deeper color of red, noticeable only to Sumie. She hears the doorbell and goes to the front door and opens it to see Nanyo and Amber. The three greet each other and Sumie tells them to follow her to the kitchen.

"So, is she here?" asks Nanyo.

"Yea, she's here, and she doesn't expect a thing. I have the camcorder hidden and set up in my room." replies Sumie.

"Hey you made punch." states Amber reaching for on of the cups off to the side.

But Sumie quickly stops her.

"Whoa, you don't want that one...here." states Sumie as she grabs the two un-tampered with cups and hands them to Nanyo and Amber.

"Why, what did you do to it." asks Amber.

"I put some stuff in it to make Chiyo-chan have to go badly. It should kick in about 15 minutes after she drinks it." replies Sumie.

"I heard about that kind of stuff, it makes the urge to go even worst if the person already has to urinate." states Nanyo.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing Chiyo-chan going to the bathroom during the 2nd half of the school day." States Amber.

"Yea, and she was drinking a lot of water for some reason to." replied Nanyo.

"That's perfect! She'll lose it for sure." states Sumie.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" asks Amber.

"I don't know, hold on a sec. Chiyo-chan... where are you?" states Sumie.

"I'm in what looks like the family room." came Chiyo's voice close by.

"Ok, come into the kitchen, I got some punch for you." replies Sumie.

"Ok, here I come." states Chiyo-chan.

Shortly after her statement Chiyo-chan gets to the kitchen and Sumie hands her the one of the still full cups, and Chiyo drinks it down, leaving one cup still full.

"So Chiyo-chan, you wanna come up to my room and watch some TV with me and my friends?" asks Sumie.

"Yea, sure." happily states the small girl.

The four walk up to Sumie's room. The TV is in the top corner of her room. Chiyo-chan chooses to sit with her back on the side of her bed. While Amber sits next to her and Sumie and Nanyo lay on their stomachs on the bed. Sumie has brought the other cup of juice she used the powder on and sits it onto her dresser.

FYI- Amber and Nanyo are the only ones still wearing socks, Sumie and Chiyo are bare-foot.

"I didn't know you like this movie Chiyo-chan." states Sumie.

"Yea, I like it a lot. It's one of my favorites." replies the pig-tailed girl.

"Why hasn't Sumie drank her punch yet? She should drink it before it loses its chill." thinks Nanyo as she looks over to Sumie.

A few minutes later Sumie sees Chiyo-chan gripping her stomach in a not so usual way and makes VERY slight squirming motions. Only Sumie saw it, she then looked at her still full cup of punch and grabbed it with her right hand and looked at the liquid nervously. Unknown to Sumie, Nanyo was looking at her out the corner of her eye.

"Why does she seem so hesitant to drink it?" thought Nanyo. Nanyo then remembered Sumie skipping over a cup as she handed her and Amber the two cups. "It can't be! Why would she..." Nanyo stopped her thought as she saw Sumie finally drink the punch. "Why would she make herself have to go?" thought Nanyo.

A few minutes later Chiyo-chan asked if the movie could be stopped while she went to the restroom.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Chiyo-chan." states Sumie.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Chiyo-chan.

"Because, you won't be leaving this room. Amber?" states Sumie.

Amber then gets up and locks the door of Sumie's room.

"Huh? W-what are you guys gonna do to me?" asks Chiyo-chan nervously.

"Don't worry, were not going to hurt you. Were going to have some fun." states Sumie.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" asks the small girl.

"Were going to play a game Chiyo-chan. A game to see how strong your will is." states Nanyo.

"A game of will? But I have to go to the restroom." states Chiyo-chan.

"Exactly, that's the point." states Amber walk back to the sitting girl.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" asks Chiyo-chan.

"Your the prodigy, figure it out." replies Sumie.

Chiyo takes a moment to play this scene over in her mind before realization dawns upon her.

"-Gasp- No! You wouldn't do that!" states Chiyo quickly getting up.

"I don't think you should be moving around so suddenly like that, the drink you had should be kicking in about now." states Sumie.

"Drink? You mean you planned all this? You never wanted to get to know me after all. You just want to embarrass and humiliate me." states Chiyo.

"Congratulations for figuring it out, you little girl." replies Sumie.

"Why? Why do you-" Chiyo couldn't finish her statement as she feels a spasm from her suddenly full bladder and drops to her knees holding her stomach.

"It looks like the stuff is kicking in. How does it feel little girl?" asks Sumie.

"I-I feel myself fighting w-what my body wants to do." replies Chiyo.

"And what is that Chiyo-chan? Asks Nanyo.

Chiyo just groans as she fights her body for control. The two girls get off of the bed as Amber picks the small girl up to her feet by her pigtails and leads her to the bed and coerces her onto it. By the time she's on the bed her bladder has calmed down and Chiyo's able to relax a bit. But she soon finds Amber holding her hands, bounding them together with an article of clothing from the floor. She wraps it around the headrest of the bed before tying it tight. Sumie is below her and Nanyo is to her right.

"You heard her little girl, What is your body telling you to do?" states Sumie.

"I have to pee." replies Chiyo.

Sumie grips the bottom edges of Chiyo's skirt and pulls it down her legs and to the floor, revealing her little cotton white panties.

"No, What are you going to do?" asks Chiyo filling another spasm nearing.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" replies Nanyo.

Chiyo doesn't respond, but a blush appears on her cheeks.

"Hey, what's that blush for?" asks Amber.

"I bet I know why she's blushing. Heh, only 10 years old and she's already a perverted little girl. Being as smart as you are, I'm sure you've seen at least one dirty movie haven't you?" states Sumie.

"N-no, I'd never d-do anything like that." replies Chiyo as her blush spreads on her face and she feels the small spasm hit her bladder, causing her to tense and squirm a little.

"There's no since in lying little girl. I bet you touch yourself at night too don't you?" states Sumie.

"N-no, I don't do that, I don't masturbate." replies Chiyo.

"Masturbate? I didn't say anything about masturbation." states Sumie.

Chiyo-chan gasps at the trap she fell into.

"Wha'da'ya know? She really is a pervert." states Nanyo.

Sumie places her right hand above the small girl's crotch.

"And would ya look at that? We haven't even done any thing to her, we've only been talking and she's already hot. I bet your wet too you perverted little girl." states Sumie.

Chiyo doesn't respond.

"Aww, what's wrong Chiyo-chan? Don't have anymore words to defend yourself?" asks Nanyo.

Sumie reaches to the small girl's panties but stops and looks at Amber.

"Hey, you've been just standing there doing nothing. Would you like to?" asks Sumie referring to Chiyo-chan's underwear.

Amber nods her head and proceeds to pull a struggling Chiyo's panties down to her ankles.

"Now look at that. I was right, she's as wet as a girl can be." states Sumie.

"You're liking this aren't you? You want Sumie to touch it don't you?" states Nanyo.

"N-no. No I don't." replies Chiyo.

"You say no, but your body is begging for it, and you know this, so why deny what your body wants. We all know you really want to be touched." states Amber.

Sumie runs her pointer finger from her right hand in-between the folds of skin that is Chiyo's young labia. Causing the young girl to tense sharply as a pleasurable wave washes over her small body as the finger runs down the middle of her southern lips and leaves.

"Look at that! Just one finger makes her feel so good. Take a look at this you little perv." states Sumie as she shows Chiyo her finger. "I just put one finger on you and my finger is almost dripping wet." states Sumie.

"Admit it Chiyo-chan, A pervert girl like you is loving this. You secretly want this to continue don't you?" asks Nanyo as she stroked the girl's left arm.

Chiyo closed her eyes as a few tears fell from her eyes. She also felt small spasms hit her bladder every few seconds.

"..."

"Huh? What was that pervert?" asks Sumie.

"Yes." states Chiyo lowly.

"I don't think everyone heard you. Say that one more time, louder." replied Sumie.

"Yes! I am a pervert. I do like this, but I have to go to the bathroom. So please, now that I've admitted it, can I go to the restroom?" states Chiyo-chan.

"Sure Chiyo-chan." replies Nanyo.

"Really? You guys will let me go?" asks Chiyo-chan relieved.

Sumie replaces Chiyo's panties.

"Sure, we'll let you go... in your underwear!" replies Sumie.

"What? Come on!" exclaims Chiyo-chan.

"The entire plan was for you to wet yourself in the first place, and that hasn't changed." states Amber.

"Yea, and ya see that?" asks Sumie pointing to a shelf near the ceiling behind her.

"Is that what I think it is?" asks Chiyo-chan.

"If your thinking it's a camera, then your right. It's been recording what's been going on, including your little confession a while ago." states Sumie.

Chiyo struggles her arms against the bounds.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asks Chiyo-chan.

"Because, I don't like you. I never will. Your just a little kid, you don't belong in high school." replies Sumie.

"That's it? Just because I'm smarter than you makes you not like me?" asks Chiyo-chan.

"Smarter than me? I can't believe you just said that!" exclaims Sumie.

Sumie places her right hand on the bulge of Chiyo's abdomen and begins to press down. Causing her to groan in discomfort as the added pressure forces her bladder to spasm, in turn causing her to squirm franticly.

"Ah! Please stop!" states Chiyo-chan.

"This hurts doesn't it? It- Ah!" replies Sumie as she's cut off by removing her hand grabbing her stomach with both hands.

"Sumie what's wrong?" asks Amber a bit worried.

"N-nothing... I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." replies Sumie holding her stomach.

"Why Sumie?" thinks Nanyo sitting in a chair watching the events unfold.

(A few moments later Sumie relaxes again.

"I think it's about time for you to wet yourself little girl. What do you two think?" states Sumie.

"I'm ready." replies Amber.

"It's amazing she's lasted this long." replies Nanyo.

"Ok. Well pervert, its time for your humiliation." states Sumie.

Amber and Nanyo raise Chiyo's shirt above her head and to her bound hands, revealing the small girl's even smaller chest.

"You may not be growing breasts yet, but I'm sure your nipples respond well to touch." States Nanyo as she lightly pulls on the small nub of Chiyo's left nipple as Amber does the same to Chiyo's right.

This makes the 10 year old tense up. While Sumie positions herself on the bed so that Chiyo's left foot is firmly pressing against her crotch under her skirt while Sumie does the same to Chiyo. She keeps Chiyo's foot where it is with her hands as she applies varying pressure to the small girl's crotch, as if massaging her labia through her panties. With what was happening to her nipples and now her crotch, Chiyo-chan was squirming franticly, but her hands were bound and both her legs were being held. Her right one being held down by Amber right hand.

"Please you guys, stop!" pleads Chiyo-chan.

"We can't do that little girl. Not until you've wet yourself." replies Sumie.

"I can't concentrate with you guys doing this to me." state Chiyo-chan.

"Heh, That's the whole point Chiyo-chan." states Nanyo as she then places her mouth over Chiyo's nipple, Amber follows suit and does the same.

This causes the small girl to squirm more under the stimulus she's getting. but the stimulus and the squirming she's doing further weakens her fading control, not to mention what Sumie is doing with her foot. A small spurt of urine finds its way out, staining her panties with a one and a half-inch yellow wet mark under Sumie's foot.

"Hey, was that what I think it is I feel?" asks Sumie.

Chiyo just continues squirming.

"It looks like the litt-" Sumie's cut off as she grips Chiyo's leg tighter and squeezes her legs closed around Chiyo's legs.

"Huh? Hey, are you sure your ok?" asks Amber as she removes her mouth from Chiyo's chest.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry." replies Sumie.

"Man! How is that little girl holding it in this long! Those cups were mixed with the same type of stuff. I Don't think I'll last much longer, I need to get that kid to wet herself and quick." thinks Sumie.

As Sumie's spasm dies she tells Amber to continue what she was doing while she ups the tempo of the massaging action from her foot to Chiyo's stained, panty covered labia. After a few minutes of this Chiyo-chan's small body finally gives out on her.

"Ah! I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to pee, I can't stop it!" exclaims Chiyo as She feels her body lax up allowing her urine to rush out against her panties staining them with a big yellow area on the crotch and Sumie's foot, ticking her. She continued to urinate for about a minute and a half.

"-Giggling- that tickles!"

Unfortunately, Sumie's giggling further weakened her already near 0 control. She tense hard in trying to hold the fluid back but it wouldn't help. She sat there as she felt the urine leave her tired bladder and out onto her white panties, soaking and staining them with the golden liquid of her urine. So the two girls sat there peeing on there panties and the other girls bare foot. Amber looked up when she heard Sumie let out a relaxing "Ah" followed by a, "Yes, that feels so much better!"

"Sumie? Are you peeing too?" asks Amber.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't go through with it." replies Sumie as she lifts her red skirt to reveal huge yellow wetness rapidly raising up her panties.

"Go through with what?" asks Amber.

"Having Chiyo-chan being embarrassed alone. I couldn't do it plus, I secretly like wetting my panties." replies Sumie as she then shudders a bit as she finishes.

"So what's the point of taping this?" asks Nanyo.

"Heh, its not even on." laughs Sumie.

"So this was all just to fulfill another one of your fantasies?" asks Nanyo.

"I didn't start out like that thou." replies Sumie.

"Yea, sure." states Amber in that 'you lie' playful tone.

"I'm serious! It didn't start like that!" exclaims Sumie.

Sumie sees Nanyo smirk and sees Amber lift her skirt up to her chest and then turns back to Nanyo and is shocked to see a disposable camera in her hands. She couldn't recover from her shock quick enough to pull her skirt back down before Nanyo got a shot off.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get Chiyo-chan, not me!" exclaims Sumie pulling her skirt back down.

Sumie looks to Chiyo and sees her smiling with her eyes closed.

"Lets do this again." states Chiyo.

"Looks like she isn't embarrassed anymore. It would be pointless to get her picture." replies Nanyo. Looks like your plan backfired Sumie." states Amber

"Crap..."

-Next day, in school, lunch break-

"So Chiyo-chan, what happened?" asked Chihiro.

"Oh, uh, nothing really her friends came over and we had juice, watched movies, and uh, played a few games." replied Chiyo-chan blushing during the last part of her statement.

In the back of the room the four friends gather.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Molly.

"It, uh, went fine." replies Sumie blushing.

"Yea, but her plan backfired on her." states Amber smiling.

"Backfired? What do you mean?" asks Molly

"I have a picture to show you..." states Nanyo reaching into the right pocket of her skirt.

"No!" exclaims Sumie as hits Nanyo's arm and the pic goes flying out of her hand to the front of the room.

Where she sees it land into a crowd of students. Sumie's face turns white as the blood rushes from her head and a shocked look crosses her face.

End


	20. Tomo's Embarrassment

Tomo has to pee, but when Yukari falls asleep during class, can Tomo make it to the bell without ending up with really wet panties?

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Azumanga Daiho. This is just a work of fiction

"It's Azumanga Daiho!"

"Yes Tomo?" asked Yukari as she looked up from reading the assignment to the class from a book.

"Can I be excused to go to the restroom?" asked Tomo.

"Not right now. Wait until I'm done, ok?" came her reply.

This didn't bother Tomo very much, considering the urge wasn't strong. She could wait. Within about a half an hour later, Tomo felt the urges slowly becoming stronger. She was confident in her ability to hold it though, so she continued to wait until Yukari was done speaking. 20 minutes later, Yukari was at her desk reading a book, but fortunately and unfortunately, Tomo's urges went away and she was busy working on the assignment. Then 10 minutes later the urge came back to Tomo. The suddenness of the urge caused Tomo to quickly place her left hand on her stomach as she continued to write, until she remembered what Yukari said. She looked up and to her amazement saw that Yukari had fallen asleep, the right side of her face pressed on the open book on her desk.

"No way! Yukari fell asleep!" thought Tomo. "I can't just leave the room though without her permission." Tomo looked up at the clock and saw that she had 30 minutes before the school day ended. "It looks like I'm going to have to hold it until the bell." thought Tomo as she restarted back to her schoolwork.

By doing her work, she was able to partly take her mind off the urge pressing on her bladder. But as she neared the end of her assignment, her bladder was making itself more and more known to the girl as she closed her legs. As she finished her work she found that she had nothing else to do, and without anymore assignments to keep her busy, she was now 100 percent aware of her bladders growing need to get rid of the fluid filling her small bladder.

"Oh man, It's getting stronger." thought Tomo as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and pressed her legs together a bit more firmly. "I might not make it till the bell."

Tomo knew if she started squirming in her chair she would attract numerous stairs and her classmates would know something's wrong. So she would have to stay as calm as she could without losing it. About ten minutes later, she was doing fine without showing her need very much. Then suddenly she feels a spasm hit her full bladder, she couldn't help but groan softly as she closes her eyes. She opens her left eye partly to see if she's attracted any attention. It was fine until she saw Chiyo-chan looking directly at her with a wondering look on her face.

She froze in slight fear at being caught, but she tried to play it off by, giving her an open-mouth smile and waving her right hand, looking as though nothing was wrong. Chiyo-chan smiled back and turned her attention back in front of her. Tomo sighed in relief before cringing and quickly replacing her right hand to her stomach. That action had removed the extra hold she needed as a few drops escaped her bladder but she managed to keep the urine contain in her short urethra, causing an uncomfortable burning sensation. A burning that she couldn't take. Tomo nervously relaxed her muscles to allow the urine trapped in her urethra to escape and wet her panties a bit, causing a 3/4 inch damp spot to appear on her panties under her skirt.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to hold it much longer." though Tomo as she silently groaned. "Unless..."

Tomo slowly looked around the class to make sure no one would see her. When she was confident that no one would look, she carefully slipped her left hand into her skirt and grabbed her crotch and pressed firmly into her panties. This reinforced her hold greatly and Tomo closed her eyes at the dual feeling of where her hand was. A moment later she opened her eyes to look around, and her face turned beat red when she saw Osaka looking at her from her left, she was sitting in a desk across from Tomo.)

"Tomo, what are ya doing that for? We don't have much longer before school's out ya know." whispered Osaka.

Tomo quickly removed her hand, removing the extra hold she had.

"N-no! It's not what you think!" quickly whispers Tomo feeling the returning force of her bladder from the absence of her hand.

"Well why are you touching yourself then?" asked Osaka.

"W-well, I... uh..." staggers out Tomo.

"Do you have to go to the restroom?" asked Osaka.

"Y-yes." replied Tomo.

"Why don't you ask Miss Yukari if you can go?" asked Osaka.

"S-she asleep, a-and... I don't think I'd be able to m-make it now." replied Tomo feeling an incredible need to replace her hand back to her crotch, she tries to tighten her legs together and finds that it's a poor substitute for her hand.

"Well I wish I could help you, but there's nu'thin I can do." states Osaka.

"I know, I'll just have t-to try and wait until t-the bell rings and everyone leaves, but.." trails Tomo.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't laugh." comes a low voice from behind Osaka.

"C-Chihiro?" states Tomo.

Chihiro sits behind Osaka looking down at her desk with her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I won't laugh at you, if you... ya know..." whispers Chihiro.

"I won't ether Tomo." reassures Osaka.

"Thanks you two, but I'm not gonna just give up." replies Tomo.

"Well we wish you luck, Tomo." states Osaka.

Osaka turns her attention back to her work and Tomo quickly replaces her hand to her panties and finds the damp spot has spread slightly. Tomo silently relishes in the relief of added control her hand brings to her aching-to-be-emptied bladder. But just when she thought that she might make it, her bladder decides that now is a good time to go into a spasm. Tomo gripped her crotch harder and closed her legs tighter, but she still felt some fluid forcing it's way past her hold.

"No, this can't be happening!" thought Tomo as she tried to fight persistent fluid. "Only 15 more minutes! Then everyone will leave. I can't... give... up!"

Although Tomo couldn't stop the small spurt of urine from further wetting her panties, she did stop further escape attempts. With 10 minutes left and the class being done with there work for the day, they were getting active talking, but yet to leave there seats. Unfortunately for Tomo thou, she knew her control wasn't going to last the last ten minutes of class. She knew it was only a matter of when her body would give out on her.

5 minutes left, the classes talking volume had increased a lot in the past five minutes. Tomo took some comfort in knowing that at lest no one would hear her. Whom had started to shake slightly at her fading control and her skirt now had a one inch wet spot on it from her now urine soaked panties. She had removed her hand and brought her right leg over her left and pressed down as hard as she could. It did nothing to help her control as it continued to fade rapidly. Then it finally happened, her hold broke and the urine quickly flowed from her overly full bladder, through her urethra and out the exit. Rapidly soaking her panties and skirt as she sat there wetting herself uncontrollably. Tomo simply sat back in her chair and let the urine flow. Before long, she was sitting in her urine, then a few seconds later she heard over the talking of her classmates, the fluid meeting the hard floor of the classroom. The students didn't seem to notice the faint sound but the odor soon followed. The students started looking toward the direction the smell came from and what they saw was Tomo sitting at her desk with a somewhat sad expression on her face, with her skirt showing that the urine spread to the side of her skirt and up the backside. They also saw the yellow fluid cascading down the edges of her seat hitting the ground with a loud splashing noise now that they had quieted down at the sight. Tomo placed her head down on her desk with her arms around her head in shame and started to sob. After a moment, Yomi walked to her and place her right hand on her left shoulder.

"Tomo, it's ok. No one's laughing at you." quietly stated Yomi.

Osaka and Chihiro walk to Tomo.

"Don't you worry about this Tomo. One day you'll look back on this day and YOU'LL laugh." proudly stated Osaka.

Tomo then raised her head and saw that Chiyo-chan had now joined her three friends.

"Yea Miss Tomo! Don't let this get you down. We've all I'm sure had a really embarrassing moment while in school." stated Chiyo-chan.

"Thanks you guys." replied Tomo as she saw the reassuring smiles of her classmates.

Then the bell rung, causing Yukari to wake up. Pointing her right hand into the air.

"I'm the captain of this ship! No one else!" shouted Yukari.

The class just started laughing, including Tomo.

End


	21. Footgasm

Alex's mother wants to meet her daughter's girlfriend and mother, they meet and the two adults seem to make it there mission to embarrass the two girls before they leave their parents.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), MASTURBATION, EGGS, FOOTPLAY

Alex, who is dressed in a knee-length blue skirt and white blouse, is currently in the kitchen with her mom making herself a sandwich. Lucy, Alex's mom; who wears white pants and a matching white T-shirt, is busy washing dishes.

"Hey, Alex?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah mom?" replies Alex spreading the mayo on her bread.

"I'd like to meet your girlfriend and her mother."

A light blush rose on Alex's cheeks.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Any person your in love with I'd like to meet. All you've told me about your friend is her name, Lynn." replies Lucy.

"Well ok, just, try not to embarrass me ok?"

"Hehe, ok, after you finish your sandwich, call you friend and ask if it's ok to come over." states Lucy.

"Ok."

About 30 minutes later...

The two sit in the living room watching tv, Alex just finishing talking on the phone.

"Hey mom, Lynn said her mom wasn't home, but she called her and asked if it was ok if we came over, she said yeah and she'd like to meet you too, and she should be home in a few minutes, so she'll be there when we get there."

"That's great, we'll leave in about 10 minutes." replies Lucy as both girls sit on a separate couch.

About 20 minutes later

Alex and her mom is at the front door to Lynn's home and Lucy rings the doorbell. A moment later, the door opens to reveal Lynn, dressed in, of course, a dress that reaches just below her knees, a dark blue in color.

"Hey Alex, this is your mom?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah... mom, this is Lynn." states Alex.

"So you Lynn, my name is Lucy. Your dress looks very nice." greets Lucy.

Lynn smiles from the compliment, "Heh, thanks... come on in."

Lynn moves aside to allow Alex and her mom to walk in before closing the door.

"My mom is on her way, your welcome to sit on the couches in the living room if you like Ms. Cook." suggests Lynn.

"I'll wait here, I'd like to meet your mother before sit anywhere, thanks for the offer though." replies Lucy.

A few seconds later, Suzan walks into the area, dressed in a black sleeve-less shirt and black pants, with her blonde hair straight and reaching the middle of her back.

"Hello Ms. Cook, I'm Lynn's mother, Suzan Kiddo..." greets Suzan extending her right hand to shake Lucy's hand. "Sorry I'm a little late, I just came back."

"That's ok, I was just talking a little with your daughter, and you can call me Lucy."

"Oh, ok, Suzan for me, why don't you have a sit? Let's talk a little." Asks Suzan extending her left hand to the couches in the living room near them.

"Ok."

As the two women go to sit, Suzan states, "Your daughter is a very well behaved young girl..."

"Thanks, that's always great to hear."

"But she can sure eat though." laughs Suzan as the two of the sit, causing a blush to raise on Alex's cheeks.

"Heh, yeah, she really can."

"Lynn can really put it away too though." smiles Suzan as she smiles in her daughter's direction, now raising a blush on her cheeks, causing her to reply.

"Ok, Alex, let's go up stairs to my room."

"Yeah..." agrees Alex.

The two begin to head towards the stairs but Lucy calls to them.

"Hey you two, wait a minute."

"Huh, what is it mom?" asks Alex.

"I wanna see you two kiss."

"W-WHAT!" exclaims Alex shocked, Lynn also looks surprised as well.

"She's your girlfriend right? So you two MUST'VE kissed already, I just want to see."

Lynn then spoke up, "I, don't think that would be appropriate..."

Suzan then interjected, "Come on Lynnie, kiss your lesbian lover!" smiling.

This brought a deep blush to Lynn's face as Lucy gasped.

"Lover's!"

"What? You didn't know? They 'did it' already, many times." replies Suzan.

"Oh really?" Lucy then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Come on Alex, now I KNOW you can give me at least one kiss." smiling.

"Ok, ok... we'll do it..." replies Alex blushing heavily. "Lynn, are you ok with it?"

"Yeah..." sighs Lynn.

"Oh yeah!" states Lucy. "I don't want it to be one of those sissy, peck on the cheek kisses ether, I want a-"

"Do you got any money?" retorts Alex suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We're already going to kiss, don't instruct us if your not going to pay."

"Ok, ok... go ahead." replies Lucy.

Alex then turned to Lynn and sighed, "This is so embarrassing..."

Both young girls were blushing as they each placed there right hand on the other's left shoulder and closed the distance between there faces, closing there eyes just before their lips met.

There was a bit of nervousness at first, but it quickly faded as their lips became hot with passion and love. They were soon lost in the event, as far as they were concerned, they could be in the middle of the hallway in school and they wouldn't care, they were in there own little world.

The two adults could see that the two young girl's had forgotten where they were as there was obvious tongue action and a few low moans from the two.

Lynn and Alex kissed for just over a minute before they slowly disengaged, leaning their forehead against the other with their eyes still closed and the breathing obviously quickened.

"Wow..." states Lucy smiling, swiftly bringing the other two from there moment with a gasp and looking in her direction.

Lynn then stated, "I... gotta go..." before quickly making her way up the stairs.

"Me too." adds Alex following Lynn.

Lucy and Suzan promptly shared a laugh at there daughters.

"Well that was entertaining." states Lucy smiling.

"Yeah, it's always fun to embarrass Lynn." replies Suzan. "Hey, she's 17 and guess what she still does?"

"What?"

"Lynn still sleeps with a little teddy bear."

"What! Your kidding, you have to be." replies Lucy genuinely shocked.

"I wish I was, she had the thing since she was almost 7. Frankly, I'm surprised she still has it, it's only about six inches tall."

"Heh, Alex used to sleep with a teddy bear when she was younger, It looked so cute when I would walk in and see her holding that bear in her sleep." replies Lucy.

"I'm treated to that sight nearly everyday." states Suzan smiling.

"If I may, I'd like to change the subject."

"Of course, go ahead." replies Suzan.

"Are you married?"

"Used to be, my husband died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." states Suzan waving off Lucy's apology. "What about you?"

"It'll be 19 happy years a week from now." replies Lucy smiling.

"Congratulations, happy early anniversary then."

"Thank you."

"Oh, would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You sure? I got alcohol too." offers Suzan smiling.

"Well, ok, just a little though."

Meanwhile...

"How embarrassing!" groans Alex as she and follows Lynn into her room.

"I swear my mom's second job is just to embarrass me." groans Lynn. "Why'd you have to kiss me so good Alex, now I'm horny as hell."

"Well sorry I don't know how to NOT kiss good, and I'm horny as hell too from that kiss." retorts Alex.

"Well we can't do anything about it with your mom downstairs. We'll just have to find something else to do..." replies Lynn walking to her Playstation 2 and looking through the various games that litter the floor near the unit.

Meanwhile, Alex sits on the bed.

"Alex, you want to play a game with me?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah, let's play Dead or Alive."

"Alrighty then, just lemme find it..." replies Lynn.

"You know Lynn, you should put the games back in the cases when your done with them, it keeps them from being scratched."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just too lazy too... Ah, here we go." replies Lynn before finding the Dead or Alive 2:Hardcore disk.

Lynn started up the game and tossed the second controller to Alex, while she layed on her stomach in front of the TV with her controller. Alex quickly began staring at Lynn's rear through her black dress...

"Yo, earth to Alex!" suddenly states Lynn a few moments later, looking back to Alex, quickly snapping her out of her stare.

"H-Huh?"

"It's your turn to pick your person... you were just staring at my butt, weren't you?"

"Uh... n-no." replies Alex blushing.

Lynn then smiles, "Yes you were, don't lie, we're both horny, I'd be looking too if we switched spots. Just pick your character."

"Ok, fine." replies Alex finally looking at the TV.

Alex saw that Lynn picked Jann-Lee in his default outfit, Alex proceeded to pick Lei-Fang in her second outfit and smiled when she heard Lynn groan, "Da*nmit, pick someone else."

"Nope."

"...Fu*k..."

Lynn then picked a caged ring arena and as expected, when the match started, Alex didn't move her character.

"Ok Alex, what about this; you let me hit you to a quarter of your heath, then start fighting back?" asks Lynn.

"Ok." replies Alex smiling and sitting the controller on her lap.

Lynn then proceeded to bring Lei-Fang's life bar to 1/4, then Alex quickly picked up her controller and promptly reversed Lynn's punch. Then proceeded Lynn's embarrassing self defeat, with Alex's perfectly timed reversals. Lynn just groaned as Alex won the first round.

the second round began and Lynn once again asked to reduced Alex's life bar, she agreed and brought it down to 1/4th again. Lynn was soon brought down to a sliver of heath once again with just reversals and backed away from Alex's character.

Just then, Lynn got an idea, it was cheap but Lynn just wanted to win. She then used her left foot to press on her right on, aiding her in removing her sock. Once off, Lynn used her right foot to calmly rub her left thigh, then, using her limberness, pushed up her dress slowly to partly uncover her nude rear. This quickly drew Alex's attention, since Lynn's legs were spread a little see could even see her labia a little.

Lynn could only hope she drew Alex's attention from the fight since she couldn't look behind her. She quickly commanded her character into a run and applied a running flying kick to the face of Alex's character. The sound of the action quickly attracted Alex's attention with a gasp, luckily for Lynn, the hit hurt just enough for the wall to end the match for Lynn.

"YEAH! i beat you!" exclaimed Lynn happily.

"That didn't count! You cheated!" quickly replies Alex.

"Nobody likes a sore-loser Alex." teases Lynn looking back and smiling and using her left hand to fully lift the back of her skirt to her waist, fully exposing her back-end to Alex.

Alex just looked mad.

The third and final round began a few moments later and Lynn was shocked Alex made her character start the round off with combo. The fact that Alex made the first move alone greatly surprised Lynn. Alex managed to quickly shave off just over a quarter of Lynn's heath bar before being reversed.

Sadly, that was the only hit Lynn got in on Alex's character. The fight ended just under 30 seconds with Lei-Fang declared the winner.

"Da*n girl, so you DO know she can attack. That's the first time I've seen you on the offense with Lei-Fang."

"Don't try and cheat again." states Alex.

"Fine, fine... but I'm still horny, those panty shots didn't help the matter ether." states Lynn.

"...Yeah, but my mom is still downstairs..." sighs Alex.

"Heh, strange huh? We'd have no problem doing it if my mom was even WATCHING us, but we're both nervous about doing it now that you mom is here." replies Lynn.

"I know..." sighs Alex.

There was a moment of silence before Lynn suddenly stated, "Oh! I got an idea, wait here Alex." before replacing her sock to her right foot and heading out of her door.

Lynn wasn't gone 10 seconds before Alex placed her right hand to her crotch through her blue skirt, groaning back a moan as she closed her legs around her hand.

Lynn returned a few minutes later and gasped in mild surprise at seeing Alex on her back, with her right hand under the waistband of her skirt and her moaning.

"Ahem..." states Lynn smiling, causing Alex to sit up swiftly, gasping and removing her hand from under her panties.

Alex saw that Lynn held an extra large zip-lock bag of over a dozen boiled and already peeled eggs in her left hand.

"W-What are the eggs for?" asked Alex.

Lynn smiled and decided to let what she saw go, "There for you."

"For me? But I'm not hungry."

"Your not going to eat them." replies Lynn closing the door to her room and locking it, then walking to the front of Alex.

"Then what did you bring them for?" asks Alex now puzzled.

"Take off your skirt and underwear."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, there's something I always wanted to try with you."

"...And, it involves eggs?" questions Alex not understanding.

"Yeah, hurry and take your clothes off."

"Well, ok..." replies Alex standing and removing the clothes from her lower half and sitting back down.

Lynn could now clearly see that Alex's labia area was quite wet.

"Sit back and spread your legs."

"Just what are you about to do to me?"

"You'll see soon enough." smiles Lynn.

"Ok..."

Alex lays on her back and lifts her legs up and apart, holding them in place with her hands. Lynn then got to her knees and placed the bag to the floor and opened it, taking an egg, she brought it up to Alex's crotch, who quickly gasped and released her right leg to cover her labia.

"Your going to put those IN me!"

"Yeah, now move your hand..." replies Lynn as she grasps Alex's right hand with her left and moves it away, then quickly inserts the egg.

"AH! What the hell? I didn't say you could put eggs in me!" states Alex.

"It's going to feel good, trust me." replies Lynn quickly retrieving a second egg and inserting it in Alex.

"AH! Stop that! What if you hurt me?"

"Hurt you?" states Lynn taking a third egg. "These are already cooked and peeled, there's no way these will hurt you."

Then, in goes the third one, but it quickly poops out.

"Come on, hold your legs again." states Lynn.

"...Ok, fine." Replies Alex lifting her right leg to her hand.

Lynn then reinserted the third egg, and placed her left hand over Alex's vagina to keep it in as she grabbed a fourth and placed it in Alex's vagina, then a fifth, sixth, seventh, Lynn managed to cram eight eggs into Alex's hole.

"Good, now, close your legs."

Alex did so slowly around Lynn's left hand that kept the eggs from spilling out. Once Alex's legs where closed, Lynn removed her left hand and placed Alex's panties back on her waist for her.

"There, now stand up."

Once again, Alex's did so slowly, and moaned as she cupped her right hand over her crotch.

"Feels good huh?" asks Lynn smiling.

"Y-Yeah, the feeling of the pressure of being filled with something feels good." moans Alex.

"Good..." Lynn then removes her dress to reveal her nude body and lays on the bed like Alex was. "Now do the same to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, fill me up."

"Ok then..." replies Alex as she carefully gets to her knee's.

She reaches into the bag and pulls out two eggs at once and inserts both of them into Lynn.

"Mmmm, keep'em comin'..." moans Lynn.

"Ok."

Alex reaches into the bag with both hands and pulls out four eggs and carefully inserts them one at a time into Lynn. At the fifth egg, it pops out, Alex repeats what Lynn did and places her left hand to Lynn's labia after she re-inserted it, then the 6th one. Alex looked at the bag and saw that four more eggs were left, she inserted two more. Alex could feel the strong resistance when she inserted the 8th egg.

"I don't think you can fit anymore Lynn."

"How many are left?"

"Two."

"Ok, put those in me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, do it."

"Ok..."

Alex took out the last two eggs and crammed in the ninth one, hearing a gasp from Lynn. Then Alex tried the last, tenth one...

"It's not going in, I think that's it for you Lynn."

"No, wait..." Lynn then took a deep breath and exhaled, "Try one more time."

"Ok."

Alex attempted to carefully push the last egg in. Slowly, it began to squeeze in. Alex placed her right palm to the egg and pushed it carefully, it took a few moments but it went all the way in and Alex kept her hand cupped over Lynn's labia as she saw her cringing groaning. Alex could feel the pressure of the eggs on her hand trying to come out, then, a few moments later; the pressure suddenly gave way with a gasp from Lynn.

"Uh-oh..." stated Lynn lowly.

"Uh-oh? Uh-Oh's not good, what happened?"

"Alex, take your have off me for a sec."

Alex does so and doesn't see the slightest sign of any of Lynn's eggs coming out.

"Lynn, what happened?" asks Alex concerned.

"It's... nothing to worry about." replies Lynn sweatdropping.

"Really?" asks Alex.

"Really."

Alex then places her right hand to her crotch and moans.

"I can't believe I'm getting off on having eggs in me... I'm one sick girl."

"Heh, it's not sick..." states Lynn smiling as she sits up. "Weird maybe, but not sick."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, I bet you thought it was sick when you first realized you like wetting yourself didn't you."

"Hehe, yeah, I did." replies Alex smiling.

Alex then began rubbing herself and moaned as she stood on her knees.

"You about to come already?" asked Lynn.

"Y-Yeah..." pants Alex.

Alex then pulled aside the crotch of her panties to fell the pleasurable sensation of 4 eggs quickly plopping out of her to the carpeted floor.

"I crammed eight in there, try and push the rest out before you come." suggested Lynn.

"Ok."

Alex only needed to push lightly for the fifth egg to come out pleasurably and causing her to groan back her climax. Alex aided the next egg out by placing her fingers to her pubic area just about her crotch and pushed in.

"Two more..." states Lynn as she sees the 6th egg fall from the folds of Alex's lower lips.

"Ah, I don't think, I'm going to be able... to push them all out before I come."

Alex managed to push the 7th one from her body before the pressure of climax took hold of her body and she moaned out loud in the pleasurable release as her vaginal muscles clenched powerfully in numerous pleasure-filled spasms.

As Alex's climax died, she dropped to the floor at Lynn's feet, almost like bowing.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't do it." pants Alex.

"That's ok."

Alex then slowly sat up a bit.

"Well, I need to get this last egg outta me..." states Alex as she inserts her right hand into herself, then gets a somewhat shocked look on her face, and pulls out her hand to hold a mashed up piece of the egg. "Ewww! I crushed it inside of me!"

Lynn promptly began laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny! I have to try and get it all out of me!"

But Lynn continued to laugh, but during her few moments of laughing, she suddenly stopped and gasped as she quickly placed her right hand to her abdomen.

"Fu*k..."

"Huh? What's wrong Lynn?" asked Alex as she continued to fish out the remains of her crushed egg from her vagina.

"N-Nothing."

"Ok then..." After Alex removed what she hoped was the last of the crushed egg, she looked down to Lynn's feet, covered by the white socks and suddenly remembered something... "Hey Lynn."

"Yeah?"

"Take your socks off for a sec."

"Um, ok..." replies Lynn puzzled as she does what Alex requests.

"I never asked you, why do you take such good care of your feet?" asks Alex.

This question brought Lynn to a light blush.

"Um.. n-no reason..."

"Yes there is." replied Alex smiling. "And I know it!"

"Know what?"

"You remember when we met your friends a few weeks ago?" asked Alex.

"You mean Shami and the others?"

"Yeah, one of them told me what drives you wild." replies Alex smiling lustfully.

At this point, Lynn raised her feet to the bed and slid back near the pillow blushing deeply.

"W-What do you mean, 'drives me wild'?" asked Lynn clearly embarrassed.

Alex then climbed onto the bed and sat at Lynn's feet and grabbed her right one in her hands.

"You make it so easy to do since you keep your feet well taken care of..."

Alex then places her mouth around Lynn's big toe and licks all around it. This causes Lynn's to gasp and tense from the pleasurable sensation.

"A-Alex..."

"Oh, sorry, I need to give the other one some attention too..." replies Alex as she removes her mouth from Lynn's right toe.

Alex then positions Lynn's left foot below her crotch and pulls away the crotch of her panties and eases herself down to insert Lynn's left foot into her vagina a little, much to the now embarrassed Lynn's shock and pleasure.

"Hehe, I've never done something like this before." giggles Alex before licking the spaces between Lynn's toes on her right foot.

"AH! Alex..." gasps Lynn as she's forced to lay on her back from pleasure.

Alex soon begins to pump herself into Lynn's left foot while licking and sucking on the toes of Lynn's right foot. Lynn's quickly begins to squirm and pant in pleasure. Alex continues this for only about a minute before seeing Lynn's rapid squirming suddenly slow.

'Is Lynn going to come just from me playing with her feet?' thinks Alex.

"A-Alex! I... can't take it anymore!"

Lynn came immediately after her statement, evident by the fluid jutting from her urethra and hitting Alex head on, wetting her white blouse. Alex then saw an amusing sight shortly after Lynn's climax; the eggs packed in her quickly spilled out of her rapidly, all... eight?

The number puzzled Alex as Lynn continued to buck from her climax; only eight? Alex was sure she crammed 10 eggs into Lynn.

As Lynn's orgasm died, Alex removed herself from Lynn's left foot and placed her right one back to the bed. Then, without asking her, Alex gently inserted her whole hand into Lynn, whose only response was a gasp. Alex pushed her hand all the way in and was puzzled when she didn't find the last two eggs.

"Lookin' for the last two huh?" came Lynn's tired voice.

"Yeah, what happened to them?"

"Well there was so much pressure, when you put the tenth one in me that, one went further in me, same thing happened when I started laughing." answered Lynn.

"What? Further into you? How, the vagina is only so long before you get to the... holy sh*t! Your kidding right!" gasped Alex as she quickly removed her hand from Lynn.

"Hehe, I wish I was, those two eggs are all the way in me."

"You can get them out right?"

"Yeah, but it's not at all comfortable..." replies Lynn sighing.

End ^_^


	22. It's All In The Mind

the brain is a sex organ too yanno ^_^

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), FANTASY

"Hold still, I can't grip anything with you squirming." states Alex as her right hand was deeply inserted into Lynn's vagina.

Lynn was lying on her back on her bed nude, with Alex also nude on her knees on the bed. Lynn had black shoulder-length hair and Alex had short red hair.

"I can't help it, you could be a bit more gentle you know." complained Lynn continuing to squirm her waist area around.

"It's your fault you're in this mess... trying to fit nearly a dozen eggs in here, what's wrong with you?"

"..."

"Stop moving!" stated Alex frustrated before thrusting her arm forward into her girlfriend.

Alex arm all the way to her elbow was in Lynn now as she gasped loudly.

"AH! I said be GENTLE!" exclaims Lynn.

"To be part demon, you sure complain a lot..." replies Alex as the slight movement of her right arm tells of her hands movement.

Lynn meanwhile cringed groaned.

"Stop tensing, I almost got it..."

A few moments later, Lynn suddenly flinched and gasped.

"AH! Watch the nails!"

"Aw suck it up ya baby... Ah, I got it!"

Alex then attempted to pull her hand out, which was now in a fist, causing Lynn to groan.

"If you don't stop tensing, I won't be able to get it out."

"I'm trying..." groaned Lynn.

"If your groaning then your not trying." replies Alex before she starts groaning slightly as she tries to move her arm left, attempting to wedge her fist free.

Alex's action was slowly working but Lynn was moaning and groaning. After a few seconds, Lynn reached up to her head to pull the pillow from under her head and brought it to her mouth and began biting down hard on the fluffy object while she continued to groan.

"It's, almost... out!" states Alex before her fist quickly slipped out of Lynn's vaginal cavity, holding the white, unharmed egg in her hand.

"Ohh, finally..." sighed Lynn in relief.

"Don't get to comfortable, you had two in there remember?" replies Alex.

Lynn then sighed in disappointment, "Fu*k..."

"At least this time will be slightly easier, I'm sure your cervix is widened now a little."

"Just hurry up and get this over with." states Lynn.

Later that day

"It's great your mom let you spend the night." states Lynn smiling as both her and Alex sit on her bed in there PJ's.

Lynn's sleeping attire consists of just a normal length white T-shirt, revealing everything from her nude waist down, Lynn of course didn't wear this infront of Alex's mom, she had underwear on at the time. Alex, since she didn't plan on spending the night, wore the same as Lynn, but with the addition of panties.

"I know, it's too bad I couldn't wear actual PJ's though."

"You could always go o'natural." replies Lynn smiling.

"Hmm, maybe I will..." states Alex as she begins to removed her shirt.

"You're really going to do it?"

"Yeah, it's just you and your mom here." replies Alex getting off the bed and completely removing her shirt to reveal her nude chest.

"Yeah! Take it off cutie!" states Lynn smiling wide.

Alex returned the smile with one of her own as she began to blush. Alex slowly places her hands to the waistband of her panties to the side of her and begins to move her hips in a strip-tease manner.

"Hehe, my very own show." smiles Lynn. "Shake dat as*, show me what'cha work'in with." adds Lynn giggling.

"Not the most original line, but it works." replies Alex turning around to show her rear to Lynn.

Alex began to slowly gyrate her hips, as if playing with a hoola-hoop while she slowly began to pull her panties down.

"Wow, nice gyration there." compliments Lynn impressed.

As more and more of Alex's rear was revealed, Lynn's legs began the slight movements that told of her arousal from her labia moistening.

Soon, Alex's panties dropped to the floor, leaving her standing nude. She turned around to reveal to Lynn her recently shaven crotch.

"Lay down on your back." requested Alex.

"Heh, sure thing..." replies Lynn gladly doing so.

Alex then got on the bed and sat on Lynn's waist.

"Lynn, how good of an imagination do you have?" asks Alex smiling with an idea.

"I'd like to think I have a great imagination."

"Ok, we're going to do a little pretending. I used to do this all the time with my old girlfriend."

"Ok, what are we going to do?"

"First, I need you to clear your mind." states Alex sitting upright on Lynn's waist and closing her eyes.

"Ok, that shouldn't be too hard..."

Lynn also closed her eyes and took a few deep slow breathes.

"Ok, now..." begins Alex placing her right palm on the middle of Lynn's chest, feeling her heartbeat. "...relax... relax..." states Alex softly repeating the word.

Alex felt Lynn's muscles relax under her, and her heartbeat get calmer.

"Good, good..." states Alex in a calm relaxed tone. "Now, you need to imagine, that you have a penis... you need to truly get it into your mind that you have a penis. Next, I will imagine your penetrating me."

Alex began to sway back a forth slowly, it took some time, nearly 3 minutes, before both of them gasped.

"Ohh, Lynn, you're doing great, I can feel you inside me." moaned Alex.

Truthfully, there was obviously no physical penetration, but the mind is a powerful thing, and Alex and Lynn were literally having sex in their mind. Which relayed the sensations throughout their body, causing their crotch to quickly become drenched with fluid, nearly dripping from their feminine organs.

To any outside observer, it would simply look like Alex was thrusting her pelvis over Lynn's waist.

"A-Ahh, Alex..." moaned Lynn as she placed her hand on Alex's thrusting hips.

"Lynn..." pants Alex. "I can feel it, I can feel your cock penetrating my pussy!"

"It's, so tight!" replies Lynn as the pleasure from her mind floods her body.

"I never thought... you'd be so big!" pants out Alex in the pleasures of her mind. "You attack my insides like white fire!"

"A-Alex, I can't, hold it back!" states Lynn suddenly groaning.

"Ahh, I know, I can feel you. I can't hold it back ether... WE'RE GOING TO COME TOGETHER!"

Just seconds later, Alex and Lynn climax both mentally and physically, Moaning loudly as a rare moment occurs for Alex, she ejaculates fluid along with Lynn. The bed under them gets drenched in their combined bodily fluids.

After the apex of their dual climax ends, Alex removes her right hand from Lynn's chest, causing both girls to open their eyes with a gasp as they experience the rest of their orgasm. Alex having falling onto Lynn in her exhaustion.

"A-A-Alex... that, that was, amazing!" states Lynn in amazement as her orgasm dies out enough that speech is possible.

"I know, it felt, so real didn't it?" replies Alex panting.

"Hell yeah...I still can't believe it, we fu*ked with our minds.

"Heh, it's the only time that I'm able to ejaculate like you do."

"Really? Mind-fu*king makes you squirt?"

"Yes, and I can feel every last tingling drop leave."

"Hehe, I bet conditional ejaculation feels much better than normal ones." states Lynn.

"Heh, well seeing as how I don't squirt normally, I wouldn't know." replies Alex smiling.

End ^_^


	23. Teddy Bear and Wet Dreams

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Azumanga Daiho.

"Hey, while we're on the subject of Female Ejaculation..." states Lynn while Alex lays on her. "Did you know Tomo squirts?"

"Tomo?" questions Alex before remembering. "Oh! Tomo! She squirts, really?"

"Yep, although, it's not really a squirt, it's more like a small dribble, or stream."

"Wait a sec..." states Alex suddenly frowning and lifting herself up with her hands to look at Lynn in the face. "How would you know that?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me, you fu*ked her and-"

"Hold on, I just planned on making her wet herself-"

"Why do you get all the fun?"

Alex's last statement hadn't yet 'reached' Lynn's brain as she continued to apologize, "I never thought Tomo would... Huh?"

"Why didn't you invite me over? I would have loved to see Tomo wet herself again." states Alex.

"Huh? Again? She wet herself before?"

"Yeah, Ayumu told me about it."

"Who's Ayumu?"

"You know, Ayumu Kasuga." states Alex.

Lynn just stares at Alex blankly.

Alex sighs and adds, "Osaka."

"Oh, her! What about Tomo's wetting?"

"Ayumu told me that Tomo was trying to wait till the end of class for everyone to leave cause she knew she wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom in time."

"Hehe, so she'd just suck it up and wet herself when everyone was gone huh?"

"That was her plan, but like 5 till the end of class and she lost it and totally drenched herself."

"Whoa, that sucks, she must've been embarrassed as hell, but why did Osaka tell you that?"

"I don't know, Ayumu just, started telling me as I was sitting next to her... But that's a da*n shame..." sighs Alex. "No one calls her by her actual name... It's a good thing I don't talk with my accent." Alex then gets off of Lynn and sits at the left side of the bed. "I'd probably end up with a nickname like that."

"Oh that's right..." replies Lynn smiling as she sits up. "You're from Texas..."

Alex then quickly stands and turns around to look at Lynn, who quickly gets up and stands at the opposite side of the bed smiling.

"You better not say it."

"Your nickname is..."

"Lynn..." groans Alex.

"Hehe... Tex-"

Before Lynn could finish, Alex suddenly lunges at Lynn trying to tackle her to the floor. But nearly the opposite happened and Lynn quickly grabbed Alex's shoulders in mid-lunge and immediately pushed her down to her back on the bed and moved her right hand to Alex's crotch and quickly began to finger her still wet vagina.

"Ah!" gasped Alex. "L-Lynn!"

"Say it Alex." smiles Lynn as she quickly locates Alex's G-spot and attacks it with her fingers.

"AH! N-No! I'm not calling myself t-that!" exclaims Alex squirming from the high degree of pleasure quickly coursing through her body.

"I'm not going to stop till you say it." replies Lynn continuing to vigorously stimulate Alex's G-spot.

"N-Nooo... I-I'm n-not-AHHHHH!" states Alex before her orgasm quickly claims her, causing her body to lock-up as multiple spasms attack her body.

Lynn was true to her word and didn't stop, Alex was forced to climax two more times, the third one caused Alex to squirt, moments later after her wet climax Alex gasped out, "S-stop, I can't take another..." states Alex in exhaustion.

"Well, say it then." states Lynn grinning as she momentarily stops her action.

"...Texas..."

"So? What about Texas?

"...My nickname it Texas..." admits Alex blushing from both exertion and embarrassment.

"Good, now Texas, what about we hit the sack?"

Alex simply frowned at Lynn and looked away from her to her right, where Alex noticed a small brown teddy bear that was now revealed from Alex's earlier arm movement, pushing the pillow from off the bed and the stuffed toy.

"Huh? What's this doing here?"

As Alex grabs the toy, Lynn gasps and quickly removes her right hand from Alex and snatches the toy from Alex.

"Geez, what's with you?"

"N-Nothing..." replies Lynn blushing deeply and suddenly not making eye-contact with Alex.

"Is that yours?"

"No..." replies Lynn getting off the bed and holding the toy in both hands.

"Well what was it doing hiding under a pillow?" asks Alex as she also gets off the bed and stands infront of Lynn.

"..."

"Wait a minute..." states Alex smiling. "Do you, sleep with that thing when I'm not here?"

"N-No, of course not!" quickly replies Lynn.

"Holy crap, you do!" states Alex grinning. "Ohhhh, this is good..." adds Alex rubbing her hands together.

"Please Alex, don't tell."

"But your 17, you're too old to be sleeping with teddy bear."

"..."

"Hehe, but its so cute! A 17-year old succubus that sleeps with a little teddy bear!"

"Can you please keep this a secret Alex?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Don't call me Texas anymore."

"Fine, deal."

"Well, let's us three go to bed then." replies Alex giggling and turning back around to the bed.

Near midnight...

Alex and Lynn currently sleep in the bed, both nude and Alex with her right arm calmly over Lynn's right side from behind. (Basically, Lynn was sleeping with her back to Alex.)

However, after a few moments, Alex was awaken from feeling herself being hugged. Alex opened her eyes to see that Lynn was not only hugging her, but licking the right side of her neck.

"Lynn?"

"Miki..." moaned Lynn.

Alex immediately began blushing, realizing what was going on. Lynn was dreaming about her old girlfriend and was mistaking Alex's body for Miki's.

"Um, Lynn?"

Alex was replied by Lynn quickly kissing her, but instead of trying stop the kiss, Alex kissed back in full.

'Hehe, I don't think there's anything wrong with participating in Lynn's dream.' thought Lynn smiling to herself.

During the kiss, Alex sent her right hand down and began to dance her fingers over Lynn's labia. This caused Lynn's end the kiss with a gasp.

"You like that Lynn?" asks Alex smiling.

"Yes Miki, I do..." moans Lynn.

"You want them in you?"

"Yes, please."

Alex then quickly rolls both of them over, she on top now and Lynn on her back.

"Beg for it." states Alex grinning as she slides her middle finger between Lynn's increasingly wet labia.

"Please Miki, I want your fingers in me." pleads Lynn.

"Heh, in where? Say it's name." teases Alex.

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"It's a dirty word."

This statement caused a puzzled look to cross Alex face.

'Lynn must be dreaming about when she was younger, and didn't say stuff like that.'

"It's not a dirty word Lynn, but I'm not going to put my fingers in unless say the actual name, it starts with a V."

As Lynn struggled with trying to say the word, Alex noticed that Lynn was squirming more and more. Alex quickly remembered that Lynn orgasmed quicker the slower any action her crotch was experiencing, so Alex promptly stopped her middle finger's action, causing Lynn to groan in disappointment.

"Ya gotta say it Lynn, or I won't let you come."

"Your mean Miki!" pouts Lynn.

"Just whisper it then." states Alex lowering her right ear to Lynn's lips while she restarts her slow rubbing of basically Lynn's pee-hole, causing her to start squirming again.

"But it's a dirty word!" whines Lynn.

"You better say it or I'm going to stop again."

"..."

Alex quickly stopped and Lynn immediately replied with, "OK, ok, I'll say it!" Alex smiled again and started again.

"Let's hear it then." whispers Alex.

"Va...gin...a..." whispers Lynn blushing deeply in the dark.

"Good, Now say it together this time."

"Awww, come on!" whined Lynn.

"Hehe, ok fine, I won't stop."

Alex continued until Lynn came, squirting her cum all over Alex's right hand and the bed sheet under her and the cover.

As Lynn calmed down a few moments later, Alex kissed her on the lips for a few seconds.

"Alex?" questioned Lynn as she started to come to.

"Hehe, your cute Lynn." replies Alex giggling.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, let's just go back to sleep."

End ^_^


	24. Tomo's First Lesbian Experance

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS, BONDAGE

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Azumanga Daiho.

"Hey Tomo, you wanna play a game?" Asks Lynn.

"Sure, what kind of game?"

Right now, Tomo wished she had said no. Here she was, blindfolded with her arms crossed behind her back and tied with a rope, also with a rope around her ankles. Oh yeah, she had tape over her mouth as well.

Tomo was lying on a hardwood floor on her right side with her school uniform still on. Tomo was fidgeting as well too, which told of her need to pee.

Unknown to Tomo, Lynn was sitting on the floor near her, in her school uniform as well, simply watching her for the moment, enjoying seeing Tomo squirming.

It's currently been about 10 minutes since Tomo realized she needed to go. She was groaning in desperate need to use the bathroom. Any words she tried to speak never passed the tape that was over her mouth.

As the time slowly passed, Tomo's urge got increasingly worse for her as she groaned loudly on occasion as she also trembled with uncertainty. Occasionally, Tomo would roll over onto her stomach, each time she wished she didn't as the floor seemed to press into her bladder, by not allowing her abdomen to bulge. She quickly returned to her side, but with her arms tied behind her, it gradually used needed energy to balance herself on her side, and Tomo needed every bit of energy she could keep to prevent wetting herself... again.

2 minutes later, Tomo once again lost her divided concentration and rolled back onto her stomach with a groan. She was quickly shocked as she felt someone (Lynn) sit on her lower back, putting even more strain on her tiring urethra.

"How's that bladder Tomo?"

At the sound of Lynn's voice, Tomo immediately tried to say something but it was of course muffled.

"Oh yeah…" stated Lynn as she leaned over and removed the tape from over Tomo's mouth.

"Why are you doing this! I have to go to the bathroom!" whines Tomo.

"I know you do, I going to wait until you body gives up on you and you pee yourself."

"What! You can't be serious!"

"Yep, just you wait, pissing yourself feels great." Replies Lynn before replacing the tape to Tomo's mouth.

Tomo closed her eyes and groaned again as Lynn felt the girl tense between her legs. Lynn herself moaned pleasurably as she started to rub her crotch along the middle of Tomo's lower back, across her spine.

Lynn had raised the back of Tomo's shirt before starting her action, meaning only Lynn's pink panties separated flesh from contact.

"Do you like that? Can you feel the wet crotch of my panties on your back, my pussy underneath it?" Asks Lynn smiling.

Tomo groaned loudly and about half-way through it, Lynn feels Tomo's body completely relax.

"That's it, just relax and let it go..." states Lyn before lifting herself from Tomo and soon saw a puddle of fluid expand outward from her wet skirt.

Lynn then lifts the back of Tomo's skirt to see the crotch of her panties a deep, wet yellow.

"Now, don't you feel better?" asks Lynn as she removes the tape completely from Tomo's mouth.

"Yes…" admits Tomo, blushing deeply.

"That's good to hear..." replies Lynn as she lifts Tomo so that she she's on her knees with her panty'd rear in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll like it, trust me..." replies Lynn as she pulls Tomo's panties down to expose her urine covered labia.

"H-Hey, what do you think your doing! You can't- AH!" replies Tomo before gasping in shock and pleasure from Lynn cleaning her labia with her tongue.

"S-Stop, don't do that, it's-"

"It's what?" smiles Lynn. "Dirty? Naughty? Embarrassing 'cause you like it?"

Tomo didn't reply but blushed deeply, and tensed in pleasure as Lynn began to now lick past her labia to her vagina.

"But..." began Lynn. "If you really want me to stop, say so and I will."

"I-I don't want, to say no, but..." trails Tomo blushing and shaking a little from pleasure.

"But you like it don't you?" smiles Lynn. "It's ok to admit you like me licking you down here..."

Lynn then resumes licking at Tomo's tender, aroused labia, causing the bound girl to gasp in embarrassed delight before a low moan slipped past her lips.

"Hehe your so pretty down here Tomo..." states Lynn as she spreads Tomo's lower lips with her left index and middle fingers. "Everything's such a healthy pink."

"Don't stare at me like that, it's embarrassing." Replies Tomo.

As Lynn sees Tomo's vaginal area glisten with both her saliva and Tomo's own arousal, something catches Lynn's attention inside Tomo and uses the index and middle finger of both her hands to gently open Tomo's vagina.

"Oh, what this?" replies Lynn smiling. "Someone still has their Hymen..."

Lynn then inserts her right index finger into Tomo and touches the barrier inside Tomo.

"Don't please." Begs Tomo.

"Aw come on. " replies Lynn as she strokes Tomo's hymen with her finger. "Once we get started, your gonna beg me to go deeper."

"Just don't ok?"

"Ok fine, suit yourself..." replies Lynn as she removes her finger from Tomo's hole then proceed to lick the length of Tomo's pink flesh that lay hidden behind her separated labia.

"Ah, c-can we, keep this... ah... b-between us?" asks Tomo trembling a bit in pleasure from Lynn's licking.

"We sure can..."replies Lynn stopping her action momentarily. "Does this mean your giving in?"

"Yes... can you untie me now?"

"Ok."

Lynn unties Tomo's ankles first, allowing her to spread her legs- exposing her labia even more than before- While Lynn then untied her arms. Tomo rested her right arm on the floor next to her head, but placed her left hand under her and directly to her labia and began to rub herself.

"Oh, no, no, noooo, I'm the one tending to that spot." Replies Lynn smiling as she moves Tomo's hand away from her labia.

Lynn then began flicking her tongue over Tomo's vaginal opening between the lips of her labia while her right index finger teased the girl's clit.

Tomo simply moaned in pleasure as her left hand rested at the side of her head. Lynn meanwhile, rested her hands on Tomo's uppers thighs as she gave the younger girl's lower lips a pleasurable tongue lashing.

During the 5 seconds of this action, Tomo's body began to tense occasionally, and the delay's between tensings shortened.

"Ah... s-stop." Pants Tomo.

"Uh-uh." Breathes Lynn as she darts her tongue in and out of Tomo's quivering vagina.

"N-No! Stop!" replies Tomo as she uses her left hand and quickly reaches behind her and pushes Lynn away as she sits up and promptly groans as she forces her orgasm back.

"Geez, what's your problem! Don't you wanna come?" replies Lynn sitting on her butt.

"Yeah, but not now."

Why not, trying to delay it or something?"

"Yeah, if you delay your climax-"

"It makes it stronger, I know. You should have said something earlier."

"Well, can I try and make you come" asks Tomo blushing.

"Heh, try? You won't need to try very hard."

"S-So I can?"

"Sure…" replies Lynn as she sits up on her knees for a moment to remove her school skirt, then lie on her back. "You do the rest." Adds Lynn smiling.

Tomo removes her panties the rest of the way but leaves her skirt on as she positions herself between Lynn's legs as she spreads them.

"Um, this is my first time doing this, so-"

"Hey, don't worry, just do to me what you do to yourself."

"Ok."

Tomo reached out her right hand and cupped her hand over the damp fabric of the crotch of Lynn's pink panties.

"... yeah, that's it..." encourages Lynn as her breathing slightly quickens, and she blushes a little from arousal.

Tomo simply smiles with her cheeks red as she begins to slowly rub Lynn's damp crotch, feeling the material gradually getting wetter and warmer.

"Mmm… good, keep going." Moans Lynn as she lays her head on the floor and closes her eyes.

After about a minute later...

"Hey Lynn, do you think I can stick my fingers in you? You seem like your wet enough..." asks Tomo, looking embarrassed at even asking her question.

"Mmm, just go at your own pace, it'll still feel good for me."

"Ok..."

Tomo uses her left thumb and index finger to grip the left edge of the crotch of Lynn's panties and pulled the fabric to her (Tomo's) left, uncovering Lynn's personal flower, wet with her arousal.

Tomo then placed two fingers of her right hand between Lynn's lower lips to her vaginal opening and slowly push in. Lynn quickly flinched for a moment as she gasped.

"Wow, your tight, but my fingers just slide right in..." comments Tomo.

"H-Hehe, thanks."

Tomo then begins to slowly pull her fingers out partly, then push them back in, sliding her fingers against the walls of Lynn's vagina, who moaned in pleasure.

"Hey Lynn, why are you tight this? For some reason, I thought you would have been a bit loose."

"Mmm... why... do you want to know?" moans out Lynn.

"Just curious..."

"Well... I-I've always been t-AHight..." Lynn gasps in the middle of her statement when she feels Tomo insert her fingers into her as deep as she could get them to go. "I've stretched myself out before, but I'd always go back to being tight after a few minutes."

"Wow, that great."

"Yeah, I hope I stay like that too." replies Lynn smiling.

"You probably won't though..."

"Heh, don't jinx me."

Tomo then adds turning her fingers left and right as she continued to slowly pump her digits into the older girl, who moaned in pleasure from Tomo's action.

2 minutes later...

"Tomo, I'm about to come." moaned Lynn.

"Da*n, already? I just started a few minutes ago." complains Tomo.

"W-Well, I come quicker the slower you go..." states Lynn before groaning a bit and her fists tightly clenched.

"That's interesting..." replies Tomo before having a puzzled look on her face as she looks at Lynn's vagina.

She notices her urethral opening becoming more defined as it bulged out slightly.

"What the..."

Tomo quickly laid on her stomach as she looked closely at Lynn's flower as she continued to slowly pump her fingers into her.

By the time Tomo realized what was about to happen, it was too late as Lynn moaned loudly and Tomo's right eye caught a strong stream of Lynn's watery girl-cum.

Both girl's screamed "AH!", but Tomo's was quickly followed with, "My eye!", as she removed her right fingers and placed her hand over her right eye trying to rub the cum out quickly.

Meanwhile Lynn trembled vigorously in pleasure as two more short spurts left her. As Lynn began to recover from her climax, she heard Tomo say,

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, you nearly blinded me!"

"Huh?" replied Lyn still shaking.

"you could've told me you squirt when you come, I caught an eye-full of your cum in my right eye." replies Tomo with her face wet with Lynn's cum.

Lynn promptly began giggling.

"Hey! That's not funny."

"Well, you want me to clean your face?" asks Lynn.

"Huh?"

Lynn quickly sat up and pushed Tomo onto her back as she loomed over her.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Tomo.

"Well, there's still some of my cum on your face, I'm going to lick it off."

"Lick my face!"

"Yeah, is it that much of a problem?"

"Well, no..."

"So, you want me to do it then?"

"Y-Yeah, but don't be too messy ok?"

"Hehe, sure thing..."

Tomo then closed her eyes as she saw Lynn's face nearing her's. Tomo soon felt Lynn's tongue sliding across her forehead and began to smile as she felt her tongue go to her cheeks, bringing a slight tickling sensation.

"Your licking tickles a little." states Tomo.

Tomo heard Lynn's low giggling as she continued to now lick her left, dry cheek, Tomo began to giggle as well.

But the giggling quickly stopped when Tomo raised her hands to cup Lynn's face, then proceeded to kiss her out of the blue. This shocked Lynn greatly as her eyes widened in surprise.

The kiss ended a moment later and Tomo opened her eyes to see Lynn's blushing face.

"What was that for?" asks Lynn.

"I... don't know, I just... wanted to." replies Tomo looking into Lynn's eyes.

Lynn was unable to think of a decent reply as they looked each other in the eyes. The older girl placed her right hand to Tomo's left which was still on her right cheek.

This was an awkward moment for Lynn and she needed to end it somehow, so she said, "Let's finish up..." and quickly moved south down Tomo's body, leaving the younger girl looking slightly disappointed for a moment before gasping in pleasure from Lynn's tongue yet again.

This time Lynn's tongue teased her clit while her right index and middle finger could only go so far into her vagina before being stopped by her inner wall.

It didn't take long for the urge of climax to return to Tomo's body as she moaned in pleasure. She quickly began to stiffen up and moments later, her climax came forcefully, causing her to moan loudly as her body was attacked with pleasure. It wasn't too noticeable to Lynn but she saw a weak stream of clear fluid exit from Tomo's urethra.

"Hehe, you may not squirt, but you still ejaculate." states Lynn smiling.

"Oohhh... but I kinda envy you Lynn, when you come it looks really intense." replies Tomo shaking.

"Heh, don't envy me quite yet, do you realize how big a mess I can leave? Sometimes it can be such a chore cleaning up after myself, oh, and don't get me started if I'm wearing panties and some shorts or something. Trust me, be happy you come in a small weak stream."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so. It won't look like I pissed myself if I come with a pair of jeans on."

"But your panties would be wet though." replies Lynn giggling a little.

End


	25. When Boredum Strikes, The Pee Will Fly

Lynn and Alex have fun with three Azumanga Diaho characters

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Azumanga Daiho.

Lynn and Alex currently occupy Lynn's room, Both girl's on the same bed watching TV, Alex slightly laying back onto Lynn's chest, who calmly plays with her girlfriends short red hair with her right hand.

Alex currently still wears her school uniform, with consisted of a red top and a darker red skirt with matching colored socks. Lynn on the other-hand, had changed from her school uniform to a navy, small strapped, knee-length dress.

"... I'm bored." sighs Alex.

"Well, you wanna do something?" asks Lynn.

"Of course."

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"... I dunno..."

"You dunno? YOU wanted to do something, there must be something you want to do."

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"We need more than just the two of us."

"What is it?"

"Um, Truth or Dare?" states Alex almost asking.

"Truth or Dare?" questions Lynn.

"Nevermind... forget it."

"Wait, let's do it."

"What?" asks Alex puzzled as she lifts her head up to look at Lynn.

Lynn looks down to Alex and smiles as she replies, "Why not? So it'll just be the two of us. I'll start, Truth or Dare?"

A moment later, Alex smiled and returned her attention back to the TV in front of them as a light blush rose on her cheeks.

"Truth."

"Ok, let see... hmmm... oh, how old were you when you first 'discovered yourself'?" asks Lynn.

"Umm... twelve." answers Alex.

"Heh."

"Truth or Dare?" asks Alex.

"Truth."

"What's the freakyish thing you've done by yourself?"

"... You know those polls at the corners of some beds?" answers Lynn.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was 15 and I used on of those as a dildo."

"Really? How'd it feel?"

"It felt amazing! Until the day I got a splinter..."

"Oww..." winces Alex.

"Anyway, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, I'll take a Dare this time." answers Alex.

"Ok, I dare you..." Here, Lynn looks around her room and smiles at looking at her window. "I dare you to walk to that window, open it, and start masturbating till you climax."

"What? Are you serious?" asks Alex sitting up and looking back at Lynn.

"Yea I'm serious, what, you wanna quit already?"

"Fine, I'll do it..." groans Alex getting off the bed.

Lynn then sits up as she watches Alex walk to her window and open it. Alex then placed her right hand under her skirt and began to rub the palm of her hand over her crotch, soon drawing a moan from her lips. As Alex continued to stimulate herself, her cheeks got redder and redder, since Alex wasn't turned on from the start, it would take her longer to climax.

After nearly 6 full minutes, Alex had her left hand on the wall to keep herself upright as she began panting from her hand now rapidly rubbing her panty-covered crotch, which was now quite wet from Alex's vaginal fluids.

Lynn herself was enjoying the sight, her left hand was lightly rubbing her crotch through her blue dress. Lynn then saw Alex turn her head to look at her, despite her deep blush, Alex was smiling from pleasure. Alex continued to look at Lynn until her climax struck moments later, causing her to suddenly tense, squeezing her eyes shut. A few moments into her orgasm, Alex fell to her knees as she began to tremble from the pleasure.

"T-Truth or Dare?" states Alex.

"Dare." answers Lynn from the couch.

"Hmm... oh, I got it, I dare you to give me a lap-dance."

"W-What!" asked Lynn shocked as she blushed deeply.

Alex then stood and walked to Lynn.

"I want a lap-dance."

"But, I don't know how to."

"So? You can try out your first time on me."

"But, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that."

"Aw come on Lynn, just this once then."

"I'm sorry, but..." replies Lynn looking away from Alex in embarrassment.

"Well... that's ok, I don't want to force you to do something that your uncomfortable with. I'll let you skip this turn, Truth." replies Alex.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry Alex."

"Don't worry, just go."

"Ok, let me think..." as Lynn thinks up a question Alex sees Lynn suddenly smile and 'oh' but quickly frowns and says "Nah..."

"Wait what was it?" asks Alex.

"It was a bit too 'out there'."

"So? Ask me anyway, you never know."

"Well, ok, But remember, I warned you that it was out there."

"Shoot." replies Alex smiling.

"Have you ever, got it on with an animal?"

Lynn could see the shocked expression on Alex's face, and soon added, "Told you, never mind that, Let me think of something else..."

But Alex quickly replied with, "Wait..." while she sat on the bed, looking at the floor completely red in the face.

"Huh?"

"My old girlfriend dared me in a game of truth or dare, it sounded interesting..."

"Whoa! Wait a second, you mean..." states Lynn shocked.

"Yeah... it was one of Alexandra's dogs."

"!"

"When I was younger, one of my relatives had a farm, with a few small horses too."

"You did it twice!" asked Lynn in amazement.

"I liked the dog more..."

"I can't believe this! ... Hey, I got an idea on another game we can play." replies Lynn.

"What?"

"A peeing contest, I'll call some of our friends over and we see who can pee the farthest."

"Um, ok, I do have to pee, but who could we get to come over?"

"Hmm... Oh, what about Tomo and Chiyo?"

"From what you told me, Tomo likes watersports, but Chiyo?"

"Chiyo likes it too, Sumie told me about the time she tried to humiliate her by video taping her forcing Chiyo to wet herself, She found out that Chiyo actually liked peeing herself."

"Oh, ok."

"Heh, and Maybe Chiyo can bring Mr. Tadakichi." states Lynn grinning.

"Lynn!" exclaims Alex blushing deeply.

Lynn calls Tomo and Chiyo and the two gladly accept the contest, saying they'll be there soon. Chiyo is the first to arrive, dressed in white pants and a matching shirt. But when Tomo arrives, Yomi accompanies her. Tomo's dressed in tan shorts and a navy blue shirt, Yomi in tan pants and white shirt.

The three meet Alex and Lynn in the living room, where Lynn speaks first.

"What's Koyomi doing here?"

"I'd like to know too." states Yomi glaring at Tomo. "This better be worth it, I have to go to the bathroom like you wouldn't believe!"

At this, Tomo smiles at Lynn, who also smiles in understanding.

"Well, Koyomi, let's deal with that first then..." states Lynn walking to Yomi.

As Lynn walked to Yomi, so did Alex and Tomo.

"What's going on? Why are you guys getting so close?" asked Yomi nervously.

Once Lynn was in range, she quickly kissed Yomi on the lips, shocking her greatly, but she was even further shocked as she felt Tomo on her right grab her right hand and grab her crotch, while Alex on her left also grabbed her left hand with her right and placed her free hand on Yomi's left breast.

Unfortunately, these actions were too much of a shock to Yomi and with Lynn adding her left hand pressing into her abdomen, she quickly lost her control and began to wet herself, the crotch of her jeans under Tomo's right hand quickly became saturated in her urine.

"Da*n Yomi, you lost it already." states Tomo.

At this, the three girl's release Yomi, who was now blushing in humiliation at her wetting.

"Ah! What the hell is wrong with the three of you!" exclaims Yomi.

"Well she doesn't like wetting herself." states Alex.

"Why would I!" replies Yomi.

"Oh well guess you'll just have to take your pants off." states Lynn. "I'll have my mom wash them for you."

"I'll find her myself." states Yomi as she quickly leaves the area.

"Tomo that was mean." states Chiyo. "Bringing Ms. Yomi here just to make her wet herself."

"Hehe, but it was really fun though." smiles Tomo.

"Yeah, it really was." agrees Lynn.

"Hey guys..." interrupts Alex squirming slightly. "Can we get to that pee contest?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." replies Lynn. "I'm almost to the point of squirming too. What about you two?"

"I'm ready." states Tomo.

"Me too." adds Chiyo.

"Ok, this is how we're going to do this..." states Lynn. "I'm going to go get a couple yardsticks, lay them on the floor end to end, that should give us more than enough spare distance. Each of us has to have ether our feet flat on the floor or on our knees, weather you want to remove your underwear is up to you. You can also spread your labia too. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah, yeah..." quickly stated Alex rubbing her inner thighs together. "Let's just hurry!"

"Hehe Alex is going to loss it before we can even start." teases Tomo.

"If we don't hurry and start I will." groans Alex.

"Wait a minute." states Chiyo. "What does the winner get?"

Lynn looked surprised and replied, "Um, I dunno, I never thought of what the winner gets."

"How are you going to have a contest without a prize?" asked Tomo.

"Well, what do you think the winner should get?" asked Lynn as she calmly placed her right hand to her crotch through her dress.

"I don't know, maybe we cane just call it a game rather than a contest." states Tomo.

"Can somebody please make up there mind!" exclaimed Alex frustrated as she now was holding herself with both hands and squirming.

"OK, ok..." states Lynn leaving the area for a moment. "I'm going to get the rulers."

"Do you think you'll be able to hold it Ms. Alex?" asks Chiyo.

"I, don't know. I haven't went to the bathroom since lunch time at school." replies Alex.

"Geez..." states Tomo. "That was like... 5 hours ago. No wonder you can barely hold it."

"..."

"Maybe I should just make you wet yourself..." states Tomo smiling and walking to Alex.

"N-No, get away from me." states Alex slowly backing away.

"Aw come on Alex, you don't want all that pressure building..." states Tomo before she soon grabs Alex by her right upper arm with her right and places her left hand under Alex's and over her abdomen.

"Ah! Stop, let me go!" states Alex squirming.

"Stop fighting, just let it go." giggles Tomo.

Thankfully, Lynn returned, holding two yard-sticks in her left hand.

"What's going on?" questioned Lynn at seeing Tomo holding Alex from behind.

"Your girlfriend hasn't peed in over five hours." replies Tomo.

"Five hours! Geez, no wonder she was begging to start. Well let her go Tomo, I'm going to lay these rulers down and Alex can go first."

"Ok." states Tomo releasing Alex, who sighs in relief from Tomo's hold.

Lynn then places the two sticks on the floor end to end.

"There, you can go Alex." states Lynn.

"Um, Lynn..." replies Alex nervously.

"What?"

"I, don't think I can move. If I do, I'm going to loss it."

"Oh well, I'll just take your turn, I really got to go..." States Lynn as she remover her dress. Revealing her birthday suit.

"Your just going to leave me standing here?" asks Alex.

"What do you want me to do?"

"... Um..."

"Just chill while I go..." states Lynn as she squats down just to the left of the rulers and leans back on her left hand while she spreads her labia with right.

Lynn then grunts softly as she willingly applies pressure to her full bladder, pushing a nice, arched yellow stream from her urethra. Lynn moaned in relief as she urinated for nearly 40 seconds, her urine reaching a final distance of 50 inches, just over four feet.

"Oh yeah, that felt great..." sighs Lynn sitting up.

She then examines her distance, "Yeah, four feet!"

"That's noth'in." replies Tomo waving off her statement as she removes her pants, then yellow underwear.

Tomo then gets into a similar position next to Lynn's pee-line, spreads her labia, and pushes, moaning with pleasure when she feels her yellow stream leaving her, with a slightly higher arc than Lynn's.

Once Tomo finishes, she sits up and examines her line, and suddenly gasps, "What! Aw come on! 48 inches!"

"Ah-ha, I can pee farther than you!" teases Lynn.

"I want a rematch!"

"How? Our bladder is empty."

"The kitchen!" exclaims Tomo as she quickly grabs Lynn right hand and pulls her out of the room.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" replies Lynn.

"Ooohhh..." groans Alex as she squirms standing with her hand firmly planted between her legs.

"Are you ok?" asks Chiyo.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... f-fine..." replies Alex red in the face from exertion.

"Well, I'm going to take my turn now." states Chiyo removing her shorts.

"O-Ok, you d-do that."

Chiyo then removed her panties and leaned back like Lynn and Tomo before her and pushed out her golden stream, which had, of course, a smaller arc than ether Lynn or Tomo.

Once Chiyo finished, she looked at her line, it was a small 30inches, only about 2 1/2 feet.

"Oh well, it was almost 3 feet at least." sighs Chiyo.

"Ahhh!" groaned Alex loudly as she squirmed harder.

"Um, maybe you should just let it go." suggests Chiyo.

Alex then slowly removed her right hand from her crotch, groaning as she gently removed her skirt, tossing it to a nearby chair.

"Ahh!' gasped Alex again before falling to her knees, fluid could be seen dripping from her fingers pressing on her crotch. "I can't, hold it anymore, it's coming!"

Just second later, Alex's endurance ran out and she peed hard onto her hands, her pee falling rapidly from between her fingers, similar to a small waterfall. The crotch of Alex's white panties were so saturated with urine that urine reached higher up on Alex's panties that would normally occur when a girl wets themselves. By the time Alex finished a full minute later, a third of the entire area of Alex's panties front and back were saturated.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh... That felt sooooooooooo good!" moans Alex in relief.

End ^_^


	26. A Little Bite

After looking through a photo album of Lynn, Alex notices something odd about her and decides to ask Lynn about it...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, BLOOD, BITTING

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkstalkers series or any of its characters; this is just a work of fiction.

Alex was currently visiting Lynn at her home, dressed in just a shirt and shorts, Alex even lacked socks, so she was walking around barefoot. Currently in the living-room, Alex noticed a few small, framed photos that sat on the wall. Alex took a moment to look at a few for about a minute before Suzan, Lynn's mom, walked through the room and seen Alex.

The older woman was dressed similar to Alex, but wore a sleeve-less shirt.

"Hey." stated the blonde woman.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ms. Kiddo." replies Alex turning around.

"What are you looking at those pictures for, you bored?"

"A little, but I like looking at pictures and stuff."

"Oh really? Well I got small album of photos if you want to see them. It just has pictures of Lynn at the moment though."

"That's ok, I'd love to see pictures of Lynn." smiles Alex.

"Heh, ok then, wait here while I go get them." replies Suzan leaving the area and walking up the nearby stairs.

Alex then sat on the nearby couch while she waited for Suzan to come back, which didn't take long, the older woman coming back and placing a rather thin book on Alex's lap with her right hand from behind.

"There ya go Cutie." states Suzan smiling as she raises her hand and calmly runs her hand up Alex's left breast and to her shoulder.

"Thanks." replies Alex blushing only slightly.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me for anything."

"Ok."

"Remember, 'anything'..." replies Suzan smiling.

"Heh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind." states Alex smiling and blushing a little more.

Suzan then left the room to the kitchen and Alex opened the thin album to see the first page of photo's, consisting of just four random ones with Lynn with her friends that Alex met once before. Alex immediately noticed that Lynn's hair wasn't dyed black, and saw that Lynn had wonderful blonde hair.

"She looks a lot better as a blonde." states Alex to herself.

Alex turned the page and saw more pictures of Lynn and her friend's quiet happy outside. Alex noticed that this page of photos and the last where in the similar or same environment.

"I wonder were there at, It looks like there have a lot of fun."

Alex turned the page and saw more of the same but with the addition of a picture with the sign, 'Ceder Point' in the background.

"So that's where they are."

After two more pages of Ceder Point photos, Alex three photo's of just Lynn smiling for the camera, the forth photo was one with Lynn as Alex knew her know with dyed black hair, what was odd about the photo was in all the previous pictures, Lynn constantly had an open-mouthed smile, but this was the first photo she saw of Lynn having a closed smile. Alex didn't think much of this though, it was just one photo. Although, wonder started to rise in her at next page of pictures, while Lynn was still happy in the photos, she no longer revealed a 'real' smile. She ether kept her moth closed or hid her smile with a hand.

"I wonder why Lynn isn't showing her pretty smile anymore... maybe something was wrong with her teeth or something, wait a minute, now that I think about it, I never paid any attention to what her teeth look like. I wonder if she thinks she doesn't have nice smile... I'll just ask her then..." states Alex before closing the book and placing it beside her and standing up.

Alex then heads up the nearby stairs and heads to Lynn's room, finding her playing her PS2, and wearing just her underwear, with pink panties.

"Hey Lynn."

"Yeah?" asked Lynn focusing on her game.

"Smile for me."

"Huh?"

"Show me your smile." requests Alex smiling herself.

"Why?"

"I want to see your teeth."

Here, Lynn paused her game and looked directly at Alex.

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"Well no." answered Lynn returning to her game.

"Come on, why not?" frowned Alex.

"Because, I don't want to show you my teeth. Why do you want to see my teeth all of a sudden anyway?"

"I just want too."

"Well I'm not showing you."

Alex simply frowned for a moment before walking beside Lynn and getting to her knees.

"What is it now?" asked Lynn while to continued to play her game.

Lynn then suddenly felt one of Alex's hands on her mouth and quickly pushed her off of her.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" states Lynn."

"Why are you hiding this from me!" retorts Alex.

Lynn then looked away from Alex for a moment and proceeded to play her game again.

"Lynn come on, why are you acting like this? It's just your teeth, it's not like when you told me you're half succubus."

"But it has to do with that..." replied Lynn lowly. "And it's embarrassing."

"What? You got a gap or something?" asks Alex repressing a giggle.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Alex then saw Lynn pause her game again and sigh.

"Fine... you know how vampires have two long teeth right?"

"Yeah... Wait a minute..."

"Heh, yeah..."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, mine aren't quiet as long, but it's noticeable."

"Can I see?"

"Umm..."

"Aw come on..." urges Alex smiling.

"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone."

"You have my word." states Alex raising a hand and smiling.

Lynn looked a little nervous but soon revealed a real smile to Alex, who saw that Lynn indeed did have two abnormally long upper teeth.

"Whoa, cool."

Lynn then quickly closed her mouth blushing.

"Have you ever, 'used' them?" asks Alex.

"Of course not!"

"Um, can I be your first?" asked Alex blushing herself and looking nervous.

"What!"

"Well, I've always had fantasy of being bitten by a vampire or something similar, But since they arn't real, I thought it would always remain a fantasy, but you..."

"I'm not going to bite you! What if I hit an important blood vessel or something?"

"Well, what about a little bite? You don't have to go that deep."

"No, I won't do it!" replies Lynn standing. "You're insane."

The older girl then walks past Alex and heads for her door while Alex looked disappointed. Alex was surprised with another girl's "Boo!" and Lynn's scream. Alex quickly turned around to see Lynn on her butt looking up at the girl at the door, dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with pink hair and red eyes.

"Why the fu*k are you here!" demanded Lynn as she quickly stood up.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" smirks the girl.

"Lynn, who is that?" asks Alex.

"A friend, by association." replies Lynn frowning.

Alex then got to her feet and walked to Lynn's side and offered her right hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Alex Cook."

The girl smiles and gladly shakes Alex's hand stating, "Lynn, you should act more like you girlfriend here, yanno, polite."

Lynn just frowned before stating, "Go fu*k your other half." before walking out.

"I don't Lynn likes you." states Alex.

"Heh, she just hates it when I scare her." smiles the girl.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lillith Aensland."

"Heh, seriously."

"I am." replies Lillith smiling.

Alex immediately noticed the girl's teeth looked just like Lynn's, two abnormally long top teeth and quickly backed away a few steps in shock.

"Aw don't look so shocked, you think Lynn and her mom are the only succubi?" states Lillith walking to Alex.

"B-But, your in a video game."

"So?"

"..."

"Yanno, I heard what you asked Lynn to do, I could do it for you if you really want it done."

"Umm, well, I've kinda thought against it."

"Aw, why is that?" asks Lillith in a somewhat teasing manner as she past Alex behind her.

"Well, Lynn has a point about important blood vessels in the neck."

"Hmm, but what if I can guarantee that I can safely do it?" replies Lillith placing her right hand along the right of Alex's neck.

"Well, if can, I'd like it."

"Ok then, I'm not going to do it for free though, your going to owe me after I do it."

"What do I have to do?"

"I'll think of something, you sure you want me to do it though?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then..." replies Lillith wrapping her left hand around Alex head to the right side of her chin to lean Alex's head to the left a little to clearly expose the creamy white skin of her neck.

"Question..." states Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Just a bit, this is your last chance to decide for me not to do this."

"I'm fine, do it."

"Ok..."

Lillith then lightly licked the side of Alex's neck where she planned to bite. The pink haired girl could feel Alex light trembling and smiled.

"I find it cute that you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

Lillith simply smiled and slowly placed her teeth to the side of Alex's neck and after a moment, quickly bit down, bringing a gasp of pain from Alex as she also tensed from the pain.

Lillith then trailed her right hand down Alex's body to the crotch of her shorts and began to gently rub that area, causing Alex to groan out a moan.

Unfortunately, Lynn came back to the sight...

"What the fu*k are you doing!"

Lillith quickly withdrew her teeth from Alex's neck, where blood slowly trailed from the two small holes.

"Just pleasing your girlfriend for you." replied Lillith smiling, revealing some of Alex's blood on her teeth.

"You bit*h!"

"Such vulgar language, I'm doing you a favor, besides, I didn't go too deeply, she'll be fine."

Lynn then angrily walked towards the two and Alex quickly held Lynn back.

"Lynn wait, I wanted her to do it."

"You don't even know her!"

"True..." admits Alex. "I felt I could trust her though."

Lynn just frowned for a moment before seeming to force, "Fine, I'll let it slide."

"Good, I'm going to fix myself up, I'll be back in a little." replies Alex leaving the room.

"Well then!" smiles Lillith. "Got any new games?"

"I really, really, dislike you." replies Lynn.

END

ALTERNATE END

Lillith simply smiled and slowly placed her teeth to the side of Alex's neck and after a moment, quickly bit down, bringing a gasp of pain from Alex as she also tensed from the pain.

Lillith then trailed her right hand down Alex's body to the crotch of her shorts and began to gently rub that area, causing Alex to groan out a moan.

It was obvious Alex was in pain, but smiled faintly. Lillith slowly raised her right hand from Alex's crotch and moved her hand into her shorts and found that Alex didn't wear underwear, which Lillith smiled at before gently rubbing her middle finger on Alex's stiffening clit, bringing Alex to a moan as she started to faintly rub her herself on Lillith's finger.

Alex could feel her blood trailing down her neck. But suddenly, Alex felt Lillith bite hard, going deeper into her neck and cried out in pain.

"OW! Your doing too deep, stop!"

Lillith didn't stop and Alex had to say stop again before the other girl quickly withdrew her teeth from her flesh, allowing Alex to place her right hand over the two bloody holes in her neck.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away... I forgot humans are fragile."

"..."

"You should go fix yourself up, I went a little deeper than I should've but you should be fine."

"OK."

Alex quickly left for the bathroom on the second floor and met Lynn leaving the bathroom and closing the door. Alex was about to open the door with her left hand but Lynn quickly stopped her...

"Whoa, I wouldn't advise going in there right now."

"Why?"

"Um, it kinda needs to air out."

"...Oh... but you weren't in there that long."

"I know, but it smells horrible, just use the one downstairs..."

"Ok."

"Wait, is your neck bleeding?"

"Um, I gotta go!" quickly replied Alex opening the bathroom door and going in and closing the door.

A moment later, Lynn heard Alex's "EWWWWWWW! It smells horrid in here!"

"I warned you..."


	27. Ayumu Kasuga

Lynn goes to the the roof of the school for some freash air to find Kasuga there already, alone...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), SOFTCORE YURI, SEX-RELATED SPEECH

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daiho or any of it's characters, this is just a work or fiction.

Lynn Kiddo, a seventeen year old high-school student was currently walking up the stairs leading to the roof, wanting to get some fresh air. After opening the door and walking out onto the roof, a brisk wind greeted her, easily lifting her skirt, revealing her pink panties for the world to see, if she wasn't on the roof. The wind passed quickly and Lynn corrected her skirt, afterwards, she looked up and noticed a girl was already here on the roof.

"I wonder who that is."

The girl was in front of the metal fence that surrounded the roof and Lynn smiled as she calmly walked the few yards next to the girl on her right side and saw her face, her hands were also on the fence.

"Hey, Kasuga, what are you doing up here all alone?"

Lynn saw that Kasuga had her eyes closed.

"Hey, are you spacing out again?" asked Lynn smiling.

Kasuga didn't even move.

"I wonder what your thinking about, you look so relaxed."

Lynn turned around and leaned back on the fence and looked up at the sky. Although, impact of Lynn leaning back on the fence was felt by Kasuga's hands and she opened eyes and almost from reflex, looked to her right and gasp out in surprise as she fell to her butt. Lynn smiled as she looked down at her .

"Heh, that's what you get for spacing out."

"How long were you there?" asked Kasuga as she got back up on her feet.

"I just got here. I just came up here for some fresh air. I saw you though, so I decided to join you."

"Oh." Replied Kasuga as she returned to her previous position.

"So what are you up here for all alone?"

"Nothing really, I just felt like coming up here."

"Oh, I see. Well, you don't mind if I join you do you?"

"I don't mind, I'm glad you're here actually."

"Thanks."

Lynn and Kasuga stood there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the others presence. Kasuga broke the silence though with, "Hey, why don't you call me Osaka like the others?"

"You said you didn't really like the name didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why, you don't like it so I won't call you that. I wouldn't want people calling me a name I didn't like."

"Oh, I see, I've just gotten used to it."

"Yeah, that can happen. Hey, can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Um, Ok."

"Are you a virgin?"

"W-What? Why would you want to know that?" asked Kasuga looking at Lynn surprised that she'd ask that.

"Well, ever since I first saw you, I've wondered about that. The thing is, I just can't imagine you having sex, it's that personality of yours."

"You ARE weird."

"So you're not going to answer huh? That's ok."

"I-I didn't say I wouldn't answer." Replies Kasuga as she blushes a little and returns to looking out from the roof.

"You don't have to answer it."

"It's ok."

"Ok, so, are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Really?" replies Lynn looking a little surprised.

"Yep, I may seem slow and space out a lot, but I have urges like anyone else."

"I didn't say you didn't... but really, your not a virgin?"

"Nope."

"What was your first time like? If you don't mind telling me that is."

"Well, it was back when I still live in Osaka..."

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"A boy of course, I don't-"

"OK, ok, I'm just ask'in."

"Anyway, it's kind of embarrassing the way it happened, If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Ok, you have my word."

"Alright, I was leaning on the storage shed and a cute boy just walked up to me and said, and I quote, 'Wanna fu*k?'."

"Are you serious!" asked Lynn shocked.

"Yeah, I was shocked too at how straight-forward he was. Although I was shocked, I smiled at the offer. I told him that as long he didn't put his, 'thing', in my vagina, I'd agree."

"So, you didn't want your virginity taken?"

"Yeah, but like I said, it was embarrassing how it happened; the boy agreed and after making sure we weren't seen, we snuck into the storage shed. We took turns with the oral sex part. Afterwards, he talked me into letting him rub his 'thing' on my pussy."

"Heh, I think I know what happened."

"I only agreed 'cause I was so worked up."

"Ok, ok." Smiled Lynn.

"Anyway, it was going good, and feeling great, until he slipped into my pussy..."

"Ouch, you weren't even expecting it."

"I sure wasn't, I tried to get him off me but... uh..." replies Kasuga looking down, causing her hair to hide her blushing face from Lynn.

"But what? What happened next?"

"Let's just say, we didn't leave the shed for a while."

"So, you two actually did fu*k?"

"Y-Yeah, it felt so good too."

"Heh, it's a good thing he was a cutie huh?"

"Well, it didn't hurt." Replies Kasuga looking at Lynn smiling.

"So, what happened to him?" I don't really know, but we 'did it' almost regularly after that day, we didn't consider ourselves as girlfriend and boyfriend though, I think there was a name for it though, but I forgot it."

"A fu*k buddy."

"Huh?"

"It's a person that you can count on to fu*k if you want."

"Oh."

"Do you have a boyfriend anyway?"

"Heh, now that's a question I won't answer."

"Huh? You'll tell me if you're a virgin or not but not if you have a boyfriend?"

Kasuga simply smiled at Lynn, who smiled back.

"I bet you do have a boyfriend, and I saw proof earlier."

"Huh?"

"Your not wearing any underwear."

"What! How would you know that!"

"Two reasons; First one, I think those are your panties sticking out of your pocket."

Kasuga looked down to her right pocket of her skirt and sure enough, a white material was sticking out. Kasuga gasped in embarrassment as she pushed the exposed fabric back into her pocket.

"Second one, I saw that you weren't wearing anyway when you fell down."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"I didn't want to embarrass you. Anyway, the fact that your panties are in your pocket means that ether, you came up here to wait for your boyfriend, or fu*k buddy, OR the two of you already did your thing. Now, I'm not going to get that personal, so I'm not going to ask which scenario it is."

"..."

"But, just in case the first one is right, I'm going to leave, don't want to interrupt your thing you got."

Lynn calmly walked away from the blushing Kasuga and once she reached the door and called back to Kasuga, "I enjoyed our talk, hope we can do it again."

Lynn then exited the roof, as she made her way down the stairs, she noticed a boy coming up the stairs...


	28. Feeding Time

After feeding on her mom for years, Lynn discovers that her mom's energy is weakening for her, but se doesn't want to feed on a human and especially not Alex...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), VIOLENCE, BLOOD

Disclaimer: I don't know the character Lillith, this is just a work of fiction.

"Seeya Alex." Stated Lynn at the front door smiling.

"You too Lynn." Replied Alex returning the smile as she headed to her mom's car.

Lynn closed the door and headed to the kitchen, meeting her mom, Suzan, there making a sandwich more advance than just bologna, using lettuce, sliced ham and turkey meat, tomato and a helping of unions.

"I won't be kissing you anytime soon." Comments Lynn

"Want me to make you one too?" asked Suzan.

"Yeah, but no unions..."

Lynn had suddenly looked dizzy as she leaned over on the frig to her left.

"Mom..." stated Lynn weakly.

"Hmm? Replied Suzan looking to her daughter.

With one look, Suzan immediately knew what was wrong with Lynn as she quickly dropped what she was doing and quickly rushed to catch Lynn as she passed out.

"It hasn't been a month yet." States Suzan worriedly.

Susan carried Lynn to her room, laying her on the bed, before coming around.

"Mmm, what happened?" asked Lynn sitting up on her elbows.

"You fainted... here." Replied Suzan placing her right wrist to Lynn's mouth.

"But it hasn't been a month yet."

"I know, but still..."

"Ok." Replied Lynn raising her hands to Suzan's arm.

-One week later-

Lynn's room- around midnight

Lynn was sleeping in her bed, but she was drenched in sweat and her breathing labored. Someone wiping a piece of clothe over her forehead woke her, opening her eyes seeing Lillith in front of her, dressed in her usually red and blue clothing, in front of her in the darkness.

"What, have you... done, to me?" asked Lynn breathlessly.

"I haven't done anything to you." Replied Lillith. "It's obvious you need to feed, when was your last?"

"A week, ago... but I, should be fine."

Lillith placed a hand to Lynn head smiling.

"Lynn, Lynn, you stupid little half-breed. How long did you think you could last feeding off your mother? Just one person, your body has gotten used to your mom. Pretty soon, your mom's energy will do nothing for you."

"..."

"Honesty though, I'm surprised you lasted this long on one person."

"I'm not, gonna feed... on a human."

"Then you'll die, but don't worry, there's this thing called self-preservation, your body won't LET you starve yourself for long, especially when there's humans all around you. The closet one will be your dinner when you snap."

"N-No, I won't let... that happen."

"You say that now but, heh, Alex is going to be your next victim."

"Leave her out of this!" replied Lynn angrily.

"Oh I will, but what about you?"

"Lynn immediately began hissing at Lillith, clearly showing the fangs in her mouth.

Lillith smiled at this.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I heard you do that."

Lynn quickly stopped herself and pulled the cover over her head.

"Go away." Requested Lynn.

"And leave you in that condition? I think not."

Lillith quickly grabs the cover and tossed it from the bed, revealing Lynn in just her bra and panties.

"Weather you like it or not, you need to feed to stay alive. The longer you resist, the higher chance you'll go after your precious Alex. If you remember, I already had a little taste of her, she was so go-"

To Lillith's surprise, Lynn suddenly lunged off the bed and tackled her to the floor, hissing at her angrily.

Lillith quickly smiled at this, looking into Lynn's eyes.

"Hehe, your losing it Lynn." Teased Lillith.

Lynn quickly stopped herself again, looking shocked at herself and moved from over Lillith and sat against her bed, before Lillith sat up smiling.

"I saw it in your eye's Lynn, you wanted to bite me, your bodies' desire for nourishment is beating you. What are you gonna do?"

"Just leave me alone!" replied Lynn crying, placing her hands over her face.

"I don't wanna!" giggles Lillith, before placing her left wrist to her mouth and biting into her arm briefly, then using her right hand to move Lynn's hands from her face and positions herself to Lynn's left and offering her wrist to her. "Here."

Lynn looked at Lillith's wrist then to her, angrily.

"Fu*k you! I don't need your sympathy."

Lillith expression then changed to a caring one.

"Lynn, I know I call you names and irritate you, but me and my sister think of your mom and you as family, and I can't let a sister of mine starve herself when there's really no fu*king reason too."

"You, think of me as your sister?" asked Lynn puzzled.

"I sure do, you think me and Morrigan visit other demons as frequently as we do you two?"

"..."

"But I'm only doing this once, so hurry up before it closes." States Lillith referring to her wrist.

Lynn sighed once and complied, holding Lillith's arm with her hands and latched onto the wound of Lillith's wrist. Whom smiled when Lynn bit deeper into her wrist eagerly and placed her right hand on Lynn's head.

"That's it Lynn, drink up as much as you want..."

A little over a week passed without incident, but it all changed on Wednesday...

Alex had come over to be with Lynn and they currently sit in Lynn's room playing a racing game on the Playstation 2. Alex was dressed in a blue shirt and a short blue jean skirt, Lynn as usual, wore a navy blue long dress.

"I'm gonna pass you!" teased Alex.

"No your noooot!" smiled Lynn.

Alex's car was directly behind Lynn's and once the two reached a straight-away, Alex quickly moved from behind Lynn and activated her boost. All looked good until Alex was nearly past Lynn, whom quickly shoved the front corner of her car into the back corner of Alex's, a risky move that paid off as Alex gasped in surprise as her car quickly veered into the wall.

"Da*nmit!" groaned Alex as she quickly corrected her car, but not before nearly four of the CPU cars passed her.

"What was that about you passing me?" teased Lynn as she activated her boost.

"You could've fu*ked up doing that."

"But I didn't."

"There's still one lap left for you to screw up."

A minute later, Lynn did screw up, trying the same maneuver on Alex again, but so did Alex shortly after on the last turn to the finish, taking the turn too fast, crashing into the railing, allowing the CPU cars to pass her, both Lynn and Alex losing the race.

Alex looked to Lynn and saw her teasing her by sticking her tongue out at her. Alex smirked at this and reached out her right hand and firmly pinched Lynn's tongue between her thumb and index finger.

"Hey! Het ho ah ah hong!" replied Lynn.

"Hehe, didn't you mom teach you not to stick out your tongue? Someone could grab it and you'll end up talking like an idiot."

Before Lynn tried to talk, Alex left go of Lynn's tongue but quickly stuck her own tongue into Lynn's mouth and kissed her. Lynn of course had not problem getting this as she returned the kiss. Which ended shortly after with Alex wiping her chip clean smiling.

"Or, someone would want to wrestle."

Lynn smiled at this, but quickly groaned out holding her stomach.

"Lynn what's wrong!" asked Alex concerned at Lynn's sudden pain.

Lynn quickly thought, 'No, not now!' before stating, "A-Alex, you have to leave, now!"

"Why? Your in pain, I should help you."

Lynn stood and walked away from Alex, making it to the nearby wall that was behind her before falling to her knees leaning on the wall. Alex quickly rushed to Lynn and got to her knees behind Lynn.

"Lynn tell me what's wrong, please."

"Get away from me!" quickly replied Lynn pushing Alex away from her roughly. "You have to leave... Ah! Now!"

Alex was surprised by Alex pushing her but sat up.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Lynn quickly turned around hissing at Alex, like she had did to Lillith. Alex, having never seen Lynn like this was quickly worried and stood up slowly, backing away.

"U-Uh, Lynn? What's wrong?"

To Alex's shock, Lynn lunged at her, but Alex managed to evade her, jumping back quickly.

"Lynn stop! What wrong with you!"

Lynn looked up at Alex hissing at her and lunging at her again, unfortunately, Alex failed to get out of the way. Lynn grasped Alex's shoulders but so did Alex to Lynn's shoulders to stop her from to Alex's surprise, biting her.

"Help! Suzan!" yelled Alex scared as she struggled against Lynn.

Alex quickly felt Lynn overpowering her and as a desperate act, quickly shoved Lynn, successfully pushing Lynn off her to the floor. Alex quickly ran to the door.

"Suzan! Lynn's gone cra- Ah!"

But just before Alex made it out of the door, she felt herself flung to her back roughly as Lynn looming over her, looking down at her. Then, with speed that shocked Alex, Lynn quickly got on top of Alex and tried to bite her again, with Alex desperately tried to prevent, placing her hands around Lynn's neck to stop her. But to Alex's horror, Lynn quickly grabs her hand and moved them aside as she sit her fangs into Alex's neck as Alex screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon the pain passed and Alex's felt her body go limp as she felt herself growing weak.

A few moment later, Suzan came rushing to the door as gasped in shock as she saw Lynn, still feeding on Alex. Suzan wore just a large shirt and black panties.

"Lynn!" stated Suzan.

Lynn quickly raised her head from Alex's neck, whom was now limp and her eyes closed, and looked back to Suzan.

"Mom?" asked Lynn with her mouth covered in blood.

"Oh Lynn..." replied Suzan sadly as she walked to her daughter.

"What?"

Lynn then looked down and gasped in horror at the sight, Alex's limp body with her neck bleeding.

"Not again! Not again! Not again!" gasped Lynn as she hurriedly removed herself from over Alex.

"Lynn calm down." Stated Suzan calmly.

"Calm down! Lillith was right, Alex would be my first victim when I lose it! And now she's dead!" replied Lynn before quickly standing and running out of the room.

"Lynn wait!" stated Suzan stopping at the door, letting her go as she looked back to Alex's body

Suzan walked to Alex's body and knelt down beside her.

"Poor girl..." commented Suzan caressing the side of Alex's face, then placing two fingers to the unharmed side of Alex's neck and gasped. "She's still alive!"

Some time later, Alex awoke in Suzan's room, on her bed, feeling something around her neck, Alex raised her left had to her neck and felt a large bandage around her neck. Soon, Suzan walked in.

"Good, your awake." Stated Suzan sitting on the bed besides Alex. "Don't try getting up, your probably still really weak."

"What happened?" asked Alex weakly.

"I knew you'd ask that, ok, As you know, Me and Lynn are Succubi and to survive we have to feed off the sexual energy of others, sometimes blood too. Anyway, from the time Lynn's succubus side was released, I aloud her to feed on me, Being a succubus myself, I'd had plenty of energy to give her when she needed it and wouldn't feel any repercussions from it. But, a succubus feeding on another succubus has a lesser effect that if it was a human, But Lynn didn't want to feed on humans after what she did when the succubus in her 'awoken'."

"I, think I remember Lynn mentioning something about it when I found out about her being a succubus, but, why did Lynn suddenly go crazy?"

Suzan then sighed that this question.

"Unfortunately, My energy is having less and less effect on Lynn, her body is starving for fresh, human energy. I always knew this day would come, but I never had a solution."

"So, that's why attacked me. But, if Lynn can use sexual energy too, why didn't she do it when had sex?"

"Lynn afraid too, Lynn should tell you this, but when her succubus side came out, she nearly killed a friend of her's, and from that time, she never wanted to feed on a human, fearing that she would kill them."

"Oh, I think I understand now. If that's the case, then I'll gladly offer myself to Lynn, I'm sure my sister would too."

"I'm very happy to hear that, but that's up to Lynn to decide weather she'll agree to that."

"Well, where is Lynn now."

"She ran downstairs and locked herself in the bathroom, I told her your were still alive, but she hasn't come out."

"Maybe I can get her to come out, can you help me downstairs?"

"Are you sure? You need to rest."

"Yes, I want to help Lynn through this, I'm not going to let a little fatigue stop me from doing that."

Suzan smiled at this.

"Heh, Lynn's lucky to have you, ok, come on..."

Suzan helped Alex out of the bed and with her arm around her neck, helped Alex down the stairs to the bathroom Lynn had locked herself into.

"Lynn, you can come out now." Stated Alex as Suzan kept her on her feet.

"Go away!" came Lynn's crying voice.

"Lynn, it's ok. Your mom explained it to me, I'll gladly replace your mom for you."

"Why! I nearly killed you!"

"Because I love you. If you need something, I'll try my best to give it to you. Please Lynn, open the door."

"..."

"Lynn?"

"Just, go away, please." Requested Lynn.

"Lynn..." commented Alex sadly.

"Come on Alex." Stated Suzan. "You should get back to bed."

"... OK, but Lynn..." replied Alex calling to Lynn. "Just remember, I'm still your girlfriend."

After a moment of now reply, Alex gave Suzan the 'ok' to help her back to the room. Suzan did so and placed Alex back on the bed.

"She just needs time." Commented Alex laying on her back. "Ms. Kiddo, I need to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else." Added Alex looking away from her.

"What is it?" asked Suzan sitting on the side of the bed.

"I can relate to what Lynn's feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a secret too, a big one."

"Maybe you should tell Lynn."

"No, I want to tell you first."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I... I've, k-killed a person before."

"Really?" asked Suzan surprised.

"Yes, back in Texas, I had a girlfriend, and she was in a gang, which made me in the gang too, and I didn't have a problem with it especially since we all had each others back, I got into my share of fights too- but anyway! Back to what happened, I was with my girlfriend and we had caught someone, I don't really remember the details as to why, but Alexandria, that was my girlfriends name, had a gun that she rarely had loaded. So, I picked it up dicided to scare the person a little, I pointed the gun at there head and pulled the trigger... there was blood everywhere, and I stood there in shock at what I did."

"But it was an accident."

"That still doesn't make it right, but I've accepted what I did, it doesn't bother me as much as it used too and it felt good to finally tell someone."

"Well I'm glad you trust me enough to share something like that with me. Now get some rest, Cutie.' Replied Suzan smiling as she called Alex by her self-proclaimed nickname.

"Heh, ok."

Alex fell asleep shortly afterwards, waking up in the evening

"Alex." Came a voice.

"Mmm, Lynn?" answered Alex stretching out in the bed before opening her eyes.

Alex saw Lynn in the dimmed light at the side of the bed, sitting on it.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" asked Lynn.

"Of course, but I'd like a warning next time." Replied Alex smiling.

"Heh, you'll turn anything into a joke." Stated Lynn smiling.

"But I do mean it Lynn, anytime your hungry in that way, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Alex, you don't know how good that makes me feel."

"Heh, by the way, how do I taste?"

"H-huh?" asked Lynn surprised by the question.

"What do I taste like?"

"U-Uh, well, I don't remember, it was so good, so fresh..." replied Lynn smiling.

"Heh, you wanna bite me again."

"N-No, I don't need to, I could last on my mom for a month before having to feed again, but since your human, I'm sure I could last much longer."

"Aww, but where's the fun in that? I can live on water and meat, but I eat and drink way more than that."

"Well... if you want me too..."

"I'd love it, it's a win-win situation, you need to feed to survive and I like being bitten."

"you do know there's two ways I can feed right?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah, but I like the biting one."

"Heh, well I drained you a lot, I'd like to wait a few days before I bite you again."

"I'll be waiting wetly too." Replied Alex smiling.

"Uh, don't you mean eagerl-... Ohhhhh! I get it." States Lynn smiling.

END


	29. Secret Admirer

I wanted to do a fic with my character's Lynn and Alex where Alex's sister finally meets Lillith, but the problem was the fic wouldn't have any 'action', but then i had an idea for Alex to find out she has a secret admirer, which would lead to 'action' so I combined the two fic ideas! hope ya like it.

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, ANAL PLAY

Disclaimer: I don't own the character Lillith; I don't own Azumanga Daiho or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

The school day had ended a little over ten minutes ago and Alex had just now walked to her locker, with a few books under her left arm, dressed in the school uniform, a light red top with a burgundy colored skirt. Alex also had two band-aids on the left side of her neck.

Alex opened her locker and was surprised as a folded piece of paper fell from her locker, she tried to keep her locker cleaned of any stray pieces of paper. Alex quickly reached down, picking up the folded paper and looked into her locker, puzzled with that fact that this was the only stray piece of paper.

'I just cleaned out my locker, where did this come from?' thought Alex as she looked to her left and right, the hall pretty much empty, 'cept for a few lingering students a ways down the hall from Alex.

Alex soon noticed writing on the paper and unfolded it as she placed her books in her locker. The red-heads eye's widened in mild surprise...

'It's a letter...'

The letter read:

"Hello, I'm sure you don't know me, but I've kinda

developed a crush on you. I know you already someone

though and I'm not trying to come between you two,

But I can't help the way I feel about you. If it's

Possible, can you meet me at in the girl's locker-room

After school? I can understand if you decline though."

'I have a secret admirer...' thinks Alex smiling. 'I've never had one before!'

Alex though notices something from the corner of her right eye and quickly looked to her right, faintly catching someone's head quickly duck from view behind a door to a classroom. Alex smiled at this, assuming it was her admirer and reached into her locker and took and ripped a small piece of paper from her note book and writing and the paper and closing her locker, then folding her paper and carefully sliding the piece of paper under her locker, leaving a bit of it protruding from her locker, the walking from her locker.

Alex then hurried outside to Lynn's car she drove, finding her in her car waiting for Alex.

"What took you so long?" asks Lynn starting up her car as Alex entered.

"I'll tell you later when we get to your place."

"Ok."

The two soon arrived at Lynn's home, Alex quickly made her way to the nearest phone to call her parents to tell them she was safely at Lynn's home, as Lynn herself walked up the stairs to her room and was surprised to see Lillith in her room, playing a game on her PS2, dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in my room when I'm not here!"

"I got bored waiting for you to come home." Replied Lillith, her attention focused on her game, which was a racing one.

"How would you like finding me in YOUR room when you come home?" asked Lynn as she walking toward her closet, removing her skirt, then her shirt, standing in just her bra and panties as she places her school uniform on a hanger and into the closet.

"That'll never happen." Laughed Lillith.

A few moments later, Alex walked into the room, smiling upon seeing Lillith.

"Hi Lillith." Greeted Alex.

Lillith quickly paused her game and stood to give Alex a quick hug.

"Hi to you too!"

"Hey!" states Lynn. "Why does Alex get a hug but not me?"

"'Cause I like Alex more!" teased Lillith sticking her tongue out at Lynn.

Who looked slightly upset at this before walking to the door of her room.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Lillith looked back to Alex and noticed the two band-aid's on her neck.

"Hey, what happened here?" asks Lillith placing two fingers to the band-aids.

"Nothing, I just had an accident." Replies Alex reaching her left hand up to Lillith's and removing her fingers from her neck.

Alex saw Lillith staring at the two band-aids on her neck, clearly trying to figure something out. The red-head placed a hand over her neck nervously.

"Stop staring at it." Requested Alex.

"Take the band-aids off."

"U-Uh, No."

"Come on, I wanna see it."

"No."

"Please?" asked Lillith again as she placed her right hand on Alex belly then sliding her hand downward into her skirt and panties.

"Ah!" gasped Alex flinching quickly and closing her legs.

"I'm your friend, show me what's under the band-aids." Urged Lillith.

"I-I can't..." replied Alex, already panting from Lillith's skilled hands.

"Why?"

"I-I just... c-can't..." shook out Alex trembling in pleasure.

Alex's knees soon gave out on her and Lillith easily held her up on her feet.

"Alex, I like you, so I'm not going to hurt you just because you won't tell me something, but I can prevent you from climaxing no matter how good you feel, so you better tell me why or take the band-aids off if you wanna come."

"B-But, Lynn..." trembled out Alex.

"So it has to do with Lynn huh? That's all I need to know, thanks." Replies Lillith smiling.

Seconds later, Alex moaned out loudly as Lillith allowed Alex's body to climax, Alex's body quickly going ridged in Lillith's hold before quickly trembling vigorously.

A few moments later Lillith released Alex, letting her fall to her knees as her body shook through her waning orgasm. Lillith smiled as she looked down to Alex and placed her middle and ring finger in her mouth, licking Alex's juices from her fingers.

Shortly afterwards, Lynn came back into the room, to which Lillith commented, "So, you ended up going after Alex afterall."

"Huh?" questioned Lynn.

Lillith knelt down to Alex and pointed to the two band-aids on her neck.

Lynn looked a bit aggravated by this, but breathed deeply for a moment to calm herself, before walking past Lillith to her bed and sitting on it.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Heh, but I'm gonna bug you any-" replied Lillith before feeling Alex grab her right arm.

Alex sat up and stated, "It's all been worked out, I'll let Lynn bite me when ever she needs, or wants to."

"Awwww! How sweet!" smiles Lillith. "Better not let Alex leave you Lynn, or your fu*ked." Replied Lillith giggling.

Lynn just groaned and fell back on her bed, laying on her back.

"I talked to my sister and she agreed to let Lynn feed on her too." States Alex.

"Sister? You have a sister?" asks Lillith.

"U-Uh, yeah..." replies Alex nervously.

"As long as you've known me, you've never mentioned you got a sister." Comments Lillith.

"Well I haven't known you that long." Replies Alex.

"By the way..." begins Lynn, still laying on her back. "She wants to meet you."

"Really? Well if she's your sister Alex, I'd love to meet her. I hope she's as cute as you."

"..."

Alex just looked to the floor blushing and smiling.

"Oh yeah!" gasps Lynn quickly sitting up. "Alex, you said you were going to tell me why your were late meeting me after school."

"Yeah, I almost forgot..." replies Alex reaching into her right pocket in her skirt and removing the folded piece of paper. "Read this." Added Alex handing Lynn the paper.

Before Lynn cold grab it though, Lillith quickly snatched it from Alex and quickly stood as Lynn got off her bed and began chasing her for the piece of paper.

Alex smiled at this display and sat on the bed, watching as Lillith and Lynn circled her. Eventually, Lynn managed to catch Lillith, tackling her onto the bed and wrestling the piece of paper from the giggling girl.

"Your getting on my nerves!" groaned Lynn sitting up on the bed.

"I'm good at that." Giggles Lillith. Sitting up as well to read what's on the paper along with Lynn.

After a few moments, Lillith commented, "How cute, you have a secret admirer!"

"Wow, where did you get this?" asks Lynn smiling.

"It was in my locker. I think I caught a glimpse of my admirer in the hallway, so I wrote a reply and left it for them sticking out of my locker." Replies Alex.

"Why didn't you meet'em?" asks Lynn.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first, would it be ok if I did meet her?"

"Of course it would! First thing tomorrow after school, go meet this girl!" replies Lynn smiling.

"Heh, thanks. What if she wants a kiss or something? Should I give her one?"

"Give her whatever she wants."

"Really?"

"Yeah, make her dreams come true!" Replies Lynn giggling.

"Ok, thanks Lynn."

"Hey..." states Lillith. "Let's go meet your sister!"

"But we just got here ten minutes ago." Complained Lynn.

"Who said you needed to go anyway?" asked Lillith getting off the bed.

"If your going there I'm coming to keep an eye on you."

"I know how to behave."

"Well I'll see for myself then... Alex you wanna go now or later?"

Alex, who had stood up and almost making her way out of the room replied as she walked out, "We can go after get back from the bathroom."

Lynn then feel back onto the bed again reading the note again.

"Hey, how was it when you bit Alex?"

"Why are you bugging me about that?"

"'Cause it's your first time on a human, come on, tell me about it!"

Lillith had tried to sit on Lynn, for the purpose of irritating her, but Lynn quickly sat up and stood, going to her closet.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Good enough..." replies Lillith getting off the bed and returning to the game she paused.

A few minutes later, Alex and Lillith was in Lynn's car with her on there way to Alex's home, Lynn was dressed in a knee-length black dress. About half-way to Alex's home, she pulled her cell-phone from her right pocket and calling home.

"Hey, daddy, I'm gonna come home early today. Is it ok if one of Lynn's friend's-"

"Acquaintance!" quickly commented Lynn.

"Aww, that's not nice." Smiles Lillith sitting in the middle of the back seat.

"Hehe, I mean 'acquaintance', can one of Lynn's 'acquaintance's' come over to meet Allie? ... Ok, thanks daddy!"

"Aren't you a little old to be calling your father 'daddy'?" asks Lillith.

"I grew up calling him daddy, so anything else just sounds weird to me. What do you call your dad... wait, do you have one"?

"Of course I have one, I call him Father."

"Hehe, that would sound really weird to me if I called my dad that."

After a quick moment, Alex gasped and looked to Lynn.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lynn. We're talking about our dads and you don't..."

"It's ok." Replies Lynn.

"Really?"

"Really, really." States Lynn smiling.

"Heh, ok."

The three soon reached Alex's home, which Alex's dad greeted the three girl's at the door before letting them in. Alex's dad had short red hair, and dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, you much be Lynn's friend." States Alex's dad with an obvious Texan accent.

"Acquaintance." Quickly commented Lynn.

Alex's dad just smiled at Lynn's reply.

"Hello, my name is Lillith Aensland. It's nice to meet you, Alex just told me she has a sister and I'd really like to met her." States Lillith smiling.

"Well, Allie's upstairs, go ahead and meet her."

"Thank you Mr. Cook." Replies Lillith smiling and bowing slightly.

Alex's dad smiled and walked away from the three. Lillith walked past Lynn to the nearby stairs and commented, "See, I can act civilized when I want to."

Lynn and Alex followed Lillith up the stairs as Alex replied, "But don't you think the bowing was a bit much?"

"Maybe, but better safe than sorry."

The three quickly arrived upstairs and Alex lead Lillith into her and Allie's room.

"Whoa!" gasps Lillith upon walking into the room. "You two really like anime huh?" adds Lillith seeing the walls of the room nearly covered in posters.

"U-Uh, yeah..." replies Alex blushing. "It doesn't look like Allie's here, I'll go find her, you can wait here."

"Ok."

Alex left her room and called out Allie's name, she was quickly answered from the bathroom down the hall, which Alex quickly walked to and said through the door...

"Hey Allie, how much longer are you gonna be?"

"I dunno, something I ate is aggravating ma stomach. Nngh, it's like I'm pissing from ma as*, and it burns like hell!"

"EWWWWW! TMI!" replies Alex cringing in disgust. "Just come to our room when you're done, there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Who is it?" asks Allie before Alex hears the sound of water streaming to water, but ending with the sound of a wet fart.

"EWWWW! Don't talk to me while you're doing that! Just come to our room when you finish." Replies Alex quickly before rushing back to her room.

Upon walking back into her room, Lillith, who was sitting on her bed, held up a DVD case looking at Alex smiling.

"You naughty girl, what are you doing with porn?" asks Lillith giggling.

"Lynn!" whined Alex quickly.

Lynn was sitting on Allie's bed directly across from Lillith.

"Heh, I didn't do anything, she found it herself. You should hide your porn better if you don't want your friends to find it."

"Hey where's your sister? Did you find her?" asks Lillith.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom, it may be awhile before she comes out though."

"Ok, I don't have anywhere to go."

"Well, while we wait, you wanna play a game?" asks Alex as she walks to her dresser which both, and X-box 360 and PS2 sit.

"How about we watch this DVD?" requests Lillith with a smile.

"Um... ok, I guess so." Replies Alex taking the DVD case from Lillith.

For the next thirty minutes, the three girls watched the DVD (Bible Black). Lillith didn't hide her enjoyment of the video ether, soon placing her right hand into her jeans and masturbating during the sex scenes, providing Lynn and Alex a much more interesting show than the DVD.

Allie soon walking into the room, still dressed in her school uniform.

"Man, ma stomach feels so much better now! But I wouldn't advise using that bathroom fur awhile." Comments Allie.

Lillith turned to look at Allie and quickly gasped as she realized Allie was Alex's twin, except for her hairstyle; just a bit shorter than Alex's, but with a separated section of her hair on the left of her face that was longer (Lain's hairstyle from 'Serial Experiments Lain').

"Wow, you didn't say she was your twin Alex!" quickly commented Lillith standing and walking infront of Allie.

"Yeah..." lowly replies Alex to herself.

"You're the one that wants to meet me?" asks Allie.

Lillith then noticed Allie's heavy Texan accent and of course had to comment of it.

"Hehe, you talk really weird!"

"You Japanese talk weird too." Replies Allie smiling.

Lillith then turned to Alex for a moment.

"Hey Alex, since you two are twins, why don't you talk like your sister?"

"'Cause I've practice not too."

"But you still can, can't you?"

"If I want to."

Lillith then turned back to Allie.

"Sorry, my name is Lillith." States Lillith extending her left hand.

"Really! THE Lillith!" asks Allie excitedly.

"Yep." Replies Lillith smiling.

"Lillith Aensland from the Darkstalker games, Lillith!"

"Heh, yep."

Allie ignored Lillith hand and immediately hugged her, surprising her by the embrace.

"You really wanted to meet me huh?" asks Lillith.

Allie released Lillith before replying.

"Yeah, ever since Lynn told me your real! You're ma favorite character in the game!"

Lillith then had an interested look on her face.

"That's the second time you mentioned the game I'm in, do you have it or something?"

"Yeah I do! Wanna play it!"

"Of course!" replies Lillith excitedly now.

Both Alex and Lynn couldn't help giggling as they saw how quickly Lillith and Allie became friends. The two watched as Allie stopped the DVD, taking it out as she quickly found the game she and Lillith were gonna play.

Once the game began, Lillith quickly selected herself in-game.

"Hey, pick Morrigan." Requested Lillith.

"Ok."

Alex just smiled at this but Lynn began giggling.

"Shut up!" quickly stated Lillith suddenly aggravated.

"What's with the attitude? I just thought it was funny that you picked yourself and want to fight Morrigan." Replies Lynn.

"O-Oh..." replies Lillith sounding a little embarrassed before the on-screen fight began.

"Hmm, wait a minute, why DID you suddenly snap back at me when I laughed.

"It doesn't concern you." Replies Lillith as she played the game.

"So what? That never stopped you from getting on MY case." States Lynn happy that she's finally annoying Lillith this time.

Although Allie was playing the game with Lillith, her and Lynn's conversation quickly gained her interest, but didn't divert her attention from the action on the TV screen, which she currently was losing.

"Just drop it." Replies Lillith now sounding annoyed.

"Nu-uh, I finally got a chance to irritate you and I'm gonna do it!"

"..." Lillith simply groaned in aggravation, before gasping as the on-screen Morrigan jumps over her as she began a super move, allowing Allie to gain the upper hand as Lillith saw her on-screen self on the receiving end of a flurry of attacks. "Stop talking to me, your making me lose!"

"So... Lets see, since you snapped at me for laughing at the character selection, that must mean it has something to do with you and Morrigan, am I right?"

"Shut up!"

"Hmm..."

Alex then gasped, "Oh! I think I know what the deal is!"

"Really? What is it?"

Lillith quickly paused the game and looked back to Lynn and Alex, whom gestured to Lynn to come closer to her, wanting to whisper her answer to her, which Lynn did so, looking at Lillith smiling.

"... Yeah, far as I know..." commented Lynn as Alex whispered into her ear. "... Yeah... Yeah... OH! Your right!" gasps Lynn looking at Lillith grinning. "It totally makes sense!"

"What did you tell her!" demands Lillith looking at Alex.

Alex just smiled at Lillith, whom was clearly angered and quickly got to her feet and took one step to Alex before Lynn stood and positioned herself between Alex and Lillith, staring at the pink-haired girl intensely.

"Calm the fu*k down."

"What did she tell you!"

"It doesn't feel good does it? To be picked on..."

"..."

"You don't know what Alex said or even if it's true and your getting this upset over it."

"You have some nerve Lynn, you think a weakling half-breed like you is gonna stop me from getting what I want!"

Alex then quickly stood, walking next to Lynn, "Wait I'll tell you what I said. The last thing I want is two of my friends fighting each other."

"Great, now I won't need to beat some sense into Lynn-" replies Lillith smiling at Alex as she pokes Lynn in the chest with her right finger.

But Lillith was quickly surprised upon Lynn quickly grasping her wrist.

"What the fu*k are you- Ah!" states Lillith before gasping in pain once Lynn tightened her grip on her wrist.

"I may be half-human, but I'm not as weak as you claim me to be, you're only..." states Lynn before stopping herself.

Lillith, who was trying to pull her hand free, replied, "I'm only what?"

"Forget it, I'm not going to stoop to your level." Answers Lynn releasing Lynn's hand.

Lillith quickly gasped in relief at the release of her wrist and held it in her left hand.

"Don't fu*king patronize me! What were you going to say? I'm only what!"

Lynn just smiled and walked past Lillith, "I'm going to the bathroom for a sec." states Lynn as Lillith groans in aggravation.

Allie then quickly replied, "Wait, the bathroom still need ta air out."

"It can't be that bad."

Alex then replied, "I think you better wait Lynn, when Allie says the bathroom needs to air out, it REALLY needs to air out."

"Is it really THAT bad?"

"Yeah, just use the one downstairs."

"Ok then." Replies Lynn leaving the room.

Alex then sat back down on her bed looking up at Lillith smiling.

"Can I tell you something before I say what I told Lynn?"

"AS long as you tell me what you told Lynn, I don't care." Replies Lillith sitting on the bed across from Alex.

"K, your cute when your angry."

Lillith blushed noticeably before replying, "I've been told that before."

"Really? By who?"

"Tell me what you told Lynn."

"Ok, ok, I basically told her your usually 'tortured' by Morrigan."

"... And how did you come to that conclusion?" asks Lillith still looking a bit annoyed and not looking directly at Alex.

"Heh, you're gonna laugh."

"Try me."

"Well, on the internet, there are a few of those hentai manga's where you're on the receiving end of some kind of pleasure/punishment from Morrigan."

Lillith looked quite intrigued by this.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you give an example?"

"Yeah, I remember one Manga in particular, called, 'The Way of Morrigan' I think, it starts out pretty normal, in a Hentai-sense anyway. I still can't read Japanese very well but almost half-way through the manga, it gets interesting."

"How?"

"Well, Morrigan has some kind of water, snake demon fu*k you in the a*s and come buckets of cum into you, your belly grew huge and another water demon thing started growing in you before it coming out of you're a*s, you didn't seem to enjoy that part though."

"..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Let me guess..." states Lillith leaning back onto her back on the bed, causing Alex to focus her gaze to the pink-haired girl's crotch, unknown to her. "In the next scene, Morrigan cuts me in two, has me lick my own pussy to a climax, makes me whole again and give me a monster-like penis, makes my breasts grow monstrously huge and begins fu*king me." Adds Lillith non-chalontly.

"Um... Yeah, how'd you know?" asks Alex continuing to look at Lillith crotch, before Allie quickly snapped her finger's infront of her sisters face, quickly breaking her attention from Lillith to Allie with a frown.

"'Cause it actually happened. What I want to know is how the fu*k is it on the internet."

Both Alex and Allie giggled at this.

"*sigh* to be honest, I enjoyed most of it but that gang-rape at the end. Just don't tell Lynn that it's true, ok?"

"Ok."

Allie then joined Lillith on her bed, sitting on her legs.

"Hey, I have a favor ta ask."

"What?"

"First, you might wanna cross your legs, ma sister has a habit of looking at people's crotches when their sit'n or lay'n down."

"Allie!" gasps Alex blushing deeply.

"Really?" asks Lillith smiling, before actually spreading her legs.

Alex quickly stood and walked to and out the door stating, "I'm going to get something to eat.

"Bye Perv!" replies Allie smiling.

"What's the favor?" asks Lillith.

"I was wonder'n if you'd do that drain'n thing on me."

At this, Lillith sat up smiling.

"I can do it two ways, either the painful biting one or we can fu*k."

"I'd like the biting one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK, where? Your neck?""

"Yeah."

Lillith then brought her legs onto the bed and sat on her legs much like Allie before leaned towards Allie and reaching her left hand around Allie's head.

"Try not to tense your neck muscles up, or it'll hurt more."

"Ok." Replies Allie before sighing and allowing her body to go limp.

Lillith then leaned Allie's head to her right, revealing more of the creamy white skin of Allie's neck. Lillith slowly licked the area where she planned to bite into and waited for a moment to see if Allie had a last minute change of mind.

Allie didn't change her mind and Lillith quickly sent her teeth into Allie's neck with a gasp of pain from her as her hands quickly formed tight fists.

After a moment though, the pain dulled and Allie felt herself becoming tired.

"... Feels, nice..." commented Allie in a kind of a moan.

Lillith was able to control herself better than when she first bitten Alex and slowly drained Allie, allowing the red-head to enjoy the feeling, which she made no effort to hide as she reached her right hand up to Lillith's hair, running her finger's through it.

After just under a minute, Lillith removed her fangs from Allie's neck, only a small trickle of blood coming from the two puncture's in Allie's neck.

Lillith herself looked as though she had just eaten a favorite food of her's, enjoying the lingering taste.

"So, How was that?" asks Lillith smiling.

Allie opens her eyes to look at Lillith and immediately smiles.

"I love you."

Lillith quickly giggled at this.

"No ya don't."

"Yes I do, I'll do whatever you want to prove it!" replies Allie, clearly infatuated with Lillith now.

"Whatever I want?" asks Lillith smiling, placing her right hand to the side of Allie's face.

"Yes, name it, I'll do it."

"Ok then, one question first."

"Yea?"

"Will you willingly be my pet?" asks Lillith caressing the side of Allie's face.

"Of course, can I call you master?"

Lillith looked a little surprised by this question.

"Sure, if you want too... Now, your master has a request of you."

"I'll do my best to please you."

Lillith smiled and removes her shirt, revealing her bra-less, nearly flat chest to Allie.

"Master wants her nipples licked."

Allie wasted no time and quickly sent her tongue to Lillith's right nipple, causing Lillith to smile as a surge of pleasure traveled through her body.

"Very nice my pet..." comments Lillith placing her right hand on the back of Allie's head.

After sufficiently wetting Lillith's right nipple, Allie move to Lillith's left, sending another, stronger surge of pleasure through-out her body.

However, just a few moments after Allie began on Lillith's left nipple, Lynn walked back into the room.

"Fu*k Allie, something had to crawl up you're a*s, lay eggs and die for the smell to be THAT bad!" comments Lynn, before noticing that Allie is 'busy'. "Oops, well looks like I didn't kill the mood."

"Allie is my new pet." States Lillith.

"What?" asks Lynn surprised at the statement.

Lillith began rubbing Allie's back with her left hand.

"While you and Alex were gone, Alex asked me if I'd bite her, I agreed and she suddenly became infatuated with me. Hehe, some humans can be quite fun."

"Mm, whatever, I'll give you two your privacy." Replies Lynn leaving the room and closing the door.

A few moments after Lynn left, Lillith placed her hands to Allie's head and moved her head away from her chest.

"I have another request of you my pet."

"Anything Master."

Lillith grinned at Allie.

"Master wants an orgasm."

The day after

After school ended, Alex remembered about her admirer from the letter and made her way to the girl's locker-room. Hen she arrived, it was currently empty, so Alex sat on the bench between the two rows of lockers and waited.

Alex didn't need to wait long though, as she heard the door she came though open, and a short-haired brunette girl walked in, whom looked surprised to see Alex there.

"Hey!" greeted Alex smiling.

"I didn't think you'd actually show..." replies the girl blushing and walking beside Alex and sitting next to her.

"Well you obviously got the note I left in my locker yesterday, I said I'd be here."

"Yeah, but I was just worrying that you wouldn't show." Replies the girl smiling nervously.

"Well, I've never had a secret admirer before, It made me feel good reading your letter."

"It did?"

"Yeah, it feels good to be wanted by someone."

"Well after I wrote it and put in your locker, I felt silly for doing it." Replies the girl looking to the floor, embarrassed.

"Why?"

"It's just silly to me, writing a note and secretly giving it to someone."

"Well the note did it's job, I'm here, now what?"

"I should at least tell you my name first... it's Yuu Takada."

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar, we share Ms. Kurosawa's (Nyamo) and Ms. Kanomi's (Naki) class together don't we?"

"Yeah."

Alex then looked as though she realized something.

"Hey, you're that girl that rubbed my butt a few weeks ago when Ms. Kurosawa took the class to the pool."

"Sorry about that; I couldn't help myself. I didn't think you'd notice with all the other girl's around."

"It's ok, I'm surprised you got the courage to do that." Replies Alex smiling.

"Heh, my heart was beating so fast after I did it." States Yuu looking back to Alex, smiling.

Alex then thought for a moment before standing and walking infront of Yuu.

"You're an as* person, aren't you?"

"Hehehe, k-kinda..." replies Yuu blushing.

"Ok, in your note, you said you have a crush on me, so if you can say it to me right now, I'll let you feel my butt all you want."

Yuu immediately looked surprised by this and soon looked down a little, at which Alex placed her right hand to Yuu chin and lifted her head to look at her.

"Hey, you can write it to me, now say it to me."

Yuu smiled nervously and tried, "OK... Alex, I L... L..., Uh, can you turn around?"

"Nope, I want you to say it to my face. You can even really quick, like taking off a band-aid."

"Like your gonna do?" replied Yuu pointing to Alex's two band-aids on her neck.

"Heh, say it, or my butt is going back to the bench." Warned Alex.

"Ok, ok." Replies Yuu, who sighed briefly, before, "Alex-I-Like-you-and-wanna-fu-" quickly said Yuu before quickly stopping herself and slapping both hands over her mouth.

"Heh, what was that last part?" asks Alex smiling.

"N-Nothing!"

"Oh it was defiantly something, it's sounded like you were gonna say you wanna fu*k me."

"N-No, It would be wrong of me to ask, you already have someone."

"I talked to Lynn yesterday about this, she told me it would be ok with her if I gave you what you wanted. So if you wanna fu*k, we can."

"A-Are you really sure it's ok?"

"I'll prove it..." replies Alex and she reaches into her right skirt pocket and takes out her cell-phone and calls Lynn. "Hey Lynn, I'm with my secret admirer... Yuu Takada, she wants to fu*k, but doesn't quite believe me when I said you'd be ok with it, so I want you to tell her yourself, ok... k."

Alex then offered her cell to Yuu, who quickly refused stating, "Ok, I believe you!"

"Nu-uh, I want you to hear it straight from Lynn."

"... Ok, fine." Replies Yuu taking the phone from Alex.

"Hi..." greeted Yuu.

"Hey Admirer." Replies Lynn.

"So... Alex says you'd be ok with it if we fu*ked?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could join you, but it's a private moment between you two, so have fun!"

"Well, tha-" replies Yuu before she hear the line suddenly die. "Hey, your phone turned off."

"Dang, I forgot to charge the battery." Replies Alex taking her phone back, placing it back in her pocket. "Anyway, you got your proof."

"You said I can play with your butt..." replies Yuu blushing.

"Yeah, with our without my underwear."

"I get a choice?" asks Yuu surprised.

"Since we're gonna fu*k soon, why not?"

"No underwear then." Replies Yuu smiling.

Alex turned her back to Yuu and removed her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her white panties to Yuu, before Alex slowly pushed the waistband of her panties off her waist until they fell to the floor; now revealing her naked rear to Yuu once Alex lifted her shirt.

"You have such a butt." Comments Yuu with a big smile as she reached out with both of her hands, grasping each cheek of Alex's butt.

"Is that so?" replies Alex smiling at the compliment. "I don't really give my butt much attention, other than when I'm showering or using the bathroom."

"So that means your always clean then huh?" asks Yuu smiling with an idea.

"I try to be, I even use those flushable wet-whips- Oops, sorry, I think that was a bit TMI." Replies Alex before quickly blushing in mild embarrassment.

"I don't mind, I use those too."

For the next minute, Yuu continued her massage-like squeezing of Alex's rear cheeks, but soon, Yuu made an obviously intentional action of spreading Alex's cheeks, whom quickly gasped from the action as she also felt her as*hole exposed to the air and quickly clenched her cheeks close and turned around with her hands covering her butt.

"Hey!"

"S-Sorry! I thought you might like it." Quickly replies Yuu blushing.

"Like what?"

"I... wanted to lick your as*hole."

"Are you serious! I may be clean back there but it still stinks like hell."

"The smell doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if you don't me to do it I understand."

"Well I'm not going to turn down something that I'm sure would feel interesting and someone is willing to do, but one condition."

"What?"

"You can't kiss me; heh, tasting my own as* isn't something I want to do."

"Hehe, ok."

Alex then turned back around and lifted her shirt again, fully revealing her butt to Yuu.

"Hey, step forward a little, or bend over." Requested Yuu.

Alex chose the latter and bent over, which Yuu liked since she would've preferred Alex bending over. She spread Alex's cheeks once again and was treated to the sight of Alex's perfectly clean, brown, tensed as*hole.

"Ready?" asks Yuu.

"As I'll ever be." Replies Alex with a giggle.

"Ok, here I go..."

Yuu sent her tongue to Alex's rear exit, and Alex quickly flinched at the unusual, but pleasant sensation. Yuu successfully kept Alex's cheeks spread through her flinching and began to slowly lick at Alex's tightest hole, which by reflex, tensed at each lick.

"Ohh, it feels weird but really nice at the same time." Comments Alex moaning lightly.

"Try to relax, it'll feel even better." Replies Yuu before continuing.

"I'll try..."

Alex soon sighed, somewhat forcing her body to relax. Alex nearly immediately began moaning from the increased pleasurable sensation; her body also trembled lightly from continuing to force her body; at least her as*hole, to relax.

"Ohhhh... fu*k, it feels so good!" moans Alex, before lowering her right hand to her crotch, rubbing her wet pussy.

As the minutes past and Yuu continued lick Alex's as*hole, Alex's body began to get accustomed to her tongue, which allowed Alex a much easier time relaxing, until Yuu tried pushing her tongue into Alex's as*hole, which quickly clinched closed with a gasp from Alex.

"H-Hey! Goin a little far aren't you?"

"No, sticking my tongue in would feel good too."

"I-I'm sure it would, but, you aren't doing this just to impress me are you, cause you don't have to do it." Asks Alex sitting up and turning around.

"No, I really want to do this. I'm not doing it JUST to impress you." Replies Yuu with a smile.

"But wait, to enjoy licking someone's as*, you have to have done it before, who else's as* have you licked?"

"My friends, Amy and Sarah convinced me to try it."

"Really? Their my friends too." Replies Alex smiling.

"Heh, Looks like we have people in common between us. Can I continue with you're as*?"

"Sure, but I want to lay on the floor, my legs are getting tired of standing." Replies Alex as she turns around and walks a step out of her skirt and panties and gets on her hands and knees.

"Ok, this bench isn't exactly comfortable after awhile." States Yuu getting off the bench and getting to her hands and knees as well before reaching to Alex's rear and spreading her cheeks and beginning her actions again by forcing her tongue into Alex's as*hole, with a quick gasp from her as Yuu felt Alex's hole tighten around her tongue briefly.

"Ohhh, That kinda tickles!" comments Alex as she smiles.

Yuu soon began removing her tongue and pushing it back into Alex for the next minute, which Alex clearly enjoyed. To Alex surprise, Yuu's continuous stimulation of her as*hole cause her to realize that it would make her orgasm if Yuu continued; Alex sent her right hand to her pussy to find that she's very wet.

'And I thought liking watersports was weird...' thought Alex as she began to finger herself. 'Getting my as* licked feels incredible!'

"Hey Yuu..." states Alex.

"Hmm?" replies Yuu continuing her tongue thrusts.

"Don't stop... Mmmm, your gonna make me come."

Yuu didn't show it but Alex's statement made her very happy and began pushing her tongue as deep as she could get it to go past Alex's relaxed as*hole.

"Ohhh, fu*k... please don't stop!" moans out Alex.

Yuu showed no signs of stopping but removed her tongue and began rapidly flicking the tip of her tongue over Alex's saliva-covered as*hole. This caused Alex to gasp out quite loudly before her body quickly tensed, thus clenching closed her as*hole for a moment. Yuu though continued with the tongue teasing as Alex's body relaxed, but she quickly tensed up a second time, but didn't relax as Alex began groaning.

Alex couldn't resist her climax for much longer as she soon gasped out in pleasure as she body began trembling, before to Yuu's mild surprise, Alex went limp for a moment as she fell from her hands and knees to her stomach. Yuu simply watched in enjoyment as she watches Alex writhe in the pleasure of her orgasm on the floor.

About a minute later, Alex rolled onto her back, smiling.

"Well, that was certainly interesting! I've never had an orgasm from anal stimulation.

"Well now you can say you have." Replies Yuu smiling as she sat next o Alex.

"Yeah, but we have a problem."

"What?"

"It's getting late, we should at least leave the school and continue somewhere else. Where do you live?"

"It's just under a half-mile, I walk to and from school."

"Oh hey, do you think you could come with me to Lynn's place? I go home with her after school."

"I'm sure I could, but is Lynn still here?"

"Yeah, she said she'd wait for me."

"Oh, ok, I'll come then."

"Great." Replies Alex getting to her feet. "I gotta go wipe my as* real quick." Alex then picks up her skirt and panties and heads to the nearest wash-room. "You can go meet Lynn, she's out in the parking lot, in a dark red car, you can't miss it, it's the only red one out there."

"Ok." States Yuu getting to her feet and leaving the room.

Yuu left the school and quickly recognized Lynn's car and quickly made her way to the car. She walked to the driver side of the car and knocked on the window, immediately gaining Lynn's attention. Lynn recognized the girl, having seen her before and unlocked the doors, allowing Yuu to enter the back seat.

"So, who have I just let in my car?" asks Lynn smiling.

"I'm Yuu Takada."

"Oh, the secret admirer! I thought you looked familiar, we share Naki's class right?" replies Lynn turning around in her seat to look at Yuu.

"Yeah."

Yuu then noticed Lynn sniffing the air, then leaned closer to her before quickly leaning back.

"Ew! You smell like a*s!"

Yuu quickly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and replied, "I'm sorry, I forgot to wash it off."

"What we're you and Alex doing to make you smell like that?"

Yuu blushed deeply replying, "I'll be right back..." as she opened the door and left the car.

A few minutes later, Alex joined Lynn in her car.

"Hey Lynn, Yuu was supposed to be here already."

"She came, but she had to take care of something, she said she'd be back." Replies Lynn starting up the car.

"Lynn, have you ever had you're a*shole licked?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care for it."

"That's what Yuu did to me, I really like it!"

"So THAT's why she smelled like that." Smiles Lynn.

"Huh?"

"After I started talking to her, I noticed that she smelled like a*s. Looks like you got a kinky admirer, just don't expect me to lick your a*s. Hell, I'd rather sh*t myself before I lick an a*shole.

"Well as long as your clean, I'd give licking you're a*s a try."

"I already said I'm not into that."

"Heh, ok."

Just a minute later, Yuu came back to the car.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Replies Lynn. "I'm open-minded to a lot of things, even more so with sexual things."

"That's nice to hear." Replies Yuu smiling.

"So, what are you here for anyway?"

"You think I can come with you and Alex to your home?"

Alex then commented, "I invited her to come with us, we couldn't stay in the school much longer."

"OK, it's fine with me." Replies Lynn as she drove out of the parking lot before asking, "So, any other 'odd' things you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, since you like licking a person a*s, you like what comes out?"

"Ew, no."

"Heh, what about watersports?"

"Um, that's pee right?"

"Yeah, me and Alex like it."

"Well, I don't really care for it, but that didn't matter with Sarah and Amy..."

"Heh, you know Sarah and Amy?"

"Yeah, I've known them since I was little. Alex said she's friends with them, are you their friend too?"

"Yeah."

"Great, maybe we could all go somewhere together."

Alex then asks, smiling, "You like Karaoke?"

"Not really, I can't sing very well."

"Join the club!" states Lynn happily.

"Huh? You can't sing either?" asks Yuu.

"Not a lick. Amy and Sarah made me do it though."

"But Lynn's plan to get back at them backfired too." Replies Alex.

"What happened?" asks Yuu smiling.

"Lynn convinced the two of them to a hold-it game."

"Amy actually agreed to it?"

"Lynn didn't tell them it was a hold-it game and Amy didn't realize it until I was sitting on her." Replies Alex.

"Amy doesn't like watersports though."

"Yeah, I think that slap she gave me proved it."

"To not like watersports though, she sure has no problem making someone else wet themselves."

"Really?" asks Alex surprised.

"Yeah, almost every time I visit her, I end up drinking something that she's spiked with something that makes me have pee really bad. So recently I just dicided not to drink anything she gives me."

"Well, looks like Lynn and me are gonna have to give Amy a taste of her own medicine, whaddya say Lynn?" asks Alex.

"I'm totally for it."

"Can I join you two? I really want to see it when Amy drenches her panties." Asks Yuu .

"Of course, you can even be the one to make her wet herself it you want." Answers Lynn.

"Great! I can't wait!"

END


	30. Daddy's Little Girl's: Alex

a flashback fic between Alex her sister and her dad, although Alex nor her sister makes any reference to an incestuous relationship with their dad in previous fics, it is there.

(ANIME) LOLI (CLASSIC), PEDO, CONS, M/F/F

It's currently just after midnight as ten year old Alex sleeps in her bed in the room she also shares with her twin sister. But a faint, consistent banging sound coming through the wall her bed was pressed against began to wake her.

Once she became conscious of the sound, she groaned as she pulled the bed cover over her head.

'There doin' it again...' thought Alex.

Seeing as how the twins room shared a wall with there parents room, it wasn't an odd occurrence for Alex to hear the sounds of her parents fu*king, which Alex didn't like hearing at all. Allie, Alex's twin sister's bed was on the other side of there spacious room and unless she was already awake, would be free of hearing it enough to wake her. However, Allie liked the sounds, and frequently teased Alex about it.

'There like freak'n rabbits...'

But then, Alex realized something, their mother was gone on an invited trip to Hawaii. Upon realizing this, Alex quickly sat up, tossing the cover off her body, revealing the long white shirt she wore which reaches her knees when she stands and places her left ear against the wall.

Alex's heard the tell-tell sounds of bed-springs squeaking and after all the times she heard her parents fu*king, she knew fu*king was going on and was going to find out between who.

Alex quickly crawled out of bed and walked to her sister's bed.

"Allie wake up, daddy's fu*king some- Allie?" states Alex as she places her hands to the bed, intending on waking her sister, but found the bed empty.

'She's probably spying on them...' though Alex.

Alex knew her sister often tried to sneak a peek on their parents and quickly rushed from her room, intending to catch her twin doing just that, but to her surprise, although the door to their parents room was clearly open, her sister wasn't there.

Alex slowly walked to the side of the open door, hearing the moaning and panting of a strangely familiar voice, but not her mom. Alex slowly peeked her head past the edge of the door and was completely shocked at the sight she saw.

It was her twin sister her dad was fu*king! Allie's equally small body was on her back on the bed naked, as their dad was mounted on top of her fu*king her like an adult. Alex could see the entirety of her dad's cock penetrating her mirror image as she moaned out in pleasure from each thrust.

Although Alex saw with her eyes that Allie was clearly enjoying herself, the protective instinct for her sister/twin caused her to run into the room streaming...

"GET OFF MA SISTER!"

The two quickly gasped upon hearing Alex as their dad stopped his thrusting as they looked to her as Alex tried in vain to pull her dad off Allie by pulling on his left arm.

"Alex wait!" quickly replied her dad. "I'm not hurt'n your sister!"

"GET OFF HER!" streamed Alex as she gave up trying to pull her dad of Allie and vainly punching her dad in his shoulder.

Her dad quickly sat up, pulling his dick out of Allie's tight hole and grasps Alex's hands in his own.

"Calm down Alex." Replies her dad calmly.

Allie then stated, "He's not hurt'n me."

Alex then started to calm herself, allowing her dad to release her hands.

"Why are you doing that ta Allie?" asks Alex.

"Cause I want him too!" quickly replied Allie smiling. "Mom is being selfish."

"Well that's a better reply than I had." States their dad smiling as he sat at the edge of the bed, his wet dick still hard. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm sorry too- AH!" replies Alex blushing a little before noticing how close her dads cock is her as she screams out in fear and quickly backs away.

"What's wrong?" asks her dad concerned as he stands, his cock at least at mouth level with Alex.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" streams Alex as she tries to run from her dad, but her quickly grabs her left hand.

"What are you talking about? What's scaring you so bad?"

"GET IT AWAY!" yells Alex before quickly turning around and punching at her dads dick blindly, connected with it quite hard, causing him to release her for a moment as he gasps in pain, sending his left hand to his dick.

Alex didn't get far though as her dad quickly grabbed her again by her left hand and pulling her back to the bed as he sat back down on it.

"HEY!" states her dad sternly, grasping Alex by her shoulders and shaking her once, roughly. "What did you hit me for!"

Alex was now crying, but yet to produce tears.

"I-It's scary!" cried Alex.

"What's scary?"

"T-That..." replied Alex pointing to her dads dick, still erect.

"My dick?" asks her dad puzzled.

"Are you serious Alex!" asks Allie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Alex as tears now fell from her eyes.

Her dad quickly released her, allowing Alex to immediately to step back three steps to a 'safe' distance.

"There's nothing to be scared about my dick, your sister isn't."

"Look at it! It's huge! A-And you can see the veins through the skin, and the top looks like a closed eye!" quickly replies Alex.

Her dad couldn't help himself as he laughed at his daughters reply, hearing his dick being called huge, even by a little ten year girl, felt pretty good.

Before her dad could reply, Allie stated, "But it makes Dad happy when it gets played with!"

"R-Really?" asks Alex as her crying calms down.

"Yeah, watch..." replies Allie as she reaches her left hand to her dad's dick and grasps it and starts and up and down action, causing him to moan a little in pleasure with a smile at being an example by his daughter.

Allie saw a smile appear on her sister face and commented, "You like it when Dads happy right?"

"Yeah."

"Playing with dads dick makes him happy. He's even happier when I lick it like ice cream or suck on it like a sucker."

Alex looked a little grossed out at this statement.

"You put it in your mouth!"

"Yeah, I was a little scared ta try it too, but once I did and saw how much dad likes it, It wasn't scary anymore to do." Allie then looked up to her dad. "Can I show her?"

"Of course!" replies her dad happily.

Allie then bent over and placed her dads cock in her cock, starting and up and down action, immediately bringing a moan of their dad as he leaned back and little and placing his right hand on Allie's head.

Alex looked very much interested in this an took two small steps forward.

Alex looked on for about a minute as she saw her sister orally pleasing their father as she heard her dad moaning more and more before Allie slowly removed her the dick from her mouth smiling.

"See how dads dick twitches? He really likes it when it get sucked. Wanna try?" states Allie.

"... O-Ok." Nervously replies Alex as she steps closer to her dad and gets to her knees.

"Great, first grab dads dick." Replies Allie as she releases her dad's cock.

"Ok..."

Alex then slowly reaches her right hand out to her dads dick, nervously poking at it quickly first, before gingerly grasping it, feeling it twitch in her grasp and smiling at it.

"See? It's not so scary is it?"

"N-No..." replies Alex blushing and smiling.

"Now you can start licking it or stick it straight in your mouth."

Alex neared her face to her dads dick and stuck out her tongue a little, but just before touching the dick, she quickly backed away, but still held onto her dads dick tightly from nervousness.

Alex then felt her dads hand on her head and looked up at him.

"You don't have ta do it if you don't want ta."

"But I wanna make you happy like Allie does!" whines Alex.

"Ok, but anytime your feeling uncomfortable, you can stop."

"Ok."

Alex then Stuck out her tongue again and moved her face closer to her dads dick and was successful this time in making contact and making one slow, nervous lick up the cock, hearing her dad moan in pleasure as she looked up at his face seeing his eyes closed as he rubbed the back of her head to encourage her.

Alex was quite happy to see her dad happy at her own action and causing her fear to start to fade. Alex then started licking the tip of her dads cock and heard him moan a little louder as she felt his dick twitch strongly in her hold.

Upon seeing that action to the tip made her dad even happier, Alex focused her action there, licking the tip of her own tongue over the 'closed eye' of her dads dick.

"Ohh, that feels great Alex." Moaned her dad.

Allie, wanted to participate, started licking the shaft of their dads dick. With two young tongues caressing his dick, the twin's father felt like he was in heaven, never thinking that he'd have both of his identical twin daughters licking hic cock.

About a minute after this started, Alex had worked up the courage to place her lips lightly on the tip of her dads dick and started a light sucking as she rapidly flicked her tongue over the tip of the dick.

Evidently, this was a enough to send their dad over the edge and to Alex's shock, felt a hot liquid shoot into her mouth. Alex immediately gasped in horror that something came from her dads dick, quickly removing her mouth, allowing her dads cum to cover her face for a moment as she seemed frozen in shock trying to shield her face rather than actually moving away.

But Allie 'saved' her by quickly placing her mouth over her dads dick to catch the remaining cum.

"EWWW-EWWW-EWWW-EWWW-EWWWWWWW! Something came ouuuuuut!" streams Alex as she began crying again, trying to wipe the sticky cum from her face and out of her mouth. "It's All sticky! It won't come off!"

The twins dad's orgasm quickly died shortly after, causing Allie to remove his dick from her mouth as she swallows her dads cum.

"Sorry, Alex..." states Allie. "I forgot to tell you something comes out."

"This is disgusting!" cries Alex as she stood and ran out of the room, still trying in vain to wipe the cum from her face.

END

**EPILOGUE**

Eventually, Alex was able to be calmed down from the event, but developed a fear of erect penises since then and has never gotten over it. Alex although for the next SIX years continued to 'play' with her dad and managed to be able to give her dad blowjobs, but it was a rare and stress-full action for her and vaginal penetration is completely out of the question. Alex frequently tried, with the help of friends to get over her fear, but every time if Alex sees any other dick besides her dad's, she'd scream in fear and run away or cry like a little kid if she can't get away.


	31. Daddy's Little Girl: Lynn

Well heres the other half of the Alex/Lynn flashbacks. This fic explains why Lynn doesn't have a dad. despite the last tag, it's not as graphic as you'd think

(ANIME) LOLI (CLASSIC), PEDO, RAPE, M/F, ANAL, MURDER

It's currently near midnight as a little girl walks into her parents room, her short blonde hair long enough to almost cover her eyes,

dressed in a white sleeve-less shirt- which did nothing to hide her flat chest as it hugged her body, just enough for the tiny soft mounds of her nipples to show through a little and pink Pajama bottoms which unlike her shirt, hid any of her curves she may have, but the inner thigh of her thin pants clung to skin.

From the look on her face though as she walked into her parents room, she was being aggravated by something, the source of which was told as her right hand rubbed annoyingly at the spot near her crotch.

"Mom..." whined the young girl as she walked to and stopped at the edge of the bed where her parents currently sleep. "Mom... wake up..."

The young girl then saw her dad moving and quickly rushed to the other side of the bed.

"Dad, wake up."

To the young girl's relief, her dad was a light sleeper as just her voice was enough to wake him, he didn't open his eyes though, but turned his face to hers and asked, sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-five I think." Replied the young girl still rubbing her hand near her crotch

A groan came from her dad, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I can't sleep."

Now a sigh, "What is it honey?"

"I need you to help me with something." Replied the young girl.

"Mmm, and you can't get your mother to help you?"

"But you're already awake."

Her dad then sighed again, "...Ok then, go wait in your room and I'll be right there."

"Ok." Replied the young girl as she quietly left the room still rubbing near her crotch.

After about a minute, the young girl's dad slowly moved the bed cover from his body and removed himself from the bed, just dressed in a navy blue pair of pajama pants, his short brown hair appearing to stand up on his right side.

A short moment later, he left the room and entered his daughters room, finding her on her bed rubbing the area near her crotch.

"Ah! Sorry!" gasped her dad as he quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Dad what's wrong?" asks the young girl.

"It's ok Lynn, just tell me when your done."

After a short moment, the door opened with Lynn standing in-front of her dad still rubbing herself as she looked up at him.

"Done with what?"

"With your, uh..." replied her dad not looking at her as he made a gesture with his right index and middle finger.

Lynn looked only mildly surprised and stated, "I'm scratching and itch, not that..." Lynn then looked at where her hand was and looked back up smiling. "I can see why you would think I'm masturbating though."

A few months ago, Lynn's mom and dad noticed Lynn occasionally placing a hand on her crotch or under her pants and sometimes even grinding her crotch on the edge of the couches, Lynn's parents, mainly her mother, dicided not to discourage their daughter from these actions and even informed her about what she was doing and that it was completely normal and the only restriction was that she couldn't hump the furniture while guests were around. The two have yet to have a problem, mainly because Lynn rarely, at least in plain view to the two parents, ever masturbated. There were times the two caught Lynn Masturbating and they barely noticed, an example being her laying on her stomach on the couch and since her right arm would be hidden by the couch frequently, Lynn could masturbate in secret, but Lynn was completely comfortable with herself to masturbate in full view of her parents, so the look of Lynn secretly masturbating was simply a coincidence.

However, Lynn's mother wanted to know how much her daughter masturbated since she rarely saw, or heard, her do it, so one day she asked and got a surprising answer.

Well there's two reasons; first, I'll have to clean the mess; the second is, there's better stuff to do than that, like being with Shami and the others!"

"An itch?" asks her dad puzzled.

"Yeah, I woke up to pee and after I came back too my room, the area above my pillows started itching, I tried masturbating using the edge of my bed but all that did was make by button sore. This itching is annoying and I can't sleep."

"Well, I dunno what to say, maybe you have a rug-burn on your pillows."

"But it's not my pillows that itch, it's the spot above it!" whines Lynn as she starts to rub herself harder.

"Well I can't think of a reason why it would be itching."

Lynn then grabs her dad by the hand and leads him back to her bed and sits him down on it as she stands in front of him. "I tried looking, but I didn't see anything..." states Lynn before pulling down her pajama bottoms. "Maybe you can see something I can't."

Lynn then pulled up her shirt, revealing her panty-less crotch, quickly causing her dad to look away blushing.

Although Lynn's dad knew of her comfortableness with her body and masturbation, she rarely masturbated and the last time he remembered seeing her 'pillows' was when she was still in diapers, so this event had quickly began to become uncomfortable and the fear of being caught by his wife swarmed his mind.

"L-Lynn, you should get your mother for this, not me."

"But Mom is asleep, just look. With out my hand there the itching is getting really bad!" states Lynn before quickly whining about the itching.

For the sake of helping his daughter, Lynn's dad, turned to look at his daughter and at the sight of Lynn's hairless pillows, a near ear-to-ear grin formed on his face.

"What are you smiling for! It's itching!" whines Lynn as she quickly began a rapid standing march.

"Ok, ok, hold still for a moment." Quickly replied Lynn's dad as he came back to reality from the beautiful sight before him. He lend close to his daughter crotch and to his surprise could still smell the musky scent of his daughters lingering arousal, but fought off the urge to take a deep sniff of Lynn's scent.

Lynn stopped her march but squirmed her hips as she groaned. Her dad then noticed something quite odd on his daughter's pubic region.

"Lynn, be still for a moment."

"...ok." groaned Lynn as she forced herself to calm her squirming.

'Is that, hair?' thought Lynn's dad as he lightly placed his right palm on Lynn's pubic area, much to Lynn's relief as he rubbed the area a little.

"Lynn, I think I know what's making you itch so much."

"What!" quickly asks Lynn eagerly.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't saw it, but your starting to grow hair down here."

"Do you know how I can get the itching to go away?"

"You could try rubbing Lotion on the area, that should work."

"OK, I'll go try it!" replies Lynn as she steps out of her pajama pants and leaves the room.

Lynn's dad then sighs heavily as he plops down on the bed.

"Finally! I don't think I could have taken much more of that!" He then looked down to his throbbing erection that he was glad Lynn failed to noticed and smiling. "Bad boy, there may be hair growing, but no tight, prepubescent pussy for you! ... Man, but the thought of what it probably feels like though..."

He knew it was wrong, but he happily fantasized about slowly deflowering his daughter and gently fu*king her tight pussy, which did nothing to calm his rock hard penis that was nearly poking out of the slit in his pants, but...

"It worked!" exclaimed Lynn happily running back into the room.

Lynn's sudden outburst immediately snapped her dad back to reality as his sat up.

"Thank you so much dad! The lotion makes it not itch anymore!"

Before her dad could reply, Lynn quickly hugged him, but soon released him upon feeling something prod her belly.

"Oh, dad, your penis is so hard."

"Sorry Honey, you got me excited." Replies her dad attempting to laugh it off and cover his penis.

"Yours is the first one I've seen, oh! Can I play with it!"

"W-What!" asks Lynn's dad shocked and quickly standing and stepping away from her. "N-No!"

"Why not! You helped me, I wanna help you!"

"If your mother caught me with you playing with my di-penis, I'll be in A LOT of trouble."

"Then Mom just won't know!"

"Sorry, but the answer is no."

Lynn then quickly latched onto her dad's left leg.

"I wanna play with your penis! I wanna play with your penis! I wanna play with your penis! I wanna play with your penis!"

Lynn's dad gasped and immediately placed a hand on his daughters mouth.

"Lynn, I really appreciate you wanting to help but you REALLY don't have to."

"I'm gonna scream if you don't let me thank you." Replies Lynn once her dad releases her mouth.

'Ahh fu*k!' thought Lynn's dad. "Ok fine, you get five minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

Lynn then leads her dad back to sitting on her bed and got to her knees, between his legs before grasping her dads rod in her right hand.

"Wow, it's really hard! That means it likes me right?" asks Lynn looking up at her dad smiling.

"Heh, y-yeah." Replies her dad as he was obviously nervous about this situation, and the door to the room was wide open.

Lynn did a few up and down actions with her hand before looking up at her dad again.

"Can I do what mom does?"

"U-Uh, what do you mean?" asks her dad before he thought, "Surely she doesn't mean a blowjob...'

"This..." replies Lynn before quickly licking the shaft of her dads penis.

Lynn's dad immediately gasped as his daughter little tongue on his penis caused a hard shot of pleasure to flow through him and nearly came on Lynn's face.

"*giggling* You liked that didn't you?" asks Lynn teasingly.

"Y-Yeah, I did."

"Then you'll like 'this' then." Replies Lynn as she quickly placed her mouth around the head of her dads penis, washing her tongue over it quickly and sucking on it.

Lynn's dad quickly closed his eyes in pleasure and had to force himself to remember that the mouth over his penis belonged to his ten year old daughter.

'Fu*k... How is she so good at this!' though Lynn's dad.

But his bliss was short-lived as he felt Lynn deliberately biting him.

"OW!" gasped her dad as he immediately pushed Lynn off his penis to her rear. "Why did you bite me!"

Lynn looked puzzled at this question, "I-I, though you'd like it."

Lynn's dad loved down to his penis a only saw a tiny dot of red blood near the top of it.

"Well I didn't like it, it hurt. The head of a penis is very sensitive."

"Oh... I'm sorry. How bad did it hurt?"

"Um... well think of it this way, the head of a penis is like your button, have you ever like, hit it with your fingernail by mistake?"

Lynn then cringed at the thought, "Yeah, it hurt a lot!"

"Exactly."

"I'm really sorry, I promise I won't bite it this time."

"Sorry, but I think your five minutes it's up."

"Awwww!" whines Lynn.

Lynn's dad places his penis back into his pants and stands.

"I helped you with your problem, you should go back to sleep so you won't be late to school tomorrow."

"...Ok." sighs Lynn as she sits on the floor disappointed.

Lynn's dad went back into his room and rejoined his wife in their bed.

"Where did you go off too?" asks Suzan not turning over to face her husband.

"Lynn needed help with something."

"Another bad dream?"

"No."

Suzan didn't reply, but her husband couldn't shake the guilty feeling he was having...

"Honey?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened was that Lynn was complaining about a itch and wanted me to help her, I found out the area near her crotch was problem area, I suggested that she get you but she-"

"Don't rape her." Interrupts Suzan calmly.

"Huh?"

"Don't rape her and there won't be a problem."

"A-Are you giving me permission-" asks Suzan's husband in shock before seeing her turn over smiling at him.

"Lynn's a special young girl and she's very comfortable with herself, as long as she wants it, you can give it."

"Heh, Her being comfortable with herself is pretty obvious, but I didn't fu*k her if that's-"

"It's not my business what you two did, as long as you don't rape her there's nothing to tell. Besides if I found out you do rape her, I'll kill you." States Suzan smiling.

A month passed without incident and from Suzan explaining to Lynn that she found out what happened between her and her dad and that she was fine with it, Lynn showing her dad oral affection wasn't confined to her room and after some convincing from both Lynn and Suzan, Lynn's dad began returning his daughter's generous offerings of blowjobs with cunnilingus, which Lynn obviously greatly enjoyed. However, these acts between Lynn and her dad was as infrequent as her masturbation, and once her dad started 'going down' on her, the father/daughter times seemed to replace her masturbation.

However...

It's mid-day as Suzan leaves her room, smiling as she hears her daughters pants of pleasure coming from her room- the door was partly open, allowing much more sounds freedom- Suzan gave her husband and daughter their privacy, even if un-needed and left from the hallway.

Suzan returned to the hallway about thirty minutes later and noticed the door to Lynn's room a little more closed, Suzan didn't concern herself with this as she walked into the bathroom. Upon leaving the bathroom though, Suzan thought she heard something from Lynn's room that she didn't want to believe she heard but quietly walked near the cracked door...

"Come on Honey." Came her husbands voice.

"No, that's dirty." Replies Lynn.

"But you might like it though."

"I don't know... it's a one-way street."

"Just give it a try."

"What about my other hole, the one my pillows hide?"

"You should save that one for someone other than me."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll be happier later on if I didn't use that hole."

"Fine then." Replies Lynn.

Suzan then hears movement on her bed.

"OK, I'm ready, go slow."

"OK..."

...

...

...

"It feels funny..." comments Lynn

...

"Ah! It feels like I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"It's normal, just relax."

"Ok..."

...

"Nngh..."

...

"OW! Stop! Your too big, it hurts!"

"The head is almost in, just a little more."

"No, stop, it hurts too much, take it out."

"..."

...

"AHHH!" nearly streamed Lynn. "I said stop! Pull it out, your hurting me!"

This was all Suzan needed to hear as she walked away from the door...

That night, Suzan decided to give her husband one last fu*k.

Suzan currently was on top of him, 'riding' his dick eagerly as he enjoying giving the ride.

After being married for ten plus years, Suzan could tell when her husband was about to come and after a few minutes of riding him, could tell he was about to come.

"I bet, you would love to, fill our daughters pussy with, your cum wouldn't you?" asks Suzan smiling.

"Of course, but I don't want to take her virginity." Replies Suzan's husband returning the smile.

"'cause you don't want to hurt her right?"

"That's one of the reasons."

"Liar..." comments Suzan flatly looking down to him sternly.

"Huh?"

He then notice Suzan groan briefly and pause her ride before to his shock, saw wings suddenly come from her back and top of her head.

"What the FU*K!"

Suzan quickly placed her right hand over his mouth smiling as she resumed her ride.

"Shhh... earlier today, you raped Lynn. Do you remember what I said I'd do if I found out you rape her?"

Her husband looked terrified as he tried to shake her hand from his mouth and vainly trying to push her off him, but feeling the start of the trip to his moment of no return, it was impossible.

"I'm going to kill you..." comments Suzan. "When you come, I'm going to drain every ounce of energy your body has. So, enjoy the last fu*k you'll ever have.

He then released a muffled gasp as he felt his body 'no return' point and cum rushing through his dick...

END

**EPILOGUE**

Suzan did was she said and drained the life from her husband the moment she felt his cum enter her. The next day, Suzan informed the local police of her husband's odd death as they fu*k, performing a very believable act of sadness at the 'loss'. Lynn, of course, was very upset at this, but rebounded quickly, happy that her dad died fu*king, figuring that's the best way to go. Even SEVEN years later, Lynn doesn't know the truth about her father's death.


	32. Payback's A Bith

As eluded in the fic, 'Secret Admirer', in this fic, Lynn, Alex and there new friend Yuu force one of there other friends, Amy, to get a taste of her own medicine ^_^

(REALISTIC) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, BITING, WATERSPORTS

Alex is just arriving with her girlfriend Lynn to her home from school, wearing a burgundy shirt and matching skirt. Alex carrying her backpack over her left shoulder while Lynn just carries here's in her right hand. Lynn quickly heads up stairs to her room as Alex heads over to the phone that was on the table in the middle of the living room.

Alex picked up the receiver and called her home.

"Hey mom, I'm at Lynn's now... Ok, see you later!"

After the routine call home, Alex made her way upstairs to join Lynn, but got a surprise upon entering the room.

Lynn was on the floor, leaning onto her bed, her back to Alex, whom quickly rushed beside her and kneeled down next to her with her left hand on her shoulder.

"Lynn what's wrong?"

Lynn Looked to Alex with a smile and replied, "N-Nothing." It was a clear lie though as Lynn looked physically weakened.

"Lynn, don't lye." Replies Alex returning the smile. "What's wrong?"

"Fine..." sighs Lynn looking away from Alex and blushing. "I'm... 'hungry'..."

"That's all? Lynn I told you before, if you need to feed just tell me." Replies Alex moving her left hand from Lynn's shoulder and moving her hand up to the left side of her neck and removing the two Band-Aids on her neck, revealing to two small healing punctures on her neck.

"I'm fine Alex, really. I just need a few minutes."

"Lynn, there's no reason to resist your craving, I'm here for you. You said so yourself that I taste good, so come on, satisfy your hunger." States Alex placing her left hand back on Lynn's shoulder and smiling.

"...I-It's just hard for me to believe..."

"Heh, well you better start believing soon, you can't be walking around looking like your gonna pass out all the time."

"I just don't wanna get my hopes up so much."

"Why not, your not getting rid of me!" replies Alex giggling a little.

"Heh, really?" asks Lynn smiling and looking back to Alex.

"Really, Really." Replies Ales grinning.

"... Fine then... from now on, I'll tell you when I need to feed."

"Not just need I hope, want about when you 'want' to?"

"Ok, ok, when I want to too."

"Now hurry and bite me before you faint."

"F-Fine..."

Lynn then removed herself from leaning on the bed and faced Alex and placed her right hand to Alex's left shoulder and nears her mouth to Alex's neck, taking a moment to breath Alex's faint cherry perfume. Lynn then places her two elongated on the two healing wounds of Alex's neck and quickly bit down, sinking her teeth into Alex's neck with a sharp gasp of pain from her.

Lynn then proceeded to drain Alex's energy from her, who actually enjoyed the feeling. This was the first time Lynn had willingly feed on Alex and the redhead found this strangely arousing. This was a new form of closeness that she shared with Lynn, she needed this to survive and Alex enjoyed the feeling.

Alex soon raised her right hand up to Lynn's head and rested her hand to the back of Lynn's head and wrapping her left arm around Lynn's back, embracing Lynn gently as she felt a tingling around the area Lynn had bit into, followed by a slowly spreading numbness.

After about a minute, Lynn was still attached to Alex's neck, But the redhead had quickly begun to feel the effects of what Lynn was doing and she found it getting harder and harder to maintain her embrace on Lynn, but she also needed to pee. Alex wasn't concerned about her urge to pee and willingly relaxed, sighing as she allowed her full bladder relief as urine immediately streamed out of her to meet her white cotton panties. The crotch was quickly soaked through and Alex's urine streamed out of her panties to her socks (she was sitting on her legs), before meeting the floor. Thanks to her panties and socks, soaking up some of the deep yellow fluid, Alex didn't create much of a puddle.

It was the smell of Alex's urine overpowering her perfume that caused Lynn to remove her teeth from Alex's neck, leaving two punctures with small trails of blood flowing out of.

"S-Sorry Lynn." Comments Alex smiling. "I guess my bladder was the first thing to go."

"You could've said stop yanno."

"I know, but I was enjoying it too much."

"Heh, I was too. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you Alex."

"No problem, I'm going to get some band-aids." Replies Alex before releasing Lynn and slowly, getting to her feet, seeing the about one foot diameter puddle of urine she had produced on the floor.

"Go change your underwear and socks too while your at it!" Playfully comments Lynn.

Alex just smiles and leaves the room. Once Alex leaves, Lynn looks at the puddle of urine Alex left on the floor and places her right hand under the waistband of her skirt and pink panties and quickly inserts her middle and ring finger into herself.

"Da*nmit... Now I'm horny..."

Lynn decided to satisfy her body's next desire and stood, removing her hand from her panties and taking off her skirt and tossing on the other side of the bed, before her shirt followed. Once Lynn was now in just her underwear and socks, she got onto her bed onto her back and re-inserted her right middle and ring fingers into herself, smiling as a wave of pleasure quickly flowed through her body.

Lynn simply fingered herself for a few minutes until Alex returned to the room, now missing her socks, but carrying a small rag in her right hand.

"Well, you really are feeling better huh?" comments Alex smiling as she walks to the side of the bed.

Lynn just smiled and raised her right hand, placing her two fingers in her mouth.

Alex then knelt down to the puddle of urine she had left and wiped it up with the rag. "Hey, you remember when we met Yuu a couple days ago?"

"The girl that likes you?" asks Lynn returning her fingers to her labia and rubbing herself.

"Yeah, she called me on my cell a little while ago. She asked if we could make Amy wet herself today." States Alex before finishing cleaning up her mess.

"Sure, she needs a little taste of her own medicine."

"Great, I'm going to go get rid of this and call Yuu to tell her to come here." Replies Alex before standing and walking out of the room.

Lynn then removed her hand from herself and got off the bed, also leaving her room, going downstairs to find her mom. Whom Lynn found in the kitchen washing dishes, wearing blue jeans and a white long-sleeve shirt, which she had the sleeve rolled up.

"Hey Mom, where's that juice you used on me that made me have to pee really bad?"

"It's in the seasoning cabinet."

Lynn looked quite puzzled that her mom stored such an elixir in the seasoning cabinet, but walked to her mom's right and opened the cabinet, seeing A LOT of seasonings.

"Um, what's it look like?"

"It's a thin, brown bottle, it's about two inches high."

Lynn scanned the cabinet for the described bottle and found it on the second level, taking the slender, unmarked bottle in her right hand.

"Is this it?" asks Lynn showing the bottle to her mom.

"Yeah, that's it, but make sure you only use a little bit, it's really strong. What do you need it for anyway, doesn't Cutie still come home with a full bladder?"

"Yeah, Alex still does that, It's just a new friend of ours wants to get a little payback on one of her friends, which happens to be our friend too."

"Oh, I see." Replies Suzan smiling. "Have fun!"

"We sure will!"

Lynn headed up to her room and as she neared her room, she heard Alex's voice.

"Your Lynn's little friend aren't ya?"

'Who's she talking too?' thought Lynn quickly becoming intrigued.

Lynn then tip-toed beside the threshold of her room and peeked inside. Alex was laying on Lynn's bed, on her stomach, Lynn quickly saw who she was talking to, her little brown teddy-bear she kept under her pillow.

"I bet you know a whole lot about Lynn, huh Mr. Bear-Bear?"

Lynn's face immediately reddened.

'How did she find out his name! Da*nmit, and how long has she known?'

Lynn then smiled as she noticed, the back of Alex's skirt had flipped up a little, revealing that Alex wasn't wearing any panties and her legs were spread.

'Heh, here comes a surprise...' thought Lynn slowly stepping into her room and tip-toeing behind Alex.

"I bet you've seen all the naughty things Lynn does all alone in her room... Oh, you have? Would you care to tell me about some of them?"

Lynn fought back giggling at the sight of Alex pretending to have a conversation with the stuffed toy, but slowly and carefully positioned her right middle finger at Alex's exposed slit...

"Oh my Mr. Bear-Bear, Lynn was a very naughty little girl! Does she still do that when I'm not he-AH!"

Alex gasped in shock upon feeling a finger suddenly plunge into her pussy and quickly turned to sit on her rear.

"Lynn!"

"And you say I need to grow up."

Alex then smirked at Lynn, placing the teddy on her lap.

"Mr. Bear-Bear needs to learn to keep secrets better. You were a really naughty little girl."

Lynn groaned before replying, "Did my mom tell you his name?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Anyway, I got some stuff that will make Amy have to go really bad when she gets here. We just have to pick a drink to put it in." States Lynn holding up the small bottle.

"Speaking of drinks, I'm going to go get something to drink..." replies Alex placing the teddy behind her against the pillow and getting off the bed. "By the way, Yuu said she'd be here in a little, and she's bringing Amy with her."

"Great, bring some cups and a bottle of pop up here when come back."

"OK."

Once Alex left, Lynn looked at her bear with a frown.

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson about keeping secrets..."

Alex made her way to the kitchen, where Suzan drying and putting away the dishes.

"Hey Ms. Kiddo." Greets Alex as she walks to the refrigerator and opens it.

"Hey Cutie." Smiles Suzan glancing at Alex, then her backside and licking her lips appearing ready to pounce on the teen.

Alex took out a two liter bottle of pop and closed the frig door and walked to the counter to Suzan's left and opened the cabinet to get a cup. However, a sudden gasp quickly left Alex's lips as she felt Suzan's hand firmly grasp her a*s. Upon getting over the surprise, Alex looked to Suzan and just smiled and continued to reach for a cup, taking out glass cup.

"You aren't wearing underwear are you?" asks Suzan.

"I had a little accident." Replies Alex with a small giggle.

"An accident huh?" comments Suzan moving behind Alex and moving her left hand from her rear to wrap around her waist and moving her right hand to Alex's front and under her skirt and cupping her hand over Alex's crotch, releasing a gasp of pleasure from her. "Maybe you should start wearing a diaper."

"Heh, I don't think so, I think I can handle it." Replies Alex playfully, opening the bottle of pop.

"Oh I don't know, I've had to wash plenty of your panties that have a yellow stain in the crotch."

"You just want to see me in a diaper." Replies Alex smiling and pouring the pop into the cup.

"Heh, guilty as charged Cutie." Answers Suzan as she caresses Alex's lower lips, causing her to moan softly.

"Mmm, Ok, how about this, later on today, I'll be all yours, I'll even wear a diaper if you still want me to." States Alex before turning around to face Suzan.

"Really?" asks Suzan smiling with delight.

"Really, Really?" answers Alex.

"Well, I'll be eagerly waiting then Cutie." Replies Suzan moving aside, allowing Alex to leave.

Alex smiled and retrieved three more cups, picked up the bottle of pop and made her exit, not before Suzan quickly patted her on the butt though. Just before Alex left from Suzan's view, the teen reached down to the back of her skirt with her right hand and with her free index and thumb, lifted her skirt to reveal her nude rear.

"That little tease..." commented Suzan to herself smiling.

Alex went back upstairs and was greeted by an interesting sight, Lynn was in the middle of her room, doing a handstand, Lynn's back was facing her so Lynn failed to realize Alex caught her. But Alex didn't want to disturb Lynn.

Upon seeing Lynn spread her legs into splits, Alex's thought, 'I forgot Lynn said she was flexible."

Alex then Saw Lynn lean to her left a little, before moving away her right hand, now balancing on just her left hand. Alex looked amazed at this, but unfortunately, the show didn't last as Lynn quickly lost balance and fell flat on her face before her body joined her on the floor.

"Lynn!" gasps Alex quickly rushing beside Lynn as she slowly sat up with her right hand on her face. "Are you ok!"

"How long were you watching me?" groaned Lynn as her face throbbed with pain.

"Long enough." Replies Alex smiling. "That was great Lynn, I forgot you said you were flexible."

"Heh, well I'm not that great, and I think the floor agrees with me."

"You should'a put a pillow on the floor."

"Don't worry, my face and the floor are good friends."

"Well I got the cups and pop, we just need to wait until Yuu and Amy gets here." Replies Alex smiling as she stands and places the pop on the nearby dresser and the cups also, except hers and drinking the pop.

Lynn also stands, rubbing her nose.

"Hey, can you do a handstand."

"I wish, not without falling."

"I'll help you do one, come'mer."

"Your not going to let me fall are you?" asks Alex suspiciously.

"No way! I'll hold your feet."

"Well, ok."

Alex took a few big gulps of the pop and sat the cup on the dresser and walked in front of Lynn.

"You sure you're not going to drop me?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now come on." Replies Lynn reaching out her hands, preparing to catch Alex's ankles when she attempts the handstand.

"OK, here I go..."

Alex also moved her hands in front of her and stepped forward and down, pushing herself up on her hands and lifting her feet in the air, casing her skirt to flip upside-down revealing her crotch towards the open door of the room as Lynn successful grasped Alex's ankles.

"Ah! My skirt! I'm facing the wrong way! Lynn Let me go!"

"Only my mom is here Alex, but your doing it! Your doing a handstand!"

"I know, but being exposed like this in front of an open door is embarrassing."

"Well turn around yourself, just move her hands like you would your feet."

"I-I don't know..."

"Don't worry, I got your feet, I won't let you fall."

"OK..."

Alex successful turned around, now revealing her blemish-free rump to the open door.

"that wasn't so hard was it?" asks Lynn smiling.

"Not really."

Lynn then slowly released her hold on Alex's ankles, quickly drawing Alex's concern.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put your hands back!"

"But you don't need my hands, your doing it on your own."

"That's not the point!"

The two then heard the doorbell.

"Well that was quick." Comments Lynn smiling.

"Don't you dare Lynn!" states Alex frowning.

"Heh, you'll be fine..." states Lynn walking around Alex and out of the room.

"Lynn come back! This isn't funny!"

"Actually, It kinda is." Comments Lynn walking away from the room.

"LYNN!"

Lynn made her way down the stairs and opened the front door, letting Yuu and Amy in. Yuu was still dressed in her school uniform but Amy wore a white T-shirt and form-fitting blue jeans.

"Hey you two."

"Hey." Greeted both Yuu and Amy smiling.

"Let's go up to my room, I left Alex there kinda buzy." States Lynn heading back up the stairs.

"OK." Replies Yuu as her and Amy follow Lynn upstairs.

The two soon find the surprise of Alex still upside down, and with her butt completely exposed, the two quickly begin laughing.

"Lynn help me down! This isn't funny!" complains Alex.

"Ok, ok, but there's one more thing I wanna try..." states Lynn walking in front of Alex and grabbing her ankles.

"What now?"

Lynn then spread Alex's legs in a wide 'V'.

"Hey what are you doing! Don't spread my legs like that!"

"Hey Yuu, come here for a sec." states Lynn.

Yuu complies and walks behind Alex while Amy also walks beside Yuu to see what Lynn had planned.

"You know what the Perineum is?" asks Lynn smiling.

"Heh, I like to lick girl's butt-holes, of course I know what it is."

"But I don't!" quickly states Alex. "What are you about to do to me Lynn? My arms are getting tired!"

"Well I plan on having Yuu stroke your Perineum." Replies Lynn smiling.

"What the hell 'IS' that!"

"Just another very sensitive part of your body." Replies Yuu raising her right index finger to the area of skin between Alex's spread legs in-between her labia and anus, but hovering her finger over the area. "Can I start touching it Lynn?"

"Yep, anytime your ready."

Yuu then placed her finger on Alex's Perineum, Causing her to gasp sharply at the highly pleasurable sensation that the simple touch to the area gave.

"Ah! That part has a name!" gasps Alex as her body and arms tremble.

"Sure does..." comments Yuu smiling as she begins to slowly rub the area, causing Alex to quickly groan as Lynn sees Alex's toes curl.

"Oh, I think Alex likes that!" states Lynn giggling.

From this new sensation, Alex's arms lost the strength to keep her up and went limp, but Lynn's hold on her ankle prevented her face from becoming friends with the floor as Lynn gently laid Alex's flat on her back.

Lynn then walked over to the pop bottle and cups Alex had placed on her dresser while Yuu and Amy knelt beside Alex. Lynn quickly poured the three remaining cups with pop and reached into her panties, before hearing a gasp from Alex and looking back to her to see that Amy had sat above Alex's head and pulled her legs up over her body and Yuu at Alex's upturned rear and began playing with her Perineum again. Lynn smiled at this, Amy would see her, so she pulled the small bottle from her pussy and placed a few drops of the concentrated elixir into one of the cups and placed the small bottle back into her pussy.

"Hey Amy, you want some pop?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah, can you bring it to me? I don't wanna let Alex go." Replies Amy smiling as Alex moans and squirms under her hold.

"Sure." Answers Lynn with a grin.

Lynn took the spiked pop in her left hand and a normal one in her right and walked to her two friends and gave Amy the spiked pop and Yuu the other, sitting the two cups at there side before going back for her own.

Lynn then sat on her bed watching as Yuu and Amy teased Alex's body. Amy soon used her left hand to keep her hold on Alex's feet as she reached to the pop beside her and nearly downed it all in one go before placing the cup back to the floor and reaching to Alex's clit to tease.

Alex couldn't take much more of the stimulation of two different, but highly sensitive areas on her body and quickly climaxed just about a minute later, causing her to moan out loudly as her body stiffened and trembled vigorously and her vaginal muscles spasming, causing her labia appear to clench repeatedly, before it soon passed and Alex sighed as the afterglow came over her.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it Alex?" asks Amy smiling.

Alex simply smiled as Yuu continued to slowly rub her perineum, but Amy moved her hand from Alex's clit and grabbed the cup beside her to finish off the rest of the pop.

"Heh, any moment now..." thinks Lynn smiling as she watches Amy polish off the last of her pop.

Once finished, Amy released Alex's feet, but Alex's position of her rear in the air remained as Yuu used her left hand to pressed against Alex's lower back. Amy got to her feet and placed the cup on the dresser near the bottle and turned around.

"Hey Lynn, you get any new games?"

"No, not yet."

Amy then quickly flinched as she placed her right hand to her crotch.

"Whoa, I suddenly have to pee like crazy! I'll be right back..." comments Amy before heading to the door.

Lynn however, quickly got to her feet and grabs Amy by her left hand.

"Wait a sec, your not going anywhere."

"What? Why? Let go of me."

Yuu quickly stopped her action to Alex and got to her feet, and so did Alex.

"We're going to have some fun!" states Lynn as she pulls Amy back to the bed and pushes her onto it before jumping onto the bed herself and positioning herself above Amy's head as she takes hold of her hands.

Alex and Yuu also join Amy on the bed, sitting on either side of her body.

"Hey! I told you before, I'm not into wetting myself!"

"Well that never stopped you from doing it to me!" replies Yuu.

"But!"

Amy had nothing to say to defend herself.

"Payback's a bit*h, huh?" comments Lynn smiling down at Amy.

"Payback? You mean you guys planned this!" gasps Amy.

"Yeah, pretty much." Replies Lynn.

"This isn't... but you can't..." states Amy as she presses her thighs together and beginning to squirm.

"You can't even think of a statement to defend yourself huh?" comments Yuu as she wedges her right hand between Amy's thighs and grasps her crotch.

"Of course she can't." states Alex using her hands to spread Amy's legs, whom quickly gasp at the loss of extra holding ability. "Amy knows she's had this coming. How can you expect to not be on the receiving end eventually when you like to make people piss themselves?"

"Nngh, at least take my pants off!" requests Amy squirming her waist more as Yuu caresses her labia through her jeans, slowly urging her body to release the urine from the small, continuing pleasure.

"Nu-uh..." comments Lynn smiling. "Your gonna drench those jeans."

"But I don't wanna! It's not like I brought a second pair with me."

"Don't worry, my mom will wash them for you."

"... That's not the point..." sighs Amy.

With Alex keeping Amy's thighs open, Yuu gladly urged Amy's body to release her urine. But Amy still fought the urge, squirming against Yuu's stimulation. But as Amy quickly found, here squirming was only helping Yuu, but Amy couldn't just stop squirming altogether, or she would end up wetting herself much sooner. However, what Yuu was doing didn't give enough sensation through the jeans to urge her to a climax along with the urge to pee. So in the end, Amy resorted to the double-edged sword of continuing to squirm, preventing her from peeing so soon, but helping Yuu urge the pee out.

Just a few minutes past and Amy soon stopped squirming suddenly and groaning.

"The dam's about to burst!" comments Alex smiling.

A few seconds later, Amy continued to groan and tremble lightly as Yuu soon felt the crotch of Amy's jeans becoming wet and pulled her hand away, revealing a small circle of wetness in the crotch of Amy's jeans quickly growing.

"There she goes!" states Yuu giggling as the Alex and Lynn watched as the darkened blue area grew and grew, spreading to her thighs and down to her butt.

"You guys suck!" whines Amy as her pee continued to spread around her crotch.

"Don't like the taste of your own medicine huh?" Comments Lynn.

END


	33. A Little RolePlay

this is the fic that Alex hinted at in the fic "Payback's A Bit*h'"

(REALISTIC) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, ROLE-PLAY, DIAPERS, WATERSPORTS, SCAT, FUTANARI

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Ms. Kiddo?"

Alex stood at the closed door her Suzan's room, ready to begin her 'alone time' she had promised to her a few hours earlier. She was still dressed in her burgundy school uniform. It didn't take long for Suzan to open the door, slowly, revealing herself in just her purple lingerie as she eyed the young girl.

"Yes Cutie?" answers Suzan smiling.

It was clear to any outside observer that Suzan had taken a particularly strong liking to Alex ever since Lynn had first brought her home and Suzan happily showed it, with such low-key affections as a wink, longer than normal gaze; all the way to obvious actions such as groping or an embrace from behind that always lead to at least one hand grabbing at Alex's crotch or into her panties.

But Alex quickly welcomed these actions, and began often teasing Suzan, Sometimes flashing a breast or panty-shot to her, or even gazing back at her giggling a little and giving a little show by massaging her breasts or rubbing at her crotch; both actions only lasts for short little moments.

"I was wondering if your ready for that 'alone-time' I offered earlier." Replies Alex smiling as well.

"Of course Cutie! I've been eagerly waiting. Come on in." answers Suzan stepping aside a little to allow Alex in her room.

Alex complied and walked into the room and Suzan quietly closed the door behind her and with a soft click, locked the door. Alex soon turned around after a few steps into the room and opened her mouth, but Suzan quickly walked infront of her and placed her right index finger to her mouth as she knelt in front of her.

"Shhhh, don't you say a thing Cutie..." states Suzan.

Alex smiled and nodded her head.

"If I do something you don't like, you can say so, ok?" states Suzan as she moves her finger down Alex's lips and resting under her chin.

Alex simply nodded.

"Heh, but I'm sure I won't do anything you won't like."

Suzan starting with pulling off Alex's shirt, revealing the teen's seemingly blemish-free milky white skin, A-cup breasts covered now only by her white bra. Suzan trailed her fingers down Alex's arms and over her chest, causing Alex to coo lightly as the finger trails caused her skin to chill.

"He, don't worry, I'll warm you up." Comments Suzan, drawing a smile from Alex.

Suzan began with placing light kisses around Alex's neck, slowly traveling down to her chest, before skipping past Alex's covered breasts and down to her belly, where Suzan's kisses quickly brought out the giggles in Alex, who managed to stay where she was as Suzan tickled her belly with kisses.

After a few moments of this, Suzan stopped the kissing in favor of licking, although focusing closing around Alex's navel, drawing wet circles with her tongue around the depression, drawing Alex's smiles as she looked down to Susan, but her giggles quickly started back up when Suzan's teased her navel with her tongue.

Suzan continued tickling Alex with her navel until Alex sucked in her belly to get relief. Suzan smiled and reached up behind Alex and unhooked her bra and pulling it down to the floor, releasing Alex's perfect breasts from hiding.

"Oh there so pretty..." comments Suzan placing her hands over the two small mounds, before starting a massaging action, bringing a moan from Alex. After a few moments of this, Suzan released Alex's right breast and places her mouth around her erect nipple and sucking on it lightly as she continued to massage Alex's left breast.

The sucking immediately drew a gasp from Alex, before closing her eyes and moaning. Suzan slowly disengaged from Alex's breast, slowly pulling away and sucking on her nipple, pulling on it before it quickly left Suzan's lips with a wet pop, before Suzan returning and licking at the small, suckled pink nipple, bringing a cringed past Alex's lips from the pleasure.

After giving a tongue lashing to Alex's sensitive right nipple, Suzan moved to her left to repeat the process, but didn't forget about the pleasured nipple as Suzan raised her left hand to it and pinched it between her fingers and rolling it between her fingers, bringing a continuous pleasure to Alex as she felt Suzan sucking on her left nipple.

When Suzan finished, she now had both Alex's nipples pinched between her fingers.

"My, my, Cutie, your nipples are so hard now, there like little pebbles..." comments Suzan looking up at Alex's face.

Alex's eyes were closed, but her mouth was slightly gaping open with a low moaning sound from the attention Suzan was giving to her nipple.

"Hehe, what's wrong Cutie, can't close your mouth?"

Alex shortly after closed her mouth, but it was obviously forced as her lips pressed together firmly and her moaning only intensified.

"By the looks of it, I think you're going to come, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm..." moaned Alex with a slow nod.

Suzan happily continued for a few minutes and Alex did climax, as she quickly moaned out as her body immediately stiffened, before her body trembled vigorously.

Towards the end of her orgasm, Alex quickly raised her hands to Suzan's shoulders to keep her on her feet.

"Was that the first time you came from just having your nipples played with Cutie?"

Through the small trembles still rippling through her body, Alex shook her head.

"Aw, that a shame, I wanted to be your first... oh well, time to get to the real fun..." replies Suzan getting back to her feet. "Take your skirt off and go lay on my bed while I go get something."

Alex complied and removed her skirt, showing her still panty-less waist, turning around and walking to Suzan's soft bed and laying down on it on her back as she saw Suzan reaching into the bottom drawer of her dresser and remove a white container and to Alex's surprise, a diaper! It wasn't one of those bulky ones babies usually wear though, it had a more slender form that would easily be wearable and hide able under jeans and even a skirt, but it would look questionable with a skirt.

"Did you forgot what you said Cutie?" asks Suzan after she turns around and sees Alex's shocked expression.

"N-No, I remember." Replies Alex looking a bit embarrassed. "I just didn't think you were actually serious."

"Oh I was serious alright, since you can't seem to hold it, you obviously need a diaper."

Suzan the joined Alex on the bed, placing the white container on the bed, without even reading the Japanese on the container, Alex quickly recognized it as baby powder. Alex then quickly gasped upon feeling Suzan lift her legs in the air, VERY similar to the way a baby would be done when changing there diaper. Suzan then positioned the diaper under Alex's rear.

"H-Hey, wait a minute, I could at least put it on myself."

"Let's role-play a little Cutie, you be the baby and I'll be the parent."

"Well, once that diaper is on me, it's not like I really have a choice."

Suzan smiled and grabbed the baby powder and applied a generous amount to the diaper before lowering Alex's rump onto it. Not only was the diapers form slender, pressure didn't create the crinkling sounds of a normal one. Susan the spread Alex's legs a little and applied the powder to Alex's labia, before lifting the front of the diaper to cover her powdered lips and lifting the sides of the diaper and pressing them together, encasing Alex's waist in the mobile toilet.

"There, baby is properly dressed for any accidents." Claims Suzan smiling at the sight of Alex in a diaper.

Alex sat up and looked down at herself wearing the diaper and could only smile. Seeing it on her, Alex felt a sense of comfort, suddenly, the usual, normal stress of finding or going to a place to relieve themselves that people grew accustomed to, Alex felt she no longer needed to worry about. It was a sense of freedom Alex had never remembered having, and she loved it!

"Well, do you like it?" asks Suzan.

"I love it!" states Alex happily.

"Oh, really?" asks Suzan surprised by Alex enthusiasm.

"Yes! The stress of finding or reaching a toilet when I have to go, I don't feel it anymore! It's a sense of relief I've never felt before!"

"Heh, well, you should've been put back in diaper a long time ago."

"I know! I bet if people started wearing diapers again, there would be a lot more happier people in the world!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Ohh, this feeling is so wonderful, I can't describe it!"

Suzan giggled a little, but commented, "OK, well I got a surprise for you, lay on your back."

Alex does so.

"What are you about to do?"

Suzan then removed her panties, revealing her mature pussy with a thick patch of pubic hair about it and stratled Alex's chest smiling.

"Well, you can't be a baby without a pacifier." Comments placing her right hand over her crotch.

"A pacifier? You have one?"

"Heh, not yet..."

"Yet?"

Suzan sighed and Alex looked down to her crotch to see her hand slowly moving away from her crotch however something seemed to be pushing her hand from her. Just seconds later, Suzan moved her hand away and an impressive penis had grow from the top of her pussy.

Suzan smiled at Alex's shocked expression, but that was soon over as Alex immediately started streaming in fear.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" cried Alex like a little child as she squirmed frantically trying to free her arms and herself from under Susan, who was shocked at Alex's reply.

"Cutie calm down!" states Suzan puzzled.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! Screamed Alex again crying harder.

Suzan noticed Alex's focus was on her new penis and quickly figured it out and removed herself from on Alex, who immediately rushed off the bed and ran to the closed door of the room and sat down with her back pressed against it looking terrified.

Suzan soon placed her palm against the head of the penis and 'pushed' it back into her body before getting off the bed and slowly walking to and kneeling down to Alex, who was trembling severely.

"Alex..." states Suzan in the most caring voice she could. " Are you afraid of penis'?"

Through her trembling, Alex nodded her head.

Suzan placed her right hand lightly on the side of Alex's face.

"Alex, I am SO, SO, SO very sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry I frightened you so much."

"I-I-I-I..." stuttered out Alex.

Suzan slowly pulled Alex into a hug, holding her head against her chest.

"It's ok, It's ok..."states Suzan rubbing her left hand over Alex's back.

Suzan continued to embrace Alex for close to five minutes as Alex's cried and moaned as her body trembled uncontrollably.

Alex seemed to have calmed down as her trembling had stopped, but now Alex was sniffling.

"Are you feeling better Alex?"

Suzan felt Alex nod her head, and pull away from her slowly and sit against the door, wiping at her eyes and nose.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Suzan.

"No..."

"Ok, I understand."

"I-It's not w-what you t-think t-though, I wasn't, r-raped or any, thing..." sniffles out Alex.

"You just don't want to talk about it."

"Y-Yeah."

"Well I guess we'll have to continue our fun at a later date."

"N-No!" quickly replies Alex wiping at her tears. "I wanna keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, if you're sure, let's go back to the bed." Replies Suzan as she stands and offers her right hand down to Alex, who reaches for it and is pulled to her feet.

But Alex quickly gasps and places her right hand to her belly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think, that scare effected my stomach... I gotta sh*t."

"Well, you 'are' wearing a diaper."

"Yeah, I am..." replies Alex smiling. "You don't mind if I sh*t in these?"

"There disposable, so bombs away!"

"Heh, well, I don't think it's going to be very big." Laughs Alex before lowering to her knees and sitting on the heels on her feet. "Well, here I go, my first sh*t in diapers."

"You'll do great Cutie." Replies Suzan smiling and going to her bed and sitting on it and watching Alex.

Alex quickly bore down and her crap quickly began it's retreat; it was a mix of liquid and solid, soft waste. A few small logs rapidly left her body, quickly meeting the inner fabric of the diaper, before they were showered in brown waste before a number of added small logs made there rapid fire exit, in small wet farts; then more fluid waste left her rectum in a three second pee-like stream before it quickly stopped and Alex quickly groaned.

"Ohh, There's a big one coming..." commented Alex groaning as her hands formed tight fists.

There was an almost miss able bulge in the seat of Alex's diapers, but she knew the next hunk of waste was going to be the source of a large bulge.

"Nnnnnnngggggghhhhhhh!"

It was an impressive push, Alex managed to make the monster peek it head out before loosing strength, allowing it to retreat back inside her.

"NNNNnnnnGGGggggHHHHhhhhhh-Ah!"

"The next pus was better, but a little painful, the head peeked out again and Alex felt a small trickle of liquid waste behind the monster sneaking out, but again, Alex lost strength, allowing the beast to retreat again.

"Having a little trouble Cutie?"

"I-I can't, push it out, it's too big." Breathe Alex.

"Well give it everything you got!"

"Ok, third times a charm..."

"!"

Almost! The beast was putting up a good fight, Alex's latest push nearly had it beat, it was slowly forced out enough for Alex to feel it girth, it was about one and a quarter inches thick. But once again, Alex's strength failed her, and the beast retreated all the way back into the depths of Alex's rectum.

"No! I almost did it! And it when back in!" whines Alex out of breath.

"It must like you then."

"But I don't like it! Ok you piece of sh*t, your right now!"

"!"

Alex gave the monster everything she could to get rid of it, even managing to force out a short burning stream of pee as the beast was slowly evicted from it home. Just as Alex felt the beast was going to win again, Alex gave one last desperate push, it was just enough to liberate the beast from her body. The monster seemed to be the guard for what lay behind it, as Alex sigh heavily in relief, her anus was left temporarily limp as a flood of fluid rushed from her laxed hole. Before Alex clinched for a moment before her anus laxed again, allowing the last of the fluid freedom as a large number of ball-shaped pieces of crap flood out of her with the fluid. Now Alex's diaper gained the tell-tell sh*t-sag in the seat as her laxed anus allowed more waste freedom unrestricted.

"Finally! Relief!" sighs Alex.

"So you won huh?"

"Yeah, and there's a whole bunch of crap that was behind it, I'm pretty much peeing from my a*s right now."

"Heh."

Alex's uncontrollable diarrhea didn't last long though and quickly regain complete control of her anus and clinched it closed.

*sigh* "Well, I t-think after that, baby needs her passy." Comments Alex smiling.

"Heh, are you sure Alex."

"Yeah, I can't go through life scared of penis'" replies Alex standing and waddling to Suzan and returning to her knees and looking up at Suzan and closing her eyes. "Besides, not looking at it makes it easier."

"OK, are you sure Cutie?" asks Suzan sitting closer to Alex and placing her hand to her crotch again.

"Yes, just please warn me when you're going to come."

"Sure thing Cutie..."

Suzan then formed her penis again and it pointed at Alex's face.

"Open your mouth Cutie."

Alex nervously did so.

Suzan then pushed her newly form cock to Alex's mouth, but the moment Alex felt it on her lips, closed her mouth, just around the tip of the penis, and after a moment, began a sucking action. Suzan found the sight of Alex sucking on the tip of the penis quite amusing and placed her right hand on top of Alex's head.

"Heh, the way you're sucking on the tip looks like the way a baby nurses on a breast, Cutie."

Alex continued to suck on the tip of Suzan's penis for about a minute, keeping her eyes closed, before raising her right hand to the shaft. Suzan noticed Alex's hand trembling before grasping her penis, Suzan wisely chose not to comment on Alex's shaky hand, concerned that saying something would cause her fear to overtake her again, so Suzan simply caressed Alex's cheek and chin.

Alex began to stroke Suzan's penis shortly after grasping it. Alex continued this until...

"Cutie, I'm about to come."

Alex quickly stopped her hands action and her sucking, before Suzan could question Alex, she was soon shocked as Alex's hand moved to the base of her penis, before Alex slowly, but in one fluid motion take more of Suzan's penis in her mouth. Suzan noticed Alex's stop about half-way on her penis as she felt the back of Alex's mouth and the young girl seemed to gag once before quickly taking the rest of the penis in her mouth, or rather, down her throat as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Ah! C-Cutie!" gasps Suzan as she felt the tightness of Alex's throat squeezing her penis as both on her hands found the back of her head.

The pressure was just enough to send Suzan over and her cum quickly spurted out and directly down Alex's throat, two large spurts squirted from Suzan's penis before Alex quickly removed Suzan's still orgasming rod from her mouth, catching a spurt to the face before Alex leaned off to her right coughing violently.

Two more spurts of cum landed on Alex back before Suzan's orgasm waned away, before once again 'putting away' the penis and licking off the remaining cum on her hand as she get off the bed and knelt down next to Alex, who's coughing is starting to die out.

"Are you ok?" asks Suzan placing her right hand to Alex's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... it's just been awhile since I've had cum in my mouth." Replies Alex with her face towards the floor before dry hiving once and quickly placing her right hand to her mouth.

"You could've taken your mouth off you know."

"But I don't like having it on my face, but I didn't do a good job avoiding that." Replies Alex raising her right hand up to the cum on her face and trying to wipe it from her face.

"So that was the reason for the deep-throating huh?"

"Yeah, but you came too much, I couldn't take it and started choking."

"Well, I think it's time baby got cleaned." Comments Suzan moving her right hand to Alex's diaper, resting her hand on the warm bulge. "The sh*t there can't be feeling too great."

"Actually..." comments Alex sitting up and sitting on her rear, smushing the large firm large log and the number of other small ones against her butt and coating much her cheeks and part of her labia with brown paste. "It feels pretty good, and this diaper hasn't leaked at all, and there's lots of liquid crap in there."

"Well, feeling good or not, it's not safe to wear a dirty diaper." Replies Suzan standing and going to get another diaper, along with a container of wet wipes and the baby powder from the bed.

Once Suzan returned to Alex, the teen looked up at her frowning.

"Baby likes the feeling! Mommy meanie!" states Alex imitating the sound of a whiny toddler quite well.

"This is for your own good sweetie." Replies Suzan smiling and kneeling infront of Alex. "Now lay on your back so I can change you."

"No!"

"Then Baby must want a spanking, huh?"

"No mommy! Baby no want spanky! Baby sorry!" quickly replies Alex before laying on her back, with her legs spread a little.

Suzan just smiled and placed the diaper, wipes and powder to the floor beside her and reached to the sides of Alex's diaper and pulled the ends away and pulled the front of the diaper down, revealing a large mass of smushed crap sticking to Alex's butt and labia, while the small about that didn't stick, floated around in the light brown pool barely contained in the edges of the diaper.

"Oh my, you made a really big mess!" comment Suzan smiling, causing Alex to giggle.

Suzan then lifted Alex legs like before and lifted her rear from the diaper before taking a wet wipe from it's container and wiping Alex's cheeks, quickly revealing the white skin of Alex's a*s. Much of the crap on Alex came off in large chunks, making the clean up faster. Once Alex's butt and labia were clean again, Suzan pulled the dirty diaper aside and moved the clean one in position, applied the powder and reapplied the clean diaper onto Alex.

"There, doesn't Baby feel better with a clean diaper?" asks Suzan patting the crotch of Alex's diaper.

"Yeah..." replies Alex pouting.

END


	34. Not Quite

Alex doesn't make it home quick enough...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS

School had just ended a few minutes ago and the students began leaving the building in large groups, the girls wearing the burgundy school uniforms.

Alex, a sixteen year old red-head was currently walking along with her girlfriend Lynn, a seventeen year old with short black hair, but naturally blonde.

The two were talking about random things that happened during the school day, nearly halfway towards the parking lot, another girl ran up next to them, Yuu, a short-haired brunette.

"Hey you two!" greets Yuu.

"Hey." Replies Alex and Lynn.

"Lynn you drove here again?" asks Yuu.

"Yeah, you want a ride?" answers Lynn.

"No thanks, I was actually hoping you two would join me walking home."

"Oh…" replies Lynn.

"I'll join you." States Alex. "You don't mind do you Lynn?"

"Nah, I don't mind." Replies Lynn before Alex and Yuu stop walking and she continues, "See you later Alex."

"You too." Replies Alex.

Yuu and Alex soon leave the school grounds and start walking along the street towards Yuu's home, which would come first, then Lynn's. After a few moments, Alex comments…

"So, was this your plan from the start?"

"Huh?" questions Yuu looking to Alex smiling a little.

"To get me alone." Replies Alex looking back.

"N-No! It was nothing like that!" quickly states Yuu blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have a friend that I usually walk home with, but she wasn't at school."

"Oh…" replies Alex smiling. "So you're used to walking home with someone then."

"Yeah, I do walk home alone it kinda feels like I'm naked." Comments Yuu slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" asks Alex almost giggling, before suddenly gasping and placing her left hand to her crotch, over her skirt.

"Hey what's the matter!" quickly asks Yuu, but quickly realizes the problem.

"Ohh… crap…" groans Alex. "I usually don't have to pee this bad for another twenty minutes."

"What do you mean?"

Alex slowly removed her hand from her crotch and sighed.

"Well, I only pee once during school. I like the feeling of my bladder being full."

"Isn't that uncomfortable and distracting though?"

"Not really, since I like the feeling… plus, it's not like I'm desperate to go, unlike now…" replies Alex before pressing her thighs together and groaning as she feels a spasming from her bladder start up again and an aching pain attaching her urethra.

"Well, you don't look like your going to make it." States Yuu placing her right hand to Alex's left shoulder.

"N-No… I'm not…" comments Alex placing her left hand back to her crotch again and starting to squirm. "When I get to this point, I only have a few minutes before I loose it."

Yuu looked around for a moment and spotted a small alleyway a short distance in front of them.

"Hey, you can go over there and let it out." Comments Yuu pointing to the alleyway.

Alex looked up to see where Yuu was pointing and let out a small whine.

"Why does relief always look so far away…"

"Well you have only yourself to blame." Replies Yuu smiling.

"Thanks for reminding me…" comments Alex carefully spreading her legs a bit to cup her hand firmly against her labia, which actually helped, evident from a low moan from her and her squirming nearly going away.

Yuu looked behind them to see two students nearing them.

"Hey, you might want to hurry, there's people coming."

"Ok, ok…"

With her hand pressed against her crotch, Alex was able to move, but it was clearly stressed as each step caused her urethra to quiver with uncertainty and an annoying throbbing pain as the urine in her overly full bladder sloshed around pressing against the entrance to her urethra.

Alex managed four steps before stopping and groaning as she squeezed her legs together, a strong spasm had suddenly taken her bladder and made it seem like it had shrunk a little as the effort to keep her urethra free of urine was becoming tiring, and the needle-like sensations flowing through the small tube wasn't helping.

"Come on Alex, you're going to have to go faster than that." Comments Yuu. "Unless you like having strangers watch."

"I-I don't think I'm going to make it… I'm starting to lose it…" groans Alex as she feels her urethra throbbing and very slowly feeling her hold weakening to allow a very small amount of urine to make it's way through and Alex managed to stop right at the exit to her panties. "I-It's coming…"

Yuu had an idea and placed her right hand to Alex's back and started to push, forcing Alex to step forward, causing her to gasp as her walking opened her urethra enough for the stream of pee in her to begin it's journey to her panties, slowly creating a growing, darkened wet spot on them.

"H-Hey! S-Stop! That isn't helping!" whines Alex.

"Would you rather stand there and piss yourself or pee as you walk? Keep trying to hold it and you won't make a trail until your nearly there…" replies Yuu before glancing to the ground behind Alex and only seeing a few drops.

Alex understood what Yuu was doing and quickly complied, and began to quickly walk on her own as she felt the urine in her starting to speed it's retreat. About two yards from the alley, Alex immediately resorted to a rapid pee-walk jest before her hold left her completely and her urethra opened and a gush of urine flooded her panties and inner thighs, creating a quite obvious stain on the ground which trailed with her into the alley.

Yuu quickly walked into the alley behind Alex to see her leaning on the wall facing it as urine steamed down her legs to her sock and shoes.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" moans Alex as a rather large puddle formed under her shaking legs.

As Yuu watched Alex relive herself for about thirty seconds and still continuing to feed the large pool of liquid under her, which now began to head out of the alleyway, Yuu commented…

"Wow, you really had a lot in you!"

Another thirty seconds later, Alex hand finally stopped and turned around in the huge puddle of her urine and her now soggy socks.

"Whoo, I felt a lot better now."

"I bet you do! How in the world can you hold that much!"

"Training!" replies Alex smiling.

"Can I see your panties?"

"Ok…"

Alex lifted her skirt to reveal the large wet spot on her white panties that had nearly traveled completely over her pubic area, the fabric was wet enough to clearly reveal her labia.

END


	35. Alex's First Erotic Asphyxiation Experie

Alex discovers a shocking act that Lynn and her mom like to do

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS, YURI, TOILET WATERSPORTS and SCAT, EROTIC ASPHYXIATION

NOTE: Erotic asphyxiation is the practice of intentionally reducing the amount of oxygen to the brain during sexual stimulation in order to heighten the received pleasure from orgasm.

"Tadaimaaaa! (I'm hoooome!)" Announces Alex happily as she closes the door behind her after walking into Lynn and her mom's home, which was, as much as she visited, thought of as her second home.

Alex wore yellow long-sleeve shirt and a blue pleated skirt. As she removed her shoes though, she heard a loud thud from upstairs; intrigued, Alex quickly placed her shoes to the side and began to walk up the nearby stairs.

"Hey, is everything ok?" asks Alex as she makes her way to the second floor.

As she walked down the hall, she soon heard someone coughing from Suzan's room (Lynn's mom).

"What happened?" asks Alex

Soon though, the door opened and Lynn greeted Alex, she was nude and the wings on her head were exposed, Lynn also had her right hand up to her neck rubbing it.

"Hey Lynn, what happened, are you ok?" asks Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" replies Lynn before walking past Alex.

Alex still looked a little worried as she watched Lynn walk away from her, but once she looked back into the room, she saw Suzan, who was also nude, picking up a chair that was in front of the bed.

"What were you two doing in he-" asks Alex as she walks into the room but stops once she sees a white rope hanging from the ceiling with a hoop at the end. "Is that a noose?" asks Alex surprised to see something like that.

"Yep." Answers Suzan as she positions the chair under it.

"Why do you have that?" asks Alex before gasping, "Lynn wasn't trying to hang herself was she?" adds Alex quickly walking next to Suzan.

"Well, yes and no, it's not what you think though." Answers Suzan as she turns around to face Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what erotic asphyxiation is?" asks Suzan.

"Erotic asphyxiation?" questions Alex before looking down a little and thinking. "Hmmm… erotic asphyxiation… the erotic obviously means sexual… and asphyxiation means…" after a few seconds silently gasped and looked up to Suzan. "People have died doing that! Why would Lynn want to do that!"

"She doesn't do it that often, and it makes orgasms stronger."

"But no orgasm is worth risking dying over."

"Well that's your opinion, but I assure you, your precious Lynn is completely safe." Replies Suzan smiling.

"But still…"

"Ever try it?" Came Lynn's voice from the door.

Alex quickly turned around, seeing Lynn with a large cup of water in her left hand and replied, "Of course not! I can't believe you do."

"Whoa, it's not like I do it all the time, at most, I do it two times a month." Replies Lynn before drinking from the cup.

"If you do it so little, why do you then?"

"Because there's nothing like it, theirs a rush that goes though you when you come and can't breathe, it makes the orgasm stronger than you ever thought possible."

Alex frowned slightly, "You make it sound so wonderful…"

"It is, but I'll be the last person to try and convince someone to try it."

"Would you like to try it?" asks Suzan. "I promise you'd be able to walk away after."

After a moment of thought, Alex commented, "… I gotta go pee, I'll think it over, I'll come back with an answer." Before walking past Lynn and out of the room.

"Well it's your turn now." States Lynn to Suzan.

Alex walked into the bathroom, to the toilet and pulled down her skirt and panties before placing her butt to the cold seat. Sighing once, Alex relaxed her urethra and shuddered lightly as the small amount of urine that collected in her bladder was freed with the sound of a light stream meeting the water below.

Once Alex's bladder was empty she decided to see if any poop was ready to leave and pushed lightly and with an airy fart, and feeling movement in her bowels, smiled as there was poop ready to leave her. With a pleasant moan, Alex's anus puckered and dilated as a smooth brown turd emerged from her and calmly journeyed to the yellow tinted water below. Its nose touched the water's surface before it broke off under its weight and plunked into the water and floating up to the surface. A slightly thicker turd quickly slid out of Alex before she clinch, pinching it off and joined the first as both small logs sunk to the bottom.

There was one more left to leave and Alex quickly began it's evacuation, her anus dilating again and the last turd quickly snaked out, from it's speed it didn't break off as it entered the water. Alex herself giggled a little from feeling of the long log leaving her, the last of it left with a small fart as Alex felt that her butt was now empty and reached to the roll of toilet paper and wiped her labia clean, then her butt, which wasn't too dirty.

After feeling clean, Alex stood back up and pulled up her panties and skirt and turned around to look at what she had produced before flushing the toilet, the last log that left her had coiled around the first two.

Alex washed her hands then exited the bathroom.

Upon returning to Suzan's room, she saw the adult sitting on the chair under the noose with Lynn on her knees in front of her with her face between her mothers thighs, Suzan also held Lynn's small wing between her finger's and ribbing them, which Lynn was moaning a little from.

Suzan looked up to see that Alex had returned and smiled, "Hey Cutie, what's your decision?"

"I'll try it… but you're sure that I'll be fine?"

"You have my word."

"… OK then." Replies Alex before she starts to remove her clothes.

Lynn then stopped what she was doing and looking back to Alex, "You don't mind if I watch do you?"

"No."

Lynn then stood and walked to the side while Suzan stood as well and waited for Alex to finish removing her clothes, once she did and stood there nude like Lynn and Suzan, the older woman then instructed, "Now come over here and stand on the chair."

Nervous, Alex nodded her head and walked to the chair and carefully stepped up onto it, after a little shaking, she was steady. Alex was face-to-face with the noose, the chair was no longer shaking, but she was. Suzan then reached up and rapped the loop over Alex's head and around her neck before tightening it.

"You know how this works right?" asks Suzan.

"C-Can you remind me?" asks Alex nervously.

"Of course, I'm going to rub your clit till you come, and at the point that you come, I'll kick away the chair your standing on, since this is your first time, after five seconds, I'll grab your hips and push you up and Lynn will stand the chair back up."

"Well, five seconds isn't long without air…"

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

Suzan then looked down to Alex's crotch and smiled as she saw that her labia were moist. "In more ways than one…"

"Don't worry Alex…" states Lynn. "Five seconds are gonna go by so quick you'll probably want to do it again."

"…"

Suzan stuck her right index finger into Alex's pussy for a moment to cover her finger in wetness before placing it to her clit and beginning to rub, quickly bringing out a moaning from her.

"Wow Cutie, you're as hard as a little rock!" comments Suzan as she pinches Alex's clit between her index and thumb. "The anticipation is going to make you come quicker."

Sure enough, just a few seconds after Suzan started stimulating Alex's rock hard clit, she came, releasing a loud moan before she suddenly felt a hard tightness around her neck, releasing an almost sickening gag as Alex's dangling legs flailed around looking for something to stand on as she at the same time sent her hands up to her neck to the robe cutting off her air, but nearly immediately a hard gag for air came from her as her orgasm she had forgotten about for the few seconds of breathlessness came back to her hard and Suzan and Lynn saw Alex's body go ridged as a jet of cum left her urethra as her body swayed a little.

Just as Alex light-headed and the pleasure surging through her body, it quickly faded as she felt pressure on her hips, air flood her lungs and a solidness on her feet. Upon coming back to awareness, she gasped loudly as a second, hard stream of cum let her. Alex's legs had felt numb, like noodles as they shook, unable to stand on her own and Suzan continuing to hold her hips as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

"Hey Lynn, hold her up, I'll remove the rope." States Suzan.

Lynn then reached up to Alex's hips hand held onto them as Suzan reached up to the noose and loosened it and removed it from Alex's neck. Lynn lightened her hold on Alex and allowed her to pretty much fall onto Lynn, who moved aside the chair and sat Alex down on the floor, still shaking.

"Heh, awesome huh?" asks Lynn smiling.

"I-I-I… squirt…ed…" replies Alex shaking from the pleasure still flowing through her.

"Yep, we saw." Commented Lynn.

End


	36. Changes and Party

Lynn discovers herself changing, hey, at least it was at home  
>Suzan offers Lynn a pizza party with her friends, which quickly turn into a wet compitition.<p>

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH/CLASSIC), BITING, WATERSPORTS, WATERSPORTS, SCAT, DIAPER-PLAY

Disclaimer: This is an Original fic, but the characters of Azumanga Diaho and Darkstalkers appear, I don't own Azumanga Diaho/Darkstalkers or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction.

It's mid-day, Alex is once again at Lynn's home, the two in the latter's room, naked on the bed and pleasuring the other.

Alex was the one on her back, Lynn laying on top of her, the two were currently engaged in a kiss while Alex's right hand was up to Lynn's left, small black wing protruding from her head, rubbing the webbing of the small addition, which Alex found out long ago that it gave Lynn pleasure.

The two soon ended the kiss, Lynn raising her head up a little and smiling down at Alex.

"I'm winning yanno." Comments Lynn.

"Well, we can't have that can we? Besides, your cum is starting to get cold." Replies Alex.

There was a quite decent sized wet spot under Alex, which was Lynn's evidence of orgasm and Alex's rear end was sitting right in the middle of the cooling fluid.

"Well, I guess we better get started again then…" states Lynn before she moves down Alex's body a little.

Lynn sat on her knees between Alex's legs and sent her right leg over Alex's left and lifted Alex's right before resting her wet crotch against Alex's and began to grind her hips against Alex's, who also mirrored Lynn's action.

Both girl's moan in pleasure as their slick lower lips moved against the other. Although Alex also provided movement as well, Lynn did the majority, controlling the speed and vigorousness of the action, regardless of who was controlling it though, the pleasure the two were experiencing was obvious, within just a minute, the two were moaning loud and long and Lynn was rubbing her crotch against Alex's rapidly.

From this rapid thrusting, Alex was first to release a sudden louder moan, signaling her reaching orgasm as her body froze up for a moment as she moaned out from the pleasure of her orgasm. While Alex had stopped moving, Lynn hadn't and continued, feeling her orgasm approaching and trying to make Alex's orgasm stronger and longer, succeeding in both.

Towards the end of Alex's orgasm, it was Lynn's turn to cry out as her climax came, her cum squirting out of her and flooding both her and Alex's pussies in her warm bodily fluid. At the end of Lynn's squirting, she shuttered visibly and releases Alex's right leg and returns to laying on Alex, both girls enjoying feeling the other shake.

"Still won." Comments Lynn smiling.

"At least my butt isn't as cold anymore." Replies Alex returning the smile.

Alex soon felt Lynn licking the left of her neck and smiled even more at what Lynn was going to do next and placed her right hand to the back of Lynn's head before she gasping out softly at feeling Lynn's bite, her two elongated teeth sinking into the blushed skin of Alex's neck.

"Ohhh… Lynn…" moans Alex as her pussy began to produce arousal fluid again.

From the time Lynn had become comfortable with feeding on Alex, Lynn soon began to be able to control herself with how much she could take from Alex with out leaving the redhead too drained to stand.

For about a minute, The two enjoyed the exchange, Alex giving and Lynn taking Alex moved her left hand to Lynn's back and moved her hand up and down, rubbing Lynn's back, but Alex's hands soon encountered two large lumps toward the middle of Lynn's back. Puzzled by this, Alex opened her eyes but before she could even try to question Lynn about it, she was shocked as she saw that Lynn's once small, 2 inch long (when extended) wings were now a MUCH larger size, at most a foot in length, now instead of them being completely black, the hard, spine-like parts were a light green shade.

"Ah! What the hell!" gasps Alex.

Alex's sudden outburst causes Lynn to quickly detach herself from Alex's neck, causing the two punctures to bleed a little.

"W-What! Did I hurt you!" asks Lynn quickly growing concerned.

"Your wings! There huge now!"

"Huh?" questioned Lynn raising her left hand up and quickly discovering the change in size. "What the fu*k!" gasps Lynn quickly getting off of Alex and rushing to the mirror that sits on her dresser and gasping at her wings, "WHAT THE FU*K!"

Lynn quickly turned around and looked to Alex who was smiling. "What are you smiling about!"

"Hehe, now you kinda look like Lillith and Morrigan do."

"My wings weren't this big when you were playing with them earlier were they!" asks Lynn, clearly stressed about her new change.

"No, but I felt two bumps on your back a moment ago." Replies Alex.

"WHAT!" gasps Lynn quickly sending her hand behind her and managed to feel the bumps Alex's talked about.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I'm not even a whole demon!" states Lynn panicked.

"What's so bad about it?" asks Alex.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I CAN'T HIDE THIS like my mom can!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Replies Alex looking embarrassed at her forgetfulness.

Lynn then ran out of her room yelling, "MOOOOOM!"

Alex quickly followed and reached Lynn in the living room as Suzan walked into the room; who was quickly surprised by Lynn's new wing size.

"Mom what's happening to me! I thought my wings couldn't get this big! I'm only half demon!"

"Heh, well, just because your half demon doesn't necessarily mean you won't have all the traits." Replies Suzan before raising her right hand to Lynn's left wing. "They look quite nice though."

"I don't care if they look nice! I can't go to school like this! There's no way I can hide them, and there's two lumps on my back, that means I'll be getting those wings too! Mom there has to be SOMETHING you can do?"

"Umm…" replies Suzan looking lost, "I can see if Morrigan knows something."

Not 2 seconds later, the doorbell rung and Lynn gasps and rushed to and up the stairs, with Alex following while Suzan answered the door, it was Morrigan, dressed in a white shirt and jeans.

"Hello Suzan." Greets Morrigan smiling.

"Hey Morrigan, you came at a perfect time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's been an issue that's come up with Lynn, I figured you may know what to do, being the older one of course." Replies Suzan.

"Well, I'll do my best." States Morrigan walking into the house and Suzan closing the door.

"Where's Lillith?" asks Suzan.

"She's currently occupied at the castle." Comments Morrigan smiling.

Suzan then called Lynn back down, informing her that it was Morrigan, Lynn soon after walked back down the stairs, followed by Alex.

"Oh my…" comments Morrigan grinning at Lynn's appearance.

"Do you know why this is happening to me?" asks Lynn walking in front of Morrigan.

"Turn around." Comments Morrigan.

Lynn does so and Morrigan sees the two lumps on Lynn's back. Morrigan then did the 'Mmmm' sound, which annoyed Lynn, who quickly turned around.

"Don't do that annoying doctor Mmm'ing thing! Do you know what's wrong with me or not!"

"Heh, nothing's wrong with you, you're perfectly fine."

"Then what's the deal wing my wings and the ones that are trying to come out of my back!"

"It's simple, thanks to your moms strong demon blood that flows through you, you feeding on Alex has strengthened your body enough to start your change towards being more succubus than human."

"Are you saying I'm becoming less human?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, part of you will always be human, but your slowly gaining more powers that all succubus have." Replies Morrigan.

"Alex then spoke up, "Oh! Like that one where you turn into a bunch of bats?"

"Yep."

"Fu*k the bats." States Lynn, "So does that mean, I could make my wings disappear completely like you, mom and Lillith can?"

"Eventually, yes, But I don't think you'll be able to reach that point before Monday, especially with just one human."

Lynn then sighed, "OK, what is it that I have to do?"

"Well, with my help, you'll be hiding your wings by tomorrow morning." Replies Morrigan.

"Really! What do I do!" asks Lynn excitedly.

"Feed on a virgin."

"What!"

"If you want to be able to hide what you are as soon as 'demonly' possible, it's the only way, how about it?"

"Where are you going to find a virgin anyway?" replies Lynn.

"Don't worry, I could have you a virgin in thirty minutes, but I'd prefer we do this at night."

"I don't have to kill the person do I?" asks Lynn.

"No, you don't have to."

" *sigh* … Ok then, I'm in, it's not like I have a choice." replies Lynn little reluctantly.

"Good, I'll come back here at midnight with your human snack."

"Don't call the person that…" replies Lynn before turning and walking back to and up the stairs, followed by Alex.

-Later that day, about 11:37 PM-

Alex had gone home a few hours earlier and Lynn sat on her bed in her room, just wearing her underwear. It was no surprise Lynn looked nervous at the upcoming event.

Suddenly, Morrigan's voice came at Lynn's left, "You ready?"

"AH!" gasps Lynn quickly jumping up onto her bed and moving herself to the headboard. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Heh, sorry, but I couldn't exactly walk up to the front door yanno." Replies Morrigan, she was dressed in her usual purple leotard and see-through tights with a bat motif, both pair of her own purple wings visible.

Morrigan also had a young, blonde, nude girl at her right side, standing there with her eyes blank. The girl looked no older than 9.

"That's the girl?" questions Lynn. "Isn't she too young, and what's wrong with her eyes?

"Yep, this is the one, and no, she not too young, actually, the younger the better, and I put her in a temporary trance, she won't remember what happens." Answers Morrigan.

"Well, I don't know if I'm alright feeding on a girl as young as her." States Lynn looking concerned.

"Oh come on, she won't even remember it." States Morrigan. "Virgins are like a delicacy…" adds Morrigan as she walks to the girl's right and kneels down beside her and places her right hand gently on the young girl's hairless labia. "Their energy is pure, it's MUCH better than any other source. I've had to restrain myself from draining this little cutie dry. If you don't hurry and make up your mind, I just might take your snack from you."

Morrigan then caresses the young girl's folds, which causes her to coo and Morrigan moves her fingers away to reveal a few string of the girl's wetness.

"Oh, look at how wet she is Lynn, she's all ready for you." Comments Morrigan placing a few fingers in her mouth.

"W-Wait, so I have to use her sexual energy? I can't bite her?" asks Lynn.

"Well if you want to leave a mark on her for her parents to find…" comments Morrigan.

"Da*nmit…" mutters Lynn. "The last time I did it, I nearly killed someone."

"It's just like biting Lynn, just a lot faster." States Morrigan getting to her feet and picking up the girl in her arms and laying her in front of Lynn on her back and spreading the young girl's legs in front of her.

"B-But, what if I get carried away? What if I take too much from her? What if-" states Lynn before Morrigan places two fingers on her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, I'll be watching."

Morrigan removed her fingers and Lynn sighed, "…Ok, I'll give it a try."

"Good, you do remember how to do it don't you?"

"Yeah, I think, I just need to have my mouth and my teeth at least touching her pussy when to comes right?"

"Bingo."

"OK…" replies Lynn sitting up and looking to the girl's face. "Sorry." States Lynn before moving herself onto her stomach with her face in front of the young girl's pussy.

Lynn then places her hands on the girl's thighs to hold her still before starting to lick at the girl's clit, which quickly brought out the young girl's moans. Lynn continued to flick her tongue over the girl's clit until the moment she could literally taste the young girl's energy.

'Mmm, so this is the taste of a virgin…' thinks Lynn. 'Tastes like honey…'

Morrigan heard Lynn 'Mmm' and smiled, "You can taste it can't you? That means she's about to come."

As the young girl's moans quickly increased and so did Lynn's, Morrigan saw the two lumps on Lynn's back growing bigger until the skin just began to break, but there was no blood.

The young girl suddenly cried out, causing her to arch her body up, but after her sudden gasp from coming, she quickly released another gasp and her entire body seemed to lock up as Lynn's hold on her legs immediately tightened, nearly digging her nails into the young girl's skin as she feed on sexual energy for only the second time in her life. The young girl was clearly in some kind of discomfort as Lynn's drained her.

In the few seconds this occurred, Lynn's wings suddenly sprung out from her back, which were also a green tint like the ones on her head.

Seconds after Lynn's wings emerged, the young girl fell back onto the bed limp, and passed out and Lynn raised herself up and sat on her legs smiling and licking her lips.

"Ohhhh! That was SOOOOOOOO good! But it ran out too quick!" states Lynn.

As Lynn relishes in the lingering taste, she soon gasps, "Wait a minute! I ran out!" she opened her eyes to see the girl splayed out on the bed limply. "Oh no! I knew this would happen! She's dead! I killed a little girl!" states Lynn panicked.

"No ya didn't." states Morrigan simply.

"What!" gasps Lynn quickly looking to Morrigan.

"There's a limit to how much you can take from a virgin, they don't have much to give, but what they do give, it's very, very, 'potent'. You'll see what I mean if you look behind you." Answers Morrigan.

Lynn looks behind her and sees her new wings.

"Heh, it's weird how the wings are lower than normal wings, their not up towards my shoulders… anyway, I can admire them later, how do I make them go away?"

"It's really simple…" states Morrigan, before Lynn suddenly gasps as her wings from her back suddenly morph into six tendrils and wrap around her body.

"Ah! What the hell!"

This quickly caused Morrigan to laugh.

"Hey! Stop Laughing!" states Lynn trying to free herself. "How do I make them go back to being wings!"

"Stop thinking about them being tentacles maybe?" answers Morrigan smiling.

After a moment, the tendril's released Lynn and returned to being wings.

"As you just found out…" begins Morrigan, "Your wings respond to what your thinking, why were you thinking of tentacles anyway?"

"No reason, so to make them go away, I just need to think it?" replies Lynn before closing her eyes, then the wings on her head and back shrink and retract into her head and back. Lynn then opens her eyes and look behind her, smiling at not seeing her wings then raising her hand to her head. "Awesome! No need for that black hair dye anymore!"

"Well, now that your happy, I'll be taking the young girl back to where I got her. I'll come back tomorrow to teach you some stuff now that you have all your powers." Replies Morrigan picking up the girl.

"OK."

"Heh, chow." Replies Morrigan before changing her and the girl into a bunch of bats and leaving out through her door.

"So that's how you got in here to scare me…"

-A few days later, Wednesday, 5:57 PM-

"Yeah! Once again, Lynn the Sniper wins again!" cheered Lynn as she and Alex sat on the bed playing a FPS game on Lynn's new Playstation 3.

Both girl's were still wearing the burgundy school uniforms. Lynn's hair was no longer dyed black, her natural blonde hair was finally free to be seen.

"Da*nmit! It's not fair! I can't even reach you!" groans Alex frustrated.

"Heh, that's the point when you're a sniper." Comments Lynn.

Before long though, Lynn's on screen avatar was killed by a computer character.

"Ah fu*k!" gasps Lynn.

"Heh, now you have to find the rifle again." Teases Alex.

Lynn then had a string of bad luck, dying numerous times from Alex and the computer, a couple times she picked up the sniper rifle only to ether get blown up or shot.

"Aw come on! That's the fourth time in a row!" complained Lynn.

"Heh, sucks to be only good with one weapon huh?"

Lynn didn't comment about this, but a few minutes later, Lynn managed to get a hold of the rifle and avoid getting killed this time and got to her so called 'Spot' and began to pick off the computer players once again.

"The snipers back baby!" states Lynn happily.

Alex was silent now, as the minutes passed, and Lynn picking off enemies left and right, Alex soon had a rocket fly past her from behind and turned around to shoot at her attacker, but as she did, she was backing away, directly into Lynn's line of sight. And just a second later, Alex's screen turned red.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" states Lynn.

"I was distracted!"

"Excuses, excuses…" replies Lynn mockingly. "And with that, I end with my lone bullet into your head." Adds Lynn placing her controller down and standing, "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Yeah, run away you one-trick pony!" teases Alex.

Lynn soon made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of pop, then taking a cup from the nearby cabinet. When Lynn was putting away the bottle, Suzan walked in, wearing a shirt and jeans.

"Oh Lynn, I was just about to come talk to you, would you like to have a pizza party?"

"Um, sure, but why, what the occasion?" replies Lynn.

"No occasion, thought you just might want to invite a few of your friends over, hang out and have pizza and stuff." Answers Suzan.

"Oh, thanks!" replies Lynn smiling. "What day will it be?"

"How does Saturday sound?"

"Great, that gives me plenty of time to ask my friends."

Lynn was about to leave the kitchen when Suzan spoke up again.

"Hey Lynn, can you tell Cutie to meet me in my room? I have a surprise for her that she'll love."

"Sure."

Lynn the exited the room and headed back upstairs to find Alex trying to dicided which game to play next.

"Hey Alex, my mom said to meet her at her room, she has a surprise for you."

"OK." Replies Alex getting to her feet. "I wonder what it could be, I love surprises." Adds Alex before walking pass Lynn and out of her room and going to Suzan's room and waiting outside the door.

Alex didn't need to wait long as Suzan came up the stairs and walked to her.

"Hey Cutie, your gonna love what I got for you." States Suzan smiling before walking into her room and Alex following behind.

After Suzan closes the door, she walks to her dresser and opens the top drawer, reaches into it with a hand and removing a rather thick pair of solid blue panties.

"Is that it?" asks Alex looking a little puzzled.

"Yep!" replies Suzan walking in front of Alex smiling. "But these aren't want you think, their not panties, their a diaper, that why they look a lot thicker."

"A diaper?" replies Alex smiling. "Other than it's thickness, it looks just like a normal pair of panties."

Suzan then offered the diaper to Alex who took it and examined it, while Suzan states, "Well there not, and that diaper there is very special."

"Hey, what's this in the crotch?" questions Alex as she sees a black strip lining the inner crotch of the diaper.

"'That', Cutie, it what makes them special, you can pee and sh*t yourself silly in these and no one would ever know, When your waste contacts that strip there, it simply, disappears."

Alex then gave Suzan a, 'your kidding' grin, "Are you serious? Something like that would be too awesome for words."

"It's true Cutie, if you don't believe me, try them out yourself."

"Where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about that, there yours now." Replies Suzan as she kneels down in front of Alex and reaches under her skirt to pull down Alex's white panties.

"Heh, ok, I'll try them out, I have to go anyway." States Alex before stepping out of her panties and placing her feet through the leg holes of the diaper and pulling it to hug her waist. "Hmm, there a little snug, but better than too loose."

Alex then lifted her skirt to expose the diaper as Suzan asks, "So, how does it feel?"

"It's actually pretty comfortable, it feels like I'm wearing panties, thick ones but…"

"Heh, just imagine, you sitting at your desk at school peeing and sh*ting with not a single person knowing and you don't have a big mess your sitting in."

"Yeah, that does sound nice, but I like the wet gooey mess that comes from pissing and crapping myself too." Replies Alex.

Soon after, Alex closed her eyes and sighed, releasing her bladder and flooding her new diaper with her golden colored liquid. At feeling the sensation of the crotch of the diaper latch onto her labia, Alex gasps at the unexpected feeling, clinching up her urethra for a moment before it laxing again.

"It feels like it's attaching itself to me."

"Heh, I guess it doesn't want to miss a drop."

"It does feel a little weird not feeling the pee build up and spread though, but having the convenience of going without having much mess to clean up after is pretty nice though." comments Alex as she places her right hand to her crotch, her peeing starting to taper off. "Heh, but thanks for these." Adds Alex as she peeing comes to a stop.

"I'm glad you like it, I hope you get a lot of use out of it." Replies Suzan before she leaves out of the room.

Alex picked up her panties on the floor and followed Suzan out and heads back to Lynn's, finding the blonde sitting on the edge of her bed with her right hand under the waistband of her skirt, her eyes were closed, obviously enjoying herself. Alex smiled at this and slowly walked towards her, but after a few steps…

"I heard you walk in." states Lynn before opening her eyes and looking at Alex, who frowns.

"Darn, I wanted to scare you the moment you came." replies Alex smiling.

"What's up with your panties?" asks Lynn noticing Alex's panties in her right hand.

"Oh, Your mom's surprise was a special diaper she got for me…" replies Alex lifting her skirt up to show Lynn the blue diaper she wore. "I can piss and crap myself all I want in these and it just disappears in this black thing lining the inner crotch."

"Well, good for you." Replies Lynn. "OH! By the way, my mom said I can have a pizza party and invite our friends, you wanna come?"

"Oh sure! What's the party for?" asks Alex walking to the bed and sitting next to Lynn.

"Just to have fun and hang out."

"Well that's a good a reason as any, what day is the party and who do you think we should invite?"

"The Parties on Saturday, and I was thinking Mihama and Tomo for sure." Replies Lynn.

"Oh, how Sakaki, Osaka, Yomi, Sarah and Amy, and Yuu."

"Heh, if Sakaki comes, then we can't forget Kaorin."

-Three days later, Saturday, 2:39 P.M.-

Ultimately, Lynn and Alex asked ten of their friends, Chiyo, Tomo, Koyomi, Ayumu, Sakaki, Kagura, Kaorin, Yuu, Sarah and Amy, if they'd like to come to Lynn's home on Saturday to hang out, hang fun and eat lots of pizza. However, only five of them were able to make it, Chiyo, Tomo, Kaorin, Ayumu and Sakaki.

Once everyone was gathered, the seven girls all converged in the living room; Chiyo, Kaorin and Sakaki shared one of the two couches, and of course, Kaorin choose to sit in the middle of the two, however she sat closer to Chiyo than Sakaki, her face seemed to have a permanent shade of red as she ate pizza and drank some pop. Ayumu though had the second couch all to herself at the moment as Alex had left shortly earlier, to get two more boxes of pizza. Lynn and Tomo sat in the two remaining single cushioned chairs on opposite sides of the table. These two had eaten the most pizza out of all the girl's, having silently begun a 'Who can eat the most pizza' competition between them; both were currently tied with eight slices, one whole pizza.

After they finished there 9th slice each, they both placed there hands on there stomach groaning a little, Lynn released a small burp before sighing. Chiyo 'tried' to be the voice of reason…

"Miss Lynn, Miss Tomo, maybe you should stop, you guys don't look so good."

"Nevar!" exclaimed Tomo thrusting her right fist into the air. "Tomo doesn't quit! She never quits, She goes full steam ahead!" states Tomo over enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" added Lynn quickly standing. "Surrender is for the weak!"

"Da*n straight!" agrees Tomo standing as well.

Although, seconds later as Alex came back into the living room carrying two new pizza boxes, Lynn suddenly heaved and quickly placed her right hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Yeah! Tomo the Great wins again!" cheers Tomo before soon placing her hands over her stomach and looking worried, "Uh oh…"

Tomo then quickly ran away too, but up the stairs to the bathroom. Tomo fortunately made it to the bathroom in time, locking the door and rushing to the toilet before dropping her pants and placing her tense rump on the cold seat. Though the coldness hardly registered to Tomo as she immediately felt her bowels relieve themselves, feeling a large, but quite soft turd slide out of her rectum with little effort from her.

Tomo simply sighed in sweat smelly relief as the soft log of waste flowed out of her body in one long, pleasant motion with no clenching from her anus.

Only when the tail end of the long snake left her rectum did her anus clench. This was only a short recess though as just about six second later, Tomo felt more pressure at her exit and laxed, allowing another thick and soft log freedom, but this one came in a few parts before the flow stopped once again and Tomo clinched her anus once more.

Tomo then waited for more waste to come and leave her, after about ten seconds, she felt waste ready to leave and relaxed again, but it didn't move much. It was now time to push, with a soft grunt, the slightly stubborn waste was evacuated from her body, lasting just about seven seconds before it ended with a fart.

"Woo…That was a good poop." Comments Tomo smiling.

Tomo figured she was done but waited exactly two minutes to see if there was more to come, there wasn't, even after the pop she had earlier, she didn't have to pee; so with nothing left to leave her body, Tomo gathered some tissue from the roll to her left and wiped herself, repeating it two more times before lifting her pants back up and flushing the toilet.

When Tomo returned to the living room, Lynn had returned to her chair and eating yet another slice of pizza.

"I'm ready for more now!" states Tomo happily and sitting back down in her chair. "You wanna try to redeem yourself Lynn?" adds Tomo mockingly.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" replies Lynn smiling.

Tomo was about to answer when Alex cut in.

"Oh! Hey, what about a pop drinking contest? Who ever can drink the most cup of pop before going to the bathroom."

"Oh that's perfect!" exclaims Tomo, "I'm gonna win this for sure!"

"Oh really? I bet your going to be rushing to the bathroom before I even get close." Replies Lynn.

"Oh? Then how about we make it a little more interesting?" asks Tomo grinning.

"Interesting how?"

"We're not allowed to go to the bathroom! One of us is going to wet ourselves and they have to go the rest of the day wearing their peed in pants!"

"WHAT!" gasps both Chiyo and Kaorin shocked, Sakaki and Ayumu looked surprised as well. "W-Wait a second you two…" adds Chiyo, "Isn't this going a bit too far?"

"You're on!" states Lynn smiling. "Let's make it even better though, who ever loses, has to wear a diaper to school!"

At this addition, Alex, who was currently eating, suddenly began choking on a hunk of chewed pizza she was swallowing, she quickly hit her chest quickly and soon dislodged the hunk of pizza in her throat and down it.

"Deal!" replies Tomo. "I can't wait to see you in a diaper."

Hey, you guys want in on this?" asks Lynn to Chiyo. "You don't have to diaper and wearing peed clothes thing.

"U-Um…" replies Chiyo.

"N-No way!" replies Kaorin.

"I'll join!" states Ayumu raising a hand.

"What about you Sakaki?" asks Tomo.

"U-Uh…" replies Sakaki blushing, but Lynn quickly cut in.

"Sakaki has an unfair advantage! She's huge! Her bladder would beat us all!"

Sakaki looked a little saddened at Lynn quickly implying that she couldn't join.

"What's wrong Lynn? Scared you'll lose?" teases Tomo.

"O-Of course not!"

"Ok then, Sakaki, you can join us." Replies Tomo to Sakaki.

"But, I… uh…" replies Sakaki embarrassed.

"Come on Sakaki, it'll be fun!" states Ayumu.

"Well… ok, I guess." Replies Sakaki smiling a little.

"If Sakaki's doing it, then I'll join to!" states Kaorin.

"Great, let's start the game!" cheers Tomo.

After that, everyone but Chiyo and Alex began drinking cup after cup of pop, quickly empting one whole bottle, then a second and by the end of the third one, Kaorin was clearly showing signs of a need to relieve her bladder, placing a hand between her closed legs. Lynn and Tomo had shown signs she were still in control of the outward display, Ayumu and Sakaki seemed to be just fine.

A few drinks later though…

"Oohhhh… I don't know how much more I can take…" whined Kaorin who now had both of her hands between her trembling legs.

Kaorin clearly wasn't going to make it much longer and just a few moments later, she gasps, "Ahh! It's coming!" and shoots up to her feet and runs around the table to and up the stairs.

"Four left…" comments Tomo smiling.

"Ayumu doesn't even look like she has to go." Comments Lynn.

"Yeah, your right, you got competition Sakaki!" states Tomo.

Lynn then noticed Ayumu staring blankly into space.

"Hey, she's cheating, she's spacing out in the middle of the game!" gasps Lynn.

"Huh? Hey Osaka…" replies Tomo looking to Ayumu.

Ayumu simply sat there, until Tomo clapped her hands in front of her face, quickly snapping her out of her spacing out with a gasp from her before she quickly jammed her hands between her legs, groaning before soft moan left her lips.

"I'm really sorry Lynn." States Ayumu. "I couldn't hold it long enough to get up."

"It's ok."

"And then their were three…" comments Tomo.

"Back to the drinking!" replies Lynn.

The three remaining girls then resumed drinking the pop, towards the end of the forth bottle of pop, Lynn was first to place her hand against her crotch, which of course Tomo commented on before she herself placed a hand to her crotch.

"Ohhh, I'm starting not to feel good…" groans Lynn placing her other hand on her stomach.

"Me too…" replies Tomo slowly. "I feel like I'm gonna burst."

Meanwhile, Sakaki STILL looked fine, Kaorin, who had returned, with a large wet area on her pants, clearly, she didn't make it to the bathroom in time, she commented…

"Hey, I hear that drinking too much liquid is dangerous, maybe you guys should stop."

"I agree…" replies Lynn leaning forward.

"Me too." Adds Tomo.

"Now it's a test of who can hold out the longest." Comments Alex.

For a few minutes While Lynn and Tomo fought their bursting bladders, Suzan walked into the room.

"Hey girl's, how's it going?"

Alex then answers, "It's down to Lynn, Tomo and Sakaki."

"Hmm, looks like Sakaki's winning." Comments Suzan smiling, before noticing Ayumu and Kaorin's pants, "Hey you two, I can wash your clothes if you want."

"That would be great." Answers Kaorin standing, followed by Ayumu, leaving a large wet spot in the couch cushion.

"Thanks, Miss Kiddo."

"No problem, follow me, I'll give you something to wear while your clothes are being washed.

The two then left the room with Suzan.

Shortly after Suzan left, Both Lynn and Tomo gasps out and Lynn managed to get to her feet before she lost it, along with Tomo, both girl's bladders finally giving out at the same time, Tomo's pee flooded her pants and into the chair cushion. While Tomo's loss wasn't visible, Lynn's was, the crotch of the jeans she wore quickly darkened and spread amazingly fast and down her pant legs. Both girl's moan almost sounded orgasmic as their strained bladder finally had relief.

When both girl's body's were empty, Lynn's legs were shaking and there was a large puddle below her before she sat back down on the chair with a sigh.

"Yanno what?" states Alex smiling. "I think that was a tie."

"WHAT?" gasps both, Tomo and Lynn.

"I won!" states Tomo, "Lynn got up from the chair!"

"You guys never said you couldn't get out of the chair." States Alex.

"Awww dang-it!" groans Tomo.

"So the both of you will be wearing diapers Monday." States Alex smiling.

"There's still one left standing…" comments Lynn looking to Sakaki.

Alex, Tomo and Chiyo then looked at the taller girl, who just looked nervous at the attention on her.

"U-Uh…"

"You're the only one who played that has dry panties…" comments Tomo smiling.

"Yeah, you sure are…" adds Lynn getting to her feet.

Tomo also stood and now Sakaki was looking worried.

"U-Uh, guys?"

"GET HER!"

"AHHHH!"

END ^_^


	37. Make Me Squirt Please

Lynn receives a call from her friend Sarah about an 'embarrassing' problem

(REALISTIC) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

-Wednesday, 5:37 PM-

Lynn was currently in her room, dressed in a thin navy dress that reached her knees, she sat on her bed, playing a game on her PS3; a few minutes later, her mother, Suzan walked by her open door, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, Lynn quickly called to her…

"Hey mom, come play with me."

Suzan walked back to the open door smiling at Lynn.

"So you want to lose again?" she asks before walking into the room.

"Heh, I doubt it."

From the game sounds, Suzan recognized what game it was before she looked to the TV, Resistance: Fall of Man.

"Ok, one death match." Replies Suzan walking next to Lynn, picking up the wireless controller on the way and sitting beside Lynn.

Although Suzan said one deathmatch, it soon turned to two, then three, although Lynn and Suzan got a good share of kills on each other, Suzan was winning three out of three, with Lynn growing increasingly frustrated. On the forth round, the two were tied with 49 kills, one away from victory, before long, the two were engaged in a firefight and just when Lynn thought she had finally secured herself a victory, compared to her having rockets against her mothers bullets and being backed into a dead end hallway; however, just about when Lynn was about to fire, she suddenly gasped out, dropping the controller and quickly placing her right hand to her crotch, causing the rocket to miss her target, not damaging Suzan enough to kill her while she unloaded a few rounds of machinegun fire into Lynn's avatar and won the forth round.

"Woo! Four in a row!" states Suzan happily, before looking to Lynn, who simply muttered, "Fu*k…" before reaching under her dress and pulling her wet, vibrating cell phone and answering the call.

"Hello?"

Suzan then excused herself, claiming she's tired of beating Lynn, while Sarah answered on the other line.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?"

"Besides my mom whopping my a*s in Resistance?" replies Lynn with a sigh.

"Hehe, well, I have a little embarrassing problem that I can only talk to you about." Replies Sarah.

"Only me? Not even Amy?" asks Lynn, before she gets up and turns off her ps3.

"Especially Amy, you remember like, a month and a half ago when you made me squirt for the first time?" asks Sarah.

"Umm…" thinks Lynn returning to her bed and laying down on her back. "Oh! Yeah, I remember that, you said you were gonna pee." Replies Lynn smiling at the memory.

"Yea well, my problem is, I can't get myself to squirt all the time." States Sarah.

"Well are you doing it right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well… are you drinking plenty of water? You won't squirt much, if at all if you're not hydrated."

"Yeah, I drink enough."

"Well if you don't mind, can you describe what it is you do when you do squirt and when you don't?"

"There's nothing different, that's the problem!"

"Maybe you're just the kind of girl that doesn't squirt all the time."

"I refuse to believe that!" exclaims Sarah.

"OK! OK! No need to get upset over it! How about I help you face to face, you think you can come over here?"

"Yeah, I can be there in about ten minutes."

"Ok, see-ya then." Replies Lynn before ending the call, then lifting the front of her dress and reinserting her phone into her wet pussy.

Lynn then gets up from the bed and leaves her room, heading to the bathroom and getting a small amount of toilet paper and wiping her labia of her wetness that accumulated, and wiping her inner thighs a little too.

-About twelve minutes later-

Sarah had arrived, she and Lynn walked into her room; Sarah wore a t-shirt and a skirt.

"Ok, so can you show me what you do?" asks Lynn.

"Sure." Replies Sarah walking to the bed, then removing her skirt and panties, revealing a small patch of red pubic hair; before she got on the bed though, she looked to Lynn and asks, "Hey, incase I do make myself squirt, shouldn't we have an towel to put under me."

"Nah, its fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have a few back-up bedcovers."

"OK." Replies Sarah getting onto the bed and sitting on it facing Lynn and spreading her legs.

Lynn then sat on the end of the bed with her legs crossed and watched Sarah as she moved her right hand down to her pussy and inserts two fingers into herself and starting to stimulate her G-spot, causing her to close her eyes and moan.

After a few minutes of this, Sarah's moaning increased in intensity and volume and she was now sitting up on her knees, just before it looked like she was going to come though, she quickly removed her fingers, leaving her body trembling, though, because of Sarah's trembling and moaning, she didn't know if Sarah came or not, no ejaculate came out of her but she asks…

"Was that an orgasm?"

"N-no…" replies Sarah shaking before quickly calming down.

"Well you might want to cum then, that's the only way you're going to squirt." Teases Lynn.

"I know, I can feel that tingling that comes before I squirt."

"Then what's the problem? I thought the problem was that you couldn't squirt all the time, but your stopping before you do."

Sarah then sat down on her legs, "How can I explain this… you know how, like when your getting tickled and at some point when your getting tickled you suddenly lose it and fall to the floor laughing uncontrollably?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with squirting?"

"Well that's what it's kinda like for me, but instead of tickling, it's pleasure."

"Huh?" questions Lynn.

Sarah then sighs in frustration at being unable to convey to Lynn what she was talking about, but…

"Oh!" gasps Lynn, "I think I know what you mean, like when I tickle my feet or something and at some point I can't help myself and have to stop or move my feet away; so what your saying is like, it feels so good that you can't get herself past that wall."

"Exactly! That's it!"

"Well, the only advise I can give is, when you hit that wall, have Amy get you past it."

"But I don't want to have to rely on Amy to make me come, I can do it myself!"

"Evidently not." Teases Lynn.

"Not funny Lynn!"

"Well how about a vibrator or something?" suggests Lynn.

Sarah shook her head no, "That's no good either, it doesn't matter what I use, every time I hit that wall, I have to stop."

"Well, I got noth'n for ya; you had to deal with this ever since the day I made you squirt?"

"No, this wall thing only started about two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when it first happened, I thought something was wrong, so I pretty much forced it, I ended up being so loud, my parents came in my room while I was writhing on the bed, it was so embarrassing."

"Do you think about that time every-time you hit that wall."

"EVERY freak'n time, it's so annoying, when I forced it, it felt too good to even begin to describe."

"Well that's your problem then, you're afraid of being so loud again and having a repeat of what happened."

"Well is there any idea you can give me to help?

"Umm, cover your mouth with something?" suggests Lynn. "Duct tape maybe?"

"Well, taping my mouth closed would defiantly prevent me from being loud…" replies Sarah placing her right hand over the wet lips of her labia. "It's annoying having to feel the tingling slowly go away."

"Well I could help relive that tingling…" suggests Lynn smiling.

"What? but what about your mom? She'd hear me."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Lynn!"

"Heh, Ok, you can use both of your hands to cover your mouth instead of just using one."

"Well…" replies Sarah thinking about it.

However, before Sarah could even react, Lynn quickly reached forward and moved her hand away from her crotch and inserted two of her fingers of her right hand into Sarah's pussy and started attacking her G-spot much like she did the time she made Sarah squirt for the first time. Sarah released a loud gasp of both pleasure and surprise, quickly covering her mouth with her left hand and lowering her right hand down to Lynn's.

From Lynn's experienced fingers, Sarah could find now gap in the surge of pleasure to protest Lynn's action. After just a few moments of the constant assault on her G-spot, Sarah felt herself once again reach that wall she herself couldn't manage to get past, but Lynn obviously had no problem attempting to break it down.

Like the time she force herself past it, the pleasure was becoming to much and she felt the wall weakening, Sarah removed her left hand from her mouth and down to Lynn's right hand, using her other hand to try to remove the fingers.

"Lynn stop!" pleaded Sarah through the surge of pleasure. "It's too much!"

"Looks like you reached that wall huh…" comments Lynn smiling.

Sarah soon gasps out and falls back on her back squirming around frantically, still trying, and failing, to remove Lynn's fingers. Lynn though used her left hand to grasp Sarah's right thigh to keep her relatively still, enough for her fingers not to be freed.

"Heh, you kinda look like someone who's being tickled, I see why you compared it to that." States Lynn.

Indeed Sarah did look similar to someone being tickled, squirming as much as she was, if she was laughing uncontrollably, it would be a mirror image.

"Stop it please!" begged Sarah as she squirms. "It's too much!"

"Come on, you should be almost past the wall…" states Lynn.

Sure enough, as soon as Lynn finished her statement, the wall crumbled and Sarah sped to her orgasm, causing her to literally scream in pleasure as her squirming immediately stopped and a thin, forceful stream of cum left her urethra and hit Lynn in the chest, wetting her dress, Lynn also removed her fingers while at the same time, Sarah quickly moved her hands to the bed and grasping the cover tightly.

Sarah's body momentarily tensed, stopping the flow of her squirting, also pausing her scream, but soon more cum forced it's way out and causing her body to lax and push out her cum again as she screamed again. This happened two more times and the forth squirt was the longest.

Once it ended, Sarah's body trembled vigorously, while her spasming pussy released frequent, tiny squirts of cum.

"Heh, well you're definitely right about you being loud." Comments Lynn smiling. "And you're still squirting a little…"

END


	38. Cutie's Sick!

It's almost winter and When Lynn comes home from school alone, her mom wonders why Alex (Cutie) isn't with her...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

-Mid November, Friday afternoon-

Lynn was currently walking into her home from school, her backpack slung over her left shoulder as she headed up the stairs to her room, in the past couple months, Lynn's had allowed her hair to grow some, it was no longer just reaching her shoulders, but now long enough for some to rest on her back.

Once she was in her room, she tosses her backpack on her bed and began to remove her school uniform, also placing those articles of clothing on her bed, on top of her backpack before she headed to her closet to look for something to put on, currently only clothed in her pink bra and panties.

As the blonde searched her closet, Suzan, her mother walked into the open doorway to her room, she was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hey Lynnie, Cutie didn't come home with you today?" asks Suzan.

"Mom!" whines Lynn turning around, "Don't call me that!"

"Heh, I've called you that for seventeen years…" replies Suzan smiling as she walks to her daughter, and runs her right hand through her blonde hair. "I'm not going to stop now." Adds Suzan.

"But it's embarrassing, it was fine when I was younger…" replies Lynn looking away from her mom blushing a little.

"Oh! So your too old to have a nickname huh?" playfully teases Suzan moving her right hand from Lynn's hair and poking her in her left breast, quickly causing Lynn to gasp and step away covering her chest with her arms and take a step back smiling.

"N-No, I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying then?" asks Suzan before poking Lynn in her belly, causing her to gasp out again and cover her stomach, she then poked at Lynn's chest again, then her side.

"Ah! Cut it out!" replies Lynn smiling trying to cover her sensitive spots but Suzan always find one that wasn't covered and continued to tickle her with pokes.

This continues until Lynn was on her back squirming and laughing uncontrollably on the floor as her mother tickled her mercilessly, Although what started as playful tickling quickly shifted to an adult sort of fun as Suzan grasped Lynn's bra with her right hand and pulling it from her chest, adding yet another bra to the trash before moving her lips down to Lynn's left breast and kissing her daughters nipple once before licking it, bringing a moan from Lynn.

"H-Hey, didn't you ask me something when you walked in here?" asks Lynn laying on the floor tiredly from the earlier tickling assault.

"Yeah, why didn't Cutie come home with you today?" asks Suzan before moving herself down her daughters body to her crotch and pulling her panties down her legs to reveal Lynn's recently shaven labia, before sending her tongue to the young lips of her daughter, releasing a coo of pleasure from her as Lynn looked up at the ceiling of her room smiling a little from the pleasure.

"Alex wasn't at school today." Replies Lynn.

"What!" asks Suzan quickly lifting her head. "Why!"

"How should I know? It's not the first time she hasn't come to school." Replies Lynn.

Suzan then got to her feet, cause Lynn to question, "Hey, what are you doing! You can't just warm me up and not finish!"

"Call her." Replies Suzan as she walks to Lynn's skirt on her backpack and searching one of the pocket and removing Lynn's cell phone.

"Are you serious!" asks Lynn sitting up. "Why do you do this every time I tell you Alex didn't come to school?"

Suzan then tosses Lynn's phone to her, who catches it, "Cause I can't call her, what if one f her parents picks up? I can't just ask them why their daughter didn't come to school."

Lynn then sighs and begins dialing Alex's number and moving the phone to her right ear, after a few rings, there was an answer.

"Hi Mrs. Cook, this is Lynn… I was wondering why didn't Alex come to school today… Heh, yeah, I know I don't have to call 'every time'…" states Lynn into the phone as she eyes her mom, who just smiles and sweatdrops. Lynn then quickly looked concerned at what she heard on the phone, "Oh, really?" Suzan saw her daughters change in expression and quickly knelt don next to her looking worried. "She did look a little pale yesterday… ok, maybe I will, thanks… bye." Replies Lynn before moving the phone away and pressing a button to end the call.

"What's wrong!" asks Suzan.

"She's sick." Replies Lynn.

"Cutie's sick!" gasps Suzan.

Lynn then looked at her mom annoyed, "Don't worry, she'll live mom, her mom said she was sleeping right now."

"Well it must be serious if she couldn't go to school! You're going over there as soon as she wakes up!"

"What!" gasps Lynn. "I can catch what she has too yanno!"

"You haven't caught it yet and she had that nasty little cough for a few days."

"That doesn't mean I still can't catch it!"

Lynn had actually planned on visiting Alex before Suzan said she was going, but the fact that her mom 'said' she was going, annoyed her, and Lynn knew she was quite resistant to illness', heck, she was unlucky enough to have Alex cough into her face when they were about to kiss, and she was still fine, but hey, no one WANTS to get sick.

A few hours later, 5:47 P.M.-

Lynn was in her room watching TV, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, when her cell phone at her right went off and she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn." Greets Alex on the other end.

"Oh hey! You're still living!" replies Lynn teasingly smiling.

"Heh, yeah, I think the worst of my cold is over, my mom told me you called about me, or should I say, 'your' mom called about me."

"Yeah, seriously, my mom's attachment to you is freak'n insane." Replies Lynn.

Lynn heard Alex coughing a few times before speaking again, "Sorry about that, I still got that annoying cough."

"That's ok, better in my ear than my face."

"Heh, but I like your mom's attachment to me."

"Well as long as you're fine with it, I don't think I'd like it very much if your mom was like that to me, it would be so weird."

Alex giggled a little at the comment before starting to cough again, rather hard, before speaking, "Lynn, hold- *Cough, Cough* on for a sec ok?"

"Ok."

Lynn heard a little rustling and the sound of Alex putting the phone down and her coughing in the background for a moment before it stopped.

"Ok, I'm back."

"You sure you should be on the phone?"

"It's ok really. It's just this stupid cough. The medicine I got for it only makes it go away temporarily."

"Well, do you feel good enough for me to come visit you?"

"If you have confidence in your immune system, sure." Jokes Alex.

"Well if I haven't gotten sick yet from being around you, I doubt I'll get sick now."

"Heh, ok then, come test your luck."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

-Fifteen minutes later-

Lynn arrived at Alex's home, Alex's twin sister, Allie greeted her at the door, wearing jeans and long-sleeve shirt, Allie's hair was pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Hey, the sick one's still in our room." Comments Allie.

"Heh, how is she sick and not you?" asks Lynn removing her shoes.

"Just lucky I guess, I almost got sick too though, I was feeling a little ill the day before yesterday but I'm a hundred percent now."

"Good for you then." Replies Lynn before heading up the stairs to Alex's room.

Upon reaching her room, Lynn saw Alex sitting up in her bed watching TV, Alex was currently dressed in red PJ set. Alex also allowed her hair to grow like Lynn, but since Alex's hair grew much faster than Lynn's, in the time that it took Lynn's hair to grow an extra two or three inches, Alex, whose hair length was cut short, enough to fully expose her ears, had caught up to and passed Lynn's length, reaching halfway to the middle of Alex's back, Alex did keep her bangs cut, to prevent them from covering her eyes.

Although Alex was sitting up watching TV, She still looked a little pale.

"Geez, you look awful." Teases Lynn walking to Alex's Bed.

"Thanks a lot Blondie." Replies Alex smiling.

Lynn then sat on Alex's bed next to her, "But seriously though, you still look pale, are you sure your alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Man, you're almost as bad as my dad. I'm gonna live, you don't have to worry." Replies Alex.

"OK, ok, sorry for being concerned about my girlfriend's health. Anyway, how did that cough you had turn into you being absent from school?"

"I stayed outside for too long last night, I think that's what did me in." replies Alex. "Thanks to living in Texas, my body wasn't exactly prepared for the lower temperature."

"Heh, yeah, I bet, what were you outside for so long anyway for?"

"Um…" replies Alex's blushing a little and looking away from Lynn.

"Come on, what is it?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't." replies Lynn smiling.

"Fine… I, wanted to be outside when it started snowing."

"Why?" asks Lynn puzzled.

"I've… never seen snow before."

"What, Are you serious! You've NEVER seen snow!" asks Lynn shocked.

"Well technically, I've seen snow, on TV, but never for real. Where we lived in Texas, it never snowed."

"So you've never like visited your relatives in other states where it did snow?"

"No."

Lynn then looks as though she's going to laugh but placing her hands over her mouth, Alex just looked annoyed at this, "I told you, you would laugh." States Alex with a pout. After a few moments, Lynn couldn't fight it anymore and quickly started giggling.

"I-I'm sorry!" states Lynn laughing. "I just n-never met someone who's never seen snow before!"

"It's not that funny." Replies Alex folding her arms over her chest.

Lynn looks to Alex and calmed her giggling to a stop.

"Yanno, for some reason, with you looking sick AND annoyed with me, it's kind of a turn on." States Lynn smiling.

"What?" questions Alex unfolding her arms.

"I know, it's weird, but my mouth isn't going anywhere near you right now."

"Awww!" whines Alex playfully, "I'm sure you wouldn't catch anything if you ate me out, I haven't touched myself since this morning." Adds Alex.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Come on, your gonna make a sick girl beg?" asks Alex.

"Hey, I just said my mouth isn't going anywhere near you…" comments Lynn standing and removing the cover from Alex's lower body and sending her right hand under the redhead's PJ bottoms and under her panties to her labia. "I never said I wouldn't use my hands."

Alex moans and smiles at Lynn before being interrupted with a round of hard coughing, Though Lynn rubs at Alex's labia while the younger girl reached over to the side of the bed and picking up a small plastic cup and spitting a thick, mucus-like substance into the cup.

"Heheh, eww, I'm both disgusted and turned on by that at the same time." Comments Lynn.

"Ohh, That medicine is working."

"Maybe an orgasm will help too." States Lynn smiling.

"Heh, it couldn't hurt, I hope."

As Lynn continues to stimulate Alex's lower folds, Alex eventually, leaned back onto her back and closed her eyes to better relax and enjoy the pleasure Lynn gave her. Lynn soon used her left hand to move under Alex's top and pinch and play with her left stiffened nipple, drawing out a small gasp from her before she started moaning again as she squirmed her hips a little from Lynn's right hand.

"Don't you go to sleep on me after you come alright?" comments Lynn.

"Ok…" replies Alex moaning.

Lynn didn't rush Alex's orgasm and only after ten minutes of just rubbing Alex's labia, did she finally insert her middle and ring finger into her, Drawing another gasp from Alex, who still had her eyes closed and now wasn't moving hips in response to her fingers.

Lynn simply smirked thinking, "She's gonna be lights out after she comes… but she is sick though, she needs all the rest she can get…"

Although, to Lynn's surprise, she didn't get to Alex's orgasm as just a few minutes later as Lynn slowly inserts her fingers in and out, she heard a light snore from Alex, which prompted her to stop her fingers.

"Alex?"

A second snore sealed it and Lynn smiled and removed her fingers from inside Alex and her panties and PJ pants, then her left hand from under her shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex." Whispers Lynn before Kissing Alex's on her right cheek, then moving the cover back over Alex's sleeping body, covering her up to her neck.

END.


	39. Snow! It's Snow!

Alex sees snow for the first time

-The following day, Saturday, 7:36 A.M.-

Alex was currently still sleeping in her bed, on her stomach with the bed cover over her body, she had recovered quickly from her sickness and color had returned to her face.

Eventually, Allie, Alex's twin sister walked to the side of her sister's bed, dressed in a red PJ set and smiles at her before placing her hands on Alex and nudging her body.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head, there's something you should see…"

After a few pushes, Alex groaned and moved her left hand from under the cover to swat away her sister's hands.

"You really wanna see this…" urges Allie.

After no action from Alex. Allie walked away from Alex's bed and to her own, taking the pillow from it and returning to the left side of Alex's bed and quickly starting to repeatedly whack Alex in the head with the pillow.

"AH! Stop!" gasps Alex quickly raising her arms to shield her head. "What's wrong with you! It's Saturday!"

"There's something you should see outside." Replies Allie continuing to hit Alex with the pillow.

"Well stop hitting me!" states Alex using her right hand to grab at her pillow and blindly swinging it at Allie as she sat up, revealing herself wearing just a T-shirt and red panties, removing her PJ's last night from getting too hot.

Alex blind swing had connected to Allie's head, causing her to gasp and step back for a moment, but this was all Alex needed as she followed up with another one handed swing to Allie, hitting her in the shoulder before Allie herself had recovered from the head blow and began swinging back with two hands on her pillow.

Alex soon got off her bed while the two repeatedly hit each other with the pillows, while Allie had the power of two handed swings, Alex had the speed of using one hand, and got in more hits than her sister, not to mention she used her free hand to block some hits. Eventually, Alex hit Allie's legs, tripping her to the floor where Alex attacked Allie while she was only the floor repeatedly, who could only shield herself.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" mocks Alex as she hit's Allie over and over, who was giggling.

"Ok! Ok! I give! I give!" states Allie.

Alex stopped shortly after.

"Good, now what is it that I should see so badly that you had to wake me up on a Saturday morning?"

"Look out the window." Replies Allie as she sits up and sits on the floor with her legs crossed.

Alex did as she twin suggested and tossed her pillow to her bed and walked to the nearby window and gasps happily.

"Snow!" exclaimed Alex excitedly.

While Alex slept through the night, it had snowed a little, lightly coating the ground with a pure white blanket, There were blades of grass visible poking up out of the blanket of snow, but regardless of how little it snowed, Alex was excited that it DID snow.

"I don't believe it! Real snow! Right outside my window! It's looks so pretty!" states Alex amazed by the sight.

As Alex admired the snow, Allie smiled and got to her feet and left the room. Shortly after, Alex quickly rushed to her dresser and removed her cell phone and quickly dialed Lynn's number, it rung a few times before Lynn's sleepy voice answers…

"This better be good, it's Saturday, I was having an awesome dream getting fu*ked by a bunch of tentacles." Answers Lynn groggily.

"Sorry Lynn, but it SNOWED! There's an actual freaking blanket of snow covering the ground outside!" states Alex rushing back to the window and looking out at the snow.

"Snow. You interrupt my tentacle orgy for SNOW! They freak'in went all their way through me and out my mouth!" asks Lynn clearly sounding annoyed. "Good-bye Alex."

Lynn quickly ended the call on Alex, but this hardly phased Alex as she simply ended the call on her end and gazed out at the snow for a few moments more before going to her closet, and taking out a jacket and tossing it, along with her phone to the bed and going to her dresser to take out a pair of sweat pants and put them on, then the jacket and ran out of her room and down the stairs, stopping at the front door to put her shoes on that were there.

However, as Alex places her right hand on the doorknob, her mother's voice came from behind her…

"Where do you think your going young lady?"

Alex turns around to see her mother standing behind her wearing her own PJ's, a purple color.

"Mom, it snowed!" states Alex happily.

"I saw, but your not going out there in it." States Lucy.

"What!" asks Alex greatly disappointed at hearing what her mom said.

"You JUST got over that cold, if you go outside you're just going to get sick again. Until me or your father says so, your not allowed to leave the house."

"But that's not fair!" whines Alex. "This is the first time I've seen snow and I wanna go play in it!"

"This isn't the last time it'll snow, besides, there's not enough out there to play in anyway."

"But moooom!" whines Alex.

"But nothing Alex, your staying in this house until me or your father says so, end of story." States Lucy before walking to and up the stairs.

Alex meanwhile stood there pouting about not being able to leave the house and removed her shoes and jacket, tossing it to the couch that was to her right, before being joined by her sweatpants. Alex was once again just wearing her t-shirt and red panties as she walked to the couch and sat on it, facing the back of the couch, looking out of the large window to the snow covered sight that she wasn't allowed to go out and enjoy.

While Alex's shirt wasn't long enough to completely cover her panties, her manner of sitting, on her lower legs with her back facing away, Alex's panties were pretty much completely revealed hugging her waist.

After a few minutes of Alex remaining in the position, her dad came into the room behind her, seeing his daughter sitting on the bed looking out the window, he was dressing in a worn t-shirt and blue pajama pants, and he also held a cup of coffee in her right hand.

"Good morning Alex."

"… Good morning." Replies Alex not turning to face her dad.

They way Alex said it though, her dad know something was up and walks up to her to her right.

"Something wrong?"

"Mom says I can't go outside to play in the snow."

"Well, there's not much out there to play in yet."

"That's not the point, this is the first time I've seen it for real, and I can't even step foot on it." Replies Alex.

"You did just get over that cold."

"I know, I know…" replies Alex before sighing.

Alex's dad smiles for a moment as he look at Alex saddened and places his left hand on her head.

"Five minutes."

"Huh?" replies Alex turning around a little looking up at her day with a spark of hope.

"You get five minutes, after that, you have to come back inside."

Alex quickly smiles and hugs her dad.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you…" quickly replies Alex happily before getting off the couch and putting on her pants and jacket again.

"Remember, five minutes." States her dad.

"OK, five minutes." Repeats Alex going to her shoes and quickly putting them on.

Once her shoes were on Alex went back to her dad and kissing him on his cheek before rushing out the door…

END ^_^


	40. No Luck for Alex

Alex doesn't seem to be a very lucky girl in winter...

(REALISTIC) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, INCEST, ANAL

-The following day, Sunday, 2:47 PM-

"AHHHHHhhhhh!"

That was the sound that filled the room as Lynn orgasmed for the second time at her mother's actions, squirting her cum all on the bed under her.

The two were currently in Lynn's room, who 'was' on her hands and knees, currently just on her knees, with her face laying on the bed moaning in pleasure; nude as her mother Suzan was behind her wearing a strap-on slowly thrusting it in and out of the wet, spasming hole of her daughter.

As soon as the stream of cum ended, a second one left Lynn's urethra to join the rather large wet spot between her legs. This second orgasm only granted Lynn two squirts before allowing her body to lax up enough to shake vigorously from the surge of pleasure as she moaned out while her urethra dribbled out the little cum remaining in her that lacked enough pressure to be forced out.

Suzan allowed Lynn a brief break to enjoy her second afterglow, but soon cut it short as she stopped with the slow thrusting and quickly resumed a faster tempo, drawing out a long moaning from Lynn before she raised herself up on her hands again and soon aiding her moms thrusts by meeting them, pushing herself back into the thrusts and pulling back when Suzan did, providing a harder, more forceful thrust that, while not as fast, Lynn found more pleasurable as she heard the repeated slaps of her butt impacting Suzan's waist.

After just a little over a minute of this, Lynn reached her third orgasm, thrusting herself back onto the once more before moaning out loudly again; her legs shaking as her cum squirts from her again in a thin forceful stream onto the bed; and although her arms were shaking as well, Lynn managed to keep herself up this time. Unlike the second one, this orgasm only gave Lynn one squirting, but it was the longest one out of the current three orgasms.

"I-I think I got… one more in me, before I need another short break…" breathes Lynn.

Suzan smiles and quickly restarted her thrusting, going a little slow at first, causing Lynn to moan softly before sudden gasp left her lips as Suzan quickly removed the entire dildo from her dripping pussy and buried it all into her rectum. This immediately causes Lynn to groan as her a*s quickly clenched down on the unsuspecting dildo, but her clenching did nothing to hinder Suzan as she starts a moderate thrusting into her daughter's a*s.

"A-A L-little warning would have be nice yanno!" states Lynn with a groan, which slowly begin to turn into a moan.

"Surprises make it interesting…" replies with a smile while she moves her hand from Lynn's waist, to her butt cheeks and spread them, provided a slightly deeper penetration of the dildo into Lynn's a*s, who could immediately feel the difference as she released a louder moan.

It took longer for Lynn to reach an orgasm this time, her pleasure raising slowly over the course of about five minutes while Suzan gradually increases her speed and forcefulness. After a total of about seven minutes, Lynn was again aiding her moms thrusts by pushing herself back to meet them.

It didn't take much longer after this before Lynn reaches orgasm number four, thrusting herself back on the dildo in her a*s one more time before she gasps out as pleasure flooded her tense body, though she didn't squirt immediately after she came this time, Lynn having to wait while the pleasure of orgasm surges through her body. Although she didn't have to wait long for the 'pressure release' of squirting, it felt longer for Lynn as it seemed the pleasure had nowhere to go in her; just a few moments after Lynn came, a powerful, thin jet of cum left her hitting the bed, the release of cum also causes Lynn to release a loud moan from the pleasure of the intense squirting.

Immediately after Lynn's squirting, she moved forward quickly to remove the dildo from her a*s and lays on her stomach shaking from the lingering pleasure and the tingling from her urethra as a small trickle of her cum gained freedom.

After Lynn removes herself from the dildo, Suzan started to remove the strap-on and after removing it, she moves her left hand under Lynn waist and raises her daughter rear-end up.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's break time."

"I know…" replies Suzan before pressing the tip of the dildo against Lynn's anus, then pushing it in all the way.

"Ah! Hey! What's the deal!" asks Lynn reaching her right hand behind to try to remove the dildo, but encounters her moms hand in the way.

"When we start up again, I'm gonna fu*k you're a*s again, and I don't want it tightening up before I get back." Replies Suzan lowering Lynn's waist back down to the soaked area of the bed then getting off the bed before walking out of the room.

"Saying 'something' would have been nice before doing it though…" mutters Lynn as she lays on the bed with a dildo lodged in her a*s.

A few minutes later though, Lynn's cell phone rung on the small desk to the right of her bed, reaching out her right hand, she manages to gave the phone without moving from her position much and answers…

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn, you can stop worrying now." Answers Alex on the other end.

"Stop worrying about what?"

"Oh, Allie must not have called you after all." Comments Alex.

"Called me about what? Did something happen?" asks Lynn growing concerned.

"Well, while me and everyone was heading to church this morning, I slipped on some ice and busted up my right wrist pretty badly trying to catch myself falling, I'm at the hospital now."

"Wow, are you ok? Did you break it?"

"No, the doctor's said I just sprained it really bad. At the time, it felt like I had broken it, I couldn't move my hand."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't hit your head, got away with just an injured wrist." Comments Lynn.

"Heh, yeah, but now I have to were this wrist guard thing that prevents me from movement my wrist at all for a whole week. I wish I'd sprained my left wrist, I'm right handed, I can't do anything important with my left hand good at all."

"You could still masturbate with your left hand." Suggests Lynn smiling.

"Heh, that's nothing important, that doesn't count."

"It's important to me." Replies Lynn. "Oh wait a sec, first you got sick, from the cold, now you mess up your wrist cause of ice, your first Winter in Japan isn't being very nice to you."

Lynn hears Alex sigh on the other end, "…I know, I'm kinda wondering if I should avoid going outside, who knows what could happen to me next; I might actually break something."

"Well drink plenty of milk just in case." Comments Lynn smiling.

"I might do that; anyway, what are you doing? Did you go to church today?"

"Yeah, just the morning service though, then I came back home, now I'm laying on my bed with a dildo lodged up my a*s."

"Heh, sounds like your having fun."

"Yeah, my mom offered to fu*k me with a strap-on, I'm resting right now but my mom's been fu*king me for almost two hours now I think, And my mom said she's switching to my a*s now, so I'm probably not going to be able to sit right for awhile after."

"I'm jealous!" playfully pouts Alex on the other end.

"Well I'm sure my mom would love to share her strap-on with you too."

"Yeah, well I don't think my mom or dad is going to let me leave the house today- oh, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see-ya later."

"Bye." Replies Alex before the call ended and Lynn pressed a button on her cell to end the call on her end.

Lynn lightly tossed her phone back to the desk before Suzan walked back into the room, holding a bottle of water in her left hand.

"Hey, heads up." Suzan said as she tossed the bottle to Lynn.

"Huh- ah!" replies Lyn quickly gasping and barely catching the bottle before hit her in the head.

Lynn then rolled over on her back and sat up on her left arm opening the bottle of water before starting to drink it.

While Lynn drank the water, Suzan got back on the bed and pulled the dildo out of Lynn's a*s, who only groaned a little as she nearly finished drinking all of the water.

When Lynn did finish a small burp left her mouth and she saw that Suzan now had the strap-on on again. Lynn started to return to her hands and Knees, but Suzan stops her, placing her left hand to Lynn's right hip.

"No, stay on your back, I wanna see your face this time."

"OK."

Suzan was holding a small tube of anal lube in her right hand emptied the tube onto the strap-on dildo and applying some of the excess on Lynn's anus and a fingering the slightly loosened holed a little.

"Ready for the next round?" asks Suzan smiling at Lynn before removing her fingers from her a*s then lifting her legs a little.

"Yeah, just try not to start too rough too soon this time ok?" suggests Lynn.

"Heh, sure thing." replies Suzan before aiming the dildo at her daughters waiting anus.

Thanks to the earlier occupying of her a*s and the lube, the dildo went in quite smoothly, causing Lynn to moan with the pleasure it gives.

In the minutes that followed, Lynn was now holding her own legs up with her hands moaning rather loudly in pleasure as Suzan currently had her hands grasping Lynn's waist as she thrusts the dildo into her daughters a*s slow, but with force behind each thrust.

After few minutes more, Lynn was now squirming her upper body from the arriving orgasm and Suzan continued the slow, forceful thrusting; just moments from her orgasm though, Suzan moves her right hand from Lynn's waist to her front and pinches her clit between two fingers, not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough for the pinch to send Lynn over and orgasm; causing her to gasp out loudly before a fresh stream of cum squirted out of her urethra and drenching Suzan, who eagerly welcomed her daughter's fluid to spray her as she now shifted from the slow thrusting to a rapid one, which causes Lynn to gasp out again and just as her squirting was about to end, was rejuvenated into a forceful stream again for about two seconds before it ended, but a second and third squirting followed before that was it for this particular orgasm and Lynn's trembled from the waning orgasmic pleasure flowing through her body.

However, Suzan didn't stop and continued to assault Lynn's a*s with a moderate speed, drawing her daughter out of the after glow and back into a fresh surge of anal pleasure, joined by the pleasure from Suzan still pinching her clit.

END


	41. Animal's Like Me!

Alex decides to visit Naki and gets WAY more than she bargained for...

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), SLIGHT RAPE, IMPREGNATION and BIRTH

-1st day of December, 3:37 P.M.-

Alex stood at the door to her teacher Naki's home, wearing a small jacket and blue jeans.

As she knocked on the door, she heard some commotion on the other side and knocked a few more times before the door opened and Naki pulled Alex in with a gasp from the redhead.

Although, one look at Naki and Alex could easily see why she was pulled in so quickly, Naki was drenched in water, well not drenched, but quite wet, her shirt and jeans clung to her body.

"Geez, what happen to you? Fall in?" jokes Alex.

"Um…" replies Naki looking over herself, seeming unsure what to say.

Alex heard a small splashing and looked to her right but Naki quickly stepped in the way stating, "A bath!"

"A bath?" questions Alex.

"Uh, y-yeah, that's right, a bath, I'm currently taking care of a friends pet and I'm giving it a bath." Answers Naki suspiciously, but Alex seems to buy it.

"Well, are you winning? Maybe I can help." Replies Alex as she starts to unzip her jacket.

"Nah, I won."

Alex heard another splash and tried looking pass Naki, who quickly leaned in Alex's way.

"What's making that splashing sound behind you?"

"W-What splashing sound? I don't hear anything." Replies Naki.

Now, Alex was starting to get suspicious, "Are you alright Naki? Your acting weird."

"I'm just fine!" states Naki waving off Alex's concern smiling.

A loud splashing then occurred and a definite thump, Naki quickly cursed as she looked behind her and Alex did so as well seeing a large, tall bowl on the floor near the hallway.

"You little fu*ker!" states Naki quickly rushing towards the bowl and heading down the hall, Alex quickly followed but was stopped when Naki returned to stop her.

"You stay right here and don't move."

"But-"

"DON'T, move." Replies Naki.

"Ok then…" replies Alex folding her arms across her chest. "Animals like me, I could help you."

Naki just slowly shook a finger at Alex shaking her head smiling before a loud crashing sound came from down the hall and Naki quickly rushed to it stating, "Hey! Your gonna pay for that if you broke it!"

"What have I walked into?" sighs Alex before turning around and walking to the couch and tossing her jacket on it and sitting down, currently looking towards the entrance to the hallway, what ever pet that was stressing Naki, Alex figure she could catch it if it came out where she was.

After about ten minutes, Alex starts watching TV, occasionally glancing at the hallway entrance. Then one particular time to look, as she began to look away, the corner of her left eye caught something bolt across the floor so fast that it shocks her to immediately jump up onto the couch cursing, "Sh*t! What was that! It defiantly wasn't anything with four legs!"

Alex frantically scanned the room looking for the mystery animal but was unsuccessful in finding it.

"Well, it looked like a snake, I've played with snakes before…" Alex looked to the hallway. "Naki probably doesn't know it's out here… I bet I can catch it…" Alex then slowly lowered her right foot to the floor first, followed by her left. "You have to be nice to the animals, then they'll come to you…"

Alex then began to tip-toe away from the couch, calling, "Hey little guy, where are you? I'm not a meanie like Naki…"

Alex walked behind one of the three couches, minus the one she was sitting on and began to make her way to the other.

"Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you." Calls Alex. Upon walking behind the couch, she spotted the tail of what she assumed was a snake, it was on the other side of the couch. "Oh there you are…" states Alex getting to her hands and knees and starting to crawl to it.

AS she started to round the corner, Alex states, "Time to go back to were you belong little…"

Though, when Alex saw the 'snake' up-close, the animal wasn't a snake, but some tan colored snake-like 'thing', it was about three feet in length. The closet thing Alex recognized it has was one of those face-hugger monsters, but without the legs.

"Eww, you're an ugly look'n thing…"

Though, Alex soon gasps out in shock as the thing did a 180 and slithered up her right arm and into her shirt.

"Ah!" gasps Alex as she quickly tried standing but lost her footing because of trying to stand to quick and end up on her back squirming around frantically from trying to catch the thing, but it was too fast.

It started to go south and the first thing Alex did was send her right hand over her crotch and used her other and to vainly try to catch the thing. This lasted about thirty seconds before she thought she had it as it slithered around her right thigh and removes her right hand from her crotch to grab it, but the only thing she grabs is her own skin and the little thing darted to her crotch and under her panties and before Alex knew it, it was wriggling it's way inside her.

"Fu*k!" gasps Alex quickly getting to her feet unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them.

Upon pulling down her jeans and panties, she saw the tail of the thing wigging, she tried sending her right hand down to grab it and pull it out of her, but it manages to evade her hand, causing Alex to slap at her labia.

"Ohhhh fu*k…" states Alex worriedly, placing her left hand over her abdomen. "I can feel it moving…"

Naki then rushes out of the hallway.

"What happened? Did it come out here!"

"Um…" replies Alex nervously.

"Alex…" states Naki seeing Alex with her pants and panties pulled down. "Please tell me your just horny…"

"Um, I'm just horny?" replies Alex smiling before gasping and dropping to her knees with her hands over her stomach, then falling over to her left, in the fetal position. "Ahh! What's this thing doing! There's a ton of pressure in my pussy!"

"Fu*k!" states Naki reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out her cell and dialing a number, "I told you to stay still!"

"Well sorry for trying to help- AHHH! FU*K! this thing is doing something, I feel like I'm gonna bust!"

I'm calling a friend who the pet belongs too, just hold on- Oh hey Jamie, an issue's turned up with your pet.

As Naki talked to her friend, Alex just hoped she didn't have an alien burst out of her chest. The pressure in her pussy was deep, but there was no pain.

Alex dicided to look at her stomach and slowly rolled onto her back and lifted her shirt and was shocked from the sight, her belly was expanding!

"What the Fuck! This thing can't be doing what I think it is!"

There wasn't much of a growth, but there was enough of a dome formed by Alex's belly that she KNEW that thing in her wasn't alone now.

Naki soon removed the phone from her ear and ended the call looking down at Alex.

"Well, congratulations, you're a mother."

"WHAT!" gasps Alex, slowly sitting up, with her left hand on her slowly expanding belly. "I can't be a mother! I don't even- Ngh… I don't even know what this thing is."

"It's called an Ngolog." States Naki.

"A what?"

"It's an Animal which sole purpose is to reproduce, people who have them usually use them on other people they want to punish for some reason, because of the discomfort the impregnation causes. People can also use them as a sexual domination tool."

"It gets a fu*king A for the discomfort it's causing in me… Ah!" replies Alex before dropping to her knees again and leaning forward with her head on the floor, "I feel like I'm going to bust!"

"I think you said that already."

"And it's still fu*king true! Sh*t…" replies Alex before groaning.

"Well, you will live."

"Gee, thanks."

"The birthing is pretty enjoyable, so you at least have something to look forward to."

"…" Alex only groans in discomfort as a reply.

"It'll take about Twenty minutes of incubation before you'll birth."

"Will the discomfort go away soon?"

"Um…"

"I take that as a no…" comments Alex before cringing and groaning again. "I can feel my belly growing…"

"Well, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." States Naki turning.

"W-Wait! You can't just leave me like this! Just stay with me."

"I have to get out of these wet clothes, I'll be back, just don't move." Replies Naki before leaving.

"Ha-ha, very funny- Ngh!"

After Naki left the area, Alex slowly got back to her feet, slowly making her way to the couch she was originally sitting on, upon reaching the couch, Alex plopped down onto the couch with her hands resting on her now noticeably larger stomach.

"I come over to visit, see what Naki's up to… but I end up freaking pregnant, with some fu*king mystery, 'thing's' baby… What a day…" comments Alex resting her head against the couch.

Alex tried her best to watch TV, but with the constant discomfort from inside her womb causing her belly to grow and grow, enjoyment of TV was difficult.

Naki soon came back into the room, only wearing a red silk bra and panties.

"How ya doing? Oh, that belly of yours got pretty big since I left." Comments Naki placing her right hand to Alex's stretched belly.

"…"

"Hey, get up. Follow me." States Naki. Removing her hand and heading to the edge of the bed.

Alex sighs and slowly pushes herself up to her feet, holding her belly.

Alex follows Naki without question and ended up being lead into the bathroom.

"Ok, I think it's Almost time, take your clothes off and sit in the tub."

Alex followed without question and after her last sock was pulled off, Alex gasps with a twinge of pleasure from her pussy and looked down to see the familiar thing slowly sliding out of her hole and falling limply to the floor.

"Hey, it's not moving." States Alex.

"After it does it's job, it dies, and leaves the body of the person." Answers Naki.

"Oh, that's sad…"

"Yeah well that's nature, hurry up and get into the tub, it won't be long now before you give birth."

"Ok…" replies Alex before stepping into the tub, while a white mucus-like substance began to come from her pussy and trail down her thighs.

Alex then sat on the floor of the tub.

"Hey, the pressure is going away." Comments Alex as she saw Naki turn on the water.

"Good, the pleasure will come any second now."

"What's the water for?"

"It's to prevent all the little Ngolog's to slithering out of the tub and all over the house."

"All?" questions Alex, "There's more than one ore two?"

"One or two!" replies Naki with a smile. "Heh, Alex, your about to be the proud mother of over a thousand little Ngolog's."

"WHAT!" gasps Alex before gasping out as an immense pleasure flooded her body from her pussy. "AHHHHHHH! Fu*k!" moans Alex gripping the left side of the tub with her hand. "I'm gonna freak'n c-cum!"

The water was already about three inches deep, enough to cover her pussy.

"S-Sh*t!" states Alex with her entire body trembling. "My pussy f-feels like it's going to melt!"

Then after a few more moments of unbelievable pleasure flooding her body, Alex literally screamed out as she came, and her pussy under the water seemed to explode with a black mass jutting out forward, but with the rapid splashing, the black mass was uncountable number of Ngolog's being ejected from her womb, causing her belly to slowly deflate.

Alex screamed as long as the Ngolog's left her womb, her orgasm continued and continued while she birthed the creatures. Alex couldn't speak because of the pleasure, but in her mind, there was one thing that persisted in her head…

'It's all melting! My pussy, my womb, their melting!'

But of course, Alex's womb and pussy were perfectly fine, but from the indescribable pleasure, Alex seriously thought they were really melting.

Alex's birthing and orgasm lasted for a solid two minutes, once the last of the Ngolog's left her womb and out of her vagina, her orgasm immediately ended and Alex slumps back against the back of the tub limp from the pleasure assault, her body wasn't even trembling, but a rapid breathing.

"Amazing huh?" comments Naki.

"T-There ruined…" states Alex in a low, sort of relaxed tone. "…my pussy, womb… they melted… I'll never come again, but it was worth it… I still have my a*s, it didn't melt."

"Heh, you remind me out my time with the Ngolog…" replies Naki reaching into the tube and picking up Alex. "Time for a little nap to recover."

"They melted… my pussy…" starts Alex again.

"Yeah, they melted…" comments Naki.

-A few hours later-

Alex lay on Naki's bed and soon, her eyes suddenly opened and she quickly sat up to look at her crotch and sighed in relief.

"Ohhhh, thank goodness, my pussy isn't melted."

Alex then fell back onto the bed.

"That was insane…" adds Alex placing her right hand over her face.

"Awake huh?" states Naki's voice.

Alex looked to her left and saw Naki standing at her door and walking next to the bed.

"A little word of caution, avoid touching your pussy for the next few hours."

"Why?"

"Birthing a Ngolog's causes the pussy area to be extremely sensitive, the slightest contact can trigger an orgasm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and when I say the slightest contact, I mean it literally, meaning your gonna have to go bottomless for a few hours."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, 'fraid so."

"Well after the orgasm I had, I could go without another one for a long time." Replies Alex smiling.

END


	42. SIlky Smooth

After a traumatic event at Sarah's house, Alex finds out Suzan has yet another surprise for her 'Cutie' ^_^

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), MILD VIOLENCE, YURI, MASTURBATION, PEEING, FOOD

-December 7th, Friday, 5:45 P.M.-

Alex was currently in Lynn's room, sitting on her bed, wearing a form-fitting navy blue pants with a matching skirt, she also wore a matching long-sleeve top. Alex's hair was styled in two unbraided ponytails.

Lynn was currently looking for the remote to her TV, checking under the bed, wearing blue jeans and just her pink bra.

"Ah! I found out!" declares Lynn pulling out her hand and holding the remote and hoping onto her bed and turning on the TV, "How did it end up there anyway?"

"Oh, by the way Lynn, you won't believe what happened to me earlier today when I went to Sarah's place."

"Does it have to do with those little monsters that live there? Asks Lynn with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, it does, this one takes the cake though…"

-Earlier that day, 1:24 P.M.-

"Hey Alex!" greets Sarah after she opens the front door to her home and sees Alex, wearing a jacket that also matched her clothes in color.

Sarah still wore her PJ's though, a light blue two-piece set.

"Hey Sarah." Replies Alex as she walks into the house and Sarah closes the door. "Man, it's getting colder and colder, soon this little jacket isn't going to do much." Adds Alex before rubbing her arms a little.

"Yeah, I have this really long coat that I've had for two years now, it's so good at keeping me warm, I sometimes get hot wearing it out in the cold."

"Heh, lucky you." Replies Alex before unzipping her jacket and removing it. "I just bought what I'm wearing now a few days ago, it was a set, I thought it looked nice and it looked warm."

"Well is it warm?"

"As long as I'm not outside for a long period of time, yea, it works pretty good, one good thing is, if I feel me legs starting to get too hot, I can take the pants off and leave the skirt on."

"But the skirt isn't that long though, bend over to far and you'll be showing more than your legs."

"Yeah…" replies Alex looking down at her skirt, "I think it's more for appeal than function."

"Yeah, anyway, you can head to my room, I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Replies Alex before heading to the nearby stairs.

"Ok."

Alex headed up the stairs and as she nears Sarah's room, she was unaware of what was to befall her just moments after entering…

Once Alex entered the room and took a few steps in away from the door, seconds later, she felt her skirt and pants, joined my her white panties, yanked down to the floor, and before she could gasp, immediately after her lower clothing hit the floor, she felt her hands pulled behind her.

"Ah! What the!" gasps Alex before she hears two familiar voices call out…

"We got her!"

It was Sarah's two younger, twin sisters, 7 years old, they wore matching pink pj's.

"Huh!" questions Alex.

She tried pulling her hands free, but the two girls each held onto one of her arms, but they quickly pulled back a little, causing Alex to lean back a little, moving her crotch forward a bit, exposing it more…

Alex quickly saw the cover over Sarah's bed flung off and Sarah's three younger, triplet brothers; 8 years old, wearing matching blue PJ's, laying on there stomach all aiming paintball-like guns at her, or more precisely, her crotch.

"Aim…" states the middle brother.

"You wouldn't dare!" states Alex realizing, though too late, what they were going to do.

"FIRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"

Sarah was heading up the stairs when she hears it…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing the scream, Sarah quickly runs up the remaining stairs and to her room, but before she enter her room, she was nearly bowled over by her younger brothers and sister running out of the room.

"Hey! What have you brats done now!" demands Sarah quickly running after them, but soon stops when she reaches the stairs and rushes back to her room and seeing Alex on the floor clutching her crotch in a sort of fetal position with her skirt, pants and panties still around her ankles, Sarah also saw dozens and dozens of rather large pellets on the floor around Alex.

"Alex what happened?" asks Sara getting to her knees behind Alex.

"Those little monsters shot me!" replies Alex groaning pain, "At my crotch, repeatedly…"

-Current Time-

"Man, that sucks." Replies Lynn.

"Tell me about it…" states Alex looking annoyed. "It's not like they missed either, they all connected with my crotch, A few of those pellets actually hit my clit, it hurt so freaking much. I wish I could hurt those little monsters myself, but If I did, I'd get into trouble too."

"I know what you mean, I don't know why, but those kids suddenly started liking crotch shots, like just yesterday, I was at Sarah's place minding my own business going to get something to drink and all of a sudden, one of those boys comes out and football kicks me with one of those heavy snow boots; it had to be at least five minutes I was on the floor groaning in pain, I thought I was going to cough up an ovary. One of those boys is a future football player."

"Wow, Sarah's mom and dad punished those little monsters though for shooting me."

"It won't do anything, they'll still pick on all four of us, sucks bad for Sarah though, she has to live with them, me, you and Amy don't have to deal with it that much."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Sarah."

After a few minutes as Alex watched TV along with Lynn, The redhead got to her feet.

"I'll be right back, I gotta pee." States Alex walking to the door.

"You're not wearing your diaper as usual?" teases Lynn.

"Heh." Replies Alex smiling as she left the room.

Alex made her way to the bathroom and before she could enter, Suzan left the room, who was dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

"Hey Cutie." States Suzan smiling.

"Hey Ms. Kiddo." Replies Alex returning the smile.

"Hey, I have something you may like, come to my room when you finish."

"Ok."

Alex walks pass Suzan and into the bathroom and closed the door before walking to the toilet and removing the skirt and dropping it to the floor before pulling down her pants, though leaving her white panties on and sitting on the toilet.

With a sigh, Alex relaxed, allowing her urine freedom, which ran into the fabric of her panties before the crotch of Alex's panties was quickly overtaken by the golden colored fluid and streamed out through her panties to the water below. Alex could feel the warm urine wetting her panties and the urine spreading around her labia.

Once the last drops of urine fell, Alex took some toilet paper from the roll and spread her legs, looking down and seeing the yellow stain in the crotch of her panties before placing the toilet paper there, soaking up some of the excess urine contained in her panties before dropping the paper into the water below and standing, pulling up her pants and reaching down and picking up the skirt and putting it on.

Alex washes her hands and leaves the room, heading to Lynn's room and stopping at the door.

"Hey Lynn, your wants me for something."

"Ok." Replies Lynn sitting up against the headrest of her bed. "She probably wants to show you that special lotion she got."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes your skin feel… well, you'll see, you'll like it."

"Ok." Replies Alex smiling.

Alex then headed back to Suzan's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." calls Suzan from inside.

Alex does so and seeing Suzan closing one of her dresser drawers holding a small, round blue container in her right hand.

"How would you like a massage Cutie?" suggests Suzan walking in front of Alex.

"Really?" asks Alex smiling. "What kind?"

"A full body one."

"I'd love it! Is that the oil your going to use?"

"This?" asks Suzan lifting the small container in her right hand. "This is a special lotion I'm going to rub on you."

"Oh, Lynn said you probably wanted to show me some special lotion."

"Oh she did? Did she tell you wait it does?"

"No, she just said I'd like it."

"Heh, I'm sure you will, can you remove your clothes and lay on the bed?"

"Ok." Replies Alex before starting to removes her clothes.

Once her clothes were off, Alex walked to the bed and was about to sit on it before Suzan quickly grabs her shoulder.

"Oh, wait a moment." Quickly states Suzan before light tipping the side of her head. "Silly me, you can't lay on the bed yet."

"Why?" asks Alex turning around to face Suzan.

"Because, this lotion needs a special ingredient mixed in for it to work."

"A special ingredient? Like what?" questions Alex.

"Heh, your cum Cutie." Replies Suzan smiling.

"My cum? But I don't squirt, at least, not with any sort of frequency."

"Only a little is needed."

"Ok, but why exactly, what does the lotion do?"

"It makes your skin as soft as your labia."

Alex gave completely puzzled look, O_o, "Huh?"

"Sounds a little weird I know, but just imagine what the skin of your labia feels like, then imagine having that kind of softness all over your body. I got three container of this, one for me, Lynn and you if you want it."

"Well, it certainly sounds interesting and I'm all for softer skin. But what about my cum, how are you going to make me squirt?"

"You don't know? There's a surefire way to make a girl squirt, regardless of if she never has before."

"Really? How?" asks Alex very much intrigued.

"The G-spot Cutie." Replies Suzan as she walks to her dresser to the right.

"But I've rubbed my g-spot plenty of times and I didn't squirt." Replies Alex as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Suzan opened the top drawer as she states, "Then you weren't doing it right Cutie."

Alex looked mildly annoyed at that comment before Suzan walked back to her holding a small clear plastic bag containing a purple G-spot vibrator.

"I've always wanted one of those." States Alex.

Suzan tossed the container of lotion on the bed and removed the g-spot vibrator from the bag as she states, "You can have this one if you want, I just bought it recently and only used it once."

"Your gonna spoil me." Comments Alex smiling.

"Is that so bad?" replies Suzan smiling back.

"Heh, not so much."

"Well then, squat down and I'll make you squirt." Replies Suzan picking up the lotion from the bed and twisting off the cap.

"Ok." Replies Alex sliding herself off the bed and squatting down, Suzan also squats down at her side.

"You think you'll be able to control yourself enough to position the lotion under you when you come?" asks Suzan offering the container to Alex.

"Yeah, I can handle that." Replies Alex taking the lotion in her left hand.

"OK, ready to squirt?" asks Suzan smiling before inserting the egg-shaped vibrating top of the g-spot vibrator in her mouth a moment to wet it.

"Ready and waiting!"

Suzan then turned on the vibrator and lowered it to Alex labia and first teases her a little by rubbing the vibrating tip over her labia, releasing an 'Mmm'ing' for Alex as she closes her eyes; soon flinching quickly as she felt the vibrator move over her clit.

Suzan continued rubbing Alex's labia and clit for about a minute, to allow Alex's pussy to produce a bit of wetness before she slowly inserts the vibrator inside Alex's pussy, drawing a little louder moaning from her.

"Tell me when I hit your g-spot."

"Ok…" replies Alex as she feels Suzan moving the vibrator around in her.

After just a few seconds, Suzan angled the tip of the vibrator upwards inside Alex, who quickly gasps and flinches.

"R-Right there!" quickly states Alex placing her left hand on her abdomen.

"Ok…" replies Suzan as she does short movements with the vibrator, causing the vibrating egg to rub against Alex's g-spot rather than only rest against it.

"Ahhh! K-Keep doing that!" moans Alex as she leans back on the bed behind her. Alex quickly raises her left hand to her mouth and licked her middle finger once before sending it back down to her crotch and rubbing her clit with the wettened finger, causing her to moan more and more. "Mmmm! I've, never had a- ngh, v-vibrator hit my g-spot like this!"

"Well it's called a G-spot Vibrator for a reason Cutie." Comments Suzan smiling.

"Y-Yeah, I know-Ahhh!" replies Alex pausing her fingers rubbing of her clit as she suddenly came, causing her hips to jerk forward a little as she pussy spasms around the vibrator.

After a few moments into the orgasm, Alex cringes as her urethra budges out, before a thin, small squirt of cum lets her, before she gasps and quickly moves the open container of lotion below her in front of her pussy before Alex cringes again and her urethra pushes out and a second, thin, equally small squirt of her cum left her and landed onto the lotion.

"I-I almost forgot… ah!" replies Alex before she felt a third, tiny squirt leave her.

Alex's urethra bulges out a few more times but no more cum left her, at least with not enough force to squirt, one trickle of her cum left her before Alex slumps back against the bed and drops to her rear trembling as her orgasm wanes and Suzan removes the vibrator.

Shortly after, Alex slowly raises the small container of lotion she squirted in and asks, "I-Is this enough? It's not much."

"Yeah, It's plenty." Replies Suzan as she takes the container from Alex and standing. "You get on the bed and I'll mix your cum into it and we'll get started on that massage."

"Ok." Replies Alex sitting up a little to get onto the bed as Suzan walked back to her dresser. "Which side of me you want first, front or back?"

"Surprise me."

Alex smiles and lays on her back, resting her head on the pillow, but after a few moments and Suzan walking around the bed to be on Alex's right, the redhead quickly changes her mind and turns over on her stomach.

"Are you gonna change your mind again?" asks Suzan smiling.

"No, I want my back done first."

"Ok then." Replies Suzan as she reaches over Alex's body and places the container of lotion on the bed to Alex's right before beginning to remove her clothes, stripping herself nude and climbing onto the bed and sitting over Alex's legs, before moving her right hand to the lotion and scooping up and handful.

Suzan rubs her hands together, spreading some of the lotion on her hands before leaning forward and starting on Alex shoulders.

As Suzan applies the lotion to Alex's body, Suzan was getting more turned on as she continued and hearing Alex's moans from the massage she was also giving her. Although, when Suzan reached Alex's rear, she wanted so much to reach to Alex's pussy and make her moan from a different pleasure, but restrained herself and only touched the delicate skin to apply the lotion before moving to her legs.

After her back was done, Alex turned over and Suzan began applying the lotion starting with her breasts; Suzan clearly drawn out how much time she spent on Alex's chest, causing her to moan and squirm a little under Suzan, resulting in Alex's labia to re-wetten with her arousal.

Suzan eventually restarted applying the lotion, to her arms and left hand, stating, "I'll just do one of your hands, so you can feel the difference." After than, her stomach, then her labia again, having to reapply the lotion from Alex's arousal juices washing away the lotion she had applied earlier, then finishing on her legs.

"The effect should be immediate, you can feeling it by touching yourself." States Suzan as she gets off Alex and stands to the side of the bed.

Alex then sat up and moves her left hand, the one that Suzan rubbed the lotion on and places it on her stomach before gasping and pulling her hand back, giggling a little before placing her hand back to her stomach.

"Amazing, it feels just like it does when me and Lynn are rubbing our pussies against each other, without the pleasure though." Alex then pulled back her left hand and repeats the same with her right, un-lotioned hand and running her hand across her stomach. "Whoa… that is soooo freaky, it feels like I'm rubbing my pussy!"

"Pretty nice huh?" asks Suzan.

"Yeah." Replies Alex before placing her left hand to the bed and rubbing the cover, "To bad it only works if I'm touching myself though."

"Yeah… by the way, I plan on making some cookies later on today with Lynn would you like some?"

"Oh Sure! Can I help? I love baking."

Suzan raised an eyebrow at Alex's offer, quickly smiling.

"Sure, I'd love it if you helped. I'll let you rest for about an hour, then we'll all make the special cookies."

"Special? What do I have to rest for?"

"It's a surprise Cutie." Replies Suzan before picking up her clothes from the floor and putting them back on.

A few minutes later, Alex, fully dressed now, returned to Lynn's room, finder her laughing at something on the TV.

"I'm back!" states Alex smiling.

"So, what do you think of that lotion? You like it?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird having my skin feel like my pussy…" replies Alex rubbing her left hand with her right.

"I liked it too, but it was just too freaky for me to do again." States Lynn.

"Oh, hey, I'm gonna join you and your mom making those cookies."

"What?" gasps Lynn suddenly, quickly looking to Alex.

"Um, is something wrong with that?" asks Alex nervously.

"Uh, n-no, I'm just surprised you would agree to that, considering what happened about ten months ago with that drink I tricked you into drinking."

"Huh? What drink?" questions Alex walking closer to the bed.

"You know, that drink that had me and my mom's cum mixed in it."

Alex looks at Lynn a little puzzled before gasping at remembering.

"I had forgotten all about that! That was so mean Lynn! Tricking me into drinking something like that!" states Alex suddenly annoyed.

"But you said so yourself that you liked the taste." Replies Lynn smiling.

"That's not that point! You made me throw-up! Anyway, what does that have to do with the cookie's?"

"One of the ingredients is cum." Answers Lynn.

"Ewww! Cum Cookies! That's disgusting!"

"Are you sure? You liked the Cuminade."

"…"

"Just think about it Alex. Using your own cum adds a unique flavor, you'll love it."

"It's just…" replies Alex looking grossed out by the idea. "I'd be baking my own cum, then eating the cookie mixed with my cum."

"You lick your own cum anyway when we fu*k, what's the problem?" asks Lynn with a smile.

"That's different, I'm all turned on and in the moment, the appeal of eating or drinking my own cum goes out the window when I'm not all horny and stuff."

"Ok, how about this; you try once cookie made with your cum once, if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

"Well… ok, I'll go along with it."

"Great! I can't wait to see what your Cum Cookies taste like." Replies Lynn.

"…"

"Oh, hey, isn't your birthday coming up? December twenty-sixth right?" asks Lynn.

"Don't send me a bunch of Cum Cookies please." States Alex with a groan.

"Heh, ok, what about a Cum Cake?"

"No, nothing eatable that starts, has or ends with the word cum."

"Ok, ok… maybe Allie would like it though, it would be her birthday too."

"I don't care if you give her something made with you or your moms cum." Replies Alex.

-Later that day, 7:10 P.M.-

Alex and Lynn were still in Lynn's room, but now they were both nude and currently on the bed engaged in a tongue wrestling match while their hands played with the others body. Lynn was on her left side and Alex on her right, one of their hands teases the other's moistened labia.

This was the scene that Suzan walked in on, smiling at the sight, who was also nude.

"Hey you two." States Suzan, which surprised the two occupied girls, as the both gasps and releases each other to look to Suzan.

"Don't do that!" states Lynn.

"Yeah!" adds Alex. "You nearly scared the pee outta me!"

"Sorry about that, but I've just come to tell you that the cookie mix only needs one last ingredient."

"Oh, that great!" replies Lynn quickly getting off her bed, shortly followed by Alex, who states…

"I have to go get that G-spot vibrator, I'll join you guys in the kitchen."

"Ok Cutie, don't keep us waiting long." Replies Suzan as she and Lynn left the room.

Alex followed them out but stopped by Suzan's room and retrieved the G-spot vibrator Suzan used on her earlier, then heading to the kitchen, seeing them take two of the three small bowls of the mixed cookie dough from the counter.

"Hey Cutie, take the bowl and sit over it…" states Suzan seeing Alex walk in as she and Lynn place their bowl on the floor and squat over them.

"Ok." Replies Alex taking the remaining bowl and placing it on the floor under her and squatting over it, "Is there a certain amount I have to squirt?"

"Well me and Lynn usually squirt enough to at least cover the cookie dough…" replies Suzan as she and Lynn lower a hand to their crotch and start rubbing themselves. "If you can't squirt that much though, that's ok. The more cum you put in, the more you'll taste you cum in the cookies."

"Oh, So mine would most likely have that faint taste of cum; it might not be so bad to taste my own Cum Cookie after all." Replies Alex with a smile.

After that, Alex joined the two in masturbating, turning on the vibrator in her hands and guiding it into her pussy. Thanks to the curve of the vibrator, Alex didn't have to do much but insert it before gasping out a little as she felt the vibrating tip reach her G-spot.

To prevent risk falling back, Alex quickly altered her position and stood on her knees, leaning forward a little with her left hand on the floor to keep herself up as she slowly wiggled the vibrator in her, causing the tip to rub her G-spot.

Although Alex had only just started her masturbation, she felt herself speeding to an orgasm, and the tingling of her urethra, signaling that she'd squirt.

When Alex did reach orgasm, she quickly pulled out the vibrator as she gasps from the flood of pleasure, her body trembling before a thin, hard stream of her cum squirts out of her urethra and into the small bowl under her, causing Alex to gasp loudly in pleasure. The first squirt only lasts about one second, but after a brief pause as her body shook, Alex groans once before a second squirt left her, this one was considerably longer and thicker, three solid seconds.

After Alex's second squirt, she immediately screamed out from the surge of pleasure as she drops the vibrator from her shaking hand to the floor as she fell forward onto her hands shaking.

"Well, this is certainly entertaining!" comments Suzan.

"Yeah…" adds Lynn, "It looks like your having one of those full-body orgasms."

Alex wanted to respond, but the only thing that came from her mouth was moaning.

It took a little over a minute for the afterglow of her orgasm to weaken enough for Alex to sit back up, still shaking some.

"F-F-Fu*k…" stammers out Alex.

"Looks like you enjoyed that." Comments Lynn smiling and moaning.

"Y-Yeah, t-that second squirt… w-was freak'in insane." Replies Alex.

Nearly right after her statement, Suzan gasps out lightly as she came, her cum squirting out oh her in a long, thick, forceful stream into the bowl under her that lasts about two seconds, before a second squirt emerged, Suzan quickly starts thrusting two fingers into herself quickly, urging a third squirt from her before she rubs her pussy 'Mmm'ing'.

Suzan then looked down into the bowl smiling, "W-Well, looks like just one orgasm covered mine."

Alex looked down to her bowl and comments, "My orgasm only barely covers mine. I'll try making myself squirt one more time."

Alex then picks up the vibrator from the floor and placed the vibrating tip on her clit.

"Well I think one more serving of my cum will be enough." States Suzan before looking to Lynn, who was moaning as her fingers herself, "You better start coming Lynn, Me and Cutie are gonna be mixing in our cum in soon."

"Mmmm, you can't rush something that takes time." Comments Lynn smiling.

In the six minutes that follows, Suzan cums, and squirts, two more times, Alex's once more, releasing less cum than her first squirting, now covering the cookie mix fully though; Lynn came once as well.

Suzan decided three orgasms supplied enough of her cum and now stood at the counter mixing her cum into the cookie mix with a large wooden spoon.

Lynn wanted to come one more time before starting mixing her cum into the mix.

Alex was currently attempting a third squirting, and when she did reach her third orgasm, nothing came out as she moans in pleasure.

"W-Well, looks like I'm empty…" comments Alex after recovering from her orgasm.

-Ten Minutes later-

The three had finished supplying their cum to the cookie mix and were currently baking in the oven.

Alex soon walks into the kitchen, still nude, sniffing the air.

"hehe, it smells like sex in here." Comments Alex walking to the oven and opening it a little to look at the cookies, three set of nine cookies. "Mmm, they look good too."

Lynn soon walks into the room, nude also.

"Hey, their not done yet yanno."

"I know but I like watching them bake, how long does it take before their ready to eat?"

"Um, about fifteen more minutes, when they get that light, golden brown color."

"Heh, well, I don't have to worry about not being horny, when I eat them, The smells making me horny."

"Well, would you like me to fix that then?" asks Lynn walking to Alex and pressing the front of her body against Alex's and placing her hand on her shoulders.

"That's sounds nice." Replies Alex smiling.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Suzan, clothed in a shirt and jeans, walks into the kitchen finding Lynn and Alex currently engaged in a sixty-nine position on there's sides, Alex with her back to the oven.

"Hey you two." States Suzan smiling.

Once again, Suzan had surprised the two, Alex quickly banging the back of her head into the bottom of the oven.

"OWW! Why doesn't the floor creak or something when someone walks on it!" states Alex quickly placing her hands to the back of her head before she sits up.

"Sorry, but the cookies should be done now." Replies Suzan.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that, Lynn tastes good." Replies Alex smiling.

"You do too." Replies Lynn getting to her feet.

Alex stood as Suzan walks to the oven, turns it off and opens it, releasing a fresh wave of the Cum Cookie's aroma.

"Ooohhhh! That smells so good!" states Alex happily.

Suzan got an oven mitten and remove the three cookie trays and placed them on the stove.

"Unless you want to burn your mouth, I'd suggest waiting about five minutes for them to cool off." States Suzan closing the oven door.

Five minutes seemed like thirty minutes to Alex as she, and Lynn, waited in the kitchen.

When Five minutes were up, Alex, using a Spatula, quickly scoops up a cookie with the letter 'A' carved in it and places it on a napkin.

"Let's see what you taste like as a cookie." States Lynn removing one of Alex's cookies.

The two girl's carefully took a bite of the still hot cookie and after a moment, they both 'Mmm's'. Alex commenting…

"It doesn't taste bad at all!" before taking another bite. "It's actually really good."

"It sure is!" replies Lynn before taking multiple bites into the cookie. "Your Cum Cookies taste really good! After years of only either me or my mom's cum and mixing ours together, a new flavor is great."

"Oh! Hey!" gasps Alex. "We could mix my cum with you and your moms, and we could mix all three of our cum together, I wonder how that would taste."

"Yeah! We should do that!"

END ^_^


	43. Alex and Mr Tadakichi

Alex likes animals, she REALLY likes animals; and that of course causes a problem to arise...

LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), BEASTIALITY

Disclaimer: I don't own the character Chiyo Mihama, this is just a work of fiction.

-Flashback, two months ago, October 13th-

Chiyo Mihama had invited a few of her friends to her home, Lynn, Alex, Tomo and Sakaki.

Lynn and Sakaki had joined Chiyo in the kitchen to help her make some snacks for the others.

Near the end of preparing the snacks, Tomo rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey! You guys have GOT to see this!" claims Tomo with shock in her voice.

"Huh? What going on Miss Tomo?" questions Chiyo looking to Tomo.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you! Just come to Chiyo-chan's room!" replies Tomo before rushing out of the kitchen.

"My room?" questions Chiyo puzzled. "Miss Alex is the only one there."

"And Mr. Tadakichi…" adds Lynn, after a moment, Lynn quickly looked shocked, "Oh no… she couldn't be!"

Lynn then rushed out of the kitchen, followed by a puzzled Chiyo and Sakaki.

When they returned upstairs and headed to Chiyo's room, they saw Tomo peeking into the room, Although stealth went out the window as the three bowled over Tomo as they went through the door and got the shock of their lives.

"Miss Alex!" gasps Chiyo in utter shock. "Mr. Tadakichi, Noooooo!"

The three then heard a loud thud, which was the sound of Sakaki passing out and falling to the floor.

What happened was, the group had discovered Alex on her hands and knees with her pants and panties pulled down to her knees, and Mr. Tadakichi, well, very happy…

End the end, Chiyo had become very angry with Alex, who was very apologetic for what happened, promising that it would never happen again, Chiyo though wasn't as quick to forgive.

-December 20th-

Lynn currently sat on her bed in her room wearing a shirt and jeans, playing a game on her Playstation 3, after a few moments, her phone rang and she paused the game and reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn." Answers Alex.

"Hey Alex." Greets Lynn, "What's up?"

"Not much, I just called to see what you were up to."

"Well I'm playing a game right now and kick'n a*s" Replies Lynn.

"Oh, hehe."

"By the way, Chiyo-chan invited me and few others to her house tomorrow, but she said you're not invited. Any Idea why she's angry with you AGAIN?"

"Um…" replies Alex nervously.

"Come on, what is it? It hasn't been long since she finally forgave you about fu*king Mr. Tadakichi."

"Well, about Mr. Tadakichi…"

"Wait, don't tell me, you fu*ked him AGAIN!"

"It wasn't my fault this time, I swear! Chiyo-chan mis-understood the situation!"

"Mis-understood? Was dog dick in your pussy when she caught you?" asks Lynn.

"Well, yeah but-"

"No but, you were caught red handed."

"No! It wasn't my fault this time! I swear to you!"

"So what? Mr. Tadakichi raped you?"

"Yeah! He did!"

"Are you seriously accusing a dog of raping you?"

"Yes! It started with me, Chiyo and Mr. Tadakichi in the kitchen…"

-Two days ago, Chiyo Mihama's house-

Alex and Chiyo were currently each making themselves a sandwich, the two dressed in and shirt and skirt; the temperature had risen just enough for Alex to be comfortable enough to wear a skirt.

Mr. Tadakichi had been quite frisky since Alex arrival and she was frequently swatting his nose away from her rear.

Once Alex had finished her sandwich, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Chiyo spotted Mr. Tadakichi trying to follow her and Chiyo quickly commanded him to stay, which he reluctantly did with a whine.

However, eventually, while Chiyo was putting away some of the mayo and bread, Mr. Tadakichi, quietly snuck off…

Upstairs in the bathroom, Alex was finishing washing her hands before walking to the door and opening it, although, she only made one step out before gasping and a large white mass launch itself at her, pushing her back into the bathroom on her back.

Alex had her hand on the doorknob when Mr. Tadakichi jumped on her and as a result, closed the door. Alex herself was a little stunned from the fall, giving Mr. Tadakichi time to move down between her legs, sniffing at her crotch.

Alex soon felt a tugging at her waist and looks down to see Mr. Tadakichi had the waist of her skirt and panties in his mouth and attempting to pull them off.

"Hey! No, you can't do this." States Alex moving her right hand down to Mr. Tadakichi's nose and trying to push him off.

Although, with Alex trying to get up, Mr. Tadakichi was becoming successful in pulling down her skirt and panties, they were off her waist and her red pubic hair was visible.

"Come on, I can't do this with you, Chiyo-chan will be mad if she catches us."

With one last tug, Mr. Tadakichi quickly pulled Alex's skirt and panties down to her knees and released her clothing and sent his nose to Alex's now exposed crotch and began licking, drawing a gasp from her.

"Ah! S-Stop it Mr. Tadakichi! This isn't right!" pleas Alex again trying to push him away.

Through the pleasure of his tongue, Alex did manage to push Mr. Tadakichi from her crotch, and tries to get to her feet, but made a mistake in doing so, she turned around to grasp the edge of the tub to help her up.

The moment Mr. Tadakichi saw Alex's rear up in the air, he took it as his que to mount her…

"Ah! Hey!" gasps Alex suddenly feeling Mr. Tadakichi's penis thrust into her.

Before Alex could protest further, Mr. Tadakichi quickly begin a rapid thrusting, preventing Alex from any sort or resistance as she cried out in pleasure from his rapid thrusts.

"N-No… stop Mr. Tadakichi…" begs Alex leaning over on the edge of the tub.

Although Alex pleaded for him to stop, Alex made no further action to resist, and within just a few moments, stopped protesting altogether as moans left her lips, even encouraging Mr. Tadakichi to continue.

This scene lasted only about a minute before Alex felt Mr. Tadakichi's cum enter her, before he withdrew his penis, allowing some of his cum to drip out of Alex's pussy before he began to lick Alex's pussy clean.

"Good boy…" replies Alex smiling looking behind her and moving her right hand back to pet Mr. Tadakichi's head.

He only licks Alex's pussy for a few moments before quickly mounting her again.

"Ahh, again?"

unfortunately, just seconds after Mr. Tadakichi began thrusting, the door behind them opened, revealing Chiyo, who gasps at the sight.

"Miss Alex!" states Chiyo shocked and upset.

"H-Huh! C-Chiyo-chan!" gasps Alex looking behind her. "It's not what you think!"

"You promised!" states Chiyo angrily before turning and walking away.

"W-Wait!" states Alex quickly sitting up, forcing Mr. Tadakichi to remove himself from her, Alex turned to leave, but forgot that her skirt and panties were around her knees and quickly fell.

-current time-

"So you see? It wasn't my fault this time." States Alex on the phone.

"You may not have started it, but once dog dick was in you, you changed your tune pretty quick."

"Lynnnnn!" whines Alex.

END ^_^


	44. Alex and the Dream Realm

After discovering that Alex and Lynn are suddenly experiencing double vision, Suzan recruits Alex to save a world from disappearing, but can she?

MILD VIOLENCE

-Location: Unknown-

In a large white castle, in a large extravagant room, a young woman looking around 23, sits lays on her bed, wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm so boooooored!" complains the young woman. "Nothing interesting ever happens around here anymore! A thousand years of peace, more like a thousand years of boring…"

After a few more minutes of the young woman complaining about being bored, she noticed the clear blue sky out her window rapidly darkening.

"Ohh, something's happening…" comments the woman getting up and walking to her window.

She saw that the darkness came from the castle and spread out to the city that surrounded the castle.

"Wait a minute…" comments the woman quickly growing concerned, before gasping, "Oh no! Not now! I know I said I was bored, but this is a little much ain't it!"

Seconds later, a young man dressed in a White royal uniform, this looked 'appropriate' for the castle.

"My Queen! The ener-" states the man before noticing the woman's clothing. "My Queen, Why are you dressed so…"

"I like it ok, besides those dresses are too uncomfortable." Replies the woman folding her arms over her chest. "What's happening with the energy field?"

"W-Well, it's fading."

"Why haven't you guys changed the crystal with a fresh one? You shouldn't let the field get this low."

"Well, about that, there aren't anymore back-up crystals left."

"What!" gasps the woman. "How can that be? I thought we had tons of crystals left!"

"I'm sorry my queen, it seems we only had one remaining."

The two then felt the floor shaking for a moment and the woman taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Ok, we have 24 hours to find a solution…" states the woman calmly, "Gather a party to keep the people in the castle calm."

"And what about the people in the city?" asks the man. "The shaking and the darkened sky is bound to cause chaos."

"Focus on maintaining peace in the castle for now, and make sure there are guards at the castle gates, no one is to enter or leave the castle unless I say so." Replies the woman before heading to the door.

Before she could leave though, the man quickly left and closed the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" demands the woman grabbing at the doorknob.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I can't allow you to leave your room dressed as you are."

"Are you fu*king serious! The entire realm is in danger and your worried about my appearance!"

-December 24, Christmas Eve, Kiddo residence, 4:34 PM-

Suzan was currently in the kitchen dressed in a shirt and jeans while she washed dishes, though as she put a plate on the drying rack to her left, she hears a scream rapid thuds.

"Cutie!" gasps Suzan before rushing out of the kitchen with her hands dripping with water and to the stairs, seeing Alex, at the foot of the stairs on the floor laid out on her back, groaning in pain. Alex was dressed in just her bra and panties. Her forehead was also bleeding some.

"Hey! What happened!" asks Suzan quickly kneeling next to Alex.

"I fell down the stairs." Replies Alex simply, not bothering to add a joke on the end.

"Are you alright? Did you break anything?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine, nothing's broken…" replies Alex before slowly sitting up raising a hand to her head. "It was really weird though…" adds Alex.

"What was?"

"When I was walking down the stairs, I had like this, double vision thing going on, it made me lose my footing and down I went."

"Double vision? Just, out of the blue?"

"Yeah, It can't be the cold-"

Alex was cut off as Lynn rushed down the stairs calling Alex's name, Lynn was nude though.

"Alex, are you ok!" asks Lynn quickly, placing a hand to Alex's forehead, causing her to wince in pain.

As the two talked, Susan looked worried about something and asks Lynn, "Hey, Lynn, did you get double vision a little while ago?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Hey, I got it too." States Alex to Lynn.

"Really? Freaky…"

Soon, the two gasps lightly and states, "It's happening again." And looked around.

The three then heard the sound of tires screeching. Suzan then gasps, "F*ck!" and quickly gets to her feet and rushes up the stairs.

"H-Hey mom, what's going on?" asks Lynn looking back to Suzan rushing up the stairs.

Suzan didn't answer and Lynn follows, who was slowly followed by Alex.

The two followed Suzan to her room, where they saw her in her closet reaching up to the top and taking out a nicely sized black box.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Again, Suzan ignored the question and opened the box and took out a one and a half wide circular object covered in a brown wrapping.

"Mom! Answer me!" demanded Lynn.

"Ok!" replies Suzan. "What you two are experiencing is something called Dream Sight, It'll go away soon but, it matters why it goes away."

"Dream Sight?" questions Alex.

"Lynn…" states Suzan. "Do you remember, when you were little, one of the bed time stories I used to tell you, about a Dream Realm?"

"Um, yeah, but what's a bed time story have to do with what's happening now?"

"Well it wasn't just a story, the Dream Realm exists."

"What! You mean everything you told me about it is true!" gasps Lynn.

"What's a Dream Realm?" asks Alex.

"I don't have time to explain it in detail, but it's a place that mirrors this one, except anything is possible there, It was created thousands of years ago and is kept sustained with a crystal." States Suzan. "There's not much time left, Alex, I need you to do something very important."

"What?"

Suzan was about to speak but Lynn cut her off.

"Wait a minute! Alex isn't doing anything, she's already hurt, I'll do what ever it is that you need done."

"You can't Lynn, neither can I, Demons aren't allowed in the Dream Realm."

"You're sending her there!"

"It's the only way to save it."

Alex then cuts off Lynn from speaking, "Are there people that live in the Dream Realm?"

"Yes, tons of people, it's basically a mirror image of this world."

"Then I'll go."

"Alex wait a minute!" states Lynn.

"Lynn, if I'm the only one of us that can go and save the people there, I don't have a choice." Alex then looks to Suzan, "Wait would happen I didn't go though, just FYI."

"Well, this world would be unaffected, but the Dream Realm would cease to exist."

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Alex…" states Lynn worriedly.

"It's going to be ok Lynn." Replies Alex smiling. "I'll just go save a world real quick."

"This isn't the time for jokes Alex…" replies Lynn with a frown.

Suzan then states as she heads around the bed to the dresser and opens the top one, "Alex, take off your underwear and lay on the bed.

"Ok." Replies Alex as she does so and gets onto and lies on her back on the bed.

Suzan the removed a tube of lube and drizzled a very large amount of it over the covered sphere.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Alex.

"Underneath this rapping, is a special sphere that can save the Dream Realm that I've been saving for a day like today…" replies Suzan as she works the lube all over the sphere and walks to Alex's left side. "The only way, you can take this from her to there, is if it's in you."

"That's a pretty big ball though…" comments Alex.

Suzan then places the ball against Alex's pussy and states, "When you get there, look for a large castle in the center of the city, go there and ask for a woman called Kali and give the sphere only to her, no one else."

"Ok, I get to the castle and give the sphere to Kali." Replies Alex.

"This is fu*king crazy!" states Lynn suddenly, "Alex is human, no offense, but she can't do anything. Let me go!"

"Lynn, if you go, and get found out that your part demon, you'll be killed on the spot, Alex won't have any problem, she just needs to get the sphere to Kali as soon as possible."

"…"

Suzan the looks back to Alex, "If for any reason you do run into trouble, just remember that the laws of physics are different there, if you can dream it, you can do it there. And to get back, just go to sleep."

"Roger that." Replies Alex smiling.

"Ok, this may hurt for a moment…" states Suzan before quickly shoving the large sphere into Alex's pussy, releasing a gasp of pain from Alex before going unconscious.

-Dream Realm-

"AHHHH!"

Alex screamed out in pain as she felt the ball shoved into her and quickly lowering her hands down to her crotch. Thanks to its size, she didn't have to worry about it leaving her.

As the pain faded though, she opened her eyes to see that she was in the same room, but Lynn and Suzan weren't there, the room was also dark, as if it was night time outside, looking to the window, it did appear to be night time.

Alex slowly get off the bed and to her feet, removing her hands from her crotch, revealing a large bulge in her abdomen, as she walked to the window to look out.

"Whoa, it looks like a video game with those dark evil-like clouds." Comments Alex as she saw the blackened sky. "Hey, there's the castle!" gasps Alex as she spots the castle about five blocks ahead.

Alex then felt what she thought of as an earthquake.

"Looks like I don't have time to get dressed… I'll lose a ton of time going on foot…" states Alex after the quake ends and opens the window. "Time for a little test…" adds Alex climbing up on the window seal.

"Ok… If I can dream it, I can do it…"

Alex chanted this a few more times before closing her eyes and jumping out. When she didn't feel herself drop, she slowly opens her eyes to discover she was floating in the air.

"Oh cool! I'm flying!"

Alex then took a Superman pose and states, "Alex, the Naked Flying girl shall save the day!" before zipping forward towards the castle.

"Heheheh! This is so awesome! I wish I was here under better circumstances though."

Alex soon made it to the castle, flying to the top and looking over the area she could see.

"Hmmm, it's really quite… Maybe people have gathered somewhere…" Alex then began to fly lower and starts to circle the castle, as she made it a third of the way around, she heard some commotion in an area to her left and proceeded to it.

Alex flew through a few corridors hearing what she recognized as voice getting louder and louder under she rounded a corner and flew into a large, ceiling-less room with a crowd of people in the center and a woman standing in a white dress on a long balcony.

Alex's suddenly appearance had alerted the woman on the balcony, with a gasp, causing the crowd below to turn and look up, it wasn't hard to miss a naked girl floating in the air.

"U-Uh… hi?" greets Alex waving a hand nervously.

She was met with a less than friendly welcome as the crowd began pointing at her spewing comments rapidly.

"An Outsider!" said one.

"How dare she show herself unclothed! In front of the queen!" said another.

"This is no place for you!"

"Geez…" comments Alex. "They already hate me and I haven't done anything…"

Then she heard a word that wasn't something she wanted to hear in this situation.

"Demon! It's a demon child!"

"What! No! I'm not a demon!" quickly states Alex slowly lowering herself. "I'm here to help you people!"

"Lies!"

"We can't die fast enough for you demons!"

"I'm not a demon!" states Alex.

AS the crowd continued to claim that she was a demon, Alex noticed the woman on the balcony was the only one who hadn't said anything, so she gave up on talking with the crowd and flew forward, over the crowd towards the woman.

Although, Alex didn't really think this action through, a crowd of people who think she's a demon seeing her head to their queen would no question, try their best to prevent it; Once Alex was over the middle of the crowd, she looked down for a moment and gasped as she saw one of the people aiming some kind of gun at her. Alex panicked and froze, stopping where she was attempting to cover herself, but it proved to be a vain action as the person fired and a large blue energy ball hit Alex and propelled her upwards as a scream left her before falling back down, unconscious.

Alex was saved from hitting the floor though as the crowd caught her.

"Kill the demon!"

At this comment, the woman on the balcony finally spoke.

"Stop! All of you! You will not further harm that girl!"

The crowd stopped and looked back up to the Queen, who looks to one of soldiers near the crowd, "You, bring her here, and do NOT harm her."

The soldier walked into the crowd and picked up the limp Alex and carried her out of the area.

After a few minutes, the soldier walked into the room which the queen waited in.

"Place her on the bed and leave us." Ordered the woman.

The soldier did so and left Alex alone with her, after a few moments with the woman looking at Alex, she soon squats down to the side of the bed and pulls out a dagger from the bottom of the bed and when Alex started to stir, The woman sat on the side of the bed next to Alex and placed the dagger's edge to Alex's neck.

"Nngh… my head…" groan Alex as she started to come too.

Alex tried sitting up but feeling something sharp against her neck stopped her and opened her eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" question the woman.

"A-Alex, I'm here to save your world."

The woman smiles for a moment before pressing the dagger to Alex's neck harder.

"Do NOT lie to me!"

"I-I-I'm not lying." Replies Alex quickly becoming scared. "I have something to help you!"

"Where?"

"M-My pussy."

The woman then looks at Alex with an annoyed look on her face before removing the dagger, but to Alex Shock, stabbed her in the stomach, releasing a cry of pain from her. The dagger was long enough come out Alex's Back and pierce the bed under her.

"What kind of idiot to you take me for!"

"P-P-P-Please! J-J-Just check it! Please!"

The woman glanced at Alex's pussy and saw that her abdomen had a bulge.

"Well there's defiantly something in there…"

"I-I-I need to give… it to a p-p-person called Kali." Replies Alex as tears now left her eyes from the pain in her stomach.

"Kali?" questions the woman seemingly caught off guard. "Why?"

"I was told by a friend… to only give it to Kali."

"What's your friend's name?"

"S-Suzan."

The woman then gasps and quickly removed the dagger, causing Alex to gasp in somewhat relief. The woman quickly stood and dropped the bloody dagger.

"Suzan Kiddo?" asks the woman.

"Y-Yeah…" replies Alex leaning over on her right with her hand over her bloody stomach.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry for stabbing you! I thought you were a demon, the last few hours have been very stressful for me."

"You're Kali?"

"Yeah."

"Then hurry and take the ball that's in my pussy."

"R-Right…" replies Kali reaching down to Alex's left and raising it and placing her left hand on Alex's abdomen and pressing, trying to push the ball out.

It didn't take much pushing for the wet, covered ball to pop out of Alex's strained pussy.

Kali then removed the covering over the ball to reveal a very bright, almost blinding, sphere of light, Kali smiles at the sight.

"She kept it all this time… thank-you so much Alex! Tell Suzan I owe her once again." Replies Kali happily and rushing out to the balcony.

-Suzan's room-

"Ahhh!" screams Alex as she awakens back in her own world with her hands over her stomach.

Alex immediately heard Lynn's voice, "Your back!" and her tight hug.

Despite the mild aching she felt in her stomach, Alex smiles a little and replies, "I told you I'd be back." As she returned onto her back, her hands still on her stomach though.

"How'd it go?" asks Suzan, who sat on her right side.

"Well, besides being attacked because people thought I was a demon and your friend stabbing me, It was fine." Replies Alex.

"What! You were attacked!" gasps Lynn.

"It's fine Lynn." States Alex. "I'm fine now…" adds Alex before removing her hands from her stomach and looking down, seeing the area were Kali had stabbed her very red. "Or, maybe not… anyway, Miss Kiddo, Kali says thank you and she owes you again."

Suzan smiles at Alex's comment before Alex gasps and reaches a hand down to her crotch and inserting a finger into herself.

"Kali gave me something to show her thanks for risking my life to save her world…" after Alex's comment, she pulls out a necklace from her pussy with a small, white jewel. "She said it'll let me return there when ever I want, I just put it on and go to sleep."

"That's great Alex…" states Suzan in a sudden, concerned tone, "But theirs something you need to know, it's about your sister."

"What, what happened to her?" asks Alex quickly getting concerned from Suzan's concerned look.

"Your mom called, she was in a car crash."

"WHAT!" gasps Alex quickly sitting up, and wincing from the pain in her stomach. "Is she ok!"

"Your mom said she's in critical condition."

"So she's alive!" asks Alex with some relief in her voice.

"As far as we know, yeah, your mom wasn't on the phone long; she should be calling back soon."

"Well I'm calling her now!" states Alex quickly getting off the bed and rushing around it to the phone that was on the left side of the bed on a small desk.

Alex quickly dialed her mom's cell number and she didn't have to wait long before she answers.

"Hello?" asks Lucy.

"Mom! It's Alex! I just heard about Allie, is she ok?" asks Alex quickly.

"It's great to hear your voice Alex, Allie's doing better now, she's in the Operating Room."

"The Operating Room! What happened?"

"She wasn't wearing her seat belt and was propelled through the car window, she hit her head, broke her right arm and dislocated her left knee." Replies Lucy.

"So she's going to be ok?" asks Alex smiling.

"That's what the doctors said."

"Well what about the others that were with Allie? What about them?" asks Alex.

"Well, there were three others, the driver didn't make it."

"Oh…"

"Not wearing her seatbelt actually may have saved her life, after the crash, a big semi-truck hit the car from behind, crushing the car; the two in the back seat have worse injuries than Allie."

There was a moment of silence before Alex heard in the background, someone call her moms name. And Lucy stating, to Alex, "Hold on Alex, I think I can go see her now."

After about a minute, Alex heard an amusing squeal of joy from her mom and then, to Alex's relief, Allie's voice…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No hugging! I'm still sore!"

Alex then began crying and laughing at the same time, If Allie could say something like that, she was defiantly fine.

END ^_^

EPILOG

Allie was able to leave the hospital late that night, walking with the aid of a crutch, so she was still able to enjoy Christmas at home rather than in the hospital.


	45. Birthday Girls: Allie

A day after Christmas, it's Alex's and Allie's 17th birthday, part one of two, Lilith Joins the party and decides to give Allie a present she won't soon forget

LOLI, ORGY, YURI

Disclaimer: This fic features Lillth from the Darkstalkers games, I don't own the character Lillth or the game, don't sue plz ^_^

-Prolog-

Christmas day

Being a full-blooded demon, Suzan, Lynn's mother, didn't celebrate this particular holiday, no lights or tree. Although, Suzan did honor one part of the holiday, the gift giving. In Lynn's pre-teen years, Suzan would buy or get Lynn any one thing she requested. Once Lynn was in her teen years, Suzan added giving Lynn a quite large sum of money along with the one gift she requested. A few years earlier, Lynn suggested instead of a free gift and money, she just get money, Suzan agreed to the suggestion.

Recently, Lynn asked if she could celebrate Christmas at Alex's home, Suzan agreed with this

-Next Day, Alex and Allie's birthday-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cheered everyone as they surrounded the two girl's standing at the table in the living room, there was a large cake in front on the twins.

Alex and Allie were both dressed the same, a matching red shirt and skirt, though Allie wore a few extra things, like a cast on her right arm and a knee brace on her left leg, she also had a headband-like bandage around her head.

Many of Alex and Allie's friends had come to celebrate their special day with them, Lynn, Sarah, Amy, Yuu, Tomo, Chiyo, Sakaki, Kaorin, Osaka and Yomi, who claimed that she wasn't going to eat any cake, but her nearly drooling from the sight of it said otherwise.

"Alright, cake time!" declared Tomo. "Hurry and cut the cake!"

Alex and Allie were also eager to eat the cake and quickly cut themselves a piece. Then followed by everyone else. Tomo also began teasing Yomi to eat some cake, who promptly declined, but this of course was not enough to stop Tomo. There was also a selection of potato chips and pop, which Yomi opted for instead, once everyone had their share of cake, chips and pop, everyone made their way to the living room.

Once the group began to relax and sit on the couches The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." States Allie getting up from the couch.

Allie walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Lilith on the other side, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey!" greets Lilith with a smile, "I heard it was you and your sisters, birthday, I figured I'd stop by."

"It's great to see you!" replies Allie quickly hugging her before allowing Lillith in.

"Hi guys!" greets Lilith walking into the house and seeing the others. "And happy birthday Alex."

"Thanks." Replies Alex.

After a bit of chatting, Allie excused herself to go use the bathroom and shortly after, Lilith followed her.

"Hey." States Lilith reaching to Allie's shoulder, stopping her before she entered the bathroom.

"What?"

"When your done in their, meet me in your room."

"Ok." Replies Allie heading into the room.

A few minutes later, Allie enters her room, seeing Lilith sitting on her bed and standing once she entered.

"So, what's up?" asks Allie.

"First, what's up with the cast and the thing on your leg." Asks Lilith.

"Oh, well, A couple days ago, I was involved in a car crash. I banged my head pretty good, broke my arm and injured my knee."

"Oh, that sucks." Replies Lilith.

"Yeah…" replies Allie with a groan. "I blacked out quick though, so I didn't have to experience the horrible pain I was in for long… anyway, enough of that, what was it that you wanted me for?"

"Well, with me being a demon an all, birthday's to me are just another day…" begins Lilth with a smile as she walks in front of Allie, gently placing her hands on Allie's bigger chest. "But, since I like you, I'm going to give you a present."

"Ohh, what is it?" asks Allie smiling, placing her left hand on Lilith's.

"I'm going to bring you to my place and show you."

"Really!" asks Allie happily. "Is that alright though?"

"No, Father doesn't like it when me or Morrigan brings a human home, but he isn't going to be home until late though, so theirs no worry."

"Awesome! When do we leave?"

"First, I have a request of you though." Replies Lilith grinning.

"What is it?"

Lilith removes her hands from Allie's chest and down to her own pants and unbuttoning/zipping them, "I'd like a quickie." Request Lilith as she pushes down her pants from her waist, allowing them to fall to the floor, revealing that Lilith didn't wear underwear.

"Ok." Replies Allie as she starts to lower herself.

Though Lilith quickly gasps and places her hands on Allie's shoulders, "Whoa wait, I just realized it probably isn't a good idea for you to get on your knees with that thing on your knee."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll just kneel down." States Allie lowering herself in front of Lilith on her left knee. "It's nice that your concerned about me?" adds Allie looking up at Lilith smiling.

"Well, I like my pet's to be healthy enough to please me." Replies Lilith looking down to Allie and running her right hand through her hair. "You can't please me right if your in pain."

Allie simply smiles and lowers her gaze to the smaller girl's hairless pussy and moves her mouth forward to encompass the top of Lilith's pussy, around her clit and began a light sucking and licking of the small organ, releasing a brief gasp from Lilith, followed by a moan as she closes her eyes.

"Mmmm, going straight for it huh?" comments Lilith smiling. "Heh, I did say I wanted a quickie…"

For the next few minutes, Allie continued to focus on Lilith's clit, making her moan more and more, till Lilth was groaning.

"Nngh… just a little more… a-and nibble on my clit."

Allie did as requested carefully bites Lilith's erect, throbbing clit, which immediately sent her to orgasm as a quick gasp, followed by a moan left her lips as her body quaked in the throws of orgasm.

Once Lilith came down from the natural high of orgasm, she looks down to Allie's face looking up at her with her mouth still attached to her pussy.

"Thanks for that. We can go now if you want." States Lilith.

Allie removes her mouth, revealing her lips and chin wet with Lilith's juices. "Ok." Replies Allie getting to her feet. "How are we going to get there?"

"The only way…" answers Lilth reaching down to her pants and pulling them up, before placing her right hand on Allie's left shoulder. "It would be best if you close your eyes though."

"Ok." Replies Allie closing her eyes.

Allie soon felt an odd numbing sensation sweep over her body and a weightlessness and heard the flapping of many wings. The one possibility that Allie thought of was that Lilith had turned her and herself into bats to transport her to her home, which was correct.

Moments later though, Allie felt solid ground on her feet, causing her to momentarily lose her balance before Lilith caught her by her right arm.

"Whoa, you can open your eyes now." States Lilith.

Allie did so and saw that she was in a rather dark bedroom, Although there was a dimly light chandelier above then, the many candles at the four corners of the room seemed to be the main light source.

"So, what do you think of my room? You're the only human to have ever seen it."

"Well, it's a lot darker than mine."

"Yeah… I like low light when I want to relax."

"Oh, well I'm sure that helps."

"Sure does, now let's go see your surprise shall we?" states Lilith taking Allie by the hand and leading her out of her room.

The two made their way down the stairs and up the hall without problem, until Lilith lead Allie to a large steal door and the two heard a door open and close in the distance to their right, this causes Lilith to gasp and quickly open the steal door and push Allie into and closed the door, cutting off the light as Allie heard a mans voice on the other side.

"Lilith, Where have you been."

"Yanno, out." Answers Lilith.

"Hmph, you smell like a human. Just be sure to wash that stench off you."

"Ok."

Allie then heard a few foot steps, then if stops.

"Wait a minute, I smell something more…"

Allie then jumped back at the shock of hearing an impact against the other side of the door.

"Did you bring a human here!

"N-No…" replies Lilith sounding as though she was having a hard time breathing. "It's me, I went to a human's house and a bunch of their friends were there."

"Hmph! You and you sister's like of human's disgusts me."

After a few moments, the door opens and Lilith joins Allie.

"Is everything ok? I don't want to cause you trouble."

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's your birthday, come one, it's not much further." States Lilith walking pass Allie and down the hallway.

"Ok." Replies Allie following behind.

The two soon reached a small square room with two doors to their right.

"We're here." Announces Lilith. "Take off your clothes."

"Ok." What now?" Asks Allie starting to remove her clothes.

"Pick a door."

"What's behind them?" asks Allie as steps out of her skirt.

"It's a surprise, regardless of which you pick, your going to love it." Replies Lilith smiling. "Oh and if you can, you should take that thing off your leg."

"Ok…" states Allie reaching down to her left leg and removing the brace, "Well, I choose the door on the left."

Lilith walked to the chosen door and opened it a little before sticking her head in, "You guys have a visitor, treat her nice ok?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks Allie."

"You'll see…" answers Lilith looking back to her with a smile before opening the door wide, revealing that the room on the other side of the door lacked any light and was pitch black inside.

"Um…" starts Allie looking a little nervous.

Lilith just smiles and walks from the door, to behind her and places her hands on Allie's shoulders, "Don't you worry my pet, I won't lead you to any harm, you have my word." States Lilith as she trails her right hand down Allie's belly towards her crotch, but it was only a tease as she didn't touch her pussy.

"Ok then, since you gave me your word, I'll trust you." Replies Allie looking back to Lilith, who gave her a brief kiss directly on her lips.

"Good, now go receive your present." States Lilith.

Allie then began walking to the door and into the darkness of the other room. After a few steps in, Lilith closes the door behind her and Allie continued walking, calling out, "Hello?

The further Alllie walked, the more she starts to hear the faint sounds of moaning.

"Hello?" calls out Allie again, before gasping as her right foot stepped into a cool puddle of liquid. "What the…" states Allie before places her foot back into the puddle. "Water?

Allie followed with her other foot and stepped into more fluid and Allie continued to step into what she thought was water, until what seemed like a wall of smell hit her, the odor was strong, musky, but not very unpleasant, Allie actually recognized the smell, it was the smell of sex, an amazingly strong smell of sex.

Allie then gasps happily in realization, "An orgy! I wonder what was behind the other door though."

Allie quickly began running, hearing the moaning getting louder and louder, until Allie guessed she was just a few yards away. But there was one more surprise Allie ran into, or more appropriately, tripped into.

With a gasp, Allie fell onto some sort of mat, but it was completely drenched in what she, until now, thought was water, but from falling face first into the mat, got a nose full of the fluid…

"Wait a minute, water doesn't smell like this…"

Allie put her nose into the wet mat and sniffed it a few more time before realizing what it was with a gasp, "I don't believe it, it's cum! But there's so much…"

Seconds later after this realization, Allie gasps a little at feeling was the thought was a foot konk her in the back of her head. Allie smiles at this rather than getting upset and crawls further onto the bed, .

"I found you guys." States Allie heading to her left and reaching out into the darkness for a body.

It didn't take long for Allie's left hand to contact flesh, a very wet and slippery flesh too though, from a quick squeeze and rub, finding a crevice, Allie assumed her hand had found an a*s. Right after the discovery though, Allie gasps as a second, third and forth body swallows her arm and Allie found herself literally being sucked into the sea of bodies.

Allie tried pulling her arm free, but from being unable to apply very much pressure to her right, injured arm, to anchor herself, Allie quickly found herself in the middle of the pile.

Allie also soon found it hard to breath, from the number of bodies, various other body parts were pressed against her face, Allie was able to make out an inner thigh, butt cheek, breasts and pussy. Allie tried to adapt to it and took quick breathes from the frequent gaps of space between her face and the constantly moving bodies.

Besides this though, as soon as Allie entered the sea of bodies, she felt every part of her body being touched, caressed, licked, humped, sucked on and various other actions, even feeling a warm fluid spurting onto her stomach.

Allie was lost in a sea of wet bodies and pleasure, even her sensitive left knee was getting attention, somehow the mass knew of the injury and caressed and licked the area with gentle care. Her right arm received the same tender care, feeling what felt like tiny snakes making their way under her cast, providing Allie with a ticklish sensation.

Allie was soon overwhelmed with sensations, their was so many points of contact on her body pleasuring her: A number of hands teased her pussy, two or more tongue's attacked her growing clit, tongue's explored her belly button, her entire left leg and foot was being humped by a number of girl's, Mouth's had attached themselves to her nipples, more tongue's licks her breast, Hands caressed her arms, mouths sucked on her fingers, tongues and finger's toyed with her anus, mouths licked and sucked on her neck, Tongues teased her ears, even Allie's nose wasn't left out, a mouth sucks and licks it.

From so much stimulus at one time, Allie came very quickly, adding her loud moan to the many of the crowd she was in the middle of. Soon, Allie's open mouth had attracted a stray breast and she quickly began sucking on it as her orgasm still coursed through her body.

Allie quickly became just another participant in the mass of bodies, orgasm after orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm hit her body, soon, Allie lost since of time and space, she couldn't tell if she was upside down or right-side up, She was light headed from pleasure, Allie soon discovered her body moving on it's own, her hands searched blindly in the dark sea of bodies to touch someone, to pleasure them; her legs spread wide to allow more tongue's, hands and what ever else the bodies decided to use to pleasure her pussy and legs.

Cum showered her body as if it was raining, Allie had become one of them, her body searching for other body parts to touch and pleasure while at the same time, shifting and repositioning her own body to maximize her own pleasure as numerous other bodies followed her, even becoming so accustom to the frequent orgasms that she was able to move about the mass of bodies as her body was shaken with the quakes of orgasm.

Allie's side- END


	46. Birthday Girls: Alex

LOLI (NYMPH), YURI

Disclaimer: This fic features Lillth from the Darkstalkers games, I don't own the character Lillth or the game, don't sue plz ^_^ Also, Azumanga Daiho Characters appear.

-Prolog-

Christmas day

Being a full-blooded demon, Suzan, Lynn's mother, didn't celebrate this particular holiday, no lights or tree. Although, Suzan did honor one part of the holiday, the gift giving. In Lynn's pre-teen years, Suzan would buy or get Lynn any one thing she requested. Once Lynn was in her teen years, Suzan added giving Lynn a quite large sum of money along with the one gift she requested. A few years earlier, Lynn suggested instead of a free gift and money, she just get money, Suzan agreed to the suggestion.

Recently, Lynn asked if she could celebrate Christmas at Alex's home, Suzan agreed with this

-Next Day, Alex and Allie's birthday-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cheered everyone as they surrounded the two girl's standing at the table in the living room, there was a large cake in front on the twins.

Alex and Allie were both dressed the same, a matching red shirt and skirt, though Allie wore a few extra things, like a cast on her right arm and a knee brace on her left leg, she also had a headband-like bandage around her head.

Many of Alex and Allie's friends had come to celebrate their special day with them, Lynn, Sarah, Amy, Yuu, Tomo, Chiyo, Sakaki, Kaorin, Osaka and Yomi, who claimed that she wasn't going to eat any cake, but her nearly drooling from the sight of it said otherwise.

"Alright, cake time!" declared Tomo. "Hurry and cut the cake!"

Alex and Allie were also eager to eat the cake and quickly cut themselves a piece. Then followed by everyone else. Tomo also began teasing Yomi to eat some cake, who promptly declined, but this of course was not enough to stop Tomo. There was also a selection of potato chips and pop, which Yomi opted for instead, once everyone had their share of cake, chips and pop, everyone made their way to the living room.

Once the group began to relax and sit on the couches The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." States Allie getting up from the couch.

Allie walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Lilith on the other side, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey!" greets Lilith with a smile, "I heard it was you and your sisters, birthday, I figured I'd stop by."

"It's great to see you!" replies Allie quickly hugging her before allowing Lilith in.

"Hi guys!" greets Lilith walking into the house and seeing the others. "And happy birthday Alex."

"Thanks." Replies Alex.

After a bit of chatting, Allie excused herself to go use the bathroom and shortly after, Lilith followed her.

After the two left, Alex and the others continues chatting and laughing and as time passed, one by one the girl's got up to reload their plates with snacks, Although, Yomi didn't, she left to throw away her plate.

Although on the return trip to the living room and walking near the nearly finished off cake, Yomi stopped and looked at the delicious treat.

"Maybe just a little…"

Yomi heard the commotion of laughing in the other room and took this time to take a small plate and picking up the cake knife and cut out a three centimeter wide slice of cake and placing it on the plate.

Unfortunately for Yomi, the moment she took a bite of the cake, Tomo walked into the room with an empty plate, although after the small gasp of surprise at seeing Yomi eating the cake, she smiled wide.

"I knew it!" claims Tomo pointing a finger to Yomi. "The temptation was too much huh?"

"I-It's only a little." States Yomi swallowing the cake in her mouth. "Besides, I think I deserve a treat."

"Oh sure, first it's a slice here, a slice there, and before you know it, one plate becomes two, then two become three. Then one day you suddenly notice a jiggle you didn't have before."

"Don't say that! I can control myself!"

"Oh really?" asks Tomo teasingly. "I say your gonna…"

"Don't say that Ms. Lynn!" states Chiyo blushing a deep red and her hands covering her crotch, although she wore pants. "It's embarrassing!"

"It's true though." States Lynn smiling. "It just looks so pretty, the way that not a single hair as grown yet."

A few of the other girls giggled at the conversation between Lynn and Chiyo, until Tomo ran into the room screaming…

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! Yomi's lost it!"

Yomi had quickly followed Tomo out of the room they where in.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to me!" yells Yomi.

There wasn't much room for Tomo to run though, but had success in running in a tight circle to avoid being caught.

"At least your working off the cake you ate Yomi." States Tomo, finding time in her running to tease Yomi.

The other girl's, being quite used to Tomo and Yomi's displays, only watched the two for a moment before, unfortunately for Chiyo, Lynn returning to the topic of conversation.

About thirty minutes later, Alex had suggested the group head to her room to play video games, watch anime, and have a more comfortable room/environment to continue their chatting.

The group agreed with this and Lynn suggested taking turns playing the new Nintendo Wii the twins parents had bought them as one of many of their birthday presents.

As Alex entered her room, followed by the others, Alex looked puzzled by something.

"Hey, does anyone know where Lilith and my sister is? I haven't seen either of them since Allie said she had to use the bathroom, and that was over thirty minutes ago."

"Hey your right…" replies Tomo looking around the previously empty room. "It's like they went up the stairs and disappeared! Creeepyyy." Adds Tomo teasing Chiyo with spooking voice and doing the waving of her hands.

Tomo's teasing was working on the smaller girl as she looked a little scared and stepped back. Yomi quickly stopped Tomo though.

"Cut it out Tomo. What's with you today?"

Yomi though saw Tomo look at her with a frown and a look of anger before turning away from her and to Alex's TV.

"What the hell?" comments Yomi puzzled at Tomo look of anger towards her.

Lynn then whispers to Alex, "Lilith most likely took Allie somewhere, I don't have a clue where though."

"Oh." Replies Alex. "So Lilith took Allie somewhere." States Alex aloud.

Kaorin then asked, "Then how did we all miss them leaving?"

Osaka offered this answer, "Oh, maybe they left out of a window." As she pointed to an open window ahead of her."

"But why?" asks Chiyo.

"Well…" began Lynn. "We'll ask them when they come back."

Another thirty minutes passed and Lillith and Allie were still MIA, but The group were no longer concerned with this as they were busy having fun playing the Wii.

Then, while Tomo was waiting for her turn again sitting on Allie's bed, Kaorin, Sakaki and Osaska joined her, out of the blue, Tomo asks, "Is anyone else super horny right now?"

Nearly everyone was shocked by this question, except Alex and Lynn who were currently busy playing a boxing game and didn't quite hear the question.

"WHAT!" gasps Yomi.

"I dunno why…" starts Tomo. "But I've been really horny for the last forty five minutes."

"Why would you even say something like that out loud!" asks Yomi.

Tomo shrugs her shoulders, "Why not? Maybe someone else is horny too."

Lynn had caught this statement and paused the game turning around, "Huh?"

This brought Alex's attention as well as she looked behind her puzzled, "Hmm?"

"So what if someone else is?" asks Yomi.

"Oh!" gasps Tomo smiling. "I have an idea, lets have an orgasm contest!"

"WHAT!" gasps everyone.

"Yeah…" states Tomo. "It's a game we can all play at once, Yomi, you could use a few orgasms."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Honestly…" begins Lynn, "A contest does sound fun."

"You can't be serious!" states Yomi.

"Well…" replies Alex, "if the rest of you guys are up to it, I don't have a problem with it, I'd join."

"Yeah! Two are with me!" cheers Tomo thrusting her right arm into the air. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm game." Answers Osaka.

"Me too." Replies Yuu. "I mean, the most important person who decides if we even do it, Alex, is fine with it."

"Yeah…" adds Sarah, "When you put it that way, theirs really no reason not to join, I'm in.

"Me too." States Amy.

"What do you mean theirs no reason not to!" asks Yomi. "Not wanting to do it is a choice too!"

"But we want to." Replies Sarah.

"Three more!" Cheers Tomo, "Who else is joining?"

There was only Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo and Yomi left, Kaorin and Chiyo seemed to be too surprised by all of this to answer.

"What about you Sakaki?" asks Tomo. "I wonder what you'd look like having an orgasm."

Nearly Sakaki's entire face was red from the sexual turn of events and Tomo's statement and answers simply, "Ok."

"What!" gasps Yomi. "You too!"

Kaorin looked shock at this as well and states, "If Sakaki's doing it, then I will to!"

Yomi then sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, "Am I the only sane one here."

"Only Chiyo-chan and Yomi remains, What about it Chiyo-chan?" asks Tomo.

"Umm…"

"Wait a minute!" states Yomi. "Chiyo-chan can't do this, she's just a kid."

Chiyo frowned at this and states, "In that case, I'm doing it then!"

"You can't be serious Chiyo-chan." States Yomi.

"I'm tired of not being allowed to do something everyone else is doing because I'm too young or not big enough." Replies Chiyo-chan.

"Good going Yomi!" cheers Tomo.

Yomi just groans in frustration.

"So, theirs only one left…" starts Tomo, but Yomi quickly states…

"Don't you even ask."

"Fine." Replies Tomo before beginning to undress.

"W-Wait a minute!" stammers out Yomi, "Your doing it here!"

This time, Alex commented as she began to undress too, as well as Lynn, "Of course, where else are we going to do it?"

Yomi opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't think of a reply to that question, but asks, "Well what am I supposed to do? Leave the room and wait for you guys to finish?"

"Well, that or you can watch." Suggests Alex.

Yomi looked down at her feet for a moment before looking up with a redder blush, "Would that be ok? Watching?"

The others approved of Yomi staying and watching, once Tomo was wearing only her bra and panties, she states, "Hey, how about we start off with giving ourselves one orgasm to get us revved up?"

"Sounds good to me." States Lynn as she was only wearing her underwear to.

Alex was also in her underwear and Tomo looked to the others and saw they still had their clothes on, with the exception of Yuu, who had started to remove her clothing.

"Come on you guys! You have to at least strip down to your underwear!" states Tomo cheerfully.

The remaining girl's, besides Yomi of course, began undressing themselves, Kaorin red in the face for a completely different reason currently besides the upcoming group masturbation.

"Oh, I'm going to see Miss Sakaki in just her underwear!" thinks Kaorin cheerfully as she stares at Sakaki undressing, who was unaware of her looking as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her white bra. Kaorin's panties were nearly already soaked through in the crotch. "The only thing that would make this better was if we were alone…" thought Kaorin again as she removes her clothes.

Although it wasn't long before the contest was to begin, Kaorin's mind couldn't wait and she started to fantasize about Watching Sakaki orgasming, Kaorin failed to realize though that Sakaki would be seeing her orgasming as well.

Kaorin was snapped out of her fantasy though from Sakaki calling her name, finding the athletic girl looking right at her.

"H-Huh?" stammers out Kaorin smiling.

"You have a nose bleed." States Sakaki pointing her own nose.

"W-W-What!" gasps Kaorin as she places a couple fingers of her right hand under her nose and pulling her hand back and gasping in shock at seeing red on her finger. "Ah! I-I-I'll be right back!" quickly states Kaorin promptly getting to her feet and hurrying out the door.

"OK, group masturbation time!" cheers Tomo.

"Group masturbation!" cheers Osaka as well.

Osaka was followed by Lynn, "Group masturbation."

Yomi simply placed her head in her hands with a groan, thinking, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

This 'cheer' continue with Yuu, Alex, Sarah, Amy, and Chiyo and only with the last group cheer of "GROUP MASTURBATION!" did Sakaki also join, but it was only a whisper, not at all enthusiastic like the others.

After the cheer session, the group, beside Yomi, sat where they were, except Tomo, she stood, and began masturbating.

Of all the girl's masturbating in a basic, sitting and spread legs position, Osaka was the only one that hadn't adapted this position, instead, she positioned herself on her knees and her head on the bed, her rear-end up in the air as she sent both of her hand under her panties, with her moaning quickly following her hands motion.

"Oh, looks like Osaka's a two-hander." Comments Tomo.

"Please Tomo…" groans Yomi. "Can you not do the commentary?"

"OK, Ok." Replies Tomo.

Moments later, Kaorin returned to the sight of everyone, particularly Sakaki, with a hand down her panties and her head slightly bowed. Sakaki had also positioned herself that the others could only see her right side, Osaka her back, but her position had allowed Kaorin a full frontal view of Sakaki.

This was all Kaorin's teased body could take as she suddenly groaned softly and flinched hard, immediately placing her hands over her crotch as though she had to pee, and it almost seemed to be the case as fluid flowed down her legs before dropping to her knees moaning out loudly before falling to her right side, raising her knees up to her chest, in the fetal position as her orgasm shook her body.

"What the heck! Gasp Tomo. "Your coming and you haven't even touched yourself!" Tomo rushed to Kaorin's side as she was still rubbing herself and eagerly asking, "What's your secret! It would be so awesome to have an orgasm without touching myself! I wouldn't have to go to sleep in Yukari's class anymore."

Unknown to Tomo though, her position had completely blocked Kaorin's view of Sakaki. If it wasn't for the strong ripples of post-orgasm flowing through her body, she would have quickly pushed her out of the way, But only a small whine along with her moaning came from her, which went unnoticed by Tomo.

Minutes later, the second person to orgasm was Osaka, signaling her climax with a loud, long groan as her went ridged and trembled vigorously. Then with a sigh, Osaka's body laxed and her waist returned onto the bed, with a smile on her face as she enjoyed the afterglow.

Yuu then commented, "Looks like Osaka's a quite type when it comes to orgasms."

Yomi, despite her strong resistance to joining, looked disappointed after seeing Osaka's climax. Yomi was by no means immune to the effects all these sexual acts and statements caused to a normal person, her nipples were hard as rocks, The crotch of her panties were nearly soaked through and her body was becoming hotter and hotter, she still had control of her breathing, but if she hadn't started removing her clothes soon, she'd start sweating. Yomi started to consider joining, but from thinking of what Tomo would say, immediately thought against it.

Two minutes later, the third and forth orgasms belonged to Chiyo and Yuu, respectively; Chiyo releasing a loud gasp, throwing her head back and her hand's movement under her panties increasing. Yuu had a similar reaction to her orgasm, but instead of throwing her head back, she threw her body back on the bed, speeding her fingers thrusting into her and raising her free hand up to her chest, pushing her bra up off her breasts and pinching her left nipple.

Yomi, who was sitting next to Yuu, nearly had the same thing happen to her that happened to Kaorin, but she quickly groaned and placed her hands between her legs. "What the…" thinks Yomi. "Why do I suddenly have to pee?" Yomi was able to fight back the urge to pee, but a small wave of pleasure washed through her, causing to shudder as though she caught a chill. "That was weird… was that…" thinks Yomi, her face going beat red.

The 5th orgasm belonged to Alex, Though her's wasn't particularly visually interesting compared to the others, Alex remained in her sitting position, releasing a brief gasp, followed by a moan that lasted the duration of her orgasm.

The 6th, 7th, and 8th orgasms occurred in a chain, 6Th was Amy, 7th was Sarah and the 8th was Tomo, who had sat down in front of Kaorin, masturbating in front of her, who was more interested in watching Sakaki masturbate, not Tomo. Although now that Tomo was busy with her orgasm, Kaorin took this time to get to her feet see Sakaki.

Kaorin nearly came again hearing Sakaki's panting and seeing that she had her head leading back, her chest raising and falling from her quick breathing. "Miss Sakaki's about to come!" thinks Kaorin happily, and I'm going to see it!"

Although, the moment Kaorin saw and heard Sakaki gasp out, Tomo quickly stood with a smile, completely blocking Kaorin's view once again.

"Wow, I really needed that!"

The look of annoyance and frustration on Kaorin's face couldn't even be described, but instead of losing her temper, she tried moving her head to the right, but Tomo mimics her action.

"Hey, don't you hear me talking?" asks Tomo.

"Get out of my way!" suddenly states Kaorin pushing Tomo away from her by her shoulders.

This caused Tomo to gasp out as she fell back. Unfortunately, Kaorin had pushed her a bit too hard as Tomo fell back on an unsuspecting Sakaki, who gasps at the shock of Tomo falling on her, interrupting her from enjoying her orgasm. Since Sakaki was also sitting near the side of the bed, the Tomo's fall had caused the two to roll out of the bed, with Sakaki laying on top of her, still shacking from the lingering waves of pleasure flowing through her.

"Darn you Tomo!" complains Kaorin, annoyed and disappointed at interrupting Sakaki's moment of bliss.

"What did I do?" asks Tomo sliding herself from under Sakaki. And getting to her feet.

"Your always ruining everything!" states Kaorin.

"Ain't that the truth…" comments Yomi with a sigh.

Tomo looked from Kaorin, to Yomi, then everyone else, seeing that they've all came. Tomo then looked back to Yomi and smiles, walking to her.

"Well, looks like everyone's, came once. Are you 'sure' you don't want to join Yomi?"

"Even if I wanted to join, I can't." replies Yomi before gasping and slapping her right hand over her mouth. From how turned on she was, she didn't realizes what she said till she said it.

"Oh really?" states Tomo with a smirk and leaning forward with her hands on her hips. "And why would that be?"

Yomi then sighs deeply, if she didn't answer, she knew she'd never hear the end of it…

"I can't join 'cause…" began Yomi lowering her gaze to her feet. "I've… never… m-masturbated."

Everyone was surprised by Yomi's confession, except Tomo, who quickly bust into laughter.

"Ha! Good one Yomi! But what the real reason?"

"That IS the real reason." replies Yomi with her head still lowered.

Tomo's facial expression quickly changed to one that said, 'Your kidding', and states, "Wait a minute, you've never…"

Yomi shook her head 'no'.

"Not even when you showered?"

"What part of 'never' don't you understand?" asks Yomi.

"Wow…" comments Tomo simply.

Yomi expected Tomo to add a smart little comment, she did, but it wasn't what she excepted.

"…Your pathetic." adds Tomo with a giggle.

"What?" asks Yomi with a angered gasp.

"Seriously…" states Tomo, "Your what, seventeen, and you've never masturbated? How pathetic."

"You little!" quickly replies Yomi getting to her feet.

Tomo though looked at Yomi with a smirk.

"You must be sooo horny right now, watching everyone masturbate around you."

Yomi was a bit surprised by this and fell back onto the bed, sitting on it, "S-So what if I am?"

"Well, as your friend, I can't let you go one more day without experiencing an orgasm. What about the rest of you?" replies Tomo before looking to the others around her.

"Yeah." answers Yuu.

Followed by Osaka, "Why haven't you ever masturbated?"

"Seventeen and no touchie?" states Alex.

"We can't have that!" adds Lynn.

The others, with the exception of Chiyo, Sakaki and Kaorin, had similar replies.

"W-Wait a minute!" replies Yomi attempting to back away from Tomo, but was stopped as Sarah placed her hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Don't worry Yomi." states Tomo placing on knee onto the bed. "If you want make yourself feel good, we'll just have to do it for you."

"Hold on a Second!" gasps Yomi before feeling Sarah pull her to lying on her back, but looking up to see Tomo undoing her jeans and quickly pulling them off, but Yomi quickly covers herself.

"I'll get her right arm." states Amy reaching for Yomi's right hand and pulling it from herself.

"and I'll get her left." adds Yuu positioning herself to Yomi's left and pulling away Yomi's remaining arm.

Tomo then spread her legs and gasps, "Whoa! Look how wet you are! If I didn't know better, I would've thought you wet yourself."

Lynn and Alex took a gaze at Yomi's panties and gasps as well, with Lynn stating, "Whoa is right! I'm surprised you haven't come already just from arousal."

"You guys can't do this!" states Yomi struggling in vain. "This isn't right!"

"We're doing you a favor Yomi." states Tomo, "Trust me, your going to thank me later."

Osaka walked up next to Tomo and 'Ohhhh's' at the sight of Yomi's wet panties.

"So…" states Tomo, "Who wants to be the first one to show Yomi the pleasure of what it feels like to be touched?"

Osaka quickly raised a hand high, "Oh! Me! I wanna do it!"

"Alrighty! Osaka, make Yomi feel good!" replies Tomo smiling.

"N-No! Don't touch me!" pleads Yomi.

Despite her resistance though, Yomi's body responded with more wetness forming in and around her pussy.

Though, once Osaka placed her right hand onto Yomi's wet crotch, the restrained girl gasps out loudly and thrusts her hips up, shaking.

"heh, Your so turned on your going to come just from one touch!" states Tomo.

The pleasure that shot through her body from the touch of Osaka's hand was almost dizzying, but Yomi was quickly snapped out of this as the incredible need to pee return, joined with a tenseness of her body.

"Ah! S-Stop! Please! I have to pee!"

"Really? It looks like your about to come." States Tomo.

Lynn and Sarah then gasps, and state in unision, "Yomi's a squirter!"

Tomo looked mildly puzzled but quickly caught on and smiles, "Your right! Osaka, make Yomi come!"

"Will do!" replies Osaka happily before rubbing her hand up and down over Yomi's pantied, near orgasm pussy.

"Stop!" pleaded Yomi one last time before her resistance could hold out no longer and crumbled, causing Yomi to release a very loud, scream-like moan, arching her back up as a full-fledged orgasm struck her as her cum squirts out of her, meeting Osaka's hand as she happily continued rubbing Yomi's spasming, squirting pussy.

Yomi's first ever orgasm caused her body to buck and thrash uncontrollably, but Tomo, Sarah and Yuu successfully held onto her legs and arms. Once Yomi's orgasm was over, she lays on the bed trembling beyond her control and Osaka removed her down dripping hand.

"Wow." Comments Tomo smiling. "Looks like Alex needs a new bed cover."

-2 hours later-

"Seeya later guys!" calls Alex standing at her door waving her friends goodbye, before walking back into the house.

Lynn then walks down the stairs to Alex's left. "Man, who would've thought Ayumi would've won the contest."

"Heh, yeah, Osaka was something wasn't she? I fully expected you to win, being a demon of sex and all." Replies Alex teasingly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Even demons have their bad days, besides, I'm only half demon remimber." States Lynn arriving on the bottom floor, next to Alex on her left.

"Well, how about we have a little contest of out own?" Suggests Alex turning to face Lynn, smiling and unfolding her arms and placing her hands on Lynn's shoulders and kissing her on the lips briefly.

"Your still the birthday girl, you can get what ever you want, but before that, I have a present for you, I wanted to wait till our friends were gone before giving it to you."

"Aww, you didn't have to get me a present…" replies Alex looking mildly embarrassed. "But what is it!" Adds Alex quickly, smiling.

"Hehe, it's up in your room, follow me." Answers Lynn before heading back upstairs, with Alex's close behind.

Once the two were in Alex's room, Lynn walked to Alex's bed and reached under her pillow to take out a rectangular shaped, black, suede box; a jewelry box, which Alex gasps at.

"Oh! Lynn, you didn't have to buy something like that!"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to… here, happy birthday." replies Lynn offering the box to Alex.

Alex took the box from Lynn and opened it and gasps again, quickly reaching into the box and removing a diamond necklace.

"This is the necklace I saw in the store a week ago!" states Alex shocked. "How did you get the money for this!"

Lynn smiles and shakes her head 'no', replying, "Don't worry about that, you like it don't you?"

"I-I love it! Thank you Lynn!" quickly answers Alex throwing her arms around Lynn in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it." states Lynn returning the hug.

After a moment, Alex pulled back with a playful frown, "Theirs no way I could give you something this expensive on your birthday though."

"Heh, you don't have to, just stay my girlfriend."

"That sounds like a line right out of a fan-fic." teases Alex.

"It's true though." replies Lynn smiling.

"Yeah…" states Alex before lifting the necklace towards the light, watching it shine.

"By the way, my mom has a birthday present for you too."

"Really? What is it? It's probably something sexual huh?"

"No, it's not sexual, but your going to flip when you see it."

"What is then!" asks Alex excitedly, nearly hopping up and down.

"Well I can't tell you silly, but I can tell you it's something you've wanted for a long time."

"That doesn't help at all! There's tons of things I've wanted for a long time!"

Lynn simply giggles at this.

- 20 minutes later -

Alex, wanting to know what gift Suzan had for her, decided to head home with Lynn.

"Mom!" calls Lynn walking into her home. "Alex is here for her present."

"Coming!" calls back Suzan from upstairs.

The older woman soon hurried down the stairs, wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. Once she was on the first floor she quickly surprised Alex with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Cutie!"

"Hehe, thanks Ms. Kiddo."

"Mom, did Lilith come by here with Allie?" asks Lynn.

"No, Morrigan's here though, why?" answers Suzan before releasing Alex.

"Well, Lilith had come over a few hours ago and we all assumed she took Allie somewhere, but they haven't come back." states Lynn.

"Oh, well I'm sure Allie's fine."

"Well it would be nice to know where they went."

"What's my present!" asks Alex eagerly.

"Heh, it's up in my room." answers Suzan before turning and heading up the stairs with Alex and Lynn following behind.

The two follows Suzan into her room and Alex sees a large white box a little larger than her head sitting on Suzan's bed.

"There it is." states Suzan pointing to the box.

"It's big, I wonder what it is…" states Alex walking to the bed.

Alex lifts the lid of the box and gasps, "No way!" and quickly reaches into the box and pulls out a Kigurumi mask in the shape of her favorite anime character, Shinobu from Love Hina. "You got me a Kigurumi mask!" asks Alex very excitedly, turning around to face Suzan.

"Well you like cosplay…" replies Suzan smiling. "So it was a no brainer. But the mask isn't all, look into the box."

Alex quickly did so, placing the Kigurumi mask down beside the box before reaching in and pulling out a tan/flesh-colored body suit, which Alex smiles at.

"You even got me a body suit to go with it!"

"Yeah, the only problem I had was I didn't know what kind of clothes the character wears, so, it's kinda useless without clothes, but I thought you'd still like it." answers Suzan.

"I do! But how did you get my size?"

"Your sister was in on it." states Suzan smiling. "It's not only your size, but custom fitted to fit you."

Alex quickly rushed to Suzan and hugged her, "Thank-you so much!"

Lynn commented, "I still think the masks are creepy as hell."

Alex's side- END


	47. End of the Year

It's nearly the end of the year and Alex wants to start the new year with no secrets between her and Lynn, but how will Lynn take the shocking news?

(ANIME) LOLI, YURI

-New Year's Eve, Lynn's room, 5:37 PM-

Lynn was currently in her room on her bed, dressed in just her underwear, a pink bra and panties, playing one of her many new games for her Playstation 3 when her cell phone beside her rung. Lynn paused her game and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn." came Alex's voice.

"Hey, What's up?" asks Lynn unpausing her game.

"Um, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Well, I'd like it if you'd come over, there's something I need to talk to you about." replies Alex sounding a little nervous.

"Can't you tell me over the phone?" asks Lynn.

"No, it's too important to tell you over the phone, It's a secret I've been keeping from you and I'd like to come clean before the start of the New Year."

At this, Lynn paused her game again.

"It must be something really serious thing…"

"Yeah, so can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little while."

"Ok."

Lynn ended the call looking worried.

"What kind of secret could Alex have that she'd wait this long to tell me?"

-Alex's home-

Lynn quickly dressed herself in jeans and a shirt with a jacket and rung the doorbell to the home and the door quickly opened to reveal Alex on the other end, but Lynn quickly noticed a change in her appearance, more specifically, her hair, instead of the unchanged free flowing styling she'd had since meeting her, Alex now had her hair in two braided pony-tails that came over her shoulders and down her front instead of behind her. Alex was also dressed in a worn white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello? Earth to Lynn!" states Alex.

"H-huh!" gasps Lynn smiling.

"I said hi." replies Alex.

"Oh, heh, hi." states Lynn walking into the house, though returning her gaze to Alex's hair again, smiling.

Alex noticed this and looked to her two pony-tails and back up to Lynn with a small frown.

"Is it really that much of a shock?"

"Yes! It is!" replies Lynn quickly placing a hand over her mouth trying, but failing to repress laughing. "I've just never seen you do anything with your hair, and suddenly you have it braided? Why?"

"Well, I want a new look for the new year." answers Alex. "I was tired of my hair just blowing freely in the wind, getting in my face and mouth. It wasn't so bad when my hair was cut short, but when it got long it was so annoying, but I didn't want to cut it. So I thought, why not try a new look? I also thought I'd try wearing stocking like Yomi does."

"A new look for new year huh? That doesn't sound bad, but you still look weird." replies Lynn.

"I know, but I can't decide whether to go with two or one pony-tails."

"Would you like my opinion?" asks Lynn.

"Sure."

"You'd probably look better with just one. Not many people can do two very well."

"What's wrong with me having two?" asks Alex.

"Well two works best for younger girl's in my opinion, like Chiyo."

"Chiyo-chan has pig-tails, of course she could wear pony-tails without it looking weird on her."

"Maybe I should do something with my hair for the New year too." comments Lynn running her right hand through her hair. "I don't have to worry about hiding my wings anymore. I've always wanted to try a really short cut."

"Like a guy?" asks Alex giggling and placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Why is that funny? I think it would look good on me."

"Maybe you could dye your hair some unnatural color too, like purple." replies Alex giggling.

"Hmm…" comments Lynn thinking, smiling.

"That was a joke Lynn." states Alex, her giggling stopping.

"Maybe, but that sounds good though." replies Lynn smiling.

"Don't you dare cut off your hair and dye it purple." states Alex with a playful frown.

"Why not?" asks Lynn smiling.

"I won't be your girlfriend if you do." states Alex teasingly, placing her hands on her hips and looking away from her.

"Oh, then you better not wear two pony-tails then, or I won't be your girlfriend." replies Lynn reaching out to one of Alex's braids and pulling.

"Ah! Let go!" gasps Alex as her head was quickly jerked towards Lynn, Alex placed her hands around the braid and pulled back, freeing her hand.

Lynn tried again to grab one of her braids and Alex quickly stepped back giggling, "Cut it out! Stop trying to grab them!"

"No way! This is fun!"

Alex quickly head to an up the stairs with Lynn right behind her, both girl's giggling and Alex pleading with Lynn to stop.

Both of the girl's eventually stopped, but not exactly a pleasant way, Alex headed to her room, but ran into her sister, Allie, knocking her back a step, but only when Lynn ran into Alex from behind, thus knock her forward, and hitting Allie again did the other girl loose her balance and fall to her rear.

"Oh! Allie I'm sorry!" quickly states Alex reaching out her left hand to her and helping her twin back up to her feet.

"That's ok." replies sending her left hand down to her rear rubbing it. "By the sound of it, Lynn's ok with your secret huh?"

"Uh, well…" comments Alex looking nervous.

"I nearly forgot about that." states Lynn. "Heh, we got caught up with New Year changes, "I'm going to cut my hair short."

"Oh…" replies Allie. "Well, good luck Alex." adds Allie quickly leaving the room.

"Yeah…" comments Alex lowly, walking to her bed and sitting on it, looking to the floor.

Lynn follows her and stands in front of her.

"So, what's the secret? The way your looking reminds me of the time I told you I was a demon."

From Alex's new hair style, Lynn could clearly see Alex starting to cry.

"Hey, hey…" quickly states Lynn getting to her knees in front of Alex and placing her hands on each side of Alex's face and lifting her head to face her. "What are you crying for!"

"I-If I tell you… y-your going to hate me." replies Alex crying.

"You don't know that." states Lynn smiling.

"B-But-"

"Alex, I love you. Nothing you say, or whatever this secret is, isn't gonna change that."

Lynn moved her face forward for a kiss to calm Alex, but Lynn's lips met her right hand.

"N-No, not until I tell you." replies Alex.

"OK." states Lynn moving back. "Are you sure you want to tell me? If you want more ti-"

"No, I need to tell you before start of the new year. Plus, you trusted me enough to share your biggest secret with me, I should have at least that same amount of trust in you."

"Ok." replies Lynn wiping the tears from Alex's cheeks. "Crying is defiantly something that doesn't look good on you."

this comment produced a giggle from Alex.

"Heh, that's the Alex I know, smiling and laughing."

"Stop Lynn." replies Alex smiling and blushing. "I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Tell me with a smile."

"Huh? T-That wouldn't be appropriate for what th-"

"Doesn't matter, sometimes how you say something can make all the difference on how someone reacts. So whatever the secret is, say it with a smile." replies Lynn smiling.

"Well, ok…"

Alex closed her eyes and sighs for a moment before opening them and smiling, though it was obvious there was worry behind the smile.

"Lynn, my secret is: I've… killed a person before."

Lynn's smile immediately disappeared at this confession and she removes her hand from Alex's face.

"What!"

Alex's smile quickly disappeared as well and looks away from Alex.

"I've Killed someone." repeats Alex.

There was a solid minute of silence between them and Alex was the first to make a move, turning her head back to look at Lynn and saw her looking to the floor. Alex sighs and without a word, stands and starts to walk away, but didn't get far before Lynn quickly reached her right hand up and grabs Alex's right hand.

"Wait…" states Lynn before getting to her feet and still holding Alex's hand. "I have just one question."

"What?" asks Alex looking worried.

"Was it intentional?"

"No, of course not!" quickly states Alex smiling. "It was a mistake! I never should've even pi-"

This time it was Lynn's hand that Alex's lips met. As she smiles at her.

"If it was an accident, you don't need to explain what happened to me."

Alex raised her hand to remove Lynn's hand from her mouth stating, "So, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, I love you, and nothing is going to change that, even if you've killed someone." replies Lynn with a smile, freeing her left hand from Alex's and placing it to her right cheek. "The fact that you would reveal that kind of secret to me, makes me love you even more; and I know that sounds like a line from a-"

"Thank you Lynn!" quickly states Alex cutting Lynn off and hugging her, crying in happiness.

Lynn also returned the hug.

"Heh, heck of a way to end 2007 huh?"

END

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	48. Karaoke: Redux

Lynn is once again invited to Karaoke by Alex, with the promise of not having to sing, joins, along with Tomo, Chiyo-chan and Lilith.  
>But Karaoke isn't the only thing planned...<p>

(ANIME) LOLI, YURI, WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Lilith, Tomo or Chiyo. They belong to their respective game (Darkstalkers) and anime (Azumanga Daiho)

-January 2008, Friday 4th, Around 2:37 PM-

-Lynn's room-

"Ahhhh!"

Lynn screamed as she was brought to yet another body quaking orgasm by Lilith's tongue. The pink-haired girl eagerly drinking Lynn's cum that squirted out of her. Lynn had also cut her hair, having it cut short.

The two were on Lynn's bed, nude - Lynn on her back, her hands gripping the bed sheets under her while her body trembled beyond her control. Her pussy wracked with spasms of pleasure as it seemed like Lilith was sucking her cum right out of her.

Lilith lay on her stomach, her hands on Lynn's inner thighs, keeping them spread and gaining complete access to the younger, though older looking, half-demon's quaking pussy.

"F-Fu*k!" gasps out Lynn, with a shaky voice, lifting her head to look down to Lilith who was busy drinking the last of her cum that squirted free, before returning her head back down to the bed. She felt her squirting come to an end, but soon gasps out at feeling Lilith sucking, managing to bring up the last few spurts of her cum that lacked the pressure to be pushed out.

After the last of her current supply of cum was sucked from her body, Lynn was allowed to relax to enjoy the after glow as she panted with a smile while Lilith lifted her lips from Lynn's pussy and looked up at her smiling, with her lips and chin nearly dripping as Lilith releases Lynn's legs and crawls over her body and looked down at her.

"We should do this more often; You taste really good and your cum is simply delicious. I'm kinda jealous Alex had it all this time."

"Heh…" comments Lynn with a smile, turning her head away, with her eyes closed. "I admit it, you were right."

"Heh, I was right about what?" asks Lilith teasingly.

"Do I have to say it?" complains Lynn.

"Heh, Do you want another round of my tongue?"

"N-No!" quickly replies Lynn opening her eyes and looking up to Lilith. "I've had enough, I give up."

"Well, say it then."

Lynn sighed as she closed her eyes, "Your tongue is the greatest in all the world."

Lilith simply smiles at the statement, before Lynn followed with, "Now get from over me…" and pushing her away, to her left, resulting in Lilith gasping as she fell off the bed, which further resulted in Lynn's giggling as she sat up.

"Your gonna pay for that…" comments Lilith as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

Before Lilith could get back to her feet, Lynn's phone rang and she reached over to her desk near the bed, picked it up and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn." greeted Alex's voice.

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Tomo and Chiyo-chan invited me to karaoke, you wanna join us?"

"Karaoke? You know I can't sing."

Lilith then spoke up at this, "Alex invited us to Karaoke?"

"She invited me, not you." replies Lynn.

"Is that Lilith?" asks Alex.

"Yeah."

"She can come too; you don't have to sing this time." replies Alex.

"You sure I don't have to sing?"

"I promise."

"Ok then, I'll go."

Lilith spoke up again, "Me too!"

"Heh, bring Lilith with you." states Alex.

"Fine."

Lynn ended the call and looked at Lilith with an annoyed look on her face.

"You may have the golden tongue, but you're still annoying."

Lynn and Lilith got dressed, both wearing similar clothes- a T-shirt and jeans. It was cold out so they put on jacket as well.

Shortly after getting dressed, the doorbell rang and the two girls headed down to the first floor. Lynn opened the door to reveal Alex, Tomo and Chiyo on the other end; they all wore a jacket and pants. Alex's hair was styled in one braided pony-tail.

"Hey Ly-" greets Alex before suddenly stopping and looking at Lynn shocked for some reason.

"Hey you guys." greets Lynn, then noticing Alex's look of shock, "Alex?"

"Y-You actually did it!" states Alex quickly pointing to Lynn's hair. "You cut all your hair off!"

"Oh yeah…" replies Lynn smiling as she raises a hand to her head and running her fingers through her shorter hair. "I told you I would; I haven't gotten around to dyeing it though."

"You look SO weird!"

"That's what I said about you when you had those two pony-tails."

Alex was about to comment but Lilith pushed Lynn out of the house and nearly right into Alex as she quickly followed.

"You two can talk about hairstyles on the way, let's go have some fun!" states Lilith cheerfully thrusting a fist into the air, an action mimicked by both Chiyo and Tomo.

The older of the two commented, lifting the plastic bag in her other hand, "We even brought snacks!"

"Great! Let's go!" states Lilith, taking Lynn by the arm, pulling her away from the others and down the street, quickly followed by Chiyo running after them, calling out, "Hey! Wait for us!"

Tomo and Alex lagged behind, however, as the two looked at each other with a smile. Tomo asks, "So, should we tell Lilith about the plan?"

"Hmm… nah, we should get Lilith too; I'd like to see how she reacts."

"Awesome, instead of two, we get three." replies Tomo.

Afterwards, the two quickly regrouped with their friends as they headed to their destination.

Upon the group arriving at the building and getting a room for themselves, Chiyo was the first to remove her jacket, tossing it onto the couch before rushing to the karaoke machine, beating Alex to it.

"Hey, I wanted to be first!" whines Alex, tossing her jacket to the couch and walking up behind Chiyo. She moved toward her right and got to her knees.

"I got here first!" teases Chiyo, sticking out her tongue at the redhead.

While Alex pleaded with the young girl to go first, the three others sat on the two couches in the room. Tomo sat on one alone while she unpacked the snacks that were in the bag on the small table in-between the two couches: a bottle of pop with a few cups, a bag of chip and a plateful of homemade cookies, that were currently covered in saran wrap.

Lynn and Lilith sat on the other couch, though, the moment Lilith saw the cookies, she gasped out, "Oh! Cookies!" and immediately leaned forward to take the plate in her lap and unwrap it.

"Alex made them." states Tomo.

"Really?" asks Lynn.

Soon, music starts playing and the three look to Chiyo and Alex to see them both standing with a mic, apparently, they decided to do a song together.

So they happily watched and listened to Chiyo and Alex having fun; after the song was over, Lilith quickly hopped up to her feet declaring she was next.

Alex and Chiyo gave up their spots and let Lilith have her turn; the two sat next to Tomo.

Alex made the first attempt at the pop, taking a cup and pouring herself some.

"Hey, Lynn, you want some?" she asks as she offers the first cup of pop to her.

"Yeah, thanks." replies Lynn, reaching forward and taking the cup from her, beginning to drink it.

As Lynn drank the pop, closing her eyes as she did it, Alex grinned and leans back to look at Tomo. whispering, "Five minutes, right?"

"Yep." whispers back Tomo smiling as well. "We can probably start after my turn."

"Ok."

After the quick chat, Lynn was just about finish off her cup of pop while Alex filled another cup and offered it to Chiyo, who happily accepted it, though she didn't gulp it all down at once like Lynn. After Chiyo, Alex poured her own cup of pop and began to drink it.

Lilith, seeing everyone, except Tomo drinking pop, paused her singing, though the song continued, she states, "Hey, I want some too!"

"Ok." replies Alex with a smile, placing her cup down and pouring yet another cup-full of pop then handing it to Lilith, who took a few gulps before resuming her singing, holding the mic in one hand and the cup in the other.

"Nice…" whispers Tomo as Alex sat back. "You got all three of them."

"Heh, you sure you don't want to join us?" whispers back Alex.

"I'm sure."

Lilith and Tomo's turn with the karaoke machine when without problem. After her song was over and Tomo returns to her seat, amazingly, the pop she had spiked with a powerful diuretic begins to take it's effect, with a surprised gasp from Lynn, Chiyo and Lilith as the three places a hand to their crotch.

"I gotta go…" states the three girls in unison, before they look at each other with puzzled expressions.

"All three of us?" questions Lynn. "At the same time?"

"Make that four." comments Alex with a smile.

Lynn looked to Alex and saw her smiling, and it dawns on her, "Wait a minute…"

"Heh, Yep, this was all planned out." announces Alex.

"By yours truly!" states Tomo proudly.

"B-But why!" whines Chiyo. "I have to go so bad now!"

"We have a very good reason for doing this." states Alex as she lowers her right hand between her legs, before Tomo finishes her statement as she quickly stands.

"To start the New Year right! This is our last year together after all."

"You could've warned me." comments Lynn.

"That've been no fun." replies Alex.

"But we didn't bring any spare clothes!" states Lilith.

Lynn commented, "It kinda feels better knowing that you're in this too Lilith."

This comment causes Lilith to look at Lynn with a sort of pissed-off annoyed look.

"Don't worry though…" begins Alex. "One of us will be able to use the bathroom. The last one standing will be allowed to leave to go to the bathroom."

At this info, Lilith breaks her glare from Lynn to look at Alex, "Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying that, if you, Chiyo-chan, and Lynn here all lose it and wet yourself, I'll be free to go to the bathroom without either of you or Tomo to stop me?"

"BINGO!" states Tomo.

"A competition then…" comments Lilith with a grin, "I love a contest!"

Lilith then looked at Lynn, who gets the hint a little too late as she gasps and tries to quickly get to her feet, though Lilith lunges at her, "Lynn's mine!" she squeals and tackles her to the floor.

"Guess that just leave us with Chiyo-chan…" comments Tomo as she and Alex looked at the trembling younger girl, smiling.

"H-Huh!" gasps Chiyo as she tries to get to her feet, though with Alex sitting next to her, the older girl reaches out her left hand and grasps Chiyo's right arm, keeping her sitting as Tomo walks in front of her and gets to her knees, reaching out to her pants and starting to undo them after Alex removes her right hand from her crotch to take Chiyo's left hand from between her legs.

"Hey, w-wait a minute yo-"

"Don't worry Chiyo…" begins Alex as she repositions herself to get her knees up on the couch. "We'll be gentle." she adds as she moves her face closer to Chiyo and licks at her neck, releasing a gasp from the younger girl.

"Gentle isn't, what I'm worried about…" comments Chiyo.

Upon unzipping her pants, Tomo begins to pull them from Chiyo's waist and down her legs to her ankles, revealing her cotton white panties.

"Look on the bright side…" begins Tomo before grasping Chiyo's knees and spreading her legs to fully reveal the crotch of her panties. "You'll only wet your panties."

"Get offa me!" demanded Lynn as she struggles to free herself from Lilith's hold on her waist as she tried unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"Heh, let's see how my golden tongue does on your bladder control…" comments Lilith after she finishes loosening Lynn's jeans and started pulling them from her waist.

Lynn gasps at her statement, and thinks, 'If she gets her tongue on me it's over! I gotta do something to get her off me NOW!'

Lilith had Lynn's pants down to her knees before she felt herself airborne, soon loosing her hold on Lynn's pants; in her confusion, though, she quickly grabs at one of the legs as she feels herself propelled through the air...

Lynn lifts her legs, also lifting Lilith in the air as she begins a flip that propels the smaller girl from her, though removing her pants from Lilith's grip on them in the process before Lilith's entire back hits the wall behind them, upside down. She falls off the wall and back to the floor on her stomach as Lynn lands on her feet and turns around.

Lilith isn't on the floor long, though, as she quickly gets back to her feet, leaving the pants on the floor as she turns to face Lynn with a smile.

"You wanna get rough huh?" comments Lilith quickly removing her shirt, revealing her nearly flat chest, then tossing it into Lynn's face, "Let's play!" exclaims Lilith, excitedly, as she charges forward, tackling Lynn once again, the two falling behind the couch they sat on.

Chiyo gasps, though not only from the fact that Tomo has a finger from her right hand teasing her stiffening clit through her panties, or the fact that Alex is now sucking her right nipple, but also the display from Lynn and Lilith, now hidden from view behind the couch in front of her.

Chiyo is quickly brought back to focus on what is happening to her as she feels a hand on her abdomen, over her bladder; looking down, she sees Alex's right hand there.

Alex has yet to do anything with her hand, though, and she removes her mouth from Chiyo's nipple, sitting up a little with a small groan with her eyes closing, clearly fighting back her own urge to pee.

Chiyo places her left hand on Alex's right before gasping out at the fact that her tiny clit is nearly fully erect, Tomo's finger continually stroking it has hit in just the right way to send a sharper signal of pleasure through her body. This causes a momentary lax in her hold, allowing a spurt of her pee to freedom and creating the first wet spot on the crotch of her panties. Chiyo quickly regains her hold, though, as she manages to free her right arm from Alex's grip, and she sends her hand down to her crotch to shield her clit from any more of Tomo's strokes.

Tomo smiles, however, at Chiyo's slight loss and caresses the younger girl's inner thighs with her hands, close to the area between her legs, looking up at Chiyo's straining face.

"Looks like your already starting to slip, Chiyo-chan." comments Tomo, as she teases the skin of Chiyo's inner thighs, causing her legs to tremble.

Alex, though, places her left hand on Chiyo's right, causing her to look up at her. "Let's move that hand somewhere else…" Alex states before pulling Chiyo's right hand from her crotch and moving it to her own, under her pants. "Put your hands to better use; you can go in my pants if you want."

"Ahhh!"

This time, it's Lilith on the defensive. Through the two girls' wrestling, Lynn is now shirt-less and bra-less; she's on one knee, currently lifting Lilith off the floor by the back of her pants. Soon Lynn gets to her feet, causing Lilith to dangle in the air only held up by the waist of her pants.

"Hey! Let me down!"

"I like you like this; bats sleep upside down don't they." teases Lynn.

"Ohh, you're so lucky I'm playing fair!" groans Lilith.

In a fortunate turn for Lilith, however, the button on her pants could no longer take the pressure of her weight and snaps off, the zipper quickly following, causing Lilith to fall out of her pants AND underwear back to the floor, now completely nude.

"Da*nmit!" groans Lynn as she drops the clothing to the floor as Lilith quickly returns to her feet.

"Ha! Looks like we're back to square one." comments Lilith smiling.

Though Lilith's joy is cut short as she feels a spasm suddenly take hold of her bladder, the girl gasping as she quickly closes her legs.

Lynn sees this, her chance and she attempts a lunge of her own at Lilith. However… Lynn only gets two steps in before Lilith musters the strength through the bladder spasm to kick her right foot up swiftly, catching Lynn dead on, right between the legs. The completely unexpected move immediately drops Lynn to her knees with a gasp as she sends her hands down to her pained crotch.

"Ahhh! What the fu*k!" questions Lynn groaning in pain. "D-Did you seriously just kick me in the pussy?"

Lilith's spasms start to fade and she smiles down at Lynn. "Nothing in the fighting rule book says low blows for girls are not allowed. It's the perfect surprise attack!"

Lynn groans once again and soon Lilith smells the signal of victory. She smiles at this and squats down in front of Lynn, clearly taunting her as her pristine, hairless labia is in clear view.

"Heh, now normally, you'd be wanting to return the favor about now, huh?" comments Lilith, teasing Lynn even more by spreading her legs even more. "But, I know you still need a few more seconds before you can even try something."

'Ok, that's it…' thinks Lynn. 'My pussy may hurt but it's about to be worth it…'

Then, to Lilith's surprise, instead of Lynn immediately trying to return the low blow, she lunges at the other girl, causing the two to roll a little with Lilith ending up under Lynn, her head right under Lynn's sore pussy. But Lilith also finds that her own feet was near her head, Lynn has her in some strange body-lock, her legs are locked under Lynn, and Lilith quickly realizes the position her pussy was in. Upon Lynn regaining her bearings from the roll and discovering the accidental position she's in, with Lilith's labia almost staring her in the face, Lynn grins…

"Ohhh, that pussy is all mine now…" comments Lynn bring up her hands balled into two fists.

"Hey! What are you about to do!" pleaded Lilith desperately.

"Returning the favor…" answers Lynn drawing back her right arm.

"Ahhhh! Stop it! That hurts!"

Comes Lilith's voice from behind the couch as Chiyo herself cries out as Tomo has once again begun using her right index finger to tease the young girl's fully erect clit, pressed against her panties. Chiyo is now panting and gasping, as well as groaning from the dual sensations of near orgasm and also close to losing her hold on her bladder, her body shaking. While Chiyo's verging on two kinds of losses, Alex still has Chiyo's right hand against her crotch, now under her pants and panties to rub her labia while Alex's right hand has pinned Chiyo's left hand to the couches' armrest and her mouth returns the younger girl's right nipple. Alex is also moaning as well, her need to release her pee has risen considerably as well.

"Is she gonna pee?" states Tomo as she continues the constant flicking of Chiyo's clit. "Is she gonna come?"

Tomo soon gets the answer to her question as seconds later, Chiyo gasps out, lifting her hips up a little before Tomo sees a quickly growing wet spot expand throughout the crotch of her panties; seeing this, Tomo stops the teasing of Chiyo's clit as she watches her wet herself.

As Chiyo relieves herself, Alex removes her hand from her pants and releases Chiyo's other hand as she sits up, smiling, though cringing a little at the same time as she cups her hands over her crotch. As Alex tries to ride out the pressure to a manageable degree, she looks over to where she last remembers Lynn and Lilith and sees that they aren't there.

"H-Hey, where's Lynn and Lilith?"

As Chiyo continues to empty her bladder, she answered, "They're behind the couch, I think."

"Oh." replies Alex before she slowly eases herself off the couch and gets to her feet.

Her urge to pee has calmed down enough for her to remove her pants, then, walking slowly to the bed and sitting on it backwards, facing the back of the couch as she rests her arms on the top, she looks behind the couch to see Lynn still has Lilith in the same odd position, Lynn's front, though, is covered in what is obviously Lilith's pee as she fingers the smaller girl's pussy, moaning herself as Lilith, under her, licks at her pussy.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" asks Alex.

"Mmm, we both lost it." replies Lynn.

"Really? So I'm the winner!" states Alex happily.

"Congrats." states Lynn. "Guess you're going to the bathroom now?" she adds before looking up at Alex.

Lynn sees Alex looking at her with a smile, then, a deep sigh.

"Heh, guess you already are…"

END ^_^


	49. Teacher's Like to Party Too

While Lynn, Alex, Tomo and Chiyo enjoy themselves, this chapter depicts what happens around the same time with Nyamo, her calm day doesn't stay so calm when two drunk friends arrive at her door...

(ANIME) YURI, ANAL

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Yukari and Nyamo. They belong to the anime, Azumanga Daiho. This is Just a work of fiction

- January 2008, Friday 4th -

Elsewhere while Lynn, Alex, Tomo and Chiyo occupy themselves…

Minamo Kurosawa, otherwise known as 'Nyamo', sits on her bed in her room, watching TV, dressed in just a blue tank-top and tan boxer shorts.

Minutes later, she hears a knocking from her apartment door, getting to her feet, Nyamo walks out of her bedroom and to the door. She didn't have to get very close before she hears her friend, Yukari's voice on the other side and another woman giggling.

Grabbing the doorknob, Nyamo sighs once, while she was bored, almost anytime Yukari got involved, Nyamo wished she was better off bored.

Opening the door, Nyamo saw Yukari and Naki, Yukari with her left arm draped over Naki's shoulders, needing assistance to stand as just by looking at her, she was drunk, actually, both, Yukari and Naki were drunk, but Yukari more so.

"Heeeey Nyamo!" greets Yukari, in a drunken slur, lifting her left hand, which held a large Sake bottle.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" replies Nyamo, in disbelief at her both of her friends state."

"Wha's wrong?" asks Yukari.

"What's wrong!" gasps Nyamo, "Do you realize what time it is! It's the middle of the day and your drunk, both of you are!"

"Hey, hey, you don't know the situation." states Naki, smiling, lifting her right index finger, soon looking at her finger as if trying to focus on it.

"Yeah! The sit'chiation." adds Yukari.

Nyamo sighs, placing her right hand to her head. "Whatever, just come in, before you start attracting attention."

Naki then walks into Nyamo's apartment, carrying Yukari along, to the couch and sitting her down on it before sitting down herself.

"Thanks." replies Naki.

"So what's going on? Why are the two of you drunk in the middle of the day? Asks Nyamo, walking in front of the two.

Yukari quickly responds with, "We're having a party and your invited!" before placing the bottle to her lips and lifting it,

"A party?" questions Nyamo, less than impressed, folding her arms over her chest.

Naki leans back on the couch, resting her head back with her eyes closed, lifting her right hand to her faces and pinching the bridge of her nose, as she replies, "Here's the thing… I was at home and Yukari came over and-"

Yukari cuts Naki off though as she quickly stood, lifting the bottle and announcing, "We're celebrating the New Year!"

"New Year has already passed, Yukari." comments Nyamo, narrowing her eyes towards her drunk friend, "And we already had a New Year's celebration, remimber?"

"Yeah, yeah, that fine and all…" began Yukari, "But this is a private party"

"What makes this 'so called' party different from the other one?" asks Nyamo, "Their was alcohol there too, which I recall you getting drunk from too."

"'This' party has som'in the other didn't…" replies Yukari, grinning at her friend and partly staggering towards her and wrapping left arm around Nyamo's neck. "Better 'entertainment'…" she adds, placing the bottle of Sake between Nyamo's breasts.

Nyamo's cheeks started to redden and she tried to ignore Yukari's quite familiar actions and looks to Naki still on the couch, who was just looking at the two.

"Hey, Aren't you going to do something Naki? Why'd you let Yukari get like this?"

"I didn't intend for her to get that drunk." replies Naki, "We started drinking just a little and talking… and somehow…" she adds, lifting her hand to suggest Yukari.

"Nice job." comments Nyamo sarcastically.

Yukari then comments, as she lowers the bottle a little and grasping the collar of Nyamo's shirt with her index finger, "Nyamo, When was the last time you got laid?"

"W-What!" gasps Nyamo, her face instantly reddening. "That's none of your business!

"Hehe, that long huh?" comments Yukari.

"That's NONE of your business!" repeats Nyamo.

"Well…" starts Yukari, tugging down on the collar of Nyamo's shirt, revealing her white bra. "I may not have a dick, but I'm sure I could light a fire in you."

"You're drunk Yukari." states Nyamo, in growing embarrassment and annoyance as she lifts her hands up to Yukari's pulling on her shirt and pulls her friends finger from her shirt.

Yukari frowns slightly, "You don't think I'd do it, huh? You don't think I'd take my tongue and lick your clit nice and slow, like you like it?"

"Enough!" quickly replies Nyamo, her face a deep scarlet. "Your drunk, you need to sleep it off."

"I'll sleep it off with you, Just like collage." states Yukari, grinning.

"AH!" gasps Nyamo at Yukari's statement, making her face as red as a tomato, looking to Naki, who lowers her head from leaning back on the couch.

"What did Yukari just say?" asks Naki.

"I-It w-w-was nothing!" quickly replies Nyamo. "Yukari's drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying!"

"I'm not that drunk." comments Yukri, before looking back to Naki. "I didn't tell you? Me and Nyamo here used to be lovers.

"That's a LIE!" nearly screams Nyamo.

"Oh really…" states Yukari, looking back to her friend with a grin. "You want me to bring up the 'letter'?"

"Y-You wouldn't!" gasps Nyamo.

"What letter?" questions Naki.

"Just a little love le-" replies Yukari, before Nyamo quickly places her left hand on Yukari's mouth.

"You wrote Yukari a love letter?" asks Naki.

"No! Of course not!." Quickly replies Nyamo. "Yukari doesn't know what she's saying!"

Nyamo's mouth was soon plugged though with the open top of the Sake bottle in Yukari's hand. Nyamo managed to quickly swallow a few gulps before it became too much and the liquid gushed from the sides of her mouth before she quickly toke her hand from Yukari's mouth to remove the bottle, before choking up the remaining liquid in her mouth and falling to her hands and knees as she continued to cough.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Nyamo!" states Yukari, lowering herself to her knees beside Nyamo as her choking was coming to an end. "Loosen up and have fun!"

Wiping the saliva from her lips, Nyamo states, "Don't you do that to me again."

"Hmmm, why not, you'd get more loose if you got some of this in you, then I could start my licking-"

"No!" quickly states Nyamo, looking over to Yukari and pointing her right index finger at her. "You won't be doing any kind of licking on me."

"Hehe, I bet you'll change your tune after you get some more of this in you." states Yukari, waving the Sake bottle.

"You have to get it in me first, and that's not going to happen." states Nyamo.

"Silly, silly Nyamo, there's more than one way to get drunk, I don't have to go through the mouth." replies Yukari, grinning.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Yukari then looks towards Naki, "Hey Naki, I need your help, since your less drunk than me, I need you to pin Nyamo here to the floor."

"What!" gasps Nyamo, quickly getting to her feet.

"Ok." replies Naki simply, getting up to her feet.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're going along with Yukari!" replies Nyamo.

"Yukari just wants you to get drunk, I have no problem with that, besides, you are the only sober one here."

"You're crazy!" states Nyamo, before turning and heading towards her bedroom.

Naki though, chases after her, and Yukari staggering behind, taking a drink from the bottle.

Nyamo manages to reach her bedroom door before Naki caught up to her and grabbing her in a tight hug from behind.

"Hehe, a few seconds more and you would've been free." teases Naki.

"Let me go!" states Nyamo, struggling in Naki's hold.

"I will soon." states Naki.

Yukari then nears the two, commenting, "Good, you caught'er. Since we're already here, let's go to her room, and pin her on her back."

Naki did so and enters the room with Nyamo still struggling, Nyamo felt Naki's arms release her and moves her hands to her wrist and move them behind her back, and then a tingling on her wrist, before she felt Naki's hands move from her hands, but found her wrist bound behind her back by something.

"What the… how'd you tie my hands?"

Nyamo felt Naki's hands on her shoulders and her whisper, "My little secret." before pushing her down by her shoulders to her knees, then onto her stomach and roll over onto her back.

"Now what Yukari?" asks Naki, looking up to Yukari who grins down and Nyamo.

"Get near her head and lift her legs up and toward you."

"Ok."

"What!" gasps Nyamo, "What does this have to do with getting me drunk? What are you gonna do to me?"

Naki positions herself at Nyamo's head and leans forward and grasps Nyamo's legs under her knees and pulls up, so that Nyamo's rear was nearly vertical.

"Perfect, just hold her like that." states Yukari, kneeling down in front of Nyamo's rear, only covered by the boxer shorts she wore.

Nyamo soon gasps as she feels and sees Yukari pull her underwear from her rear and down her legs, revealing Nyamo's clenched anus and mildly pubed labia.

"AHHHH! Yukari what are you doing!"

After taking another swig of the Sake, Yukari, sticks her right index finger into her mouth briefly before sticking it squarely into Nyamo's anus to the second knuckle, causing Nyamo to gasp out again.

"What the HELL Yukari! Take you're finger out of my a*s!"

Yukari did the exact opposite though, digging her finger in as far as it could go, causing Nyamo to groan, before she began to retreat her finger, then insert it again, repeating this action slowly over and over.

"Did you know Nyamo…" states Yukari. "If you pour alcohol into the rectum, you can get drunk really, really quick? You just can't get that nice taste."

Nyamo gasps in realization, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Hehe…" chuckles Yukari, before removing her finger from Nyamo's rear and placing the edge of the open end of the bottle to Nyamo's anus, "Bottoms up, literally…" she adds, before upturning the bottle and pushing down on it, easily inserting it into her friends rear, who gasps out again as she felt the liquid empting into her rectum.

"Ahhh! Yukari pull it out! This isn't funny!"

"Hehe, you're a*s is pretty thirsty Nyamo." comments Yukari.

"Does that really work?" Asks Naki.

"Yeah." replies Yukari, ignoring Nyamo's pleas for her to pull the rapidly emptying bottle out of her rear. "Som'thin to do with the alchol getting absorbed directly into the blood or som'thin. All I know is, you can get sh*t-faced without ever getting your face involved, hehe…"

The bottle hadn't even finished empting yet before Nyamo felt funny, dizzy, she knew this feeling… seeing her head turn left and right slowly, Yukari grins…

"Hehe, See? Nyamo's already feeling it…" states Yukari, placing her left hand on Nyamo's right cheek of her rear. "Nice and calm…"

"Wow, I might have to try that sometimes." states Naki.

"Don't do it with a full bottle though." warns Yukari. "I heard you can die from having too much go up you a*s."

"What?" asks Nyamo, in a drunken, lethargic slur.

"Not to worry Nyamo." states Yukari, smiling down at her friends face and slapping her rear once, "Not much was left in this bottle… oh, looks like it's empty…" she adds, looking to the now empty bottle and pulling it from Nyamo's rear, the hole gaping slightly for a few moment's before it's clenches closed.

"Now, now that you nice and wasted, what do you have to say to me giving your clit a licking, hmm Nyamo?"

Wasted indeed, Nyamo seemed to be only partly aware of where she was.

"Hehe, maybe it was too much." comments Naki, smiling. "She looks like she could be fu*ked and not even be aware of it."

"That's no good…" states Yukari, before sticking her right index and middle finger's into Nyamo's warm slit, thrusting them in and out a few times, the only reaction she got from Nyamo was some unintelligent attempt at speech. "It's no fun if she too wasted to even feel anything. I wasted all that Sake up Nyamo's a*s for nothing."

Naki then grins, "Wait a second, maybe you didn't; With Nyamo like this, she can't fight back, do you know if she has a camera somewhere?"

"Ohh… I see what your getting at!" states Yukari, grinning. "We can do stuff to her, record it and show it to her when she sobers up! Oh, A already have an idea of what to had her do first, keep her butt up in the air like that, I think Nyamo has a camera around here somewhere."

"Ok."

Yukari got to her feet and began searching Nyamo's bedroom, quickly finding a disposable camera.

"Ohh, this is perfect, When Nyamo goes to get the photos, she'll be so embarrassed!" states Yukari as she walks towards Nyamo. "Ok, take her underwear off and put her legs down, the Sake come out of her a*s."

"Heh, I'll try to remember never getting wasted when drinking with you…" comments Naki, reaching to Nyamo's underwear and pulling them from her legs…

- a few days later -

Nyamo currently visit's a local drug store and picks up a small envelope of pictures, noticing the young girl behind the counter looking at her funny, Nyamo questions, "What?"

The girl blushes slightly and walks away.

"What's with her…" comments Nyamo, looking puzzled at the girl walking away, before she began walking towards the front doors of the store, opening the envelope and upon removing the first picture, Nyamo immediately stops in her tracks, her face reddening in both embarrassment and anger…

"That Yukari…IS SO DEAD!"

END


	50. Kaori's Dream

school Swimsuit chapter! At long last!  
>Ahem, anyway, Lynn spots Kaori 'admiring' Sakaki once again and decides to confront her about it ^_^<p>

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, ANAL

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Kaori and Sakaki. They belong to the anime, Azumanga Daiho. This is Just a work of fiction

- X Month, X Day, 1:35 P.M. -

Back to school!

Pleasant for some, not so for others…

Anyway, It's mid-day, the Sun is high and bright, providing a relaxing heated atmosphere, and a certain class was about to enjoy a dip in the cool school pool, Nyamo's P.E. class, consisting of, but not limited to, Lynn, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Chiyo and Kagura.

Many students had quickly dressed themselves in their school swimsuits and jumped into the water, but of course, their's always stragglers…

Lynn, Kaori, Sakaki and a few other girl's remain in the girl's locker room, dressing themselves in their swimwear, a deep blue one-piece.

Lynn currently has hers half on, needing to pull it up over her chest, on her way to do this though, she notices Kaori, who has her swimsuit on completely, to the right of Lynn, staring off towards Sakaki, who's only in her bra and panties currently, a few lockers away behind them.

Lynn also notices Kaori smiling goofily at the much taller girl, this prompts Lynn to grin, before stepping towards the infatuated girl, leaning her head over Kaori's right shoulder.

"You should tell her…" comments Lynn, causing Kaori to gasp in surprise and bang her right elbow into the locker behind her as she turns to Lynn, her cheeks, or face for that matter, red as a tomato.

"W-W-What!"

"Tell your Sakaki how you feel." states Lynn, teasingly.

"I-I-I can't…" sputters out Kaori, moving her left hand behind her to her mildly throbbing elbow, looking towards her feet in embarrassment.

"Why not?" Asks Lynn, "You've done everything but confess to her."

"Am I really that obvious?" sighs Kaori.

"Heh, come on, you stare at her every day." replies Lynn, pulling up the straps of her swimsuit over her shoulders, covering her chest.

"I-I don't stare…" comments Kaori, lowly, glancing over to Sakaki, smiling at the sight of her naked, but only seeing her back.

Catching her glace, Lynn grins again and leans forward towards Kaori with her hands on her hips.

"Reeeeeally?"

Kaori, catching Sakaki turning her head towards her, briefly making eye contact with her, Kaori quickly gasps and turns her whole body away from the taller girl, her face blushing brighter. Lynn sees Sakaki look their way for a few seconds before looking away and Lynn turns to Kaori.

"You really got it bad huh?"

"I-I want to…" states Kaori, her hands now clasped together in front of her, near her crotch. "I want to tell Miss Sakaki how I feel, but…"

"Nothing comes out when you approach her, huh?" guesses Lynn, smiling.

"R-Right… She's just so cool and beautiful… and she's great at sports. I'm nothing like her."

"Hey, hey…" replies Lynn, placing her right hand gently on Kaori's left shoulder. "You shouldn't put herself down."

"Miss Sakaki's way out of my league, I know that, but… I still, I want to be with her…" states Kaori, smiling. "Like the way you and Alex are, you two are so open about your feelings for each other, regardless of what people think."

"So, you're worried about what people would think about you and Sakaki, two girls, being together?" asks Lynn.

"Not really, I don't mind what people would say about me, but I don't want them talking about Miss Sakaki because of me."

"You should ask her then."

"I can't confess my feelings to her, what makes you think I'll be able to bring up the issue of two girl's being together?"

Looking over to Sakaki, seeing her moving the straps of her swimsuit over her shoulders, Lynn smiles…

"I'll ask her for you then… Hey! Sakaki, I got a question for you." replies Lynn, before calling to Sakaki, drawing her attention and heading towards her.

"W-What!" gasps Kaori, turning to Lynn before gasping, "NO!" and reaching towards Lynn's arm and pulling her away and out of Sakaki's view, to the side of the lockers, placing Lynn's back against them. "What are you doing!" states Kaori in a panicked whisper, her face beet red.

"I'm trying to help you." replies Lynn, smiling. "You'll never get anywhere with just looking.

"I-I know…" sighs Kaori, looking down again.

"Maybe I should try a different approach…" comments Lynn.

"What?" questions Kaori, looking up to Lynn's smiling face.

"Kaorin, how good are you at pretending?"

"W-Why?"

Lynn then lifts her hands up to Kaori's hips and pulls her in towards her, lightly pressing her body against hers.

"Pretend I'm Sakaki." states Lynn.

"W-What!" gasps Kaori, in a hushed tone.

"I'm sure you've pretended other things were her right, like, say… a pillow of some kind?"

Lynn saw Kaori bite her lower lip nervously and look down.

"A pillow isn't warm like a person's body…" continues Lynn, lowering her left hand slowly towards Kaori's rear and lifting her right hand up her back, gently embracing her. "A pillow can't respond to your touches, it can't hold you when you make yourself shake, it's just an object… you don't love your pillow Kaorin, you love Sakaki, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" states Kaori, lowly.

"I know my chest isn't as big as Sakaki's, but I don't hear through my chest, can you speak up?"

Kaori slowly looks back to Lynn's face.

"I-I love her…"

"Who is it that you love?" asks Lynn.

"M-Miss Sakaki… I-I love Miss Sakaki." replies Kaori, briefly looking away, before looking back to Lynn's eyes again.

"Good, then, pretend I'm Sakaki, or at least, pretend I'm the pillow you cuddle with when you think of her, A very, 'advanced' pillow." suggests Lynn, smiling.

Kaori looks nervous, biting her lip again, before lifting her own hands, slowly, up to Lynn's shoulders and leaning her head into Lynn's left shoulder.

"You, smell nice…" comments Kaori, lowly, nuzzling the side of Lynn's neck.

Lynn herself simply smiles and lifts her right hand up to the back of Kaori's neck, but when she begins to lift her left hand up, away from her rear, she's mildly surprised when she feels Kaori's left hand quickly move from her shoulder to her hand still on her rear, stopping its movement.

"Miss Sakaki…" Kaori breathes into Lynn's neck. "Please… go inside…"

Following Kaori's instruction, Lynn slowly moves her left hand down, tracing her fingers along the crease where Kaori's cheeks begin, before guiding two finger's under the swimsuit and slowly moving her hand up, caressing her two fingers along the skin of Kaori's rear under the swimsuit.

Feeling a pant of warm breath against her neck, and Kaori's right hand tightening on her shoulder, Lynn smiles and continues, slowly joining her ring and pinkie finger under the backside of Kaori's swimsuit, leaving only her thumb exposed as she cups her right cheek before squeezing…

"What next?" asks Lynn, softly, into Kaori's ear.

"I-I… um…"

"Come on…" urges Lynn, trailing her right hands fingers from Kaori's neck, down her back, along her spine, releasing a shudder from her. "Tell your Sakaki what you want her to do."

"I-I want… I…" began Kaori, before pressing her body into Lynn's a little more and burying her face into Lynn's neck.

"Think of this as practice Kaorin… you need to speak up."

"But…"

"Tell ya what I'll do…" states Lynn. "I'll start… but only with your directions, will I finish."

A warm breath of air fell to Lynn's neck in response.

"So…" continues Lynn. "You'll only come if you say to make you come."

Lynn then guides her fingers into the crevice of Kaori's rear and slowly moves down, eliciting a quick gasp from her.

"D-Don't, it's dirty there…" lowly states Kaori, nervously.

"Well, tell me what to do then." states Lynn. "Otherwise, I'm just standing here with a hand under the back of your swimsuit." adds Lynn, guiding her fingers deeper between Kaori's cheeks, soon feeling the hot tensed hole residing between the cheeks, quickly causing Kaori to yelp out in surprise. "I'm waiting Kaorin, unless you like anal, you need to start talking."

Teasing Kaori's hole with her middle finger, brings out a cute moan from Kaori, Lynn though, soon feels teeth on her neck, causing her to gasp out from the mild pain.

"Ah, so, you're a biter…"

At the comment, the teeth quickly release.

"S-Sorry about that." replies Kaori apologetically.

"That's ok, biting is no biggie for me." replies Lynn, before, in one motion, plunges her middle finger into Kaori's dark hole, releasing a shocked gasp from her before sinking her teeth into Lynn's neck again.

"OW!" gasps Lynn, cringing briefly from the pain, but smiling despite it. "Heh, you really are a biter."

"I-I'm sorry, it's a reflex…" states Kaori, releasing her teeth from Lynn's neck again, "I-I do it when I'm alone."

"I told you, it's ok, I really don't mind. It's actually pretty cute and hey, Sakaki's no stranger to bites."

Lynn didn't hear a reply, but felt Kaori nuzzle her neck again and move her finger a little deeper into Kaori's rear, causing her to moan softly and tremble against Lynn, before lowering and moving her right hand towards the front of Kaori's swimsuit, and places two fingers gently against Kaori's crotch, eliciting another gasp from her and moving her left hand back up to Lynn's right shoulder.

"Wow, you're pretty wet down there Kaorin." states Lynn, caressing Kaori's wet labia through the fabric of her swimsuit, and slowly, teasingly moving her left hands middle finger in and out of Kaori's rear, causing the smaller girl to moan and quiver under Lynn's actions.

Lynn felt Kaori's warm pants of breath quickening against her neck, her aroused, hot body, aiding Lynn's finger in her rear. After a few caresses of Kaori's crotch, Lynn pulls her two fingers away, releasing a sigh from Kaori, as she lifts her hand up to look at her fingers, seeing that her palm as well as her two finger's were wet.

"You really are wet… I told you Kaorin, you're not going to come unless you ask for it…" states Lynn, before returning her hand to Kaori's crotch, cupping the area with her hand, causing her to gasp out softly and tremble against Lynn.

"M-Mi… S-Sakaki…" begins Kaori, her voice shaking from both, pleasure and embarrassment. "I…"

"Yeah?" urges Lynn, before locating Kaori's stiffened clit and stroking it through her swimsuit, releasing a loud enough gasp from Kaori that she covers her mouth with her right hand briefly as she trembling increases.

"I-I want, to… c-come…" admits Kaori, her face burning. "Make me come, Miss Sakaki, please?"

Lynn smiles at the request and plunges her middle finger as deep as she can into Kaori's rear, causing her to gasp out and once again feel her bite, as she began to strum Kaori's clit poking into the swimsuit with the very tip of her right middle finger, causing Kaori to moan out louder as she bites down harder.

It wasn't long before Kaori's climax hit, wrapping her arms around Lynn's neck as she moans out through her biting and her body quakes in the sensations of orgasm, flooding the crotch of her swimsuit with her cum, drenching Lynn's hand still stroking her throbbing clit.

Kaori's knees soon give out and slowly drops to her knees, though Lynn quickly follows, wrapping her around her in a hug.

"When was the last time a pillow hugged you back?" comments Lynn, smiling.

Kaori promptly began giggling during her waning orgasm as she leans forward against Lynn.

"Thank-you Lynn… you're much better than a pillow."

"Well, I'd say you're one step closer to confessing your feelings to her." states Lynn, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess… Can you promise me something Lynn?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Let me tell Miss Sakaki on my own, so don't talk to her about me, ok?"

"Sure thing, I promise not to interfere."

"Thank-you Lynn."

END


	51. Posing For Pictures

Lynn and Alex discover one of Alex's art classmates wants them to pose for a drawing

(ANIME) LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, SOFTCORE

Disclaimer: None needed, Original characters baby!

- X Month, X Day, 2:40 -

It's the end of the school day and many students fill the halls, some heading home, others heading to various clubs they were a part of; two girl's in particular though were in the 'going home' group, Lynn and Alex.

Lynn, with her short-cut blonde hair, held her brown book briefcase in her right hand, propped over her shoulder and resting against her back as she walks down the hall.

Alex, her long red hair tied into a loose pony-tail, reaching near the small of her back, walks with her hands behind her, holding her book briefcase against her rear. She also wore matching blue thigh high stockings to go along with the blue and white winter school uniform she wore.

A few seconds later, Lynn looks to her left to Alex to find her staring at her.

"What?" she questions, smiling.

Alex smiles warmly at Lynn and shakes her head a little. "It's still weird."

"What is?"

"Your hair." States Alex, with a chuckle. "I've always known you with long hair, but now you cut it all off…" she adds, before reaching her right hand from her back towards Lynn and placing her hand gently on the back of her girlfriend's neck. "I just haven't gotten used to it yet."

"Heh, well, it did feel a little weird after I got it cut." Replies Lynn, lifting her left hand up and running her fingers through her hair. "The back of my neck felt naked."

"You look like a tomboy with all your hair cut off." Comments Alex, smiling before drawing back her hand and returning it behind her and joining her other hand in holding her case.

"Well I am a tomboy…" replies Lynn, smiling, before smirking at Alex. "And so are you, remimber? You're just put'in on a front."

Alex simply giggled nervously at the comment and looks away for a moment, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of her face.

"Plus, you're trying to imitate Koyomi…" continues Lynn. "Growing your hair, the stockings… I'm surprised you haven't given your contacts a break and pull out those magnifiers of yours." She adds, giving a small chuckle at her later end of her comment."

Alex quickly contorts her face in a pout towards Lynn, "I look like a geek wearing those things."

"A cute geek." Retorts Lynn, smirking at Alex, who's pouting quickly fades for a slightly embarrassed smile and a touch of color to her cheeks.

A few minutes later, the two reach the outdoors, but just a few steps out the door, a girl calls out to them from behind, causing them to turn around to see a student rushing towards them, who looks about their age with shoulder-length black hair and small rectangle-shaped glasses.

The girl reaching them and pants for breath a few times before calming herself.

"Man, I didn't think I'd be able to catch you two before you left." States the girl, smiling.

"And you are?" asks Lynn.

Alex though replies, "Her name's Nina, she's in my Art class."

"Oh, Hi then Nina." Greets Lynn.

"Hi to you too Lynn, Alex." Replies Nina.

"So is there something you want from us?" asks Alex.

"Yes!" replies Nina, happily. "I'd love it if you two could pose for me!" she adds, eagerly.

"Pose?" questions Lynn, surprised by the request.

"Wait, you want us to pose for you to draw us?" asks Alex.

"Yeah, I want to draw you two." States Nina.

Alex then looks puzzled, "I don't remimber us having an assignment to draw someone outside of class."

"No, no, no, we don't have an assignment." Confirms Nina, "I want to do this on my own."

"Oh." Replies Alex.

"Why us though?" questions Lynn. "I've never posed for a drawing before."

"You two look so great together, I just have an urge to draw you two together!" states Nina, excitedly.

This comment brought a blush to both girl's cheeks, before Alex asks, "Really? I never really thought about how we look together to other people."

"You two are a great couple!" states Nina, "The way you two interact, people can see the love you two have for each other, it's so beautiful!" she adds, clasping her hands together with hearts in her eyes.

"C-Come on…" states Lynn, smiling and her blush, as well as Alex's deepening. "You're embarrassing us."

"It's the truth though!" states Nina. "So will you pose for me?"

"I don't have any problems with it, sure." Replies Alex.

"I dunno how long I could take staying still, but, I'll try it." Replies Lynn.

"Great!" cheers Nina, quickly hugging both girl's before pulling back. "Are you two free today?"

Both, Alex and Lynn answered yes.

"Good, can you two come to my place?"

"We should be able to." Replies Alex.

The three then exchange cell phone numbers and parted ways and Lynn asks Alex. "is Nina a good artist?"

"Yeah, she's really good. Nina's pretty critical of herself though. She's drawn some amazing stuff but she's always pointing out flaws in her work."

After the two made their way home and got the ok from their parents to visit a friends home, the two call Nina to see if she would like them to visit her 'sooner, rather than later', Nina happily accepts.

Upon the two arriving at Nina's home, the eager girl leads them upstairs to her room, where they see a chair in front of large pad of paper propped up on a stand in a nearly vertical position.

"Wow, so you're an anime freak like Alex here huh?" comments Lynn, noticing the anime posters on the walls of the room.

"Heh, I just don't like my walls to be bare." Replies Nina, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of her face.

"You should see Alex's room, there's hardly a spot on her walls that aren't covered my a poster."

"Cut it out Lynn." Replies Alex, smiling despite the embarrassment. "Just because you don't have the same appeal for anime as the rest of people do doesn't mean you have to tease."

"I'm not mean about it though." Comments Lynn, smiling at Alex as she walks to the bed and sits on it.

"Well, this is the first time at Nina's house…" replies Alex. "It's not nice to tease her about how she decorates her room on the first visit."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." States Lynn, before looking to Nina. "Sorry about that Nina."

"It's ok." Replies Nina, waving off the apology. "You don't need to apologize for something like that."

"So…" begins Alex. "Where do you want us?"

"Right, I want you two to pose in a way that expresses your love for each other; I'd like you two to sit on my bed…" states Nina, urging Alex to and onto her bed.

"Great, I thought I would need to be standing up." States Lynn, with a sigh of relief.

"So do you want us to just sit next to each other?" asks Alex.

Nah, there's no love in that kind of positioning…" states Nina, before taking a few steps back and placing her right hand on her chin. "Hmmm, Lynn move back on the bed, behind Alex and wrap your arms around her."

"Ok… like, this?" replies Lynn, moving as Nina instructs, behind Alex, sitting back on her legs and wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, who smiles and lowers her hands down to Lynn's around her stomach.

"Yeah, now, lean your head over her left shoulder- oh, better yet, lean your chin on her left shoulder."

"Ok." Replies Lynn, laying her chin down on Alex's shoulder. "How's this?"

"Hmmm…" hums, Nina, positioning her thumb and index fingers in front of her to frame the two.

As Nina thought though, turns her head, pressing her chin into Alex's neck, who quickly flinches away smiling.

"Ah, that tickled! You have to stay still Lynn." States Alex, smiling.

"Ok, Ok, sorry, it was just too inviting… sorry Nina." Replies Lynn returning to her position.

"That's ok, but…" answers Nina, tilting her head to the side a little. "Hmm, something's not quite right about the position… It seems, too… 'normal'."

"Too normal?" questions Alex.

"Yeah, it just seems like a picture you pose for normally, and something seems off for some reason."

Lynn then grinned.

"So, what your saying is, that it's too 'tame', aren't you?"

"U-Uh, w-well…" stutters out Nina, starting to blush.

"Yep, that's it." States Lynn. "You want a bit of naughtiness added in…" she adds, raising her hands up Alex's chest and cupping her breasts through the school uniform top she still wore, eliciting a quick gasp from her.

"That's not quite what I meant." Replies Nina, nervously.

"Then what is it that you mean then." Asks Lynn, before squeezing Alex's mounds briefly, causing her to gasp again and lift her hands up to push Lynn's away, before turning a little to look at her.

"Cut it out Lynn!" quickly states Alex, smiling. "Nina probably doesn't want to see you feeling me up."

"I don't mind." States Nina, smiling at the sight. "I think it's wonderful how open you two are, but you don't go too far."

"Yeah, some couples I've seen seriously need to get a room." Comments Alex.

"Yeah, we don't go that far out in public." States Lynn. "Just a little teasing here…" she adds, quickly slipping her left hand from Alex's grip and squeezing her left breast, bringing a gasp and giggle from Alex. "… A tease there…" her right hand going down to Alex's crotch, causing her to gasp out, "Lynn!" smiling as she closes her thighs around Lynn's hand and giggles.

Alex giggles and moans a little for about thirty seconds before quickly removing herself from the bed and standing.

"Lynn what's with you?" asks Alex as a few lingering giggles escape her. "We're here for a reason, remimber?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Replies Lynn, sitting back on her legs. "I promise I'll keep my hands in check."

"Good, Let's not waste any more of Nina's time." Replies Alex, before looking to the girl in question, "So, what is it that you meant?"

"Well…" replies Nina, nervously looking down to the floor. "I don't really want to say."

"Why not?" asks Alex.

"Ohh, you must want us to get in a really naughty pose for you, huh?" teases Lynn.

"Well, If I tell you, you two might think I'm a perv." Comments Nina, blushing redder.

"So? Both, me and Alex are pervs." States Lynn. "Alex even has porn in her room."

"LYNN!" gasps Alex, her face quickly going red.

"Really? What kind?" asks Nina.

"W-what?" questions Alex, shocked at the question.

"What kind of porn do you have?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Why not? I like porn too, maybe we could borrow some from each other."

"Exchange porn? That's a little unsanitary, don't you think?" questions Alex.

"Not really, It's not like I get my porn 'messy', if ya know what I mean."

"Yeeeeah…" comments Lynn, eying Alex, "I don't think you'd want to borrow any of Alex's porn magazines… A lot of the pages stick together."

"Lynn! Shut up!" whines Alex, mightily embarrassed now, while Nina simply giggles.

Quickly wanting to change the subject, Alex asks, "J-Just tell your perverted idea already!"

"Ok…" replies Nina, her giggling at Alex's expense had relaxed her enough to reveal what she wanted. "Well, it involves you two being naked."

"That's no problem." States Lynn. "We're all girl's anyway."

"Yeah." Replies Alex. "Art and nudity kinda go together."

"So you two would do it?" asks Nina, appearing shocked. "You would strip naked and let me draw you?"

"As Long as it's a private drawing, I don't have a problem with it." Replies Alex, starting to undress, removing her top, revealing her white bra.

"Same with me." Adds Lynn, removing herself from the bed and removing her shirt.

Nina simply stands in shock at the ease of getting Alex and Lynn to strip out of their clothes; Although, when Alex pulls down her skirt Nina was puzzled by what she saw her wearing, it was blue in color, but it looked too thick to be panties.

"Alex, what are those?" Nina asks, pointing to the 'underwear' she wore.

At the question, Alex suddenly gasps and her face instantly reddened, while Lynn, stepping out of her skirt, dressed just in her bra and panties now, places her right hand over her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"It's… uhh…" staggers out Alex, standing upright. "It's underwear…" she replies, giggling nervously as a bead of sweat appears on the side of her face. "What does it look like?"

"Well, they look kinda thick though, are they padded or something?"

"Yeah!" gasps Alex, smiling, "They're padded, I like a little cushion when I sit."

Nina then raises an eye at Alex's comment, "That doesn't sound very believable… actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those look like a diaper." Replies Nina, smiling and chuckling a little. "But diapers are a lot bulkier that that."

Nina then sees the incredibly nervous look on Alex's reddened face and the realization dawns on her…

"Wait a minute! Is that actually a diaper!"

Alex then sighs defeated, and embarrassed, "Yes… it is."

"Why?" questions Nina, before gasping and looking concerned, "Do you have, a 'problem'?"

"W-What? No!" gasps Alex. "I just, like it." She adds, reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra and dropping it to the floor, revealing her breasts.

"So, do you actually, 'use' the diaper?" asks Nina, a mix of intrigue and disbelief in her voice.

"You have no idea." Comments Lynn, smiling, sitting on the bed in the nude, her breasts fully visible and a small patch of blonde hair between her legs. "Alex LOVES peeing herself and ever since she found out she could wear diapers, she goes number two, too."

"Lynn…" whine Alex lowly as she pulls down the small blue diaper, to reveal her shaved pubic area and labia.

"Wow, so you like watersports?" asks Nina.

"Yeah." Replies Alex.

"Me too." Adds Lynn.

"You probably think I'mma freak huh?" comments Alex, smiling a little towards Nina. "To like peeing and pooping myself."

"Not really." Replies Nina, smiling, "I actually like watersports too." She adds, blushing. "I don't wet myself though. I just like the feeling of a full bladder and eventually releasing it."

"Alex started out like that." Comments Lynn.

"Really?"

"Ok, Ok, enough about me!" states Alex, smiling but, annoyed. "Yes, I have porn, I like wearing diapers and filling them, but can we get to the reason we're here? Please?"

"Ok then." Replies Nina, gigging a little. "The first position I thought about is, Lynn sitting like she is, and you, Alex, you're sitting on her lap, with your body facing the left and your hands wrapped around Lynn's neck…"

"OK… so, like this?" replies Alex, walking over to Lynn and sitting on her lap, wrapping her arms around Lynn's neck and lifting her legs up onto the bed.

"Yeah, now lean back so your arms are straight, and Lynn, place your right hand on Alex's right shoulder and place your left hand over her crotch.

"Like this?" The two asks, as Alex, leans back until her arms are straight, pulling on Lynn's neck gently, while Lynn, brings her right hand under Alex and places her hand on her right shoulder and lowers her left hand over Alex's crotch, covering her labia.

"Great, just like that, now stay in that position." Replies Nina, happily as she backpedals towards her chair and sits in front of the large pad of paper and picking up a pencil.

"How long will we have to stay like this?" asks Lynn.

"Hmm, since I don't have to draw clothes, I say… about a little over thirty minutes." Replies Nina.

"Oh, that's not bad, I thought it would be something like an hour and a half or something."

"Yeah, Nina's really good at drawing, so she can do it quick."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not that good though." Replies Nina, looking to the posing two and thinking, 'Hmm, something still off… what is it?'

A few moments later, Nina sees Lynn turn her head to look down at Alex, who also looks up at her, the two smiling as they look at each other. Nina immediately realized with a gasp, that's what the image was missing.

"Stop!" she suddenly calls out, which Lynn and Alex quickly did.

"Something wrong?" Asks Alex.

"No, It's perfect!" states Nina happily, "Just keep looking into each others eye's like you were doing."

"Oh." Comments Alex, looking up into Lynn's sky blue eyes.

Lynn adds, "Well, I can see how this would be better than staring ahead to the artist." Looking down into Alex's lively red eyes.

"Yeah, this drawing is supposed to be expressing our love for each other." States Alex, smiling. "Not the artist."

Nina had already placed pencil to paper and began drawing the two.

For the following ten minutes, Alex and Lynn tried their hardest to remain still and not laugh from the prolonged gaze into the others eyes, but they weren't completely successful, intermitting small giggles left them occasionally, before they reined themselves in.

A few minutes later, around the fifteen minute mark, the two hear Nina say, "Ok, I got your faces and head done, you don't need to keep looking at each other if you don't want too."

"Nah, I like this." Comments Alex, smiling up at Lynn.

"Me too." Adds Lynn.

"I can't remimber the last time we just stared into each other's eyes like this." States Alex.

"I don't think we have, at least with out doing other stuff."

Alex's next statement was a whisper, "You have pretty eyes, Lynn."

"You too." Replies Lynn in a whisper as well. "But you've told me that before."

"Yeah, but that's when we're usually in the heat of passion, but we're not right now, so I can really admire them."

Although despite the two whispering, Nina could still hear them, but decided not to comment and only smiled as she begin to draw the bodies of the two.

About ten minutes more, Alex suggests, in a whispered tone. "We should do this more often."

"Nah, I don't think so." Replies Lynn.

"Why not?" questions Alex.

"Well… sometimes, your breath is humm'in."

"Lynn!" gasps Alex, frowning.

"Well it's true." Quickly states Lynn, smiling, no longer whispering.

"Your breath doesn't smell the best ether sometimes." States Alex. "Especially in the morning."

"Well my breath doesn't stink right now." Comments Lynn.

"Neither does mine." Replies Alex, before her frown starts to turn into a smirk. "I can't believe you would actually tell me my breath smells."

"Well, it just shows how comfortable we are with each other." States Lynn, grinning. "We do a certain thing around each other that people or couples wouldn't usually do around each other."

Alex's face quickly reddened at what she knew Lynn was talking about and quickly replies, in a hushed tone. "Don't you dare say it out loud with Nina there. You've already embarrassed me twice."

"Everyone does it…" states Lynn, smiling.

"Lynn…" warns Alex, frowning up at Lynn.

"Ok, Ok, I won't embarrass you."

"Do you two always have silly arguments like that?" asks Nina, smiling as she continues her drawing.

"Yeah…" answers Lynn, grinning. "But I'd rather have little silly fights than huge, serious ones."

"It is kinda fun though." Adds Alex. "The stupidest little fight I remimber us having is Lynn's stupid little conspiracy theory about suckers."

"It's not stupid and it's not a theory!" replies Lynn.

"Suckers?" questions Nina.

"Yeah, here's the thing…" begins Lynn, while Alex rolls her eyes, "The government is secretly training girl's to be lesbians with suckers."

"What?" questions Nina, in shocked disbelief, stopping her drawing for the moment.

"There are two types of suckers, the long ones and the round ones. Which kind of sucker do you like?"

"The round ones." Answers Nina, "The ones with gum in the center."

"And do you like to lick it or suck it?" asks Lynn.

"Both actually."

"Well, those round suckers represent the clit." States Kim.

"What? That's just stupid." Replies Nina.

"No it's not! It's true!" replies Lynn.

"Everyone who she's told that to thinks it's stupid too." Comments Alex.

"Tomo doesn't think it's stupid." Replies Lynn.

"That's not really saying much, yanno." States Alex, grinning.

"Even if this was true, what would be the governments reason for turning girl's lesbian?" asks Nina, before continuing on the drawing.

"Well, that, I don't know." Answers Lynn.

"How did you even come up with that idea?" asks Nina.

"Uh… well…" replies Lynn, nervously.

"She was bored one day licking a sucker and her mind began to wonder." States Alex.

"You can't call that a conspiracy!" laughs Nina. "You just made it up."

"Fine, don't believe me then." Frowns Lynn. "But I know that all the girl's I know that likes those round suckers are at least Bi-"

"I like those round Suckers and I'm straight." States Nina.

"You're drawing two naked girl's…" comments Lynn, grinning.

Alex then raised an eye at the comment, "She does have a point, Nina. It's not like in class were drawing a naked body is an assignment, you chose us and wanted us to get naked."

"Y-you two just look nice together." Replies Nina, blushing. "I just want to draw you two, that's all… and I'm almost done."

"Maybe you're straight, but curious?" suggests Lynn.

After another ten minutes, Nina announces, "Done!"

Which causes Lynn and Alex to remove themselves from their positions and get to their feet and hurry over to Nina to see the finished drawing and Lynn gasps…

"Whoa! That's amazing."

The image identical to what Lynn imagined they looked like.

"I told you she was good." States Alex, smiling at the picture.

"She's better than good!" states Lynn.

"I'm glad you two like it." Replies Nina, smiling. "Though a couple things are a little off."

"A little off?" gasps Lynn. "That's a perfect picture of us! I'd buy it if you were selling it."

Nina looks up at Lynn a little surprised, "You would really buy it?"

"Of course I'd buy it, don't be so critical of your work."

"Well, you don't need to buy it, it's your's." replies Nina, reaching towards one corner of the paper and gently pulling on it, tearing it along the perforated line at the very top of the paper.

"What!" gasps Lynn. "You just put thirty minutes of work into it." She adds, as she sees Nina offering the drawing to her.

"I was never intending to keep it, I wanted to draw a picture FOR you two… guess I never got around to saying that." Replies Nina, smiling.

"I gotta give you 'something' though." States Lynn, taking the drawing from Nina and admiring it.

"You let me draw you, that enough for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry about it."

"Hey Nina…" began Alex. "You don't happen to take requests do you?"

"You want me to draw you?" asks Nina, eagerly.

"Yeah, it would be a little more… erotic, than the one you just did, would you have a problem with that."

"You mean porno erotic or 'tasteful' erotic?" asks Nina, grinning at her."

"Um, I think soft-core fits better." Replies Alex, blushing slightly.

"Does is involve drawing 'that' area?" asks Nina, pointing her pencil to Alex's crotch.

"Yeah, I understand if you don't want to though."

"If your fine with it, I don't have a problem with it."

"Great, I'll get into position." States Alex, walking to the bed.

Lynn meanwhile places the drawing of her and Alex on the dresser and starts to dress herself in her clothes. When she finishes and heads out of the room, stating that she's going to use the bathroom, Alex sits on the floor with her back against the side of the bed, with her knees up and legs spread, clearly revealing her shaven labia as her hands rest on the floor.

"That's it?" questions Nina, smiling. "You just want me to draw you with your legs spread?"

"Yeah." Replies Alex, giggling a little as a bead of sweat appears on the side of her face. "I actually just want my pussy drawn."

"Really? That's it?" asks Nina.

"Yeah."

"Then, how about this… stand next to me and I'll draw it. I could probably do it in about ten minutes or less."

"Really? Then what about this?" replies Alex. Getting to her feet and walking next to Nina. "How about you draw my pussy from different angles and poses all on one page?"

Nina then giggles at the suggestion, "Hehehe, like a, pussy motif?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" replies Alex excitedly.

"Ok then, what's the first pose?"

END ^_^


	52. The KoariSakaki Enigma

Short little chapter about Alex talking to Sakaki about Kaorin

NONE

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Diaho, or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

**- Tuesday, 2:30 P.M. -**

***Bell ringing***

"Make sure you guys study for the test tomorrow…" states a male teacher at the front of the class as students began to quickly leave the room, with the bell signaling the end of the school day. "I expect all A's and B's from you guys." He adds.

Alex, who was currently placing her school supplies in her school case, looks up from it and notices Koari, standing next to Sakaki who was also putting her things away, talking to her. With the chatter of other students, Alex couldn't make out what Koari was saying to Sakaki, but Alex smiles as she sees the obvious nervousness in Koari's body.

It wasn't long until Koari waves good-bye to Sakaki and walks to and pass Alex, who could clearly see her happy, blushing face.

After Koari's departure, and finishing putting her stuff away, Alex stands from her desk, walks to Sakaki, who was on her way up to her feet…

"Hey Sakaki, can I talk to you for a sec?" asks Alex.

"Um, sure." Replies the taller, quiet girl as she sits back down in her chair looking up at Alex, a little surprised from her presence.

"Thanks." States Alex with a smile as she reaches to a chair in front of Sakaki's desk and turning it around and sitting across from her.

"You want to ask me something?" asks Sakaki.

"Yeah…" answers Alex, leaning forward and placing her arms on the desk. "I… uh, I know what I'm going to ask you is none of my business, so, if you don't want to answer, I understand" she adds.

"Ok, what is it?" asks Sakaki calmly.

"Well, what do you think of Koarin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… do you like her?" asks Alex, a light coloring on her cheeks appearing.

"Of course, she's a friend, just like you, Chiyo-chan, Yomi and the others." Answers Sakaki.

"Heh, n-no, that's not what I mean." replies Alex smiling. "Do you 'like', Koarin?" she adds, making the quotes motion with her fingers.

A second later, Sakaki's eyes widen…

"O~hhh… I see what you mean now…" she answers, breaking eye contact with Alex.

"Yeah… It's pretty obvious Koarin likes you, so, I was just wondering, if you…"

Sakaki briefly makes eye contact with Alex again, before answering, "I, uh, I'm not into that."

"Oh…" replies Alex simply.

"But, don't misunderstand me though…" quickly states Sakaki, looking back to Alex. "I have nothing against girls who like other girls, the same with boys; It's just…" she adds, before her cheeks redden a little. "It doesn't, really do anything for me."

"Heh, I wasn't thinking that about you." Replies Alex, smiling at Sakaki. "You're straight, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, there aren't any boys I like ether." Replies Sakaki, lowly.

"Really?" asks Alex, with her eyes widening. "How could you NOT have someone you like? You have girls and boys practically throwing themselves at you everyday!"

Alex's comments causes a deeper blush to claim Sakaki's cheeks.

"Being hot doesn't hurt ether!" adds Alex with a toothy grin.

Sakaki's face reddens even more as she let out a nearly silent giggle while she looks down to her lap.

"I-I'm not really that-"

"Don't you dare say you're not hot!" replies Alex smiling. "You've got a great body and big breasts too!"

"You sound like Tomo…" comments Sakaki.

"Tomo speaks the truth." Replies Alex.

"It's not like I don't want a boy or girlfriend…" comments Sakaki, lifting her head up, though, looking her eyes away.

"A girlfriend?" questions Alex, "I thought you said you weren't into that."

"I know, but, who am I to say that the person I like won't be a girl? I'm not into it, but I'm open to the possibility, if, that makes any sense…"

"Heh, it makes sense." Replies Alex. "You've had a crush on someone though right?"

"None that I can remimber."

"Really?" asks Alex, surprise clear on her face.

"Yeah, I've never really had much interest for another person growing up, so it's not really something I look for; Besides, I'm too shy to do anything about it now."

Alex thinks for a moment before leaning closer to Sakaki.

"Can I ask you a personnel question?"

"I'm pretty sure I can guess what it is…" replies Sakaki, looking to Alex, smiling nervously.

"Well, have you?"

Sakaki, once again, looks away. Her lack of an answer was answer enough for Alex though as her eyes widen.

"You're a virgin!" she gasps, with a smile.

"Depends on your definition of it…"

"Sex with someone other than yourself." States Alex, grinning, "Vaginal Sex." She quickly adds.

"Well, I am."

"Wow, I don't know many virgins my age." Comments Alex with a smile. "So, do you still have your Hymen?" Following Sakaki's 'Mm-hm', she adds, "Real virgins, heh…"

After a few seconds, Alex gasps, "Oh! Hey, since you still have your Hymen, do you instead stick stuff up your-"

"That's getting a little too personal." Quickly comments Sakaki.

"Oh, ok then, fair enough… One more question?"

"Ok."

"Why don't you tell Koarin how you feel, or, lack of it?"

"Well, Koari's so nice and cute, I want to tell her, but I don't want to hurt her feelings, I think she'd be really hurt if I told her I didn't feel the same about her."

"Hmm, I see what you mean…" replies Alex. "You never really encouraged or discouraged her. Hey, do you want me to tell her instead?"

"No, don't do that."

"Ok, but hey, what would you do if Koarin gets brave enough to ask you out on a date with just you and her?"

"I… don't know…" replies Sakaki, looking puzzled, glancing out the window to her left. "Other times, some of her friends would join us, but, an actual, solo date, I dunno what I'd do."

"Whether you go with her or not, you'd no longer be in the middle at that point." Comments Alex.

"I know."

Moments later, Lynn walks into the room…

"Alex, what are you still doing here? Are you walking home?"

"Oh! Sorry about that Lynn, I was just talking to Sakaki…" Quickly replies Alex, getting to her feet and returning the chair she was sitting in under the desk she pulled if from. Before heading to Lynn though, Alex looks back to Sakaki and states, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me."

"Thanks." States Sakaki, before she stands.

Alex quickly joins Lynn and as they walk out of the room, Lynn asks…

"What were you talking to Sakaki about?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret." Comments Alex, smiling towards her girlfriend.

"Aww, that just makes me want to know even more! Come on, tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." Requests Lynn, leaning against Alex playfully as they walk down the hall.

"Nope, my lips are sealed. What kind of friend would I be if I told the first person I saw when I said I wouldn't."

"Hey, that first person is your girlfriend…" replies Lynn, before removing herself from Alex and quickly stepping in front of her and smiling at her. "Come on, I'll bite you if you tell." She offers, smiling with her teeth showing.

Alex, seeing Lynn's two elongated teeth, lifts her right hand up to the left side of her neck and trails her fingertips over the skin smiling at the offer…

"Hmm… that's tempting… … but no." she replies, quickly walking pass a disappointed Lynn.

"Aww come on! Tell meee!"

END


	53. The KoariSakaki Enigma: Redux

Follow-up to the last chapter, With Lynn's 'encouragement', Koari becomes the happiest she's ever been...

LOLI (NYMPH), SHOUJO-AI

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Diaho, or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

**- A few days later, Friday -**

**- Around the middle of Lunchtime -**

"Lynn no!"

"Ah come on, now's the perfect time!"

An amusing sight, Lynn currently pulls a reluctant and blushing Kaori down the hall near an open door, grasping her wrists as Kaori vainly pulls against her, the soils of her shoes slipping and squeaking on the tiled floor.

"I don't want to!" whines Kaori.

"You told me you wanted to do it." Replies Lynn smiling as she continues to pull her friend down the hall.

"I know, but I thought about it and it's silly!" retorts Kaori.

"No it's not…" states Lynn, nearing the door, She quickly rushs behind Kaori and begin pushing her. "Ya gotta start somewhere, and small is good."

"But I don't wanna!" whines Kaori. "It's too embarrassing!"

Reaching the open door and positioned to look into it, Kaori sees Sakaki sitting at her desk near the window eating lunch.

Lynn positions her grinning face over Kaori's right shoulder and whispers…

"How do you ever expect to claim your Sakaki if you let your fear get the best of you?"

"B-but…" utters the trembling girl as she face gets even redder from seeing Sakaki and hearing Lynn's comment.

"No buts, you don't want someone else beating you to her do you?" asks Lynn. "There's tons of other girls and guys here that would like to claim her."

"N-No…" replies Kaori.

"Then go get her!" quickly states Lynn before suddenly pushing the blushing girl into the room.

The surprise of the sudden push causes Kaori to gasp out and stagger forward, nearly falling on her face, alerting a few random eyes on her as she regains her balance. Kaori quickly frowns and looks back to see Lynn peeking her head into the room with a grin and a thumbs up gesture, before moving out of view.

The frown quickly disappearing, Kaori sighs in defeat, before turning around and looking towards Sakaki, who was focused on her lunch, a nervous smile appearing on her face.

_'Ok, you can do this Kaori…'_ thinks the nervous, red-faced girl._ 'Just walk up to her and ask… Just walk up to her and ask…'_

After a moment, Kaori takes a breath, brushes some hair from her face and steps forward, her face seemingly getting redder with each step until she was next to the long-haired teen of her fantasies, who looks up at her with a wondering expression on her face as she chewed and swallowed what was currently in her mouth.

"M-Miss Sakaki, I, uh…" begins Kaori nervously, looking into Sakaki's eyes causing her to smile goofily before averting her slightly and playing with the hem of her burgundy skirt with her hands. "I-I was wondering… if you, would be free today…"

"What for?" asks Sakaki, in the same quiet tone as always.

"W-Well…" replies Kaori, shifting her gaze downward to the floor as she pivots her right foot a little. "I was wondering… there's a new movie that opens today… So… I was thinking, that… maybe, you'd be interested in seeing it… w-with me."

With Kaori looking down to the floor, she failed to noticed the surprised look on Sakaki's face as well as a deep blush on her cheeks. What Kaori did notice was the stuttering 'U-Uh…' from her, causing her to look up.

"Y-you like going to a movie theater right?" asks Kaori smiling.

"Um, yeah I do." Replies Sakaki. "I like action and comedy movies."

"That's great!" quickly replies Kaori happily, lifting her hand from her skirt, up to her chest together. "The movie has both of those! I'll pay for both of us!"

"It's just going to be the two of us?"

"Yeah…" replies Kaori, feeling another pang of worry.

Kaori was worried but eagerly looks into Sakaki's eyes and after a moment, the taller girl, briefly looks away with a small smile and answering…

"Ok."

"Really!" gasps Kaori, feeling a surge of excitement and happiness shoot through her.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Answers Sakaki. "What time is the movie?" 

* * *

><p>Just outside the room, Lynn leans back against the wall near the door waiting, she soon sees Kaori come from the room doing a perfect pirouette.<p>

"This is the happiest day of my entire life!" declares the happy teen, causing Lynn to smile.

"I'm guessing she said yes?"

"YES!" exclaims Kaori, before surprising Lynn my grabbing her by the arm and pulling her from the wall and happily making her run in circles with her. "Thank-you Lynn! Thank-you SO, SO much. I don't think I could've done it without you!"

"Heh, well I'm glad I could help." Replies Lynn.

It wasn't long before Lynn was free from the circle and Kaori embraces her in a hug.

"I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't worry about it, as long as you get what you want-Mmph!" replies Lynn before being shocked with Kaori's lips suddenly pressed against hers, who quickly places her hands on the sides of Lynn's face, causing Lynn's cheeks to reddened, before the quick act of affection comes to an end and Kaori hugs her again before releasing her and happily skipping down the hall.

"Heh, wow…" comments Lynn with a smile, looking back to Kaori. "I guess she's REALLY happy!" 

* * *

><p><strong>- Later that day, 4:20 P.M. -<strong>

Kaori, dressed in a sleeve-less skirt and jeans, nervously waits near the outside entrance to the movie theater, leaning back against the wall, looking down to the ground, smiling with a blush on her cheeks and a smile.

_'I should've asked for a different place…' _she thinks. _'Going to see a movie isn't a good first date… Something like a picnic at a park with just the two of us would've been a good first date…'_ Kaori's blushed cheeks deepen in color at the thought. _'No, that would probably be coming on too strong… A movie theater still has a bunch of people in it, so, it's not like we're completely alone… but, neither of us brings any friends though, so in a way, we are alone. The important thing is that she said yes, Miss Sakaki wants to be around me! Any place is good if Miss Sakaki want to be there with me…'_

"Kaori?"

The blushing girl gasps out in surprise from Sakaki's voice to her right and quickly moves from the wall to look at the taller girl, dressed similar to her, a sleeve-less shirt and jeans.

"O-Oh! H-Hi Sakaki!" greets Kaori happily. 'She really came!' she adds in her thoughts.

"Hey." Greets Sakaki, with a small smile.

"The movie is gonna start soon, come on!" replies Kaori.

After turning around and taking a few steps though, Kaori hears Sakaki call her name.

"Kaori, wait…"

Turning around with a 'Huh?', the concerned look on Sakaki's face doesn't get pass Kaori's notice and she looks to Sakaki's wonderingly.

"Sakaki? Is something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." Replies Sakaki, stepping towards the shorter girl.

"What is it?" asks Kaori, trying not to look too worried, but in her head, fearfully playing out the worst possible scenario of Sakaki completely rejecting her feelings and not ever wanting to see her again.

"Well…" begins Sakaki, averting her eyes from Kaori's, "Firstly, I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

At this comment, Kaori could already feel the tears coming…

"I know you like me, and there's nothing wrong with that, it actually makes me feel good knowing that and seeing how nervous you get around me." States Sakaki with a smile.

Now, although tears had brimmed her eyes, Kaori was more confused than saddened by Sakaki's assumed rejection of her, _'I make Miss Sakaki feel good by liking her?'_

"So I'm not rejecting your feelings for me." Adds Sakaki, causing a big smile to appear on Kaori's face, before it quickly shrunk with Sakaki adding "But… the thing is, I just, don't feel the same about you that you do me…"

Before Sakaki could continue much further, a surprised expression appears on Kaori's face before the return of the big smile.

"Of course you don't feel the same way about me, I know that!"

"Huh? You do?" questions Sakaki.

"Of course I do…" replies Kaori as she wipes the tears from her face. "It would be pretty stupid for me to think that you liked me the same when there so many other people around that you could like, do you already have a someone you like?"

"Well, not in the manner you're talking about, no." replies Sakaki.

Kaori then quickly reaches to Sakaki's left hand and grasps it in both of hers smiling up at her.

"Then that's great! You may not feel the same way about me now, but that can change! After all, that's one of the purposes of a date right? To get to know the other person and possibly develop feelings for them."

"W-Well, yeah…" replies Sakaki nervously.

"I haven't really been trying to get your attention ether…" states Kaori, her cheeks reddening again as she looks down for a moment before looking back up at the taller girl. "But starting today, I will! Let's start dating!"

Smiling down at the shorter girl, Sakaki replies with a simple, "Ok."

Kaori immediately embraces Sakaki in a hug, pressing her face into her breasts.

"Thank-you so much! I promise you won't be disappointed with me as your girlfriend!"

"Kaorin…"

END


	54. A Touchie Evening

Lynn and Alex enjoy a little 'alone time', that is, until Lynn has a case of putting her foot in her mouth...

LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, BITING, WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daiho, or any of it's characters, that appear in this work of Fiction.

**- Later that day, Friday, 6:09 P.M. -**

**- Lynn's Bedroom -**

"Ohhh! Yeah, right there!"

Lynn lay nude on her bed, smiling in pleasurable delight as Alex, who only wore a light blue pair of panties, spreads Lynn's legs wide as she tongue's her girlfriends throbbing clit, some of her long red hair tickling Lynn's inner thighs. Alex was still on her knees though, so her pantied rear was positioned up in the air, allowing the small bulge of her labia against the fabric to be visible.

It wasn't long and one more lick of Lynn's clit, brought out a sudden gasp from the short-haired blonde as her hips jerk up. Before the release though, Alex quickly places her mouth over the opening above Lynn's clenching pussy before the blonde cries out again and her hips jerk against Alex's lips before her cum ejects forcefully from her urethra and into Alex's waiting mouth, who eagerly drinks it as Lynn continues to climax.

As the waves of pleasure began to dissipate throughout Lynn's body, limply relaxing on the bed with a goofy smile on her face, Alex removes her lips from her still throbbing pussy with a smile and a small trail of Lynn's ejaculate running down the left corner of her lips as she crawls over Lynn's panting form until she's looking down at her reddened face.

Lynn, looking up towards her, grins as she can clearly tell by Alex's lips that she still had some of her cum in her mouth. Lynn quickly opens her mouth, before Alex lowers her lips down, before releasing a little of the clear fluid pass her lips and into Lyn's waiting mouth.

After just seconds into it though, Lynn's lifts her head to place her lips against Alex's, both girl's eye's closing as they share Lynn's cum between them as some also trails out of Lynn's lips.

It also wasn't long before the kiss became more, passionate, as each of their right hands cup the others left cheek.

Only when the remains of Lynn's cum had left their mouth and down each of their throats, did they remove their lips, which glistened from the lingering traces of Lynn's cum.

"Want another?" asks Alex, with a smile.

"Heh, absolutely, it tastes better coming from you." Answers Lynn.

Lynn quickly lifts her head to kiss Alex briefly before the red-head giggles and lowers herself back down between her legs.

With the return of Alex's tongue to her still stiffened clit, Lynn moans and lowers her hands down to Alex's head, although, moments into the oral pleasure, Lynn's cell phone, which was currently in the pocket of her burgundy skirt to her left, rings.

As Lynn began to remove her left hand from Alex's head though, the red-heads right hand quickly comes up to grab Lynn's leaving hand.

"Hey…" comments Lynn, lifting her head to look down to Alex's head between her legs.

"Don't answer it." Replies Alex, without looking up and continuing her teasing her Lynn's clit.

"Mmm, come on…" replies Lynn with a smile before pulling against Alex's grip.

With this, Alex stops and looks up, with a small frown, "I said don't answer it."

"You can keep going." Replies Lynn, before puling her hand free from Alex's hold and retrieving her phone.

"I don't want you answering it Lynn." Declares Alex as she sits up on her knees with a frown on her face.

"Well fine, we can take a break then." Replies Lynn, flipping her cell phone open and answering the call. "Hello?"

Alex meanwhile scowls at Lynn and folds her arms over her chest, causing Lynn to look at her wonderingly…

_"Hey Lynn!"_ comes Kaori's happy voice on the phone.

"Kaorin, hey." Answers Lynn happily as she sits up, "So is the date over? How'd it go?"

_'Kaorin went on a date?'_ thinks Alex.

_"It was great!"_ announces Kaori on the phone. _"You'll never believe what happened!"_

"Really? What's the news?" asks Lynn.

_"It's official now! Me and Miss Sakaki are a couple! We're going to be dating from now on!" _

"Kaorin that great!" replies Lynn excitedly for her friend. "See, what did I tell you? You probably could've had Sakaki a long time ago!"

_'Sakaki went on a date with Kaorin?'_ thinks Alex, now with a puzzled look on her face.

_"Maybe…"_ replies Kaori happily. _"You're such a great friend Lynn, without you, I probably never would've been able to ask miss Sakaki out. If there's something I can do to, anything you want, just ask."_

"Hehe, I don't need anything in return, as long as your happy, that's good enough."

_"But I feels like I have to repay you or something, you've helped me so much!"_

"Really, it's ok, Kaorin, you don't need to do anything for me."

_"Well, if you're sure, then, ok… by the way I hope I wasn't interrupting you with anything, I'm just so happy that I had to call you to tell you the great news!"_

Lynn then looks towards Alex, whose wondering expression quickly returns to the sour one.

"Well, me and Alex were kinda in the middle of something…"

_"Oh! I'm so sorry! I won't bother you any longer!"_

The line quickly clicked dead before Lynn could even open her mouth to reply.

"Oh well…" replies Lynn, flipping he phone closed. "That was Kaorin, she said Sakaki and her are a couple now, that's great huh?" comments Lynn with a smile.

"Wop-di-do for Kaorin…" replies Alex with a frown of anger on her face.

Noticing the look of anger on her girlfriends face, and looks puzzled by it before laying back on the bed.

"Well, we can start again…"

"I can't believe you!" suddenly states Alex angrily. "You think I wanna lick your pussy after what you just did!"

"Huh?" replies Lynn puzzled as she props herself up on her elbows to look at Alex. "What are you talking about?"

"You fu*king answered the phone!" replies Alex.

"Why are you getting so upset, it's not like we haven't been busy doing something while the other fu*ks the other before."

"Well maybe I didn't want to do that this time! Maybe I wanted to tongue-fu*k my girlfriend without her attention being divided! I even asked you not to answer the fu*king phone."

"It was more of a command." Comments Lynn with a smile.

The tease clearly angered Alex even more and she groaned out loudly. "AAARGHH! I'm not kidding with you Lynn!"

"Geez ok, ok." Replies Lynn with a small frown of frustration, "Just a few minutes ago we was sharing my cum, now your flipping out because I answered my cell…"

Alex continued to frown as she crosses her arms over her chest and turns her left side to Lynn.

"I'm sorry ok, I won't answer the phone if you don't want me to from now on."

"… Promise?" asks Alex, continuing to look away.

"I promise…" replies Lynn with a smile, and spreading her legs wide. "So come back."

Alex slowly looks back to Lynn with a mix between a frown and smile, before shifting into a full smile, then lowering herself back down to between Lynn's thighs.

"Heh, guess it must be that time of the month, huh?" comments Lynn with a giggle, before noticing Alex's head stopping abruptly on the way to her crotch and Lynn quickly looked nervous with a groan. "Ohhh, I guess I could've kept that comment to myself, huh?"

Alex soon sits back up, looking at Lynn with an expressionless look on her face.

"U-Uh, hehe, Alex, I didn't…"

Lynn started to apologize, but it was quickly interrupted as Alex quickly sends her right hand down to Lynn's wet labia, slapping it hard, releasing a cry of pain from Lynn as her hands shot down to her crotch and leans to her left as Alex promptly left the room.

"F-Fu*k!" cries out Lynn as the sting of the labial slap ached painfully, pressing her hands against herself to try and sooth the aching away.

The painful shock of the slap fades quickly, replaced by an uncomfortable throbbing from the two mounds as Lynn continues to remain on her side with her hands between her leg.

"Open mouth, insert foot…" comments Lynn to herself with a sigh, as she began to rub at her wet, throbbing labia to try and reduce the pain.

After a few moments, the pain was just a dull ache, allowing Lynn to return to her back and sit up, removing her hand from her crotch and looking down, seeing that her labia was reddened, not from arousal, but from the result of the slap. Lightly touching each lip with a finger, brings a wince from her.

"Just great, their sore now…" comments Lynn with a disappointed sigh. "No orgasms for me for awhile I guess." Looking to her open door, Lynn comments to herself, "Guess I better go get on my knees and start begging for forgiveness…"

Removing herself from her bed, Lynn walks to and out of her door and gasps in surprise when she sees Alex to her left leaning back against the wall, who looks at her with the same angered expression on her face from earlier.

"Alex, I'm sorry for what I said." Apologizes Lynn.

"You better watch what the fu*k you say to me Lynn…" comments Alex. "Without me, you're fu*ked!"

A worried expression quickly claims Lynn's face as she looks down.

"I know…"

Seeing the worried look on Lynn's face, Alex knew she had said something very hurtful, she had crossed a line that honestly, didn't need to be crossed, however true it was. Alex's sour expression quickly begins to fade, before removing herself from the wall to face Lynn.

"I'm sorry Lynn, that was out of line."

"That's ok…" replies Lynn, "It's true after all, and I'm sorry for what I said, it was really rude."

"It sure was." States Alex.

"Well…" begins Lynn, lifting her head to look to Alex with a smile. "Now I know there's something even you don't find amusing."

"It's not that I don't find it amusing…" replies Alex, folding her arms over her chest and looking away, "It WAS funny, but at the same time, it was really fu*king rude."

"Well, since I don't experience that, 'time', I didn't realize how upset it would make you."

"Yeah, guess it would be pretty stupid if sex demon had a cycle."

"Heh, I gotta admit though…" replies Lynn, reaching her left hand out and moving some of Alex's hair behind her ear. "Moody Alex is kinda cute…"

"Lynn…" warns Alex, quickly looking back to the blonde with a frown.

"Ok, Ok!" quickly replies Lynn, lifting her hands in a sort of surrender pose. "How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything to cheer you up."

Alex's eyes look away in thought, before her right hand moves from her chest and up to her neck with a smile returning to her face and looking at Lynn.

"Bite me." Requests Alex.

"That's it?" questions Lynn, puzzled.

"It's something I love, but you can't do to me very often." Replies Alex.

"Well, ok then." States Lynn, reaching her right hand out to Alex's right hand. "Lets go to the bed."

After entering the room again, Alex lays back on the bed as Lynn crawls over on top of her.

"Ready?" asks Lynn with a smile.

"Get to it." Replies Alex, also smiling as she turns her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck.

With Lynn lowering her lips down to her neck, Alex closes her eyes in anticipation as she feels the heat of Lynn's breath on her skin. With a slow lick of Lynn's tongue as both, a warning and preparation, Alex lifts her right hand up to the back of Lynn's neck before releasing a sudden gasp of pain from the bite, the sting of Lynn's fangs sinking into her flesh sends a thrill of excitement through her body.

"Go deeper Lynn…" requests Alex, smiling as she lifts her left hand to the back of Lynn's head.

With another gasp, Alex feels the pain of Lynn's fangs sink deeper into her neck and something warm travel down her neck. Aside from the obvious pain, which Alex liked, she also feels a strong, pleasurable tingling from her crotch, causing her to close her thighs.

It wasn't long before Alex started to feel herself getting weaker as Lynn began to drain her energy and tighten her embrace around Lynn's head.

Alex didn't like Lynn's biting simply for the mix of pain and pleasure it brought her, but mainly for the trust it took for both of them; the possibility that Lynn could puncture an important vein in her neck was very real, but, this was something Lynn needed and Alex loved each time Lynn bites into her, after all, biting her wasn't the only way for Lynn to get her energy, she didn't even need to use her neck, but, Alex found it more intimate that way.

Although, as a result of having her energy taken from her, it always had a direct effect on Alex's bladder, given that she nearly always had it full and holding in it's contents for an extended period of time, and this moment was no different from the others.

"L-Lynn, I gotta pee." Warns Alex, smiling.

With that declaration, Alex feels Lynn's fangs retreat from her neck and sees her look down at her smiling, licking some of her blood from her lips.

"Oh really? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh, I dunno…" comments Alex, looking away with a grin as she moves her thighs against each other from the rising need to bring relief to her straining bladder.

The movement of Alex's legs didn't go unnoticed by Lynn as she lowers her right hand down between their bodies and rests her hand over Alex's abdomen and smirks when she sees Alex's face contort briefly.

"Heh, how long have you been holding it?"

"Since the end of school." Replies Alex, looking back up to Lynn with a smile.

Lynn lowers her hand again, cupping Alex's pantied crotch with her right hand, feeling the red-headed teens hips flinch against her and briefly close her eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"At the moment… It's manageable, still…" replies Alex, lowering her hands from Lynn's head and resting them on the bed at her sides as she moans softly from the throbbing of her bladder.

"If I keep playing with you though…" comments Lynn, smiling before lowering her lips down to Alex's, kissing her briefly and softly as she strokes the crotch of Alex's panties gently.

It wasn't long before Alex broke the kiss with a gasp, closing her thighs around Lyn's right hand and clenching her hands into fists.

Smiling from the frown on Alex's face, Lynn, repositions herself to Alex's right side with her hand still between her legs, before reaching her left hand to Alex's right breasts and cupping the mound, before…

"Spread your legs." states Lynn.

Alex opens her eyes and smiles at Lynn before wincing as she slowly spreads her legs.

"Spread'em wider." States Lynn.

Alex does so until her legs were nearly flat on the bed, forming a wide 'V' as Lynn's hand rested over the crotch of her panties.

"Good, now keep'em spread…" adds Lynn before lifting all but her middle finger from Alex's crotch and beginning to tease as she runs her finger up and down the crotch of Alex's panties slowly, repeatedly meeting her stiffening clit under the panties as Alex began to moan and squirm from the pleasure mixing in with the urge to void her bladder. Shortly into Alex's squirming, Lynn squeezes the mound of her right breast, before pinching the stiffened nipple with a gasp from her. "How bad is it now?" asks Lynn.

"I-It's, getting there…" replies Alex before gasping and her spread legs start to close but quickly stops and remains spread, instead lifting her hips to press her crotch against Lynn's finger as she begins to groan.

"Are you gonna lose it already?" teases Lynn, stopping her finger directly on Alex's clit.

"N-No…" replies Alex with a groan as thanks to Lynn's finger, feels her clit throb pleasurably against the pressure of her finger, causing her bladder to ache for relief.

"Doesn't look like it…" teases Lynn again before starting a small circular motion over her clit.

"Ahh! D-Don't do that!" gasps Alex with a smile as she lifts her hips a little higher.

"Such a shame…" comments Lynn smiling, "We just started too…" she add, before starting to tap the stiff nub, eliciting quick gasps from Alex as she flinches from each pleasurable tap.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! S-Stop! Stop! I can't hold it, it's coming out!" cries out Alex, before quickly groaning.

At the statement, Lynn stops and moves her hand away as she watches Alex's vain struggle, before noticing the crotch of her blue panties begin to darken, then with a final gasp from the teen, her hips drop back to the bed as the crotch of her panties quickly darken as her pee floods into them and spreads downwards to her rear and to the bed with a sigh from her.

"Ohhh… that feels so good to finally let out!" comments Alex with a smile, before lowering her right hand down to her crotch to feel her urine streaming out of her and into the saturated fabric of her panties.

"I'm sure it does…" comments Lynn, before leaning down to kiss Alex as she continues to empty her bladder into her panties and the bed under her.

END


	55. A Succubus Power

LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, BITING, FANTASY

**Chapter****Summery:** After a conversation with Morrigan, Suzan wonders about Lynn's progress in learning to use a particular succubus ability, which later leads to opening up old wounds...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters Morrigan and Lillith of Darkstalkers, this is just a work of fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>- A few months later -<strong>

**- April 12th, Saturday, 2008 -**

In a night sky that wasn't Japan, giving off an eerie, foreboding atmosphere, with old-style castles in the distance and small towns below seemingly left behind by time with no technology in sight; two winged, humanoid figures can be seen gliding through the night sky.

Suzan Kiddo and Morrigan Aensland were those winged bodies, flying side-by-side, Morrigan dressed in her usual attire, a very form-fitting black leotard with a white fur trim, along with purple sheer nylon stockings with a bat motif, her attire matching the black and purple color of her dual wings on her head and back. Suzan was dressed very similar, she also wore a leotard, but a deep green and lacked the fur trim and stockings, only partly matching the black and green color of her wings.

"I've certainly had my fill for the night." comments Suzan.

"So have I." replies Morrigan in agreement, with a smirk. "It's such a shame Lilith couldn't join us."

"Heh, you're so mean to her." chuckles Suzan. "Though I do wonder how she's doing after being left like that while we were gone."

"I'm sure she's just fine." comments Morrigan cheerfully. "Speaking of how someone's doing, what about Lynn? I haven't seen her in about a month, I think."

"Lynn's doing fine." answers Suzan.

"That's good, how's her training coming? Can she use all of her abilities really well?"

"Yeah, she's all good in that area, she's learning fine, all except one ability though."

"Really? Which one is it?"

"Entering a persons dreams."

"Whoa, really?" asks Morrigan, with wonderment clear on her face. "That's her most important ability, why hasn't she learned to use it?"

Following a brief sigh, Suzan answers, "She says she doesn't see a need for it since she can just bite Alex."

"Well I can understand why she would think that, if she was a vampire then it would be ok, but-"

"Yeah, I know..." interrupts Suzan. "I've tried telling her that going into a persons dreams is the best method to regain her energy, but she's just really unsure of herself. She's never used the ability, so she worries something bad will happen, like when she awoken years ago."

"I see, I guess that moment really effected her." comments Morrigan. "Even so though, it's not an ability she can just ignore."

"I know, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. I just don't wanna force this on her if she doesn't feel she's ready."

"Do you want me to come over tomorrow and encourage her?" asks Morrigan.

"Sure, if you want to." replies Suzan.

"Ok, we'll help Lynn over the hump together!" states Morrigan cheerfully, before seeing them nearing the castle Morrigan called home. "Well, are you gonna stop by to check on Lilith or are you heading home?"

"I'll see how Lilith's faring." answers Suzan with a smile.

**- Next day -**

**- April 13th, Sunday, 3:54 P.M. -**

**- Lynn's room -**

While the T.V. was on, neither Lynn or Alex's attention was on it, rather, it was very much themselves as they lay on the bed, other than their socks, completely nude.

The two gave a soft moan each as they shared the moment, Lynn carefully atop her girlfriend, hugging her as her fangs pierced the smooth skin of Alex's neck, feeding herself on the red-heads blood; who was relaxed in the intimate moment, also embracing Lynn, an arm around her lower back and a hand on the back of Lynn's head, slowly feeling more and more of her energy leaving into Lynn.

It was a near silent, willing exchange, one that Alex had yet to tire of and she wondered if she ever would; not only because of the physical sensations, but the deeply emotional ones, she felt closer to Lynn in these moments than she ever felt when making love. The only thing Alex didn't like about it was that Lynn and herself couldn't share this act more frequently.

Alex did find herself fantasizing lately about giving herself completely and allowing Lynn to drain her dry; though in reality, Lynn never went much further than Alex losing control of her bladder.

Which, if Alex's was full at the moment it would be emptying about now, before she feels Lynn's fangs pull out and her tongue licks the two punctures.

Lifting her head, Lynn smiles down at Alex, who smiles back, before asking...

"Can you do my a favor?"

"Sure, what?" asks Lynn.

"Can you go full demon?" asks Alex, smiling.

"Full demon?" questions Lynn with a giggle. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, bring your wings out." clarifies Alex.

"Oh." answers Lynn, her smile fading.

"It's just, sometimes, I totally forget you're only half-human and I'm only reminded when you make certain comments or when your feeding on me. I've only seen you go 'full demon' once. I'd like to see it a lot more, I wanna know every part of you, like I knew those tiny wings." explains Alex with a big smile.

"Oh..." replies Lynn, a blush now joining her smile. "I didn't know you thought that."

"Yeah, I know you're a little embarrassed or self-conscious about your wings, but I think they look cool."

"Well, ok..." answers Lynn, before a second later, Lynn's dual wings emerge from her head and back.

Sitting up on top of Alex, Lynn fully presents her winged, nude form; with a light peach fuzz of blonde pubic hair. Lifting her hands up, Lynn briefly stretches as she extends her wings, her lower wings wing-span reaching pass the sides of the bed.

"Nnngh..." groans Lynn. "I haven't brought my wings out in a while, their a little stiff."

"I certainly wouldn't mind giving them a message." comments Alex, admiring Lynn's wings, then her body in full with a big smile.

"Really?" asks Lynn.

"Sure, I gave your little wings messages, remember?" replies Alex, placing her hands to Lynn's hips.

"Oh, yeah... it's been awhile."

"When then, let me refresh your-" starts Alex, sitting up a little to reach her hands towards Lynn's lower, bigger wings, though sees Lynn stiffen and jerk her wings away and they fold closed along with her quickly placing her own hands to her wings, shielding them from Alex's touch. "Oh, I'm sorry." quickly apologizes Alex. "Aside from you're mom, and maybe Morrigan, no one else has touched them have they?"

"No..." confirms Lynn, blushing.

Smiling, Alex asks, "In that case, can I have permission to touch them?"

"U-Um..." replies Lynn, blushing deeply and averting her gaze, as the wings on her head fold close as well.

Alex smiles at Lynn's embarrassment and the visible reactions from her wings to it for a moment, before suggesting...

"Well what about the ones one your head? I'd like to get to know them again."

"Ok." replies Lynn, with a smile, her upper wings spreading a little, before lowering her head, face to face with Alex, who lifts her hands up to the once tiny, but now fully developed wings.

Alex cups her hands over the back of the appendages, smiling when they flinch briefly from the contact. Beginning caressing the hard 'arms' of the wings, they soon relax and spread a little wider. Alex soon moves her hands to the visible under-side of the wings and rubbing her fingers over the green webbing's, which Lynn clearly found pleasurable as her eyes close with a moan, bringing a bigger smile to Alex.

"Does it feel the same?" asks Alex.

"It feels better than I remember." answers Lynn, slowly turning her head left and right slightly a few times in further response to the pleasant sensations of Alex's touches to her wings.

"Maybe it's because their fully developed now." suggests Alex, pinching the webbing's between her fingers and beginning a circular message with her fingers, bringing a louder moan from Lynn.

"Ohhh~... most likely." she answers.

Lynn enjoyed the unique message for a few moments more before lowering her lips down to Alex's as they began to kiss and wrestle their tongues as Alex continued the actions of her fingers.

About a minute into the kiss, it ended with a sudden gasp from Lynn as Alex had moved her fingers to the base of Lynn's wings, where they emerged from her head. Seeing the scrunched expression Lynn had, Alex thought she may have been hurting her and quickly pulled her fingers away.

"Oh! Sorry! Did that hurt?"

"N-No, it didn't hurt..." sighs Lynn. "It was the complete opposite."

"Really?" asks Alex with a grin. "That spot wasn't always that sensitive, seems like you got a new weakspot!" declares Alex, quickly returning her fingers to the base of Lynn's wings, immediately bringing a delighted gasp from Lynn, along with a giggle.

"Ahh! D-Don't! S-Stop! Nngh~!" moans out Lynn.

"Huh, don't stop? Ok then!" replies Alex, giggling herself as she began to moves her fingers along the base of Lynn's wings, bringing a louder gasp of pleasure from her.

"T-That's... n-not, what I m-mean!" groans out Lynn, before gasping out again and lowering her face to Alex's chest.

"Heh, does this feel good enough that you might come from it?" asks Alex.

"I... d-dunno..." answers Lynn.

Another gasps leaves Lynn as Alex lifts her left leg up to Lynn's crotch, pressing and rubbing her leg against Lynn's aroused, hot lower lips.

"How about now?" asks Alex, smiling.

"Hehe, y-yeah, I think that'll do it." comments Lynn with a giggle mixing into her moans.

While initially slightly against what Alex was doing, Lynn made no further requests for it to stop as she moans in the pleasure of Alex rubbing the base of her smaller wings and moving her leg against her labia, which Lynn herself also began to do her own part by rocking her hips against Alex's leg.

Roughly two minutes total had pass before Lynn could feel the pre-orgasm pangs of pleasure emanating from between her legs. Alex, on the other hand, enjoying the sounds and sights of Lynn's pleasure, could feel the warm trails of Lynn's arousal traveling up her leg. Lynn was at the very edge of climaxing, with her cum trailing out her her. With Lynn's groaning however, Alex knew she was attempting to hold it back, Alex would have none of that though and began to lift and lower her leg, tapping at Lynn's near orgasm, wet lips, bringing a louder groan from her.

"Nnnngh! Stop! P-Please!" suddenly begs Lynn.

With the 'please' request, Alex wondered why Lynn wanted her to stop with her being so close, but did.

"What's wrong?"

Trembling, Lynn managed to reign in the the urge to climax to comment...

"S-Sorry, but I'd r-rather not drench t-the bed."

"Oh, ok then." replies Alex with a smile. "I'm thirsty anyway."

Lynn gave a brief chuckle, before shakily moving further up the Alex's body, her ready-to-climax and dripping lower lips were directly above the Alex's head, who moves hands up to the wet lips and spreads Lynn open.

"Tell me when..." comments Alex, as she began to lightly blow on Lynn's sensitive flesh, urging her body on.

Lynn immediately began to tremble, before a gasp leaves her as Alex sees and felt a spurt of Lynn's cum hit her face.

"O-Ok now!" quickly declares Lynn.

Another quick spurt leaves before Alex quickly lifts her head and latches her lips to Lynn's, who let out a loud orgasmic moan as her delayed moment finally came in full. Her body stiffening and her dual wings folding close as her cum streams powerfully from her and into Alex's waiting mouth, who eagerly swallows as Lynn continued to feed her more and more of her warm ejaculate in one long, pleasurable three seconds, before another gasp leaves Lynn and a second, two second stream of her cum forcefully leaves her into Alex's mouth and down her throat.

With the second stream ending Lynn was overtaken with spasms of ecstasy as yet another loud moan leave her, gripping Alex's head in her hands tightly and pressing the red-heads head back onto the pillow as she presses her climaxing lips against Alex's as a third and longest stream of her girl-cum yet forcefully leave her, which was eagerly swallowed by Alex.

Now completely spent from her powerful climax, Lynn leans forward, placing her sweat-covered forehead against the wall, shuddering in the after shocks of her orgasm as she felt the lingering, tiny final spurts of her cum leave her.

After a few moments rest, Lynn gave a surprised flinch as she felt the pleasure of Alex's tongue teasing her pee-hole.

Not wanting to keep Alex's head pinned between her legs, Lynn forces herself upright and moves herself off of Alex and laying on her back to Alex's left with a sigh.

"Man... I came so hard." comments Lynn.

"You sure did." adds Alex, leaning over with a smile, her face, from her nose down, glistening from Lynn's fluids. "I'm sure I drunk more than a cup."

"Hehe, yeah, probably." giggles Lynn.

Alex's gaze soon falls to Lynn's bigger wings, laying against the bed.

"Can I touch your bigger wings now?" asks Alex.

Lynn turns her head to look to Alex with a smile.

"Ok."

"Thanks." replies Alex, before sitting up for a better view and placing her left hand to the hard 'arm' of the wing, caressing it's length a few times, before moving to the green webbing. Moments into the rubbing of the webbing, Alex noticed Lynn didn't have the same reaction as her smaller wings. "So these aren't as sensitive, huh?"

"Nope, it still feels good though." comments Lynn.

"Hmm, I wonder if the bases of these wings are more sensitive then?" comments Alex with a grin.

"Well I'm on my back right now, you'll have to wait till later." replies Lynn, smiling.

"Aww, fine then." replies Alex with a playful pout and returning her gaze down to Lynn's wings and continuing to caress them and a smile returning to her face. "Their really pretty."

"You think so?" asks Lynn.

"I sure do. Don't you think your wings are pretty?"

"Well..." starts Lynn, lifting her left wing up and looking at it. "I wouldn't say their ugly... Although I have trained them, I'm still not quite used to them, afterall, I don't bring them out very much, only when I'm practicing my powers."

"You trained your wings?" questions Alex. "How do you train your own wings? You control them."

"Yeah, well it works a little differently for us Succubi." answers Lynn, smiling.

"Really? What's different?"

"Well, my wings can respond to my thoughts and morph into into things." answers Lynn.

"Ohhh, really! Do it! I wanna see!" quickly requests Alex happily.

"Ok." replies Lynn, smiling, before placing a finger to her chin. "Hmm... oh, I know..." she adds.

Alex then gasps in surprise as she sees Lynn's large, bat-like wings loss their shape and morph into a set of three tentacles, wriggling around for a moment, before another gasp leaves Alex when she sees and felt the tendrils wrap around her waist and lift her in the air directly above Lynn.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" declares Alex. "How long have you been able to do this!"

"Ever since I got my wings." answers Lynn.

"Why have you never mentioned that! Do you know how much fun we can have with these!"

"Heh, yeah, but I was nervous about bringing my wings out." answers Lynn, blushing slightly.

"Well hopefully, that'll change now." replies Alex. "Can you let me down now?"

"OK." states Lynn, lowering Alex, on top of herself, before her wings return to their original form.

"Hey, I have a question." comments Alex, sitting up on Lynn's upper legs instead of her waist, avoiding having her legs on Lynn's wings.

"OK."

"How do you make a Succubus?"

"Well... When a Succubus meets a man..." starts Lynn, before Alex pokes her labia.

"That's not what I mean!" declares Alex, with a chuckle. "I'm taking about turning a human into a Succubus."

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" asks Lynn.

"W-Well..." starts Alex, briefly averting her eyes.

"You're not going to ask me to-" asks Lynn, before Alex quickly interrupts.

"N-No! Of course not! It's just, it's been on my mind lately, with me being the only one you feed on."

"So, you're wondering the possibility of me feeding on you turning you into a succubus?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah." answers Alex.

"Well..." starts Lynn, averting her eyes with a small smile. "Uh, to be honest, I don't know the process of turning a human into a succubus."

"You don't!" gasps Alex. "How could you not know! Maybe your feeding on me may have done something."

"Well, I sure me biting you wouldn't turn you into a succubus." comments Lynn.

"How do you know? You just said you didn't know the process!" declares Alex.

"Well, if it was, I'm sure my mom would have said something."

"Oh, well, you have a point there." comments Alex, smiling.

Lynn also smiles.

"You looked kinda panicked there for a moment."

"W-Well, it's not like the thought of me being the same as you is horrible, I'd just like to know before-hand." replies Alex.

"Wait, so your saying you'd be ok with being turned?"

"N-No! I'm not saying that-I mean, yeah, I guess I am, but that not what I mean, I like being human... not that being a succubus isn't good- I, Ohhh..." flusters out Alex, before groaning and placing her hands to her head in frustration.

Lynn giggles at Alex's fumbling and comments...

"Hehe, don't worry about it, you wanna stay human, that's good, otherwise, I'd have to find someone else to feed on."

"Heh, yeah, plus I don't think my mom and dad would like me being a demon."

Shortly into the giggling, a knock comes from Lynn's door and her mom, Suzan calling to her.

"_Hey Lynn, Alex, are you two busy right now?"_

"No, we're just talking." answers Lynn. "Actually, I have a question, the doors unlocked."

Alex then removes herself from on top of Lynn and sits to the right as the door opens and along with Suzan, dressed in a shirt and jeans, Morrigan is with her, dressed in a sleeve-less shirt and a jean skirt as the two walk in.

"Hey Morrigan." greets Alex with a wave of the hand.

"Hello." replies Morrigan with a big smile.

Suzan, seeing Lynn's wings, smiles and comments...

"Ohh, Lynn your showing your wings..."

The remark brings a blush to the teens cheeks, her wings folding close, before she comments...

"Yeah, Alex wanted to see them."

"Oh, ok." replies Suzan, before she and Morrigan join Lynn and Alex on the bed, sitting at the edge. "You can go first Lynn, what's the question?"

"Alex brought it up before you came and we'd like to know what would the process be in turning a human into a succubus?"

Both, Suzan and Morrigan's eyes widen at this question, before the two adults look to Alex, who looks puzzled for a moment before gasping and quickly commenting.

"I-it's not what you think! Really! I was just curious since Lynn feeds on me regularly."

Although the comment brings a smile to both Suzan and Morrigan, Morrigan is the one to also chuckle briefly.

"Heh, cute." the blonde-haired woman comments. "It doesn't work through biting."

"Well that's a relief." sighs Alex.

"So how does it work then?" asks Lynn. "I'd hate to turn Alex without even trying to."

"There no worry of that happening." answers Suzan, before looking to Morrigan. "Do you want to explain or should I?"

"I don't mind." replies Morrigan, before looking back to Lynn and Alex. "Ok, the process can vary in the length of time. Two factors determine how long it takes, whether the victim is willing or not..." explains Morrigan, eying Alex with a smirk, who blushes. "And the strength of the person's will. The majority of the process involves bombarding the girl's body with pleasure for hours, days or even weeks depending on them being willing or not and the strength of their will; but, if it's taking weeks, then the victim clearly isn't willing." explains Morrigan with a chuckle.

"Wow..." comments Alex. "Does the girl get any breaks at all?"

"Absolutely not." answers Morrigan. "It's twenty-four hour, around the clock pleasure and the more intense the pleasure, the better. Of course, they do get feed so they won't die, but all the food and water is laced with drugs that increase their pleasure."

"Geez, wouldn't a person go crazy after so long?" asks Alex.

"Yes, and it does happen, but that not the goal." replies Morrigan. "The ultimate goal of bombarding their body with so much pleasure is to break them."

"Break them?" questions Alex.

"Yes, breaking them starts with crumbling their will, their desire to fight, resist, anything, they effectively give up. Hehe, the longer a girl resists, the more satisfying it is when they break." explains Morrigan, grinning. "That pathetic, defeated, empty look in their eyes, there's nothing like it." she adds.

The almost evil-like grin Morrigan had as she explains what breaking a girl involved, had brought a little fear to Alex. Suzan though places a hand to Morrigan's shoulder, commenting with a smile.

"You're scaring her."

"Oh, heh, sorry about that." replies Morrigan, before Lynn comments.

"It sounds like turning a girl into a succubus is pretty cruel."

"Well, cruel or not, the process isn't done once you break them." replies Morrigan.

"Wow, you do even more to them?" asks Alex.

"Yes, once their broken, this is the important part, you have to keep flooding their body with pleasure." states Morrigan.

"Even after you've won and their will is broken?" asks Alex.

"Yes, think of it like cooking, once they break, they have to 'simmer' for a while." answers Morrigan.

"No change in their pleasure occurs, they stay with what broke them. This is were young succubi end up screwing up and let there desire to turn the girl get the better of them and they ramp up the pleasure even more and end up ruining the girl. They becomes a shell of themselves, worthless as a new succubus, but still useful in other ways. A broken girl's mind is very delicate, you could almost think of it like a blank slate." explains Morrigan.

"When you say the girl becomes ruined..." starts Alex. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as I said, the broken girl's mind is very delicate, the goal is to turn them into a succubus, but if you go too far with the girl in that delicate state, their mind and body become obsessed with pleasure and nothing else, they becomes slaves to the pleasures of their body. Though there are some who purposely ruin girls, you don't have to be a succubus to do that." answers Morrigan.

"Wow, so, a ruined girl is basically a mindless sex slave?" asks Alex.

"Yep." replies Morrigan. "Lillith has her own room in the castle just for her sex slaves. Actually, I remember her telling me a birthday present she gave to your sister was to spend time with her slaves."

"Really!" gasps Alex, "I don't remember Allie telling me that."

"Heh, well, continuing my explanation..." states Morrigan. "Us older Succubi know, you have bring the girl to the edge of ruining them. The girl will start to ask for more, THAT is the moment you've been waiting for; not only just giving up, but giving in. Once they're broken and start to ask for more pleasure, you have them. This is the point were there on the line of being ruined and some inexperienced Succubi give the girl what they want, which is ok, but you can't increase their pleasure too much." explains Morrigan.

"The real key though, is to deny them what they want, some Succubi immediately turn them, which is fine, but I like to delay it a little and tease them for an hour or few. Completely stopping the bombardment of pleasure and my fingers are the only pleasure they get, but I don't let them come, till their crying and begging for it. THEN I do it, I force my will on them and flood their body with my own energy. Giving them the orgasm they desperately want, more powerful than anything they've experienced yet, which also turns them into a full succubus, wings and all."

"Wow..." comments Alex, wide-eyed. "So, a succubus is born from an orgasm?"

"Well, you could say that." answers Morrigan, before Lynn comments, looking less than pleased...

"So the process is basically corrupting the girl's mind and body."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." replies Morrigan, smiling.

"How different would the whole thing be if the girl was willing?" asks Alex.

"Well, with someone willing, technically, the process of breaking them isn't required. However, without breaking them, unless the succubus turning them is really powerful, such as myself or Suzan, the turned girl could end up being equal in power or in rare cases, more powerful than the succubus who turned them." explains Morrigan.

"Wow, really?" asks Alex, as Lynn also looked surprised.

"Yes, though turning without breaking doesn't happen often. The turned succubus, even if only slightly weaker than who turned her, must refer to the one who turned her as her superior, or master. However, if a girl is turned without breaking them, and they end up being equal or stronger than the one who turned them, they can challenge the superiority of their master."

"Hehe, so if I let Lynn turn me and I'm equal or stronger than her, I could have her calling me master?" asks Alex.

"Exactly, it's a very humiliating thing to have happen." replies Morrigan. "So willing, non-breaking turnings are quite rare. The only exceptions being situations similar to what you two have, a succubus falling for a human girl."

"So then..." starts Suzan. "Are you two satisfied with the explanation?"

"Yea." answers both Lynn and Alex, though Alex adds, "And thanks for explaining it."

"You're welcome." answers Morrigan.

"Now then, the reason we came to visit..." states Suzan. "Lynn, I'd like to talk to you about entering a persons dreams."

Lynn immediately gave an annoyed sigh.

"Again? I told you before I didn't want to learn that."

Morrigan then states, "But it's important for you to learn."

"Wait, wait..." cuts in Alex. "Entering a persons dreams?"

Lynn answers, "It's an alternate method to me gaining energy."

"It's a succubi's primary form of getting energy." clarifies Morrigan.

"Sexual energy, to be clearer." adds Suzan.

"So, your saying that Lynn's current method of getting energy by biting me isn't the best way?" asks Alex.

"Correct." answers Morrigan. "It gives raw energy, fine for just being able to function and do everyday things and survive, but only a small portion of raw energy gets converted into sexual energy. Our abilities are powered by our sexual energy though and without an adequate supply of it, Lynn wouldn't be able to use her abilities very well, or even at all."

"But I don't need sexual energy though." comments Lynn, "I don't even use my abilities."

"Lynn..." starts Suzan. "You are a succubus though, even if you rarely use your abilities, it's still important get actual sexual energy, not just converted from raw energy."

"Alex is perfectly fine with my biting her though, I don't see any reason for me to put her at risk just to satisfy myself." replies Lynn.

"And what risk would that be?" asks Morrigan, smiling.

"Well..." starts Lynn, looking unsure. "I-I dunno, but there has to be some kind of risk of me entering Alex's mind."

"But there isn't." states Suzan. "I've told you before, for the purposes of gaining energy, there's no risk to the person."

"But..." starts Lynn, but she could think of nothing to say as she looks down to her lap, before seeing and feeling Alex place a hand to her upper right thigh and looking to her.

"Come on Lynn, just do it." urges Alex, smiling.

"Huh!"

"It sounds like this is an important ability for you to learn. Plus, if Suzan says there's no risk, I'm perfectly ok with you learning with me."

"But-"

"No butts Lynn!" declares Alex with a stern look on her face, before looking to Lynn's bigger wings and placing her left hand gently on its edge. "You're always avoiding what you are... and I don't like it. I don't want you avoiding who and what you are. You're a succubus, a demon of sex and I love every part of you. I can understand hiding what you are out in public, but I don't want you hiding when we're alone. I accept every little part of you, even your demon parts. So please, accept every part of yourself too."

While Alex was getting a little teary as she explained her feelings, Lynn was the one whose tears fell from her eyes. Suzan and Morrigan sat silently, waiting for Lynn's response.

"I just..." starts Lynn, wiping at her tears. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." states Alex, smiling. "Your mom said you wouldn't."

Following this comment, Suzan moves closer to Lynn and places a hand to her other leg, adding...

"What happened in the past was because you didn't know what was happening and didn't expect it. I know it really effected you Lynn, but I'm hear to help and explain to you what to expect. So please, like Alex said, accept yourself."

Lynn, with a few tears falling, said nothing for a moment, looking down to her left wing and placing her hand to it, before wiping at her tears again and looking to her mom and giving a small smile.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Awesome!" cheers Alex, briefly hugging Lynn. "Even if you don't plan to use all of your abilities, I think you should still learn them."

"She's right." adds Morrigan. "If for nothing else, you don't use the ability by mistake."

"I get it, I get it..." sighs Lynn, before looking to Alex and asking. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yep, especially if it helps you." answers Alex.

"Ok then..." states Morrigan, standing up and walking closer to Alex. "Your gonna need to lay back." she adds, placing a hand to Alex's shoulder and gently pushing her down to her back.

"Wait, I have to be asleep, right?" asks Alex.

"Don't worry about that..." states Morrigan, smiling as she gently cups Alex's left cheek, looking into her eyes. "I can put you to sleep."

Alex suddenly felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Really?" asks Alex sleepily. "That's..." she adds, before her eyes soon close and her head falls to the right.

"Ok then..." states Morrigan, pulling her hand away and looking to Lynn. "She's ready."

"So what do I do?" asks Lynn, looking to the now sleeping Alex, before Suzan answers.

"It's quite simple really. All you need to do is touch her anywhere on her body, skin-to-skin, then insert your consciousness into her mind."

"Insert my consciousness into her mind?" questions Lynn. "I thought you said it was simple, that doesn't sound simple at all."

"It actually is." answers Morrigan, returning to her previous spot on the bed. "I'm actually a little surprised you haven't accidentally done it before." she adds, before Suzan also adds...

"Once you get used to it, you'll eventually be able to divide your consciousness, allowing you to remain in control of your physical body too."

"Wow, really? How's that possible?" asks Lynn.

"Heh, let's just take it one step at a time, ok?" replies Suzan. "Now then, get into a comfortable position before you start."

"Ok." states Lynn, before thinking for a moment and smiling at the position she wanted and carefully lifts Alex's limp upper body into a sitting position and moving herself behind, stretching her legs out on ether side of Alex and leaning the sleeping girl back against her and wrapping her arms around Alex's stomach. "Is this good?"

"It's great." answers Suzan, smiling at the position. "Now just focus on entering her mind."

"You say it like I can just '_do__it_', but ok." sighs Lynn, before closing her eyes and resting her head back on the headboard of the bed.

After a few moments, Suzan called Lynn's name and few times, but upon the teen not answering, both she and Morrigan smile, with the other woman commenting...

"Wow, I'm surprised yet again. Like everything else, she's been able to do it, first try. Hehe, she's going to be a powerful demon, just like her mom."

"She's going to be a great one too." comments Suzan, smiling.

"It's such a shame she's so reluctant to use her abilities." states Morrigan.

* * *

><p>Upon feeling Alex in her hold seemingly disappear and a sudden weightlessness, Lynn quickly opens her eyes with a gasp, which was followed by a second gasp as she shes herself occupying a a rainbowish, ground-less space.<p>

Upon quickly realizing the wide-open space and her mind immediately thinking she was falling, Lynn started to scream, shutting her eyes and frantically flapping her wings and waving her hands as if trying to find some invisible hand-hold.

Although, after a few moments, Lynn began to realize she didn't feel the rush of air against her if she was falling. Soon, she stopped streaming and the frantic movements of her arms, legs and wings as she opens her eyes. She didn't have any baring on up or down, but Lynn felt that she wasn't falling at all, but rather, floating.

"Oh, right, I'm in Alex's mind." recalls Lynn, taking a moment to look around the colorful space, before a chuckle comes to her. "Doesn't seem like much goes on in her mind."

Lynn then inspected her own body, finding that she was still nude, before looking around the space again.

"So how do I find Alex? It looks like this place goes on forever." comments Lynn, scanning around the space.

After a few turns, Lynn soon sees what looks to be a nude body directly below her.

"That must be her." comments Lynn, attempting to 'swim' towards the body.

Moments later, Lynn assumed correctly and the body turned out to be Alex, floating in the space, still sleeping peacefully. Soon positioned just a foot above, Lynn smiles as she reaches her right hand down and cups Alex's cheek.

"She looks so peaceful."

The light contact brings a soft moan from the red-head, before her eyes slowly open.

"Lynn?" questions Alex, smiling.

"Who else?" replies Lynn, with a chuckle.

Lynn then sees Alex lift her left hand up to the right wing on her head.

"You look so beautiful." comments Alex.

Blushing a little from the compliment, Lynn noticed Alex's tone was very calm and low and then the slightly faded look in her eyes. Noticing these things, Lynn realized Alex was in a sort of trance.

"Thanks, by the way, do you remember what you were doing before you went to sleep?"

"Before I went to sleep?" questions Alex, before closing her eyes and 'Hmming', "No, why?"

"Well, we're both in my room right now." answers Lynn.

"Really?" asks Alex, smiling and lifting her right hand up to Lynn's other small wing on her head as a blush began to grow on her cheeks.

"Yes, we are." replies Lynn. "I don't want to do this without you remembering. I'm in your mind right now."

"Really? I should've cleaned up before you came." comments Alex.

The comment brings a giggle from Lynn, before she answers...

"Heh, even in a trance you make jokes... I need you to try and remember Alex, We're both in my room and my mom and Morrigan are with us. They want me to work on using my ability to enter your dreams to get sexual energy from you."

"You're here... to feed?" questions Alex, as the seemingly permanent smile she's had fades, as she looks confused.

"Yes, and you've given me permission." adds Lynn.

"Permission..." comments Alex, the faded look in her eyes beginning to clear away, before closing her eyes and placing her left hand down to her head and shaking it.

Seeing that it was working, Lynn smiles and continues...

"I'm not going to hide what I am when we're alone anymore."

"I-I... remember..." states Alex, in the same calm tone, before repeating, "I remember." in a more normal tone, blinking her eyes open, looking up to Lynn, who sees that her eyes are now clear, before Alex, turns her head left and right. "Where they heck are we? Where's the ground?"

"I'm in your mind. Apparently, there's no ground there." comments Lynn, smiling.

"Very funny." replies Alex with a smirk.

"Heh, well, you were in a trance, I didn't want to feed on your energy with you not all there." states Lynn.

"Oh, well that's nice of you, but you didn't have to do that. Maybe I would've woke up for real if you got me out of the trance."

"Well we're still here." replies Lynn, smiling. "It would just feel wrong to me if I feed on you like that, you're my girlfriend after all."

"Well, ok. Now how about you get to the reason your here?" comments Alex, grinning.

"Ok then." replies Lynn, grinning as well, before lowering her lips down to Alex's and kissing her passionately.

Lynn moans into the kiss as she felt Alex's hands on the wings of her head, caressing and messaging them.

A few long moments later, Lynn's pulls her lips away with brief string of saliva connecting them, looking down to Alex's reddened face, whose breathing was rather shallow, as if they had been doing this for some time.

"Lynn..." sighs Alex. "My body feels so hot."

Although not seeing any sweat, Lynn places a hand to Alex's forehead, and feels an usually high heat.

"Wow, you are warmer than usual, are you feeling ok? Maybe I should'nt-"

"NO!" nearly screams Alex, quickly wrapping her arms around Lynn's body and hugging her. "I want you Lynn, more than I ever have!"

A little surprised by the sudden increase in desire, Lynn quickly started to realize what was happening...

"I think I know what's going on, I must be some how increasing your desire, to allow me to get the most energy I can."

"Whatever it is, I don't want it to go away!" replies Alex. "Please Lynn..." she adds, before taking Lynn's right hand and guiding it down between her legs. "I want it..."

Lynn, letting Alex guide her hand between her legs, was more than a little surprise when she felt Alex's smooth lower lips completely soaked. Her hand made contact with an audible squish, causing Lynn to pull her hand back into view and gasping as she sees the palm of her hand dripping with Alex's arousal.

"Holy crap! You're totally drenched down there! You've never been this wet before."

"Fu*k me Lynn." Pleads Alex. "Please, my pussy's aching for it!"

Lynn was starting to wonder if Alex had returned to her tranced state, though before she checked Alex's eyes; which were indeed clouded once again, Lynn found herself compelled to lick at the juices on her palm and once she did so, felt a surge of energy flow through her, wonderful, deliciously pure sexual energy. It was as if she had been walking through a desert dying of thrist and found a sip of water.

"Ohhhh~ This feeling..." moans Lynn, with a smile, before looking down to Alex's body, seeing the oasis of energy she had all to herself for the taking...

* * *

><p>Back in reality, it had been just moments after Suzan and Morrigan realized Lynn had successfully entered Alex's mind, before the two adults hear a soft moan come from the sleeping Alex, before her legs began to move, causing both adults to smile and Morrigan to comment...<p>

"Looks like she's started."

"Seems so." agrees Suzan.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Lynn!"<p>

Trance or not, Lynn no longer cared as she teased Alex's left nipple with her tongue, pinched her right with her left hands fingers and fingered her drenched pussy with squelching thrust after thrust of her fingers as she speed Alex's body to orgasm, all the while, feeling more and more of Alex's sexual energy flowing into her.

Within moments, Alex let out a scream as her climax hit, her pussy seemingly exploding in a gush of fluids around Lynn's thrusting fingers as she herself also moaned along with Alex as she felt the strongest surge of sexual energy.

Lynn prolonged Alex's bliss as long as she could, rapidly strumming her G-spot, with Alex's pleasured cries increasing in volume as Lynn eagerly took in the sexual energy coming from Alex.

Upon a second scream and expulsion of fluid from Alex's pussy, she soon calms down as her back-to-back orgasm ends. Lynn soon pulls her dripping fingers free of Alex's drooling hole, opening her eyes, which now glows brightly from the fresh energy, Lynn looks to her dripping hand and licks it clean, 'Mmming' from the taste and energy it gave before looking down to Alex, who looked tired and breathing rapidly.

"I would've never thought your sexual energy would be so good Alex." comments Lynn, grinning, much like Morrigan had done before.

Gaining such a high amount of fresh, pure sexual energy, the succubus in her now had control for the first time and Lynn's personality seemed to have changed completely as she admires Alex, cupping her cheek.

"I haven't had my fill yet though and I can still feel so much more sexual energy in you."

Tiredly opening her clouded eyes, Alex smiles up at Lynn.

"More..."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!"<p>

The sleeping Alex suddenly let out a moan as she scissors her thighs together, clearly climaxing, which brings yet another smile to Suzan and Morrigan, who comments...

"Good going Lynn, I bet that gave her plenty of energy."

Suzan, seeing Lynn's hold around Alex tighten, looked a little more concerned.

"I wonder if Lynn's doing ok." comments Suzan. "This is the first time she has access to so much sexual energy, I hope she hasn't lost control of herself."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I didn't think of that..." adds Morrigan, appearing a little more wary.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHhhhhhh~!"<p>

Alex's orgasmic scream was loud and long as Lynn rapidly moves her right hand across Alex's climaxing lower lips, causing a slur of squelches as a waterfall of fluid gushing out of the pleasured red-head as Lynn relished the energy she was receiving.

"So good! Your energy feels so good Alex!" declares Lynn, lifting her free hand up to her left breast and squeezing it. "Mmmm... I can't get enough of it. I'm still not satisfied even after you've come six times already, you still have such wonderful energy to give! I can't believe how stupid I was to ignore this!"

Soon seeing Alex's orgasm drop off and thus the amount of energy she received, Lynn licks her hand clean.

"More, more, more!" declares Lynn, positioning herself to face Alex's pussy and before Alex herself had time to say more or not, she was once again moaning out in pleasure as Lynn teased her stiffened clit, claiming it between her lips, alternating between rapidly flicking it with her tongue and sucking it. Alex arched her back in pleasure as she closes her thighs around Lynn's head.

It took only moments before Alex once again screams out in orgasm, drenching Lynn's face in a gush of her juices before Lynn lowers her tongue and Alex's moans jump in volume as Lynn's now greedily tongues the hot, wet orifice of Alex's pussy. She grips the red-heads hips tightly as she buried her face between Alex's thighs, a river of the pleasured girl's juices trailing down Lynn's chin, neck and chest.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH... NNGHH... AHHHH!"<p>

The sleeping Alex now seemed to be continually squirming around in Lynn's hold, no longer were she constantly scissoring her thighs together, allowing Suzan and Morrigan to see the occasional spurt of ejaculation from Alex, who looked to be getting increasingly warn out, shown by her actions lacking the energy of before.

Both adults though looked less than pleased at what they were seeing, as Morrigan comments...

"It's been nearly twenty minutes of this. This has gone on way too long, Alex is going to be drained dry if this goes on any longer."

Suzan gave a disappointed sigh.

"It looks like she has lost control, I'll go a put an end to it..." she comments, before placing a hand to Alex's ankle...

* * *

><p>"Nnngh..."<p>

Alex no longer screamed out from her most recent of many orgasms, floating limp and nearly motionless as Lynn eagerly tongued Alex's well-lubed and lax anus as she thrusts her right hands fist in and out of Alex's gaping pussy. Lynn's wings had also taken part in Alex's pleasure, having morphed into two large hands, squeezing and pinching Alex's breasts and nipples.

Upon her climax coming to an end, Lynn's pulls her tongue from Alex's anus, a thick string connecting them for a moment, before removing her fist from Alex's pussy with a perverse, loud sucking sound and a delighted grin from Lynn as she sees Alex's juices flow from her pussy like a broken dam.

"Seems like your finally starting to get low on energy for me. Too bad, I still haven't had my fill yet..."

Aiming her tongue back to Alex's mildly gaping anus, Lynn was soon stopped with a hand to her right shoulder, drawing her attention and seeing that it was her mom Suzan, as nude as they were and her wings visible.

"Mom?"

"Lynn, that's enough." states Suzan.

"I'm not satisfied yet! I need more of her energy!" declares Lynn.

"She doesn't have much left to give Lynn." replies Suzan, seeing the glow in Lynn's eyes, Suzan smiles and lifts a hand to her daughters cheek. "You're not yourself right now Lynn. You've let your lust of the energy get the best of you."

"I feel better than I ever have though!" answers Lynn with a smile. "I was so stupid to ignore this part of me! I feel more alive then ever!"

"I can understand how you feel Lynn. But you have to control yourself. You can't let your lust for energy overcome you. You love Alex, right?" replies Suzan.

"Of course I love Alex." answers Lynn.

Suzan then guides Lynn besides Alex, who appears completely out of it, her eyes gazed over and a smile on her face.

"Do you think she would want this?"

Lynn soon looked shocked at the state Alex was in.

"You have to remember Lynn, your in her mind, you have to be careful and not get carried away. I personally didn't think you'd let your lust get the better of you, I should've warned you, I'm sorry, I was just so eager for you to develop your abilities."

Alex's glossy eyes soon turn to Lynn, who gasps and backs away, as tears brim her glowing eyes.

"M-more..." sighs Alex.

"W-What have I done!" declares Lynn, before recalling something Morrigan said about turning a girl into a Succubus. "I-I've, broken her! She's looks exhausted, but she still wants more!"

"Lynn, calm down." states Suzan, moving close to her daughter, placing a hand to her shoulder. "I stopped you before you did any serious damage to her mind. It's going to be ok."

"That means I still did damage!" gasps Lynn, before turning around and moving away, though she quickly disappears in a blink, causing Suzan to sigh, before she disappears as well.

* * *

><p>Lynn awoken with a gasp, quickly looking down to Alex, whose sleeping body was still reacting to what she had done, squirming and moaning, seemingly still in the throws of orgasm.<p>

"No! No! No!" gasps Lynn, quickly, though carefully removing herself from behind Alex and laying her down on her back as she sat to her left.

With a quick look over her body, physically, Alex seemed just fine, though she was clearly in a very high state of arousal with her lower lips, while not drenched as they were in Alex's mind, where still quite wet as they and her inner thighs glistened in her arousal juices. Lynn could also notice a sizable wet spot under Alex.

Her body being more or less, fine, Lynn's concern quickly shifted to the possible mental damage she may have done.

"Alex, wake up!" desperately urges Lynn, tears brimming her eyes as she grabs the red-head by the shoulders and attempting to lightly shake her awake.

"Lynn..." starts Suzan, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders as she stands behind her. "She's going to be fine."

"Then why won't she wake up!" quickly asks Lynn. "I didn't want this to happen again!"

Morrigan then stands and walks to Alex's right, who looked to be calming down and briefly swiping the red-head's labia with two fingers, lifting them up and licking Alex's juices from her fingers.

"Hmm, Suzan's right Lynn." replies Morrigan. "She just needs a moment to recover. She doesn't have much sexual energy left."

"Really?" asks Lynn, with a sniffle. "She just needs rest?"

"Yes." answers Suzan, sitting next to Lynn. "Alex is going to be just fine."

"But it happened again..." comments Lynn. "I nearly drained another person dry... and this time it was someone I love."

"But it's ok Lynn." states Suzan. "Morrigan and I were here to help you. We wouldn't let you hurt Alex."

"Right..." adds Morrigan. "You have to use your abilities to learn to control them and yourself. If my memories right, that was only your second time in your life you've had access to so much sexual energy. Untrained as you are, it was no surprise you were overcome by it. I hope you can learn from this experience and not let it detour you from continuing to develop your abilities, Suzan will always be here to help you."

"..." Lynn said nothing as she watched Alex sleeping.

"She's right Lynn." states Suzan. "I'm always here for you."

Alex soon began to come around, with a groan, before slowly opening her eyes, bringing a big smile to Lynn's face.

"Alex! Your ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asks Alex, clearly tired with a smile. "Heh, I had the most awesome dream and you were in it."

Smiling, Lynn asks, "Do you remember anything before you went to sleep?"

"Umm..." thinks Alex, looking up in thought. "I think so..." she adds, before looking to Morrigan and Suzan and smiling. "Yeah, I gave you permission to enter my mind to feed om my sexual energy. Is that why I feel so out of it?"

"Yeah." replies Lynn. "I'm sorry Alex, after tasting your energy, I pretty much lost control."

"I see..." states Alex, smiling. "I think I remember parts of that, it's in bits and pieces, you changed so much, like a hungry animal." she adds, with a smile, bringing a deep blush to Lynn's face. "I came so much and it felt so good, you were constantly talking about how wonderful my energy was. And your eyes, they were so beautiful, you were really enjoying yourself."

"But I wasn't myself." comments Lynn, looking away in shame. "I lost control."

"I liked it though, you were more succubus than I ever remembered. You were embracing what you are."

"But I wasn't in control." repeats Lynn, with tears brimming her eyes again.

"Well you're learning." states Alex. "Besides, I faintly remember Suzan too, stopping you, but I wanted more."

"That's right." comments Suzan. "Lynn's a powerful succubus, but she needs to learn self-control."

"I'm willing to offer myself to Lynn again to help." states Alex.

"Alex..." comments Lynn.

"You look much prettier Lynn." states Alex, lifting a hand up to Lynn's cheek.

"H-Huh? Really?" asks Lynn. "But I haven't done anything."

"Not true..." comments Morrigan. "You've received a large amount of sexual energy. Fueling your abilities isn't the only thing it does, it makes you more physically attractive and desirable to others and you'll find yourself feeling much more confident and sexual."

"More sexual?" questions Lynn with a look of concern. "I'm plenty sexual already, I don't need to be horny twenty-four seven."

"You could control yourself before Lynn." states Suzan. "It'll just take a little more willpower until you adjust to amount of sexual energy you've gained."

"Now that you've mentioned it..." comments Lynn. "Even after nearly draining Alex, I still didn't feel satisfied. How many people would I have to feed on to feel satisfied?"

"Well that varies from succubi to succubi." answers Suzan. "Though females arn't our primary targets-"

"I know, I know..." cuts in Lynn, with a slight frown. "I'm not interested in guys though."

"Well generally, it'll take more females to satisfy you than it would for guys." states Suzan.

"But that doesn't make sense though." replies Lynn. "Guys can only come once or twice in one go, maybe three, but girls can come over and over. How is it that guys give more energy than girls?"

"We're Succubi Lynn." answers Morrigan. "Not Incubi. Male energy is the most potent for us."

"Well I'll gladly offer my sexual energy to Lynn." states Alex, before tiredly sitting up, gasping a little as she felt herself sitting in a large wet spot and looking down between her legs. "Wow." she comments, before stroking her labia. "I guess what Lynn did to me in my mind effected me for real too."

"This time tomorrow.." starts Suzan. "Alex's sexual energy will have regained enough for you to feed on her again if you want Lynn. She won't have nearly the amount she had today, but it would help you in controlling yourself."

"I'd like that." states Alex. "Come on Lynn, let's do it again tomorrow."

Following a sigh from her, Lynn looks to her mother and asks...

"Will you be here again?"

"Of course I will." answers Suzan.

"Well..." starts Lynn, before looking back to Alex's smiling face and smiling herself. "Ok then."

Morrigan then comments, "You should do much better tomorrow. You're no longer starving for sexual energy, so you won't lose yourself in the surge of energy you get."

"I hope so..." comments Lynn, before gasping and asking, "Wait, I have a question; When I found Alex, she was in a trance, after I freed her from it and we started, Alex said she was getting hot and suddenly wanted me and her pussy was drenched."

"I faintly remember that." comments Alex.

"So what was with Alex's sudden desire and arousal?" asks Lynn. "She had re-entered that trance again too."

"It was your doing." answers Suzan. "When you enter a person's mind, male or female, you passively use your own energy to arouse them and increase the persons pleasure, which in turn increases the amount of energy they give. We don't want our targets not enjoying themselves after all." adds Suzan with a smile. "But you can also purposely use your energy to do it as well. What happened was most likely your inability to control it, you were unknowingly increasing Alex's arousal constantly. Knowing this now though, you should be able to control yourself. Sense you have an amble supply of sexual energy though, you could practice increasing Alex's arousal today." explains Suzan.

"Oh." answers Lynn.

"I'd be all for that practicing." answers Alex, smiling.

"Also..." continues Morrigan. "You could practice on how much sexual energy you emit."

"I'm emitting sexual energy?" asks Lynn.

"Yes, very much so..." answers Morrigan, before looking around the room for a moment, standing and walking to the dresser and picking up a hand mirror and presenting it in front of Lynn, who gasps as she sees her eyes glowing.

"My eyes..." comments Lynn, taking the mirror. "Their glowing..."

"It's the visual proof of you emitting energy." states Morrigan. "You're mother and I aren't effected, but Alex is."

"She is?" asks Lynn, looking to Alex, who looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" asks Alex. "I feel just fine."

"Really now?" questions Morrigan with a smile, walking around the bed and about two yards away. "Then come stand next to me."

"Why?" asks Alex.

Recalling Alex suddenly desiring her in her mind when she suggested that she shouldn't feed on her, Lynn removes herself from the bed, quickly drawing Alex's attention.

Lynn then took a single step back, causing Alex to quickly lean closer, declaring...

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." answers Lynn, before taking another step back, prompting Alex to nearly remove herself from the bed to follow, though Suzan holds Alex back by her shoulders.

"Let me go! I need to be with Lynn!" declares Alex.

"See?" comments Morrigan. "Coupled with Alex's love for you, your sexual energy is causing her to not want to leave your side."

"Then how do I turn her back to normal?" asks Lynn.

"What are you talking about Lynn!" questions Alex. "I am normal!"

"You have to calm your energy Lynn." states Suzan.

"Well it would be nice to know how." comments Lynn. "A moment ago I didn't even know I was emitting any energy."

"Usually, hiding your wings would be enough of a decrease." answers Suzan.

"Ok." replies Lynn as her wings retract into her body a second later.

Alex, quickly gasps with a blinking of her eyes as she no longer struggles against Suzan.

"Whoa, that was weird." comments Alex.

Briefly lifting the mirror, Lynn sees that her eyes no longer glows, before stepping back to Alex, Lynn smiles and asks, "You feeling back to normal now?"

"Yeah." answers Alex. "I remember the whole thing, I wanted to be next to you so badly."

"But not anymore?" teases Lynn with a smile.

"Meh, you could go away for all I care." chuckles Alex.

"Heh, well that is surprising though..." states Lynn. "I didn't know I could influence a persons desire like that. I wouldn't want to do that to you again."

"Well..." starts Morrigan, returning to the bed. "Until you can control your sexual energy better, I'd recommend not bringing out your wings."

"Would it be possible for Lynn to increase my pleasure without effecting my desire?" asks Alex. "'Cause I wouldn't mind if she did that."

"Without practice, no." answers Morrigan.

"Well..." starts Lynn. "Guess I got a lot of practicing to do."

"Typically..." starts Suzan. "Using your sexual energy comes as second nature, but before today, you've never used your sexual energy, at least, not purposely. So you might find it a little tricky to use."

"But wait..." states Lynn. "If hiding my wings reduces the amount of energy I emit, doesn't that mean I'm using my sexual energy to reveal them?"

"Well, yes and no." answers Suzan, before Morrigan continued...

"Your natural form is with your wings exposed, the actual act of hiding or revealing them is what uses energy. Though you naturally emit less sexual energy with them hiding."

Lynn soon groans with a hand to her forehead.

"All this information is starting to give me a headache."

"Well then..." starts Suzan standing. "We'll continue this later, and leave you two alone again."

"Ok." replies Lynn, as Morrigan stands and follows Suzan out of the room.

"Seeya later." states Alex.

"Bye!" replies Morrigan, with a smile, before adding, "Make sure you practice your abilities Lynn."

"Ok, ok, I will." comments Lynn with a sigh, before the door closes.

"I'm glad I was able to help you in using one of your abilities." states Alex. "I still like the biting more though."

"Heh, well thanks."

END


	56. A HeartBreaking Revelation

[LOLI] [RAPE] [M/g]

Chapter Summery: Lynn learns the truth about what really happened to her father and remembers a repressed memory.

* * *

><p><strong>- Later that night -<br>- Lynn's room, 9:43 P.M. -**

Lynn Kiddo happily made herself comfortable in her bed; It had been a mentally tiring day, with Alex, her mom Suzan and Morrigan talking her into feeding on Alex's sexual energy. Something she never wanted to do for fear of harming her girlfriend, or worse, possible killing her.

Even after getting pass the wall, losing herself to the sudden lust for Alex's sexual energy had very nearly destroyed any progress she had made, but the overwhelming support and encouragement by Alex, Suzan and Morrigan had greatly eased her mind.

"What a day..." sighs Lynn, snuggling up in the cover with a smile.

Despite the emotional pain she had endured, in the end, Lynn was happy she went through with it all. Alex and herself had become even closer and thanks to her sexual energy, Lynn felt better than she ever had before, she actually looked forward to the next time she could feed on Alex's sexual energy, having been told she wouldn't lose herself next time.

Now though, Lynn looked forward to sleeping and giving her brain a chance to absorb all she'd learned.

* * *

><p>Feeling her body relaxing in preparation to drift into unconsciousness, Lynn suddenly felt a presence in her room and opens her eyes, seeing a silhouetted dual-winged figure directly in front of her, standing near the wall. Lynn was initially surprised, though that surprise gave way to annoyance as she assumed it could be only one person.<p>

"Lillith, how'd you get in my room? I don't want to deal with you right now." states Lynn, closing her eyes and turning her back to the figure.

"Heh, you're mistaken." replies the figure.

Lynn quickly opens her eyes at whom she assumed to be Lillith speaking, but that wasn't Lillith's voice! However, it sounded strangely familiar, causing Lynn to turn around and look to the shadowed figure.

"Who are you?" asks Lynn.

The stranger started to step forward, Lynn watching as she walks around the bed and towards the closed window on the other side of the room, opening the blinds, allowing the bright moonlight into the room. Lynn could now see the figure more clearly, revealing that she was nude; Turning around though, her face was still shadowed, though when the stranger began to walk towards the bed, Lynn's eyes widen in shock at who the stranger was.

"W-What the hell!"

The figure knelt down beside the bed and places her arms on onto it, leaning her face towards Lynn, who found herself staring into her smiling mirror image.

"Y-you're me!"

"It also works the other way around." comments the duplicate, smiling.

"What's going on? Am I dreaming?" asks Lynn, sitting up, revealing her nudity.

"That's exactly what this is, a dream." answers the duplicate.

Although the duplicate hadn't shown any ill intent, Lynn's brain began to process what was occurring, from TV shows and anime, causing her to quickly become wary of her duplicates presence.

"Wait a minute... Today I overcame a major fear concerning my relationship with Alex. Are you here to challenge my 'succubus-ness'? Because not only do I not want to deal with this, but it's freaking cliched as hell."

"Hehe, wow..." giggles the duplicate. "We watch too much T.V.. You don't have to worry, I have no ill intentions, I'm just here to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Proud?" questions Lynn, she certainly didn't expect that. "Of what?"

"What else! You finally accepting yourself fully! I've been waiting so long for this moment!" declares the duplicate, moving onto the bed and hugging a confused and embarrassed Lynn.

"You were?" asks Lynn.

"Yes." replies the duplicate, pulling back with a smile. "I know it's been really hard for us since our powers first manifested and what happened when you lost your virginity with him, but I'm so proud of all the progress you've made over the years. If I could help you, I would, but I could only watch, you have to be the one to grow."

"So... all this time, you've been watching me? Waiting for this moment?" asks Lynn.

"Yep, I've always believed in you."

Hearing the praise, Lynn suddenly felt a little sad, which wasn't unnoticed...

"What's wrong?" asks the duplicate.

"Everyone's been so supportive, even my Inner Self now, but all I've been is negative. I'm just so scared of a repeat of what happened when I lost my virginity with him, and it actually happened with Alex. Even then, everyone was supportive." states Lynn, as her eyes began to water. "I'm so pathetic!"

"You're not pathetic!" gasps the duplicate. "How can you say that! You were severely effected by what happened, traumatized even. No one expects you to get over it so quickly. Knowing how bad it could go means you can respect that ability even more."

With a few sniffles, Lynn replies, "You have a point."

"Of course I have a point." states the duplicate with a smile. "I'm you after-all! Deep down inside, this is what you think, you're just having trouble accepting it through the pain you've experienced."

Lynn couldn't help but chuckle at her Inner Self's statement.

"There's someone else who's proud of you too." states the duplicate, smiling.

"Who?" asks Lynn.

Lynn's Inner Self reaches under the pillow and pulls out the foot-tall brown teddy bear.

"Mr. Bear-Bear is." states the duplicate, bringing a smile and blush to Lynn's face, reaching her hands up and taking the stuffed toy. "He's been with you all these years."

"He has..." comments Lynn, looking to the worn teddy, before hugging it against her chest. "He's always there when I need him, listening to everything I have to say, good or bad."

"Growing means making yourself vulnerable, but you're surrounded by people who love you and only want the best for you." states the duplicate, giving a comforting smile and placing a hand to her shoulder. "You don't have to hide, mom will never teach us anything wrong."

"I know." sighs Lynn, releasing her hold on the soft toy and placing it in her lap, smiling at it. "I know everything your saying is true." she adds, before looking up to her Inner Self. "Like you said, you're me, deep down inside, I know all this, I'm just having trouble listening."

"Well then..." starts the duplicate, lifting a hand up to her ear with a pretend phone, smiling. "Can you hear me now?"

"Hehe, yeah... loud and clear, thanks."

"No problem!"

Lynn reaches a hand towards one of her Inner Self's larger, lower wings and briefly caresses it's edge, admiring them.

"They really are pretty."

"Thanks." replies the duplicate, before beginning to fade.

"H-Hey..." comments Lynn, seeing her mirror image dissipating.

"My purpose is done." states the duplicate, smiling.

"Can we met again?"

"Heh, that's a silly question, I'm you dummy, just look in the mirror." answers the duplicate, as her image was nearly gone.

"Oh, right." giggles Lynn. "Well I mean like this, talking to each other..." she adds, her Inner Self simply smiles as she fades completely, though Lynn smiles and looks down to her teddy bear. "Well, I already know the answer, don't I Mr. Bear-Bear?"

* * *

><p>"...Mr. Bear-Bear..." mumbles a sleeping, smiling Lynn in her bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Six days later -<br>- Saturday, 4:47 P.M. -  
>- Lynn's room -<strong>

Sitting on her bed, dressed in a knee-length light blue dress, Lynn currently multi-tasked watching T.V. and talking to Alex on the phone.

"_Hey..._" states Alex. "_You know what I've just realized?_"

"What?" asks Lynn.

"_After all this time we've been together, we've never told each other what kind of job we'd want when we're adults._" answers Alex.

"We haven't?" asks Lynn, quite puzzled by Alex's comment.

"_No we haven't, I realized it when we had to fill out a paper today in class about where we see ourselves in five, ten and twenty years from now, since we're seniors after all and this is our last year of school._" states Alex.

"Oh, I had that same paper." comments Lynn. "So what did you put down?"

"_Well, for the five year one, I put down going to college, which leads to the ten year one where I'd like to be a veterinarian by that time._"

"Hehe, a Vet?" chuckles Lynn. "That doesn't surprise me, with your 'love' of animals."

"_Yeah, well what about you?_" replies Alex. "_What do you want to do when you're older?_"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know." answers Lynn. "I'm part demon after all."

"_Well just because your part demon doesn't mean you can't have a career._" comments Alex. "_Your mom's able to manage a normal life and she's a hundred percent demon and as far as I know, Morrigan and Lillith have a normal life persona too._"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, I'd like to go to collage too, maybe we could go to the same one."

"_Heh, that would be awesome!_" declares Alex. "_I'd hate it if we couldn't be together in school anymore._"

"Yeah, that would suck, I don't even wanna think about it..." replies Lynn, with a chuckle. "Well, when I was little, I wanted to be a professional gymnast, I told you I was part of my last schools gymnastics team in Hell, but I've been out of practice and I'm too old now, so that's out the window."

"_No it's not!_" declares Alex. "_There are adult gymnasts, you can still be one!_"

"Meh, I dunno, I'm not as limber as I was before." sighs Lynn.

"_You're more limber than I am._" states Alex. "_Your spine is like a wet noodle compared to mine._"

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so." replies Lynn, smiling.

"_So what did you end up putting on the paper?_" asks Alex.

"Well, for the ten year section, I was just honest and put undecided."

"_Aww come one, there has to be SOMETHING you want to do when your older._" urges Alex.

"Sorry, I've just never gave it any thought, but I guess I better start though, it's not going to be long before we graduate."

"_Yeah, and I'm sure your mom isn't going to just let you stay there without a job when your an adult._" comments Alex with a chuckle.

"Heh, yeah, but I'm sure I'll have something figured out by then." replies Lynn, before seeing her door open, revealing Suzan, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Lynn, do you have a moment?" asks the woman.

"Sure." replies Lynn, before speaking to Alex. "Hey, I gotta go for now, my mom wants me for something."

"_Ok, talk to you later._" replies Alex, before the call ends and Lynn places her cell phone on the nearby dresser.

"Come to my room." states Suzan, before leaving the doorway.

* * *

><p>Lynn silently follows her mother and joins Suzan in her room, where she sees Suzan sit on the bed and pat the area beside her, suggesting Lynn to sit, which she does. Lynn was unsure of what her mother wanted, her mother gave no hints with her expression.<p>

"Lynn..." starts Suzan, placing a hand to her daughters upper leg. "What I'm about to tell you is very important and honestly, you may very well hate me afterwords."

"R-Really?" asks Lynn, feeling her heart race at the implied seriousness of what her mother had to say.

"Yes, it would actually be normal, I didn't want to tell you when you were too young, but I know it would be even more hurtful if I waited till you were much older, or somehow found out on your own, so I figured now was the best time." states Suzan.

"Ok, then what is it?" asks Lynn, partly dreading what her mother was going to reveal.

After a sigh, Suzan comments, "Do you remember when I told you your father died?"

"Of course, I don't think anyone would forget a moment like that." answers Lynn. "You said he died while you two were having sex. I still think it's the best way to go if you're gonna die."

"Yes, well, while that is true; your father did die while we were having sex, I was not entirely honest with you."

"You weren't?" questions Lynn, becoming very intrigued. "Then what's the whole truth?"

Here, Suzan removes her hand from Lynn's leg, before declaring, "I killed him."

"...Heh, w-what?" chuckles Lynn after a moment for her brain to process what Suzan said. "You're kidding right?" she adds with a smile, thinking this was some kind of sick joke.

"I'm not kidding Lynn." answers Suzan, causing Lynn's smile to fade, before continuing... "His death was no accident, I killed him on purpose."

"B-But..." starts Lynn, as tears immediately well up and trail down her face. "W-Why? Why would you!"

Suzan reaches her hand towards Lynn again and wasn't surprised when the teen flinches and quickly moves away, the sorrowful expression coming to Suzan's face at her heart-broken daughters reaction was clear, looking to the bed, Suzan answers...

"I had an agreement with your father." starts Suzan. "Do you remember when you were ten and the night you came into our room, complaining about an inch?"

"U-Umm..." thinks Lynn, struggling through the pain in her heart to think, she wanted to leave, but she had to know why her mother was the cause of her dads death. "Y-Yea, I think so."

"And do you remember what happened that night?" Asks Suzan.

"I-I think so..." answers Lynn, thinking back to that night. "D-Dad came into m-my room and I pulled down m-my pants so he c-could find out why I was itchy. He told me it w-was because I was growing hair... then some other stuff happened..." adds Lynn, with a brief smile coming to her face and if not for her crying, she would be blushing at the memory of what happened.

"After your father came back to bed, he tried to tell me what happened." states Suzan. "But I just told him one thing: If he were to ever rape you, I would kill him."

"What?" questions Lynn, even more confused. "But dad never raped me! He'd never do something like that! He wouldn't need to, I gave him blow-jobs and he licked and fingered me."

"He did rape you." states Suzan. "It's the sole reason I killed him."

"How can you just say that so calmly!" nearly screams Lynn. "And he never raped me! I'd remember if he did."

Looking into Lynn's, upset, teary eyes, Suzan's own widens, in genuine surprise.

"You really don't remember, do you?" comments Suzan, before giving a heavy sigh and placing a hand to her forehead. "Then I didn't need to bring this on you, I'm sorry."

While still reeling from the news that her mother had killed her father, hearing Suzan's comment, Lynn began to wonder if she really was raped and didn't remember it, but how would she forget something like that?

"If..." starts Lynn. "If it's true, that dad raped me, then why don't I remember it?"

"I don't know." answers Suzan. "Maybe you blocked out the memory. Honestly Lynn, If I had known you didn't remember it, I would have never revealed that I killed him."

"So, if I was raped, how did you find out?" asks Lynn. "Did dad admit it to you?"

"No, he didn't." answers Suzan. "He had the entire day to, but never did."

"Then how did you find out?" asks Lynn again.

"I caught him." answers Suzan.

"What did he do to me?" asks Lynn, moving a little closer to Suzan, but not to her original spot.

"If you've forgotten it, then I don't wanna-"

"Please! If I was raped, then I need to know what happened, or it'll bother me forever."

After a few long moments of thought...

"Ok." sighs Suzan. "You two were having one of your father/daughter private times in your room, I happen to be walking down the hall and I could hear him talking to you, trying to talk you into letting him have anal sex with you. Do you remember that?"

"I don't..." comments Lynn, looking away in thought, trying to search her memory for the event Suzan describes.

"You were initially resistant to the idea." adds Suzan. "You suggested that he use the hole your pillows hide." Suzan couldn't help but smile briefly from the deep shade of red coming to Lynn's face at the mention of Lynn's childhood nickname for her labia.

The reminder of her labia's nickname though seemed to be clearing up something for Lynn in her memory.

"But your father said it was best to save that hole for someone else." states Suzan.

With that comment, Lynn gave a shocked gasp as the memory came to her...

* * *

><p><strong>- Seven years ago -<br>- Hell, Michigan, U.S.A. -**

A young, ten year old Lynn calmly sat on the edge of her bed, wearing nothing but a smile, her natural blonde hair reaching her shoulders. Her nude, prepubescent body in full view of her father, a rather young looking forty-one year old who stood directly in front of her, also naked, he's erect penis being calmly and gently stroked by Lynn with a smile.

"Hey Lynn..." starts her father, placing a hand on her head. "You wanna try something new?"

"Sure." answers Lynn happily, lowering her hand from her dads member and bouncing on the bed. "What is it!"

"It's a little naughty." comments her father with a playful smirk.

"Ohh, I can be naughty! I wanna be naughty!" declares Lynn happily.

"Ok then, let's try putting my penis in your butt, what do you think of that?" suggests the man.

Lynn's big smile quickly fades, along with her bouncing stopping as she gave a look of odd wonderment.

"My butt? Where I poop from?" questions Lynn, with a growing look of disgust.

"Yeah, where you poop from." confirms her father. "I know it probably doesn't sound like it would feel good, but some people like it, how about giving it a try?"

"I dunno..." comments Lynn, looking away.

"Come on Honey, just a try." urges her father with a smile.

"No, it's dirty." answers Lynn, frowning.

"But you might like it though."

"I don't know... it's a one-way street." answers Lynn.

"Just give it a try." continues urging her father.

After a moment of thought, Lynn suggests, "What about my other hole, the one my pillows hide?"

Her father smiles with a brief chuckle and lightly pat her head, "You should save that one for someone other than me."

"Why?" asks Lynn, puzzled as to why the alternate wasn't an option.

"Trust me, you'll be happier later on if I didn't use that hole." answers her father.

Lynn soon gives a sigh, before reluctantly answering, "Fine then...", before repositioning herself on the bed, facing away from her dad on her hands and knees, with her feet hanging of the side of the bed, presenting her ten year old rear and hairless labia to her father. "Is this good?" she asks, looking back.

"Yeah, it's perfect." replies her father, lifting a hand up to his mouth and spitting into his hand before lowering his hand down to his erect member, before placing a hand to Lynn's rear and stepping forward.

"Go slow." requests Lynn.

"OK..."

Following the comment, Lynn felt her father spread her cheeks to reveal her brown hole before feeling the tip of her fathers penis make contact, briefly before it retreats, looking back again, she sees him lift his free hand up to his mouth getting some saliva on his fingers before lowering his hand and Lynn gave a quick flinch upon feeling the wet fingers lube up her clenched hole, which also brought a giggle from her.

"Hehe, that tickles."

"Well that's good." comments her father with a chuckle.

Lynn then feels the return of her fathers penis, before it began to tease her with an up and down motion.

"It feels funny..." comments Lynn.

Her father said nothing but smile, after a few moments, began to slowly push in earnest, which quickly brought a gasp from the young Lynn.

"Ah! It feels like I gotta go to the bathroom!" she comments, feeling her fathers member just barely starting to spread her hole.

"It's normal, just relax." comments her father, patting her rear.

"Ok..." replies Lynn, trying her best to do so and was quickly 'rewarded' for her effort as she felt her fathers member began to spread her even more, on the very cusp of penetration.

"Nngh..."

Lynn gave a groan of discomfort, it was certainly not feeling very good, she began to feel a drastic increase of pressure around her anal ring, but she attempted to endure it, she didn't want to quit so soon and disappoint her dad.

That was until she felt a sharp pain in her stretched anus, immediately bringing a gasp from her, she quickly know what was wrong...

"OW! Stop! You're too big, it hurts!" declares Lynn, moving her left hand back to her fathers hand that rested on her butt.

"The head is almost in..." replies her father, seeing that just over half of the head of his penis had entered Lynn's brown, stretched hole. "Just a little more."

"No, stop, it hurts too much, take it out." requests Lynn.

"Just a little more..." whispers her father, before giving a quick, slight thrust, forcing the entire head of his penis into Lynn's once virgin hole with a loud gasp of pain from the young girl.

"OWWWW!" nearly streamed Lynn, now pushing against her fathers hand resting on her rear, trying to push him away. "I said stop! Pull it out, your hurting me!"

"I'm in Lynn, the hard parts over." replies her father, placing his free hand to her back and rubbing, attempting to calm her.

"I don't care, it hurts! Pull it out!" declares Lynn.

"Ok, ok, just a second..." states her father.

Lynn stopped pushing but kept her hand on her dads, before feeling his free hand join his other on her rear and spread her cheeks, before another gasp of pain leaves her as she felt the opposite of retreat and a searing pain envelopes her anal ring.

"OWW!" screams out Lynn, before immediately attempting removes herself from her dad's penis if he didn't, though Lynn was only able to move her left leg forward, before feeling her fathers hand over her mouth and shush her, leaning over her small frame.

"Shhh, Shhh, I know it hurts..." whispers her father, before pushing himself deeper with a muffled scream from Lynn, who began tearing up as she starts to hit her fathers hand on her rear and kicking at his upper legs blindly in an attempt to get free. "But just try to endure it for a little while, I'm sure you'll like it.

Lynn then feels her father advance even deeper, even muffled, her scream of agony was loud as tears fell rapidly from her eyes as she began to cry. Muffled screams of '_Stop!_', '_It hurts!_', seemingly falling on deaf ears as she felt her father violating her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" gasps Lynn, fresh tears spilling from her eyes as the event flashed into her memory again. "H-He... D-Dad really did..."<p>

"I'm sorry Lynn." states Suzan, moving closer to her crying daughter and embracing her.

"I-I b-begged him to stop..." comments Lynn, as the freshly unblocked scene played out over and over in her mind. "He wouldn't listen, h-he just kept going... It hurt so much! I couldn't do anything!" Lynn immediately felt regret for wanting to remember the event, it was as if she were reliving it all over again; perfectly ok a second ago, her anus suddenly seemed to be throbbing at the memory.

Tears began to fall from Suzan's eyes as well, cursing herself in her mind for causing Lynn to remember such a painful event.

"W-Why would he?" cries Lynn, taking some comfort in her mothers hold. "He treated me so well until then..."

Suzan had no answer to Lynn's question and only hugged her tighter.

"Maybe I did something..." wonders aloud Lynn.

At this, Suzan quickly pulls back to look into Lynn's crying eyes.

"Don't you dare think it's your fault Lynn! You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing! It was entirely his fault!"

"Then why!" pleads Lynn, before burying her face between Suzan's breasts as she cry's. "Why would he do that!"

"I don't know Lynn..." answers Suzan, hugging her daughter again. "I know one thing, he was thinking only about himself, ignoring your feelings. That's something I will NEVER accept, regardless of who it is. If someone manages to hurt you like that and I find out, I WILL kill them." declares Suzan.

Despite the ending of the statement, Lynn found much comfort in her mothers statement as she cries against her; now having to cope with the memory of the event once again. It was so clear in her mind, as if it had happened yesterday; after her father had finished, he tried to comfort her, but she lay on the bed broken and hurt, both physically and emotionally, lacking even the will to recoil from his touch. After her father left her room, Lynn remembers Suzan comforting her, picking her up in her arms and holding her, she felt safe, the exact same safety she felt now...

* * *

><p>Lynn wasn't sure when, but she soon found herself waking up; blinking her eyes open and seeing her mother directly in front, lightly holding her as the two lay on Suzan's bed.<p>

"Mom?"

Suzan's eyes open with a few blinks, as if she was about to fall asleep, though the woman smiles.

"Hey Lynn." she greets, briefly rubbing her eyes.

"When did I fall asleep?" asks Lynn.

"You cried yourself to sleep." answers Suzan.

"Oh..." replies Lynn, breaking eye contact with her mother as she remembered what occurred before she fell asleep, a sad look coming to her face as she sits up.

"How are you feeling?" asks Suzan, sitting up as well and placing a hand to Lynn's shoulder.

"Better." answers Lynn, briefly looking to her mom before down to her lap, worriedly, she had trouble looking her mom in the eye. "J-Just, to make sure it wasn't a dream, before I went to sleep, you told me you killed dad and he raped me, you killed him because he raped me."

"Right." answers Suzan, comfortingly stroking Lynn's hair. "If you want, I can answer any questions you have."

"I have one." states Lynn. "You said you caught dad raping me, if that's true, then why didn't you do anything at the time? Why didn't you stop him?"

Suzan sighs at the question.

"Of everything that happened, that's my one regret. I could've stopped it from getting out of hand, but I didn't, I simply walked away..." answers Suzan, as a pained look come to her face and tears fell, though she wiped them away. "It was my anger for what he was doing, I could only think of when I would kill him for what he had done. I should have stopped it, but I didn't, I'm so sorry for that."

Seeing the regret on her mothers face, Lynn gave a small smile and comments, "I forgive you."

"Thank you." replies Suzan.

"I have another question."

"Ok."

"Did you love dad?" Asks Lynn. "He did something horrible, I know; but for you to just decide to kill him like that, after ten years of being together... did you even hesitate?"

"I did love your father." answers Suzan. "I loved the man he was, but I did not love the man he had become the day he raped you. That day, the man I loved died. Anyone who rapes you, regardless of who they are, will die, so no, I did not hesitate."

"So, the punishment for raping me is death..." comments Lynn. "Heh... I don't know if I should be glad or sad about that."

"I almost had to kill Naki for nearly raping you." states Suzan.

"Huh?" questions Lynn, looking to her mother with surprise. "Naki never... wait..." comments Lynn, before thinking back to a certain memory.

"She came very close to raping both, you and Alex." states Suzan.

"Oh yeah, that time Alex ran away and stayed with us for a few days." states Lynn. "And Naki pretty much did rape me with those tentacles, I eventually ended up liking it though."

"And that fact is the only reason Naki is still breathing." replies Suzan.

Lynn said nothing regarding her mothers last comment, taking a moment to let the new information settle in her mind. Lynn could partly understand her mothers protectiveness over her, she was her daughter after-all. Lynn had read and seen on TV about mothers claiming that they would kill for their children, Suzan certainly showed proof of that, it made her a little happy... Suzan was a demon though... that fact lead to Lynn's next question...

"Dad isn't the only one you've killed before, is it?"

"No he's not." answers Suzan calmly.

"So that's why you can say you killed someone so calmly and normally..." comments Lynn. "But with as old as you are, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"..."

"How... did you do it?" asks Lynn, nervously. "With dad, I mean."

"It was quick." answers Suzan. "Despite what he did, he didn't suffer much."

"But, how did you do it?" Asks Lynn. "Did you use your powers, or did you..."

"I drained him." clarifies Suzan.

"Oh... so, it is possible to kill a person." comments Lynn lowly.

"Yes, but it has to be deliberate, so you don't have to worry about killing Alex."

"Yea, I know, I just have to control myself, which I'm able to do now... Mom, I have one more question." replies Lynn, turning to look at Suzan.

"What is it?" the woman asks, with a gentle smile.

"Why'd you decide to start a family? Weren't you like Morrigan and Lillith, free to do what ever you wanted?"

The question brings a bigger smile to Suzan, before answering, "Heh, Morrigan asked me that same thing, though not quite as nicely. The reason is the same now as it was then, I was bored."

"Bored?" questions Lynn.

"Yes, it's true, I was completely free, I wasn't tied down by anything and I could go as far as my wings would take me, but, as you know, us Succubi live for quite a long time. Even us demons get bored of the same old thing day after day. One day though, I began to realize something, humans, who I've fed on for hundreds of years, live for such short spans of life, but a majority of them are happy throughout their life and I noticed those who had a companion were even happier."

"But demons have companions too, don't they." asks Lynn.

"Yeah, but it's not quite the same, especially for us Succubi, we're a demon of lust and desire, the center of our relationships are primarily about sex, but that's not true of humans. A humans relationship may start with sex, but love seems to bind them together." answers Suzan, smiling.

A big smile began to come to Lynn's face as she hears her moms statement.

"I think I get it..." starts Lynn. "You started to desire something more than just sex, you wanted love."

"That's right." replies Suzan. "And I found that love in your father." she adds, briefly breaking eye contact with Lynn as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, which brought a giggle from Lynn.

"You're blushing! You really did love dad."

"Heh... I never told you how your father and I first met, have I?" asks Suzan.

"No, you haven't."

"Would you like to know?" asks Suzan.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Lynn spent the next thirty minutes talking with Suzan. While expressing that she didn't think she could see her mom the same way as before anymore, Lynn still loved her.<p>

Now, Lynn returned to her room, not really sad, but not exactly happy either, although, nearing her bed, a smile comes to her face as she sees her party exposed teddy bear from under her pillow. Retrieving the stuffed toy, and sitting down, Lynn's smile grew as she remembered the day she first received the now cherished toy. It still surprised her how clearly she remember the event.

It was a day before her eight birthday, roughly two years before she had discovered masturbation. She had been caught red-handing by her father, searching her parents closet for her birthday presents. Lynn thought she had just gotten herself into a load of trouble, but her father just chuckled and told her, if she stopped snooping, he give her one of her gifts early. Lynn immediately agreed and that present turned out to be a brand new, squeezable teddy bear that she immediately loved.

Lynn giggles at the memory, particular the moment she ran out of the room eager to show her mother and the annoyed look on Suzan's face towards her father for giving her a present early.

"The person who raped me wasn't my dad." comments Lynn, smiling. "Like mom said, the dad I know and love died." she adds, playing with the Teddy's arms, before looking to the pillow it was under. "Yanno what Mr. Bear-Bear? After all you've done for me, I don't think you deserve being hidden under my pillow anymore."

Standing, Lynn walking to her clothing dresser and sits the toy down on top of it.

"There ya go, now you can see my whole room." states Lynn, before a slight look of sadness comes over her. "I wonder if my dependance on you is nearing the end, I don't have very many problems to talk to you about anymore... But don't worry, you'll always be special to me."

End


	57. An Offered Shoulder

LOLI (NYMPH), SHOUJO-AI

Chapter Summery: After learning the shocking truth, Lynn shares with Alex, hoping to handle what she's learned better, who quickly offers her own comfort.

Disclaimer: None needed

* * *

><p><strong>- 7:07 P.M. -<br>- Alex's Home -**

Dressed in a blouse and skirt, Alex walks from the dining room into the kitchen, carrying a nearly clean plate she had eaten a quite filling meal from. Seeing that the sink was empty, Alex decided to quickly wash the plate before leaving.

As she toweled dry the now clean plate, preparing to put it away, her twin sister Ally came into the room, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, with a cell phone.

"Hey Alex, Lynn called for you, she says it's important."

"Ok." replies Alex, mildly wondering what Lynn wanted to talk about as she hurries in drying the plate before putting it away in the cabinet and taking her cell phone from Ally, who then leaves, giving her sister privacy as Alex lifts the phone to an ear.

"Lynn?" states Alex.

"_Hey Alex._" greets Lynn.

"What's up? Ally said you had something important you wanted to talk about." replies Alex.

"_Yeah, well, I finished talking to my mom a little while ago and she basically dropped a bomb on me in the range of when you told me you killed someone._" answers Lynn.

"Wow..." lowly gasps Alex. "What happened?"

"_A lot, mostly crying, but I figured I need to talk to somebody about this or I'd be a wreck._"

"Ok, you know I'm always willing to listen." replies Alex, quickly leaving the kitchen and into the living room for a place to sit, though she sees Ally occupying the room watching T.V., so Alex heads up the the stairs to their room.

"_Yeah, it would probably be better if your sitting._" states Lynn.

"I'm on my way to my room." answers Alex, before entering her room, closing the door and sitting on her bed. "Ok, tell me what happened."

"_Ok then..._" replies Lynn, before audibly sighing over the phone. "_You remember when I told you why I don't have a dad?_"

"Yeah, you said your dad died while him and your mom were having sex." answers Alex.

"_Well, it turns out, dads death wasn't an accident, mom actually killed him, on purpose._"

Gasping in shock, Alex quickly replies, "W-What! Are you sure?"

"_Yeah, mom admitted it to me._" answers Lynn.

"But why! Why would she kill your dad!"

"_Because he raped me._" answers Lynn.

"WHAT!" gasps Alex, bolting up to her feet in both shock and anger.

"_Yeah, and the worse part is, I had completely blocked out the memory until mom told me how she found out._"

"That's horrible!" declares Alex, before she thought she hears sniffling from Lynn. "Lynn? Are you crying?"

"_I'm fine._" replies Lynn.

Alex heard the sound again and was positive, Lynn was crying, but trying to hide it.

"You're crying, you're not fine." declares Alex. "I should be over there with you!" she adds, before quickly locating her shoes and heading to them.

"_Heh, you don't need to come._" replies Lynn. "_It's pass seven and a school-_"

"I don't care if it's a school night!" states Alex, hurriedly putting on her shoes. "I'm not letting my girlfriend be alone after hearing that you remembered your father raped you after blocking it out. I'm coming over!"

Alex waited for a moment, for Lynn's reply, the delay was long enough that Alex was about to question if Lynn was still there, before hearing a crying "Ok." from Lynn.

Ending the call, Alex quickly placed her cell phone in the pocket of her skirt and opened the door to her room and nearly ran right into Ally, who from the surprised, embarrassed look on her face, Alex knew her sister had listened in on her conversation with Lynn.

"S-Sorry, I was jus curious and worried." states Ally.

"How much did you hear?" asks Alex.

"I know why ya going to Lynn's." answers Ally. "You planning on sneak'n out or telling mom and dad?"

"I'mma tell'em..." replies Alex, before heading down the hall to her mothers closed door and knocking on it. "Mom, I gotta go to Lynn's place, something important came up and I have to be there for her."

'_Do you know what time it is?_' answers her mother Lucy, from behind the door.

"I know, but it's really important, I can't leave Lynn alone right now, I'm going whether you allow me or not!" declares Alex.

After a moment, the door opens, revealing Alex's mother in a T-shirt and jeans, looking at her daughter, not mad, but slightly annoyed.

"How serious is it?" she asks.

"Well it's something personal, I don't know if Lynn would want me telling everyone. Please, you know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't serious."

After a moment, following a sigh, Lucy answers, "Ok."

"Thanks!" happily declares Alex, before rushing pass her twin, though her mother calls after her.

"Whoa there young lady, you're not going out there this late by yourself."

"But mom I-"

"But nothing, I'm not letting you walk four miles alone this late." replies her mother. "Ether me or your father is going to take you. What's he doing right now?"

Ally answers her mothers question, "He's downstairs watching T.V.."

"Ok, see if he's willing to take you, if not, then I'll take you."

Alex quickly rushes down the hall and down the stairs to the living room where she sees her father sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad, can you take me to Lynn's, I really have to be there right now."

"Sure." answers her father, getting to his feet. 

* * *

><p><strong>- Several minutes later -<strong>

Moments after ringing the doorbell, Alex is greeted by Lynn opening the door, who didn't look like she had been crying a lot, but she is a little surprised when the red-head immediately hugs her.

"I don't know what to say Lynn, but I'm here for you." states Alex.

"Heh, thanks." replies Lynn, briefly returning the hug, before the two part and Alex closing the door behind her.

"Where's your mom?" asks Alex.

"She's in the kitchen." answers Lynn.

"Do you mind if I talk to her for a sec?" questions Alex.

"No, go ahead."

Alex walks by Lynn and just a few strides in, looks back to see Lynn wasn't following.

"You're not-"

"I can't..." interrupts Lynn, looking away. "I can't be around her right now."

"Oh..." replies Alex, quickly remembering Lynn telling her Suzan had killed her dad.

"I'll wait for you in my room." adds Lynn, heading up the stairs.

"Ok." replies Alex, watching as Lynn disappeared up the stairs, then heading towards the kitchen.

Entering the room, Alex is surprised how normal Suzan is behaving, appearing to be in the process of cooking something in the oven, closing its door. Noticing her, Suzan smiles...

"Cutie."

Though seeing the less then happy expression on Alex's face, the smile on Suzan's quickly faded.

"Alex..." Suzan comments. "I'm sure your wondering, and I and assure you, what Lynn told you is true."

"To be honest, I don't know how I should feel about you right now." states Alex. "You killed Lynn's dad, but you did it because he raped Lynn."

Suzan takes a step towards Alex, giving a small smile.

"What you think of me isn't important right now, you came here for Lynn. Don't waste your time with me, go be with her."

After a moment, Alex answered, "Ok.", before hurrying out of the room and towards Lynn's room. 

* * *

><p>With the door open, Alex walks through and sees Lynn standing near her dresser, stroking her teddy bear that rests on it, before her attention turns to Alex.<p>

"Hey Lynn..." comments Alex, giving a small smile, closing the door behind her and walking next to her girlfriend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lynn returns the smile as she replies, "Hey."

Briefly looking to the teddy bear, Alex asks, "Do you still want to talk?"

"Yeah, talking about it would probably make me feel a lot better." answers Lynn.

"Ok, I'm hear to listen."

"Thanks." replies Lynn, before turning and heading to her bed and sitting on it, which Alex follows and sits next to her. "I don't really know where to start though. I'm angry at my mom for killing dad, but part of me is glad he was punished for what he did to me. I don't think death was the right way to go though."

"I can only imagine what your going through." comments Alex, placing a comforting hand to Lynn's.

"Yeah, you have more in common with mom..." states Lynn, briefly looking to Alex with a small smile, though seeing the surprised expression on Alex's face, Lynn quickly apologized. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"That's ok." cuts in Alex. "Heh, it's true after all, though mine was a accident."

"Maybe I should start from the very beginning..." comments Lynn, looking down to Alex's hand on hers. "Have I told you what I was like when I was little?"

"Other than what you told me about when your powers first appeared, not much, you told me you got Mr. Bear-Bear from your dad." answers Alex.

"Heh, well, it's kind of a long story." replies Lynn.

"I don't mind, I'd be happy to know more about what your were like when your were little." answers Alex happily.

"Ok then..." replies Lynn, smiling. "First of all, my dad was the best dad ever! Heh, but I'm sure lots of kids say that about their parents. Anyway, up until my tenth birthday, my life was pretty normal, our daily lives looked pretty much the same as everyone else."

"What happened after you turned ten?" asks Alex.

"Everything." answers Lynn. "But firstly, I think it was two or three months after my tenth birthday, that I discovered masturbation." she adds, with a smile, looking to Alex.

"Really?" asks Alex, smiling as well.

"Yeah, but naturally I didn't know what it was called, and I wasn't shy about doing it ether, I wasn't blatant about it though, I wasn't sitting at the dinner table with a hand under my pants. I was kinda odd about my masturbation, I didn't do it a whole lot."

"Really?" questions Alex. "When I discovered it, I did it almost every time I had a private moment."

"Yeah, at the very start I was like that, maybe two weeks at the most, I don't really remember, but my frequency quickly dropped off. The primary reason was because of the mess." replies Lynn.

"Oh, right, you squirt when you come." comments Alex.

"Yeah, having to clean the mess I made every time annoyed me, so I didn't do it so much. Anyway though, I wasn't shy about doing it, while I was use my fingers, my favorite was humping stuff." admits Lynn, with a blush growing on her smiling face.

"Hehe, really? You were a humper?" giggles Alex.

"Yeah, I even had my favorite spot to hump."

"Oh tell me! Come on!" urges Alex with a big smile.

"It was the armrest of a couch we had." answers Lynn. "It wasn't too soft or too firm, it was just right where I could hump it for like ten to fifteen minutes straight and not end up really sore."

"Hehe, I can only imagine how cute that looked." comments Alex. "Were you ever caught?"

"Of course, that's what I was intending to get to when I said I wasn't shy about it, many times that I masturbated, mom and dad would be in view or even in the same room."

"Wow! Really? You'd masturbate right in front of your parents?" asks Alex.

"Heh, yeah, but I'd actually be a little embarrassed when they catch me humping stuff."

"But what about when you came humping the armrest of the couch?" asks Alex. "Wouldn't they say something."

"Hehe..." Lynn giggles as the blush on her face brightened. "Actually, most of the times when I humped the side of the couch, I wouldn't actually get it that wet, I'd focus my humping on the rounded, edge part of it. But there was this one time... heh, I still remember it, I was alone and I decided to do it without underwear. It felt so good and I was so into it, I started humping more then the one spot I usually focused on, even partly climbing onto armrest. I came so many times I lost count and by the end, the armrest was completely drenched. I tried soaking up as much of my cum as I could with a towel, but it barely helped and it was just a matter of time before mom talked to me about it; giving me the whole speech about what I was doing wasn't wrong and it was fine that I was doing it, but not to do it when we had guests and try not to drench the armrest again."

"Hehehe, wow, were you embarrassed?" asks Alex.

"A little, but I was more worried that I had gotten into trouble for wetting the armrest so much. Anyway, after that, aside from me occasionally masturbating, our life was as normal as before. However, one event, nearly stopped me from masturbating at all."

"Whoa, really?" gasps Alex. "What happened? What could nearly stop you from masturbating?"

"Well it all started one night, I woke up because of an itch that just wouldn't go away, just above my pussy. I went to my parents room and I managed to wake up my dad and talked him into seeing why I was so itchy. We we're both in my room when he figured out the source of my itching was hair starting to grow."

"Pubes? At ten?" questions Alex.

"Yeah, weird I know, but hey, people develop differently." comments Lynn. "Anyway, after I found out why I was itching, dad suggested I try to rub a little lotion on the area, which felt so much better when I did. I was so happy that I hugged dad, it was then that I felt 'something' poking me." states Lynn, with a grin, which brought a big smile to Alex's face.

"Ohh, don't tell me you did what I think you did?" asks Alex.

"Heh, if your thinking I had sex with him, then your wrong, perv." answers Lynn, smiling. "I knew it was his dick that was poking me, but dad's was the first I'd ever encountered at that time. I wasn't scared, but I wanted to thank him for helping me stop my itch. He was of course resistant to the idea of me playing with his dick. Heh, I pretty much blackmailed him into letting me 'thank' him, saying I would scream if he didn't."

"Really?" asks Alex with a giggle.

"Yeah..." answers Lynn, smiling. "I gave dad my very first blow-job that night."

"Really?" asks Alex, still appearing interested, though her smile fading.

The change in expression wasn't lost on Lynn and she felt a little bad, commenting, "Oh, right, your phobia, you probably don't want to hear about me blowing my dad."

"That's ok." answers Alex. "How'd you do, did your dad like your first time?"

"Well duh! Of course he liked it." replies Lynn, with a giggle. "Although, I didn't get to finish him off though as I made the mistake of biting him."

"Ouch, I'm sure he didn't like that." comments Alex.

"No he didn't." confirms Lynn. "After my mistake, the moment was ruined and dad stopped me from trying again and wanted me to get back to bed for school the next day."

"Aww, that's sucks."

"Yeah, it did."

"But what does that have to do with you almost not masturbating anymore?" asks Alex.

"Well, after that night, Mom told me she knew something happened between me and dad and as long as I was fine with it, I could continue to 'play' with dad anytime I wanted and he felt like it. So I'd blow him and give him hand jobs and he'd finger and lick me."

"Oh, I see, so since you had another person making you feel good, you didn't have much need for masturbating anymore." comments Alex.

"Yeah, exactly, though me and the couch armrest were still nice friends." replies Lynn with a blushing smile, though rather soon, Lynn's smile rapidly fades in favor of a saddened expression, which Alex clearly sees.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, after talking about the first time me and dad fouled around and remembering all the other great memories I had with him, I nearly forgot the reason I started telling you all this." answers Lynn.

"Oh... yeah..." comments Alex. "I really enjoyed listening, I nearly forgot too."

Following a deep sigh, Lynn states, "Well, with the 'backstory' told, I guess there's just one thing left to tell."

"If you don't want to, you don't-"

"I want to." cuts in Lynn.

"Ok then." replies Alex, gripping Lynn's held hand a little firmer.

"Well, it started like any other time we had oral sex, he licked and fingered me till I came twice, then I switched to him..."

Unlike with Lynn's previous retelling of the two particular moments in her life, bringing smiles and giggles from her, it was plainly obvious to Alex that the sadder emotions were coming to Lynn as she began to detail the painful moment, seeing a tear fall from each of Lynn's eyes, though she wipes them away.

"A-About two minutes in..." continues Lynn, her voice now beginning to shake. "He suggested we try a-anal, the idea to me was gross though. I offered my pussy, but he just said I should save that for someone else."

Hearing this through Lynn's light sobbing, Alex found a little silver lining, thinking, 'At least he was smart enough not to take Lynn's virginity.'

"I didn't want to do it, but dad kept pressuring me to try it..." continues Lynn, before her sobbing soon shifts into a cry, tightly closing her eyes, tears rapidly falling as she now willingly played out the scene in her head. Feeling Alex's grasp her hand with both hands now encouraged her to continue... "I should've said no!" she cries. "If Id'va just kept saying no, then he never would've did what he did!"

"It's not your fault Lynn." encourages Alex, trading grasping Lynn's hand for hugging her. "He was wrong for pressuring you into it."

"I know..." replies Lynn. "But I could've said no, but I didn't."

Seeing how upset Lynn had becomes and she hadn't even gotten to her rape, Alex wasn't so sure Lynn should continue reliving the pain.

"Lynn, maybe you shouldn't talk about it anymore, at least for today, it's too fresh right now."

"N-No, I have to finish." answers Lynn, continuing to cry. "I probably won't be willing to talk about it after today, I have to do it now."

"Ok then, but if you want to stop, I'll understand." replies Alex.

"Thanks..." states Lynn, before picturing the scene in her mind again and continuing... "S-So, I say yes and get into position... at first, it didn't feel so bad, with him lubing me up and teasing me with the head of his dick. W-Weird, but not bad, even a-after he s-started pushing in, it just felt like I had to go to the bathroom... But, it was right after that..."

Alex was only slightly surprised when Lynn suddenly hugged her back, tightly, crying intensely.

"I-It... s-started to hurt! I knew, h-he was too big, so I told him to stop and pull out... but he j-just said the heads a-almost in, but I didn't care, I wanted him to stop. He l-lied to me and said ok... t-tricking me into relaxing, before I f-felt him suddenly t-thrust into me!"

Lynn's crying grew even more intense and Alex now found herself beginning to cry as she listens to Lynn describe her father raping her, holding her tighter, which was returned by Lynn.

"It hurt so much! I-I told him, he was hurting me... and I begged him to stop! He j-just said, that it was o-ok, the hard part was o-over... but I didn't c-care, I wanted him to stop... b-b-but he didn't, h-he pushed in and I screamed... I b-begged him to stop, but he just... h-he just..."

"What did he do?" asks Alex, regretting each word of the question.

"H-He... He, put his h-hand over my mouth... and told me to be quite... I couldn't do anything! I tried everything I could think of to get him off me... b-but nothing worked, the pain just wouldn't stop! I-It hurt so much... I a-actually thought he was k-killing me." reveals Lynn, grabbing hold of Alex with her hands, who gave a slight wince of pain, but said nothing as Lynn continued...

"T-The only thing I don't remember, is exactly how long he raped me, but... eventually... I just gave up, he... had b-broken me... his ten year old daughter!" cries Lynn. "I think t-that's why I didn't remember it, the moment I gave up, my mind went somewhere else. Now I remember it all though, even the moment he finished, I felt ill, the p-pain in my a*s seemed like it was burning, a-almost like it was numb, but it still hurt a lot. He tried to comfort me, saying he was sorry, but I wasn't even there anymore. After he left, I remember mom coming in and holding me."

"I-I'm sorry Lynn." cries Alex. "I'm sorry that happened to you." 

* * *

><p>Just outside Lynn room, Suzan sat against the wall, near the door, a river of tears falling from her closed eyes as she listens to her daughter detailing the rape by her father, because she had walked away, she never knew exactly what happened. Hearing that her father muffled Lynn's cries and screams made her hate herself for not doing anything. <p>

* * *

><p>Alex held Lynn, allowing her to cry for the next five minutes. She was entirely willing wait as long as Lynn needed to get all the emotion out. Just a few moments after Lynn's crying died down to a quite sobbing though, Alex was a little surprised as Lynn pulls away, taking a moment to wipe her eyes clear with a few sniffles.<p>

"You ok?" asks Alex.

"Y-Yeah, I'm better now." answers Lynn. "I thought I had gotten all my crying done with my mom. Thanks for listening."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm always willing to listen; and I'll do anything I can to help you." replies Alex.

"Thanks... you've already helped me so much; accepting the fact that I'm part demon, letting me feed on you, then helping me fully accept myself for what I am, now this... I've put you through a lot." comments Lynn, looking down to Alex's hand and placing her own hand to Alex's with a smile.

Alex also smiles and reaches her right hand towards Lynn's chin to gently turn her head to face her.

"And I'd go through it all again." declares Alex, leaning in and kissing Lynn long enough that each of them gave a moan from.

Their lips parting, Lynn smiles from the declaration, before taking a deep breath and exhaling, then standing.

"Well, It's not good for me to focus on a single painful event, after-all, I've had so many good memories."

"Yeah, you're right." replies Alex. "It happened years ago and the good outweighs the bad."

"It sure does." agrees Lynn. "After all, I remember you saying once, 'There's always a bright side to everything', you wouldn't happen to know what it is would you?"

"You mean the bright side of what your dad did to you?" questions Alex.

"Yeah, there has to be at least one, I just can't think of it."

"Well... hmmm... Oh, the bright side is that you kept your virginity, the most important one!" declares Alex, smiling, quickly bringing a smile to Lynn's.

"Hey, your right! I completely ignored that!" replies Lynn happily. "I was too young at the time to understand the importance of my virginity, which is why I offered my pussy to dad so easily, but he was smart enough to refuse. That really is a bright side! I was so effected because he raped my a*s, but it could've been much worse!"

"Well, I don't think you should minimize what happened to you." comments Alex. "It was still horrible."

"Yeah, I'm not minimizing what happened, but in comparison to him taking my virginity, I'm actually glad the way it turned out. I was able to give my virginity to someone I wanted... even if I did nearly kill him, but it was my choice."

"Well I'm glad your happy now." states Alex.

"You've helped me out again Alex." replies Lynn, lowering herself to her knees and hugging Alex. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Heh, well you've helped me too." comments Alex, placing her hands gently on Lynn's head. 

* * *

><p>Hearing Lynn clearly cheered up, Suzan smiles and walks from the door and down the stairs... <p>

* * *

><p>"Hey..." starts Lynn, leaning back and looking up to Alex. "With all the stuff you've helped me with, how about I help you with your phobia?"<p>

Alex's face quickly reddens as she comments, with a nervious smile, "U-Uh, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to!" declares Lynn happily, getting to her feet.

"I'd had friends before back in Texas that tried to cure me and I just ended up crying like a baby. I don't think I can be cured."

"Oh come on, you don't want to be afraid of them the rest of your life do you!" asks Lynn.

"Well it doesn't really matter, I'm only into girls." answers Alex, smiling.

"But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to be afraid of dick the rest of your life?"

"Of course not, but I can't be cured, so there's no reason to try." replies Alex.

"Well let me try."

"There's no point..." states Alex, looking away. "I came here to help you anyway, not to get over my phobia, it doesn't even compare."

Lynn though could see the worry on Alex's face and questions, "Are you really saying you don't want to try, or are you afraid to try?"

"..." Alex was silent at this question, but soon answered, "I'm scared... but, it's just, being gay, I don't have to deal with it, so I have no real reason to get over it."

"Your dad's not enough of a reason?" asks Lynn, who was quite surprised when she received a sort of pissed off glare from Alex, causing Lynn to take a step back. "Ok, seems like a hit a nerve, sorry."

"I wish I never even told you that." comments Alex, averting her gaze from Lynn.

"Well I told you I'm fine with it." replies Lynn. "Me and my mom have sex, though I can't be sure about that after today..."

"But I don't." states Alex. "Because of my phobia, I can barely do anything with dad. It's the only thing I'm jealous of Ally about."

"Well you've never told me that." comments Lynn. "I didn't know you were jealous of her."

"But I can't do anything about it, so I've stopped trying. It's better this way anyway, all I can manage is a hand-job without crying, with Ally he can even have sex with her."

"But you don't have to be left out Alex, let me help." offers Lynn, stepping towards Alex and kneeling down in front of her.

"Forget it." answers Alex.

"Alex-"

"I said no!" quickly replies Alex, a little louder, looking to Lynn, clearly annoyed. "Just drop it. I came here to help you-"

"But you did! I feel much better now." states Lynn, before looking to Alex's hands on the bed and taking each in her hands and looking up to Alex's annoyed face and smiling. "If you really want me to drop it though, then I will. You probably don't want to deal with this after I loaded my issue on you after-all, I'm sorry."

"You're right." answers Alex, looking to Lynn, her annoyance fading though averting her eyes again. "I don't want to be rude, but, after helping you, I really don't feel like dealing with my issue, it's much less important than yours anyway."

"Maybe later then?" asks Lynn.

"Maybe." answers Alex.

"Good enough for me!"

After a moment, Alex looks back to Lynn, with a small smile, before the kneeling blonde lifts herself to kiss the red-head again.

End...


	58. One Step At A Time

LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, FUTA

**Chapter Summery:** With Lynn finally and successfully dealing with her issues about being a succubus and the event with her father, Lynn attempts to help Alex to better cope with her phobia.

* * *

><p><strong>- Fifteen days later -<strong>

**- Lynn's room -**

Not ignored this time, the TV was off as Lynn and Alex made love on the bed; Not long having started as the two still wore their panties and socks, though Lynn had the addition of her dual wings.

Lynn's manner of love making with Alex had taken a slightly different approach ever since fully accepting her succubus nature, which was to slowly feed on Alex's sexual energy for the duration of their lovemaking, which the red-head was all too eager to take part in.

Now was no different, as Lynn, positioned atop Alex, much to the red-heads delight, took her sweet time giving parts of her body careful attention.

Lynn had told her that by going slowly, teasing her, made the sexual energy she received much more satisfying. Alex could hear clearly, that it was true, giving a soft moan as she hears a louder moan from her succubus girlfriend as their lips met softly. Her tongue briefly licking at Alex's lips, slipping between and licking at the red-heads teeth, followed by her gums, which brought a quick giggle from her lover, before finally, tongue meets tongue in a brief, wet dance of swirling, licking and sucking.

Alex gave a wanting moan as the tongue retreats, Lynn lifting her lips as a light blue energy leaves Alex's mouth and into Lynn's for just a few seconds.

Licking her lips, Lynn smiles as she opens her glowing eyes, soon meeting Alex's who smiles up at her.

Neither says a word, taking a moment to simply look into each others eyes, before Lynn's attention lowers, towards Alex's neck and gently caressing the area with a hand briefly; the healing, light markings of her biting spots still visible.

Lowering her lips, Lynn gently licks the two markings, earning herself a quick, nearly silent gasp from Alex from the mildly ticklish sensation. Soon parting from the area though, Lynn begins to make her way to the other side of the red-heads neck, teasingly gliding her tongue across her lovers flesh.

Reaching the opposite side, Lynn mirrors her previous actions, now bringing a moan of delight from the red-head at the playful licks.

Not quite done though, Lynn eventually parts from the side of Alex's neck and moving directly to the front. Starting from the middle of the collarbone and trailing her tongue up the center of her lovers neck, earning a quite moan. Lynn finishes with a few light kisses, following the trail of her tongue, the last kiss, bringing with it yet another occurrence of the visual evidence of Alex's sexual energy leaving through her skin and into Lynn's mouth for a few seconds.

Alex's reaction was a slow and silent open-mouth gasp, unlike the steady and constant energy drain of her biting, Alex found Lynn taking her sexual energy directly from her, still conscious, much more intense. It didn't hurt at all, but Alex felt like part of herself was being taken, which she knew was technically true, a sudden numbness would immediately come over her entire body as Lynn drained her sexual energy. Alex was comfortable with the few seconds Lynn feed on her, though she did express concern about not being able to handle much longer.

Lynn had no problem feeding on Alex's sexual energy in small doses, actually finding it quite appealing and the frequent, short drains heightened Alex's arousal, thus making her sexual energy all the better.

Keeping her steady, slow pace, Lynn sits up, smiling down to Alex as she lightly teases her collarbones. Trailing her fingers back and forth along their lengths a few times, very slowly, a message of sorts. Lynn's hands soon depart from the area and travel downwards to Alex's exposed breasts, her erect nipples crowning the tops of her mounds.

The relaxed red-head gives a sigh of delight as Lynn gently cups and squeezes her breasts, continuing for a few moments, urging subsequent moans from Alex. The light massage continues for little over five whole minutes, Lynn's actions shifting into a soft, but pleasant kneading. In response to the prolonged attention to her breasts, Alex couldn't stop the moan from leaving her as she squirms her chest from the pleasure of Lynn's hands, even lifting one of her own hands up to her lips and briefly biting at one of her nails.

About to feel like she was going to melt under the massage, a surprised and delighted gasp leave the red-head, lifting her chest up in response to the familiar sensation of Lynn's lips claiming her left, very erect nipple. The sudden shift in sensation was a shock, though Alex made no effort to protest as she quickly relaxes again, her moans resuming as she felt Lynn's tongue circling the nub, avoiding direct contact to her eager nipple- teasing her. A chill soon replaces the warmth as Alex feels Lynn's lips and tongue retreat, before finding residence on the other side, to Alex's right nipple, treating it with the same circling tease of her aureola, all the while Lynn's hands continues their actions, lightly messaging the mounds of her breasts.

She wasn't the type to peak from breast-play, but there were times when Lynn gave such ample attention the the area that Alex wished she could and this was one as Lynn alternates between the peaks of her breasts, deliberately avoiding her nipples each time, not only increasing her state of arousal as she squirms energeticly, but also grew frustrated at the lengthy tease.

A few switches later and thinking she could take the tease no longer, seconds from requesting her nipples have a little attention as she felt Lynn's lips leave in what she assumed to be another swap, the red-heads intention was cut short as a sudden jolt hit her body, bringing a surprised gasp from her as she felt Lynn's fingers pinch both of her neglected nipples.

The massive and unexpected jolt of pleasure running through her body causes a familiar, but equaling frustrating sensation; one that crashed between her legs, forcing her to press her thighs together. It wasn't an orgasm, but an 'almost-orgasm', as she called it. All the sensations that an approaching orgasm would have, but none of the finishing 'flair'. It was an incredibly frustrating thing to have happen, but at the same time, incredibly enjoyable and Lynn seemed to be the only one to manage such an event from her body.

The subsequent tremble of her body told of the event and Lynn gave a chuckle as she watches in delight, Alex's frowned expression from the 'almost-orgasm' she was experiencing, which continues as she rolls the wet nubs between her fingers.

Continuing the near orgasm sensations to Alex's squirming body with the tease of her nipples, Lynn lowers her lips to the valley between her breasts, giving a couple playful licks and kisses to the area. Alex's moans and squirms soon die down after a few long moments, the surge of pleasure having now passed, leaving the red-head slightly more frustrated at failing to reach her peak than relaxed.

Her frustration soon passes though as she felt the familiar numbing chill come over her body from her chest as Lynn drained a few seconds more of her sexual energy. When the quick event was over, Alex didn't feel as frustrated, remembering that the more aroused she was, the more Lynn enjoyed her energy and she was most certainly more aroused than she'd been since they started.

Lynn resumes her journey down Alex's body, giving the mounds above a parting squeeze, then guiding her hands down, briefly bringing a giggle from Alex as she tickles a few ribs. Making a short stop at her belly, many more giggles where brought from the red-head as Lynn teases her navel with her tongue, continuing until Alex's giggling dies down and a low moaning began, though Lynn joined her as the red-head lowers her hands down and caresses the wings on her head.

Not particular a place that was given much attention, an occasional giggle still leaves Alex as Lynn continues to tongue the small depression.

Lynn soon parts from the location, bringing a sigh of relief from Alex as she made the final trek towards her goal, covered only by her panties, the fabric visibly wet where the treasure lay. Lynn didn't let her impatience get the better of her though, she teased the red-head this long, what would be a few more minutes?

Not yet pulling away the shielding fabric, in concert with Alex spreading her legs without a word, Lynn lowers her self flat on her stomach, looking squarely between the red-head's legs and the quarter-sized damp area of her panties, then seconds after, placing her right hand flat on the mound. A near silent, brief moan leave Alex from the contact as Lynn enjoyed the rising heat she felt. Following just a few moments caress, Lynn shifts to just her index and middle finger, guiding them up and down the soft mounds underneath, producing a more profound moaning from Alex.

Continuing this simple action for close to two solid minutes, Alex was moaning and squirming with more energy, though Lynn knew Alex wasn't yet at her limit. Deciding to step it up, Lynn stops the up and down motion of her fingers in favor of a side-to-side rubbing of the small bump at the top of and between the mounds. The change brought about a much more energetic moaning and squirming from the red-head, she wouldn't be able to take much of this, which Lynn knew quite well, she didn't need her succubus senses to tell her that.

Urging her closer and closer to her peak, Lynn silently debated with herself if she should give Alex her desired release. Coming to a bit of a dilemma, Lynn knew her desire to postpone her lovers release came from the fact that she was a succubus, the longer she delayed Alex's release, the better the red-heads energy would be when she did climax. On the other hand though, Alex was her girlfriend, not some random girl she was feeding on, there had to be more give and take.

These thoughts ran through Lynn's mind within seconds, continuing her focused actions to the squirming red-head's most sensitive area. If she didn't stop, Alex would reach her peak within moments. Lynn though quickly reaches a decision with a smirk; dealing with her altered desires were still a bit tricky.

Seconds later, Alex lets out a gasp as her hips jerk up once, before a second, considerably louder gasp, fueled by her release, leaves Alex as her hips lift a second time and stay up, her thighs trembling as the wet spot at the crotch of her panties grows a little bigger while Lynn continues to fuel her release as she quickens the strumming of her hidden nub.

A few moments into her release, Alex lets out another gasp as her rear falls back to the bed, though squirming her hips left and right energeticly, as if trying to get away from Lynn's non-stop actions, though Alex makes no verbal request or any further action to suggest the stop of her pleasure.

Lynn, picking up the rough pattern of Alex's squirming hips, she didn't let any more of the red-head's delicious sexual energy go to waste as she lowers her lips down to the quivering mounds, continuing the strumming of Alex's throbbing numb as she began to eagerly feed on the orgasmic energy.

Unlike the brief previous 'sips' of energy, Lynn gulped greedily. Alex's reaction to this was immediate as another gasp leaves her, arching her back as one hand bolts down to Lynn's head and grabbing at her hair while her other grabs at the bed.

It wasn't that Lynn's eager and longer feeding of her sexual energy hurt, it was the exact opposite actually, while the same numbing sensation was still there, encompassing her body, Lynn's act seems to intensify her release significantly, to almost inhuman levels. It clearly wasn't something a normal human being was meant to experience and even though it seemed like her very essence was leaving her, Alex wanted it to continue.

In this moment, if Alex was to have her way, she didn't care of the consequences if Lynn was to drain her completely if it meant she could feel an orgasm this intense. Fortunately though, Lynn made managing her self-control in this matter the highest priority and had enough control of herself to stop after a few long moments, allowing Alex's back to met the bed once again as she continues, though slower, the strumming of the red-head's rock-hard clit. Lifting her head, Lynn smiles as the crotch of her lovers panties where now drenched, while her still climaxing body spasms in the flood of sensations.

Slowing her fingers to a stop, Lynn pulls her hand away, smiling at the state Alex's body was in, before crawling over the red-head and looking into her eyes, commenting...

"Delicious as always."

...before lowering her lips to Alex's, the two sharing a lengthy kiss for the remaining duration of the red-head's moment of bliss.

When it finally passes and Alex's trembling dies down, Lynn lifts her lips, smiling as Alex does the same, looking into each others eyes, though the glow in Lynn's fades.

"More." requests Alex.

"Heh, not until you rest for a bit." answers Lynn, which earns her a frown from the red-head. Lynn quickly considers, aloud... "Well, I could just not feed on you."

"Ok, that'll work." answers Alex as the smile returns to her face.

Without a word, Lynn lowers herself to face the red-head's saturated panties once again and slowly pulls them down, with Alex's aid as she lifts her hips, allowing the underwear slide down her legs and soon free from them, revealing the smooth, blushing twin mounds, glistening from the lingering wetness.

After discarding the panties over the side of the bed, Lynn lowers her face down between Alex's thighs, which soon spread, giving Lynn full view and access to the treat in front of her as the lips part slightly from the spread of the red-heads thighs. Alex's treasure giving a delicious invite as fresh juices trail out of her.

"Itadakimasu!" comments Lynn with a chuckle, along with Alex, before the red-head gave a silent gasp upon Lynn placing her tongue flat against both mounds and giving a slow, teasing lick, ending with a flick of the clit, making Alex flinch in the pleasant sensation emanating from her core.

Another gasp leaves Alex as Lynn gently spread her open further, blowing lightly on the exposed flesh and following with a slow insertion of her tongue until her lips met the moist flesh. Bringing yet another gasp from the red-head before soft moans trailed after as Lynn slowly moves her tongue in and out of the wet, tensing hole.

An unexpected wriggle of the tongue brings a sharp gasp from Alex, slightly lifting her hips against her succubus lovers questing tongue, lowering a hand down to Lynn's head, silently asking for more with a press of her hand. A message that with moan, was well-received as Alex felt Lynn's tongue reach a little further. With another wriggle, Alex's let another gasp escape as she pushes against Lynn's tongue again, and again... slowly humping herself against Lynn's tongue.

Alex's moans slowly rose in volume as the two continued, Alex's other hand eventually joining the one resting on Lynn's head as the minutes pass. The amount of time passing wasn't a concern as Alex reached her peak three times, three powerful and lengthy releases before she requested a break.

Now panting and spent, Alex gave a shudder as Lynn slowly pulls her tongue from her, the blonde succubi's mouth and chin glistening and dripping as she positions herself to lay at Alex side, circling the red-head's right nipple with a finger.

"I really need a break now." comments Alex, a big smile on her face, before looking to Lynn.

"After you get your energy, I got a little surprise I wanna show you." replies Lynn.

"Ohh, a surprise? Show me now."

"Nope, first rest." answers Lynn, poking the red-head's nipple.

"Aww, fine... well can you go get me some water?"

"Sure." replies Lynn, sitting up and removing herself from the bed, not before Alex gave her left wing a playful tap.

* * *

><p><strong>- Seven minutes later -<strong>

Sitting up, Alex finished off the last gulps of water from the plastic bottle, with a small burp following before placing the bottle on the nearby nightstand, then looking to Lynn, sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to her as she flexes her wings.

"Ok, I'm rested, show me that surprise." declares Alex.

Looking over her shoulder, Lynn smiles, before turning to face Alex, crossing her legs.

"Ok, it's been a little over a week now, and I was interested if you'd like to try and make some progress on dealing with your phobia." answers Lynn happily.

Alex's expression though quickly sours.

"Oh, this again." Alex comments, already sounding a little upset.

"What do you mean '_this again_'?" asks Lynn, her smile gone now, looking concerned. "You can't go your whole life with this phobia."

"I've dealt with it fine so far." answers back Alex, quite defensively.

"No you haven't, you've been avoiding it." declares Lynn. "It's not the same thing."

"Well I don't care, it hasn't bothered me until you brought it up." replies Alex.

"Then you need to deal with it. You've helped me with so much, let me help you."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm only into girls, so-"

"You've already told me that."

"Then just let this go Lynn."

"But your not dealing with the problem, you're avoiding it and that's only going to hurt you more."

"Don't you think I know that!" declares Alex, almost yelling, looking quite upset, almost to tears, briefly silencing Lynn with surprise. "I know... the longer I ignore it, the harder it gets to face it... I-It's pathetic." adds Alex, looking away as a tear falls.

"Hey, it's not pathetic." replies Lynn, moving closer to Alex and placing a comforting hand to her shoulder. "You're just afraid, you admitted that last time."

"All the other attempts to 'cure' me failed." states Alex. "It was just too much."

"Then let me try, if I fail, then I'll promise, never to bring it up again." urges Lynn.

After a long moment, Alex asks, "... You're not going to lock me in a room with a naked guy are you?"

"What! Of course not!" gasps Lynn. "Did someone do that to you?"

Nodding her head, Alex adds, "That was the last attempt I allowed my friends to have. My fear just got worse after that."

"That's horrible, I'd NEVER do something like that. I don't expect you to get over your phobia in one day, I'm willing to help you as long as it takes, just a step at a time."

"Really?" asks Alex, a smile coming to her face at the comment. "We can take it slow?"

"Of course! I'm shocked you think I'd just toss you in the water and figure out how to swim on your own."

"That's makes me feel a lot better."

"Great, so are you willing to let me try?"

Nodding her head, Alex adds, "Under one condition; When I say I've had enough, we stop."

"Of course."

"OK then."

"Awesome!" declares Lynn, before removing herself from the bed, removing her panties and facing Alex, smiling. "I got my mom to teach me an ability that will help you through this."

"What is it?" asks Alex.

"I can give myself a dick!" declares Lynn proudly, though Lynn's happiness fades when she sees the look of fear in Alex's eyes and quickly tries to calm her. "Hey, hey! All I've done is said it."

"Sorry..." replies Alex, looking away very apologetic. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, yeah, I did just blurt it out." states Lynn, silently kicking herself for not easing into it. "I should've been gentler about it."

"Well, you said it now." replies Alex. "I remember you're mom surprising me with a cock of her own, I had a massive freak-out, I ran to the door and cried in the fetal position."

"Wow, really?" asks Lynn, surprised and concerned. "I never knew about that... as a matter of fact, I've never actually seen your reaction to a real dick, I've only heard about it from what you tell me."

"Well that's gonna change soon, I'm sure... let's just get started." replies Alex, fear and nervousness clear in her voice and body language.

"Are you sure, you already look really scared."

"Yeah, you've talked me into trying and I want to at least attempt this one last time." answers Alex.

"Ok then..." replies Lynn, lowering a hand down to her crotch, though before she did anything, she gave a small gasp and walks to the door and fully opens it, looking to Alex with a smile. "You're not going to be locked in a room with no way out if it becomes too much."

"Thanks." comments Alex, smiling.

Returning to her spot in front of Alex, Lynn lowers a hand down to her crotch again and Alex's focus turns solely to Lynn's crotch, before the winged blonde closes her eyes and gave a small moan and sees Lynn's hand moving away from her body, before looking to Alex and commenting.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah..." nervously answers Alex.

Pulling her hand away revealed Lynn's clit had transformed into an averaged sized, erect penis. For Alex though, the mere sight of the new appendage Lynn had grew immediately effected her, looking very fearful, scrambling off the bed and moving as far away from Lynn as she could, sitting on the floor, back against the wall.

"Back away!" declares Alex.

Lynn was a little stunned, she hadn't made any motion towards her yet Alex clearly wanted to be as far away as possible, it hurt to see her so afraid, but Lynn complies and back-steps away, urged by Alex's comments of "Keep going." until she was back against the wall, the two on opposite ends of the room. Lynn wondered if she'd need to go further back if her room was bigger. This certainly wasn't starting out as good as Lynn first thought it would, she'd really have to take this one step at a time. Lynn notices Alex closing her eyes and turning her head away from her, apparently distance wasn't enough, she needed to hide the sight of the penis from herself. Seeing this though, Lynn came up with an idea...

"You ok?" asks Lynn.

"Y-Yeah..." replies Alex, her voice trembling.

"Ok, we're gonna take this slow, first step, I want you to just look at it from where you are, can you do that?"

"Y-Yeah..." answers Alex, turning her head to face Lynn before slowly opening her eyes, first one, then the other, though once having a full view of Lynn's new appendage, Alex quickly shuts her eyes again and turns her head away.

"Come on Alex, I'm only asking you to look at it, nothing else." urges Lynn.

Alex slowly tries again, this time locking sight on the thing for longer than a few seconds this time, though she seems to struggling just to look, but it brings a smile to Lynn's face.

"Good, that's good Alex, keep looking..." urges Lynn, before a few moments later, "Ok, you can close your eyes." which Alex immediately does, with a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad." answers Alex.

"Good, now open your eyes again."

Alex complied and slowly did so and Lynn notices, while it wasn't much, Alex seemed to have a slightly easier time looking at her new appendage than before.

Over the next few minutes, Lynn simply alternated Alex from looking and closing her eyes, though the duration of 'looking time' gradually increases while the 'closed eyes time' decreased, until the point that Alex seems to be fine looking, a nervous, small chuckle confirmed it. Lynn was even a little surprised when Alex comments...

"It's getting a little weird just staring, what's the next step?"

"Oh good, your comfortable looking at it now, ok, the next step is for us to get closer..." replies Lynn, quickly seeing a surge of fear come over Alex and the red-head briefly gaze towards the open door, though Lynn tries to calm her. "Don't worry, we'll take it one step at a time, literally."

Alex soon takes a deep breath, calming herself a little, then nodding her head, "Ok."

"Can I take a step forward?" asks Lynn.

"...Yeah..." answers Alex. "Just one." she quickly adds.

Lynn takes a slow, single step forward, causing her member to sway from the motion and Alex tenses at the sight of it.

"Ok, I'd like you to move closer." suggests Lynn.

Alex though quickly shakes her head rapidly.

"Ok, then can I take another step?" asks Lynn.

It took a moment, but Alex nods her head slowly, allowing Lynn to take one more step, closer to the bed between the two.

"How about now?" asks Lynn. "Can move closer?"

"I-I... don't think so." answers Alex, seemingly rooted to her spot.

"At least try." urges Lynn.

Taking quite long, Lynn gave a sigh as she was about to ask to take another step forward, before seeing Alex make a move, moving herself barely a foot on the floor closer. It wasn't much, but it was progress nonetheless, which brought a smile to not just Lynn, but Alex as well.

"Great, now I'm going to take a step."

Following an approving nod, Lynn takes another step, then offering Alex her turn, slowly advancing the same small distance. This slow exchange continues over the next seven minutes, Lynn arriving at the bed first, sitting on it with her legs crossed, while she waited for Alex to seemingly inch her way towards her. Lynn didn't mind how slow Alex was, all that matters was her forward progress she was making on her own, Lynn no longer urges her forward.

Alex though was resistant to joining Lynn on the bed when she finally reached it, that small remaining distance was just too much for her to be comfortable with, but Lynn didn't mind.

"OK, you can relax now, the next step is just talking." replies Lynn.

"Really?" asks Alex, expecting more forward, physical progress.

"Yea, you've made a lot of progress and I just want to give you time to get comfortable being as close as you are." replies Lynn, smiling.

"Ok." states Alex, smiling as well. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me why exactly you're afraid of a dick?" asks Lynn.

"Well..." starts Alex, looking unsure as her gaze turns away from Lynn's addition for a moment, though soon looks back to it, willing to still look at it to help her get more comfortable. "I don't really know myself, but I've settled on a possible reason."

"And what's that?" asks Lynn, smiling as it seems like Alex is talking directly to her penis.

"Well, their... intimidating." admits Alex.

"Intimidating?" questions Lynn, of all the things she could think of, intimidating was not one of them. "How's a cock intimidating?"

"I know it might be strange to you, you're not afraid of them." answers Alex, appearing shamed now for revealing what she did.

"Well help me understand." asks Lynn.

"Their intimidating because, when their stiff, it's like it's looking right at you, expecting you to do something."

"So what about when it's soft?" asks Lynn.

"Well I'm not as scared, but I'd still rather not be in the same room." answers Alex.

"Oh, well I guess I could understand it better put that way. I guess you can say a hard cock is expecting something, something had to happen for it to get hard." replies Lynn, before a chuckle comes from her. "I think a soft cock looks funny though."

The comment brings a little smile from Alex, turning her gaze from Lynn's penis.

"Unlike you..." starts Alex. "I was always interested in girls, I didn't have some event that made me gay, it was my first time with my dad that my phobia developed."

"What exactly happened?" asks Lynn. "You said he didn't rape you, so I'm having a hard time understanding exactly why you developed a fear of dicks."

"Nothing bad actually happened." answers Alex. "I was just too young, or rather, too innocent for my mind to fully process what I was doing at the time. Though I dunno how innocent I was exactly, I knew quite a bit of perverted stuff." replies Alex with a chuckle at the end of her statement, along with Lynn before Alex continues...

"I didn't really know much about sex between a man and a woman though, so when I caught Ally and dad having sex for the first time, I thought dad was hurting her and I ran into the room screaming to get off of her." continues Alex, smiling at the memory. "Anyway, dad's was the first penis I had ever seen and even then I was a little freaked out about it, it looked so ugly and out of place in comparasion to what girls had. Ally though said she loved how good it made her feel and they even talked me into giving dad a blow-job. At first I was reluctant and grossed out, but I wanted to make dad feel good like Ally did, so I did it. I was so nervous but dad said I was doing good and that made me feel better, but what changed everything was the moment he came, I wasn't expecting it at all and neither of them warned me about it. I felt something shooting into my mouth and panicked, pulling my mouth from him only made his cum shoot onto my face and I really freaked out then and ran out of the room. I could never look at a dick the same way again, even when I knew how silly it was to be afraid of it, the fear would overcome me, it was just too strong."

"Wow... I'm sorry to hear that." replies Lynn, hearing Alex explain where her fear came from.

"I'm sorry too, it's freaking pathetic." states Alex, frowning, "I have dildoes more intimidating than a real cock but I'm not afraid of them."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you can't help what your afraid of, but you can try and overcome them." comments Lynn, smiling. "I mean, take now for example, your feet away from a cock now and your a lot more calm than you were awhile ago when we were on opposite ends of the room."

"Yeah, but that's just today though." states Alex, looking annoyed. "If we do this tomorrow, it'll be like we never did this."

"Really?" asks Lynn, clearly disappointed. "But you said before that you used to give your dad blow-jobs enough that you weren't freaking out about it, just really stressed."

"That was because I got to know his dick over the years, I had gotten used to it. If I met any other dick though, I'd be terrified of it, just like I was awhile ago."

"So..." starts Lynn, looking quite saddened. "What your saying is, even if I do help you through your phobia, it just means you would be used to my cock."

"Yeah..." replies Alex sadly.

"Well that's disappointing." sighs Lynn.

"Yeah, sorry for wasting your time."

The two sat in silence for a long time, Alex even silently crying at how pointless this was and how hopeless she was to have seemingly, an incurable phobia, until Lynn's face brightens with a gasp.

"Hey wait! Maybe this isn't for nothing!"

"What do you mean?" asks Alex, looking up and wiping away her tears.

"You said, before you stopped blowing your dad for good, that you still did it, but it was stressful for you, right?"

"Yeah."

"But you were still WILLING to do it weren't you; no one was forcing you to do it, right?"

"True..." answers Alex, wondering where Lynn was going with this.

"Then it's easy! You have the desire to change, you just have to be desensitized to the sight, touch and taste of a dick. If you're completely desensitized to one, then you'll be to any!" declares Lynn happily.

"I think that's a little too simple." replies Alex. "Just because I'm used to one doesn't necessarily mean I'll be used to all dicks."

"You've never tried, so how do you know? If you purposely make an effort to desensitize yourself, I'm sure it'll work. It'll probably take a few weeks."

"A few weeks!" Gasps Alex with annoyance. "I've been afraid of dick my whole life, how do you expect me to get over my phobia within just a few weeks!"

"Easy." declares Lynn, smiling. "All your life, you've pretty much avoided your phobia and locking you in a room with a dick doesn't solve the problem at all. From what you've told me, you've never actively, over a period of time, faced your phobia head on."

"So what are you saying? Expose myself to cock twenty-four seven?" asks Alex.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" declares Lynn happily. "It's called exposure therapy, I think." she adds, before counting her her fingers, "Three weeks at most! Sight, touch and taste, one week focusing on each of this three things about dicks."

"That's crazy!" declares Alex, getting to her feet and backing away. "I'm not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's insane! I spent my life avoiding cock and now you want me to fill it with them!"

"You're scared."

"Of course I'm scared! That's asking too much."

"Nothing else has worked though, I'm sure this will." presses Lynn, moving towards Alex, though the red-head gasps and immediately backs away, reminding Lynn of her cock. "Sorry." she adds, before remaining on the bed. "The process would be really simple, for the first week, anytime your here, I'd constantly have a cock, I'm sure my mom would be happy to join in too. We'd both be naked at all times, forcing you to always see our cocks and get used to them."

"Well... that doesn't sound so bad." comments Alex warily, appearing to be considering the idea.

"Good, the next week would be all about getting you used to the touch of a cock, so anytime ether of us is near or next to you, you'd have to touch or grab our cocks." states Lynn.

"That's it?" asks Alex, looking partly surprised. "Just a week of me grabbing it?"

"Yeah, what else should there be?" asks Lynn.

"N-Nothing! It's fine." quickly answers Alex, not willing to offer any potential idea's, though Lynn smiles at the quick response.

"Well anyway, the last week is the big one, taste, you'll have to constantly give us blow-jobs and swallow our cum, we may even cum in a cup so you can drink it. Heh, I bet even Morrigan and Lillith would like to join that week."

"That's too much of a jump." comments Alex, looking fearful. "I don't think I could do that."

"You say that now, but after the two previous weeks, you won't be as fearful, and hey, maybe the last week won't be a week, but a couple of days; Heh, you'll probably be craving our cocks by the second day."

"I highly doubt that." comments Alex, looking annoyed, "If I crave anything, it's pussy and I think that comment was pretty insensitive, I've always been gay, unlike you."

Lynn's giggling and smiling quickly stopped at the harsh jab.

"Oh, that's right, I guess my comment was pretty dumb, sorry."

"Well I forgive you, just don't make a comment like that again." replies Alex.

"Ok, so, how about it, do you want to take the three week '_get over my phobia of dicks_' course?" asks Lynn, smiling.

"Well..." starts Alex, briefly looking to Lynn's still erect penis. "I guess, I can try it."

"Woo hoo!" cheers Lynn, thrusting a hand into the air, before catching herself intending to hug Alex, who flinched at the motion.

"Well what now?" asks Alex.

"Huh?"

"Are we stopping what we're doing now?"

"Oh..." replies Lynn, looking down to her cock. "Right... hmm, I guess we can stop for today, we can start your '_exposure therapy_' tomorrow." she adds, smiling.

"Oh..." comments Alex, looking both, relieved and oddly disappointed.

The disappointed look wasn't lost on Lynn though, commenting... "Were you hoping for more?"

"N-No! Of course not!" quickly answers Alex, her cheeks reddening deeply.

"I don't think your telling the truth." comments Lynn with a grin. "Come on, out with it, do you wanna continue what we started?"

"... It's just..." starts Alex, looking away annoyed. "We spent the time to get me used to the cock you have now, to just stop now would seem like a waste... even if I will be terrified of it tomorrow, I... kinda, wanna see how far I can go..." explains Alex, her volume fading out nervously.

Grinning even more, Lynn asks, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah..." answers Alex nervously. "Like I said, it would feel like a waste to stop now, plus I can still call it quits if I have to."

"OK then." replies Lynn, before moving herself back nearer to the edge of the bed. "Guess we're on to the next step then-"

"Wait..." interrupts Alex. "Before we start again, I have a question that's been bugging me for awhile."

"OK." replies Lynn. "Ask away."

Alex gave a brief pointing to Lynn's member, "You're dick, it's been hard this whole time."

Looking down to to her erection for a moment, Lynn looks up with a puzzled look on her face.

"And?" she questions.

"Well neither one of us has done anything sexual and you haven't touched it since you created it, so it should've been soft awhile ago, why hasn't it?"

"Oh!" gasps Lynn, hitting herself in the forehead with a giggle. "Duh, I should've realized that. Well it's like my wings, I can control my erection." answers Lynn.

"Wow, really?" asks Alex, with genuine interest.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh? Oh, I probably should've started out limp since you said you weren't so scared of soft cocks."

"Yeah, that would be nice." comments Alex.

"Ok then." replies Lynn, before repositioning herself on her knees and sitting up a little before her erection suddenly fades and her member hangs limp. "Ta-da!" comments Lynn, bringing a giggle from Alex.

"Make it hard again." requests Alex.

"Ok." answers Lynn, before her cock immediately stiffens again, before going soft, the process repeating a few times as Lynn states, "Up and down, up and down, up and down..."

Just a few cycles in and Alex began to giggle again, clearly amused by the repeated stiffening and softening of Lynn's special cock.

Ending with her cock in a limp state, Lynn smiles at Alex's apparent amusement and comments...

"Well, seems like you've loosened up even more, you wanna try joining me on the bed to get a closer look at it?"

Although Alex's chuckling almost immediately dies, a small, but nervous smile remains, before slightly nodding her head and taking a single slow step towards the bed. Watching her slow advancement, Lynn took note of how quickly Alex's mood changes in regard to her penis; so happy just seconds ago giggling at the stiffening and softening of her cock, that mention of getting out of her zone of comfort immediately returned the fear.

Even with Alex being strictly lesbian, Lynn looked forward to the day that she no longer associated fear with a penis, avoiding them simply because she had no use of them.

Climbing onto the bed, Lynn could see Alex's fear growing as she drew closer to her, one leg was already on the bed, though she seems to have trouble bringing her other leg, before Alex suddenly abandons the act and takes a quick step away from the bed, suggesting...

"Can you sit at the head of the bed?"

"Sure." replies Lynn, moving to the head of the bed while Alex walks to the foot of it.

Finding it easier with a little more distance between them, Alex successfully joins Lynn on the bed, who realizes Alex's position on the bed wasn't by chance, she was closer to the open door if she felt the need to leave, but Lynn didn't mind at all, as long as Alex was comfortable.

"When your ready..." starts Lynn, calmly, "I'd like you to get close enough that our knees touch."

Lynn could see Alex gasp inwardly at the request, before closing her eyes and taking two slow, deep breaths, opening her eyes again and moving herself at most, just a few inches towards Lynn. Pausing after this small advancement though, Alex closes her eyes once again and suddenly moves forward, so quickly that Lynn gave a small gasp of pain as their knees met.

"Ow, you don't have to rush yanno." comments Lynn, before seeing Alex's eyes tightly closed and her body trembling and it was at this point, Lynn wondered, '_How long has it been since she's been near a cock anyway?'_

Seeing the evident fear in her girlfriend though, Lynn reaches out her hands to grasp Alex's, who held her offered hands tightly.

"It's ok Alex, you're doing great. Can you open your eyes?"

Alex gave a brief nod, slowly opening her eyes and looking squarely at Lynn's limp penis and her eyes going wide in a surge of fear.

"It's gonna be all right Alex. It can't hurt you." comforts Lynn, who found it a little odd saying a penis couldn't hurt her, but understood Alex's fear made her think that.

"I know..." comments Alex. "I know it can't hurt me but I'm still scared. I know the longer I stay here though, my fear will die down."

"Good, that's right, take some deep breaths." replies Lynn.

Alex quickly does, starting out rather quick, but soon slowing. About a minute in, her fear began to visibly start to fade and before long, she was nearly as calm as she was standing a few feet from the bed awhile ago.

"Good, you're doing great." praises Lynn and rewarding Alex with a quick kiss.

"Thanks." replies Alex, smiling a little.

"How long has it been since you've been this close to a dick?"

"Um, almost a year I think." replies Alex.

"Wow, really?" asks Lynn.

"Y-Yeah, the last time was with your mom. If that doesn't count though, then nearly two years for sure."

"It counts." comments Lynn. "After all, it apparently doesn't matter what gender the dick is connected to, that's good at least."

"Yeah..." replies Alex.

"Ok, on a scale from one to ten, with one being calm and ten being about to run out of the room, how stressed are you right now?"

"Um, about a six or seven, though it's slowly going down." replies Alex, before taking a deep breath and exhaling, looking at Lynn's limp penis. "Six, definitely a six right now."

"That's good, do you feel like going a little further?" asks Lynn.

"Yeah." answers Alex, smiling back. "Thanks for having patience with me and taking this slow."

"No problem." states Lynn. "Ok, next, it's gonna get stiff again."

Swallowing the fearful lump in her throat, Alex nods her head, commenting, "Ok."

Lynn gave a count from three before her erection returned, feeling Alex's hands tightening around hers once again and her breathing had quickened a bit. Alex didn't look to be freaking out yet though and she remained where she was.

"What number are you at?" asks Lynn, wanting to hear what the change in state her penis had produce in Alex.

"An eight." answers Alex.

"That's actually good." comments Lynn. "It's not a nine or ten. Do you want to move away?"

"Yes, but I can fight the urge. Just looking at it I know it can't hurt me and that fact is keeping me right here." answers Alex, taking quick, though controlled breaths.

"Good, you don't have to push yourself, so we can wait till you get to a six again before-Ah!" replies Lynn, before gasping in surprise when Alex's removes her right hand from her hold and suddenly grabs her cock, though Alex, as a result, immediately gave a grossed out-like whine as she closes her eyes.

Lynn though began to wince as she felt Alex's left hand holding hers tightening enough to hurt, though Lynn said nothing, choosing to endure the growing pain as Alex pushed herself.

After a few moments though, Alex's whine fades as she slowly opens her eyes, noticing the look of pain on Lynn and quickly realizing the reason with a gasp and releasing Lynn's hand, who gave a gasp of relief and shaking her sore hand.

"S-Sorry about that."

"That's ok, but I would've liked a warning though." replies Lynn.

"Sorry again, but I was just getting annoyed with myself, when I was with your mom, it didn't take me this long to do what I did and you've learned how to give yourself a dick just to help me, so-"

"Hey, hey..." interrupts Lynn, placing her left hand gently to Alex's cheek. "I don't want you doing this if you feel you have to. I'm perfectly ok with waiting, I don't expect you to be blowing me before the day is over."

"And I don't plan to." comments Alex with a slight frown.

"Oh..." replies Lynn, at a momentary loss for words.

"I figured at the very least, I could give you a hand job. That's how I first started with my dad."

"Oh, well, as long as you want to do this." comments Lynn.

"I do... your my girlfriend after all and I said I love everything about you, that includes your abilities."

"That still sounds like you feel you have to do this." comments Lynn.

"Well..."

"Alex..." starts Lynn, lowering her left hand down to Alex's grasping her erection and pulling her hand free. "I don't want you doing this because you feel you have to. You don't need to push yourself, you've made a lot of progress already."

"But that progress will be gone by tomorrow." declares Alex, suddenly on the verge of crying.

"It doesn't matter." replies Lynn, before placing her right hand against her erection and seemingly pushing it into her body until it disappears and her clit returns to normal. "You're willing to change, that's the important thing. You're probably used to pushing yourself to make your dad feel good, but I don't want you doing that, you don't enjoy it and I'm sure your dad wasn't getting a hundred percent-"

Lynn stopped when she sees Alex close her eyes and tears fall.

"You're right." she replies. "Every time, it was the look dad would give me while I did it, it was the reason why I stopped. I knew he wasn't enjoying it as much when I did it compared to Ally, I was just wasting both of our time."

"That's why we're going to go slow." replies Lynn, before leaning in and briefly kissing Alex. "So you can eventually suck your dad off and like it! Maybe even better than Ally."

The ending comment brings a little chuckle through Alex's tears.

"Hehe, a lesbian giving a better blow-job than a straight girl? Ally would be pissed."

"Hehe, wait, straight? I thought Ally was Bi?" replies Lynn.

"Well she is, just leaning heavily towards guys." clarifies Alex.

"Oh, ok."

Soon after, leaning her head against Lynn's chest, Alex comments, "Thanks for reigning me back, you're right, I shouldn't push myself, especially when your willing to take it slow with me."

"You don't have to thank me." replies Lynn, smiling as she lightly embraces Alex.

"Well what about this then?" asks Alex, moving her left hand down between Lynn's legs, making her flinch a little and a smile coming to her face.

"Ohhh, well I certainly won't say no to that."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: Given that this is the last chapter I plan to do for this series and as long as it's been, fifty-eight chapters in total, I felt it needed an epilogue to completely close it, but I couldn't decide between the two I had thought up, so, I figure I'd just do both of them and you the reader can decide which you'd like to go with more. Admittedly, I do have a preference of one more than the other, but that's a secret, so chose your own ending!

**EPILOGUE 1**

End the end, Lynn successfully helped Alex through her phobia and other than a few times with her dad, Alex was never sexual with any other guys, but she did enjoy herself quite a bit with Lynn and Suzan's penis' and even allowed Lynn's to be the first to enter her vaginally. After high-school graduation, Lynn and Alex manage to go to the same college together. For the first two years, all was good between them, like all college students, they attended a fair share of parties and had late nights. It was around the start of their third year that because of school work, other personal issue coming up and the fact they shared no classes, they were unable to spend as much time together as they usually did. When one would be free, the other most likely wasn't. The two attempted to spend what time they could together, a majority of those times ended up being at night, when both were too tired to do much more than simply sleep together.

It was the realization that their efforts to be together was effecting their grades and neither wanted that, so they came to a reluctant agreement to 'suspend' their relationship until their school work-load reduced and gave them more free time.

With their relationship on hold, the two were quickly able to correct their grades, but because of that, the two rarely, if ever through the rest of their third year, saw each other and if they did, it was only in passing.

Their suspended relationship had a costly effect, while the goal was to be able to focus on their school-work, it had also, unfortunately, caused them to grow apart, their desire to come together had faded, even during their forth and last year where their workload wasn't has high. They made a few attempts to rekindle what they had put on hold, but both felt awkward about it, even their attempt at love-making, it had almost felt like they were strangers. It had just been too long of a separation and the two decided together to officially break-up.

With one door closing though, another opens for both, Lynn and Alex...

For Alex, she had become good friends with another girl who shared her career choice to be a veterinarian near the end of her third year and it was towards the middle of the fourth, months after her break-up with Lynn, that the two began to date, before officially declaring themselves as a couple a month later. Lynn was quite happy Alex could find someone else that made her happy, though broken up, they were still good friends.

Eventually, after graduation, Alex and her girlfriend shared an apartment together and found work in the same place. Later in their life, the two moved to the U.S.A. and upgraded to a small house, shortly after that, got happily married. A few years later, the two decided to had a baby, with Alex choosing to carry, which turned out to be a healthy baby girl, who Lynn happily accepted becoming the godmother of. The baby, who was named Kelly Lynn Cook, grew up with two very loving mothers, in a sexually open and understanding environment.

For Lynn, after the break-up, considering Alex was her only serious relationship she had ever had and helped her with so much, found it very difficult to pursue another relationship and decided to remain single in love, though partook in many collage parties that would end up in orgies or waking up in her bed with a fellow male or female college student. With the freedom of being single though, Lynn found she could satisfy her succubus desires with men without any guilt and loved it very much. Lynn also gained the college title of 'best lay', something Lynn was actually quite proud of, having no shortage sexual energy to fill herself with. Alex herself found it quite amusing hearing the sexual tales of her friends that involved Lynn, knowing quite well Lynn was feeding on them and could do all sorts of highly pleasurable things, it was no surprise Lynn was considered the 'best lay'.

After graduation, Lynn decided to follow in her mothers foot-steps in fully adapting to a Succubus lifestyle, which other than joining her mother to the Makai Kingdom where Suzan came from, as well as Morrigan and Lillith, showing her around and teaching her about the place and was she could and couldn't do, her life didn't change all that much living around humans. Continuing with a carefree and very sexual lifestyle, sharing an apartment with a group of like-minded friends, living a life of fun and partying, an average- or rather, more than average party-girl.

Years after Alex gets married and started a family with a baby though, Lynn began to spend more and more of her time in the Makai Kingdom, becoming bored of lifestyle of constant parties. While the Makai Kingdom had many more dangers, Lynn found it exciting and was able to take care of herself; Though amusingly, it was in the Makai Kingdom that Lynn met another, older succubus that was more of a love/hate relationship with them not standing to be around the other, but constantly meeting, which ended with them becoming lovers and participating in the demon equivalent of partying while the older succubus happily admitting to 'taking Lynn under her wing', much to Lynn's annoyance.

**EPILOGUE 2**

End the end, Lynn successfully helped Alex through her phobia and other than a few times with her dad, Alex was not sexual with any other guys, but she did enjoy herself quite a bit with Lynn and Suzan's penis' and even allowed Lynn's to be the first to enter her vaginally. After high-school graduation, Lynn and Alex manage to go to the same college together. They were even lucky enough to be room mates in the dorm, allowing them to always be together, although not as much as when they were in high-school, with the higher work-load college brought with it and lack of shared classes.

Upon graduation, the two spent a few months back with their parents, working and saving enough money to rent an apartment together. While Alex happily lived her dream of being a veterinarian, Lynn unexpectedly found herself a job as a model, which she developed quite a liking for.

The following three years after, Lynn and Alex had upgraded from an apartment, to a small house. About a year after moving into their new house, an issue began to arise in their relationship; every few weeks, Alex would awaken in the night to an empty bed and after a brief look, an empty house. Alex didn't think much of it for the first few occurrences, considering after questioning Lynn about it, told her that she had gone out for a nightly feeding and didn't want to disturb her.

Although, as this occurrence grew over time, Alex began to get suspicious and upset, Lynn never had to go elsewhere to get her sexual energy fix, after all, Lynn could just enter her dreams.

Confronting Lynn about her growing frequency of nightly feedings, Alex found the news quite upsetting, Lynn regretfully admitting, the urge for male sexual energy was too much to fight and her nightly outings were to feed on male sexual energy.

Alex was deeply hurt by what she claimed to be cheating, but was more upset that Lynn kept what she was doing a secret from her after everything they had been through. While the lying had strained their relationship, they didn't break up, and Alex eventually, came to terms with it, after all, Lynn was a succubus, she couldn't expect Lynn to remain faithful to her in the normal sense of the word, their relationship itself wasn't normal.

While Alex eventually gave her OK with Lynn going out at night to satisfy herself with male energy, Alex felt an emptiness in her every time she would sleepily reach out a hand to a cold, vacant spot of the bed at night.

Alex didn't feel like it was right of her to tell Lynn to stop and she still loved her and was positive Lynn did also, often apologizing when she would come back home with Alex awake and waiting for her, so Alex didn't want to think of possibly breaking up.

After another year, with their relationship as it was, and Alex's conflicting feelings on the matter of Lynn's sex with men, it was no surprise to either of them as their relationship began to go downhill, with fights overtaking lovemaking. Shortly after moving to the U.S.A. with Lynn being offered a better modeling deal, one night, Alex, fearing the worst for their relationship, made a suggestion to possibly fix it, Lynn turning her into a Succubus.

Lynn was initially reluctant, but Alex pressed the issue, claiming that she didn't like her leaving her alone at night and at the very least, if Lynn turned her, they could be together with no problems and go out a satisfy their desires together. Lynn countered though with the fact that she'd have to have sex with men, she'd have to give up being strictly lesbian, Alex's response was if it meant they could be together and the problem that started this would be nullified, she wouldn't mind, after all she no longer had her phobia.

Still, Lynn was reluctant to the idea of turning Alex, telling Alex to think about it more.

End the end though, Alex decided she was sure about it, with the way their relationship was going, breaking up was only a matter of time and if becoming a succubus like Lynn was the only way to stay together, Alex was willing to do it and so, with Lynn's mother's guidance, Alex chose her twenty-seventh birthday to say goodbye to her normal, human life as Lynn turned her, sprouting similar wings from her head and back as Lynn.

After becoming a succubus, given her time with Lynn, Alex had a rather easy time adjusting and the change in their relationship was almost like night and day. Alex though, still considered herself lesbian, even after her first craving and reluctant indulgence of male energy, she only fed on males when necessary, otherwise, her targets were female.

What Alex did find hard adjusting to was the sudden rise in her libido, she had a new understanding and appreciation of Lynn's willpower with seemingly endless sources of energy around, she found it quite difficult to restrain herself from having her way with every young girl and woman around.

Eventually, later in their life, Lynn and Alex began to spend more time in the Makai Kingdom, where they both began to amass a shared harem. Alex in particular liked the idea of her own harem, no longer having to go to some male she didn't know to get her male energy from.


End file.
